Shadow
by Demi-goddess
Summary: Post TP Hyrule is once again in peace. But as cliched as it sounds, how long will it last? With a new unknown threat imminent, and with no guide, the Princess sends her aid - one of the last true shadows: Sheik, of the Sheikah... slash /being rewritten
1. Prologue

_Chapter no. :_ Prologue  
_Chapter title: _Prologue  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ Not BETAed - if anyone's willing, drop me a line  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda, it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Notes: _This is my second Zelda story - my first was absolute crap, cos it was my first ever fanfiction. I mainly write Beyblade stories, but after playing TP, i got prodded by my muses to try my hand at Zelda writing again. Please enjoy - i'm tres worried about this, as i've got no BETAer, but oh, well, i'm trying -laughs nervously-

* * *

I remember the first time I saw him. Up in Zelda's tower, whilst the whole of the Lanayru Province was cast in Twilight… 

At first, I did not know it was him. He was just a wolf, with the real Twilight Princess upon his back. I saw nothing of it. I was worried about the Princess' welfare, though, as he _was_ a beast, but the Princess did not motion for me to step out of the shadows and defend her…

She spoke of Hyrule's fate; how Zant was slowly taking over and how he would do unless someone stopped him…

But before she could explain more, she ushered them out - the guard would be making its rounds and if it found him and the Twilight Princess…

"_Go after him, Sheik,"_ Zelda had told me as soon as he had left. _"Look over him but do not intervene. And do not be seen! Good luck, my friend."_

And so I did. I followed him throughout his quest; through the depths of the Lakebed Temple, across the scorching Gerudo desert, back to my home village and even into the Realm of Twilight to watch his battles with Zant and then back to overlook his mêlées with Ganondorf.

Of course he won.

But that makes me sound like I knew it all along - I didn't. A few times (well, more than a few, I admit) when he was injured severely, my heart skipped a beat or two… he would've been killed in his duel with Ganon if it hadn't been for that fairy… I shudder thinking about what could have happened…

Oh, and his fishing rod.

It's strange, though, isn't it? A simple ranch-boy defeating the great King of Darkness…

But he's no ranch-boy; he's the Great Hero; the one prophesised to return again and again whenever darkness rears its ugly head; the one chosen and sent by the Three to save all of Hyrule…

Even after the threat is vanquished from Hyrule, his transition from country farmhand to legendary swordsman seems permanent - he has lived in Hyrule Castle since Ganondorf's defeat; the furthest he has gone is Castle Town. Not once has he even stepped foot in his home province of Ordon since his departure to become Head of the Royal Guard; not even into Hyrule field.

I have seen him many a time; both within the castle walls and in the town, helping others, which his kind nature screams for him to do.

But never has he seen me; no one has. I do not exist. Only two know of my life, and only they have gazed on me…

I gaze on others, not the other way around.

But with the Hero… you cannot just gaze at him… you must look _up_ to him in admiration… it's not a law; but it seems to be an unspoken decree, chosen by everyone in Hyrule unconsciously…

You don't only look in admiration on his skills and feats, but be in awe of his persona and physical appearance: blue eyes like the waters that fill the Zora's Domain, blonde hair like the freshly harvested corn of his home and the kindest smile that no one in this land could match; no, he is truly the work of the Three.

"You'll give yourself a neck problem if you carry on like that, you know."

I turned my gaze from the starry sky to the only other _human_ inhabitant of Old Kakariko.

Impaz smiled up at me. "The only night you come to visit and you spend it staring at the night-time sky."

"You know I am only allowed to leave the Princess for a few days at a time; I am needed for errands," I replied stoically.

"Hm," The old woman's face furrowed, wrinkles digging deeper into her skin, before she too directed her gaze up at the heavens. "Unlike you, young one, I do not like clear nights, so if you will excuse me." She began shuffling off towards her cabin. "See you in the morning, child. If I don't, I will see you next full moon."

My crimson eyes watched her go, softly smiling at the hoard of cats that swarmed around her feet, threatening to trip her up; her obsession with felines is unhealthy…

It truly was a clear night - not a cloud in the sky, and only the brightest stars dotted the black canvas, around the largest, silver moon seen in many years.

The last time there was such a beautiful night, I had left this hidden village to venture into the outside world (ultimately shutting Old Kakariko off since my departure brought swarms of bokoblins, triggering a landslide because of their stupidity). Then, Twilight surrounded the scenic sky and I…

The Princess helped me, after I meandered up to her tower room in the castle. From that… _'day'_ on, I aided her, giving her news of the surrounding areas as they were enveloped in Twilight shadow; still, I help her to this very day… I don't know why; I just feel it my duty.

Impaz disapproves of me working for the Princess; for a reason I did not know, although I did know it is because she believes Her Highness not only changed me physically, but emotionally and mentally. No longer do I wear the loose, tribal clothing of a simple Sheikah townsperson, but those of a great Sheikah warrior; two-shaded blue exoskeleton-body suit with a white tabard emblazoned with the weeping eye, white bindings, turban and a cowl that hid the lower half of my face. Though Impaz admitted it filled her with pride to see me wear the battle armour of our people's own great hero, it pained her too, to see me so changed; from a musician to a warrior…

And I do not think Impaz will ever tell me why she despises the Princess; maybe she'll tell me at the end of her life… and even though I seek the truth, I do not wish that to happen soon.

She also says that clear nights signal something big. Since there are no clouds to block their sight, the Three can play with their creations; cause havoc for their entertainment…

Does that mean something big was going to happen that night?

A shiver cruised my spine and I shuddered, red eyes darting around my surroundings, looking for the cause of the flare in magic…

It was… shadow magic… but dark shadow - not Sheikah…

I wondered if Impaz felt it.

I looked to my obsidian steed. No large horse for me; no, I needed something small, nimble; a creature able to take the weight of building materials for Old Kakariko, but also be able to run fast, leap high and think swift. Nyx was the perfect animal; he bore some resemblance to the goats of Ordon, but he was slimmer and black in colour, legs much longer too, and his horns were not joined in a circle, but spiralled and pointed, glinting threateningly above his head, ready to spear any enemies that get in his way.

I noted that he looked at ease, sparkling black eyes staring into mine; he felt it too. I gave him a curt nod and, not bothering to saddle up, I leapt onto his back, digging my heels into his sides. He reared up, before cantering off, towards the mouth of the tunnel, leading to the Bridge of Eldin.

What would I find out in the open air of Hyrule Field?

* * *

Demi: please review - and if anyone's interested in BETAering this for me, drop me a line - it would be greatly appreciated. 


	2. 1: Hero

_Chapter no. :_ 1  
_Chapter title: _Hero  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **Very Excellent Now-Knowing Seal (of approval)** from Venks (hah, sorry, i give all my beta-ers strange 'seal of approval' names...)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Notes:_ we get **some** form of plot in the chapter... and a lot of questions... gee, i love you all. Plus, please check out the bottom of my profile - i have a schedule now (exams soon) for all my stories. I'm updating this sooner than said, but this story will be next updated next Saturday.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update:  
_**"Yamete! Oshiri ga itai!" (Japanese for "Stop! My butt hurts!") And guess what word the underlined letters make...**

* * *

I knew it was shadow magic, but I don't think I was expecting what I saw in Hyrule Field that night. 

A leering red and black portal hovering over three, mutated Twilit Messengers, which crawled about, swiping at any creature that strayed too close; even the bugs were smacked.

Of course, upon spotting me, they hurtled into action, coming at Nyx and me. I leapt off him, pulling out my throwing knives, ready for battle. Nyx continued forward, spearing one of the shadow beings and slamming it into the rock cliff. It fell limp, defeated.

Flinging two fistfuls of throwing knives, they imbedded into the two remaining Twilit Messengers, hitting the necessary weak spots. They, too, fell to the ground, before disintegrating into black specks, flying into the portal and turning the red to turquoise as the threshold calmed down.

A Twilight gateway? And Twilit assassins? What in the name of the Three was going on? The Hero had defeated both Ganon and Zant, meaning all the inhabitants and beings of the Twilight realm should have been changed back to normal, so there should have been no more Shadow Beings. And Midna had destroyed the Twilight Mirror…

Fierce hoof-thuds became apparent to me, accompanied with the war-cry of a horse.

Then, the sound of an approaching, airborne projectile made me turn and look; there was a deadly arrow slicing through the air towards me. I instinctively brought my hand up, clasping my fingers around the arrow and stopping it dead.

"I think this belongs to you," I said, dryly, locking eyes with the Hero for the first time.

He glared and dismounted, drawing his sword as he approached me.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "And why are you here? If you think you can carry off where Zant and Ganon left off, think again."

Ah, so he thought I was some sort of Twilit enemy, who had opened up a portal to Hyrule, so to flood it with Shadow Beings.

"Oh? And I suppose that if I were, _you_ would be the one to stop me, Hero?"

His glare didn't falter and he began to circle, studying me, looking for a weak spot or any weapons of which to disarm me of if I were to attack.

"Hero…" I sighed. "I am no rival. I am Princess Zelda's messenger and adviser. Though I am shadow, I am not dark."

"And why should I trust you?" He challenged, staring at me with brilliant blue eyes; he had stopped circling me now. "You opened the portal to Twilight."

"I will not deny it - I did open the portal, but not purposely. You know too well what happens when you kill beasts of shadow." I look up at the portal in the clear, night sky. "And as for trusting me… what can I say? Who truly knows whom to trust in this world? Trust is universal; everyone can trust, and will be trusted…

"But so is betrayal; people betray and are betrayed… so I cannot answer your question."

"Since _you_ can't answer my question, maybe the Princess can," He replied, brow still slashed with a suspicious scowl.

"Then we go to Hyrule Castle," I agreed.

* * *

"So you two have finally met." 

The Hero looked at the Princess in shock. We were in the throne room; no guards were present, but they watched over all the entrances to stop anyone entering. Her Highness laughed, settling back against her golden throne.

"So, he's a friend?" He asked, incredulously.

Her regal blue orbs connected with mine. "You didn't even introduce yourself?" I gave no reply. She sighed and turned to him. "Well, if you won't, I will: Link, his name is Sheik, one of the last of the Sheikah tribe. One of the last shadows that walk the lands of Hyrule."

"So you _are_ from Twilight."

"No, Hero, I'm not," I replied with a sigh, wanting nothing more than to be up in my room, meditating on these matters and not feeling as if I were filling in a questionnaire. "I am what you could call a Hylian Shadow – the protectors of the Royal Family by blood oath. My people existed long before the Twilight people even inhabited its realm."

I turned back to Her Highness without waiting for his reply.

"I was in the Village when I felt the pull from the ethereal pool. Upon arriving in Hyrule field to the east of the castle, the Twilit Messengers were already scavenging the land."

"For what?"

"I do not know, Princess," I replied; it was just like our countless meetings before – I had forgotten the Hero was even present. "Maybe like before; more people to turn to shadows and take over all three realms…"

"They didn't get anyone, did they?"

"I do not know; I highly doubt it. Only the Goron who delivers the spring water to Castle town is out in the field so early in the morning and he passed us on the way to the castle, so he was not taken."

"That is good."

I nodded in agreement. "So what is the course of action?"

"I want you to go to the Mirror Chamber; check that the mirror is not there," She explained, looking at Link. "Then, go to each of the Light Spirits; see if they have any information."

"Could it be possible that those beasts were caught in some form of limbo and Her Highness didn't want them in the Twilight world, so she put them here? For the Hero to destroy?"

He cleared his throat, catching my attention. "Midna wouldn't do that," He said, with a shake of his head. "She would destroy them herself."

"Maybe," The Princess answered thoughtfully. "But in any case, I want you to depart for the Gerudo Desert immediately. Time is of the essense."

"But without Midna, I can't warp to the Mirror Chamber!" Hero exclaimed, blue eyes wide. "That means…"

"You'll have to go through it again, yes, Link. But, hopefully, Arbiters Grounds hasn't been tainted."

"Your Highness," I cut in. "The Gerudos now guard the grounds again. Even though they know the Great Hero cleansed the temple and destroyed those beasts, they might not know that he is **him**."

She smiled brightly. "That is why you are going, Sheik."

Even beneath my cowl, my expression remained stoic. I wanted to shout out in protest - I work alone. If not working, then watching; like a shadow. To be someone's partner (let alone the Great Hero's) seemed so… bizarre; it was unfamiliar territory - an area I do **not** want to even toe.

"Sorry for cutting in, but…" I looked at him, an eyebrow raised, telling him to go on. He chuckled sheepishly, gauntleted hand rubbing the back of his neck ineptly. "Who are the Gerudo? I never met anyone in the desert, apart from the bulbins."

"The Gerudo were originally the protectors and sole inhabitants of the Gerudo Desert," The Princess clarified. "They were, however, driven out by the bulblins."

"Not exactly strong, then?"

I fought the sardonic smile that threatened to crack my façade.

"Link-"

"Princess," I interrupted; something I wasn't used to. "We should leave. You said so yourself that 'Time is of the essense'."

Hero nodded and, giving a bow, began to leave. The Princess cocked an eyebrow - for stopping her warning him of the Gerudo, or from simply cutting her off, I don't know.

But I quickly turned around, following after the Hero, thoroughly looking forward to the meeting with a certain desert tribe…

* * *

"Link!" 

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the shout and flamboyant running around the counter. We were at Telma's bar, as we needed supplies, and the barmaid would be more than willing to give them to him for free.

"Oh, Link-honey," Telma repeated, enveloping Hero in her arms. "I heard rumours around the town that darkness is coming and you'd gone out to fight it - I was worried. Why didn't you come sooner?"

"I had to see Zelda," He explained.

"Oh, and who's this charming gentleman?" She asked, looking me up and down, before giving me a wink.

"His name is Sheik," He replied, looking me in the eye, but I turned my gaze, settling it on the Postman in the corner, who was mumbling about ordering a sort of meat. "Sheik of the Sheikah."

"A Sheikah?" Asked a voice. "I thought the only one left was a lonely old hag… he doesn't look elderly; feminine on other hand…."

I tensed slightly. "That 'lonely, old hag' you are referring to so bluntly is my mother." I turned to look at the voice's owner, seeing the warrior-girl, Ashei. "And you will treat her with respect, _Xiomaran_."

Her eyes narrowed, and the others rose from the table behind the draped curtain. Even I could feel the tension in the room rising; no one dared speak, and even the Postman raised his eyes from the menu he was pondering over.

"Link, tell me; why do you bring along such a pathetic warrior?" Ashei asked, eyes not leaving mine.

I remained silent, arms crossed over my chest, the Sheikah eye just poking over my overlapped limbs, crimson eyes staring at her coolly.

"Now, Ashei-"

"Shut up, Auru," She snapped.

"I may be a pathetic warrior, Xiomaran, but at least my people showed respect to those who deserve it." I said, steadily. Turning my back, I continued, "Hero, I will meet you by the west gate with Nyx and Epona."

But instead of walking out the door, I pulled out a small deku nut from beneath my bindings and, dropping it on the floor, disappeared in a large explosion of smoke. I didn't disappear totally – only to them. I simply used the smoke as a distraction and cloak, leaping to the broken, shadowy rafters on the ceiling and hiding there.

"Stupid Sheikah tricks…" I heard Ashei mutter.

"Dear goddesses, Ashei!" Telma exclaimed. "What in Hyrule has gotten into you?"

She simply huffed and stalked behind the velvet curtain.

"I'm sorry, Link," Auru apologised, eyes set on the Hero. "I don't know what is wrong with Ashei."

I myself had my crimson orbs on the scholar. Shad was stood, leaning on the counter, a mask of confusion covering his face. The others, I could tell, took this as he was wondering what was going on with the warrior girl too, but I knew the truth – he knew why Ashei held such hate for me; he was puzzled at what would happen if she reported to her people that there was one more Sheikah left…

* * *

I had left the bar some time before Hero himself left, and I waited patiently for him to arrive on the steps of the castle's west bridge. I don't think that my mind was concentrating on one sole thing; my thoughts flitted through various tunnels of deliberation, ranging from how long I would have to stay with the Hero, through to wondering if Impaz had managed to trip herself up over the cats again… 

When he did arrive, he had a bag slung over his shoulder. It was obviously filled with food and canteens of water, and he gave me a small smile as he approached.

"Ready to go, Sheik?"

I gave him a nod and his smile widened.

"Well, then, off to the desert. Of course we have to go to Lake Hylia to get there…"

But I shook my head. "Hero, we must fetch the Master Sword from the Sacred Grove."

He paused, foot in the stirrup of his steed's saddle, blinking at me in surprise.

"What?" He asked, setting his foot back on the ground. "But I have a sword already."

"Yes, I know; and I know Ashei gave it to you, so it is made from Xiomaran metal, meaning it's one of the strongest swords in the land," I admit. "But the Master Sword is much stronger and it is blessed by the goddesses – if we face trouble, then you will be well equipped."

He sighed. "I suppose."

We mounted our steeds and began a fast pace towards the Faron Province, all in silence. When we did speak to each other, we were just entering the tunnel leading to more of Faron Woods, having left Nyx and Epona with the lantern-seller, Coro; who was actually asleep, but would look after them when he awoke, according to Hero.

"Tell me something," I said, crimson eyes scanning the walls and ceiling just beyond his lantern's light. "Why did you never go past Castle Town before this morning?"

He looked at me sharply. "What?"

"Why did you never come back home? To Ordon? Or visit Renado and Luca in Kakariko? Or the Gorons or the Zoras?"

He shrugged. "I don't know - I never got round to it, I guess." He looked at me and withered under my fiery gaze. "Okay, fine – I was gone a long time with controlling the Hylian Army, teaching them how to fight, on Zelda's orders. Then, when she lessened her hold on me… I couldn't face them; I felt like I'd betrayed them."

"The Great Hero had no courage," I couldn't help but say.

He shot me a glare, but I simply stared it down with a cool, stoic gaze. I was the first to look away, to watch as the field came into view.

"So that purple fog finally went, then?" He remarked. "Thank the goddesses; we can get the sword quick then, I hope." Blonde eyebrows slanted over his aqua orbs as a frown slashed his brow. "We have to go through the wooded grove before we get to the Sacred Grove, don't we?"

I nodded silently.

"Oh great," he muttered. "That stupid Skull Kid and his monkey minions will be there. I really don't want to have to deal with them again. They're pointless and annoying."

"So are bulblins, redeads and jellyfish," I added. "But you dealt with them with ease."

He shuddered. "No, redeads aren't annoying; they're…" he trailed off with another shudder. "Replace redeads with poes and I'd agree."

I smirked beneath my cowl.

By this time, we had reached north Faron Woods, just before the large 'path' separated to lead to the Forest Temple and the Sacred Grove. Trill, the tiny shop-bird, twittered to our left, the vats of potion and oil creating an aroma that floated over to us on the light breeze.

"How will we get to the Sacred Grove, though?" He suddenly asked. "Midna's not here to help, I can't warp and Rusl's strange golden cucco isn't here, either."

"Over time, vines have grown," I explained, pointing to the large area of green that covered the cliff's edge. "That is how we will get to the Grove."

His lips formed an 'o' in understanding and we started towards the climbers, once again silent.

* * *

"Well, what do you know? Skull Kid decided that I'm no fun anymore." 

I made no reply and we continued through the wooded grove.

"Knowing my luck, though, he'll probably pop up any moment…" he continued, hands linked behind his head casually.

"Please tell me you actually know the exact route."

He looked at me with smiling blue eyes. "Of course. I've been here loads of times."

"Usually, that only consisted of following that cursed kid," I commented, earning me a disgruntled stare to which I smirked.

"So? It started that way, but I had to get out, remember?"

"And, like before, it'll start the same way," I said, dryly, grabbing my throwing knives from inside my bindings and holding them between my fingers, as the Skull Kid came running at us.

I held back a gasp as I felt a tug in my soul – I sensed shadow magic once again, flowing out of the ethereal pool. My heart rate sped up; what was going on _now_?


	3. 2: Child of the Forest

_Chapter no. :_ 2  
_Chapter title: _Forest Child  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **Very Excellent Now-Knowing Seal (of approval)** from Venks (hah, sorry, i give all my beta-ers strange 'seal of approval' names...)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Notes:_ I keep forgetting to say this, but since I play the Gamecube version, (say) the Bridge of Eldin, Kakariko Village and Death Mountain is in the East, whereas the Gerudo Desert, Lake Hylia and the Yeti's house is in the West. I kept it this way, because Miyamoto intended TP to be set out like this, but for the game to be able to be played by right-handers on the Wii, he flipped it. I hope this doesn't comfuse anyone...  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update:  
_**"There are but two boons in life; the love of art, and the art of love"** (Unknown)

* * *

"Hey!" The Hero called out, drawing his sword from its scabbard and grabbing his shield. 

The Skull Kid, who was about to run down the adjoining tunnel, looked at us with utter surprise, before giving a cry and running at us.

"Hero, no," I warned, as he shifted into a defensive position. "He's not the enemy."

"What?" But he was cut off, as the Skull Kid latched onto his sturdy leg, peeking out at the dark passageway before us with fear in his normally mischievous eyes. "Hey, get off."

My heart continued to beat faster and faster, as even more magic was drained from the ethereal pool. It was an insistent tug on my very soul, a calling to my ears that only I could hear; a haunting melody, one that I seemed to remember – played myself, in a time forgotten…

"Sheik?" His voice broke through the haze and I looked at him sharply. "What is it?"

"Shadow magic… I think."

"Again?" He almost whined, before looking down at the cursed boy. "What have you done now?"

He glared up at Hero before whimpering as something was thrown from the darkness. It bounced on the floor just in front of us, before rolling to a stop. It was one of the Skull Kid's monkey minions. The boy ran forward and picked it up, holding it dearly to his chest.

"I don't think its him that's done something," I murmured quietly, as stomping sounds began to enter our ears.

"Holy goddesses…" He whispered as two shapes emerged from the shadows. "Those are the Sacred Grove's guardians!"

"Not anymore," I commented, observing the way they had been turned black, their inscriptions and engravings filled with a glowing red and how one of them held the limp, crumbling body of one of the Skull Kid's followers.

"Twilight Magic?"

"Twilight Magic," I agreed. "Looks like they turned on the Skull Kid when he tried to protect the forest."

"But what turned them like that?"

"Whatever unleashed those Twilit Messengers in Hyrule Field."

He didn't reply; only pulled out his bow and bombs arrows, slotting them in and firing them in quick succession at the rock guardians. Debris and smoke flew, masking the creatures from view.

When all settled, we gazed on the remains of the Grove's guardians; simple rubble and rocks, littering the ground innocently.

"There, see?" Hero said, a boyish grin stretching his lips. "All done."

I slowly shook my head.

"You're joking." He looked at me, a blonde eyebrow raised. "They're bits of rubble."

"Their shells are bits of rubble."

"Shells?"

As if on cue, two rubbery black shapes rose from the rocks, as if made of a liquid mass, red eyes glaring at us.

"Oh, _shells_…"

"They obviously used the Guardian's rocky forms as bodies," I said, knuckles tightening around the throwing knives.

"Do you know everything?" He asked sarcastically. "Why here?"

"I don't know."

"Finally."

He strung another bomb arrow into his bow and let it fly towards one of the black shapes, but it seemed to simply swallow the projectile.

"What the-?"

The next thing I knew, I was dodging a goo-covered arrow. It was obviously Hero's, volleyed back to harm me. I stepped to the side, watching the arrow whiz past, embedding in the rock behind, before exploding in a flurry of rock and burning vine.

Hero looked at me. "Something tells me they aren't going to go away so easily." He put away his bow and brought out his sword. "And something tells me projectiles won't work in our favour."

I nodded and stashed away my throwing knives under the bindings on my arms.

"I'll distract them until you figure out how to destroy them."

I didn't wait for a reply; I simply leapt into action – literally. I gracefully jumped into the air, somersaulting and landing behind the shadow creatures. One turned to me; the other wasn't so stupid.

The first came at me, movements fluid, yet slow as it crawled along the grassy floor. The second – an obviously faster creature – lunged at Hero, its wobbling mass trembling with its actions.

I rolled, jumped and sidestepped, dodging all the attacks the red-eyed creature tried; the Hero stuck to traditional methods – slashing it repeatedly with his sword.

Until, that is, I spotted something.

In Hero's monster, a crimson orb made itself known. He didn't notice it; he was too busy keeping it away from himself.

My hand went to my tabard on my back, fingers seeking out the coiled whip I kept under there. Bringing it out, I quickly darted around my fiend and lashed at the other. The rope sunk through the strange flesh and wrapped around the glowing sphere.

"Hero!" I called, before flipping over the black form and handing him the whip's handle. "Pull!"

He did so and, with a fierce tug, the red nucleus was jerked out of its body with a slurping sound. Hero made a jeering sound and, quickly, ran his sword right through it, making the creature scream in a shrill voice and in utter pain as it sank to the ground, dissolving in a puff of smoke.

Another piercing shriek echoed off the grove's walls and trees and we were both forced to hold our ears from the sound. When it stopped, both Hero and I looked at the other creature, to see it glaring at us, its hate of us clearly multiplied tenfold.

Hero threw me back my whip and took out on of his clawshots, ready and knowing what to do.

One thing we were _not_ ready for, however, was for it to shoot some sort of magic bolt at us. It was a fast, red streak; too fast. It hit my chest and I fell back, hitting the wall behind, severely winded. I sank to my knees, a hand automatically going to my torso as I fought to breathe.

What seemed like an eternity later, I felt Hero's hands on my shoulders and his worry-filled voice saying my name. I looked up at him, breath slowly coming back.

"I… I'm fine, Hero," I managed to murmur. "Is it-?"

He cut me off, "It's dead, yeah."

I slowly got to my feet and stumbled over to my dropped whip, rolling it up and tucking it back in place under my tabard on my back. I stood still for a moment or two, listening to my body and trying to figure out if anything was wrong. Hero jolted me out of this, though, when he laid a hand on my shoulder blade, comfortingly.

"You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah…" I opened my eyes and looked around. "Where did the Skull Kid go?"

As if to answer my question, a familiar buzzing sound echoed in our ears and his monkey minions fell from the tree tops, striking their usual poses. Skull Kid appeared in between them and giggled, motioning for us to follow, before scampering off, his minions staying behind, obviously to usher us along if we didn't tag along.

"Where in Hyrule could he be taking us?" Hero questioned as we began walking, asking the very same query I had in my head.

* * *

It seemed that there was more to this wooded island than the Sacred Grove; we were lead down multiple tunnels and channels, across many pools and rivers and down many winding staircases; all of which neither Hero nor I had ever even seen before.

Up ahead, Skull Kid marched smugly, wand and lantern held in his hands and swung as he stepped and behind us, the monkey minions hovered, puppet-like, not moving their arms or head at all, just flying after us.

I glanced at Hero through the curtain on hair over my eye and studied him. His brow was slashed with a frown and his blue eyes were filled with confusion and uncertainty. He then looked at me; he couldn't see that I was examining him, as my the eye nearest him was covered with my hair, so he continued looking at me in turn, orbs sweeping over my form, either searching for any injury or just curiously surveying me.

There was a tinny trumpet call and our gazes snapped back to the Skull Kid, who was stood with his back to a dark, hollow tree trunk-tunnel. Glancing over my shoulder, I noted the monkey puppets were gone.

The Skull child gave a dramatic bow, before disappearing in a flurry of leaves and a giggle.

Hero and I shared a fleeting look.

"Shall we…?"

I shrugged and began walking to the passageway. I could hear Hero jog to catch up with me.

"Sheik?"

"Yes, Hero?"

"Point number one, my name is Link, so stop calling me Hero," He replied, looking a bit put out. "Point number two, you said back in Telma's that you were a pathetic warrior." He grabbed my forearm, making me stop. "You aren't. A pathetic warrior wouldn't have managed to spot a monster's weakness when even the Great Hero couldn't."

"Hero," I began, ignoring the beginnings of a glare at how I still didn't use his name, "though I was trained by Impaz in the arts of battles, I am more a musician and spy than a warrior."

"Still, it doesn't make you pathetic…" He muttered and we continued walking down the darkened tunnel. "Hey, can you hear something?"

I nodded, even though he couldn't see it in the blackness. "It sounds like flutes…"

And then the light hit us. Squinting against the blinding brightness, I could just make out lots of green. When my eyes managed to cope with the sudden change in illumination, I opened them fully, taking in the sight before me.

It was a small village; the houses were made out of what looked like tree stumps and luscious greenery sprung up everywhere; but, there was no one here.

We slowly walked forward, eyes scanning every nook and cranny for signs of life, but it seemed the only organisms were the birds that flew above the leafy canopy above, the bugs that crawled through the shrubbery, and the fish that swam in the large, clear stream and pond.

"**Halt!**"

A figure ran in front of us and stood stock still before us, his hands on his hips. It was a young boy, unruly brown hair poking out from under a green hat – much like Hero's – and red cheeks puffed out. Also like Hero, the boy wore a green tunic, but the kid's was more of a bright green than a forest green. A glowing orb floated beside his head.

"Who are you that trespass in our village?" The boy barked.

It was only then that I noticed the fingers that pulled aside doorway curtains and little faces in the bushes.

"And," The kid continued, "who are _you_ to wear Kokiri garb?"

Hero made no reply.

"Well?" He tapped his small foot on the ground impatiently. "Answer the Great Mido! Who **are** you?"

"Well…" Hero began. "I'm Link, from Ordon. And this is Sheik from… uh, well, he's a Sheikah."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Mido's eyes grew wide. "L-L-Link?"

There was a wide ripple of gasps and hushed whisperings that went around the village. Hero and I looked at each other, questioningly.

"Yes; Link," Hero repeated. "That's my name."

Mido motioned to his left and another green-clad boy raced over, along with a blonde-haired girl. He murmured to them in a quick, quiet voice, eyes continually darting to Hero, before the two nodded and ran off, in two directions – the boy running straight ahead to another tunnel, and the girl climbing some vines on a cliff and disappearing out of sight.

"Come with me… Link," Mido stuttered. "But you, mister-" He pointed to me with a stubby finger. "You must stay here."

I shared a glance with Hero and gave him a short nod, silently telling him to go on, but warning him to be careful. He looked back at Mido and followed him to where the boy had disappeared.

Looking around, I realised that the village folk still watched me from their hiding places. I sighed; I'm not the type who likes to be watched – I prefer sticking to the shadows and watching them, not them watching me.

Drawing a deku nut from my arm bindings, I – like in Telma's Bar – dropped it to the ground and used the smoky explosion as a cloak to leap up onto the cliff where the blonde girl had vanished over.

Below, the villagers emerged from their houses and bushes, murmuring in surprise and shock.

This, I ignored. Stealthily jumping from tree to tree, I managed to get to the corridor where Hero went through and rushed in after them.

When I emerged at the other side, I stepped back in shock. Before me was a giant tree, a face carved into the bark. Mido turned around, as if feeling my presence, and I crept into the shadow of the enclosure's wall; the boy shrugged and turned back to the tree.

"Great Deku Tree!" He called.

The tree came to life, the features moving and the mouth opening slighty. "Greetings, Mido."

Now I knew exactly where I was; Impaz told me legends of many lands when I was a young boy – one of them was of a forest where children did not grow up and where they were protected by a giant tree and fairies; this place was real, then.

"Great Deku Tree, this grown-up ventured into our forest and…"

"Mido, you need not worry," The Tree boomed. A root emerged from the ground and reached up to Hero's face, resting on his cheek. "He is indeed whom thou suspect. Not fully – he has been reborn – but he is him.

"Link… you are the legendary Great Hero. You have been told this by many, I can tell. Do you know much of the Hero before?"

Hero shook his head.

"Very well then, I will tell you…"

* * *

Demi: review please!


	4. 3: Colours of the Desert

_Chapter no. :_ 3  
_Chapter title:_ Colours of the Desert  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **Very Excellent Now-Knowing Seal (of approval)** from Venks  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Notes:_ Sorry for the late update (by one day). I managed to cut my leg yesterday and so, since it would **not** stop bleeding, I couldn't go on the computer, cos I'm not risking it -strokes computer- but here we are, the next chapter.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update:  
_**"I don't believe in bad luck, but I do subscribe to the theory of horribly inconvenient coincidences."** (Unknown, but I remember saying it once...)

* * *

"Link… that was also the name of the Hero before you. It is no coincidence, though, young one…" The Deku Tree paused. "He lived in this very forest as a child, brought as a baby by his mother during a fierce war. My forerunner took him in and he was raised as one of the Kokiri. Soon, Hyrule was balancing on a knife's edge. Dark powers were growing and infected my predecessor with a curse. He sent the boy hero to destroy the curse, but it was too late – my ancestor died after telling the Hero of his destiny… 

"The Hero left this forest and ventured around Hyrule, learning more of his quest. Soon, he ventured into the streams of time and became a young man; much like yourself. Throughout the land, he purged darkness from sacred temples and brought light forth, by destroying the Evil King…"

"Ganondorf…" I heard Hero mutter.

"Indeed, you are correct," The Tree replied. "After peace was restored in Hyrule, the Princess of Destiny sent the Hero to his own time, returning him to his childhood. Hyrule forgot about Ganondorf's dark reign, as it never happened; only the Hero, the Princess and the Sages knew of it.

"They seized the King of Thieves before he gained power and set about his execution."

"But it went wrong," Hero cut in. "They had to send him to the Twilight Realm."

"Yes, that is correct. After the Dark King was sealed away, the Great Hero left Hyrule for another kingdom, whose people were crying for help. Still, the Hero was a boy. But when he returned to Hyrule, he was again a young man."

"… Then what happened?"

"The legend is lost to me. I do not know of his life beyond that point; he never returned to the Kokiri ever again."

"He betrayed us," Mido spat. "He broke his promise."

"Now, Mido," The Tree soothed, the unearthed root going from Hero to pat the boy on the head, "you know that is not that case… there is a myth saying that the Hero fell in love, but no one is certain."

"Great Deku Tree…" Hero stepped forward. "What do you know about the evil that's beginning to plague Hyrule now?"

"I know that it is slowly, but surely gaining power," The Deku Tree answered. "It seeks an ultimate power. Not the Triforce, though it may try to obtain it. But it searches for a strength to fuel its might.

"Link… you must travel to the desert; an ill wind blows and malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule. You must take the Sacred Blade in your hand once more and save this kingdom and the realms beyond. We are counting on you."

"How d'you do that?"

I looked up at him. I was sat on the cliff I (and that blonde girl) had vanished onto before, one leg hanging off the edge, while I leant my arm on the other, which was bent.

"What?"

He sat down beside me, cross-legged. "Where you disappeared in a puff of smoke; how do you do it? You scared us in Telma's and then you scared the Kokiri with that stunt."

"But if I told you it wouldn't be fun anymore, would it?" I bit back, with a hidden smirk, making him frown; almost pout, even. "Come, Hero; we must get the sword and then get to the desert."

"Hang on," Hero said as I stood. "Don't you want to know what happened when Mido took me away?"

"Oh, I know what happened," I replied, dropping nimbly from the cliff edge to the ground below.

Hero joined me, leaping off the overhang and rolling when he reached the ground. When he stood, I gave him a curt nod and we began towards the tunnel we entered the village through.

"Wait!" Came the call. We turned to see a young girl with brilliant green hair and eyes, a fairy bobbing around her hair. "L-Link?"

He smiled down at her. "Yeah?"

I could see sadness in her eyes; it was obvious that she knew the previous Hero and it hurt to see his soul leaving once again.

"Please, take this." She held out a carved ocarina with near-trembling hands; Hero took it, with confusion. "I want you to keep this. I meant to give it to him when he came back, but when he didn't…" She paused. "Link, good luck in your quest. Promise me you'll return."

He knelt to her height, still smiling. "What's your name?"

She returned the smile. "My name is Saria."

"Well, then, Saria," He replied, pulling her into his frame in what looked like a sibling hug. "I promise to come back and visit."

"Thank you…"

When he pulled back, she continued, "My fairy will guide you to the Sacred Grove."

* * *

I glanced at the glowing fairy on my shoulder with a small frown. Who said I could be used as a horse? 

All through our journey back towards the Sacred Grove, Hero had tried to engage us in conversation; I felt sorry for him, I really did. I'm not one for talking and it seemed the fairy wasn't too keen on it either…

Well, that might be the case, had she not whispered things in my ear…

_"He left Saria alone… he'll do the same to you…"_

_"That sparkle in his eye - you see it too… but you can't decipher what emotion it is, can you?"_

_"Your kind are known for being betrayed - who says you're different?"_

I remained stoic throughout our journey, trying to ignore her soft voice.

"Not much of a talker, is she?" Hero suddenly said, ducking under a low branch.

If only he had known…

"I suppose not…" I replied quietly.

"Hah, finally! You talked!" He crowed, with a boyish grin.

Such a child in many ways; no wonder the whole of the female world was in love with him. Not only was he highly attractive, but he had the friendliest personality around too. I wondered what the Gerudos would be like…

"Here we are, I guess," I heard him say and I could help but inwardly sigh with relief. "Well, thanks little fairy."

She buzzed up into the air and flew over to hover in front of his face.

"That ocarina Saria gave you - you better look after it!" She tapped his forehead, a cloud of glittering powder falling in his face. "And remember her song! When you need guidance, play her song. You'll remember - or should do…"

And the she was gone, whizzing over the forest's canopy.

Nearby, Hero sneezed. "Gah, fairy dust…" He said, before sneezing again.

I couldn't hold back a smile.

* * *

"They sure have made changes…" 

I glanced at him, before turning back to the great desert sands before us.

We were at Lake Hylia, Master Sword safely strapped on Hero's back, along with Ashei's blade. Standing atop the large tower on the far west side of the waters, we stared at the sturdy, wooden bridge that connected the turret to the wall that separated the sands from the rest of Hyrule. The crossing, in fact, led to a partition in the wall – a hulking, strong gate, flanked by two stone battlements, manned (or should I say, wo-manned) by a few Gerudo guards.

In the distance, the newly restored Arbiter's Grounds beckoned in the heat.

"Come," I said, making my way across the overpass, Hero just behind me.

"**Halt!**"

"What is it with people saying, 'Halt!' today?" Hero asked me; I couldn't help agreeing.

"I am Sheik of the Sheikah; you will let me pass," I called, looking up.

"Sheik?" Another figure peered down. "By the goddesses, it _is_ you! Open the gate!"

With an almighty groan, the wooden entrance slowly opened and we stepped in…

For me to be tackled by a lone figure.

I fell to the floor with a grunt, the person landing on top of me, and sitting smugly on my stomach.

"Sheiky, Sheiky, Sheiky…" She tutted, shaking her head, her red hair flopping around. "Why didn't you visit?"

"Because I was busy, Narboora," I replied, looking up at the Gerudo leader and my long-time friend. "Now would you do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Get off, please."

"Eh, sorry, Sheik," She apologised, climbing off me, then holding out a gloved hand to help me up. "So what brings this visit?" She glanced at Hero, who was surrounded by the now-distracted Gerudo guards. "And who's your charming friend?"

"He's Link," I replied, the name rolling off my tongue naturally, but seeming so strange. "He is the one who cleansed the grounds."

Her amber eyes widened. "He's the Great Hero?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Surprised?"

"Well, a tad, I have to admit…" She confessed. "I **was **expecting him to be… just a bit older. At least into adulthood."

"He's only a few months 'til he is in technicality a man," I pointed out.

"Hah, but a year for you, you little scrawny, hormonal teenager!" She laughed, slapping me on the back. "He'll still have to pass the test, you know, to get a card and earn our true respect."

"Cleansing the whole of Hyrule and Twilight not enough?"

"Not really…" A grin stretched her rose lips. "Come, you look tired."

After I managed to detach the Gerudos from Hero, we made our way over to the large boars. They were obviously the ones used by the bulblins, but their skull-emblazoned, dreary and rather uncomfortable-looking armour had been exchanged to fiery reds, purples, oranges and pinks, lush fabrics covering padded saddles and tassel-embroidered reins; lets just say the boars weren't pleased with it (which was clear because of the disgruntled red eyes), but they had to live with it, I guess.

"The bulblins left them." Narboora broke through my thoughts, proving my suspicions correct. "We needed transport and they were around, grazing on the little vegetation here."

I nodded in understanding, and soon, we were riding across the desert, towards the Arbiters Grounds, in physical comfort, but - for me and Hero - in mental discomfort at the thought that we were sitting on **pink**.

* * *

Thinking about how broken down Arbiter's grounds were when I followed Hero here on his quest, the newly reclaimed grounds was a palace. 

Crumbled stone was no more. The walls were up, supporting a flat roof (on which Gerudo patrolled) and looked as if they had been washed vigorously, as they literally shone in the sunlight.

The boars had been left back at the second Gerudo lookout (previously where the bulblins had been camped out in the desert) and we had ventured the rest of the way on foot.

"Impressive, huh?" Narboora snickered smugly, when Hero gasped at the rebuilt grounds. "I guess you were used to it being an imp-infested rat-hole, eh?"

Hero nodded numbly.

She laughed. "Come. I will show you to your quarters and a feast will be prepared."

"We shouldn't really-"

I sent him a glare, making him falter, but he continued.

"Zel-"

I smacked a hand over his mouth and smiled forcefully beneath my cowl. "A feast would be great."

When we began to follow the Gerudo leader down the hallway (which was adorned with luxurious drapes and a long, red rug stretching all the way down the passageway) Hero looked at me and hissed:

"What the hell was that? We need to get up to the Mirror Chamber!"

"Hero, we have been on the move _and_ fighting since the unholy hours of the morning; it is now nearly sunset. We don't know if Arbiter's Grounds is tainted, and if we are to venture through it safely, we need rest and food."

He admitted defeat, shoulders slumping slightly and a soft sigh escaping his lips.

"You didn't need to clamp my mouth, though…" He muttered, with a small pout.

"Yes I did," I replied, crossing my arms, eyes still trained on the back of Narboora up ahead as we walked down the heavily decorated corridor. "It was the only way to shut you up."

"But why?"

I sighed; I was getting rather tireless of his unaware state. "Hero, after you relinquished the Twilit hold on the Lanayru Province, the Gerudo were waiting for help; not necessarily from you, but from the Hylian soldiers. They thought that the Princess would send soldiers to help them regain territory, so they could then help the rest of Hyrule, instead of spending time rebuilding a new camp.

"But the soldiers never came; the Princess never even sent them - she never had the intention."

"But how do they know that?"

"…Narboora is an old friend of mine. Her mother was a friend of Impaz's and every so often, as a child, I would be sent over here to learn the art of survival; Narboora at the time was also learning and we were taught together… I could not give her false hope of her people being saved."

"So you told her that the soldiers weren't being sent?"

"Yes; the Gerudo did not have enough supplies and weapons to fend off the bulblins and the other monsters, so they stayed back in the desert. They… don't respect the Princess just yet. So any mention of her and you'll get a cold shoulder until you re-earn the warm embrace."

He nodded in understanding.

"Hey, I hope you boys aren't arguing," Narboora's voice made our gazes snap to her. She was stood before a large archway, which was draped in opaque red and orange curtains, a hand on her slanted hip. "Otherwise, I'd had to put you in _separate_ rooms."

"He stays with me, Narboora," I told her, with a frown. "I know what your women are like."

She grinned, much like a cat who had spotted a mouse; feral, dangerous and glinting.

"Now, Sheik – why deprive him?"

"Because we have a mission."

"Mission, smission," She drawled sarcastically, waving a hand around, before opening up the curtains and gesturing for us to follow. "You need to get laid, Sheik."

* * *

Demi: Please review. If ya do, I may update sooner : ) 


	5. 4: Of Kings and Less Royal Birds

_Chapter no. :_ 4  
_Chapter title: _Of Kings and Less Royal Birds  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **Very Excellent Now-Knowing Seal (of approval)** from Venks  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Notes:_ I'm sorry again for the late update -winces- I totally forgot that I hadn't sent this chapter to Venks for beta-ing and when I went to upload it, I suddenly realised I hadn't! Oooh, I apologise! It won't happen again - Venks has already beta-ed the next chapter (lucky her)...  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update:  
_**One day, we will look back on this, laugh nervously, and change the subject**

* * *

Referring to dinner with the Gerudo as a 'meal' is an understatement and an insult. 

It is a feast that will feed you for days to come, and – if you're not one of great stamina – you will be asleep for most of the mentioned days; one must have a strong stomach to fit all the food in and to handle the strong wine given.

The banquet hall that night was filled with every Gerudo from the grounds (apparently, the guarding posts were covered, so security was fine, which was strange since I saw the Gerudo guards at the feast). A long table ran down the middle of the room and the occupants reclined diagonally from it, on soft mattresses, serving girls refilling their wine goblets, whilst they ate food from the gold platters that concealed the table's wooden surface.

We were down the head of the table; Narboora, Hero and I, along with the second in command: a woman by the name of Yunara.

Hero, Yunara and Narboora were engaged in a conversation, eating and drinking too, whereas I gazed around the hall, looking and watching. I would get my food afterwards; I didn't want to remove my cowl.

The Gerudo leader obviously picked up on this as she turned her gaze to me and tugged gently on my mask.

"Come, Sheik," She said softly. "Remove the cover and eat and drink; relax! We all know what you look like – why hide your gorgeous face?"

My gaze flicked to Hero, then back to her, hinting at why.

She rolled her eyes.

"Sheik, he's bound to see your face one day," Yunara chided, brushing brown hair out of her amber eyes. "And plus, I bet you're hungry and thirsty."

When I made no move, Narboora's eyebrow twitched. "Sheik… remove your cowl, or I will remove it for you."

I once again glanced at Hero, and he looked away, pretending to be disinterested. I sighed and took the rim of cloth in between my index finger and thumb, pulling it down and baring my lower face – something I hadn't done in nearly two years…

Narboora smiled and clapped me gently on the shoulder. "See? Nothing bad happened."

I could feel Hero's gaze on me, but I ignored it, accepting the goblet of wine from a blushing serving girl.

Just as I brought it to my lips, the huge doors were flung open, hitting the walls with huge bangs. In the doorway, stood a small figure, drenched in water because of one of the deserts' extremely rare storms.

Everyone hushed immediately.

Yunara stood and gasped.

"Azon!" She cried, rushing down the hall and embracing the figure.

A little girl with flaming red hair also stood. She ran towards Yunara and the other, being enveloped into the hug too. Narboora got to her feet and smiled, opening her arms.

"He has returned."

Everyone broke into cheers.

Hero looked at me, confusion clear on his features.

"Every hundred years, a male is born into the Gerudo tribe. He then becomes their king when he is of age and after he passes the tests and goals set. The very last test is to go into the desert, find three golden hoops and find Din's hidden temple by listening to her voice, which he has obviously just returned from."

"So… he's King, now?"

I chuckled, shaking my head. "He is still a young boy, Hero." When his eyes widened, I raised an eyebrow. "The previous Hero was but ten years old when he embarked on his journey; still, he was nearing adulthood when he finally completed his quest against darkness."

"And how do you know about the tests?"

"The previous leader told me when I was a child; I was seven when Azon was born, so the young at that time were educated on what would happen to him."

He made a small, 'ah!' in understanding and watched as Yunara and Azon returned; the young redhead being sent back to her place. Azon was a young boy of ten, with messy russet hair and amber eyes; he looked just like his mother, Yunara. He was garbed in the Gerudo's colour, royal purple, with flecks of red and orange.

Narboora leant down and placed a kiss on his forehead, just below the amber jewel. "Welcome back, young Prince."

He beamed tiredly up at her. "Thank you…" He replied in a small, raspy voice, before holding up three golden rings; everyone applauded. But then, his eyes grew sad. "Leader…" He began, looking down. "I… did not find the temple… I could not hear the voice of the goddess… I am sorry… I failed you – I failed my people."

Yunara knelt beside her son. "No, Azon. You may try another time."

"Yes, Prince," Narboora agreed. "Now, why don't you go bathe and rest."

He nodded meekly and allowed his mother to lead him away. Narboora once again reclined with a sigh, reaching for her wine and motioning for a refill.

"Yunara is indeed blessed…"

She looked at me. "What?"

"She bears the future King and a girl with hair as fiery as Death Mountain," I explained, eyes straying to the redhead. "I thought your hair was as crimson as one could have without it being unnatural, but…"

Narboora smiled. "Yes… she is an oddball. A rebellious child; passionate and fierce in personality. She will grow to become a beautiful woman and a great Gerudo, I can tell."

I nodded in agreement and brought my own chalice to my lips, letting the sweet wine spill into my mouth and sweep over my taste buds.

"It's strange, though," I heard Hero say. "I can see the resemblance between Yunara and Azon, but between Yunara and the girl…" He shook his head. "I just don't see it."

"Maybe she resembles the man Yunara laid with," I suggested.

Hero blinked. "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask; sorry if I offend, but… you're all women… where do you get the men from?"

"They plunder Castle town and seduce any man who looks strong and handsome."

Narboora gave me a pout. "You make us sound like whores."

"Hm, no you're not – whores usually have pent up sexual frustration – you generally take it out on each other." I downed the rest of my wine, replaced my cowl and stood. "The amount of lesbianism in this place would draw even a gay man here."

As she fell into a fit of giggles, I looked at Hero and motioned for him to follow. He too drank the remainder of his wine and stood, trailing after me, laughing when the disappointed 'aws!' echoed off the stone walls.

"Looks like you're a hit," I commented.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess…" He glanced at me. "So when do we finally leave for the Mirror Chamber?"

"Sunrise," I replied. "That is why I dragged you out of there; we need rest."

"You didn't drag me out of there."

"Fine, I didn't. But if I'd have just left you and gone to bed myself…"

"…Yes?"

I smirked beneath my mask and I could tell it reverberated in my crimson orbs. "Oh, I'd find you chained to a bed, naked and being ravished by half a dozen or so Gerudo."

His blue eyes widened. "What? How do _you_ know? Personal experience?"

I shook my head. "When I was… hm, I must have been fourteen or so, Narboora told me of a plot by some older teenage Gerudos to do just that."

"To you?"

"Yes."

"…So it's kind of personal experience… but how did you get out of that one?"

"Ran all the way back to Impaz."

A large grin stretched his lips.

"I didn't return for half a year; by that time, most of the plotters were pregnant, and therefore not in the mood for ravishing a young boy such as myself."

Then suddenly and out of the blue, my knees buckled. I fell to the floor with a grunt, a hand going to the wall for balance as dizziness crashed about my head and a hand gripping my chest as it began to burn and throb painfully… it felt like my soul was being torn in two, along with my insides… I couldn't breathe…

I remember Hero calling my name and crashing footsteps upon the floor, hands holding and trying to soothe the pain; just general panic…

But then I fell into darkness…

* * *

I sat up with a jolt, the palm of my hand covering my juddering heart. Taking several deep breaths, I forced myself to calm down and take in my surroundings. 

I was in Hero's and my room, sat on one of the plush, squashy beds. Sunlight filtered in through a gap in the opaque curtains that concealed the square window, but otherwise, the room was dark.

No longer did I have the pain in my chest; actually, I felt perfect.

I disentangled myself from the covers and stood, noting that my bodysuit and tabard were folded on the chair nearby and that I was only garbed in a pair of slacks. I looked at my chest; strange, there was no mark from the dark creature's magic bolt…

When I emerged from the room five or so minutes later, I was fully clothed in my exoskeleton and tabard, the cowl once again snugly covering my lower face.

My first priority was to find Hero and then to go to the Mirror Chamber and get this over with. On my way to find him, I passed several surprised Gerudo, who pointed me in the direction of the training ground.

Upon entering the sandy training area, I noted that there was a duel on between Narboora and Hero, with Yunara and her two children watching, the latter duo wearing protective headscarves that made them look identical; I wasn't even able to tell which was the boy and which was the girl, since they wore the same purple tunics and sandals.

In the heat, the two fighters had stripped off to barely any clothing; Narboora was clad in her usual bra-like top and just a pair of shorts, and Hero was just dressed in a pair of slacks – like those I had slept in.

The duel went on, Narboora wielding her dual curved swords and Hero his Xiomaran blade. Metal clashed on metal as they blocked and met each other's attacks, but eventually, she lost both her swords and admitted defeat to the Great Hero.

They shook hands, both wiping sweat from their eyes.

"Oh, hey Sheik!" Narboora greeted, finally spotting me.

Hero turned to me with a slight frown, before he walked over. "Shouldn't you be resting? You gave me a huge scare last night…"

"I am fine, Hero," I replied. "Now, as soon as you get cleaned up-" I gestured to his sweat-covered (and might I add, gorgeously chiselled) chest, "we can get up to the Mirror Chamber; you were itching to go to last night."

"Sheik, I'm not sure," He admitted, crossing his arms and looking down at me; I was beginning to hate the fact that the top of my head only reached to his chin, meaning I had to look _up_ to gain eye contact. "I mean, though you don't have any cut or bruising from that magic spell, it could be an internal injury, meaning if we go in there, you could be in great danger."

"What's this, what's this?" Narboora asked, coming over to us.

"I was just telling him we're not going to the Mirror Chamber until I know if he's okay."

"I _am_ okay, Hero," I hissed. "And this isn't about me – this is the fate of Hyrule."

"Yes, but if you're lying half-dead in the temple, then I can't just leave you there, meaning I can't save Hyrule."

"Then leave me behind – you don't need me; you did it before, you can do it again!"

"Sheik, I-"

I silenced him, placing a finger over his lips. I could feel something approaching. It was far off now, but it was coming quickly. My eyes frantically searched the bright blue sky, squinting when I passed the burning sun…

It was coming from there… the sun… maybe not the sun, but the direction most definitely.

"Something's coming…" I whispered.

Just then, an almighty, metallic-sounding shriek erupted in the air and we all held our ears against the shrill call that threatened to burst our eardrums. Letting go, we looked up to see a black blot in the sky.

There was a round of whistles from the fortress and a guard came running towards us.

"Quick," She gasped. "Everyone must get inside! Including you, great leader! There is a great black bird with no face flying straight for us – it demolished one of the watch towers back at the gate! We must get the Prince to safety!"

"A bird with no face?" I looked at Hero, noticing his pale face. "Hero? What is it?"

"It's a Twilit bird," He murmured. "I recognise that shriek and she says it has no face…"

I watched as Yunara dragged the children back into the palace and as Narboora followed.

"So, are we waiting for it to come and – like men of chivalry – save the damsels in distress?" I asked sarcastically as one of the Gerudo threw Hero his bow and quiver.

"Yes."

"Why did I ever ask?"

And soon, the bird was overhead, circling us, making its Twilit call. Hero slotted an arrow into his bow and let it fly. It sunk into its black flesh and the bird screamed in pain, swooping to the ground and taking a swipe at him. He dodged and stabbed at it with his blade.

Taking to the sky once more, it cried out and dive-bombed. It missed Hero once again, and landed in front of me. It leant close, shrieking in my face…

But I couldn't find it to move. Something in my mind stopped my body from moving and my mind was hazy with _something_. Everything but the bird and I disappeared, my body numbing and senses unfeeling…

_Why, hello there…_

The voice was silky… it sounded like Hero's but it was… sleek, smooth and seductive… comforting, in a way…

The voice's owner chuckled a deep laugh.

_You can feel it, can't you? Something unknown inside you – inside your soul… it calls out in a language you can't understand…_

That was exactly what was going on; how could he know?

_Let it go, Sheik… let it free… it's who you are… it's who you __**are!**_

"Sheik!"

* * *

Demi: Venks told me I was evil for leaving it there... I know I'm evil, but review, and I might put you out of your misery... 


	6. 5: Voices

_Chapter no. :_ 5  
_Chapter title: _Voices...  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **Very Excellent Now-Knowing Seal (of approval)** from Venks  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews...  
_Devlish Child  
Wufie-the-back-side-slayer  
mahoakitti  
Amor Di.  
Ryukai-MJ  
_Notes:_ Nothing to say here, 'part from it's a tad early... why? Cos I felt like it. Deal with it lol  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update:  
_**Love your enemy - it drives them nuts.**

* * *

"Sheik!" 

I was knocked out of it when a body collided with mine, bashing me to the sandy ground. I groaned, my head lolling from side to side. I felt sick. There was something in my chest, itching to get out, threatening to punch a hole through my ribs.

I opened my eyes a squint to see Hero looming above me, aqua eyes wide in worry. I heard the call of the bird again and I cursed as pain rippled through my body at the sound.

"Link…" I gasped. "Leave me… sort that… ah, bird out…"

He hesitated, but he did so.

I could hear the distant fight like a rumbling in my ears, but slowly, it went away, fading… fading further… then I could hear nothing…

"Sheik? Sheik! **Sheik!** _Breathe_! For the goddesses' sakes!"

I wasn't breathing? But not breathing hurts – I only felt numb…

But I took a deep shuddering breath, head rolling to the side and fingers clawing at my chest.

"Nar… boora… leave… go…"

"What in the name of the three has happened to you?" She hissed, tugging down my cowl. "Sheik, you-"

She gasped a scrambled away as my form slowly turned black, from my toes up to my head, curling around my nose and mouth. I felt my heart beat in my ears, my breathing echoed and booming…

Slowly, my form changed, black squares rearranging in mid-air whilst the Gerudo leader stared on in horror.

When colour returned, I stood before her… but not as I was…

I didn't realise it then, but I had been turned into a beast. A great cat, fur a deep sandy colour and covered in black spots. Almost red, thick lines fell from the corners of my eyes and around my muzzle, fading into the lighter fur, just above my mouth.

Narboora gasped. "Sh-Sheik…"

I gave a loud roar, red eyes scrunching. I raced past her and into the fortress, following the scent of Hero. I could hear the bird overhead, flapping its huge wings and screeching its war cry.

Emerging at the entrance of the Gerudo grounds, I halted, skidding to a stop. I watched intently with new eyes Hero's battle with the large bird; like a cat watching a mouse scurry about…

Or should I say, bird?

I leapt forward, sinking teeth and claws into the rubbery flesh of its soft underbelly. It screamed and tried to buck me off. Before it managed to do me damage, I jumped away, landing next to Hero, who was staring in shock at me.

Glancing at him, my eyes connected with his and he gasped.

"Sheik…?"

Looking back at the bird, I blinked in surprise as it flapped its wings and began to fly away. With a growl, I launched after it, like a ball from a cannon.

Back at the grounds, Hero was about to follow, when Narboora laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go… you need to get to the Mirror Chamber and speak with the Sages."

* * *

I continued to chase the bird through the desert. I dodged the jutting rocks and leapt over small water-holes, filled with the previous night's rain. The bird didn't seem that keen to get away, but still, it flew fast. It was toying with me, I knew it, because we meandered across the sands, before turning back and heading towards Lake Hylia. 

It was sunset when we reached the huge trench that stretched from the desert wall to the hidden Cave of Ordeals, and – like the other holes – it had filled up with water, since the far end had collapsed, damming the liquid and keeping it there.

Just as I thought the race couldn't go on much longer, it ended. The bird was swallowed up by another portal, which proceeded to disappear.

I stopped and watched it go, red eyes narrowing in slight anger.

Needing a drink, I padded over to the new oasis and lowered my head to the water… and stared at my appearance; this was when I finally saw what I was.

I didn't step back in shock; nor did I howl in horror. I just… stared. This must have been how Hero felt when he first saw his bestial self. I felt somewhat afraid; not only at the concept of being stuck as a cat, but also at the thought of what could possibly have caused this…

I had been in Twilight before – I hadn't turned into an unknowing spirit and I hadn't transformed into what I was at that particular moment… but I had never been hit with a shadow crystal before, so…

That voice, that comforting voice… what was it? It must have been against me to let the monster inside of me out…

* * *

When I finally returned to the grounds, it was well into the night. I passed the Gerudo guards without a hitch, sticking to the shadows and only moving when the coast was clear. 

I did not know to the full extend why I was sneaking back in. Narboora saw my transformation with her own eyes and must have alerted the guards of me, telling them not to attack, but still, I stalked through the corridors and passageways, hiding beneath and behind the colourful drapes.

Then, my room was in sight. There was only a short expanse of hallway left – a few hundred yards or so – and I could make it there in seconds with my new-found speed.

I set off, sprinting-

But I skidded to a halt when a small figure stepped in my path. It was the young redheaded girl. She no longer had the headscarf on and her crimson hair cascaded over her shoulders, falling over her cerise eyes and setting them off like wildfire.

There was something odd about her, though. Her purple robe was loose and the golden rope was untied, hanging from the loops around her middle and her sandals were undone. Her pink eyes, burning bright, had a strange glint to them – one that only a knowing _woman_ like Zelda had.

"Sheik…" She whispered, her voice melodious and enchanting. "She seeks your company."

By 'she', I thought the girl meant Narboora. Casting the previous, foreign thoughts to the side, I followed her as she began to walk towards my room. But she turned the corner just before the doorway, heading towards an exit to the outside world. I had never used this door – I had no use to, as it led to the outer desert, known as the Haunted Wastelands.

I glanced at her questioningly as she stopped.

"Sheik, she seeks your company," the girl repeated. "Come, you must meet her – she can help you."

"Sheik?"

I turned. Hero was stood in the doorway, blue eyes wide.

"Sheik…" He began, stepping towards me. "It is you, isn't it?" I gave a nod. "What happened? Wait, stupid question, you can't answer me." He turned to look at the little girl. "Where are you two going?"

She held out a hand to him. "Come; she is eager to meet you too, Hero of Legend."

He blinked in surprise and gave me a fleeting look. "Who is?"

"Come," she said delicately, turning to me. "I will take you to her, if you let me ride on your back."

"Maybe we should talk to Narboora or Yunara…" Hero suggested slowly.

"She seeks your company," she said again, as if not hearing him, a small smile stretching her cerise lips. "I will take you to her, if you let me ride of your back."

I heaved a sigh and slumped to the floor, allowing her to climb on. She leant down and slipped her sandals off, as they were already sliding off her dainty feet. I stood, feeling her hands grip the scruff of fur on my neck for balance, and looked up at Hero, before turning and beginning to walk off into the desert.

The sand was warm beneath my paws (it feels odd saying that instead of 'feet') as I padded along the wasteland. I could hear Hero beside me; he'd obviously decided to come along instead of going to see the girl's mother.

I looked up at him, a question in my crimson orbs. He caught the enquiry and shrugged.

"I did go up to the Mirror Chamber; the mirror wasn't there still," he explained. "But the sages didn't show, which I was expecting them to. After we meet whoever this girl's taking us to, we'll go back to Zelda."

I nodded in understanding and turned back to the dark horizon. Behind us, the lights of the Gerudo fortress faded into blackness and soon, we were surrounded by the same thing – miles and miles of warm, shifting sand and a shady, star dotted, cobalt sky.

Some time into the journey – we had lost track of time – the girl began to hum a soft tune, her rose-pink eyes closing as she lost herself in the song…

"Sheik…" I looked up at Hero. His gaze was fixed on something to the left of us, in the distance and, staring in the direction he was, I spotted what had got his attention.

It was obviously a poe. Its lantern shone in the darkness, clicking and creaking as it swung with the ghost's movements as it travelled towards us. Even if I didn't have my new senses, I would be able to see it; my Sheikah senses allowed that.

Whilst the great Three gave the Hylians ears to _hear_ the goddesses, they gave us Sheikah eyes to _see_ the truth; that includes ghosts and other spiritual things.

Back on subject: this poe was different. Its robe was a deep blood red (when normally they are ghostly white) and its eyes were hidden by a hood of the same colour. There were two explanations: one was that this poe was a much stronger spirit, and the second was that it was a totally different ghost all together.

We stopped moving. Hero brought out his shield and sword, and my tail twitched, body ready to move so not to endanger the still un-named girl, who was oblivious to the threat and still singing.

The poe halted just before us and the girl opened her eyes, her humming ceasing. She smiled brightly.

"If you take us to the temple, I will sing for you," she said.

The ghost nodded enthusiastically and she recommenced her song, watching as it began to move away. I followed, Hero too, but still I did not know who we were meeting and where…

* * *

We had travelled for what seemed like an eternity when I saw the great triangle of sand rising up in the horizon. The girl stopped humming and the poe disappeared, leaving us alone in front of the sand sculpture. 

The girl nudged me in the sides with her bare heels and I swallowed the growl in my throat, walking forward towards the pyramid.

As we neared, a large, arched doorway appeared in the wall of the triangle and, after a moment's hesitation, we entered. It closed up behind us, and we would've been enveloped in darkness had it not been for the sudden lighting of torches along the _stone_ hallway. In front of us lay a staircase that led down to… **somewhere**…

"She waits for you," the girl reminded us softly. "She seeks your company."

Looking up at Hero, I received a nod and we moved towards the darkened steps, carefully descending them slowly – I wasn't used to using stairs with four legs just yet and with Hero being a hero, he was courteous in holding up.

Hero tugged slightly on the neck of his tunic. "Goddesses… is it just me or did it get hotter?"

It had become warmer; more so than the already humid desert air. The heat prickled at my skin beneath my fur and the stone floor made the pads of my feet tingle.

The final step set us in ankle-deep balmy water. We were in a large room, misted by steam, but we could make out burning fires in various places and drapes in various shades of red. Before us, through the fog, I could just see a great golden triangular shape, flanked by unlit torches.

The girl leapt from my back and ran towards the golden triangle.

"I brought them!" She crowed. "I did! They're here!"

Hero and I stood still, watching as the mist parted to the sides, allowing us clear view of the girl and the gold sculpture, which was elevated slightly on a ruby-encrusted pedestal, meaning it was out of the hot water.

"Yes Raisa," a feminine voice echoed the reply. The torches flared up in flames as if answering the voice. "I can see that you have brought them, child. Come forward, Heroes of Legend…"

I paused in surprise. '_Heroes of Legend_'? As far as I knew, there was only one Hero of Legend…

But still, both of us moved towards the girl and statue, which had now started glowing.

"Greetings to you," the voice said. "Finally, we are able to meet. I am Din, one of Three and one of Power… Thank you, Raisa, for bringing them…"

I glanced at the smiling girl, who was obviously named Raisa. I had never known her name – I only saw her at birth and I was only ever around Azon because I was taught with him.

"Link, the courageous Great Hero who rose up against the darkness, your name is once again being called out. The Earth Guardian, the Great Deku Tree, told you of a dark wind blowing from this desert and he speaks the truth.

"Sheik, one of the last known Sheikah who holds his people true, you must accompany Link on his quest to vanquish the darkness. It is your destiny to do so…

"Bring me the glittering Fire Ruby of legend and I will tell you more of your fate. You must take Raisa with you – she holds the key. Fulfil your future – tread in the footsteps of those before you… Good luck, heroes… the Realms depend on you…"


	7. 6: Unknown And Unclean

_Chapter no. :_ 6  
_Chapter title: _Unknown And Unclean  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **Very Excellent Now-Knowing Seal (of approval)** from Venks  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews...  
_Devlish Child  
Xerxies19  
_Notes:_ I got quite a few comments about Sheik's transformation. For those who haven't realised, he turned into a cheetah. Why? Well, the eye markings look Sheikah-ish (crying eyes - the Sheikah Eye...) and a cheetah is fast, but stealthy. It's got 'Sheik' written all over it. And plus, many artists draw him as such. I'm just going with the flow.  
And another thing: I got an email from a 'worried fan' (God knows how they got my email address...) wondering if I knew Sheik was actually Zelda and vice versa. My reply was, "Um, duuuh?" People, I have played and completed OOT. I am very aware that Zelda was Sheik, but this is precisely why this is **fan**_fiction_. I am sick of fanatics who are so, "OMG, dumbass, Zelda waz Sheik, like, wot now? So ur stoopid!" It's just... argh! Plus Sheik weren't in TP, so I can do the hell I want with him. I could make him wear a pink dress if I wanted him to... now wouldn't that be scandalous?  
Enjoy :)  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update:  
_**If life deals you lemons, make lemonade; if it deals you tomatoes, make Bloody Marys. But if it deals you a truckload of hand grenades...now THAT'S a message!**

* * *

With a flash of light, I was thrown back. I skidded through the hot water and came to a stop, thankfully before I hit my head on the stone wall inches away. 

"Sheik!" Hero called out, rushing over to my side as I sat up. "You're back to normal!"

I looked down at my body and, yes, I was once again human. The black-spotted fur was gone, the tail and paws too. I sighed in relief and tugged my cowl back over my nose and mouth, easing my aching body off the watery floor.

"You okay?" He asked. Caring and kind as always, Hero…

"Yes, Hero."

"Damnit!" He cursed.

"What?"

"Stop calling me that! My name is Link! Not "Hero"! Everyone else manages it! Why can't you?"

A soft giggle sounded, stopping me from replying. We both turned to Raisa, making her snigger once again.

"You two are just like a married couple," she stated matter-of-factly, flicking a strand of bright red hair over her shoulder. "But we have to get that ruby."

I glanced at Hero. "Who died and made her in charge?"

"You, if you don't start using my name," Hero retorted, but I ignored him.

"She's right, _Hero_; we have to get that ruby."

Raisa nodded. She then walked over to us, her bare feet making swishing noises in the water as she moved. Stopping before me, she held up her arms, her pink eyes pleading.

"I know you are not a beast anymore, but will you carry me back? The stone and sand hurt my feet."

I nodded and bent down, lifting her onto my hip. She wrapped her arms around my scarf-covered neck, making sure not to remove my cowl in the process, and beamed.

"Shall we?"

"Come, _Hero_," I said purposely, turning to the stairs and beginning to walk up them.

I swear I could hear him grinding his teeth in frustration.

* * *

"Oh, Raisa!" Yunara chanted over and over again, burying her face in her daughter's neck. 

We were still in the desert, halfway between Din's temple and the Gerudo fortress. First, we had heard the beating of hooves against the ground and then the shaking of the ground as the boars approached. Upon them were Narboora, Yunara and several other Gerudo, and great hounds panted beside them.

A Gerudo guard had apparently found Raisa's sandals by the door and, after not being able to find the little girl, raised the alarm. Narboora and Yunara had then personally rallied a search party and, using the dogs' keen senses, had tracked us down.

"Sheik, you're okay!" Narboora cried, hugging me furiously. "Oh gosh, I got so worried… thank you – thanks, you two, for rescuing Raisa."

"We didn't… rescue her…" Hero replied slowly.

"What do you mean?" Yunara asked, looking up.

"She… took us to Din's Temple…"

Everyone went silent.

"Raisa, is this true?" Narboora knelt beside the little girl. "You found the temple?"

She nodded. "Din calls to me every night. This particular night, she asked me to bring Link and Sheik."

"We have to return the Fire Ruby," I finished, crossing my arms over my chest.

"The Fire Ruby?"

"Yeah," Hero replied. "I don't suppose you know anything about it?"

"There are legends of it… apparently, it used to reside in Death Mountain with the Gorons, but the Great Hero needed it for his quest against evil and so took it from its resting place."

"But where did he put it?" He asked, a frown slanting his blue eyes.

"No one knows. Perhaps after you have rested back in the fortress, you could go speak with the Goron leader?" Narboora suggested, receiving a nod from both me and Hero. "It is settled… but I would like to hear what else Din said…"

"No you wouldn't…" I hear Hero mutter.

I wasn't paying attention, however. My gaze was fixed to the dark horizon, sweeping over the blackened mounds of sand in the distance. I could feel someone watching me… someone out there, watching…

Snapping out of it, I turned back to the group. Only Raisa was staring at me, an emotion flickering through her cerise orbs that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Well, then," I heard Narboora say, "shall we?"

* * *

The news of what Din's request was didn't go down too well. Yunara was adamant about letting her little daughter go off into the dangerous world, even at one of the Three's order. 

But after explaining that Raisa was the key to finding the Fire Ruby - therefore she had to come to save Hyrule - and swearing to protect her with our lives, the second-in-command let up.

Soon, we were once again in the saddles of our mounts, heading over of the Great Hylia Bridge. Raisa was sat in front of me, her calculating cherry orbs scanning the wide world around her. Though not admitting to her amazement, both Hero and I could tell she was stunned at the difference from her desert home.

"Hero," I said, suddenly, looking over at him. "We should go see Her Highness; tell her of what is going on, even if we know nothing."

He frowned. "What? Why?"

"That's what I did before."

"Huh?"

I resisted the urged to roll my eyes. "When you were on your quest, I followed you and occasionally reported back to Her Highness. She needed to know of Hyrule's fate – this time is not different."

"You followed me?" Hero blinked in surprise. "How come Midna never mentioned-?"

"I don't think she sensed me. Impaz cast an ancient shadow spell over me, hiding me from any Twilit radar."

He nodded in understanding. "Alright, we'll go see Zelda, but quickly – I want to find out what in the name of the Three is going on…"

* * *

"The Fire Ruby?" 

Both Hero and I nodded, and Princess frowned, shift in her throne and gazing up at the statue of the Triforce above her. Nearby, a guard stirred from a light doze, his armour clinking with his movements.

"I have heard of it… through my father's bedtime stories when I was a little girl. All I know is that it was given to the Gorons by the goddess Din herself, and that it opens…"

"Opens what?"

"_How dare you!_" came a roar from behind us. All three of us tensed and looked to the side door that had just burst open. In the doorway stood a rather irate, royally-garbed man, long brown locks coming loose from a ponytail and dark eyes narrowed threateningly; at me, more than Hero. "How _dare_ you speak to her like that?"

Hero blinked in shock. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh, please Prince Isidor, calm down," Princess told the man, who continued to glare at me.

"A _Sheikah_? In the Royal Court of Hyrule?" The Prince spat, striding forward and stepping in between Princess and I. "How _dare_ you taint such a pure place!"

"Prince Isidor!" Her Highness exclaimed, standing and pressing a hand on his forearm in protest. "Will you-?"

"Great Hero," Isidor interrupted, turning to Hero. "I don't know how you can stand being so close to such filth, but I commend you."

Suddenly, I realised, that this Prince must be of the Royal family of the Xiomaran tribe – who else would hold great hate against Sheikah? Most fear me, but not hate me.

"Commend me for what?" Hero asked, naively. "Sheik isn't dirty or anything. I mean, yeah, we just came from the desert, but that makes me just as unclean."

Isidor laughed; not good naturedly, I might add. "Such a humorous side you have, Great Hero."

Hero's brow furrowed. "I wasn't being funny…"

"Princess," I said suddenly. "I must leave. It is obvious I am not wanted. And I must check on young Raisa."

Turning on my heel, I began to head for the door-

"Run while you can, Sheikah filth!" His goading voice roared. "One day, your ancestors' crimes will fall on your head and you will die a thousand deaths at the hands of the goddesses!"

By the time he finished, I was out the large door and into the cool air. Behind me, I could hear the Princess' shrieks, but I blocked them out, instead leaping down the between the two large staircases and walking to the stone railing. Climbing onto that, I jumped off, landing on a balcony below, before continuing my descent to the ground. Upon settling on the lush grass of the garden, just in front of the spiralling helix statue that bore the Triforce symbol, I dashed to the large doors and vaulted onto the wall that surrounded the Castle.

I went on, darting onto the wall of Castle Town, across house and shop roofs, my destination Telma's bar in the south.

Upon reaching Telma's, I found the little redhead sat at a table, upon the scholar's knee. He was laughing with her, telling her some sort of story, slender fingers pointing at illustrations on a yellowing book.

"Oh, hello there, handsome," Telma greeted me with the characteristic and flirtatious wink. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Would you be here for young Raisa? Or for a chat?"

"I must speak with Raisa, but she is to remain here until Hero arrives," I replied politely.

The Gerudo raised her head at the mention of her name. "Sheik!" She squealed, waving. "Are we going?"

I had noticed that as we moved farther from the desert, her mature demeanour dissipated, letting her childish nature flow through. The reason was beyond me, but I put up with the nagging question; one day I would figure it out.

"No. Hero is… settling matters with the Princess and a certain Xiomaran Prince."

"Ah…" Shad said, blue eyes locking with mine. "So you have met Prince Isidor?"

"Unfortunately…"

The Scholar sighed. "Yes, he is rather bad tempered."

"'_Bad-tempered_', Shad?" Telma snapped, scrubbing furious at an irremovable stain on the bar. "That man is worse than the Dark Lord himself!"

"He called her fat," Shad whispered to me, with a wince. "And… various other words that should not be mentioned again."

"He was here?" I asked.

"Yes, with his men. Telma kicked them out and barred them."

I nodded in understanding, before looking at Raisa.

"Stay here until Hero comes."

"Where are you going?" She enquired, cocking her head to one side.

"I have business to attend to. If Hero asks where I am, tell him I have gone to speak with Impaz."

"Who's Impaz?"

I shook my head. "Do not worry, Raisa."

"But it's getting dark outside!"

"I will be fine."

Nothing the girl would say would put me off going back home. I needed to check on my mother. If Xiomaran troops were in Hyrule, she could be in danger. And if she was… I could never forgive myself if she were hurt…

Without a goodbye, I turned on my heel and stalked out of the bar.


	8. 7: Histories and Visions

_Chapter no. :_ 7  
_Chapter title: _Histories and Visions  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **Very Excellent Now-Knowing Seal (of approval)** from Venks  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews...  
_Devlish Child  
Mahoakitti  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
_Notes:_ Sorry for the late update. I've been spazzin about my prom and my birthday; the former is tomorrow -le gasp- and the latter is next Wednesday -le gasp again- so my mind has been... uh... less organised than usual; which means it's _pretty bad_. Lil' Miss Spookiness asked when the yaoi would start. Uh, the answer is 'soon' but it's not what you'll expect XD  
Enjoy :)  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update:_  
**The object of war isn't about dying for your country...it's about making the bastard on the other side die for his.**

* * *

She was fine. There had been no murmur in Old Kakariko; not a sound, according to Impaz. She was surprised to see me, she admitted; it wasn't a full moon, meaning I was there without Her Highness' direct permission. Since I was her servant, 'holidays' (as she called them) were scarce with Hyrule being such a large place. Once a month, I was allowed to return home; once, every full moon. 

She was also intrigued by the reason I was there.

"Xiomaran troops?" She had repeated. "In Hyrule?" She had snorted at the thought. "Brave of them… but why now? And with the Prince? They are an odd bunch, I have to say…"

I sighed, rubbing my temples, eyes closing as a gust of night wind blew dust up onto the roof of the abandoned café. 'An odd bunch' was the wrong phrasing and both Impaz and I knew it; 'unpredictable' would be more suited, but even then…

I think I know how Hero felt during his previous quest. Even though he had Her Twilit Highness, he had to figure out most things on his own.

"All we have," I muttered to myself, crimson eyes looking up at the sickle-shaped moon. "Is the key and a legend of the Fire Ruby… and the Earth Spirit's warning… and now Xiomarans on the war-path for my head on a golden platter…" I groaned; something I didn't usually do. "What in Hyrule is going on?"

Was I expecting someone to reply? The wind? The moon? The ginger tabby sleeping contently in my lap? The green-garbed Hero walking down below?

…

I didn't speak out his name. Firstly, I didn't want to. I like to watch people; I like to observe. And Hero is an interesting subject. Secondly, I didn't have to.

He looked up, as if sensing my gaze, and his blue eyes softened. He raised a gloved hand in a saluting-greeting and his handsome face melted to accommodate a boyish grin. Pulling out one of his clawshots, he hooked onto the meshing nearby and climbed onto the terrace.

"Hey, Sheik," he said, still smiling, sitting down beside me.

"Where's Raisa?" I asked, gaze fixed once again on the crescent sliver in the sky.

"At Shad's house. He said he'd look after her."

I didn't reply; did his statement need one?

"Sheik, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Hero."

"…What's… why…?" He frowned, trying to figure out how to word his question. "The Xiomaran really hate the Sheikah… why?" When I didn't answer, he shrugged, looking away. "I mean, you don't have to answer – I'm probably going into areas I shouldn't. It's really none of my business, but-"

He stopped when I laid a hand on his arm. His aqua orbs flitted down to where we were connected before meeting my stare. I never initiated contact; never welcomed it, either. But here I was – touching the Great Hero…

"It goes back centuries, Hero…" I began, letting go of his tunic. "Centuries before the previous Great Hero… I do not know the full tale, but something sparked off a war between the Xiomaran and the Sheikah about who should have the right and the privilege of serving the Royal Family under blood oath until Kingdom come… the ruler at that time, a King of age, did not intervene – it was his business, but not his fight.

"Still, when the Battle of Blood Oath, as it known, savaged the land and disturbed the peace of Hyrule greatly, he did not step in. He sat on his balcony in the tower of Hyrule Castle and watched the battle, the bloodshed, the butchery… he did not care… he saw it as entertainment…"

"How cruel…" Hero commented in a murmur. His tone was genuine; there was no hint of sarcasm.

"Indeed… the Sheikah won, after the Xiomaran retreated into the frozen mountains to the west. We had lost many… but the King did not act as if that were the case. He… dishonoured the dead, not allowing them a proper burial that even a mere soldier deserved…"

"…Then what happened?"

I was ashamed of this part of the story. Yes, we had a reason, but did it have to go as such?

"Sheik?"

"They murdered him."

"The King of Hyrule?"

"Yes…"

"…Then what?"

"They… left. With the bodies of the departed too… legends say the Mighty Impa lead them here, building a town for them and a burial site for the dead. None else knew of Old Kakariko… none apart from the Sheikah… well, the Princess of Destiny knew of it, since she spent seven years of hiding here...

"Years passed, the Great Hero came and went… then there was an attack on this town; by the Xiomaran… this happened but forty years ago; Impaz was a young, healthy warrior, strong and agile. She was the only one to survive the slaughter. Then, by our dying king's orders, she was made to stay until a certain person arrived."

"The Messenger – me."

I nodded.

We remained in silence for some time. I could tell Hero was processing the tale; his brow was slightly creased and his eyes were distant, glazed and unfocused – unseeing. I kept my gaze on him, watching his every move and every flicker. Slowly, he turned his marine orbs to me.

"That's some history…"

I shrugged, turning away. "Everyone has history."

"No, but that's just… crazy. _Inhumane_. It's not as if _you_ did all that."

"I suppose not…"

"It's just prejudice and discrimination. It's wrong."

"It's not their fault either."

"What?"

I paused. "For over a hundred years, tales of us have been passed down to the Xiomaran children, all one-sided: stories that we used foul, shadow tricks, marking us as evil; telling their offspring that we murdered the King so that we could rule Hyrule; that we are cowards because we stay to the darkness and flee."

"You aren't a coward," Hero muttered, looking down; I almost didn't hear him. "Far from it." He shook his head.

I felt something swell in my chest. Pride? Comfort? It was an unknown emotion to me…

I had felt an array of foreign emotions during the past few days that I had been with Hero. I don't know what caused them. Maybe it was to do with not ever having a partner; or maybe never being on the front line. Perhaps it was to do with being around another male? I had grown up around females – the Gerudo, Impaz and Zelda. I had never had a father figure in my life, or a brother, or even a male friend…

Could it possibly be connected to the fact that I was so unsure for the first time in my life? I didn't have an inkling what was going on in Hyrule. Nothing added up. Appearances of Twilit inhabitants when the Mirror was shatter; mutterings of ancient legends and a Fire Ruby; that silky voice in my head that unleashed my inner monster; an old tree's warning…

"Does Impaz know of the Fire Ruby?" He asked, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"She has heard of it from legends and stories, but knows nothing that we haven't heard before."

He sighed, almost in frustration. "I guess all we can do is go to the Gorons and pray we get some answers there."

I nodded in agreement.

"Shall we leave Raisa with Renado and Luda?" I suggested.

"Yeah; I bet Luda's a bit bored now that Malo, Talo and Beth are back in Ordon…" He stood, stretching his arms above his head, his back arching as he yawned. "But… we'll do it in the morning. I'm beat…"

"Hero-"

"Sheik, we need to be full strength to deal with territorial Gorons. If you were to collapse from fatigue or worse, I won't be able to save Hyrule."

Realising he was quoting himself from the Gerudo fortress, I frowned, standing too.

"You won't win with that line again."

"What line?"

His smirk didn't match his innocent puppy-dog eyes. I scowled even more and pushed him back down onto the roof tiles with a small shove to his shoulder, before leaping off the terrace to the ground.

"Hey!" Came the indignant shout.

"Come, Hero," I replied, stalking over to where I'd tethered Nyx, noting that Epona wasn't there. I heard him land way behind me, his heavy leather boots hitting the ground with a thud. "By the time we have collected Raisa _and_ arrived at Kakariko Village, Dawn will be seated on her throne."

"Who's Dawn?"

I glanced back at him, fingers working on the knot of Nyx's fastening. "The goddess of the dawn."

"I thought there were only three goddesses: Din, Nayru and Farore…" I shot him a look, my steed finally free. "Oh, I guess not… but Dawn of the dawn… oh, how original…"

"Hero, I think you are the first not from darkness to disregard the gods."

He shrugged. "I'm not disregarding Dawn, I'm just saying, someone should have thought of another name either for her, or for the dawn itself. I mean, Farore isn't called, 'Forest' or 'Courage', is she? And Nayru isn't, 'Water' or 'Wisdom' and Din isn't 'Fire' or-"

"I get it, Hero."

"Sorry."

* * *

"_Come on, Sheik!"_

_He disappeared into the rows of corn with a taunting and playful laugh. I would've frowned; surprisingly, I didn't. I smiled – __**smiled**__. I never usually smile, let alone without my cowl covering my face._

_I raced after him, darting past ears of corn, following the sounds of the laughter and movement, along with the sights of loose limbs._

_Suddenly, he appeared, jumping at me and knocking us both to the ground. He laughed again, placing his hands either side of my head to remove some of his comfortable weight off of me, blue eyes twinkling with mirth. He raised a finger and twirled a lock of my silvery-blond hair around the digit, testing the softness between his index and thumb._

"_Sheik…"_

"_Yeah?"_

_He smiled and leant down. To my astonishment, I didn't gasp or freeze at the fact that his voice was husky and that his lips were mere millimetres away from mine. If anything, my eyes flickered half shut, locked in his gaze._

"_I love you…"_

I jolted awake, shooting into a sitting position. My heart hammered against my ribcage insistently, and my body trembled from… shock? Surprise? I didn't know…

In my half-asleep, unknown state, I forgot where I was. Letting my crimson orbs dart around my surroundings, I took in the furniture of the guest room of Shad's townhouse. I sighed.

We had been forced to stay the rest of the night at the scholar's large home due to a fierce storm that had swept in from the desert. Normally, Hero would have still ventured out; I too. But with Raisa, a young girl used to the scorching sun and warm breeze, with us, we wouldn't endanger illness…

If we did, we would be losing more than time at the hands of Yunara…

I sighed once again, this time a little less shaky as I began to calm down from the strange dream. I was shocked that I could imagine such a scene about Hero, but during the dream, I'm sure I felt something akin to happiness; I was content.

I raised a finger to my lips. They still tingled from Hero's 'breath' and the soft whisper of a 'kiss'.

I wasn't going to deny it - Hero was a very attractive person, loved by both males and females. But me? I was a Sheikah, undeserving of his affection. I was low in society; lower even than that boy who polishes your shoes for ten rupees; lower than a criminal. Hero was the highest one could get without being royalty; no, he was much more important – he was chosen by the Three.

Hero most likely didn't even like males. Growing up around families probably drummed the initiative to find a _woman_ and start his own home into his head. He would never look at a man in that sort of way; let alone me.

I wouldn't let him though. I would not let him look at me in that light. I would not allow him to… _tarnish_ his reputation in such a way.

I loved him too much to let him.

* * *

Demi: Please review. I'm begging you. The more reviews I get, the faster I tend to update; seriously.

P.S. Yaoi, like I said, is soon, but I don't want to rush the relationship too much. I have read too many stories where two characters meet and, oh my God, the next second, they're screwing and confessing their undying love for one another. Bleh. So I intend to let things flow. Sheik already knows he loves Link, buuuuut... -insert sadistic grin- I don't think I'll be letting them get together so soon...

...Unless you review XD


	9. 8: Stories

_Chapter no. :_ 8  
_Chapter title: _Stories  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **Very Excellent Now-Knowing Seal (of approval)** from Venks  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews...  
_The Mad Joker  
Devlish Child  
Soriku-video-gamer  
LovelyLadyGem  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
Rosette  
Mahoakitti  
Celestial  
JtheChosen1  
_Notes:_ Ugh, sorry for the late update. I keep having to apologise, but this time, it was out of my hands. I was stuck in hospital with breathing problems; damn chest... But I was soooo happy when I opened up my inbox to see maaaaany reviews for _Shadow_; you guys absolutely rock. And, as such, updates will be more frequent... though that may be because I've already written Chapter 20... and because I've promised you yaoi soon when it happens Chapter 16 or so -winces- I is sowwy. If you badger me enough with reviews and messages, however, it may happen sooner than later.  
Enjoy :)  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update:  
_

* * *

By the time I was dressed and had my weapons concealed within my clothes, it was mid-morning. The sun was sitting upon the roofs of Castle Town, gazing down on the inhabitants and merchants with a content smile, his brightness chasing away any trace of the storm during the night. 

Raisa bounded into my room with a happy giggle, pink orbs twinkling with delight. She was garbed in a little, purple dress with a white collar and bow around the waist, given to her by Telma, _"because I thought it would look cute on her and I had to buy it"_; a large, white ribbon also partitioned her crimson hair at the back into a small tail that cascaded down to mid-back with the rest of her hair.

"We go now?"

She had been ecstatic when we had told her we were going to Kakariko Village in the morning and obviously, her glee hadn't evaporated during the storm. She leapt onto the bed but, unlike most children, didn't jump up and down. She simply stood there, staring at me.

"We go now?" She repeated.

I nodded.

"Yay!" She crowed. "I'll go get Link!"

She disappeared in a blur of red and purple. I sighed and walked out of the room too, moving down the stairs to find Shad sat at his dining table, a pile of books set out in front of him instead of food.

He glanced up, smiling. "Oh, hello Sheik. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you."

"Good!" The scholar chuckled and I sat down. "Though Raisa didn't."

"Is she okay?" I asked quickly with a frown.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean it in that sense. She was so… energetic. Luckily, I was awake most of the night, the insomniac I am…"

I studied the books. They were tales and fables, myths and legends, all ranging in their stories, but all to do with the same person: the Great Hero. There were many illustrations that spattered the pages that were open – some supposedly of The Hero, some of others; I distinctly remember spotting the picture of a Zora.

I picked up one of the books and brought it closer, staring into the painted sapphire eyes. This drawing of the Great Hero looked just like Hero; golden hair, aqua orbs, green tunic, handsome face. The picture, however, showed him with his hair parted in the middle; his tunic was different – less buckles and this hero didn't have chain-mail underneath…

That was odd; his injuries must have been horrific without such protection, meaning he must have needed many fairies… or someone skilled to tend his wounds at least.

"Oh, yes, I was researching that Fire Ruby for you."

I glanced up at Shad, urging him to continue.

"There are many mentions of it – but also of two other gems: the Emerald of the Forest and the Water's Sapphire. Tales state that three magic nations protected these spiritual stones, given to them by the Three: the forest children, the Kokiri, had the Emerald of the Forest; the Zora were the holders of the Water's Sapphire and the Gorons possessed the Fire Ruby.

"Combining the stories, the previous Hero embarked on his quest against darkness. But at this point, the Master Sword was sealed behind…"

He frowned, eyes flitting over the yellowing page of a book.

"You see, this is a point that isn't picked up on. The only account of where the Master Sword was sealed is from this book and as you can see, it isn't in the best of conditions… but the Master Sword was locked away somewhere and to attain it, he had to obtain the three spiritual stones. He did so and received the Blade of Evil's Bane. To put it short, darkness was vanquished and Hyrule was back in peace.

"Facts go a little foggy at this point. Apparently, the Hero managed to return to his childhood, before venturing out beyond the borders of Hyrule… returning, he was once again an adult, still obtaining the gems. The Emerald he gave to his childhood friend; the Sapphire he gave to his would-be fiancé…"

"And the Ruby?"

He frowned. "He gave that to his love."

I too scowled. Twice I had heard of the previous Hero's lover; from the Great Deku Tree and from Shad – both were vague and only mentioned in passing. But whoever this person was, they must have been very special to him. He gave them the stone of Din and never returned to the Kokiri…

Wait a minute…

_His childhood friend_? The Deku Tree said that he grew up a Kokiri… that meant that this friend must have been a Kokiri… and since the Kokiri don't age, they can't die, unless unnaturally; there was a good chance this person was still alive and still holding Farore's Emerald.

I stood just as Hero climbed down the stairs. He rubbed powdery sleep from his eye and yawned behind his hand, blinking at me.

"Morning, Sheik… Shad…"

"Hero, we need to return to the Sacred Grove."

He froze, backtracking. "But why?"

"Yes, Sheik – why?" The scholar added.

"You say the previous Hero gave the Emerald of the Forest – another of the spiritual stones – to a 'childhood friend', yes?" Shad nodded in agreement. "He grew up with the Kokiri-"

"Meaning it must be there!" Shad finished, blue eyes wide with amazement. "Of course! But, you know where the children of the forest are?"

"Yeah, we've been there," Hero replied, fastening the buckle of his belt.

"Then, hopefully, you'll obtain the first gem and you'll be one step closer to why such strange goings-on have been… well, going on. It may not be Din's, as she requested, but surely Farore is in on this too."

I nodded at the scholar.

"Thanks, Shad," Hero said with a nod of his own. "Though, I don't suppose you could look after Raisa for us?"

The redhead pouted. "Wait… so we're not going to Kakariko Village?"

Hero shook his head, blonde strands falling in front of his eyes. "Sorry, Raisa. But we're just making a little detour. Then, hopefully with more information, we'll go see the Gorons about the Fire Ruby, okay?"

She nodded glumly and the blond ruffled her crimson locks with affection, a sympathetic smile moulding his lips.

"Maybe…" I began. "Maybe she could come to Ordon with us. She can stay with Rusl, Uli, Colin and Kiska?"

Hero paused. "Who's Kiska?"

"Uli's daughter; remember? She gave birth to her just before you left."

"Oh…" Hero blushed sheepishly. "But, yeah, I suppose that could work. Get her off Shad's hands."

"Oh, don't worry about it." The scholar brushed it off. "Raisa isn't a handful. She's a very intelligent girl, and it's a joy to teach her."

Raisa, too, blushed bashfully, earning a chuckle from both Shad and Hero. The little redhead hurried over to me and buried her face in my leg in embarrassment. Bending down, I picked her up, resting her on my hip. I bowed in thanks to Shad, before motioning for Hero to follow me; he did so, waving back and shutting the front door behind him.

"Nice going, Sheik."

I glanced up at him, as he darted around a large lady wheeling what looked like a wheelbarrow of dirty laundry. Suddenly, I realised, people were staring at me. Not at the fact that I was carrying a child like a father would, but they were staring at the bright, blood-red symbol on my tabard: the Sheikah Eye. Some were eying me with disgust, some with wariness and most with shock.

"What?" I asked, snapping back to the present.

"Nice going – you figured it out."

"Only part of it," I corrected.

"Still, more than I managed to. If I were in charge, we'd be running about like headless chickens," he said with a chuckle.

I shrugged.

"What about the other gems? If he gave the… Emerald, was it? If he gave that to his childhood friend, who did he give the others to? You might have been discussing it with Shad, but at that point, I was most likely stumbling into my clothing."

"The Sapphire to a _would-be fiancé_ and the Ruby to his _lover_."

Hero sighed; by this time, we were at the south gate, walking towards Nyx and Epona. I placed Raisa on the floor and watched as she skipped up to the two steeds, patting their noses when they lowered their heads.

"Hopefully, we'll get more information…" He grimaced. "Goddesses… all we're going on here is 'hope'… with Midna it was all, '_do this! No buts!_'…"

"I'm sorry I'm not much help, Hero…"

"Oh, gosh no, Sheik!" He replied quickly, grabbing me by the shoulders and wheeling me around to face him. "I didn't mean it like that. Don't think it's your fault. With the quest with Midna, things were a bit simpler, y'know? She knew why everything was happening cos she knew Zant – she just wasn't so cooperating at the start…"

All the time he was holding me, I was tense. I couldn't help it. The only people who I'd ever allowed to touch me willingly were Impaz and Narboora. And let's not forget I have feelings for him…

He'd finished his speech and was just staring at me; I began to get uncomfortable.

"Hero…? Could you let go of me?"

"What?" He snapped out of his daze. "Oh, yeah, sorry…" He smiled sheepishly and took a step back. "But, Sheik… we'll figure it out. Not me, not Shad, not Zelda…" He smiled a mature smile. "_We_ will figure it out; together. Some time in the future. It won't be easy – it never is – but… you have been a massive help already. Without you, I would still be fighting those weird Twilit blobs. Without you I wouldn't think to return to the Kokiri to get the Emerald…"

I nodded. I think he took it in agreement and understanding - I just nodded to move him along.

* * *

It was Hero's turn to be tense. Though the farthest we had gone before was the Faron Province and that was near the border of Ordon; and before, he knew we weren't going _into_ his village… 

I glanced at him. His eyes were downcast, resting on the mare's mane. Speaking of his steed, she was bouncy in her step; she obviously knew she was going home, but evidently was to her rider's pace, knowing he wasn't so keen. He heaved a sigh every so often, just a whisper, apparently in thought…

Switching my gaze to my own mount, I looked down at little Raisa, who was sat in my lap, cerise eyes darting around the lush greenery, yet she shrunk back into me when we entered the darkened tunnel by Farona's Spring.

When we reached the sacred pool, I steered Nyx in front of Epona and stopped, startling both horse and rider.

"What?"

"We'll rest a bit," I explained. "Give Epona a wash before showing her to her old owner."

I didn't hint that I knew of his stressful state. He nodded and dismounted, taking Raisa to allow me to get down too.

Turning to the little redhead, I said, "Raisa, why don't you go see Coro?"

She nodded enthusiastically. She had taken a liking to the lantern-seller when he smiled, waved and bid us good day, and had wanted to talk to him in full. I would take this to my advantage to speak to Hero alone.

"Nyx, go with her," I told my black steed, as I removed a pack from his saddle. "Look after her."

He nuzzled my shoulder affectionately and followed after the skipping girl.

When I turned back to Hero, his weapons were on the sandy shoreline, his boots too, and he was sitting on a rock by the deep drop in the water, washing a content Epona in the cavernous waters. He looked a little more relaxed now.

I bent down beside my bag and pulled out a small white bundle. Why hadn't I thought of this beforehand? I stood out to others as a Sheikah because of the large, weeping eye on my tabard. Why hadn't I removed it when walking through Castle Town? It would have stopped many stares…

I always kept a spare tabard in my pack. I can't just simply remove my Sheikah emblazoned one as it's connected to my cowl. So Impaz made me another, just plain white, in case I needed to be in public. I had never used it before since I had stuck to the shadows as much as I could and never cared about what people thought of me.

But now I was with the Great Hero… I couldn't ruin his reputation. He wouldn't be brought down by a 'filthy' Sheikah; it sounds like I'm ashamed to be a Sheikah – I'm not, but when push comes to shove…

Ignoring Hero for a second, I pulled off my tabard, ultimately baring my face to him once again. I could feel his stare, even as I slipped the plain one over my head, pulling up the cover.

"They say it's rude to stare," I say, conversationally, as I adjusted my mask and flicked the curtain of platinum blonde hair over the material.

Glancing up at him, I notice his flustered expression – did I see a blush covering his slightly sun-kissed cheeks?

"Sorry…" He mumbled. I moved over to him after I had repacked my bag and moved my whip back to my person, along with an item Hero did not see. "I was just wondering…"

"Why I changed?" I finished. "Hero, I told you of my people's past – no one trusts a Sheikah. As I am now, I could belong to any tribe of warrior." At his still confused look, I sighed. "Trust me, Hero; it is just better I'm like this. Your friends won't think you've been tainted."

"Tainted?" Realisation dawned on him. "You're worried about my reputation?" He stood. "Sheik, my reputation doesn't matter. Besides, you're just misunderstood. But I understand you; and I believe I can trust you. Who cares if I hang around a-a supposed dark shadow?" He smiled his boyish grin. "You may not be a dark shadow, Sheik, but you're most definitely _my_ shadow. And anyone who can't accept you're not bad… then, I guess, I can't accept them…"

"…You like your lengthy speeches, don't you?"

Ironic, really – I never really heard him talk when on his quest with Midna… only once or twice to answer questions and even then, he was quiet. And now, he talked a lot…

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I do… want me to stop?"

"Well… depends…"

"On what?"

"Who you're addressing and why."

"…What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look behind you."

He did so and paled. "Shit…"

* * *

Demi: Though I say that yaoi will happen in about six chapters or so, there is a wee bit next chapter... -le gasp- can it be true???

Review to find out XD


	10. 9: Homoeroticism at it's Best

_Chapter no. :_ 9  
_Chapter title:_ Homoeroticism at it's Best  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **Very Excellent Now-Knowing Seal (of approval)** from Venks  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews...  
_Devlish Child  
Soriku-video-gamer  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
saeble  
Akatsuki Seal  
Mahoakitti  
Celestial  
JtheChosen1  
_Notes: _-Le gasp!- Can it be?! An... early update? Me? Updating _early_? Watch out people; pigs may fly over head and four horsemen may gallop past for it must be the end of the world... if you're over-dramatic like me, that is. Well, I did promise I'd update early if I got many reviews, and I'm one to hold onto my promises if possible. _Celestial_ pointed out that holding work back for reviews is frustrating and asked why I don't post everything I've written if I've got up to chapter 20. First, I understand that it _is_ unfair to demand reviews; it's very selfish of me. But to be honest, reviews really kick me up to arse to write. It usually falls to my Phoenix, who betas my other stories, but since she doesn't know Link from Zelda, I can't crawl to her to help me. And the reason why I don't post everything is because that's not how I work. I like to keep people on edge so that they _do _read on and keep with it. I'll make sure to be quick about updates from now on, kay?  
I didn't put a quote for last update? -gasp-  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update:  
_**Just remember... if the world didn't suck, we'd all fall off.  
**

* * *

"Shit…"

"'Shit'? Is that the first thing I hear when you see me, Link?"

"Ilia-"

"Don't 'Ilia' me!" She shrieked, hands on her hips. I perched on the rock behind me, watching the drama unfold with amused crimson orbs. "A year, Link – a _year_ you've been gone! You could have at least sent a letter! Everyone was worried _sick_! And the less said about me the best! We knew you were alive, yes, thanks to Rusl going to see Telma every so often, but no acknowledgement at all from you!"

Hero stayed silent and I could tell his eyes were downcast.

"Link, if Epona's hurt in anyway, I swear I'll-"

"She isn't." I decided to end Hero's misery; time for _him_ to be the damsel in distress. Ilia turned to me with surprise, almost as if she hadn't noticed me there. Hero, too, looked at me with astonishment. "Epona is fine. Hero has been making sure that no injury has happened to her and has kept her in the best of shape… even lectured me on the state of my steed," I lied.

Hero blinked in amazement, but with a swift glare from me, he gulped and nodded, not speaking.

"And you would be…?" Her facial expression was moulded into suspicion, but her eyes showed interest; curiosity and fascination too.

"I am Shadow, the Princess' advisor and messenger," I replied, furthermore surprising Hero. "I was told to accompany Hero on his current quest by Her Highness, and, I must warn you, if you harm him in anyway, I'm afraid I'll have to intervene; Hyrule's fate rests on his shoulders once again."

She switched her gaze from me back to him. "I'll be inspecting Epona whilst you speak to father." She turned away. "I'm going to warn the village."

And she stalked away. Hero visibly relaxed, sighing and rubbing his eyes, glancing back at me.

"Thanks?"

"Welcome," I told him with an amused smirk. "Think of that as a token of partnership." I stood and walked out of the ankle-deep waters. "Now, dealing with Mayor Bo on the other hand - that will need to be repaid."

Hero nodded numbly. The thought of the Mayor obviously did that to him; not only was the Mayor the leader of Ordon, he was Ilia's father _and_ a very large man. Pairing the three together meant a very bad situation for Hero, since he did leave both Ordon and Ilia.

With a sharp whistle, I brought back Nyx, Raisa perched on his back. She was smiling broadly, a lantern held in her grip, full of oil, as well as a bottle of the sweet smelling fire-fuel.

"Are we going to the village now?" She asked, as I got on behind her, watching Hero lead Epona out of the deep waters, mounting too after re-buckling the mare's saddle.

I nodded, smirking as Hero paled even more.

* * *

I have to say - watching a fat man explode in fury is a sight to see; but certainly not one to see if the man's rage is directed at you. 

Luckily, it wasn't focussed on me; unluckily for _Hero_, it was concentrated on _him_.

He winced through it all, blue eyes pleading for Mayor Bo to stop shouting before his eardrums burst. I leant back against the support beam of the man's house, eyebrow quirked, wondering when the mayor would run out of air or if his lungs were so big that he could hold his breath longer than a Yeti in a snow storm… hm, a befitting epithet…

Finally, the yelling stopped and everything went silent…

"So, what do you have to say for yourself, Link?"

Hero grimaced. "I'm sorry and it won't ever happen again?"

"It better not, Link," Bo sighed. "You have no idea what I've had to put up with all the time you've been gone. I'm surprised I haven't gone deaf…"

He's surprised _he _hasn't gone deaf? I'm surprised Hero hasn't either; or drowned in spit or shrivelled up from the glares he received from Bo…

"But welcome back, Link," the mayor said, squashing Hero in a bone-crushing hug. "And who would your friend be?"

"Oh, that's Sh-" He broke off. "…Shadow"

I nodded in greeting.

"And what brings you here?"

"I came with Hero - we must go to the Sacred Grove," I replied, arms crossed over my plain tabard; part of me missed the large symbol that emblazoned my soul with pride.

"But surely you could stay for a feast?" The man asked. "Just for tonight. Then tomorrow, you can go - on one condition, and you can bet what that's going to be, Link."

"That I either return every so often or at least write?" The blond suggested.

"Good boy."

* * *

I watched the feast from the grassy cliff top near the ranch. Many colourful lanterns were lit and strung from connected poles, but all illuminated the long table that was situated in the large field that was usually filled with the goats. Laughter echoed over, along with murmurs of mixed conversations. 

My crimson orbs were set on Hero, who was sat opposite Mayor Bo, at the middle of the table, in between Ilia and an empty seat that was supposed to be taken by me. I never had the intention of going. Harsh, I know it is, but I don't do crowds; especially ones filled with gossiping, nosy farmers' wives.

Nearby, there was a smaller table. Around it were the children of Ordon, along with Raisa; Kiska, now a yearling, was still with her mother, naturally. The Gerudo girl sat by Colin, shying away from Beth's dirty and jealous glares. The little blond boy defended her from the other girl's jibes, as I could tell from his facial expressions; it seemed the blacksmith's son had taken a liking to the princess.

Hero appeared detached from the feast. He would reply to questions asked and laugh at jokes, but the smiles were fake; I could tell. His eyes kept straying to my chair and I sighed.

_'Is it really that bad that he worries of you?'_

I froze; it was that voice again.

'Who are you?' I asked the voice.

_'Me? Oh, well…'_ Listening to that silky, seductive tone made me slowly relax, despite myself. _'I'm not your conscience…'_ It continued. '_But you're not schizophrenic, so don't worry. Just think of me as a friend.'_

'_Friends_ don't go snooping in other's heads and talk to them telepathically,' I retorted. 'I'll ask again – who are you?'

_'Hm… I don't actually have a name, you see. If you would like to create one for me-'_

'What are you doing in my mind?'

There was a sigh. '_Sheik, think of me as a wandering spirit, just as lost as you; yet, unlike you, I do not own a body. No, I do not seek to overtake your body… though I do say, it is one hell of a gorgeous one, Sheik; why do you hide yourself so?'_

I blushed slightly, eyes hardening in a glare as if the person (or soul, whatever) was in front of me.

'You turned me into a monster.'

Another sigh. '_No I didn't.' _

'You let that monster out. Where did it come from? And if you call yourself a friend, then why let it consume me?'

_'Sheik, listen – stop calling it a monster. Anything you turn into is beautiful.'_

Thank the goddesses this voice wasn't my conscience or anything actually **part** of me – otherwise this would be past being called "vain".

_'Remember you were hit by a magical bolt from the strange Twilit creature in the Sacred Grove? That is the reason and that is where the dark energy came from. Twilit powers never affected you before, as you know, because of Impaz's old magic. But the reason why you were changed then – and after so long after the injury – was because it was new magic, yet a magic you are strangely connected with. The darkness was simply fighting with your soul. If I hadn't have convinced you to let it out, it would have consumed you and you would be forevermore stuck as a…_' A sigh. '_**Monster**; and the Great Hero would have had to kill you._'

I stayed silent, trying to absorb this new information. In the distance of my foggy mind, I barely registered the sound of Mayor Bo's drunken laughter. So there was new magic in Twilight? I wondered if Midna knew of it…

_'Princess Midna knows that there is rising power in Twilight, but not that it is powerfully new… er, old, I mean… yet without the Mirror of Twilight, she is not able to contact Princess Zelda, meaning, all she can do is investigate and wait…'_

I sighed, looking up. A clear night once again. Damn goddesses and their obsession with playing with mortals' minds…

'… You say you are a lost spirit… but who _are_ you?'

_I' am a shadow, like you. Sheik, we want something that is far from our reach, __we are controlled by supposed higher powers and we know nothing of our true pasts – we are perfect for each other. Think about it… I will return…'_

I felt him go; that tingle in the back of my mind, like someone brushing a feather against the back of my skull – I would have to remember that sensation, to warn me of his arrival next time.

I rubbed my tired eyes and stood, slinking back down the slope. My destination was Nyx; I would take him to a distant part of the woods to meditate – that might help my mind. Perhaps not, but it would give me some time alone to gather my thoughts. I dearly hoped I wouldn't be bothered; not for my sense, but the safety of the disturber.

* * *

"I didn't see you last night," Hero observed, pulling on his boots, before staring into the burning flames in his fireplace that was cooking our breakfast. 

I glanced at him. "I was meditating."

"All night?"

"I had a lot to think about."

"What exactly?"

I didn't reply.

Hero sighed. "You really frustrate me at times, Sheik, y'know?" He stood and began to stir the cauldron's contents. "So many things I want to know about you," he added in a murmur, that I barely heard.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

He froze, whirling around to look me in the eye. I don't think he had realised I had heard his mutter before; he blushed.

"Well… why do you wear a mask?" He asked, turning around to the soup.

"It is… _was_ custom in Sheikah traditions," I explained. "Warriors were to be separated from normal civilians; they were to have no emotional ties – no relationships, no love for another; nothing but comradeship for their fellow fighters, and even that was to be limited."

"But why?" Hero came and sat before me on the floor, in the centre of his small house.

"It made missions and such easier. Nothing to hold back fighting. No worries that loved ones were dead. Nothing but survival in their minds…" I looked away. "I am merely trying to honour my ancestors…"

"Yet, you have loved ones, Sheik," Hero replied with a smile, resting his cheek on his fist. "That's what makes you a good warrior. You may not know it now, but when you fight, you gain power from worrying your ass off about me because I tend to get in some serious shit someway or another and it'll have to be you that comes and rescues me."

"Who said I'd ever rescue you?"

Hero feigned injury. "Why, Sheik, I'm… offended! That _hurt_!" He laughed, and I allowed a smile behind my cowl. "You'd _have_ to save me, though, because without me, Hyrule will be destroyed."

"I suppose," I answered with a dramatic sigh.

He chuckled. "See?" He reached over and tugged lightly on my mask. "You should take it off more often, though; you're cute."

I thanked all the deities up there that that I had said scarf to hide this blush the compliment brought on. All he saw was a raised eyebrow and hardened crimson irises.

"_Cute_?" I repeated.

He smiled slyly. "Yup."

"…I don't do cute."

"Yes you do! And you do it so well!"

"Hero…" I growled warningly.

"Yes?" He replied innocently. But he was far from innocent; his eyes told me so.

"I do not do cute. I do not do it well. And anymore say on the matter and you will regret it."

"Oh really?"

I raised my eyebrow once again. "I'll tell your village you were molested by Gerudo women."

"Eh, I'd be even more of a hero around the guys, even though it _didn't happen_."

"I'll tell them you asked a Zora if they could drown."

"Hey, that was research purpose only. And still, that wouldn't stop me calling you cute."

An idea popped into my head and I leant forward, a cruel and crafty smirk curling my lips. Hero gulped. "I'll tell them you're as virginal as the day you were born."

He blushed bright red, and tried to glare at me. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh really?" I mimicked his earlier words.

Snarling with a wolf-like growl, he jumped at me, knocking me back against the floor. He towered over me, hands pinning my shoulders to the rug and legs either side of me. His face was millimetres from mine and I suddenly felt a bout of déjà vu – only, in the dream, his touch was softer and he was without the furrowed brow.

"Truce?" He asked. "I won't call you cute ever again and you won't tell the whole of Ordon that I'm, as you so kindly put it, _as virginal as the day I was born_; deal?"

I nodded. "Deal." I sighed. "Do you want to get off me? If someone were to walk in, they might take our position in a very wrong direction; this is a very suggesting arrangement and a little homoerotic."

He blinked in confusion, head cocked to the side cutely. "What do you mean?"

Just then, as if on cue, the door burst open and Beth stumbled in. "Link! That Gerudo girl is-" She broke off. Her eyes widened and she ran out of the house as quickly as she came, screaming for her mother.

"Oh… _now_ I get what you mean…"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

* * *

Demi: please make my life easier and review. They're like cookies for me; and I'm a major cookie fiend. 


	11. 10: He's Humping Your Leg?

_Chapter no. :_ 10  
_Chapter title: _"...He's Humping Your Leg?"  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **Very Excellent Now-Knowing Seal (of approval)** from Venks  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews...  
_JtheChosen1  
Revan  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
Foggy Brains  
Demonwolf98  
greenikat89  
Akatsuki Seal  
Tak  
Devlish Child  
Sheik  
_Notes: _And again, another early update... however... there will not be another update for a week or so; I'm off to Devon with my Saz-chan for a week and then back to my homeland, Wales. Depending on how long we stay in Wales and if my grandparents will allow me on the computer (which they probably will) this will mean that I don't know when I'll get the chance to update. Sorry guys, but a goddess does need her breaks, ne? Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to _greenikat89_, a self-confessed former-lurker, who gave me such an insightful review that made my toes curl in glee. Cheers, m'dear.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update:  
_**My advice to you is: Get married. If you find a good partner, you'll be happy. If not, you'll become a writer.**

* * *

"Nice job, Link! Hopefully, they'll start to listen to me again – I think they missed you!" 

Hero laughed, bringing Epona around and trotting back up to Fado, the goats safely back in their stable. I watched them converse from my place, perched on the ranch's wooden fence, a knee brought to my chest and an arm resting on top of it. Raisa was sat on the floor beneath me, along with Colin; both had wide eyes and excited expressions at watching a master rider.

"Oi! Fado! A goat got loose!" A yell echoed up from the village.

I frowned. I hadn't seen any goats slip past Hero…

Then Nyx came thundering up into the field, racing around the grassland before coming to a halt beside me. He gave a little whine and nuzzled my arm, before taking a hold of the wrappings around my wrist and tugging.

Mayor Bo appeared by the gate followed by Rusl. The larger man was a bit out of breath, whereas the blacksmith looked as if he had only run a short distance. They looked around and, upon spotting Nyx, made their way over.

Hero, too, sauntered over, still mounted on Epona.

"Something wrong?" I asked, stroking my steed's nose gently.

"That isn't a goat of Ordon, but…" Bo began, stumped by Nyx.

"Is he yours?" Rusl asked.

I nodded.

"Sorry, we didn't know what he was," the swordsman continued. "He entered the village and, when we approached him, he bolted. He's very fast and agile."

"He is."

"But what is he?" Bo asked again. "He looks like one of the goats, but…"

"He has many names; deer, antelope, elk…" I replied. "They live near my village, and I do believe they are related to the goats of Ordon, yet split somewhere along the line."

"Sorry, little feller," Rusl apologised to Nyx, who was (oh so bravely) hiding his face under my arm. "For spooking you."

"Link! Will you give me my riding lesson now?" Colin asked excitedly.

Hero chuckled. "One lesson. But then, uh, Shadow and I will have to get back to our quest."

Colin nodded enthusiastically and leapt off the ground, following Hero as he dismounted and returned to the centre of the field. Glancing down at my steed, I frowned.

"What kind of fearless warrior are you?" I asked, running a finger up one of his blunted horns. I scowled even more. "And what _have_ you been doing? I sharpened your horns last night."

He whickered and snorted, staring up at me with deep onyx orbs. He craned his neck and nuzzled my temple, teeth grazing a lock of my silvery hair. I smiled behind my mask and rubbed his chin in return.

"Come," I said to him, standing and leading towards the gateway of Ordon Ranch. "Looks like I'll have to sharpen them _again_."

Walking back through the village, I was greeted with a few waves and smiles. It was nice and yet somehow sad… if these people knew I was had Sheikah blood flowing through my veins, I would only get averted stares and signings against evil. But since I was now _only_ the Princess' aid, I was treated as an equal, rather than someone to be avoided like the plague.

I sighed.

"Oh, why so glum, Shadow?" Uli asked as she came over along the path from her house, Kiska in a pack on her back.

I felt a twinge of guilt; this kind young mother was so caring and benevolent and I was _lying_ to her.

"I am okay, Uli, thank you," I replied, with a small bow of my head.

She smiled. "I hope you are. By the way, I must thank you for bringing Link back to us. Even if it's temporarily, he's back. And I hope that you both return from your quest safely."

"Thank you, Uli."

"Keep him safe, Shadow. I know how much trouble he got into as a kid – who knows what he can do now!" With a chuckle, she was gone.

* * *

"_You're worried about my reputation? Sheik, my reputation doesn't matter."_

It reverberated around my mind and I kicked a stone into the deep drop in Ordona's Spring. With a sigh, I kicked another pebble, a little harder this time, making it fly over the small waterfall.

Nyx whickered behind me, laid beneath the shade of a tree contently, horns and hooves once again sharp – hopefully he'd stop insisting on blunting them.

"_You're most definitely my shadow!"_

My lips quirked somewhat. That phrase made me smile inwardly, yet it wounded me. I didn't want to be his shadow – I wanted to stand by him in the light, safe in the knowledge that he… loved me…

I frowned. Don't think like that, Sheik, I snapped.

_'Think like it – __**think like it!**'_

'Not you again…'

_'Yes me again…'_

I sighed for the umpteenth time.

_'Actually, if you really feel so strongly against your love for Link, maybe you __**should**__ think like that… though I commend you – if I were you, I'd have most likely jumped him by now… actually, I can't say that; I haven't jumped __**you**__, have I?'_

'That's because you're a voice that decides to torment me every so often,' I replied coolly, even though my face burned.

_'Everything has a cause and everything has a beginning,_ the voice answered. _I may seem like just a voice, but I do have a body. If I didn't have plans, I'd appear and whisk you away – far away from these troubled realms…'_

I had to admit, the thought was nice – somewhere new… but Hyrule was my home; I couldn't leave it in such a state… what was I even thinking? This was a strange voice, which somehow managed to enter my mind undetected and get me to talk in a civilised, yet casual tone…

'And what would these plans be?'

_'Oh, you'll find out soon, my dear Sheik.'_

"Sheik?"

_'Oops, I guess I'd better go… But, Sheik, don't be stupid – remember that Kokiri girl gave Link the ocarina and her fairy spoke of a song? Get Link to play it; he'll know it – then you'll see.'_

Before I could say – or rather, think – anything, the tingle at the back of my mind surfaced, signalling his departure. I sighed, and turned around to see Hero walking towards me, Epona off towards Nyx in the shade. He smiled with his trademark boyish grin and stopped just before me.

"What'cha doing?" He asked.

I would have shrugged if it were a 'me' thing to do. "Nothing, Hero."

"So, I guess I should take that as a cue for us to head to the Kokiri."

Get Link to play the ocarina? It… was an ocarina… nothing special. It was carved from wood and painted a light blue – was I missing something here?

"Hero…?"

"Hm, yeah, Sheik?" He asked.

My brow creased and I looked away. "Remember that girl, Saria, gave you the ocarina? What if you played her song?"

"What song?"

"Just… the fairy said you'd remember it. Just play something on the ocarina, Hero. The notes that come to mind – just play."

"But, I-"

"Just try, Hero."

"But-"

"Play the goddamn ocarina."

He flinched slightly, nodding. His hand went to a magic pouch on his belt and he pulled out the small instrument. His fingers placed themselves over the holes and he brought the mouth piece to his lips, taking a deep breath before letting a smooth note escape into the air.

And he did as I asked – he played various notes, ascending before flowing into a strange, bouncy tune. His eyes were closed as he concentrated; had the voice been correct in saying that Hero would know the tune? But how would it aid us?

Hero came to a stop. Opening his cerulean orbs, he raised an eyebrow. "That was strange… so how does this help? Or did you want to be serenaded?"

I was about to roll my eyes when a green aura surrounded Hero's form. He blinked in surprise, but his eyes were distant and unfocused. I frowned in concern.

"Hero?" I tried, receiving no reply. "Hero?"

Then, the green outline disappeared and he snapped out of it, taking a few steps back as he hit Hyrule again. He rubbed his forehead and shuddered.

"Well… that was weird…"

"Hero, are you alright?" I stepped up to him. "What happened?"

"I was speaking to Saria… she said the song connects us… I asked her about the Emerald; she knows who has it, so I guess we have to go back anyway… but Sheik? What made you think to play the song?"

"Oh, I just had a feeling…"

"Great, well, in the future, you should feel a whole lot mor-" He broke off. "I'm not going to finish that sentence…"

"Please don't," I agreed.

* * *

"So, um, Sheik?" 

I glanced at him to let him know I was listening.

"So… we're in the Sacred Grove… did you see where exactly Skull Kid took us? Cos I've forgotten everything about the scenery we passed on the way to the Kokiri and it looks like Skull Kid isn't coming out to play."

I sighed. "Hero, must I treat you like a child? Remember when you first entered these woods? You stood before that stone-" I pointed to the rock that was emblazoned with the Triforce. "And you howled a tune that made Skull Kid appear. Perhaps you should play the tune on your ocarina."

"But I can't remember the tune!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes; instead, I reached behind me, to the magic pouch under my tabard, and pulled out the object Hero hadn't seen - my harp. It was given to me by Impaz, saying it belonged to someone very important to the Sheikah, just like this outfit.

Hero blinked in surprise, but said nothing, as I held the harp in one hand, resting one golden side against my shoulder, and raised my wrapped fingers to the strings.

The song Hero had apparently forgotten was the first melody I was ever taught. My mother taught me it; it was a tune passed down through my people, created by the Great Impa for the sole purpose of lulling her charge, the Princess of Destiny, to sleep. It only went by one name: Zelda's Lullaby. Obviously Her Highness was named after the Princess of Destiny…

When I first met Her Highness after being saved by her, I noticed she sometimes had troubling nightmares. Playing song to her soothed her and dreams swept through her mind; I also played it to her when times were bleak - it quietened and calmed her.

And so, I struck the strings of my harp, starting the familiar tune. I closed my eyes (as Hero had done when using his ocarina) and concentrated on the melody, letting the notes sweep over me in a memorable warmth.

As I have told Hero on numerous occasions, I am a musician - not a fighter; I simply survive to play.

I slowed to a stop and, unhurriedly, opened my eyes, meeting Hero's smiling gaze.

"That was… beautiful," he whispered, as if not wanting to break the silence.

I looked away.

"When we get time, teach me it, will you?"

I nodded, and turned when I heard a familiar tinny horn blow in the distance. Skull Kid marched through one of the tunnels, his lantern lighting the way and his monkey minions floating behind him, as per usual. Upon seeing us – or more so, Hero – he gave a little jump and happy cry, before leaping towards us and attaching himself to Hero's sturdy leg.

"I think he likes you," I said dryly, as Hero tried to peel the kid off; no avail, the skeletal one held strong… shame…

Hero looked up with a glare. "Don't you even think about telling anyone about this."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it…"

Of course, I wouldn't _dream_ _of it_… I'd actually act upon it.

"Listen, I know you're happy to see me," Hero told Skull Kid. "And I know you want to show me your thanks for saving you, but will you get off my goddamn leg?"

Still, the puppet master held on, his silly grin plastered over his face. The strange puppets then turned and floated away; I started after them, earning an indignant 'hey!' from Hero.

"What?" I asked, turning back around.

He gestured to the kid still attached to his leg.

"Oh, come on, he can't be as heavy as those iron boots you have…"

"You want me to walk with him humping my leg?"

"…He's humping your leg?"

"Well, no, I was exaggerating."

"Just walk, Hero."

He grumbled obscenities under his breath and did as he was told, albeit a little stiffly. With walking in the aforementioned metal boots, he had grown a lot more leg muscle and could therefore walk a bit better when wearing them; they were still too heavy to move normally, however.

We followed the primate-puppets through several tunnels and eventually, my memory of this place began to filter through to my conscious mind, triggering my remembrance of the route to the Kokiri.

Finally, Skull Kid vanished from his spot on Hero's leg in his usual flurry of leaves and his puppets vanished into the canopy above. My companion sighed and rotated his ankle slightly, obviously to relieve a cramp, all the while glaring at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You could have done something!"

"What could I have done, Hero?"

He spluttered. "I don't know! Just… you could have kicked him off – I know that kick of yours is powerful."

"Oh yes, because I was going to deal with the endless army of monkey puppets just because you can't handle a fan."

He… pouted. I raised an eyebrow. The Great Hero sulks? I actually never would have thought such a thing could happen. His aqua orbs watered and the bottom lip quivered – so he was trying to pull the guilt trip on me, trying to get me to say sorry for making him limp a mile or so with a heavy skeleton on his leg…

"Hero, stop it; I won't fall for it, so you're getting no apology for me."

The pout did go, but it was replaced by an indignant glare. He stalked off towards the tunnel and I followed after him.

"Stupid pretty boy… thinks he knows everything… I'll show him…"

"I can hear you, you know," I pointed out, earning a curse from him up ahead.

* * *

Demi: Y'know... I leave for Devon on Saturday... meaning... if I feel generous, I _could_ update tomorrow... if I feel you deserve it, that is XD 

Oh, I know I'm mean - you gonna do something 'bout it? Go on! Press that li'l 'go' button and gimme some love - in return, I get you one step closer to yaoi.

Think about it...


	12. 11: The Past Is Green

_Chapter no. :_ 11  
_Chapter title: _The Past Is Green  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **Very Excellent Now-Knowing Seal (of approval)** from Venks  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
JtheChosen1  
Ryukai-MJ  
Foggy Brains  
Devlish Child  
_Notes:_ You people better thank those above for this update. -shakes head- I never thought I'd ever do updates a day after each other in my days on Jesus, you guys know how to make me give in. I mean four reviews, che, may not seem like much, but they were happy reviews, 'specially from _Devlish Child_ - huggles- thank you, m'dear. This chapter does have a little bit more plot than the previous chapter; enjoy. And -le gasp- can it be? Hints at yaoi? -dies-  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update:  
_**If you want something said, ask a man. If you want something done, ask a woman.**

* * *

The Kokiri were very happy to see Hero again. As soon as we stepped onto the lush, green grass, he was surrounded by the immortal children. They chatted to him noisily, thanking him for saving their forest and asking why he was back. 

Hero chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, glancing at me for help. I shrugged, an amused smirk lacing my lips and an eyebrow quirked.

"Er," he began. "Can you take us to Saria? We need to speak to her."

As if on cue, the green-haired girl emerged from a large tree stump of a home, her eyes lighting up upon sighting us. Her fairy bobbed around her head before vanishing back into the house.

"Saria!" The Kokiri called. "The grown-ups want to talk to you!"

She nodded and we made our way over to her, thankfully effortlessly, as the children parted to let us through. They waved and bid us farewell, before running off to their own houses; one Kokiri, I noticed, went back to work, trying to de-weed Saria's garden, but failing miserably… the image seemed familiar…

We entered the small house, strangely without having to duck because of a low ceiling or doorway. She turned to us.

"We won't stay here long – I _will_ give you the Emerald, after you hear this…" She took a deep breath. "Getting the Emerald will be easy. I have it, and Farore's temple is deep in the Lost Woods, but I go there everyday, so there is no need to worry. Yet obtaining the Ruby and Sapphire will be hard. They were given to people who weren't immortal as I am, so therefore, who knows where they could be.

"I know he gave the Sapphire to the Zora princess, Ruto, who was also the sage of water, so-"

"Wait, hold up there…" Hero interrupted, glancing at me. "Didn't Shad say he gave the Sapphire to a would-be fiancé or something…?" He paled. "He was engaged to a Zora? I don't mean to be racist or anything, but… how…? I don't get it… how would they…? Zora don't… do they? It's just… no. Just plain no…"

Saria giggled. "Here's the reason… Link. When he set out to find the Sapphire, he found out Ruto and the gem had been swallowed by the Zora deity, Lord Jabu-Jabu. When he rescued both, he found out Ruto had been told by her mother to only give the stone to the person she would marry. Of course, having been rescued by a rather handsome boy, she was all too happy to give the Sapphire to him, and with him being young, he didn't understand such matters. When he came back to the past, he gave the stone back to her, so she could give it to her real love."

Hero, though, was still pale from the thought…

"And the Ruby? Was it given to a Goron?" I asked. Well, if the Emerald had been given to a Kokiri, and the Sapphire to a Zora, then…

"Oh, **don't**!" Hero yelled, turning on me. "You're gunna make me sick!"

"Then stop thinking about such matters," I replied calmly. "Just because a _book_ says he gave the Ruby to his love, doesn't make it so – most history scrolls exaggerate and romanticize events."

He still glared at me, looking a bit green.

Saria, however, smiled, her green eyes twinkling with mature knowledge. "That I cannot say. He **did** give it to his love, but… if I told you… well, it might mess up the goddesses' plans, and it's best one doesn't do that."

I sighed; 'Damn goddesses,' I could help but curse.

She then went to a small dresser and pulled out a drawer, bringing out a small box and setting it on the table nearby.

"He made this box for me," she told us, opening it and bringing out a glittering green gem, surrounded by a gold frame. She held it out to Hero, who took it and, after marvelling it for a moment or two, placed it in a pouch under his tunic, right over his heart.

"Come," the Kokiri girl said, closing the box. "I'll take you to Farore's temple."

We followed her out of the house and back outside. I noted that we were heading towards the cliff that, upon our first arrival, Mido had sent the blonde girl over; that must mean she had been sent to find Saria. We climbed the cliff face (well, Hero and Saria did so – I simply leapt up, earning an indignant mock glare from Hero) and were faced with a deep, dark tunnel that looked like a hollowed our tree trunk.

She gestured for us to follow again and we did so.

"Stay close," Saria told us. "If you get lost in here, you become a Stalfos – forever – or, if you're lucky, a Skull Kid, but I doubt that'll happen to you – you're not children, so…"

She trailed off; she didn't need to go on, we knew what she was hinting at.

At the end of the first tunnel, we saw three other, identical tunnels; one opposite us, one to the left and one to the right. We went to the right tunnel (pun intended) and walked through…

* * *

Eventually, after a dizzying amount of turning and tunnel choosing, we ended up in a sweet smelling meadow. Down the middle was a pathway leading to a gateway, which we walked through, finding ourselves in a small corridor. Sticking close to Saria, we walked calmly (or not calmly, for Hero) past several giant minotaur-like creatures, which stepped aside to let us pass; obviously because Saria was with us. 

"We're here…kinda," she said as we climbed a large stairway up to a large courtyard. The midday sun beat down on us, illuminating the floating forest sprites that flew lazily past. "Okay, now we are."

In front of us was a broken, crumbling staircase that led up to a door, which looked highly out of place; it looked like it should be in a manor-house, not on a temple. I glanced at Hero through the curtain of silver hair before my eye, but he looked unfazed by the strange temple doorway.

As we ascended the disintegrating steps (which looked like they were not part of the original staircase as they were a different colour), Saria spoke up.

"This used to be the Forest Temple," she said. "I know, not only because I've lived for many, many years, but because I was the Sage of the Forest Temple."

"You were the Forest Sage?" I asked. "I heave heard many legends of the sages."

"Wait, why weren't you up at the Mirror Chamber when I went up there?" Hero asked.

"Oh no, Link – they are the ancient sages; the very first sages appointed. I am merely… one in a very long line." She looked at me. "And correction – I **am** the Forest Sage, just not of the Forest Temple, as it's nearby grown-ups…" She paused. "Tell me, I don't know your name. You look familiar, but…"

"I am Sheik… of the Sheikah…"

Saria froze, hand hovering over the dulled gold doorknob. Her eyes were wide, expression screaming with shock.

"Saria?" Hero questioned. "What is it?"

She shook herself out of it. "N-Nothing… just a memory… I knew someone by the name of Sheik…" She opened the door and walked through, us behind her.

Like the doors seemed to belong to a manor house, the room we walked into did too, albeit it was covered in vines and housing two trees at either side of the room. Leaves were strewn across the floor, all different greens – no browns at all.

She continued to the next door, and we passed two wolf-like creatures. They, too, passed to let us through; however, when Hero went by, one grabbed his arm and leaned close, sniffing quickly to inhale his scent. It threw its head back and howled, the second wolf doing so too.

"I think they like you," Saria explained with a laugh, and we continued on our way, through the second door and into a very small corridor. "Watch out for the spider – he likes to surprise people."

Looking up, Hero and I spotted aforementioned spider. It was just like the gigantic arachnids Hero came up against in the Forest Temple, except this one noticed us and… grinned…

Hero shuddered. "That's creepy."

"I think it likes you," I said.

We exited the hallway and ended up in a large room. In the centre of the hall were four unlit torches and in various spaces of the walls were doors which intrigued me to investigate… but I wouldn't succumb to curiosity – I was to concentrate on the mission and nothing else.

"Joelle! Beth! Amy! Meg!" Saria called.

The torches flared up, all different colours; one red, one blue, another green and the final flashed purple. I was suddenly reminded of Arbiters Grounds, when Link vanquished each of the main Poes…

"They're the protectors of the temple and have been even before I became a sage nearly a hundred years ago," she explained, just as a section of the flooring in the centre of the floor came up. "Just step on there – and then follow the pathway to Farore's altar."

"You're not coming with us?" Hero enquired.

Saria shook her head. "It's not my quest or my business, really. Besides, if it really is that important, you can tell me about it – it's your choice. Go on – the lift is a bit of a squeeze, since it was only meant for one person… but Sheik's not exactly big, is he?"

I blinked in surprise, before Hero nudged me along.

Saying the elevator was a 'bit of a squeeze' was an understatement on Saria's part and saying it was 'only meant for one person' was right on the mark. Hero and I glanced at each other. I raised an eyebrow, inviting him to go first, and he did so, stepping in. With a sigh, I slid in after him. I noticed right away that his cheeks were tinged pink and cursed inwardly at how I felt my own cheeks heated up too; thankfully, my cowl hid my blush.

"Uhm, comfy?" He asked, voice uncomfortable.

I glared up at him slightly, and the lift juddered, beginning to lower down. The floor rose and the space became even more cramped. His scent enveloped me; it was the usual smells of the forest, mixed with his own sweat and the musty aroma of… something; I guess that was his own, individual odour.

He was pressed up right against me; I could feel every shifting muscle that moved like liquid beneath his skin and clothing. I gulped, looking away. I mustn't react in this way – I mustn't give into temptation and I must concentrate solely on the mission…

The elevator halted as it hit the floor violently. Hero's arms came round me, obviously on instinct, to hold me still.

"Hero… you can let go now…"

"Oh, hah, yeah, sorry…" He did so and I slipped out of the lift, Hero following after me.

We were in a circular room, with only one passageway, into which we ventured. Up a few ramps and steps, turning various corners, we finally came into a spherical platform. Through the vines that covered the walls I could spot a repeating pattern… or was it the same portrait that hung in various places on the wall? In front of us was an emerald-encrusted pedestal and, on top of it, a golden triangle, flanked by unlit torches; like there had been in Din's temple. There was a continuous, gentle falling of leaves that fell onto our hair, which we either brushed off, or they fell off onto the ground because of gravity.

As we approached, the torches flew into green flames that flickered in an unseen breeze and the golden triangle began to glow.

"Greetings to you, Heroes of Legend… Finally, we are able to meet. I am Farore, one of Three and one of Courage… Link, the courageous Great Hero who rose up against the darkness, your name is once again being called out."

I had a sudden bout of Déjà vu…

"Sheik, one of the last known Sheikah who holds his people true, you must accompany Link on his quest to vanquish the darkness. It is your destiny to do so…"

Yes, Din had said exactly the same thing…

"You two seek the spiritual stones of legend, three collected by the previous Great Hero, the Hero of Time. Doing so will unleash the truth and will change your lives… are you willing to take the risk?"

We both nodded.

"Good… place the Emerald in the centre of the golden triangle…"

Reaching into his tunic, Hero brought out the glittering green gem and stepped up to the pedestal, fitting the stone into the small indent before moving back to me.

For a second, nothing happened. Silence reigned…

Then…

Nothing…

_

* * *

__I reopened my eyes. I was in a forest, surrounded by low shrubberies and hulking trees, standing on lush green grass. In front of me was a small child who was propped against a tree, his face buried in his knees as he sobbed. His golden hair was messed up and had a few twigs and leaves sticking out, his once-green tunic spattered with brown mud. He looked up, blue eyes watering considerably as he heard the distant laughter of the other Kokiri, before beginning to sob again, his arms hugging his bent legs tighter._

_Footsteps echoed and I turned to see Saria running towards us. Her expression became worried and she knelt beside the small child, enveloping him in her arms and holding him tightly._

"_It's okay, Link," she murmured. "I'm here…"_

"_I don't belong here…" I heard him whisper in a wobbling voice._

_

* * *

__I was in some sort of small house, a little like Saria's home. In the small bed was a small child, golden hair spilling over the pillow, body hunched up under the thin covers, as if he was protecting himself or as if he were cold._

"_Hello, Link! Wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you!" A glowing orb, obviously a fairy – blue in colour – flew in the open door and hovered around the sleeping blond; she didn't even notice me – was I actually there or was I a voyeur? "Link, get up!"_

_The boy, named Link, moaned in his sleep._

"_Hey! C'mon! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?!"_

_Little Link finally opened his azure orbs and sat up, stretching up, before staring at the fairy with confusion._

"_You finally woke up! I'm Navi the fairy! The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So let's get going right now!"_

_

* * *

__It was a busy day in Castle Town; or what I assumed was Castle Town; it looked somewhat different from today's town. People bustled about around the large fountain, going in and out of shops; there was even a dancing couple. The young Link was wandering through the town, looking left and right in wonder, jumping in surprise when a group of children ran straight in his path._

_Spotting a young redheaded girl who smiled friendlily at him, he ran up to her._

"_Hey, your clothes! They're...different... You're not from around here, are you?"_

"_N-No…" he stuttered in reply. "I'm from the Kokiri Forest…"_

"_Ohh... You're a fairy boy from the forest! My name is Malon! My dad owns Lon Lon Ranch! Dad went to the castle to deliver some milk, and he hasn't come back yet..."_

_

* * *

_"_Who?!" A young girl exclaimed, stepping back in shock from Link. She looked just like Zelda… was this the famed Princess of Destiny? It must have been… "Who are you?"_

"_I-I'm Link, Your Highness…"_

"_How did you get past the guards?" She demanded._

"_Um… well… it was kind of easy… timing, I guess…"_

"_Oh?" Zelda frowned cutely, but her blue eyes widened upon spotting Navi beside Link's head. "What's that? Is that... a fairy?! Then, are you... Are you from the forest?"_

"_Yeah… I mean, yes I am, Your Highness…" _

"_Then...then...you wouldn't happen to have... the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you?! That green and shining stone..."_

_

* * *

_"_You want the Spiritual Stone of Fire, too?" A large Goron asked as he stopped dancing. Link nodded, dwarfed by the gigantic, muscled Goron…_

_The walls around them (or us, if you wanted to include me) were rocky and excreting red-hot heat, but only Link seemed bothered by it; he occasionally flapped the collar of his tunic to soothe his obviously-burning skin. _

"_The Spiritual Stone of Fire, also known as the Goron's Ruby, is our race's hidden treasure... but hold on – I'm not going to give it to you that easily. If you want it so badly... why don't you go destroy the monsters inside of the Dodongo's Cavern and prove you're a real man? That way, everybody will be happy again! If you do it, I will give you anything you want, even the Spiritual Stone!"_

_Link nodded again; however, he looked a little pale at the thought of dealing with monsters in 'Dodongo's Cavern'… wherever that was…_

_

* * *

__We were once again in the strange throne room of the Goron. Link suddenly appeared in a bright light, stumbling slightly when his feet hit the ground. The large Goron (obviously the King) looked surprised, yet very happy to see the young Kokiri._

"_It's me, Darunia! Well done! Thanks to you, we can once again eat the delicious rocks from the Dodongo's Cavern until our stomachs burst!" Darunia exclaimed, fiercely hugging the child; I feared the hero's bones would break. "What a wild adventure! It will make an incredible story..." Darunia shook his head, letting go. "I can't believe that the Dodongos suddenly appeared in such great numbers! And that big rock blocking the cave..._

"_All this trouble must have been caused by that Gerudo thief, Ganondorf! He said, 'Give me the Spiritual Stone! Only then will I open the cave for you!' You, on the other hand, risked your life for us..." Darunia smiled; at least, I think he did… "Kid, I like you! How's about you and I become Sworn Brothers?!"_

_Link looked doubtful. "Will it take long? I have to get the last spiritual stone."_

_Darunia boomed a deep laugh. "No, there's no big ceremony involved! Just take this as a token of our friendship!" He said, handing over a glittering ruby…_

_

* * *

_"_You want the Spiritual Stone of Water, Zora's Sapphire, don't you?" Asked a young Zora girl._

_Link nodded, pushing wet locks of golden hair off his forehead._

"_My mother gave it to me and said I should give it only to the man who will be my husband. You might call it the Zora's Engagement Ring! All right! I'll give you my most precious possession: Zora's Sapphire!"_

_And so, the Zora handed it over, blushing madly. Link didn't seem fazed – he took it and grinned at the gem, paying no attention to the swooning aquatic girl._

_

* * *

__Hyrule's Castle Town was in uproar for a reason I did not know. Link ran through the streets and I followed him. He looked very spooked and distressed, his blue eyes wide as he asked various people what was going on._

"_I saw the Princess being taken," Link told a bearded man. "What's going on? Who was that man chasing them?"_

"_That guy riding on the black horse must have been Ganondorf, who is renowned as the Gerudo King of Thieves," the man replied._

"_The one riding on the white horse holding the little girl..." Interjected an old man. "Wasn't that a legendary Sheikah?"_

_A Sheikah? With the Princess of Destiny? He must be referring to the Great Impa…_

"_I have a feeling something terrible is going to happen...Maybe I should leave town soon…" An old crone muttered, also joining in._

"_I almost got kicked by that black horse!" A young man yelled, expression gaunt and scandalized._

"_Oh hush up, you whiner! Get over it!" The old woman snapped back._

_Link ignored them and walked away, heading to a large, white temple…_

* * *

With a groan, I opened my eyes, being met with an eye full of green leaves. Brushing them off and looking around, I noticed we were still in Farore's Temple. Beside me was Hero, still out cold… 

What was that dream for? What happened?

* * *

Demi: I haven't played OOT in ages, so gimme a bit o' creative license with the facts, kay? 

People, you are but four chapters away from yaoi. Remember that when your mouse hovers over that 'back' button without giving a review... and think about how sad I'll be... : (

(Hint for later chapter: It may be yaoi, but it's not coventional... -snickers- oh how evil I yam XD)


	13. 12: The Opening of the Eyes

_Chapter no. :_ 12  
_Chapter title: _The Opening of the Eyes  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **Very Excellent Now-Knowing Seal (of approval)** from Venks  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
JtheChosen1  
Foggy Brains  
Akatsuki Seal  
Soriku-video-gamer  
Ryukai-MJ  
Devlish Child  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
_Notes:_ Hey people. I've managed to steal- er, borrow my grandfather's computer just to upload. So everybody clap your hands for my grand-pappy. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I had a splendid time in Devon (thank you to those who wished me as such) and now, I'm chillin' in Wales... who lost the rugby to England. FUUUUUUCK. Anywho, here's the update. And as the cokey-cola people say, "Enjoy!".  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update:  
_**"I may be blonde, but that doesn't mean I'm not stupid."  
**Or  
**"I just need to go and brush my teeth and wash my face... oh what the hell, fuck my face!"  
"I don't really wanna, thanks."  
**_(These are courtesy of my Saz-chan, who accompanied me on this trip, giving me much ammo to throw at her and much shit to giggle at: thanks Saz.)_

**

* * *

**

"Hero… Hero… come on…"

He groaned, head lolling to the side, brow slashing and eyelids flickering.

"Looks like you're coming round…" I whispered. I brushed golden strands out of his eyes with one hand whilst I gently shook his shoulder with my other. "Hero?"

His cerulean orbs opened and he gazed up at me dully for a second or two before blinking. He scowled even more in confusion and slowly sat up, holding his head.

"What was that?" He asked.

"A dream sent by Farore… well, maybe not a 'dream', per se… a vision of the past hero," I explained to the best of my ability.

His lips made a small 'o' in understanding. "Right… um… and the point of that, was?"

"Clues of the spiritual stones?" I suggested, sitting cross-legged beside him. "He obtained the Sapphire from the Zora Princess and gave it back to her… maybe it still resides in Zora's Domain… and by destroying the monsters in Dodongo's Cavern he acquired the Ruby from the Gorons… Death Mountain is nearer – we should head there first, talk to the Goron elders…"

"It's our best course of action, I guess…" He paused, eyes narrowed slightly. "That first vision – he was crying and alone and the Kokiri still carried on playing…" He shook his head sadly. "Yet… they now act like he betrayed them… I don't mean to be rude, but…"

"You think, in some aspect, they deserved it," I finished for him. "Only Saria cared…"

He sighed. "It's not our fight, though. Whatever happened, it's nothing to do with us, right? We should get going…"

I nodded and stood, brushing another leaf from my turban. Hero glanced at me.

"Sheik, will you do something for me?"

"Depends…"

"Well, will you put your Sheikah tabard back on?" He asked, tugging on the plain white cloth over my chest.

"Why?" I replied with a frown. "Hero, it is much easier if I go incognito. People will be easier to talk to and will trust us much better. Even if I leave whomever we need to you, they might not be sure about you, Great Hero or not. Sheikah are seen as scum and filth, even in society today, where not one has been seen since the Xiomaran attack on my village."

He shook his head. "I don't care. If they don't co-operate, then on their heads be it – we're trying to save Hyrule. And… it's strange, Sheik, but I want to be able to say to people, 'Hey, this is my friend – he's a Sheikah, y'know, and he's the best darn thing in my life at the moment!'"

I froze. "I'm what?"

He shrugged, trying to seem indifferent. "You are, Sheik. I can talk to you and-"

"You talk to Shad and Her Highness fine. And what about Ilia and the other villagers?"

He shook his head. "No… they're on a different level than me. With Shad, yeah, he's a friend, but you can't _talk_ to him casually. Zelda's the same. And Ilia is… um… hormonal… and the other villagers… I don't know… I just feel like I can't relate, Sheik. I can to you.

"We banter, exchange insults, and yet we're close. That's the kind of friend I've been looking for. Someone equal to me, with the same views, yet is so deep, Lake Hylia pales in comparison."

I looked away, earning a chuckle.

"Strange, you can deal with insults and name-calling, but when it comes to compliments…" He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't be so modest, Sheik. So will you? Wear your old tabard?"

With a sigh, I shook my head. "Hero-"

"Please, Sheik…"

"Hero…" I looked him in the eye. "You're not going to back down are you?"

"Nope."

"…Fine…" I conceded, sighing again when he grinned with his characteristic boyish smile. "When we get the packs back, I'll put my Sheikah tabard back on."

"Permission to maim anyone who says anything against the Sheikah race and-or you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I can look after myself, Hero."

"Well, yeah, I know, Sheik," he replied. "But that's my role as a hero, y'know? Saving damsels in dis…" He trailed off as my brow quirked even more and a glint appeared in my crimson orbs. "-tress… and helping people whose names begin with an 'S' and end in a 'K' and have the letters 'H', 'E' and 'I' in them, who are also my friend and partner."

"Nice save…" I commented dryly.

"Thank you?"

* * *

"So we're finally going to Kakoo… Kakie… Kakie-rika?" 

"Kakariko," I corrected, glancing down at the little girl who was perched sideways in front of me on Nyx's saddle as we slowly made our way over Southern Hyrule field towards Kakariko Gorge. "And yes, we are."

Raisa's pink orbs lit up even more. "Yay!" She cried. "Link! We're going to Kaka-rika!"

Hero laughed. "Yeah, we are."

"Sheik," she whispered to me. "I don't want to go back to Ordon Village… ever…"

I frowned. "Why not? Colin is there. And Uli with Kiska – you like them, don't you?"

"Yes, but… the others are mean… they said mean things…"

"What did they say?"

The little redhead didn't reply; she just wrapped her arms around my middle and rested her temple on the blood-teardrop symbol on my tabard, a determined expression on her young face. I looked down and paused; it almost seemed like she was trying to erase the tear from the Sheikah symbol…

I rested a hand on her fiery hair, gently massaging her scalp soothingly, feeling the silky strands shift beneath my fingers. She sighed and snuggled deeper into my embrace, before beginning to hum a tune; the one she had murmured in the desert to bribe the strange poe with. Every so often, I heard the whisper of words ('blood', 'fire' and 'shadow' were but a few) but generally, it sounded like a constant hum, her singing too quiet to make a coherent message.

"Sheik?"

I turned my gaze to Hero. "Yes?"

"Remember how Din turned you back from being a cat?" Hero asked. "Well… um… when I was turned into a wolf, and turned back by Zelda, Midna got hold of the magic bolt and could therefore turn me back and forth at will… do you think-?"

"I don't know, Hero," I cut in, with a sigh. "Perhaps, the magic is still inside me… I can feel a presence, but…"

He nodded in understanding. "Well, if you feel worse, don't hesitate to tell me. Cos then, I can stay by you to make sure you're not hurt by anyone mistaking you for a beast."

"Hero, you do not need to worry about, fuss over and protect me. I'm a survivor – it's in my soul to do so, in anyway. I do not need a knight in shining armour or a hero in a green dress either."

"Green…?" His eyes widened before narrowing substantially. "Sheik, take that back."

"Take what?" I replied innocently.

"The green dress comment," he snapped. "This is a **tunic**. And did I choose to wear it? No."

"You could always take it off."

"Ah, people would like that too much, y'see," he commented, with a cheeky smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean – change your clothing. Choose something less dress-like."

"But then I wouldn't be the Great Hero, would I? Well, yes, I _would_ still be the Great Hero, but people probably wouldn't recognise me or anything, y'know?"

"I know," I responded.

"Besides…" Hero began. "At least I don't wear such tight clothing that little is left to the imagination."

My eyes widened and I glared at Hero fiercely, who was grinning smugly.

"I mean, all your opponents must get so distracted, fighting someone with technically nothing on… and adding to the fact you're so flexible doesn't help ease the dirty thoughts about how those moves could be put to _real _good use, meaning many nose bleeds and- woah!"

Epona reared up, whinnying in shock. Nyx had prodded the mare's flank with his horn; not hard, but enough to surprise – he'd obviously had enough with Hero's taunting. Hero, so startled, didn't have time to grab onto the reins tightly enough and so was thrown off, landing on the ground behind.

I halted Nyx, patting him on the shoulder. Glancing back at Hero (who was glaring up at me), I smirked. "I guess you were too distracted by my body to notice Nyx preparing to attack and too unfocused to hold onto Epona…" I tutted. "Ah well… see you in Kakariko, Hero."

Raisa giggled and cheered as I made Nyx rear up and gallop away. I heard Hero shout something, but I ignored it, setting my steed off at a fast pace. Halfway down the corridor to the gorge, Epona passed us in a canter – Hero had obviously played Epona's song on his whistle.

Upon reaching the ravine, I halted Nyx, just before the bridge.

The little redhead gazed up at me with large pink irises, a large smile adorning her face. "That was funny…"

"I don't think Hero found it as such," I replied, brushing cherry strands from her eyes.

As if on cue, the sound of stamping hooves echoed over to us. Hero, upon Epona, shot out of the passageway and galloped around the field, before stopping in front of Nyx, large hooves right in my face threateningly.

"You're evil," Hero muttered, turning his horse so that he was sat beside me.

"Evil?" I repeated. "You're the one who not only insulted my people's great hero, but also my fighting."

Hero shrugged, looking at the tree over the canyon's drop. "You're the one who accused me of cross-dressing and… and… ugh, rubbish – I guess you win. But you didn't have to have Nyx spear Epona and knock me off! My behind hurts so much it feels like Telma pinched it twice the norm…"

"For one, I didn't have Nyx 'spear' Epona – he did that of his own accord. And knocking you off was a bonus." I frowned a little. "I don't know what to say about the metaphor about Telma, however. Does that mean it hurts a lot or a little?"

"Oh," he replied, with a shake of his head. "_A lot_…" He sighed. "Alright… but shall we go? It looks like it's either going to rain or it's getting dark; I can't tell – I've lost track of time because I don't know how long we were in the forest."

I nodded and we set off, heading for the wooden bridge. Raisa pointed to the distance, to the flock of birds that hovered over the gorge's drop, and Hero warned her to watch out for them if she were ever on her own – they weren't exactly human-lovers.

"Aha!" Hero suddenly crowed, eyes wide.

"What?"

He turned to me, a look of utter triumph on his face. "I just remembered something!"

I quirked an eyebrow, silently telling him to go on.

"You know how you refuse to say my real name for some unknown reason to me?"

I nodded; I had a feeling I knew where this was going…

* * *

_I was knocked out of it when a body collided with mine, bashing me to the sandy ground. I groaned, my head lolling from side to side. I felt sick. There was something in my chest, itching to get out, threatening to punch a hole through my ribs._

_I opened my eyes a squint to see Hero looming above me, aqua eyes wide in worry. I heard the call of the bird again and I cursed as pain rippled through my body at the sound. _

"_Link…" I gasped. "Leave me… sort that… ah, bird out…"_

_He hesitated, but he did as told._

* * *

"You said my name when we were attacked by the Twilit bird, just before you were turned into a cat! You told me to leave and called me 'Link'! Not 'Hero' or anything like that! You called me 'Link'!" He grinned gleefully. "So, since it wasn't so hard to do so that time, you can call me 'Link' from now on." 

"_Hero_," I began, deliberately. "Must I remind you I was in terrible pain? I had foreign magic flowing through my veins and my soul was being ripped apart – or so the latter felt as much. My mind was clouded. I forgot about formalities and such. It was almost like it wasn't me. Plus, a moment of panic does not give reason for me to drop my name for you."

"Fine, you know what, then?" He replied with a snappy tone. "I'm going to call you 'Shadow' until you start calling me 'Link'. If you're lucky, I won't start claiming you as 'my Shadow' in public."

I raised an eyebrow again. "The last part scares me; the rest? Fine by me."

"Do I get a nickname?"

We both looked down at Raisa quickly.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Do I get a nickname?" She repeated. "If Link is 'Hero' and you are 'Shadow', what am I?"

"Uhm…" Hero hummed, eyes gazing up to the darkening sky in thought, lips slightly pouting. "Hm… I don't know… _Shadow?_ What do you think?"

"Flame."

"Flame?" Both he and Raisa repeated.

"Yes," I replied. "'Raisa' is old tongue for 'fire' in the Sheikah dialect; however, I know, that it means 'Rose' in the Gerudo idiom, I think that 'Flame' fits better – she is Din's chosen child, who's element is usually deemed fire, and her hair is fiery."

"Then why not name her 'Rose'?" Hero asked as we passed through the gateway.

"'Rose' is also slang for something I don't think Raisa should be associated with – and you know what I'm talking about Hero."

He winced and nodded.

In Castle Town, if a man said to someone, "I'm off to buy a rose" he wasn't talking about buying a flower for a love interest. He was talking about buying a 'Rose' – a prostitute. If Raisa were to grow up with the nickname of 'Rose', people might get the wrong impression; and I'll be damned if anything happens to her.

"So, yeah – Raisa, you're now our little Flame," Hero said with a smile.

She giggled with a small squeal and clapped her hands. "Yay!" She cried, hugging my middle once again. "Thank you!"

I couldn't help but let a small smile grace my lips behind my cowl, and, in the corner of my eye, I could see Hero smiling too. Sighing, I ruffled her crimson locks, my other hand still holding Nyx's reins loosely, red eyes fixed on the approaching shaman's house warily…


	14. 13: Interesting

_Chapter no. :_ 13  
_Chapter title: _Interesting...  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **Very Excellent Now-Knowing Seal (of approval)** from Venks  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
JtheChosen1  
Celestial _(Twice! lol)_  
Akatsuki Seal  
MadCrash  
Ryukai-MJ  
Devlish Child  
Soriku-video-gamer  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
_Notes:_ Honeys, I'm hoooome. Sorry, this isn't a great chapter - I'll update soon to get you moving. We be near yaoi, m'swabbers! Yar...  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update:  
_**A friend: "You're weird. That's you in a nutshell."  
Yours truly: "No, this is me in a nutshell: 'Help! I'm in a nutshell!'" **

* * *

"Link!" Came a cry from up ahead that echoed around the rocky cliffs. "Father! Father! Link is here – he's back!"

Looking back up, I just about spotted Luda run into the shaman's house. By the time we drew level with Eldin's Spring, the young girl was pulling her father out of the doors by the hand. Renado, upon spotting Hero, smiled.

"Hello Link," Renado greeted. "Long time, no see."

Hero smiled back. "Sorry… I've been busy, y'know." He dismounted and I followed suit, keeping Raisa perched on my hip as she wouldn't let go of my neck.

"So what provokes this visit? And who is your friend? Or, should I say, who _are_ your friends?" He paused, holding up a hand. "Before we start introductions, perhaps we should go to the hotel? You can have something to eat and drink there."

We nodded and set off, after unsaddling and unloading the packs from Nyx and Epona, letting them wallow in the healing waters of the spring. We moved up the pathway, Raisa still in my arms, stubbornly unwilling to separate from me.

Entering the hotel, we were met with a very warm atmosphere. The clean, wooden floor was adorned with bright, fresh rugs and the tables were laid as if expecting people to arrive. Behind the counter was a young girl with black hair, scribbling leisurely in a book, dark purple orbs flitting to a scroll every so often. Just as we walked in, she rolled her shoulder back (the arm she was writing with) and adjusted the white pinafore that was resting over a square-fronted navy-blue dress that, with her position, was showing off quite a bit of cleavage – I didn't know if it were intentional or otherwise…

Yet, one mustn't judge a book by its cover, as they say.

When Renado shut the door behind us, she looked up with surprise, before smiling a dazzling smile.

"Oh, hello," she welcomed.

"This is Azami," Renado introduced as we stepped further into the renovated hotel. "Azami, this is Link, who I told you about, remember?"

She nodded. "Hello Link – and yes, Renado has told me much of your adventures." She paused, smiling brightly. "I am Azami. I hail from Castle Town and moved here when Renado asked my mother for help with the hotel. It is nice to meet you. If you require rooms, there are plenty free… it seems not many venture to this town, even nowadays…" She looked at the shaman. "Drinks?"

"They would be appreciated, yes." He glanced at Hero, as if silently enquiring if we desired food, but Hero shook his head. "Thank you, Azami."

Sitting at one of the circular tables, I noticed Renado and Luda looking at Raisa's exotic appearance with interest.

"Oh, this is Raisa – she's from the Gerudo Desert," Hero explained.

"A Gerudo? My, my…" The shaman whispered. "A Gerudo hasn't been seen for many, many years…" He glanced at me, eyes flicking down to the Sheikah eye on my front. "And a Sheikah? Link, I must say, you seem to choose the rarest of companions… though – Raisa, you say? Yes, though Raisa is but a child, I have heard that they are battle ready at a very young age. And the Sheikah are very strong and agile huntsmen."

"Were," I corrected.

He paused, brow creased in confusion.

"I am but one of two Sheikah remaining. The Sheikah tribe, in effect, do not exist anymore."

I caught Hero's saddened look and Raisa looked down; Renado frowned even more and Luda looked shocked. Azami came over in the space of silence with five mugs and a teapot full of tea, and sat down in the chair offered to her by Hero.

"I am sorry," the shaman apologised.

"Why do you ask for forgiveness? It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I cannot help but express regret," Renado justified. "But would the second Sheikah you speak of be a woman named Impaz?"

I nodded warily. "Yes, she is my mother."

"Your mother? I cannot say I see the resemblance, but you certainly have her language and tone of voice…" He smiled at a distant memory. "I knew her when I was a young boy; when exploring one day, I stumbled upon the site of Old Kakariko and every so often, I would revisit her – she's who taught me all about spirits and shamanism."

He turned to Hero and Azami. "I'm sorry; we seem to have left you out of the conversation."

"No need to worry, Renado." Azami waved it off, with a confirming nod from Hero. She began to pour a cup of tea for Luca and then Raisa, before handing two to Hero and Renado. "Uhm, would you like one?" She asked me; it suddenly occurred to me that they didn't know my name.

"No thank you," I replied. "So you need not toe the line of what to call me, you may call me Sheik. Though you may notice Hero calling me 'Shadow' - pay no notice."

"Sheik, hm?" Renado murmured. "Did you know the great Sheikah hero was called Sheik?"

"Sheik was a name for father-less Sheikah, as it was our custom that the father, as the head of the family, named the new-born child; no one else could, not even the mother. It turned out that there were quite a few 'Sheik's in my tribe as my clan perished for their duty," I enlightened (how ironic…). "And, yes, my people's hero was named 'Sheik' too. But it means nothing."

"How interesting…"

I looked away. "I have to say, you are the first to find the Sheikah clan 'interesting'."

"Hey, I found your people's history interesting first!" Hero interjected almost angrily.

"Albeit Hero, I think you are the first to find the Sheikah clan 'interesting'," I retried.

"Make me the second," Azami added, raising a hand.

"Shad would be the third, I would guess," Hero joked with a smile. "It would keep him busy with research for _days_."

I allowed a small smile to grace my lips and I nodded slightly.

"That fellow who was in my basement during your quest? Ah, yes, I would guess he would be interested as such too." Renado paused. "That reminds me, what brings you to Kakariko?"

"Oh, it's kinda complicated, actually…" Hero began. "We're looking for the spiritual gems – we've got one already. There's a growing power in Hyrule and it's got something to do with Twilight."

"Spiritual gems?" The shaman repeated. "I don't think I've ever heard of them. Though I'm guessing they hold great power."

Before either of us could reply, the door opened and the mailman darted in. He rushed up to Azami, crying out her name. He stopped in front of her, panting slightly, before, with a slight blush, stood tall.

"Greetings, Ms. Azami! I have come to deliver a letter!" he crowed, digging in his back pack. He pulled out a little white envelope, humming his strange little fanfare-jingle happily. "It is a letter from Mariah."

"Oh, thank you," Azami said, taking the letter.

"Well, my business is concluded! Onward to mail!" He cried, dashing off out the door after bowing to the smiling girl.

"He sure is a strange guy," Hero muttered with a shake of his head.

"How is your mother?" Renado asked Azami, who was reading the letter.

"Oh, not good!" She gasped, standing. "I must go, I apologise."

She rushed off, racing behind the counter and out back, her navy-blue dress trailing behind her.

Renado frowned with worry and stood. "Please excuse me for a moment," he said, before walking calmly after the black-haired girl.

"Luda?" Hero asked the shaman's daughter. "Can I ask where Azami came from? I thought the inhabitants of Kakariko were killed when Twilight came."

"They were," Luda replied with a small nod. "Azami came from Castle Town, if you would remember, since she told you. Her mother, Mariah, is a friend of father's and suggested that Azami came to help out with renovating Kakariko Hotel. Well, we have Malo Mart-" I saw Hero snicker and I rolled my eyes at his actions. "And so, with a new hotel, we could bring Kakariko back to how it used to be… the Gorons have promised to help with supplying and transporting the building materials for the houses."

"Gorons are the rock monsters, aren't they?" Raisa asked. I had forgotten how naïve she was in the outside world; all she had heard was stories from her mother and other Gerudo.

"They're not 'rock monsters'," the Kakariko-born girl said with a small chuckle. "Yes, they're made of rock, but they're not monsters - they're very peaceful. I can take you to see the Goron by the gate later, if you want."

She nodded vigorously, but then paused, looking to Hero and I. Glancing at Hero before turning back to the redhead, I nodded back.

"Yes you can, as long as it is alright with Renado," I told her, making her smile broadly. I stood. "Hero, I am going to check on Epona and Nyx, get them settled for the night."

He nodded. "Alright, I'll stay here, get _us_ settled in for the night."

I moved over to the door and, not replying to Hero's "See you later then, Shadow", walked out into the twilight air; the natural twilight, let me say. The sky was a majestic dark purple and the horizon was a deep pink, the two colours mixing where the stars began, which were strewn across the heavens. I hadn't seen such twilight in many years.

I passed a Goron on the way to the spring, who regarded me with curiousity, but greeted me with a, 'Hello again, brother'. This heavily confused me - I hadn't spoken to a Goron before, so why was he saying 'hello _again_'? Or was he referring to my belonging to the Sheikah clan? I had heard before from Impaz that the Sheikah helped all the races of Hyrule, even during the Fierce War, in which all the races of Hyrule sought the golden Triforce; we were neutral - our oath had been terminated, in a sense, so we were not bound to the Royal Family, though we were known for it.

Whickering, Nyx brought me out of my reverie. I glanced up. I had reached the spring already and was standing in front of my obsidian steed. Epona gave a little snort of a greeting and waded over too, the food pack still on her back. I removed the bag and was sifting through it to find the carrots that Hero was so fond of giving her when there was a shout.

I looked up in time to see a bomb flying straight at me. With a curse, I slapped both mounts' flanks to move them away and dropped the bag, before flipping out the way. The bomb fell into the shallow water and went off with a large explosion, spraying water and rock everywhere and leaving a large hole into the once-pristine spring.

Barnes. Who else could it have been? Gorons hold no bombs and have no need for them anyway. Hero is the only one who retains them, but what could he possibly gain from endangering both me and his mare?

The stout man came running at me, a bomb bag clutched in his hand, a lit explosive in the other.

"Take this instead of a horse, Sheikah!" He yelled, chucking the bomb.

Of course it missed - do you think so little of me? A mere leap to the side and I was out of the way. Nearby, I saw Nyx going on the offensive, lowering his head so his horns were horizontal and dragging his hoof back along the ground repeatedly. I could see anger in his dark eyes.

I didn't know what had gotten into the bomb-shop owner, but Nyx's attacks were vicious and I doubt I would be welcomed in Kakariko if Barnes was killed, so I had to stop my steed.

Giving a sharp whistle, I did so. Nyx raised his head, eyes narrowed in confusion…

This, obviously, distracted me. I wasn't fast enough to put sufficient distance between me and the newly-thrown bomb and it exploded right in front of me. I was thrown back, hitting the jagged cliff beside the small waterfall brutally, but still managing to land on my feet, even though it seemed like the world was spinning; I had obviously hit my head - I could feel the blood running down my scalp and neck in a slow drip.

And now, I was powerless to stop Nyx's rage. He's very possessive of me, as you can tell, for a reason I'm not able to fully explain. Ever since I tamed him, we've been near inseparable and he seems to be able to read my body language, noting when I'm hurt or tired and doing actions to help; in this case, harm the injurer to stop anymore pain to me.

Luckily, it was at this point that everybody reacted. Hero, Renado and Azami came rushing out of the Hotel, obviously having heard the loud bangs; the Goron who had greeted me earlier came hurtling towards us to stop the fight (and stop possible damage to Eldin's fountain, maybe) and Epona bounded forward to stop Nyx's renewed attack by head-butting him in the neck and standing between him and Barnes.

"Eh?" The bomb-maker muttered when the Goron skidded to a stop in front of me. "Get outta my way! I need to stop that horse-stealer!"

"**Barnes!**" Renado roared, running towards the spring with Hero and Azami on his heels. "What _are_ you doing?"

"That Sheikah was stealing Link's horse! I saw him!" Barnes yelled back, pointing a shaking finger at me.

"He was not," the Goron interrupted. "Brothers do not steal off of other sworn brothers."

"Eh? Brothers?" Barnes repeated, stupefied.

My head throbbed as I tried to stay conscious, as did my back, which I could also feel bleeding and bruising. I caught Hero's gaze and he frowned.

"He saved your life," the Goron continued. "He stopped the strange black beast from hurting you and that's why you caught him off guard. But by doing so, you recalled the beast's wrath; it was lucky I came along and that brown beast stopped it."

"Whatever happened, it was a misunderstanding," Azami stepped in. "I don't think Sheik would steal from Link - what could he gain from it? But let's all go inside and cool down."

"'Cool down'?" The bomb owner turned furiously to the blue haired girl. "If there's one thing my mother said to me, it was to never trust a Sheikah! And that's what I'm gunna do!"

"Now, that's enough!" Hero yelled. "You may not trust him, but I do. And if you don't have anything else to say on the matter, then go back to your bomb shop, Barnes. You don't _have_ to trust him - you don't have to _do_ anything to him; all you have to do is not say another word against Sheik or his people, fact or otherwise."

There was silence; I was still silently struggling to retain consciousness. The Goron turned around to face me, beady purple eyes gazing into mine.

"Are you alright, Brother?" He asked.

"I am fine, thank you," I replied quietly, looking away. Glancing up, I saw Barnes muttering something to Hero before walking off to his bomb shop.

"But you are bleeding, Brother," he pointed out.

I noticed, in the corner of my eye, that Hero's ears seemed to perk up when he heard the word 'bleeding'. Of course, being the valiant hero and all, he moved fast, coming over to me, blue eyes swimming with worry.

"Sheik, you alright? His bombs didn't get you, did they?"

"Unfortunately, one did; but I am fine. Just a little cut."

Did I mention that the world was spinning so fast I felt sick? Guess not…

"You sure, Sheik?" He laid a hand on my shoulder and I felt myself being anchored down to Hyrule, the dizziness easing slightly. "You look really pale, and since you're normally really brown, it's a worrying fact."

"Perhaps," Azami suggested, as she moved closer to us, "we should go back to the Hotel. Renado said he'd make sure your horses are safe for the night."

I nodded, and managed to take a few steps without falling or stumbling. Hero and the Goron were either side of me, obviously to make sure I didn't fall. Part of me appreciated the worry, but the other half wasn't so grateful - I could handle a bump to the head and a jarred back; I had survived much worse.

I heard a sharp intake of breath behind.

"Oh gosh, Sheik," Azami gasped. "Your back! We have to treat that quickly before it gets infected."

"Sheikah don't get sick," I muttered. "We don't get infected."

"Yeah but even Sheikah ache in the morning," Hero pointed out, fingers brushing a cut on my shoulder, earning a hiss from me that sounded very cat-like. Even Hero blinked in surprise. "See? I guess that hurt a lot."

"I'm fine, Hero."

"Oh yeah, and the sky is pink."

"…That it is, Hero."

Hero glanced up and cursed at the _cerise_ and amethyst heavens.

* * *

Demi: I just want it to be known that I do not hate Barnes. I think he's rather amusing, actually. Just remember Sheikah are generally hated and feared; even by Barnes' fearsome mother - she must be a blast to live with... ku ku ku...

Review! -scurries away-


	15. 14: Stop it, Start it

_Chapter no. :_ 14  
_Chapter title: _Stop it, Start it  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **Very Excellent Now-Knowing Seal (of approval)** from Venks  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
JtheChosen1  
Ryukai-MJ  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
Soriku-video-gamer _(Twice! lol)  
_Devlish Child  
Akatsuki Seal  
Celestial  
_Notes:_ Right. This _would have _been updated sooner, but two factors came into play: one was that I got cooped up in my novel (yes, people, soon - hopefully - I'll be venturing into the wide world of money- er, I mean... wide world of bestsellers) and the second was that my exam results come out Thursday and I'm positively spazzing about it. My grades'll be crap, I know it... -growls- but oh well, let's just get on wi'it.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**The gods love you. Everybody else thinks you're an ass...**

* * *

Normally, when the Great Hero glared at someone who was not seen as an enemy, that person would cower in fear from his icy blue stare. They would avoid eye contact and would stop whatever they were doing that was irritating him. 

I myself was not trembling in fright. I _was _avoiding eye contact, but I wasn't stopping what I was doing.

Then again, I am not one to seek normality.

Plus, if I did stop, the threat to Hyrule would not be fathomed.

What was I doing, you ask?

**We** (meaning Hero, Raisa, that mysterious Goron and I) were trekking up Death Mountain Trail, heading to the Gorons to talk to the elders about the Fire Ruby. It was early morning. The sun was just peeking over the rocky cliffs, its beams creating both light and shadow around us on the golden rock.

Hero had insisted that we wait till the afternoon to travel at least, as, though my wounds had been treated and my spare suit donned, I was still coping with the bruises that marred my back and ached with some movements.

Of course, I was as stubborn as he was and had myself persisted that we continue. I was fine, I had said, and we had to carry on; both Zelda and Hyrule were relying on us.

"Hero, please stop," I said emotionlessly.

He 'hmph'ed and looked away, muttering something under his breath; all I heard was the word, 'worried'.

I had only known Hero for… five or so days now; not even a week, and he had grown to worry of my welfare. It was strange, to say the least. I had never known someone to fret over me – I didn't even know if Her Highness feared for my wellbeing. But so soon of our meeting (which didn't start that agreeably, I must say) was… bizarre; truly Hero is one forged by goodness if he can create such a strong friendship and trust with me.

"Hero, there is no need to worry; I am fine," I tried to tell him. "I'm not going to drop dead from a few cuts and bruises."

"I didn't say you were," he replied sullenly.

"You were acting like it."

He shrugged it off. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Hey, Rocky?" I heard Raisa say to the Goron; obviously, she had taken a liking to giving out nicknames – either that, or she didn't know his real name. She was perched up on the Goron's shoulder, one of his strong arms curled over her legs to keep her steady. "What's that dust cloud up ahead?"

"That would be one of my brothers," 'Rocky' replied.

"You have many brothers!" The redhead exclaimed.

Rocky laughed it off.

I frowned. "He's not slowing up."

We all halted in our steps, watching the still-speeding boulder race towards us.

"He's not going to stop," I added, trying to hint that we were in some form of danger, but it only dawned on them about a minute after I had said this.

"Brother, wait, it is me!" Rocky boomed, bouncing up and down.

Still, the other Goron did not slow down. Either it didn't hear Rocky or ignored him. Whatever the reason, the Goron had to be stopped.

Hero was – for once – one step ahead of me. In a second, he had pulled out his Iron Boots from a magic pouch and had donned them, securing them tightly and getting ready to confront the rolling stone.

I moved to the side of the canyon, Rocky handing me Raisa and shifting in front of me to protect me in case the rogue Goron swerved away from Hero.

In mere seconds, the rolling Goron and Hero connected. Beneath the white material of Hero's undershirt, I saw his muscles bulge as he struggled with the creature of rock, his teeth gritting in concentration and eyes clenched shut. Eventually, the Goron stopped spinning and Hero hurled it into the cliff wall, dusting off his hands and whipping off the iron boots.

The runaway Goron staggered out of the newly-made alcove and, upon spotting Hero, showed a look of astonishment.

"Brother Link?" He asked incredulously. "What are you…? Never mind, we must get up to the summit! The Elders need to speak with you! It is very important, Brother Link – you must come quick!"

"What's going on?" I asked, stepping out, watching Rocky and the other Goron curl up into boulders and speed off towards Death Mountain.

"Hey, you know what they say…" Hero began as we ourselves set off, Raisa's hand curled tightly within my own. "Curiousity killed the cat."

I raised an eyebrow. "No, I'd say curiousity did not kill the cat, but it created the kittens; though I'd agree your version works just as well…"

Hero stopped dead as Raisa and I carried on, the little redhead giggling madly her other hand covering her mouth to stifle her snickers and pink eyes hidden behind scrunched up eyelids.

He caught up with us, a small smile curling the edge of his lips, but he said nothing.

"Something must be wrong." I broke the silence.

"Yeah. Do you think it has anything to do with the Ruby?"

"Possibly…"

"Is it safe for Raisa to be here, then?" Hero continued. "If it's to do with the Ruby, then bringing Raisa - the _key_ - would be pretty… uhm… bad, I guess."

I glanced at him. "Would _you_ like to trek to Kakariko Village and then back again?"

"No…"

I returned my gaze back to the pathway ahead as we walked past the geysers. "Whatever the trouble with the Gorons is, I'm sure they will look after Raisa if we must part with her."

Hero nodded understandingly. "I suppose… Shadow, why is it that when I have some form of partner, I feel… stupid?"

"What?" The word escaped my lips in an incredulous tone. "Stupid? Hero, you are not stupid – far from it."

"No," he replied with a shake of his head. "I'm always going to other people for advice and direction. With Midna, I was always asking for her help; Telma's group were the ones to show me where to drag my feet for the parts of the Twilight Mirror because of strange goings-on and you…" He shrugged. "You're… you. You're Sheik, my shadow, my brain."

"Your brain?" I quirked an eyebrow, a smile curling my lips beneath my cowl. "Thank you for holding me so highly as the Great Hero's brain, but you shouldn't put yourself down like this." We slowed to a stop, forgetting about a possible danger up in Death Mountain's summit. I hesitantly placed a hand on his forearm. "You are intelligent, Hero, in your own way. I may piece things together a little faster than you, but you're the one who defeated Ganon on your own, with your own mind and aptitude."

He looked down at our feet with a small smile. "Thanks, _Shadow_."

And then he… he hugged me. I blinked in surprise, the hand that had been placed lightly on his arm tangling in the sleeve of his tunic in astonishment. His arms tightened around my waist as he sensed my shock and I felt rather than heard him chuckle, the deep rumble of laughter seeping from his chest through to my own.

I had never been **really** hugged before. I probably had been as a child by Impaz, but I couldn't remember… Narboora had definitely hugged me, but those were more tackles and… hm, testosterone-filled hugs, ones exchanged by brothers (which is scary when delivered by a _female_) and Raisa had given me cuddles, but those were… childish and uncomplicated; but this one was _sweet_… friendly, sociable and affable, yet also filled with many other emotions and feelings.

Like when we were in Farore's Temple, his scent enveloped me and so did his warmth. I melted into the embrace slightly and slipped my other arm around his neck, returning the hold slightly.

He sighed. "Thanks…" He repeated, breath sweeping over my ear.

Slowly, we stepped away from each other. He had his characteristic smile dancing on his face, and his blue eyes twinkled in the high light. A breeze blew along, brushing through our hair with its ethereal fingers, but Hero pulled his back into place with his own. I guess this is what I had heard the Gerudo gossip about; masculine beauty – and Hero was the epitome of it.

"Life's too short," I murmured without realising it.

"Sheik! Link!" We heard Raisa squeal. Our gazes went straight to her. She was crouched beside a crack in the cliff wall, a finger pointing at the hole. "There's something in there!"

With a frown, we both moved over to her. Then I heard it – a throaty gargling sound – coming from down the cavity in the rock. I glanced at Hero, whose hand twitched, wanting to grab his sword; but he, like me, was not sure where this creature was friend or fiend.

Slowly, the rock edge expanded, but before the creature even pulled its head out, I pulled Raisa away and Hero unsheathed his sword.

"A dodongo, right?" Hero whispered to me as I pulled out my whip, earning a nod from me. "Eh, hope it's just the one – I could never deal with these things that well."

"You could, Hero."

It seemed that life was against Hero at this point, as, out of the fissure, three of the newt-like creatures crawled out. He cursed and we stepped back, putting distance between us and the monsters.

"Raisa, keep back and away from them," I told the redhead behind us. "If one comes near, run towards Death Mountain and find a Goron to protect you."

I didn't see her nod frantically.

"How many do you want, Hero?" I asked him.

"How many can you take?"

"However many you can't handle."

"How… ugh, let's just get this over with…"

One dodongo, as if agreeing with him, opened its mouth and blew a mouthful of fire at us. Hero darted around it and slashed its tail, making it shriek. Its companion, which was nearby, was about to throw flames at him in its own attack, but I acted first, wrapping my whip around its tail and flinging it into the cliff, before embedding its tail with three or four throwing knifes. It fell limp, dead.

Looking back at Hero, I noticed he had vanquished his own monster as well; now for the third…

"Where's it gone?" Hero voiced my own question. "And… Raisa!"

The little Gerudo was gone too; obviously, the final dodongo had come at her and she had run off, hopefully in the direction of the Goron clan as told.

Before either of us could even think of setting off after her, a tunnel of smoke blew into the sky, accompanied by a few flickers of embers. Hero paled, and I could tell I had too.

We darted off towards the source of the smoke, Hero with his sword still clutched firmly in his hand and I with a fistful of knives. Upon arriving, we found Raisa beside a steaming geyser, clutching her forearm, and the burning carcass of a dodongo against the cliff wall.

My crimson eyes widened and I rushed over, cupped her face in my hands to force her to look at me.

"It hurts!" She whined, tears running down her cheeks.

Hero moved quickly to us, rummaging in one of his magic pouches and producing a bottle of water. I took her wrist and pried her hand off the injury, which turned out to be a seemingly large burn. Uncorking it, he poured a stream over the wound on the redhead's arm. She hissed a little and tried to pull away, but Hero held her other wrist tightly, yet gently. Slowly, the angry crimson patch faded and vanished, leaving no mark there.

"Spring water?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well, Hero, there's your intelligence," I commended. "You bottled spring water as a 'just-in-case' when I failed to even think of red potion or the ilk."

He chuckled sheepishly, and shrugged nonchalantly. "I brought it for you, actually."

"Still, it was a 'just-in-case', no matter if it were intended for my safe-being." I looked down at Raisa, who had latched onto my middle. "Are you alright, Flame?"

She nodded, cheering up at the use of her nickname. "Yes…"

"But what killed the dodongo?" Hero asked.

I glanced at the space where the newt-like creature had been; it had evaporated into nothing like most monsters did.

"Dodongos hate smoke," I said. "It must have run into this geyser just as it went off and Raisa caught some of the hot steam."

"But steam and smoke are two different things," he pointed out.

"True, but can you offer any other explanation?"

"No."

"Have you ever hit a dodongo with steam?"

"No."

"Well, then…" I stood, holding Raisa to my hip. "Let's get to the summit before any more dodongos appear."

He nodded and we set off, coming to the cliff overlooking the canyon in no time.

"Say, Shadow," he began; he had obviously gotten used to calling me that. "Is it just me, or did those dodongos look different?"

"Possibly the light, Hero; you only saw them in the glowing red light of the mines."

"True, true…"

"Hello again, Brother Link!" A large Goron greeted as we dropped to the ground and, upon spotting me, near-flinched. "And to you, Brother…"

"Why do they keep doing that to you?" Hero whispered as we moved over to the small elevated cave.

"What?"

"They kinda pause and look surprised," he explained. "And that Goron down in Kakariko, now named by Flame as 'Rocky', treated you like he's known you for years."

"It's a long story," I replied, setting Raisa on the ledge and gesturing for her to follow the tunnel. I climbed up and trailed after her, hearing Hero do the same behind me. "I'll tell you later."

He grunted in acceptance and we climbed the snaking slope to the lift. Growls of laughter echoed down from the other tunnel (leading to the hot spring) into which Raisa poked her head into. She returned quickly to my side, pink eyes wide as she took in every new detail of life, from the scratchings of stick-Gorons on the wall (if you could call them that) to the strange lift.

Hero equipped his iron boots, securing them to his feet and pressing on the switch. The elevator juddered to life and began to rise from the rocky ground, up through the hollow pillar. Finally, we stopped. Hero put the heavy boots back into his magic pouch and sighed, stepping into the rounded inner sanctum.

"Greetings! Brother Link!" Gor Coron welcomed as we entered. Beside him were Gor Amoto, the geysers upon his tiny back still steaming as they were before, and the Goron patriarch, Darbus; both also turned to us. Gor Ebizo and Gor Liggs had obviously finally left Malo Mart to return to the mountain, as they were also present.

"Ah! A Sheikah warrior!" Darbus growled. "Welcome Brother!"

I nodded in greeting and we moved further into room.

"Tell me, how have you been, Brother Link?" Gor Coron asked.

"I've been fine, thanks," Hero replied with a smile. I set Raisa down. "But what's the emergency?"

Darbus' expression, if possible, became angrier. "Trespassers have been spotted within the mines!"

"Trespassers?"

"Indeed," Gor Amoto agreed. "None of the clan saw anyone – we have not seen a human since you came, Link, unless we ventured down to Kakariko Village. There have been an increase in the dodongo population too, and though we have fought them down, they're getting out of hand."

"These trespassers," Gor Coron continued, "have been stealing the materials we mine and have even implicitly threatened a fellow Goron."

"How?"

"By setting off a string of bombs on an unstable wall. It is lucky our bodies are so durable and robust…" The main council member shook his head. "Whoever these people are, though they do not pose a big threat, they are still trespassing and must be linked to the influx of these new dodongo."

"New?"

I sighed. Had Hero lost the ability to say more than one more word?

He turned to me. "I told you so…"

"Yes, these new dodongo appear to resemble those which were before the dondongo today. They are less newt-like; more resembling… something unknown… and in the room where you-know-what happened, Link, there have been distinct rumblings and growls and we haven't been able to gain access…"

"So you want me to go in there?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

Hero sighed and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey," he snapped. "You're coming with me."

Ah, damn…

* * *

Demi: **PEOPLE! **-waves madly- Guess what? -giggles insanely- Guess what's happening next chapter? Well, it begins with a 'Y' and ends in an 'I'... 

...Teehee...

Venks says it's pure genius what I'm doing next chapter... will you agree?


	16. 15: You Belong To Me

_Chapter no. :_ 15  
_Chapter title: _You Belong To Me  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **Very Excellent Now-Knowing Seal (of approval)** from Venks  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
JtheChosen1 (Always the first - I wuv you)  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
TheFireSage  
Celestial  
Sheik  
Soriku-video-gamer  
Ryukai-MJ  
_Notes:_ I have to say, "Holy mutha-fookin cow, man!" to two things. One, is that we're finally at the yaoi -squeal- and two, is that, at chapter fifteen-plus-one-prologue, this story has ninety-one reviews already -dies- I thank you all, faithful readers. I'm wondering how many reviews it'll get when I hit chapter twenty-five, which I've just written... five minutes ago lol. Teehee, hope you enjoy the surprise! Let's see if Venk's' opinion of me being a genius is true...  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:_  
**Having voices in your head sure beats being alone...**

* * *

I sighed and closed my eyes, resting my back and head against the warm stone, mind blanking apart from concentrating on the hot water wrapped around my body up to my shoulders and my mid-back silver hair floating around me, tickling my exposed skin. 

I was in the hot spring. No one was around, having gone to… wherever Gorons went to sleep. The stars and moon were out and the air would be cool, if it weren't for the sultry water and the humid steam. I had left Hero in our sleeping chambers as I needed to relax before we ventured into the mines to confront these intruders…

After we had met with the Goron council, we had given our weapons to a group of Goron to be checked, and strengthened, if necessary. Therefore, we could not enter the mines so quickly. The rest of the day had been spent watching Hero take on various Gorons in sumo wrestling and a sport called, 'boxing', which was punching your opponent until the referee deemed the fight over; of course, Hero faired better in the wrestling than the boxing – his body wasn't designed to take such heavy hits at point blank range.

Reopening my crimson orbs, I looked up into the dark sky. Another clear night… great… what was going to happen this time?

With a sigh I shifted, trying to sink a little deeper into the hot water. It felt nice to have my face uncovered. I hadn't done so like this since being with the Gerudo; part of me welcomed the times when I was able to remove my cowl, yet the other part was wary of spies and surprise intruders…

The rest of me, which, I suppose, made up a third or so of my soul and thoughts, liked the time when I showed Hero my face. This part appreciated the long looks he sent me as he obviously studied my features. I wanted that occasion to happen again and again, for him to watch me… this was very different of me; I _wanted _to be watched?

'_Hm…'_

I frowned. 'You again…'

'_Oh, sorry… I didn't realise I was projecting… I was thinking about you and how gorgeous you look with nothing but thin slacks on, all wet… mm…'_

'You can see me?' I asked. 'Where are you?'

'_Hn, you won't be able to see me… yet…'_

'Yet?'

There was a pause…

'_Sheik…'_

I froze. His voice, usually filled with mischief, was forlorn, filled with regret.

'_I'm sorry…'_

'For what? What have you done?'

'_Nothing yet… please forgive me…'_

Then everything went black.

* * *

_Scorching heat. It was all around me. Everything was tinted red and black, but even I could tell I was trapped under what appeared to be a rockfall._

_A growl echoed through the rocks and the ground quaked._

_Ignoring that, I turned around to Hero, who was laying on the floor, unconscious, a large gash on his hairline and ash smudging his skin and clothes. I found myself moving over to him quickly and kneeling beside him, pulling him up into a sitting position, before trying to wake him._

"_Hero?" I heard myself saying as I shook him slightly. "Hero, don't scare me like this…"_

_His blue eyes opened and, upon spotting me, widened._

"_Sh-Sheik?"_

"_It's me, Hero…"_

_A gloved hand came to rest on my cheek. I could feel the grainy ash between our skin, but it still felt strangely glorious to feel his warmth again. _

_Before I could stop him, though, he pulled my cowl down and pushed his lips to mine…_

* * *

As I came around, I could still feel those lips working against mine. I didn't feel the urge to fight at first; the touch was still the same and (as I found out when a tongue swiped the crease of my lips) the taste was similar…

The only difference was that the air wasn't as stifling; I was also the one to be lying down, feeling someone above me. I felt cool, silk sheets brushing against my torso and feet, and I realised my fingers were tangled in sleek locks.

I groaned low in my throat and opened my eyes. Instead of seeing golden hair, I was met with the sight of onyx strands; I panicked. Who was this? Where was I? How did I end up kissing whoever this was?

Feeling my resistance, the person pulled back. I gasped, eyes wide. In front of me was Hero, but… no… unless he was able to change his hair, skin and eye colour, this was not him… black hair, corpse-coloured skin and crimson orbs, not the refreshing mix of sun and water…

He chuckled. "You even look fucking stunning when you're shocked, Sheik…" he commented.

It was him; that voice in my head. This was him…

'_I am a shadow, like you, Sheik.'_

He leant down and latched onto my neck, nibbling, licking and kissing. I couldn't help but arch my throat to him, earning another deep chuckle from him. That knocked me out of my bliss. I struggled, trying to push him away.

"Ah, Sheik…" He whispered, breath brushing my skin. "You're enjoying this too much… and why shouldn't you? I'm just like him, aren't I? Just indulge… relax… enjoy…"

"No!" I spat out, pushing against his chest. "Get off!"

"I would, but you obviously protest about it, so…"

I snarled. "Get away from me!"

He was gone, instantly, in a flurry of black specks. I sat up immediately and watched them form into a human-like shape, colouring back into him. With a quick glance around the room, I noticed that there was no escape route – no door, no window… we were in a dome-shaped room, with nothing but a bed, in which I was lying.

He smirked at me.

"Hello, Sheik – you seem surprised…"

"Who are you?" I demanded with a hiss.

"I'm…" He quirked an eyebrow, looking away. "You know who I am, Sheik… but people here refer to me simply as 'My Lord'… I have no suitable name…"

"And where's 'here'?"

His red eyes flashed with pride. "Twilight… but not Princess Midna's reigned kingdom."

"Then where am I?"

"Nowhere, Sheik. Welcome to Nowhere. It's fucking brilliant."

I snarled again, frustrated at his laid-back demeanour. "Why am I here?"

"Well," he said with a sigh, dusting off his black tunic. "I couldn't stand you being so… what's the word…? Wanting of Hero and gaining nothing in return. I wanted you to feel the touch you crave; I wanted _you_." He stepped towards me. "But then, I couldn't stand the thought of him possibly touching you… jealously, I guess, but it doesn't matter. This was going to happen soon, anyway; better now, than later…"

"You better send me back…"

"Or what?" He snickered, before sighing, perching on the bed. I shifted away. "Sheik, we're on the same side."

"And what makes you say that?"

He frowned. "That, I can't say right now." He stood. "Now go to sleep; the difference in atmosphere can take its toll on one not used to Twilit air."

"You want me to sleep when I have no idea what's going on? When I have no idea if I can trust you? When Hero is out there in possible danger?" I snorted. "And I had this crazy idea you were the intelligent sort…"

"Yes, yes, and yes – though your Hero is in no danger. And no, I'm not exactly the intelligent sort, but let's not have everyone else know that," he replied calmly.

He was just like Hero… both in physical form, personality and tone of voice… but…

"I have to go."

I made no reply. I just watched him turn and walk through the wall. I blinked in surprise and was standing instantly, rushing over to the wall and pressing my hands against it. With a curse, I realised that he had power of this room, this world.

Releasing another curse, I slumped back on the bed, staring up at the curved ceiling. Why was I so calm? Why was I acting like nothing could go wrong? I was a prisoner in an unknown world with an unknown person who looked like and called himself a shadow of Hero…

With a shaky sigh, I rubbed my eyes, brushing the curtain of silver hair away from my face. I wanted to know what was going on with Hero and Raisa… Raisa more so, for some reason.

I rose to my feet, slamming my fist into the barrier that imprisoned me in anger. Why was I so calm? I knew I should be frustrated and bothered at least! Upset, yes, somewhat, but…

I was so unsure of my emotions. I had never been a sensitive and emotional type of person; I had never taken my feelings into account, as I had always just concentrated on the job at hand. And now that I was engaged on my views and emotions… I was just uncertain and undecided.

What should I truly feel?

* * *

When he finally reappeared, I was sat against the opposite end of the room, curtain of hair back in place and red eyes burning with mistrust. He quirked an eyebrow and moved over.

"Did you have a nice sleep?"

I didn't reply.

"The silent treatment, eh? I fucking thought as much…" He muttered.

"You will tell me what is going on," I told him in a firm voice.

"I was planning to anyway…"

I snorted and looked away. I heard him come closer and kneel in front of me, but I didn't expect him to grab me, pull me into his lap and bury his face in my neck. He inhaled a long breath, almost like he was taking in my scent.

"I've waited so long for this…" he whispered.

I struggled. "Get off me."

"No…" He sighed and trailed kisses down over my collarbone, and across my chest. "Waited so fucking long to hold you… your perfect body… perfect, perfect, perfect…"

I was stunned. Under his breath, he kept on repeating the word 'perfect'; over and over again. He was… _worshipping_ me – there was no other word for it. Yes, he had made hints that he wanted my body before, but… this…?

He sighed and rested his forehead against my chest, just over my heart, eyes closed and breathing slow. His arms, which were originally tight around my waist were loose… but I didn't feel the urge to take this to my advantage and get away…

"What… are you doing?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I can't believe… I can't fucking believe he hasn't made a move on you… I missed you even though I've been gone only an hour, missed your scent, your body…" He leant up, but I turned my face away, making him kiss my neck. I shut my eyes as he indulged in my skin. "Your taste… and now, I can't keep my hands off you – Link must be fucking, stupidly, shittily, blindingly retarded for not realising how beautiful you are…"

He sighed and nuzzled my throat.

"I'm not letting you go," he mumbled. "I don't care if you fight until the last breath leaves your body, I'm not letting you go." I let out a slightly hoarse yell of pain as he sunk his teeth into my neck, feeling the skin puncture slightly and bruise. "Mine…" He ended in a hiss. "Those fucking Xiomaran will never get their filth-ridden hands on you; no one will - no one but me…"

"I don't belong… to anyone…" I grunted out.

"You do, Sheik…" I felt him smirking and he gently licked the wound. "To me… to your people…"

"My people are gone, _Raka_," I snapped.

"Now, now, Sheik – calling me names in your mother tongue won't work – I understand Sheikah idiom." His smirk grew, his face still buried in the crook of my neck. "But you are wrong, Sheik. I am not a _fool_. Your people aren't fucking gone; the Sheikah, yes, but-"

I ripped myself out of his grip and literally slammed myself against the opposite wall, panting heavily.

"What in the name of the gods are you talking about?" I demanded, my anger hiding my confusion. "My people are the Sheikah! I am Sheikah – nothing else! I am not Hylian, Gerudo and I am most definitely not Twili! I was born in a Sheikah town, to a Sheikah woman who is descended from the greatest Sheikah to ever walk Hyrule. I was born a Sheikah, have lived the life of a Sheikah and I will die a Sheikah – never will I be anything else!"

I finished my rant. I don't think I've ever been so worked up in my life. He scooted back against the wall, crossing his legs casually, quirking a dark eyebrow and staring gleefully at me with his blood-red orbs.

"Want to bet?" He asked, his smirk still in place. "So who is your father, Sheik?"

I stared at him.

I never knew my father; never mentioned him or asked about him… once, yes, when I was young… I had come back from a training month in the Gerudo Desert and during that time, I had learnt how the Gerudo women produced children; though the fathers weren't around, the Gerudo knew who their mothers slept with and who their fathers were. I had asked Impaz about my father. She had turned very quiet and told me to never mention it again…

"Your father, Sheik?" He persisted. "Or don't you know? Do you even have one? I've heard those queer Oocca reproduce asexually, but is it possible for Sheikah to do so? Hm…"

"Shut up," I snapped.

"Oh, yes – the mother area tends to be the touchy subject, ne?" He snickered and stood. "Sheik…" He shook his head, moving closer. "Don't be the _Raka_. Think about it…" He pressed his hands against the wall, either side of my head, and bringing his face nearer. "Think about it…"

"Think about what?"

"'_Among those living in the light, interlopers who excelled at magic appeared.'_"

I shook my head. "Lanayru went on to say that they tried to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm – my people did nothing of the sort. Besides, these 'interlopers' were sealed before my people were massacred fifty years ago."

"So naïve…" He stroked my cheek. "So, so naïve… the sealing of the Twili happened just after the Battle of Blood Oath, where the _Xiomaran_-" He spat the word out. "And the Sheikah fought for the right to protect the King of Hyrule. The Sheikah won, but in their anger of being betrayed, killed the King. What else did they do in their anger?

"They sought the Sacred Realm. Not all of them did so, but the group that did so found it; they were Sheikah, after all, and were close to the Royal Family of Hyrule and the Ancient Sages, so they knew the secrets. They wanted to show the whole of Hyrule that they were a force to be reckoned with… as you know, the Light Spirits sealed them in Twilight upon the order of the Three and that was the end of that – the Sheikah added the teardrop-" He ran a finger down my chest, where the tear would have been if I were wearing my tabard. "To remind them of the big betrayal… betrayed by both their country and brethren…"

I could tell I'd lost all colour in my skin. I was in shock… I never thought my people could do such a… _monstrosity_… I knew they had killed our King – we had lost him to greed of having people fight over him…

Midna had said something like that… _"Did you think we'd forget our ancestors lost their king to such greed?" _she had said… did she know that her ancestors were my people?

Did Impaz know? If she did… why wasn't I told? I would be able to take it, wouldn't I? Was I coping with it? I was shocked; dazed and shaken too…

"Where do I fit into this…?" I managed to mumble, eyes downcast, refusing to meet his gaze. "You say that the Twili were Sheikah, but there were still Sheikah left… I am Sheikah… not Twili… but you say they're my people…"

"It happened seventeen years ago, on the day of your birth…"

* * *

Demi: -runs away from screaming readers-

Disclaimer: Demi would just like to add that 'the-Sheikah-being-Twili' is not canon and is purely her own idea. There are many theories - some being that the Twili were originally the Gerudo - but bloody Miyamoto keeps leaving annoying loopholes. Just sit back and enjoy - and don't kill the author for leaving it there. Don't forget to review. Thank you.


	17. 16: My Life Story

_Chapter no. :_ 16  
_Chapter title: _My Life Story  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **Very Excellent Now-Knowing Seal (of approval)** from Venks  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a shounen ai/yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
JtheChosen1  
TheFireSage  
Ryukai-MJ  
kawaii-mistress  
Soriku-video-gamer  
Vladimir the Hamster  
Devlish Child  
(Along with Evanlicious who gave be boo-tiful CC)  
_Notes:_ ZOMGWTMFBBQ!! -dies- thank you so much guys. Sixteen chapters and over a hundred reviews! 0.o -is amazed- I remember, when I first wrote the prologue, I thought, "Shit, this is shit." But... nyah, I love you guys. Subject change, I got my exam results: A's in English and RE (A-star in English lang -teehee-) but the rest C's, which is okay. But then again, Venks still finds errors in my writings... ghey...  
_Another note:_ Yes, the mysterious black haired, red-eyed smexy male is Dark Link. Cookies to those who got it right.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:_  
**I hate you, so I'm selling you on eBay. Currently, the top bid is £1.49**

* * *

"It happened seventeen years ago, on the day of your birth…" 

I waited for him to continue, but he didn't. Raising my eyes, ready to ask him what was wrong, I saw what had distracted him. The other wall (well, another _part_ of the wall, since the room was made of all one wall) glowed red, and parted, admitting a Twilit inhabitant, or what I assumed as such – not even I saw what the Twili looked like when not under Zant and Ganon's curse.

His skin was white, contrasting heavily with his golden hair and circular, crimson orbs. He was lean; not like what the Twili looked like when under the curse – long, lanky and lengthy, their limbs all out of proportion. This male looked almost… human or Hylian, if it weren't for his round eyes, white skin and snake-like nose. His garb was a simple black robe; he was obviously a mere herald.

"My Lord…" the Twilit being began hesitantly.

"What is it?" the shadow of Hero snapped, red eyes flaming. His hands curled into fists against the wall. "I'm busy!"

The Twilit male, as if having noticed me for the first time, glanced at me with shocked (or what I assume to be shocked) eyes and admiration. He met my stare and flinched slightly, as if expecting me to scold him.

"Well?"

The Twilit inhabitant looked back at him quickly. "The council would like to see you again. They need to speak to you."

"Again?" he seethed. "No – I won't go."

"B-But-"

"No. I am leader of this clan and I will not be bossed around by traitors! Now leave! If anyone bothers us, I will not be held responsible for my actions."

With a nod, the Twilit male left the doorless room.

Turning back to me, he cocked an eyebrow.

"This is what I have to put up with – fucking oldies who think they know everything… but they don't; I know more than them…" He took my hand in his and tugged, trying to bring me over to the bed. "Come."

"I'm fine here," I replied, pulling my hand back.

"Hm, fine." He slumped back on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees and regarding me with a cool, level stare. "But that means I'll have to catch you when you faint from shock."

"I won't faint."

"Hm, sure…"

I sent him an icy glare, which he smirked at.

"So, seventeen years ago, you were born. But not to Impaz. No, no, no…" I knew he was going to say something like this, but I stayed silent. "No… Sheik, you were born in Twilight. In this realm. To a Twilit couple."

"Wh-"

"But you don't have the same blood flowing through your veins…"

That silenced me.

"Even at birth, you resembled a being of light… sun-kissed skin and blinking red orbs with white around and black within, framed by oval flesh, body appropriately proportioned – as I said, you looked like a being of light. Fearful of what was happening, your parents fled to Princess Midna, wanting and needing answers. Midna knew what had happened…"

"…And what had?" I asked quietly.

"All the magic from the generations beforehand flowed and collected in your veins. It is like the gods had all this planned – for you to bring the Sheikah back to glory, for you to be the last Sheikah… Midna, naturally, was fearful of your powers and banished you from Twilight. Her plan was to have you left in wilderness to die, but, with your mother's love-filled pleas to the gods, our deities and possibly the Three set you down in Old Kakariko, for Impaz to find and raise you.

"Of course, _Lord Ganondorf_ heard of this and took this as a sign to act, housing his power in Usurper King Zant, who had the need and want to bring his ancestors to glory – the Sheikah to glory. Ganon hoped that with Zant, he could find you and use your power, but you were far too cunning, far too clever.

"And as you know, Link fought Twilight, defeated both Zant and Ganon and everyone lived happily ever after, the end; **but**…"

I was leaning heavily on the wall, waiting for him to continue.

"Zant, in his final moments, released all whom Ganon sealed away in anger after his last mission against light to bring his dream to reality; including me."

As if on cue, a curdling shriek followed by booms echoed into the room.

He winced. "And Ganon's surrogate mothers…" He shook his head and stood. "This is now all I can live to do – to do my saviour's bidding." He slipped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my forehead. "Fight with us to bring the Sheikah back. That is what we are doing! We are fighting to destroy all those who spit on the name of the true shadow tribe and those who killed the last of you – the Xiomaran, who are gaining arms and strength and beginning their conquest to take their _rightful place_ in blood oath."

I paled even further. So that was why Prince Isidor was at Hyrule Castle with his troops… then maybe those trespassers stealing materials from the mines were Xiomaran fighters… Hero was in danger – though he was a strong and great fighter, the Xiomaran had many tricks up their sleeves.

Impaz was in danger…

"I have to go back."

"I can't let you go, Sheik; you're too important to our plans."

"Though you say that Impaz is not my biological mother, she is my mother all the same, for she is the one who raised me and I need to speak to her," I snapped, glaring up at him. "And if the Xiomaran are truly back, then she is in grave danger!"

"I will make sure no harm befalls her."

"And what of Raisa?"

"That little Gerudo redhead?" He smirked; he knew something about her and I didn't like it… "She won't be harmed – she is also important."

"And Hero?"

"Your precious hero can take care of himself… but, who knows – he could help us…"

I paused.

"I swear on my immortal soul that I am telling the truth, Sheik," he whispered gently. With that tone of voice, my eyelids drooped slightly, but I shook myself out of my stupor. "We are fighting to destroy the Xiomaran from taking over. And who better to lead us than a pure Sheikah born by Twilight?"

"I… can't…" I managed to say, looking away. "I have a duty to my Princess…"

"To do, what, Sheik? To find out what is going on, right? Well, you've found it out – we sent those Twilit Assassins to Hyrule field to eradicate two Xiomaran spies and the Twilit Bird to destroy more spies near Lake Hylia – though unfortunately, it went a bit AWOL and went after the Gerudo… but, now, you-"

"The Three have sent me on a mission."

"Ah, yes, to find the three Spiritual Stones… You have the Emerald, but you're after the Ruby and Sapphire… Sh-"

"You impudent bastard!" A shriek cut him off and he suddenly yelled in pain, pressing against me as if to get away from the searing hurt. "How dare you?!"

I looked over his shoulder to see two almost identical, plump, elderly women. The only difference between them were that one's 'hair' was fire and the other's was ice. I shuddered; not in fear, but, I have to admit, in disgust at their unsightliness. Unbelievably large noses and stumpy bodies…

"Ah…" He hissed into my neck, and I noticed his back was smoking slightly. "You… fucking… bitches…"

"I'll think you'll find we're _witches_ not bitches, **My Lord**," the fiery one snapped back, sarcastically. "I don't know why we answer to you when _we_ are the Great Ganondorf's mothers and you are his creation… we called a meeting and asked for you politely, but-"

His… creation?

"I am in charge, wenches… for two reasons…" Slowly, he took his weight off me. I suddenly realised I had wrapped my arms around his waist to hold him up, but kept them there, not wanting to draw attention to me. "One, because I managed… more than you when trying to defeat the previous hero… and two, Zant revived me solely, before I released you all – this means, I have the right to be in charge."

"We were calling a meeting to talk about our next move-"

"Which can wait till later, Kotake," he replied, turning to her. "I am busy."

"Busy? We can tell," Kotake, the icy one commented. "Having fun?"

"You will not speak to him like that, wench. He will be our new King – and you will treat him with respect. Now leave; I will follow on soon."

Kotake and the other witch stuck their large noses in the air and disappeared in a spark of fire and ice, leaving him and me alone once again.

So he was created by Ganon… was he in league with the Dark King? And what of the witches, the mothers of Ganon? Was this 'council' made of beings with some form of relationship with the Dark Lord?

"Sheik? Sheik, look at me."

"Promise me something, _Rakawii_…" I muttered. "Promise me that what you are telling me is the truth – that you are not trying to do as Ganon wanted… that all you are doing is destroying the Xiomaran to restore the Sheikah name."

"I promised you already – I promise on my immortal soul. We want the Xiomaran gone – they're a fucking nuisance as well…" He looked me in the eye. "Why would this _little fool_ lie to you?"

"Because you're the creation of Ganon?"

He froze. "I denounced my allegiance to him the moment he sealed me away for my failure. I have nothing to owe him, and I hate him for giving me a pitiful and ominous life. I have no connection with him now – he is gone, and I plan to keep it that way…" He shook his head. "This _Raka_ learnt his lesson a long time ago…"

I sighed. Things had become a lot more complicated… and now without Hero in the picture and with me being in another realm, I was helpless to stop things from spiralling out of further control…

* * *

Demi: Devlish Child pointed out that this story should be put as Shounen Ai and not Yaoi, as it's just kissing and stuff. Well, I put it as Yaoi cos I just wanted to be careful. I'm not saying there'll be smexy stuff up ahead, cos it _may_ ruin the story. But... you know, just in case... 

Thank you guys for all the reviews. Keep them up and I'll keep up the quick updates, ne?

(P.S. If anyone wants or could do fanart for this story, I'd be so pleased and happy and I'd give you pressies. I've done a picture or two of Raisa on my dA page, but... nya, I've seen loadsa authors getting loadsa fanarts and I admit it, I'm jealous. -pouts- So sue me. (Actually, don't, cos I'm broke. You'd only get me and I'm not that great. Wuv you all.)


	18. 17: Where In Hyrule Is He!

_Chapter no. :_ 17  
_Chapter title: _Where In Hyrule Is He?!  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **Very Excellent Now-Knowing Seal (of approval)** from Venks  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a shounen ai/yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
JtheChosen1  
TheFireSage  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
Ryukai-MJ  
Devilish Child (Sorry 'bout the name mix-up DX)  
Soriku-video-gamer  
mahoakitti  
_Notes:_ Bleh... it's all I have to say on the matter. Oh, apart from two people expressed that they would like to do some fanart of _Shadow_. If you could, that would be _so_ appreciatted. My _Shadow-_obsessed part of my brain is slooooowwwlllyyyy growing... uh, shadow-y, if you catch my drift. I need something to excite me. Not too much, mind. I'm might explode and that wouldn't be good, would it? You wouldn't get to find out what happens next...  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**Guys! The gods are watching! Look busy!**

* * *

"_Sheik? Sheik? Drat, where the hell did that guy go?" Hero scratched his head, and, giving our room another final look around, walked out into the corridor, moving to the door next to our own. Sidling in, he gave a smile to Raisa, who was playing some form of pebble-game with Rocky's son (aptly named 'Stoney'). "Raisa?"_

"_Morning, Link!" The redhead crowed, leaping to her feet and rushing over to hug his sturdy leg. "Where is Sheik?"_

"_You mean you don't know?"_

_The Gerudo looked at him as if he had sprouted fur all over his body. "Why would I know?"_

_He shrugged. "I haven't seen him, and his bed hasn't been slept in all night – not even touched." Upon sighting the worried look he was gaining from the pink-eyed girl, he smiled and ruffled her long hair, which was now loose. "Don't worry, he's probably been meditating or something Sheik-ish. I'll find him, okay?"_

_When he received a nod and another leg-hug, he departed and made his way to the inner sanctum. _

"_Hey, Gor Coron?" He called, as soon as he spotted the Leader._

_The elder turned to Hero and smiled. "Hello young one. What can I help you with?"_

"_You haven't seen Sheik, have you?"_

"_The Sheikah male who came here with you? No, I haven't. Last time I heard of him, he was heading to the hot springs some time around midnight; the guards told me so – they update me of nightly activities… strange, though; no one reported that they had seen him actually leaving, but he was gone even before the first star faded. Why? Have you lost him?"_

"_Yeah…" Hero sighed. "I've lost my Shadow – how embarrassing is this…" He added in a mutter, before shaking his head and continuing; "Last time he disappeared on me, he told Raisa where he was going and she told me, but she doesn't know."_

_Cor Goron motioned to another Goron and the other rolled over to him._

"_Yes, Leader?"_

"_Hm, we appear to have lost Brother Sheik. Go to the guards along Death Mountain Trail and ask if he was spotted. Remember that Sheikah are very slippery and could have fooled them with his stealth," Cor Goron told him._

_With a nod, the other Goron curled up and hurtled out of the chamber. Hero sighed, attracting Gor Coron's attention once again._

"_Do not worry, Young One," the elder soothed. "He will be fine. Sheikah are versatile and can endure anything. You said he serves under Princess Zelda, did you not?" Hero nodded. "He might have gone to talk to her, maybe?"_

"_Of course!" Hero exclaimed, slapping his palm to his forehead, a grin curling his lips. "He's gone to Zelda! He told me he felt the need to update her about anything important, so… gah…I better go after him – he might get in trouble with that Prince Isidor…"_

"_Prince?"_

"_Oh, a Xiomaran Prince."_

_Cor Goron looked genuinely shocked. "The Xiomaran still live? My, one hasn't been seen since the Battle of Blood Oath…"_

"_Yeah; and this prince has major problems with Sheik, and I don't like him one bit… well, could you look after Raisa?"_

"_The young redhead? Yes, of course. Take care, Link, and come back with Sheik soon – the mines are still infiltrated and the dodongo population still grow."_

"_I'll be as quick as I can," Hero replied, before dashing over to the lift._

_

* * *

__Her Highness blinked. "Come again?"_

"_Have you seen Sheik?" Hero repeated, trying to hold back his exasperated tone._

"_That filthy Sheikah has gone missing?" Isidor snorted. "Leave him be, then…"_

_Hero took a deep breath to calm himself. He settled for totally ignoring the prince and concentrating solely on Her Highness._

"_Sheik's gone?" She asked; either she too was ignoring Isidor or she didn't hear him. "He hasn't come here… I thought he was with you."_

"_I pity you, hero," Isidor sighed with a shake of his head._

"_No – well, yeah, he was. But he vanished during the night. I thought he had come to you cos he feels like it's his duty to inform you of anything big that happens; I mean, that's what happened last time."_

"_I know…"_

"_So do I…"_

_Hero clenched his jaw, biting back a retort. "The Gorons are looking for him too – they've got intruders in the mines, stealing materials and they want them gone, so Sheik and I volunteered – well, I volunteered and forced Sheik to, but that's not the point. But we volunteered to go into the mines and flush them out. And yeah, I could do it on my own-"_

"_That immoral shadow would only endanger you, hero…"_

"_But I'd prefer to have Sheik with me; you know, to have my back… last time, I had Midna to look out for me, and now – or not now, really – but now I have Sheik and I need him."_

_Isidor snorted._

"_I'm sorry, Link," Her Highness apologised with a shake of her head. "But I haven't seen him; he hasn't come here."_

"_If he had, you'd see his head up on the wall."_

"_Alright, I've had enough of you!" Hero finally snapped, whirling on the prince. "I've had enough of your rude remarks, __**Prince**__. The only one being immoral and uncivilised is you! Sheik has done nothing against your people! He-"_

"_He was born, that was what he did against the Xiomaran!" Isidor roared back, leaping to his feet._

"_Why you-!"_

"_Link! Isidor! Stop it!" Her Highness shrieked, standing in between the two and holding onto Hero. Hero glared over her shoulder at the equally fuming prince. "Isidor, though I cannot object to your opinions, I will not let you continue as such. Either quieten down or leave."_

"_Princess, I am sorry, but I cannot do either," he replied, a frown slashing his brow. He pushed brown strands away from his face and narrowed his white eyes. "I have stood by and let this shadow infiltrate this place of beautiful light, but I cannot do so any longer. He has brainwashed the Great Hero with his tricks and now, I fear, he is doing the same to you. Leave him to me – I will find him. But when I do, I'll-"_

_He was cut off, as he was suddenly catapulted back into the second throne by some unseen force and knocked unconscious. Spinning around, Hero and Her Highness gasped as the person who had caused the prince's injury._

"_M…" Hero took a step towards them._

* * *

I slowly came around. 

It appeared that I had fallen asleep. The last thing I remembered was Raka leaving to '_shove those broomsticks up those goddamn witches' fucking asses_' (as he so kindly put it) and me slumping on the bed to think…

Of course, thinking had gone into deep contemplation and deep contemplation had led to slumber and slumber had turned to dreaming…

Or were they dreams? They felt so real… they felt like how Hero would react when he found out I was gone… the Gorons too; Her Highness and Isidor as well…

With a sigh, I wilted back into the soft, silk pillows and rubbed my eyes.

So I was stuck in Twilight; with a dark reflection of Hero; Ganon's mothers; rebelling Twili; possibly various other beings formed by the Dark King's magic; away from Hero and Her Highness; torn between fighting for my people and fighting for my kingdom… not exactly a promising and hopeful situation…

"So you're awake?"

I knew he was there. Even without opening my eyes; I could feel his aura and chi, around his body, through his veins, and churning as it mixed with the magic of Twilight. I could also smell the faint smell of smoke and nicotine, along with his spicy, yet wooden scent.

Opening my eyes and turning my face to him, I stared dully into his equally red orbs. With his magic, he had created a small window, on which he leant, a cigarette perched between his lips. He looked slightly tired, but I could tell he was trying to hide it.

I made no reply, and he sighed.

"The first time I actually start to develop what I suppose are 'good emotions' I get given the cold shoulder; jeez, how retarded is that?" He turned back to look out the window, pulling the cigarette from his lips and exhaling a stream of smoke. I had to say, the image was attractive; this dark creation looked tranquil, thoughtful and wistful, and his stance was slouched as he leant on the windowsill, the white stick balanced between his index finger and thumb, his crimson orbs narrowed casually and pale lips quirked in a slight smirk.

"Is that my fault? You're the one who up-heaved me from my quest with the Great Hero and thought I would join the other side freely, Raka," I replied with a drawl, looking back up at the domed ceiling.

"I suppose you're right," he commented. "Midna managed to enter the world of light…"

I sat up on my elbows. "Then my dreams are correct?"

"Sheik, perhaps you didn't understand me when I explained it to you." Raka turned to me, inhaling on the cigarette and letting out the white smoke again. "You are connected to this world, more than me. With you dreaming of your hero, you created a tunnel through the realm, which Midna took her to advantage. She travelled to the realm of light to find out what is going on, ultimately connecting with your powers.

"She stalked Link, waiting for the right time to greet him. She didn't know you were here; she didn't know she was connected to you; she doesn't even know who you are. But, she knows of her connection with your _people_, and with Isidor insulting the last remaining Sheikah – bar your _mother_ – she had to act."

I stared at him. "And you know this, how?"

"Lucky guess?"

I frowned at him.

"Fine, I have spies in the light realm, but I also had a little frolic through your memories and dreams…"

"You had no right," I muttered.

He shrugged. "You belong to me, meaning so do your thoughts."

"I do **not** belong to you. I do not belong to _anyone_."

He just chuckled and turned back around.

"Those dreams you had…"

"Which ones?" I asked, folding my legs beneath the silken sheets and crossing my arms, resting my back against the headboard and closing my eyes.

"Hm…" I could tell there was a mischievous smirk lacing his lips. "The ones about Hero – oh yes! You have _lots_ of dreams about Hero."

"The point of this is…?"

"Hm… these dreams… unlike the visions you just had, these dreams are not true… and won't be true…" I looked away. "But…" In the corner of my eye, I watched him flick the cigarette butt out the window, which sealed up, before he began to stalk up to me. "It doesn't have to be false…"

I tensed as his breath wafted over my ear.

"I can be him… I'm just like him…"

"But you're not him, Raka. You may look like him, but you're far from being like him."

"Oh, but I'm the next best thing…" He trailed kisses down along my jaw hinge and cheek, just stopping before my lips. "Ne, Sheik? What do you say?"

I clenched my eyes shut and turned away slightly. I wanted… what did I want? I wanted Hero, but… I wanted Raka, Hero's dark side… Hero would never want me in the way I wanted him and here was the other side of him, offering…

He didn't wait for a reply. He just pushed his lips to mine, hands pressing against my lower back as he slowly lowered me back onto the soft mattress. I struggled slightly, trying to get him to stop, trying to stop myself from giving in. I couldn't let this happen – I had a duty… this wasn't right… he was the enemy…

But the enemy of my enemy is my friend… my enemy was the Xiomaran and their enemy was apparently this rebellion of Twili… meaning this Dark Hero was my… friend…

No, he was a creation of Ganon… he was evil… he was a sin… he was obnoxious…

But damn it felt good…

"Just let go, Sheik… for once, do something for yourself… you…" He nipped sensually at my lower lip. "You are your own person. I'm not, but I can help you. You are not the Princess' pawn; nor the Three's. You are you – Sheik… Sheik of the Sheikah… have this time for yourself… do what you want… what do you want, Sheik?"

I stared up at him. "I want…"

* * *

Demi: You want _what_, Sheik??? Oh, yeah, I know already what he 'wants' XD... that was sad of me... DX 

Okay, I have a challenge. People, I want you to guess my age. Sounds ghey, but I'm being serious. I want to see how mature/immature I come across in my writings (may they be my author's random notes or from the actual chapters). C'mon, guess people. Closest age gets a prize (It won't be a metaphorical cookie, don't worry - most likely a picture or something...)

...Uh...

Moo, people.


	19. 18: Big Baby

_Chapter no. :_ 18  
_Chapter title:_ Big Baby...  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **Very Excellent Now-Knowing Seal (of approval)** from Venks  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a shounen ai/yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
JtheChosen1  
kawaii-mistress  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
TheFireSage  
Vladimir the Hamster  
Celestial7  
mahoakitti  
Akatsuki Seal  
Devilish Child  
Ryukai-MJ  
Soriku-video-gamer  
_Notes:_ Firstly, this late update is **so** not my fault, people. I'm serious. My friend decided that the past five days was the perfect time to be ill. Perfect, since her mother and partner were away on a camping trip. So I had to go be a slave for nearly a week, which has killed me. She didn't have internet. I nearly had a heart attack and I cannot understand how she can survive without internet, but I'm ghey, so it's okay.  
Secondly, nearly everyone guessed my age correctly DX I turned sixteen on the 4th July this year. I feel no different and hardly any older than when I was fifteen. IT'S GHEY. So, I can't give any more prizes apart from the knowledge that when I go back to school, I'll given a laptop by the school so I'll be writing whenever I can. Ne? Tis good, ja?  
Thirdly, I am professing my love to _Devilish Child_, who has done a **gorgeous** fanart of Sheik, Link and Raisa. The link (pardon the pun, lol) is on her profile. Go see it. I command thee to. Anymore fanart will be bummed- I mean, appreciated. Yes, _appreciated_.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**The course of true love never does run smoothly**

* * *

"Do what you want… what do you want, Sheik?" 

I stared up at him. "I want…"

He waited for an answer, equally red orbs boring into mine, into my soul. Raising a hand, he brushed the curtain of silvery hair away from my face, cool fingers sending shivers down my spine; not good shivers, I must add, but not disgusted shudders, either.

"What do you want?" He repeated, a little more persistently, obviously impatient.

This confused me. I knew he was waiting for me to give him permission to _ravish me_, as one would say, but surely that wasn't his style? Raka seemed like the… well, _raping-type_, since he was a creation of Ganon; one who didn't care whether his victim was voluntarily submissive or stubborn to the bone as he would get what he wanted anyway.

But there he was, waiting (impatiently, mind) for my answer…

"I want… to go back."

He flinched in shock, not expecting that to be my reply. I successfully pushed him off of me and stood, whirling around and shoving his hand away when he went to grab my wrist.

"I **have** to go back, Raka," I snapped, directly ignoring his fierce glare.

"Why?" He yelled. "So you can be ordered about by powerful inferiors, trodden into the dirt by filthy snow-walkers and have your feelings unrequited by your chosen partner?"

"One must learn to ignore such things and put duty before decadent decisions, which I have managed to do so far in my life."

"Life? Pah, Sheik, don't overstate facts – your 'life' is one of a petty pawn, controlled by everyone around you – you cannot even bring yourself to say their names if they are of 'higher station' to you! It is always 'Hero' or 'Princess' or 'Her Highness'! And you know why they take control of you? Because the Sheikah were seen as loyal, yet submissive beings and they never sought to change that view, too caught up in believing their name was being brought to dignity. It is your duty as the last fighting Sheikah to do so – make people say the name of your tribe in both awe and fear!"

"Does it matter what my people did, Raka?" I asked. "You claim the Twili are my people – _they are not_. They may have a spark of my clan's magic flowing through their veins, but they are not my tribe. My only duty now is to serve my realm, to serve my gods, to serve my princess. And my gods set me a task, which I shall follow to my dying day if I must."

"Your gods do not care for you mortals – they only care for themselves. And I have managed to live this long without any help from any deity, so you can too; you only put yourself in danger by participating in these quests."

"You may have forsaken your gods a long time ago, Raka, but I cannot. I must find the Spiritual Stones, as Din told me first, followed by Farore; Nayru must be in on this too, so I have two more stones to get." I paused. "Raka, I promise you, when my duty is done with the goddesses, I will fight by your side."

There was silence. We stared each other in the eyes, red meeting red as our gazes locked. There was something unreadable, however, in those crimson depths; something I could not decipher. It was a warning, I could tell, but it was mixed with an emotion unknown, unrecognisable.

"I… will let you go back. And I will help you in your quest, if you promise on your life to help us fight."

"I promise you, Raka."

He sighed. His eyes were filled with an emotional war; I saw anger, hate, realisation, deliberation and various other sentiments flowing through those pools of blood as he thought deeply. There was profound planning going on in that mysterious mind of his; whether it was good or bad for me, I didn't know.

What was going on? I was promising to fight with evil against a simple enemy, just as misunderstood (well, somewhat) as me, and I barely knew him! I knew he held desire for me and that he _did_ have **some** feelings for me; I knew he had a dirty mouth when it came to language and that he rarely cared about anything (even himself – the smoking told me that… he may be immortal, but that didn't stop illnesses and diseases taking hold of his health for the worse)…

"You do not have just two more stones to get, Sheik," he finally said, breaking me out of my reverie.

"What?"

"You have the Emerald, correct?"

"It is safe in Farore's Temple, yes."

"And you have yet to obtain the Ruby and Sapphire."

"Yes. What are you getting at, Raka?"

He took a step towards me. "The Hero of Time only needed Three Spiritual gems to acquire the Master Sword. But now, on this quest, you need them all."

"All? There are more than three?" I asked.

He nodded. "One for each Sage."

I paused. Sages… there was a Sage for the forest, fire, water, shadow, spirit and light… six of them… the number of stones had obviously doubled for us… but what if we missed one out? No, there were only five Sages sought out by the Hero of Time, and the Princess of Destiny was the sixth, meaning there must only be six stones to find… well, we had the Emerald down – only five more to go, then…

"The council won't be very happy when they hear I let you go back," I heard Raka mutter.

"And since when did you start to care about what they think or feel?"

"Since… ah, actually, you're right." He smirked. "I guess I'll have to alter my plans slightly, then."

"Do you know where the stones are, Raka?"

"Now, if I told you, that would spoil the fun, wouldn't it?" He replied in a mushy, childish voice.

"But, if you told me, then my quest would be over quick and I will be back soon." I can't believe I said that… "And the less time I spend with Hero." Nor that…

"But what if I _want_ you to spend lots of time with Hero?"

I blinked in surprise. "Come again? What if something did happen between Hero and me? Surely you wouldn't want your good side claiming me – you wouldn't like _anyone_ claiming me, actually."

"Hn, no – but I love tearing others from their loved ones – just to see the look on their faces… you know what they say: you have to be cruel to be kind… or in my case, actually, I'm being kind to be cruel…"

But he would never get the chance to do such a thing – I wouldn't allow it, and it wouldn't happen anyway. Hero and I would never get together, and Raka would never be able to hurt him.

"Well then…" he muttered, disappearing in a flurry of black specks, before reappearing behind me. Whirling around, I was snatched against his body. "Beware, my beloved Sheikah - there is Fool's Gold in Death Mountain, as well as another miner fighting for the same precious things…" And then, my lips were covered by his promptly in a possessive kiss.

Something ran through my body. A strange sensation coursed through my veins, mixing with the magic that flowed in my soul and very essence. The pain in my chest resurfaced and I winced, trying to wriggle out of the kiss, trying to free myself from his grasp. I felt him grinning against my lips, and his fingers sensually stroked the curve of my spine as if to calm me; surprisingly, it worked, and the searing ache under my ribs slowly ceased…

* * *

_  
"M-Midna?" _

_His blue eyes were the widest I'd seen them as he stared at Her Twilit Highness. The Princess from Twilight, in all her glory, stood on the plush red carpet regally, her red orbs narrowed in anger at the now sub-conscious Xiomaran prince. _

_"Hello again, Link," she murmured, turning to him, eyes softening in friendly recognition. "Long time, no see, eh?" _

_He chuckled, still shocked, however. _

_"But how?" Her Hylian Highness asked. "The Twilight Mirror is gone…" _

_"There are dark powers at work, as you should know, Zelda," the elder princess replied. "I don't know how I managed it exactly, but I found a tunnel through to this realm, obviously left by whomever is behind the destruction and waning of my kingdom." _

_"Destruction and waning?" Hero repeated. "What's going on?" _

_The red-eyed woman shook her head. "I don't know, Link. Their magic is very…" She frowned. "It is both new and old… their magic is very different, shall we say… I haven't seen anything like it before and it seems my people are vanishing slowly." _

_Isidor groaned, finally coming around. "What… I… huh?" _

_"Oh, shut up, Xiomaran," the Twilight Princess snapped, "and remove yourself from my sight before I do it for you!" _

_"Who… are you to tell me what to do…?" Isidor asked, slowly and shakily getting to his feet. _

_"Prince Isidor, this is Princess Midna of the Twilight Realm." The Princess of Hyrule seemed to be smiling at fond memories. "Remember I told you of her?" _

_Isidor seemed to pale. Without another word, he turned on his heel, his cloak swishing about, and walked out the adjoining door. _

_The ruler of the Twili raised her hand and, with a click of her fingers, disintegrated into black specks. They swirled around for a moment or two, before they began to reform, creating a smaller shape, which slowly coloured itself in. Now in front of Hero and Her Highness was the shadowy princess in her imp-form – had she somehow managed to tap into Zant's magic and turn it to her advantage, like she had done with Hero's wolf form? _

_"I seem to like this form now," she said with a giggle as she flew over to rest on Hero's shoulder. "Reminds me of the good ol' days, eh, Link?" _

_Hero chuckled. "Yeah, I guess." _

_"So, Link, what's been going on in the realm of Light?" _

_Hero suddenly froze, shaking himself off a heartbeat or two later. "Strange things…" _

_"Strange? How so? Can't be as weird as Zant…" _

_The Princess of Hyrule seated herself on her throne, eyes fixed on Hero and the elder princess. _

_Hero shook his head. "The Three want Sheik and I to collect the three Spiritual Stones" _

_"Wait, slow down," the red-eyed one said, putting her hands into the formation of a 'T'. "One, what are these Spiritual Stones? And two, who is this 'Sheik'?" _

_"The Spiritual Stones? Eh, I leave the technical stuff to Sheik – he's the brains, I'm the brawn. And who is Sheik? Oh, um, he's my new partner. He's a Sheikah." _

_It was Her Twilit Highness' turn to freeze. "A Sheikah? But… they died out long ago, surely?" _

_"No," Hero replied with a shake of his head. "Sheik and his mother, Impaz, are the last ones left. The others were killed in a Xiomaran attack some time ago…" _

_"Hero, that… it can't be right…" The Twilight Princess flew into the air and hovered a few feet away from the blond. "The Sheikah…I know a few stayed behind, but… no, there were none left when I…" _

_"Midna, what are you talking about?" Her Highness asked, a frown slanting her sparkling blue eyes. _

_"You don't know? Hasn't this Sheik told you?" _

_"He told me the Xiomaran and Sheikah fought to protect Hyrule and the Xiomaran killed the rest of the Sheikah who were in Old Kakariko, minus Impaz, years after the Sheikah killed the King, but that's it." _

_The shadowy princess sighed. "You know of the Battle of Blood Oath, right? The fight between the Sheikah and Xiomaran… after the Xiomaran's retreat and after the Sheikah killed the King… they were banished." _

_"Where?" Hero asked, confusion written all over his face. _

_"Twilight…" The Hylian Princess murmured, realisation clear in her expression. "The Sheikah were the ones to try and take over the Sacred Realm? Surely…?" _

_The elder princess shook her head, sadly looking upon Hero's shocked appearance. "A few were left; the few that did nothing against their duty. These went onto repopulate the Sheikah, but the last Sheikah in known existence to me were the Great Impa and the Great Sheikah Hero… Where is this Sheik?" _

* * *

Slowly, I began to feel the soothing of a damp, cool cloth applied to my forehead. My mind was still foggy and my body felt numb… had I been out cold?

"Come on, Sheik," I heard someone – it had to be Impaz – say. She seemed far away, her voice distant and echoed. "Drink this…"

A small hand slipped under my head and raised it up slightly. Something was pressed to my lips, the coolness of some liquid lapping against my skin inside what must have been a cup, and I obediently opened my mouth to accept the cold, refreshing water.

"There's a good boy," Impaz soothed softly, letting my head rest on the pillow once more. "Now what happened to you, my dear son? And where is Link? I thought your quest with him was just beginning…"

Gradually, I sat up, a hand holding the side of my forehead as I fought away dizziness.

"Where am I?" I mumbled, rubbing my temple.

"Where do you think you are? The Sacred Realm?" My… _mother_ tutted. "You're back home, with me. I found you out by the gateway, unconscious and surrounded by that strange cuckoo and the cats." Opening my eyes, I looked at her. She was sat on a chair, a tabby curled up contently on her lap, crimson eyes boring into mine. "I didn't find a single mark on you; only a bite mark on your neck which I think I know where it came from." She raised an eyebrow. "Lover's tiff?"

I froze. "What?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Sheik. I raised you, and I know you have a fixation with Link. And when I find you with a suspicious bite mark-"

"There is nothing going on between Hero and I, Impaz," I interrupted. "The bite mark… is a long story."

She sighed, her brow slashing with a frown. "Well, we have all night, Sheik. What happened?"

I looked down at my blanket-covered lap, placing my hands together over the material and closing my eyes.

"I was taken… by a strange Twilit being. Hero and I were in Death Mountain, looking for clues of the Fire Ruby, and during the night… _he_ took me to Twilight."

"Who did, Sheik?"

"The Hero's true shadow… his dark side incarnate – a creation of Ganondorf's. He said he had plans for me… plans for the Sheikah…" I sighed. "Impaz, I know the truth."

"The truth? What do you mean?"

"Of my birth…" I felt Impaz's withered magic flare slightly with her shock. "I know you are not my biological mother; I know you found me one clear night and took me in as your own. I was born in Twilight, to Twilit parents, but with our people's magic, which collected in my veins."

"Sheik-"

"I know what our people did, Impaz – they tried to take over the Sacred Realm in their anger, but where banished by the Light Spirits, leaving only a few behind, from which you are descended." I paused, looking up at her. "But this was told to me by a creation of evil and I… is this true, Impaz?"

She looked down at the cat solemnly. "It is, Sheik… and I am deeply sorry that I lied to you…"

"You didn't lie to me," I replied quietly, making her look up at me. I tried to give her a reassuring smile (something I wasn't used to giving). "You just failed to tell me the truth"

"Sheik…" Her voice was sad, but her face stretched to a smile.

"You may not be my real mother, but you will always be my true mother. You're the one who held me when I cried, treated my wounds when I hurt myself, helped me up when I fell-"

"Fed you, washed you and did your washing," she added with a maternal beam.

"That too."

She nodded. "But sometimes, Sheik…" She placed the cat on the floor and stood, moving over to me (also having to stand on the footstool to reach my height on the bed, might I add). "I wish I still had your childish self back – like you were when you were but two or four years old." She reached out, stroking my cheek. "Always grinning and chasing the cats and the antelope. Your step was bouncy with youth and your nature was carefree… you were so optimistic in everything… you kept promising me that you would find the rest of the Sheikah and that our dignity would be brought back…

"But, oh… I took that promise too harshly and I destroyed your childlike spirit, sending you to the Gerudo to train in the ethics of battle, training you myself in the art of survival… just so that my dream of our name being cleared could come true. I wish I'd never done such a thing now…"

"Mother…" I took her hand in mine. "I'm glad you did as such… I wouldn't be Sheik if you had treated me as a true child and I may have been gravely injured in the bulbin attack. But I intend to keep those seemingly innocent promises – I **will**bring the Sheikah to the recognition and splendour that we deserve. The Xiomaran are planning something devious and I will not let it happen – they will regret what they did to our people and they will suffer as you have because of their actions. We have suffered our share of Karma… now it is their turn."

Her fiery orbs welled with elderly tears and she wiped them away. "I thought these old eyes had dried up long ago, but you brought me back to life, Sheik. You do what you want; just don't get hurt – this old heart won't last if something should happen to you."

_You do what you want_… that phrase – people kept saying that to me… telling me not to be a pawn; to do as I wished… was it okay to be selfish once in a while? No, it shouldn't be… I had a duty to my Princess, and I had to work to restore my name, as the Great Impa did. She appeared when the Sheikah were abhorred and loathed; within mere years, she had made Kakariko Village inhabitable for the lower-class of Castle Town, moved the rest of the Sheikah secretly to Old Kakariko so our clan would be together, had earned the respect of the Royal Family and had made the Sheikah name speakable once again…

Outside, I heard a throaty baying, followed by a thud against the wall of the house.

"Sounds like Nyx has arrived," Impaz commented.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, noticing I was only clothed in a pair of slacks and a loose, lace-up-collar shirt, both white in colour, for the first time; these were the types of clothing I wore before Impaz gave me my exoskeleton and cowl.

Standing up, I sighed and brushed strands of silvery hair from my cheek, padding softly over to the door and opening it to be met with the sight of a very ecstatic Nyx. He made a low keening sound and buried his face in the crook of my arm.

I sighed once again and rubbed his neck, noting his blunted horns. "I missed you too, you big baby…"

* * *

Demi: I have nothing to say now, for I am just about to crawl into the hole I have prepared in my back garden, where I will sleep until my prince charming digs me up again... the previous ones have just been idiots wrapped in tin foil and got lost... ghey... 

Sleep now...


	20. 19: That's Certainly Different

_Chapter no. :_ 19  
_Chapter title: _That's Certainly Different (_Also known as 'Catnip on the Cafe'_)  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **Very Excellent Now-Knowing Seal (of approval)** from Venks  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a shounen ai/yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
Ryukai-MJ  
JtheChosen1  
TheFireSage  
Akatsuki Seal  
_Notes:_ A real quick update, as this is my last day of freedom. GHEY. Back to school tomorrow... DOUBLE GHEY...  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**Just because the idea came from someone mentally unstable, doesn't mean the idea is crap.**

**

* * *

**  
"Your magic is different." 

I nodded, eyes closed. I felt a cat brush against my side and my brow tightened as I tried not to frown, attempting to keep my whole body relaxed.

"What is it with that café's roof? You always go up there to meditate. Is there some sort of catnip there or…?"

Cracking open an eye, I looked down at Impaz, who was stood on the ground, cats sat around her. "Catnip?"

She shrugged.

"No, Impaz," I replied. "I just find this place good for contemplation. I have come here since I was a child, so why alter a tradition?"

"I suppose…"

I sighed and reopened my eyes, meeting my mother's gaze. "You say my magic is different?"

She nodded. "Something is unusual about your aura, something has changed. It is… darker."

"Darker?"

"I don't know, Sheik," she replied, with a shake of her head. "These old senses haven't felt many magics in decades. Perhaps it is just the Twilight magic from your parents reacting as you mature… a little… not much… as you age, let's just say."

I quirked an eyebrow, blocking out my sight once again. I relaxed every muscle in my body and stilling my senses, quietening my mind, before my real thoughts began…

What was I to do about Hero? Midna was back, so Hero would not need me for his quest; but the goddesses had told me to embark on retrieving the stones, so I had to do so. I also had the instinct to protect Raisa – to be beside the young redhead as she learnt of the outside world… **I** wanted to be a part of the little Gerudo's world. I wanted to teach her, to offer my arms in comfort, to be her rock during rough times – like I had Impaz and Narboora…

I was getting off subject. I shook my head, as if doing so would get me to think right; it worked, surprisingly.

I would have to go back to Hero, but being near him would test my abilities to resist; and my boundaries had been stretched whilst in Twilight – I had been so close to just giving into Raka, so near to giving him my mind and body. If that was with a being I had met just a few days before, I don't know what it would be like with Hero, someone who I loved like no other and who seemed to be attached _friendlily _to me…

I was jolted out of my thoughts when that damned cat brushed against my side again, mewling for attention. My eyes snapped open and I glared down at the feline, letting a fierce hiss escape my lips. The cat growled, raising a claw, and scampered off the roof.

I sighed, and laced my fingers together on my lap, trying to get my mind back on route…

But this was further hampered by a tingling sensation in my fingertips. At first, I put it down to blood loss in the ends of my digits, but upon looking, I froze.

Little red sparks were jumping from tip to tip, dancing in mid-air and disappearing beneath my skin, only to reappear again. I watched them twirl, bringing my hands to eye-level to inspect this new magic.

Clenching my fists and shutting my eyes, I concentrated on the tickling feeling. It travelled from my fingers up my arm and throughout my body, rushing through my veins and leaving me somewhat breathless.

When I reopened my eyes, I felt different. Upon looking down at my body, I realised I was back in my beast form. I blinked, crimson orbs scanning and taking in the black dots across my sandy fur and the extremely long, black tipped tail.

Nyx, who was down on the ground by the water trough, whickered and tossed his head.

"_Sheik, stop messing about,_" he scolded.

I leapt down from the roof and padded over to him. "_Since when do I mess about?_"

"_Since you left Link and Raisa on Death Mountain for four days._"

My eyes widened. Four days? It seemed like I was only gone a day at maximum… then maybe those visions of Midna were only insights from days ago?

I hissed and took off towards the gateway of Old Kakariko. My speed was impressive; I was off faster than Hero in that Ooccoo cannon – or so it felt. I heard Nyx behind me, his slender hooves thudding on the caked earth, and I slowed so he could keep up.

We shot across Eldin's Bridge and out onto Eastern Hyrule Field, leaping over the ruins and heading towards the glowing mountain. Within seconds, we were in the pass, kicking up dust on the cracked road, and under a minute later, we were dashing into Kakariko Village and towards Death Mountain Trail.

Nyx left me at the point; he raced over to greet Epona, who was down at Eldin's Spring. I used the small slope and leapt up onto the main trail, keen ears picking up the rumble of an approaching Goron.

Concentrating on the tingle of new magic, I felt myself change back into my human form. The wind blew by, and I realised I was still in the simple clothing of a citizen. Cursing slightly, I tied up the collar across my lower face, silently grateful at the fact that my exoskeleton and cowl were still in my room in the Goron base.

Speaking of the Gorons, the approaching guard skidded to a halt in front of me.

"Brother Sheik!" He exclaimed. It was Rocky, the Goron who Raisa had made friends with. He hopped from one foot to the other in a small dance that I suddenly remembered that ancient Darunia do. "Where have you been? Brother Raisa has been extremely worried; not to mention Brother Link!"

"I have been… nowhere," I replied, ignoring the statement of '_brother_ Raisa'. But, in reality, I had been 'nowhere'; Raka had called his domain 'Nowhere'. "But where is Hero now?"

"Come, I will take you!"

He turned and sped off towards Death Mountain. Focussing on the magic in my veins, I transformed into my beast form, chasing after him.

* * *

"**Sheik**! **Sheik**!" She squealed, running at me and, using the bed as a spring, leaping at me. She wrapped her legs around my waist as best as she could and buried her face in my tabard. "Sheiky, where were you?" 

"Nowhere, Raisa. Nowhere," I muttered, resting my cheek on her fiery red hair and inhaling her scent. I set her down and squatted before her. "Where is Hero?"

"He went into the mines. He said Zelda told him to get it over and done with so we could concentrate on getting the Ruby and Sapphire, so he went in."

"How long has he been in there for?"

"A day?" Raisa suggested.

I cursed. He would be quite far in now; and in dire danger of being attacked by the Xiomaran (if they _were_ the trespassers). I stood swiftly and strode out of my room, heading to the Inner Sanctum and the entrance to those damned mines.

Raisa trotted after me, until I stopped just before the steps to the fiery inferno. I held her shoulders and kneeled before her once again, looking her levelly in the eye. She blinked in confusion.

"You cannot come with me. It is far too dangerous for you, Raisa. Though your name has a link to fire, you will not survive this heat. Stay here until we come back."

"You will come back, though, won't you?" She asked, fearfully.

"Of course I will, Raisa." I pulled down my cowl slightly and laid a kiss on her forehead, replacing my mask straight after. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

"Stay safe," she whispered.

"Stay here and I'll stay safe," I replied, with a small smile.

Standing, I ignored the arrival of the Goron council and walked off into the tunnel, heading towards the flickering red and orange lights. The heat slowly rose and a warm blast of air blew against my body, my hair and loose wrappings moving in the air's current.

Hero would be far in the mines, as I said before. Previously, he had cleared the mines in around two days or so, but that was at the start of his quest; he didn't have all the weapons he had now and he wasn't so experienced as he was now. Then again, the Dodongo population had apparently grown and there were hostile intruders to look out for, whom I suspected were Xiomaran, meaning they were a force to be reckoned with.

With determination, I leapt across the broken bridges over the lava pit and up onto the ledge. I didn't pause; I raced along the thin rim, jumping the breaks and ignoring the magma creatures. I even ignored the large flame that blocked the pathway. I simply vaulted onto the meshing above it, falling down onto the ground a mere second after that and sprinting through the rolling doorway.

* * *

I didn't rest. I _couldn't_ rest. I had to catch up with Hero and Her Twilit Highness. Raka warned me of 'Fool's Gold' and a 'miner fighting for the same precious things'. Well, the Xiomaran had to be the 'miner fighting for precious things', but what was this 'Fool's Gold'? 

I sighed and dispatched another Dodongo that blocked my path with three throwing knives to the tail. I glanced at the doorway to my right. I was simply following the route Hero (or rather, _we_, if you included me as his stalker) had taken previously when motivated to free Darbus.

Now I was stood outside the door that lead to the arena that originally housed Dangoro, the armoured Goron that guarded the Hero's Bow. I wondered if the reinforced rock-creature was still in there, if he were waiting for these thieving trespassers; it wouldn't surprise me if he were, but it wouldn't be a happy revelation - Facing off against Dangoro was not high on my to-do list, that's for sure.

Opening the door, I was faced with a sudden blast of heat, making me hold an arm over my eyes to stop my eyes from watering and blurring.

"Hey!"

I recognised that voice and strange, dotted language. Lowering my arm slightly, I watched as Her Twilit Highness, in her imp form, floated over to study me. Her eyes widened when she spotted the Sheikah eye on my tabard, a small hand coming to cover her fanged mouth and her orange hair twitching.

"So… you're Sheik, eh?" She began, hovering right in front of my face. "Link told me a lot about you… but _you_ tell me something; I thought partners were supposed to stay beside each other - so where were you? You left him in the middle of a quest - not even the _middle_!"

"Princess, my whereabouts…" I glanced over her shoulder, to the circular flooring over the lava, my eyes settling on a sleeping Hero. "You should know of them by now."

She slanted her weight on one hip and crossed her arms. "Actually, I don't."

"Surely you know of a somewhat-rebellion in the Twilight Realm, Princess."

"Yes, I do…" She frowned. "You have something to do with it?"

"No, Princess" I replied. "But I was taken by them and imprisoned for however long I was gone from Hyrule."

She froze, yellow-rimmed red eyes boring into my white-bordered crimson orbs. Flickers of many emotions flitted through them; shock, surprise, admiration…? I simply stared back. Avoiding eye contact with a superior was seen as an insult when the gaze is locked by the elder.

"Then you…"

"…Then I am what, Princess?"

She didn't reply. She simply turned and flew over to Hero. I followed, my footsteps echoing throughout the rocky room, the sounds resounding on the metallic disk I was walking on.

"Is something wrong with him, Princess?"

She glanced up at me, her small hands resting on his sweaty forehead. "He - or rather, we - were attacked by a bunch of cloaked fighters, but Link managed to force them to retreat… however, I think his injuries - however small - and the heat got to him. He just collapsed."

"How long ago was that, Princess?" I asked, kneeling before him and reaching into my tabard, pulling out a container of water.

"Not long ago, Sheik," she replied. "And stop calling me 'Princess'. My name is Midna. Titles mean nothing to me."

"Try… telling him that…" came the raspy whisper from a supposed-unconscious Hero. "He's… just as… stubborn as I am…"

"That must mean you're as stubborn as hell," …_Midna_ commented.

I helped Hero up into a sitting position and, resting his shoulder against mine and wrapping an arm around his waist, held the water to his lips.

"Drink, Hero," I told him.

He wasted no time in doing so, his lips parting to allow the cool water to enter his mouth. His gloved fingers came to rest over mine as he silently demanded more of the soothing liquid; soon, the container was empty because of this.

Hero sighed and laid his temple on my collarbone, eyes closed as his dehydrated body reabsorbed the water, his breathing easing into a smooth pattern.

"Surely, Hero, you thought to bring water with you."

"I did… but I drank all of it - I guess I forgot how hot this place was."

"You didn't forget, Hero," I replied. "The mines are hotter now; hotter than before. I have been here shorter than you and already I am warm and worn. I shudder to think of how you must feel."

"Eh, I'm hot, that's for sure."

I looked up at Midna and she nodded.

"Hero, we must leave."

"What? No." He opened his eyes and sat straight. "We're halfway already and we're close to the end."

"We're exhausted already and we're close to passing out from the overload of heat, you mean," I corrected. "Hero, we're not giving up. We will simply go back to the Goron's city, rest, repack and come back. Plus, I have information I should not disclose here… who knows - we could be being watched now."

Hero sighed and surrendered. "Fine, okay. But you're telling me everything."

* * *

"Brother Link! Brother Sheik!" 

We looked up. Nearing the entrance to the mines, we knew we would encounter Goron guards, but the shout still surprised us. We watched with humour through the meshing as a Dodongo was flattened comically by a falling Goron, and with relief as another jumped the stepping stones on the lava to grab the chain and pull the large block of stone out of our way.

"Brother Link, you look exhausted!" The first Goron exclaimed.

"Am I allowed to slip in an 'I-told-you-so'?" I murmured to Hero.

"No," he hissed back, almost with a pout, as we jumped over to the bridge and the duo of Gorons.

"Do you need assistance?"

Hero shook his head. "We're okay."

"Didn't know you were schizophrenic, Hero," I muttered in his ear. He growled at me, fuelling my smirk.

His lips quirked upwards. "You know, I kinda missed those comments…"

I rolled my eyes slightly and nodded towards the door up above.

"We need to keep moving."

"I'll second that… but that involves more moving, doesn't it?"

"Of course it does, Link," Midna half-snapped, appearing in her shadowy form next to Hero's shoulder. "How else do you expect to get back?"

"By your teleporting. You managed to do it after I beat whatever monster was at the end."

"Link, what have you _really_ been doing the past year? You're the same lazy boy as when we first met!"

"I was not lazy."

"Well, you certainly tried to avoid every possible risk of battle, even to the end. And you always wanted to get out the dungeon as soon as possible," Midna muttered.

"That's because… because… gah, it's because, okay?"

"No. Now get those legs moving before I push you in that lava pit!"

Hero glanced at me.

"Don't have a go at me for not backing you up, Hero," I told him with a firm tone.

"But-"

"Stop being a female wolf." I left him, leaping up onto the balcony above.

"A-?" He gawped up at me, before frowning. "And to think I missed you…"

The comment rang through my mind as he jumped from rock to rock and strode over the bridge, the scowl constant on his brow and his blue gaze piercing into mine. I simply stared back coolly, waiting for him to arrive.

"You missed me? I'm actually surprised. You've only known me for less than a week and even then, you know little of me."

"Doesn't mean I don't care for you," he muttered as he passed.

* * *

Demi: Review and I'll update quick -reburies self- 


	21. 20: Confessions of a Poisoned Sheikah

_Chapter no. :_ 20  
_Chapter title: _Confessions of a Poisoned Sheikah  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **Very Excellent Now-Knowing Seal (of approval)** from Venks  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a shounen ai/yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews...  
_JtheChosen1  
TheFireSage  
mahoakitti  
Devilish Child AKA Raven  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
Ryukai-MJ  
Notes: I would've updated yesterday, but I couldn't get to the computer - I've managed to screw up my right shoe, which has become infected from a cut I got from God-knows-where. So, going to the doctors (yay... for, like, the tenth time this year), but then I remembered I needed to update, so I got father-dearest to help me over to t'computer to give you yummy goodness. Hope you enjoy.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**I'm giving you nothing 'til you give me something**

* * *

Upon arriving back at Goron city, we found it in ruins. Gorons lay in piles beside charred rocks and quite a few unexploded bombs. The inner sanctum, though originally slightly open-aired, now had absolutely no roof and hardly a wall where the entrance used to be. 

Hero, Midna and I looked on in shock as the five Gorons, who had accompanied us back, hurried to their elders and friends, trying desperately to wake them.

"I always thought Gorons as indestructible…" Hero murmured.

"Bombs did this," I said, picking up one of the unexploded devices. "These… they _are_ Xiomaran."

"Xiomaran? But… what would they gain from trying to destroy the Gorons?"

"Revenge." I glanced at him. "I told you of the Battle of Blood Oath, about how the Xiomaran retreated after their defeat; their retreat wasn't planned to go as far as the cold mountains of the Nieves, where Snowpeak is. They were driven out by the tribes of Hyrule. When they tried to find protection in the mountains, the Gorons drove them out. The Zora moved them on when they camped out near Lake Hylia, and the Gerudo when the desert served as their hide-out. The Sheikah eventually drove them deep into the cold mountains."

Midna rested a hand on my shoulder, a smug smile on her face, as if she was highly proud of that feat, which she probably was. I gave her a small nod in a sort of reply.

"So, they're getting back at those who were against them all those years ago… but why now?"

"Why not?" Asked a voice.

Another bomb shook the ground and, through the smoke, three figures dropped down from… _somewhere_, into the centre of the carnage. Their dark, fur-trimmed cloaks hid most of their clothing, but I saw, most definitely, metallic knee-length boots and gauntlets shining from the shadows. The being nearest us and in the centre was dark haired – either black or another very deep colour – and (along with the other two) his eyes were snow-white, the pupil looking highly out of place in that area of pure paleness; the other two were also dark-haired, although the one on the left was most certainly a brunette and the right had messy jet-black locks.

"Xiomaran…" I hissed, drawing my throwing knives from my wrappings, positioning them between my fingers. I could never mistake the combination of dark hair and hauntingly-white eyes.

"Sheikah…" the centre figure murmured in a mocking tone. "I thought you had all rotted away, unless you had been locked away… but here you stand; whatever your name is and wherever you come from, it doesn't matter. But, I ask you, are there more of you?"

In some aspect, there were. The Twili were apparently descendants of the Sheikah, so in a sense, there were more of 'me'. But… no, they may take that too seriously and invade Old Kakariko; Impaz would be killed and I would never forgive myself.

"No, there aren't," I replied.

"Well then…" A sinister smirk curled his disgustingly thin lips and he drew his blade. "I'll take the pleasure and honour of ridding Hyrule of the Sheikah, once and for all. Perhaps your foul blood will stain the earth and infect this land that forsook us."

"I'm sorry to cut in here, but… I can't let you do that," Hero said, stepping forward.

"And who are you, _Hylian_, to contest us and protect such scum that betrayed you?"

"Correction, I'm Ordonian, and even if the Sheikah did that, the Hylians betrayed them beforehand. Besides, Sheik's done nothing to you himself – what gives you the right to hunt him down?" Hero challenged. "Oh, and before I forget, I'm Link… also known as the Great Hero." He unsheathed the Master Sword and swung it in a circle by his side. Such dramatics, Hero… could not resist, could you? "Still want to try and wipe Sheik off the face of Hyrule? Even when he's got the Three's chosen hero on his side?"

I watched with slight humour as one of the other Xiomaran stepped forward, leaning to the multi-pierced ear and whispering something. The centre fighter frowned, eyes still locked with mine. What were they planning? It had to be something bad; perhaps the other was trying to deter an attack on me, because of Hero's presence.

But at that point, a large boulder crashed to the ground, rolling and skidding right in front of us. It suddenly flipped open, revealing a Goron; a very angry Goron.

He roared. "Bring her back!"

Hero and I glanced at each other. His sapphire orbs showed he was asking the same question as me; bring who back?

Then it clicked: _"another miner fighting for the same precious things…"_. We were looking for the stones, precious gems made by the gods. 'Her'… we only had one 'her', who was the key to the Ruby and-

"It's Raisa…"

"What?" Hero hissed back.

"Raisa, they've taken Raisa." My eyes were wide with worry, but soon they narrowed.

"Stand aside, worthless pebble," the Xiomaran snapped. "The girl is ours now."

"The girl is **not **yours and you will bring her back or I will-"

"Or you will, what, pebble?"

It was at that point that a knife was imbedded in the throat of the silent, brunette Xiomaran. He choked, but death came very quickly and he slumped to the floor, blood pooling around his head. Even Hero turned and gawped at me; one of my daggers was missing from my hand and only I held such weapons.

"Nice aim," he commented lightly.

"Thank you."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side…"

"_**Scum!**_" The leader shrieked. "You will pay!" He lowered his voice, glancing at his companion with blazing eyes. "Take the Sheikah, but do not kill him; his death will occur in my hands. If you disobey this order, both you and your family will follow the same fate."

The other nodded. "What of the Goron?"

"Think nothing of him. Sheikah are slippery and you will as little distraction as you can get. I will deal with the pebble."

The Goron was about to charge when the leader threw what looked like a slab of stone at it. The rock-creature howled at the explosion that followed the hit and fell to the floor, out for the count.

"I'm glad we brought our bombs," the director sneered. "You know, they can clear a whole valley of ice and snow in one blow? And with these worthless creatures' own brand, we can make them stronger… who knew they could fell a whole city of Gorons, though? Two birds with one stone, as they say… now, where were we? Oh yes, avenging my comrade."

* * *

The fight was a blur. It started within the Inner Sanctum, Hero versus the Xiomaran leader, and I against the second-in-command. We were all evenly matched and I had to commend them for their fighting skills. 

But somehow, the tables were flipped for me. The black-haired fighter, in some way, managed to herd me outside, away from Hero and the safety of the sanctum. As we continued to fight – which consisted of me gaining distance from him and using my throwing knives and him trying to slice me with his sword – we passed many bodies of unconscious Gorons; every second, I prayed to the Three that at least one would get up and help me.

"You fight well for scum, Sheikah," he yelled, taking a swipe at me with his blade, which I dodged, leaping down the large drop; we were on the Trail.

"And you fight well for a coward."

"_Coward_?" He shrieked, jumping after me. "You're the one who is running away! Fight me like a man! Or as near as damnit, _boy_!"

Hm, the woes of being seventeen years old – still being referred to as a boy…

But I guess this conflict is a perfect example and proof that I am a survivor, not a fighter. I can endure and use long-range weapons to keep my enemy at bay until reinforcements (nowadays, in the shape and form of Hero) arrive to finish them off – unless I can do so myself. But angry, armed Xiomaran take a lot more than a few well-aimed daggers to fall dead.

When he stepped back from a deadly swipe with his long sword, I took my chance to counter, throwing one of my last knives at his head. It missed its intended deadly strike by a hair's breadth, but managed to slice his scalp from temple to mid-head. He howled in pain and clutched the heavily-bleeding wound, glaring blackly at me.

"You little bitch," he hissed.

But now I knew his weakness; he had good defence, but not just after attacking – he needed a few seconds to get his guard back up, in which he would back step to gain distance from me in the hopes it would mean less of a chance I would hit target.

I had managed to get an injury on him but he had yet to do the same to me; and hopefully, it would stay that way.

But it didn't.

In the vastness of the darkening sky, a great fireball erupted into the sky, accompanied by a loud, bird-like screech. The flames swirled of their own accord before forming the shape of a large bird, beak open in its ethereal cry and wings outstretched, its whole outline flickering with the fire.

Could it be? I had thought the Phoenix was myth – not true, a simple wife's tale. The only one in (possible) existence and the only one recorded was Din's servant, a great firebird by the name of Rannu, created when the red-goddess' flames met the life-forming magic of Farore. I didn't know much of it; Impaz only mentioned her in passing, when educating me on the history of Hyrule and the nations surrounding it.

Searing pain in my abdomen snapped me out of my shock of the sight in the sky. I froze, the pain flooding into frigid numbness, but slowly, I looked down to meet the white gaze of the unnamed Xiomaran fighter who was stood right in front of me; I had been too dazed by the apparition of the mysterious fire in the new-born twilight that I didn't hear or sense him come right up to me and…

…And stab his sword right through my gut. I swallowed thickly, body rigid in heart-stopping distress.

"I know leader told me not to kill you, but I'll come up with some excuse; maybe kill him myself," he said conversationally, jolting his blade deeper. I gritted my teeth behind my cowl in pain. "Scream for me, Sheikah. Scream. I want to hear you call out in pain – pain in my hands. You never know, your hero may come for you."

"Too right he will!" called a voice.

White eyes widened in surprise before, in a blink of an eye, an arrow appeared, embedded through his skull, its blood-stained tip one side, the feathery tail the other. He blinked in dumb astonishment.

"What-?" He didn't finish his sentence; death gripped him and he fell to the side, lifeless fingers letting go of his sword.

I gave a small whimper in the back of my throat and my knees buckled. Hitting the floor I knew would hurt; the ground would force the sword even further, and would cut me even more, lessening my chance of survival.

But someone caught me before I had the chance. I knew who it was; it was the same person who called himself my 'hero' and had the frightening accuracy with the bow and arrow.

"H-Hero…" I stuttered as he eased me over to look at me with panicky blue orbs.

He brushed silvery strands out of my eyes. "Shush, Sheik…" he murmured; I caught the wobble in his voice, even though my mind was slowly shutting down. "I… this will hurt, Sheik. I have to pull it out."

"He…Her-"

"Their blades are poisoned, Sheik. Their bastard of a leader told me before I killed him… U-Unless this blade is removed soon… you'll…"

He shifted, laying me across his thighs as he knelt, one arm around my shoulders to prop me up, his other hand resting on the hilt of the sword. He leant forward and pressed his lips against my forehead, grip tightening on both me and the sword, his breath ceasing as he braced himself.

Slowly, he pulled the blade out, making pain bloom and gush through every nerve in my body. I tried to hold from screaming – I had been taught to resist voicing pain, including during torture – but just as it reached three-quarters of the way out, I yelled hoarsely; I was not able to stop the shout from escaping my throat any longer.

"Sh, my shadow…" he whispered against my sweaty brow. I clutched at his tunic front and hand frantically. "Just a little further…" He tenderly kissed my forehead and, for some reason, I calmed quite a bit.

He was right, as always. In one simple and numbingly swift tug, the sword was free from my middle. I gasped and slumped against him, trembling in pain. He swore and I heard the clang of metal against rock as he threw the blood – and poison – stained weapon away.

"Don't you dare die on me, Sheik," he hissed. "I thought I'd lost you before and I'm not losing you again."

He raised me in a bridal lift, beginning a fast sprint toward the end of the Trail. His destination, I dazedly supposed, was Renado's.

I felt lifeless as I laid my head against his shoulder. My eyelids flickered as I fought to stay awake, my body feeling boneless as it battled the venom swarming my body. It was when Midna opened a black hole in front of us that I fell from consciousness.

* * *

"…'ink I'm… you… leave… need space…" 

"But… 'eeds me…"

I caught little snips of voices talking as I slowly came round. My mind was not only foggy, but in a state of panic and somewhat delicious deliriousness. Pain pulsed through my body with every beat my heart made and I still felt like I had no bones and muscles.

I subconsciously let out a low groan.

"Sheik?" asked a blurry Hero, rushing to my side.

"Link, please-" That was Renado… I was at the Hotel.

"He…ro…" I rasped out, head lolling from one side to the other. I didn't know what was going on at that point. I didn't recognise those voices and all I knew was that I needed Hero; I needed him near – he would keep me safe, wouldn't he? "Hero…"

"Link will be outside, Sheik," Renado told me and I felt warm hands on my bare belly, just beside the scorching wound, before a cool cloth dabbed inside and around the edges. I hissed.

"Get off…" I whispered harshly, managing to raise a hand and nudge at his arm. "'The hell away from me… no… Hero… Hero…"

"Sheik, calm down. Link is okay and you will be too unless you calm down and stop moving- no!"

I, in my feverish and confused state, had sat up, shoving Renado away from me. The shaman tried to push me back down, and that's when Hero burst through the door, rushing up to me and successfully easing me back down on the bed.

"Stay, Sheik," he murmured, holding me down by my shoulders. "I'm here. You'll be fine."

"It is the poison. It must be making him confused and delirious." The wet cloth came back, cooling the burning laceration. "Keep him still, or he will make the wound worse. Just be careful."

I was muttering incoherent things under my breath – things that I don't know what I said – and my head was tossing from side to side as I struggled to get air into my aching lungs and cool my flaming skin.

Hero took his initiative and placed another wet cloth over my brow, brushing my curtain of hair away from my face, trailing his cool fingers over my cheek and jaw. I opened my eyes slowly, taking in the blurry, green and gold outline of Hero and smiling tiredly.

"Hero…"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here."

"Hero… I…"

"Yeah, Sheik?"

"That's it," Renado cut it. "Keep him awake. Perhaps it may weaken the poison's feverish effects quicker if he is awake. Azami, open a window."

"I… l…"

"You what, Sheik?"

"Hero, don't… leave me…" I whispered quickly, in between pants.

"No, I won't. Just as long as you don't leave me." He smiled and I just caught it through the haze. "You won't leave me will you?"

"No… 'love you…"

"…W-What?"

"'Won't leave you… 'love you, Hero…"

"It's just the venom talking, Link. Don't listen."

"Don't leave… love you…" I kept repeating under my breath, my eyes closing slowly. "I love you… Hero…"

* * *

Demi: Hm, I'm a bitch for leaving it there, aren't I? So now, I'm gunna be _Super Bitch_© and tell you that the LS shounen ai is... hm... **five updates away**... now, thinking about how lots of reviews make me update quicker, and the fact that zee lovin' is a short distance away... you do the math... 

**Review** - for those who aren't quick in the intellectual department.


	22. 21: Red, Red Alert

_Chapter no. :_ 21  
_Chapter title: _Red, Red Alert  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **UnBetaed - Mistakes imminent**  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a shounen ai/yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
Devilish Child AKA Raven  
JtheChosen1  
NC-chan  
Ryukai-MJ  
TheFireSage  
Hunter of Darkness  
mahoakitti  
Celestial7  
Vladimir the Hamster  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
_Notes:_ I should have realised last chapter, that Venks hadn't seen that chapter. And I haven't been able to contact her, and instead of making you suffer because of my incompetence, I decided to upload this chapter. If you see mistakes, _ignore them_. I'm begging you. I may be a supposed half-goddess, but I ain't The Almighty One, therefore I make mistakes. I hope you enjoy this chappie-ter and see no mistakies.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**For a pessimist, I'm pretty optimistic...**

* * *

It was very late morning when I reopened my eyes. Birds twittered outside the still-opened window and a warm breeze fluttered over my face, brushing over the thin sheet that covered my frame. 

I simply lay there, eyes closed, body still, taking deep breaths as I relaxed my tired and aching muscles. I remembered nothing of waking up during the night to Hero and Renado (Azami too, I suppose), and not much of him removing the sword from my middle-

Which reminded me of my wound, which suddenly throbbed with a twinge of discomfort. I grunted and rested a hand over it, feeling thick bandages under my fingertips and palm.

I sighed. "You're stupid, Sheik… how could you let your guard down at such a time?" I muttered to myself.

The door opened at that point and admitted Hero, dressed in long shorts and a baggy shirt, carrying an opaque cup that steamed slightly. He paused, seeing me awake, but smiled, moving over to me. He placed the cup on the bedside table and crouched beside my bed, resting his chin on his palm.

"I didn't expect you to be awake so soon," he commented.

"I'm a survivor, Hero," I replied quietly, leaning my cheek on the pillow to look at him fully. "That means I have to overcome injuries as fast as I can."

"Well, your mind's back."

I frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

He didn't reply and averted his gaze to the fluttering curtains by the window.

"…Did the poison… affect me?" I asked. He still didn't reply. "I said something, didn't I? What did I say?"

When he continued to ignore me, I struggled to sit up, my middle protesting because of the injury and the heavy wrappings. Hero's sapphire gaze shot up to me and he stood.

"You should lie down," he whispered, trying to ease me back down, but I waved him off.

"No," I muttered, resting my back against the headboard and sighing. "Answer me, Hero. I shall simply ask someone else if you don't answer."

He, too, sighed and perched on the edge of the mattress. "You… for one, you promised me that you'd never leave me as long as I stayed, and vice versa…"

"There's something else…" I replied, before closing my eyes and crossing my arms. "And for some reason, I'm thinking it's embarrassing."

He visibly flinched, which heavily surprised me. I frowned even more. He looked… frightened. Like a lost puppy waiting for the strike from an abusive hand. Never had I seen him in such a state – and I was oblivious to what I had said and what was upsetting him; that I was upsetting him further.

"So, why haven't I been healed yet?" I decided to change the subject; it would catch him unaware when I really asked him what happened.

"We tried about three fairies, but… Renado said the poison was from a rare type of flower called… ugh, I can't remember, actually… but fairy magic doesn't work on it. So…"

"The traditional method it is," I finished. "And I'm going to have mirror scars on my front and back. So how did he seal them up? Stitches and gauze?"

Hero nodded. "Took a while. And you looked like you were in a fair bit of pain as well."

"I don't remember."

"Yeah, Renado said that might happen. You just tossed and turned, rebelled and-"

"Said things; which brings us in full circle."

Hero glared at me.

"Tell me, Hero," I told him. "It's going to bother me until you tell me and will jeopardise our quest-"

"Yup, Sheik's back," I hear him mutter.

"Hero." He looked at me. "Tell me, so I can apologise or… whatever. Tell me."

"Link!" Midna's voice echoed about the room, before she appeared in her impish form beside his shoulder. "Tell him or I will. It's not that bad and there could be an explanation for what he said. Now spill."

"Okay, okay… could you, I dunno, give us some space?"

Midna gave him a motherly look, an impish grin curling her lips. "Of course."

I didn't like that smirk… I _really_ didn't.

The Twilight Princess, with a giggle, twirled in the air and disappeared in many bubbles of dark matter, leaving Hero and I alone. He sighed for the third time and I quirked an eyebrow.

"It must be something pretty bad, Hero, for it to affect you so," I commented.

"You…" He glanced at me. "You said you… loved me."

I froze. I didn't go rigid, but I just stayed stock still, not moving an inch and not avoiding his gaze, which I was locked with. I kept my breathing steady and tried to seem nonchalant.

"And…?"

"And what? Sheik, you don't go round saying you love people!"

"What I meant was, how do you feel about it?" I looked to the window. "Humour me for a moment, Hero. What if I really _did_ love you? How would you feel about it?"

"Don't switch questions around!" He groaned in frustration. "I knew I should have followed Renado's advice and forgotten about it, because you might not really mean what you said, but I…"

"Had to know how I really feel."

He nodded.

I felt so stupid. Although it was the toxin's effects that had made me delirious, I knew I should have had more control over my actions. I was Sheikah; we weren't supposed to submit so easily to a… stupid, unknown substance. Yet I had…

"So do you?"

I looked back at him. "Even if I did, Hero, it would jeopardise our quest."

"Why?"

"These types of relationships don't work, Hero… we have a mission – a duty to our princess and our country – such open feelings will get in the way."

"But how do you know Sheik?"

"Because it will make us fail." Upon receiving his glare, my eyes, too, narrowed. "Why does it affect you so?"

"Well, maybe, Sheik, just maybe I feel the same way!" He blurted out angrily.

"It won't work," I replied quietly, near to an inaudible whisper; I don't think I actually mentally processed what he said. "Trust me…"

"No, you trust me, Sheik," he snapped, grabbing my shoulders and forcing me to stare him dead in the eye. "I can't just turn off my feelings because you tell me to. And not being together won't do anything to aid this. I won't stop worrying about you and I won't stop getting these urges to…" He trailed off with a sigh. "I don't even know what exactly my feelings mean, Sheik. I-I've never felt this way about someone…" I avoided eye contact. "I feel like… like I've known you my whole life and longer, Sheik. Though I don't know much about you, I… just… gah, Sheik, I don't know. I mean, how in Hyrule to girls manage to confess these sorts of feelings so easily, but I end up looking like an idiot…" He ended in a mutter.

Looking back at him, I saw he had turned away from me to gaze out the window. A small breeze whipped by through the open panes, blowing though his golden hair. His eyes were filled with sadness and dejection, the emotions rippling those cerulean pools like Hylia's clear waters on a turbulent day.

I had waited for this moment for just over a year; for him to admit some form of deep feelings for me. For him to express the need to be with me in an intimate way…

"I can't let you get hurt…" I murmured without realising it.

He looked up sharply. "I won't. You're the one who keeps getting hurt."

"Hn." I glared at the comment.

"So… does this mean…?"

"Mean what, Hero?"

He chewed the inside of his lip, looking uncertain. "That you…"

I changed my stare down to the covers, mind searching frantically. Why couldn't he understand that a relationship _would_ affect the quest? We would be anxious about each other's safety and we'd never get such a time to be together again, meaning it would be no different. His reputation would be endangered (though homosexuals were accepted as part of society, they were still treated ill; and less said about being in a relationship with a _Sheikah_ the better) and… and…

"Why?" I didn't look up. "Why me?"

"Why not?" He replied.

"You could have any person in the Kingdom and beyond, Hero."

"I _could_… but I don't want to. Sheik, remember? I told you when we were in Farore's temple that you were the best thing in my life and I wasn't lying. You were and are. We have this connection. You might not feel it, but I do. I don't know why I felt attracted to you the moment I saw you – and I know it wasn't looks – but I did and do. It's like your soul is my other half, joined in an age forgotten." I sensed him grimace. "And you've managed to turn me into a poet."

He paused.

"So…"

"Yes, Hero." I met his gaze. "Your feelings aren't unrequited, but…"

"But…?"

I sighed.

"Let's just try, Sheik," he whispered, taking my hand in his. "I mean, I don't want to look back and regret not acting on my feelings. And even if you're right about not working, I won't even be sorry that I tried. Someone once told me that life's too short and, in our cases, they were right."

Just as he was about to continue – and quite possibly, lean over and kiss me – the door to the room opened and the person I least expected to enter bustled in. I nearly choked as they set various items, including a small clutch of red flowers and a pestle and mortar, on the desk near the window and turned to scowl at me.

"I-Impaz?" I stuttered.

"Link, did you give him that herbal tea?" my mother asked Hero, ignoring me.

"Oh, shoot, no sorry…" he smiled sheepishly, and reached for the forgotten cup. "I kinda got sidetracked."

She turned to look at me. "And what have you got to say for yourself? I get Nyx running to my door with a note from Renado saying you were hurt and needed the antidote to the Snowdrop Flower. I knew you must be hurt and when I arrive, I find you nearly cut in two! What in Hyrule happened?"

I gulped down the still warm brew, tasting the aromatic herbs everywhere on my tongue, feeling it warm my insides as I swallowed. I could already feel the sting from my cuts easing.

"Surely Hero told you about it?"

"Only that it was a Xiomaran attack and that they kidnapped a young Gerudo girl-"

Those simple three words triggered a memory so potent, my heart stopped.

"Raisa…"

"She's safe, Sheik. For a reason… that'll be explained later, okay?" Hero replied, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"I thought I taught you well, Sheik. But now I find out that a Xiomaran fighter, not even of Warlord status, manages to plunge his sword into you and near kill you! How did he do it? Our ancestors must be rolling in their graves! And less said about the Xiomar population!"

"Well I'm sorry I'm not a fighter," I snapped back, a growl curling my upper lip. "I'm sorry I have dishonoured our ancestors in dropping my guard because of emotional ties! It just proves that I'm not _really_ a true Sheikah, doesn't it?"

The room went silent. Not even a sound crept through; not from outside or anywhere. Impaz and I kept our gazes locked. I could feel Hero's confusion radiating with his warmth, but he didn't question such uncertainty, choosing to remain silent, hand still curled around mine.

"No…" Impaz murmured finally. "I'm sorry, Sheik. I… didn't mean for it to sound like that… I was worried sick over you and angry at those excuses for fighters; I got my emotions mixed up. It goes to show that though Sheikah are skilled in the art of survival and fighting, emotions aren't high on the talent list."

I allowed a small smile.

"You have no idea, Sheik, how big the urge is to collect all my old weapons and fight… but this frail old body cannot take much more." She turned and, placing the red flowers into the bowl, began to create a paste. "Link, could you remove his bandages. This needs to be applied straight to the wound."

Hero nodded and, letting go of my hand, started to unravel the thick linen, unwinding it from my waist, carefully and gently. His cool fingers occasionally brushed against my warm skin, and I couldn't help but notice the soft curving of his lips every time he did so.

When the last layer was removed, I gave a sharp hiss as it tugged against the still-open wound.

"He was right, it was Snowdrop poison," Impaz commented, as Hero laid me down. "Stops wounds from sealing and not even a fairy can heal it." She moved over to me, the red liquid sloshing around the bowl. "This will hurt, Sheik, I'm sorry."

"That looks like-"

"Red potion?" She cut Hero off, chuckling. "How do you think it is made? The Xinéohp Raet Plant is the main ingredient in red potions." She gently poured a bit right into the tear and I hissed again, looking away.

"The Xin…? I'm not even going to pronounce it… but what is it?"

Impaz chuckled again. "It's Sheikah idiom, Link. I don't recall it having a place in the Hylian language. It's a red flower that grows near Old Kakariko, where the elk graze, and has immense healing powers. The reason why it's not the whole ingredient in red potion is because it is much too potent for the body to cope – unless healing the poison from the Snowdrop Flower."

Hero nodded. "So this'll help?"

"Most definitely."

It seemed like an agonizing eternity before bowl was emptied of the liquid. My middle, though on fire, felt like it was slowly easing from tiring tension and I nearly sighed in bliss as Hero unleashed a fairy from a bottle, feeling it zoom around me, closing up any injury and piecing me back together again.

"Feel okay, now?" Hero asked.

I nodded, sitting up. "Much… thank you Impaz, Hero…"

"Right, good." My mother moved towards the door. "I'll let you keep those," she said, gesturing to the remaining red flowers and the pestle and mortar. "If you're fighting Xiomaran, you'll need an antidote just in case."

"You're leaving?" I asked. "But-"

"I've lived in that village all my life, slept there every night of my days; I won't stop a tradition, Sheik. Besides, with that cuckoo there, I may find that every damn hen in Hyrule has decided to live there because of him…"

Just before she shut the door behind her, she peeked around the wood.

"By the way, that young Gerudo is waiting to see you."

"Ah… thank you, Impaz. Travel safely…" I watched her go, before turning to Hero. "So, how _did_ Raisa escape the Xiomaran?"

* * *

Demi: Jeez, even I hate the ending of this chapter... it's so ghey! Ugh! 

But how **did** Raisa escape from the Xiomaran, eh? Eh? Eh? You tell _me_. In a review... -nudge nudge- hah, I'm so inconspicuous, ne? ...Yeah? Well, you suck your mum, so nah.

(Sorry. As I keep telling _Devilish Child_, I'm high on painkillers and I'm feelin' ghey. Deal wit' it.)


	23. 22: Appear and Reappear

_Chapter no. :_ 22  
_Chapter title: _Appear and Reappear  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **Very Excellent Now-Knowing Seal (of approval)** from Venks  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a shounen ai/yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
JtheChosen1  
TheFireSage  
Vladimir the Hamster  
mahoakitti  
NC-chan  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
Celestial7  
Ryukai-MJ  
Devilish Child AKA Raven  
greenikat89  
_Notes:_ I would have update sooner, but I got sent to hospital because of an anxiety attack. I was _fine_, but **no** - apparently, my face was too blue to be 'fine' and so A&E beckoned. Ghey, ghey and, uh, ghey. You all came up with pretty good ideas of Raisa's escape. Vladimir the Hamster's theory made me go, 'Hmmmmm, oooooh'. NC-chan and Ryukai-MJ's suggestions made me gigglesnort. Find out, however, who was right...  
After I remind you that 'Raka' is indeed Dark Link. Don't make me remind you again. Bleh  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**2000 B.C. - Here, eat this root.  
1000 A.D. - That root is heathen. Here, say this prayer.  
1850 A.D. - That prayer is superstition. Here, drink this potion.  
1940 A.D. - That potion is snake oil. Here, swallow this pill.  
1985 A.D. - That pill is ineffective. Here, take this antibiotic.  
2000 A.D. - That antibiotic is artificial. Here, eat this root.**

* * *

"Sheik!" 

I realised, at that point, that I had missed that little squeal, even though it had only been a day since I had heard it; but even then, I had only heard it once. Little Raisa leapt up onto my bed and jumped at me, wrapping her small arms around my middle and placing her cheek against my chest.

"Hello Raisa," I greeted, placing my arms around her back and head, fingers shifting through her crimson locks.

"Are you okay?"

"I think I should be asking you that."

She shook her head.

"I'm okay," she whispered, looking up at my bare face with wide pink orbs. "But…"

"But?"

"Raisa says she can feel another presence," Hero filled in, looking from the Gerudo to me and then back again. "And when the Xiomaran took her, this aura became stronger."

"And look!" Raisa's hand went to a small, over-the-shoulder bag, unclasping the flap and reaching inside. Retracting her hand, she brought out a miniature red, scale-covered ball. "He saved me! I just thought about being rescued and he appeared! He was much bigger though…" She gave the ball a childish prod and it unrolled, giving a small roar, scratching his rather round belly and flapping his tiny wings.

"A dragon?"

She nodded vigorously. "He's pretty, isn't he? I'm calling him Valoo, cos that's the sound he made when he roared. He said he's going to protect me because I gave him life…" She blinked and looked up at me. "But I don't understand… has this got to do with Din?"

"It must do…" My eyes narrowed. "Raisa, do you remember what exactly happened? Like a firebird in the sky?"

She paused, pink eyes unfocused. The dragon, Valoo, craned his long neck, and made a gravelly humming sound, his pronged tail swinging from side to side between her fingers. I glanced at Hero and he returned my gaze, cocking his head with confusion.

"No… I… don't remember much… just feeling a warm sensation and seeing Valoo come." Her expression brightened considerably. "It was amazing! He wiped them all out with this huge fireball; but it didn't form a bird, no… I don't think…"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose; I could feel a stress headache coming on. First a Xiomaran attack, where the whole Goron population is rendered unconscious and one Gerudo princess is taken. Then, I'm nearly killed. And _then_, strange goings on happen with Raisa, consisting of a mysterious firebird and an imagined dragon. Oh, and let's not forget Hero's admission of love.

He rubbed my arm soothingly, a reassuring smile curling his lips.

"What does Midna think of this?" I asked.

"Who's Midna?"

"She says we should sort out the mines and then go back to Din's temple, see if we can find out something."

"Who's Midna?"

"But the mines should be clear now, Hero," I replied. "It was the Xiomaran."

"Who's Midna?"

He shrugged. "Doesn't explain the extra heat and increase in Dodongo."

"Who's Midna?"

"I suppose."

"Who's Midna?"

"Midna said she can warp us up to Death Mountain, so that means we won't have to walk all the way back up there."

"Who's Midna?"

"That's good."

"_Who's Midna!?_"

We both looked at Raisa.

"Midna is-"

"Midna's me, kid," replied the familiar dotted-voice, as the Twilight Princess floated through the door, hands on her hips. She turned to Hero. "We should get back to the mines. The sooner we get this over with, the better. And pack a lot of water, this time, Link."

"You're pretty," Raisa giggled.

Midna smirked. "I like her."

"You would, though, wouldn't you?" Hero muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Come on, kid," the imp said to the redhead, holding out her hand. "I think we should give those two a little room. There are some things in life you shouldn't see so young."

She smirked mischievously at Hero's glare and lead Raisa out of the room, allowing the little girl to wave goodbye before she shut the door. Hero glanced at me and shifted slightly, resting his elbows on his knees, before staring out the window listlessly. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, the other side of him, and stood, moving over to Impaz's items that she had left; one, of which, was another exoskeleton suit and tabard – my third, she had pointed out on the note, also telling me that if I ruined this one, I would be making my own. She had also, apparently, strengthened this one with magic, protecting it from such things as being thrown at a jagged rock wall; and just perhaps weapons – but not at point blank.

I looked back at him and sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day, catching his attention and bringing his gaze back to me.

"Something wrong?"

"Everything's wrong, Hero," I whispered. "For the first time in my life, I'm wishing I wasn't me."

"What?" He stood and moved over to me. "Why?"

"Think about it, Hero. Surely you'd rather be your old self, back on the ranch in Ordon, herding goats and sleeping most of the day away leisurely rather than fighting unimaginable monsters and warding off evil?"

"The thought has crossed my mind a few times, yeah," he murmured, drawing closer to me. "But the gods gave me this task and I have to go through with it till the end. Besides, if I wasn't who I am, I wouldn't have met you. And I don't mean that in a romantic sense; just a friendly sense… though, you can think of it however you want."

My expression didn't lighten and he slid an arm around my waist, resting his chin on my hair.

"What else is on your mind, Shadow? It could jeopardise our mission, you know…"

I glared humorously up at him. "I suppose it could."

"So spill."

"It's not that easy, Hero. I don't know how to phrase this. Either I say it bluntly and sound stupid or delicately and seem weak."

"Say it how you want – I won't judge."

I paused. "Remember, when we first met, you thought I was from Twilight?"

"Yeah… you kept having to tell me that you weren't…" He frowned. "What are you saying, Sheik?"

"When I was gone… I… was taken by…" I growled in frustration. "I was taken by a Twilight Rebellion… they told me what's going on-"

"Does Midna know?" He cut in.

"Yes, she knows."

He hesitated, taking in two deep breaths. "So…?"

"The Battle of Blood Oath… after the King was killed, half the Sheikah stopped at that, fleeing to what now are Kakariko Village and Old Kakariko, but the other half… they thought they had enough power and… they were the magic wielders who tried to take over the Sacred Realm and were banished to Twilight… over time, Sheikah magic waned and the Twili became who they are today… but seventeen years ago, it… all merged together and I was born, before being cast out in fear…" I avoided his gaze.

Hero was silent for what seemed like an eternity, his hand still pressed to my lower back. He nodded slowly.

"So when you said to Impaz you weren't a true Sheikah…" He cocked his head. "You and Midna aren't related, are you?"

I snorted. "No." Pausing, I rephrased, "Only in the sense that we're descendants from Sheikah…"

He shrugged. "Let me guess, though – you're worried abut my reputation and what I'll think of you, et cetera."

"Am I that predictable…?" I asked quietly.

"No, Sheik, you're not. Only in that area." He had his characteristic, boyish grin on his face as he said that. "But, as I keep telling you, I. Don't. Care. I knew even before you told me just now, but have a treated you any different? All I care about is you and you staying safe. Like you said, it was only half the Sheikah; and didn't you mention someone called the Great Impa who helped the previous hero? There you go, it isn't all bad. Could be worse."

"How could it be worse?"

"You could be a descendant of Ganon or something."

I closed my eyes and took very slow, deep breaths. "Repeat that, and I swear you'll regret it. Ganon's child…" I shuddered.

"I would feel sorry for you, though. He wouldn't be home that much, would he? Too busy killing innocents and that…"

"Only you could talk of the Dark Lord like that so easily and carefree, Hero."

"Only I can," he said with a chuckled. "I skewered him, remember?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him, heading to the adjoining bathroom to wash and change. I could feel Hero's gaze on me, but I pretended to ignore it, closing the door to block his view.

'_But you can't block mine…_'

'I was wondering when you were going to pop up…'

There was a chuckle. '_Surprised?_'

'Not really.'

'_Shame…_' Raka paused. '_I came to warn you._'

'A little late, isn't it?' I asked. As much as I didn't want to with the knowledge of Raka watching, I began to unlace my breeches.

'_Whatever you do, don't go into the mines. There's a monster in there; I don't want you hurt._'

'Then call it off. I have the feeling it's a creature of Twilight.'

'_I can't. The fucking council won't stop it, and if I try to intervene, it will be seen as a sign that I have a soft spot for you and therefore, that I may be weak. Let your hero deal with it._'

'No.'

'_Sheik-_'

'No. Now, tell me about the Xiomaran – what's their motive? Is it revenge?'

'_It is,_' Raka muttered after a long pause, in which I knew he was fuming. '_As we speak, that dratted Prince is sweet-talking his way into the Princess' good books and quite possibly her underwear, in which Hyrule will announce allegiance with Xiomar and everyone will live happily ever after… or so, it appears – after Hyrule thinks Xiomar is an ally, they attack, using the stones of the deities for their power._'

'So that's why they need Raisa…'

'_The near-destruction of the Gorons was not part of their plan – they expected to be able to grab her quickly and subtly, but she made friends with the son – and grandson – of Gor Coron; he is a powerful Goron. Infiltration and thievery in the mines was a ploy to get you away from Raisa._'

'Then why didn't you tell me sooner?'

'_Because there were two scenarios – in one, you would lose Link because you would stay and protect Raisa and he, in his heat-weakened state, would be killed by the Xiomaran._'

'Would they really kill the Great Hero?'

'_Wouldn't put it past them – they are, after all trying to overthrow Hyrule; he would have got in their way at one point. And plus, in that case, you too would have been killed, as you would not be able to face a whole squad of Xiomaran and live. The second scenario is what you did – go save Hero, leaving the Gorons to protect Raisa, who gets taken and uses Din's powers to save herself._'

'Din's…?'

'_What did you expect, Sheik? Din told you herself that the kid is the key to the Ruby. And to protect the key, Din enlisted Rannu to look over her. Rannu is who you saw yesterday, up in the sky and that was when she gave Raisa the power to create Valoo. Just tell the kid not to do it for a **long** time; she'll shave years off her life if she does it so soon again._'

'But how do they know about her?'

'_Don't ask me, I'm just the voice in your head…_'

'Raka…'

'_You'll find out soon, trust me. Just keep Raisa safe._'

I frowned. How could I? If the Gorons couldn't keep her safe, then who could? The Gerudo were good fighters, but that would be an obvious choice and even then, they would not be able to fight off an enemy that the Gorons couldn't squash, could they? The Castle was being infiltrated by the Xiomaran prince (and so, I could not alert the Princess, as I would be crossing Royalty and the Hylian Army - though trained by Hero, they were laughable…)

'_Sheik, if you **are** going into the mines-_'

'Which I am.'

'_Then be careful. I don't like damaged property._'

'For the last time, I do not belong to you.'

'_You do, Sheik. Just remember that when you're off with your hero, okay?_' He paused; I could tell he was smirking – it was evident in his voice. '_And remember what I said about him…_'

My frown increased. 'If you want me to submit, you're not doing very well, you know that, don't you?'

'_Oh, you'll warm to me…_ _now go have fun, ne?_'

I felt the familiar tickle at the back of my skull as he left the planes of my mind. I sighed and tugged my cowl back up, my suit having been donned during the conversation. Stepping out of the bathroom, I noted that Hero was stood beside the window, patiently (or as much as he could be, I suppose), a hawk perched on his arm as he chewed on the calling grass. He had changed into his familiar green tunic.

He turned and smiled, letting the hawk fly away. It was unfair for someone to be so radiant so easily, to resemble a god when a mere mortal.

"Ready?"

"Surely I wasn't that long?"

"No," he replied with a shake of his head. "Not that long, but you seemed a little longer than usual. Still ache?"

"No, Hero… I was… thinking."

"About?"

"Everything."

He snorted. "You think way too much."

"And you think way too little. I guess we're perfect for each other."

"I don't know whether to be insulted or surprised."

"You're always the latter. Why not try the former?"

"…The what?"

I grabbed him by the sleeve and tugged him out the room. "Let's go, Hero."

* * *

Demi: Ugh, please review. My mind turned to slush and I hate the chapters it's been spewing out lately, so gimme some reassurance here. 

(P.S - JtheChosen1 and Devilish Child were closest to the truth and get metaphorical cookies)


	24. 23: The Blame Goes To You

_Chapter no. :_ 23  
_Chapter title: _The Blame Goes To You  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **Very Excellent Now-Knowing Seal (of approval)** from Venks  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a shounen ai/yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
TheFireSage  
JtheChosen1  
mahoakitti  
Ryukai-MJ  
Vladimir the Hamster  
NC-chan  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
Celestial7  
Devilish Child AKA Raven  
And, er, Neena14, although it's not so much thanks; although "thanks for making me feel worse than shit" might be in order, babeh.  
_Notes:_ Just to warn you, so I don't apologise again, updates may be a tad slower from now on. Writings (in any form - Zelda, Beyblade, original) have dwindled because of... _shit_ in my life, and have taken back seat. I'll try and space them out so you don't have a huge gap of nothing whilst I (try to) write. I'm trying people - really am.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**I like noise. I need noise. When it's too quiet, I can hear my brain cells dying.**

* * *

Whatever god that created the heat in the mines was a sadist. Whatever creature that carved the mines was also a sadist. And whatever couple created Hero were sadists too. 

All these factors added up together would be a pain – and that was what I was in at that point in time.

Even my exoskeleton suit couldn't keep out all of the heat and, beneath the thin material, my skin burned and ached. Sweat covered my brow, trickling into my eyes at the most inopportune times and making my cowl stick irritably to my lips. My muscles were screaming for me to rest as they couldn't take the heat much longer but I forced them on, even though I knew I'd be in terrible pain when it was over.

"When this is over," I mumbled breathlessly, as one of my throwing knives was embedded in a bulbin's head, right between the eyes. I knew Hero, who was standing right beside me, could hear my panted mutter. "When this is over, two people are going to regret."

"Regret what and who?" Hero shot back, shooting an arrow at an archer-bulbin some distance away with frightening accuracy.

"Firstly… Her Highness… for sending me on this blasted mission." My sentence ended in a hiss, as an arrow, fired by another archer, brushed against my cheek, slicing a thin red line through my skin. "Secondly… you."

"Why me?"

"Because… you dragged me into this hellhole."

"But-!" The final creature was felled by the Master Sword. "But…"

"Yes?" I asked, as he sheathed his blade.

"But you keep on going on about… getting… bringing peace to… Hyrule and… stuff… so… and… and…" He paused, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. "And I can't string a sentence together in this heat… my mind has fried… how's yours doing?"

"Oh, so-so…" I stopped to wipe the heavy perspiration from my forehead. "Let's just keep going, okay? The faster we get through with this, the faster we can get out."

Hero nodded. "'Kay…"

Together, we strode over the bridge that had been created when one of Hero's bows sliced through the rope holding it to the wall. Up the steps we climbed until we reached the over-sized door. Hero kept walking whilst I stood back. He moved right up to the door and gripped it, trying to tug it to the side to open it, but no avail.

"Damn…" he muttered.

"It won't open?"

"No… and there's no lock…"

'_The monster's sealed it.'_

"The monster's obviously sealed it," I said, without thinking.

"What monster?" Hero asked, blinking almost wolf-like, a frown curving his sweaty brow.

As if on cue, there was a loud shriek, so deafening, we had to cover our ears. It shook the walls, making rocks crumble from the ceiling and fall around us in a shower of dust.

"Oh… _that_ monster…" he murmured. "So how do we… get in?"

My eyebrow slowly rose. "Was that a rhetorical question or was it aimed at me?"

"It was aimed… at both of us… actually," he snapped. "I though you said I wasn't stupid."

"You aren't."

He sighed, blue eyes drifting to the unyielding door. He bit the inside of his lip in thought as I wiped at the already-dried blood on my cheek, not being successful at getting it off my skin.

'How do you suggest we get in?' I asked Raka.

'_I'm not suggesting anything,_' Raka responded. '_That monster is dangerous._'

'You're acting like an overprotective parent.'

'_More like a protective lover._'

'You don't love me. You lust me.'

'… _Is there a difference?_'

It wasn't a smart remark; it was a genuine question, filled with curiosity. I halted in my thoughts. My body unconsciously tensed and only Hero noticed it, his gaze softening with concern.

"Sheik? What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook myself out of my trance. "Nothing, Hero. I'm just thinking."

"Oh…" He nodded slowly. "Figured anything out?"

'Tell me.'

'_Why should I?_'

I growled, eyes narrowing in frustration.

"Yeah, I know, I feel like that too," Hero commented, shaking his head. "Hey, Midna? Any ideas?"

The shadow of the Twilight Princess rose up from his, hovering in front of him.

"There must be a way in," she muttered. "What if you loosened it up?"

Hero shrugged and did as directed, pulling out a handful of bombs from his pouch and placing them in a line against the door, igniting them and backing up to stand beside me. They went off in succession, sending smoke and bits of rock everywhere.

When the haze cleared, the door looked the same and Hero groaned.

"Don't be so quick, Link!" Midna scolded. "Try the door now!" She then disappeared into his shadow.

With a look of scepticism, he strode up to the great circular entrance and gripped it once again, digging in his feet and trying to push it valiantly aside. It groaned and, with jerky movements, it began to roll along, the second door behind it doing the same.

"Leave it, Hero," I told him. "There is no point in wasting energy trying to open it all the way."

He stopped with a nod over his shoulder, stepping back slightly. I followed him as we walked past the doors and into the dark chamber ahead. Inside, we were surprised to see nothing; no monster, no… anything. There were the remains of Darbus' chains, but nothing else…

We walked into the centre and halted, eyes scanning every shadow and every detail in the room. Everything was silent – the only sound was our own soft breathing.

"So where's our monster?" Hero asked quietly, his voice bouncing off the walls.

"I… don't know…" I whispered in reply.

"I don't _like_ this…"

"And you think **I** do?"

There was a resounding _crack_. We froze.

"Please tell me that was a joint popping or something."

"Yes, because when my joints pop, they sound like every bone in my body breaking at exactly the same time," I said dryly.

There was another breaking sound; and again… and again…

"It sounds like…"

"It's coming…"

We glanced at each other. "From below…"

That was the last thing I remember before the floor caved in, sending us falling into a black abyss.

* * *

Scorching heat. It was all around me. Everything was tinted red and black, but even I could tell I was trapped under what appeared to be a rockfall. 

A growl echoed through the rocks and the ground quaked.

Ignoring that, I turned around to Hero, who was laying on the floor, unconscious, a large gash on his hairline and ash smudging his skin and clothes. I mover over to him quickly and kneeled beside him, pulling him up into a sitting position, before trying to wake him.

"Hero?" I asked, voice hoarse from the heat and lack of water, as I shook him slightly. "Hero, don't scare me like this…"

His blue eyes opened and, upon spotting me, widened.

"Sh-Sheik?"

"It's me, Hero…"

A gloved hand came to rest on my cheek. I could feel the grainy ash between our skin, but it still felt strangely glorious to feel his warmth again.

Before I could stop him, though, he pulled my cowl down and pushed his lips to mine. I froze. This… it was déjà vu… I had dreamt of it when Raka abducted me. Slowly, he pulled away, blue orbs – looking purple in the red light – flickering open to look me in the eye.

"Sorry…" he whispered. "I was worried about you…"

"Hey!" came a shout, as Midna appeared beside us. "There's a huge monster out there! Stop the sentimental stuff and get to destroying it!"

I turned back to Hero. "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…" he murmured. He rummaged in one of his pouches and pulled out a bottle of red potion, taking less than a mouthful and handing it to me. I followed suit, taking a sip to remove any dizziness or small injuries. "Do you think it knows we're here?"

"I don't think it does… if it did, we'd have been crushed by now…" I replied, voice very low. "Hero, stay here…"

"What? Whilst you go out there alone? I don't think so."

"No, Hero. I can stick to the shadows; I'm Sheikah – blending into shadows perfectly is a second nature to me." I stood. "I'll just scout, Hero. Find out what this creature is. I won't try and fight it, I promise."

"But how are you going to get out of here without being seen or heard or…?"

"There are gaps, Hero," I explained. "Rocks don't fit perfectly like building blocks."

"But they're tiny."

"Sheikah are very flexible."

He smirked, and by the way his cheeks twitched, he was trying (and failing) to suppress it. "Is that a hint?"

"Link!" Midna hissed.

"I don't understand how someone so supposedly pure is so dirty minded," I muttered, moving over to the fall of rocks nearest the jagged cavern wall.

I stood still for a few heartbeats, eyes closed and breathing steady. I was trying to concentrate on the foreign magic in my veins; I succeeded and my body erupted in tingles. I knew I was changing into my beast form – it would be easier to get out and, if there was a monster right outside, I wouldn't draw _that_ much attention to myself.

I heard Hero's breath hitch and Midna mutter something behind me, but I didn't pay attention, setting both front paws (it still feels strange to call them that) onto an outward piece of rock and climbing up, squeezing my lithe body through the small gap between the boulders. I got out successfully, but stayed crouched low, red eyes scanning the room before me, long tail – which was still in the cave – swishing unconsciously.

It was dimly lit in the cavern, a deep pulsating red, accompanied by the sound of a bubbling liquid that was not quite melted.

In the centre of the oval space was a patch of lava, surrounded by a swarm of patrolling dodongo, some like those we had seen in the mines, but others were… strange. They were much shorter, only having two legs at the front and one long tail; much less like a newt – more… indescribable.

A loud screeching roar shattered the near-silence, followed by thumping footfalls and growling. From the shadows at the far end of the cavern appeared a monster, gigantic in size. It resembled the strange, ancient dodongo, but had four legs and a short tail. Muscles rippled beneath its scales as it moved, trudging along the rock ground, shrieking at the young it passed. It seemed to keep a far distance from the boiling magma in the centre…

"What's happening, Sheik?" I heard Hero hiss.

I made no reply; I just stayed still, trying not to move an inch.

'What is that?'

'_That would be King Dodongo,_' Raka murmured.

'Are you constantly in my mind?'

'_Constantly… no… more than often but less than constantly._' Raka coughed. '_The Hero of Time had to fight that thing when he needed the Ruby. He chucked a couple of bombs into its mouth, so just let Hero deal with it._'

'I'm trusting you on this.'

'_You're trusting me? Well, that's one step closer…_'

I backed out of the hole, turning to Hero and changing back into my human form. Both he and Midna raised an eyebrow, which screamed, 'Well?'.

"A resurrected monster," I explained. "Named King Dodongo. The Hero of Time vanquished it when _he_ was looking for the Ruby."

"How do you know?"

"I recognised it from Shad's books," I replied smoothly. In fact, it was kind of true – I _had_ seen a monster similar to the one outside, but I didn't know the name and such from there. "There's also a horde of dodongo – old **and** new."

"Old?"

"The ones before their evolution, most likely. Only two legs and a very long tail."

"So, easier to kill…" Hero nodded slowly. "And any weaknesses on this 'King' you saw?"

"Encased in most likely impenetrable armoured hide."

Hero's expression fell.

"Link, don't be too quick," Midna scolded, hovering beside his shoulder. "Its skin may be thickly protected, but its insides aren't."

"So are you suggesting I become suicidal and purposely get eaten to have a slash or two at its stomach before the acid singes me to death?"

"No, Hero. We're suggesting you use your weapons – bombs will do the job."

"Sheik." Midna had hovered over to my shoulder and lowered her voice to a murmur. "He's not going to know what's hit him, is he?"

"Most definitely," I replied.

"What about those little dodongo?" Hero asked.

"I'll deal with them," I said. "You'll have to watch out to begin with, though. I'm not _that_ quick."

"Oh, you are. You just like to see me run around like an idiot."

"He's figured us out, Sheik," Midna commented, grinning impishly. "Damn… there goes the fun."

"Lets just get this over and done with," he huffed. "One lizard with heartburn coming up."

"You're full of one liners, aren't you?"

"Better than being full of-"

"I'd end that sentence right now, Link," Midna cut in, her tone mysteriously motherly. "Or you'll dig yourself into a hole."

"And it shall be called your grave," I finished, smirking when he visibly gulped.

* * *

Demi: Blah, bleh, blugh. All comments welcomed, however if you wish to criticise my... _lack of updating _on others stories or even this story, I'd rather you PMed me, rather than crap up my reviews page. All flames, however, will be directed to my Lee-chan, alias CC Queen of Death, and she will make you suffer a very slow, painful, humilating death. She will. I've seen it before and it's _funneee_. 


	25. 24: For The Love Of

_Chapter no. :_ 24  
_Chapter title: _For The Love Of-  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **Very Excellent Now-Knowing Seal (of approval)** from Venks  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a shounen ai/yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
JtheChosen1  
Suigetsu Kyouka  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
mahoakitti  
Ryukai-MJ  
Devilish Child AKA Raven  
Celestial7  
_Notes:_ I've just found out, I'm going back to the quack! Yay! Well, you probably wouldn't know about my past, but let's just say I've said hello-goodbye once to the shrink and now he's welcoming me back with open arms (and possibly an open straight-jacket) because of my GP. Oh, no, sorry - I'm going to see 'a behavioralist' or whatever, because my 'panic attacks' (or so they say) have no trigger. First to the cardiologist, but then to- damn, I've probably scared you or freaked you out. Well, if you see a random spurt of jibberish on the page, that's where I've probably had a cardiac arrest and passed out on the keyboard. Kay? Kay.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**"We've got to stop this penis thing NOW!" (It was on 'Have I Got News For You', in the 'Best Interruption Round'... that would certainly catch you, wouldn't it?)**

* * *

The fight with King Dodongo went surprisingly fast and amazingly smooth. It was as if the thirty or so smaller lizards were in on our plan, as they went after me as soon as Midna moved the rocks away and we were revealed. 

I managed to destroy about half of them fairly quickly, Hero having to get rid of one that decided that he might be a little bit more fun than I was whilst he fought with the King.

Of course, 'fighting' the King was a little bit of an understatement. It was a stubborn creature, obviously having learned to keep its mouth shut from its defeating battle with the Hero of Time. And when it wasn't trying to blast Hero with its fiery breath, it was busy rolling around the perimeter of the cavern, squashing many of its remaining children and nearly me.

It was when I killed the final dodongo that I heard a crashing sound, followed by a heinous shrieking roar. Snapping my gaze to where Hero stood, I watched as King Dodongo, with smoke streaming from its mouth and nostrils, curled into a tight ball once again and rolled around the cave one more time, before keeling over into the boiling lava.

Hero cheered, wiping sooty sweat from his brow and jogging over to me, both out gazes on the violently bubbling magma.

"That was easy…" he commented.

"Too easy…" I murmured.

Was it down to Raka's help or was there something amiss? A trap, perhaps? Or…

"That was the reason for the increase in dodongo," I suddenly said. "But…" A blast of heat, as if on cue, cut me off; it came from the molten centre. "What about the heat surges?"

"Are you saying there's another creature or something? That this was, like, the sub-boss?" Hero groaned. "Great…"

"I don't know, Hero. This battle just seems… anti-climatic…"

He shrugged. "I hope to the goddesses that this is over…"

As he spoke, the lava sealed over, cooling to hard rock. On top of this newly-formed rock, a light appeared, morphing into the shape of a box. Hero stepped forward as the light receded to show a large chest, which he opened and reach inside; he pulled out what appeared to be an oversized hammer.

He twirled it in his hands as if it were a paper weight, brow furrowed.

Midna materialized beside him, also examining the hammer. "What is _that_?"

"A hammer?"

"I know _that_, Link, don't treat me like a five-year old. I'm aged enough to be your grandmother, now have some respect."

I stepped up to them, my gaze, too, set on the strange weapon. It was simple really. Made of a dull, dark metal and unornamented, it was plain and hardly exciting; but that only hinted at the possible damage it could cause.

"What do you think, Sheik?"

"Try swinging it. Wait," I cut in, as he adjusted his grip on it. "Wait until Midna and I are out of the way? Or you could try it on those rocks over there."

"Why?"

"Because they may hide the exit to this place."

"Good point."

He walked up to a pile of rubble stacked against one of the walls, bracing his feet when he reached destination. With an almighty swing, the hammer was smashed against the rocks, disintegrating them as if they were made of sand. The hammer also struck the floor, as Hero couldn't pull off the momentum, and a small shudder ran through the earth.

Hero held the weapon up to eyelevel. "Gods…" he breathed.

"Now that's one handy hammer," Midna commented. "I just guess it's not for nails and housework." She squinted, trying to look through the dust. "And I think you were right, Sheik. That _did_ hide the exit."

Her statement was true; through the cloud of dirt, a black arch could be seen – and when it totally cleared, I saw a dark tunnel – for some reason, it didn't seem foreboding.

We both moved over to Hero, who deposited the strange weapon into one of his magic pouches. I raised an eyebrow.

"Wasn't that heavy for you? You handled it like it weighed nothing."

"It… did, to me. It felt like it should weigh a whole lot more, but…" He shrugged, glancing at the tunnel and then back at me. "But shall we?"

I paused, as Midna flew into his shadow. "You've stopped calling me 'Shadow'."

"I can't be bothered anymore. Maybe I'll use it the odd few times, but… nah, you're 'Sheik' to me, through and through. Annoying, exasperating and frustrating – not to forget nauseatingly mysterious; but everybody loves a bastard."

"Hm… that must be why everybody falls in love with you."

He chuckled and gestured to the black hallway. "After you."

Down the tunnel we went, hands splayed on the walls as there was absolutely no light; unfortunately for us, Hero hadn't topped up on oil and his lantern was empty – if only we had used one of the bottles Raisa had been given by Coro.

Hero near-stumbled on something on the floor, but regained his balance fairly quickly. He did, however, let out a curse, which in the dark, was amusing to say the least.

"Hey, Sheik?"

"Yes, Hero?"

"I think I just tripped on a rope or something… and the floor in front of me is… springy…"

"Springy?" I bent down and felt before me, fingers latching onto something I was shocked to believe. "It's a plant of some kind… judging by the shape, it's ivy… and lots of it."

"Ivy? In a volcano?"

"Let's just keep moving, alright?"

I suddenly felt something grip my arm and I tensed, reaching over to grab whatever had latched onto me. I heard Hero yelp.

"Sheik, wait! It's me!"

I relaxed. "Hero, what do you think you're doing, grabbing me in the pitch black?"

"I thought you were the wall!" he shot back. "Hey, I'm not as… Sheikah-ish as you are, remember that."

"I know, Hero," I murmured. "Now let's move. The wall is next to me."

I heard him mumble something under his breath. I only caught the word 'close' and nothing else; what _could_ he be muttering about? Thinking about how adamant he was about our relationship actually working, he probably wanted to be near me. My heart juddered. Part of me wanted that, in _that_ way, but the other half was telling me that now was not the time nor the place.

"Sheik, you okay?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're not moving."

I swallowed. The hand that was on my arm slipped up to my shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

"I'm fine, Hero… let's just keep moving; it's too hot and we're in a confined space."

"I suppose. But, if you haven't noticed, the ivy's on the wall too; possibly on the ceiling. Whatever's up ahead, we're most likely close. I just hope it's not a man-eating plant."

"If it is, it'll go for you first, meaning I can get away."

"Me? Why me?"

"You're a hero. More of a man than me, the sidekick."

He 'hm'ed, but his tone was… perverted somewhat… bordering on the edge of giggling school girl – I didn't like the tone. Or did I?

I moved forward, feet catching on and snapping a few vines, but I didn't fall; neither did Hero. I wondered if this tunnel was long and what lay at the end, if it were dangerous or not. I could tell Hero was in the same wagon as I was, as he stayed absolutely quiet and his feet dragged along the forested floor, as if in deep thought.

Then, a light appeared at the end of the corridor, a small dot at first, but broadening out as we neared. It was a flickering light blue and, as we drew closer to the end, I could hear the melody of a harp, playing a light, plucky tune.

We stepped into the light, finding it not bright enough to blind, but just enough for us to wince slightly at first.

The ivy that covered the tunnel had given way to pure white marble, which weaved around, framing bubbling fountains either side of us and in front of us. But the walls… the walls were a different story; there were no walls. They looked endless, but waves of blue light cascaded down, echoing off into the black.

"Wow…" Hero murmured, sapphire orbs wide as he gazed around the room. "What _is_ this place?"

I didn't reply; I only walked up towards the raised fountain at the end, eyes set on a gold symbol on the floor. It was the Triforce, the pyramid of gold triangles. For some reason, I knew what to do. Pulling out my harp, I set it in place, raising my fingers to the strings and beginning to play Zelda's Lullaby, the notes coming to me like a second nature. Hero stepped up to me and began to play with me, the sound of his ocarina mixing with my harp.

There was a soft giggle and a burst of brightness. Before us was a young fairy, her bright red, shoulder-length, spiky hair swaying in an imaginary breeze, tanned skin surrounded by fire that hid her hips and chest. She smiled, her crimson orbs twinkling in the pure light.

"Welcome Heroes of Legend. I am the Great Fairy of Power. I reign over this mountain and all those kingdoms of fire. I praise your efforts for destroying the resurrected King Dodongo, set free by evil powers. These evil ones – they seek the power I have been told to protect by Din herself." The Fairy paused. "You must stop these beings of darkness, before they obtain the jewels of the elements. I have but a shard of fire – if I had more I would have been able to vanquish the King with it, but all I could do was increase the heat… it slowed the swell of dodongo, but by not much…

"For over a hundred years, I have resided here, waiting for you to return. And so you have. My sisters reside with the other gems; hopefully, they will have kept them safe from darkness…" She once again smiled. "Battle has made you weary. Please, rest here 'til your wounds are healed…"

She disappeared in a great plume of fire, which shrunk down into the pool of water, a soft giggle echoing off the walls. Fairies suddenly emerged from the pool, floating around in the air; two moved over to us, whizzing around our bodies and healing any marks that had been made, leaving us refreshed.

I heard Hero sigh in relief. Not only had the fairies healed us, but they had reduced our body temperatures; no longer were we dizzy and boiling beneath our clothes from the heat. I glanced at Hero in the corner of my eye, through my curtain of silvery hair to find him looking at me expectantly.

"Well…?"

I cocked an eyebrow, staring blankly at him, trying to put across that I had no idea what he was waiting for. Probably for me to come up with a brilliant idea on what to do next – it was what I seemed to be doing lately. Or for me to do or say something. Comment on the Fairy's message? Our battle? The Ruby – or lack of? What to do next?

It appeared that he was waiting for any of those, but he also realised he was going to have to decide which to tackle first. Crossing his arms over his chest, he turned to fully regard me, his blue eyes rippling with the reflections from the walls, but also with emotions.

"So there's only a shard of the Ruby here…" he began. "I guess Shad's book was right about the Hero of Time giving the Ruby to his lover…"

"He must have left a piece here as it _was_ the original resting place," I replied.

"But where did the rest of it go?"

"Let's just get the shard first, then we'll figure out where it is. Perhaps, after we track down the other jewels, we'll discover more about its possible whereabouts."

Hero nodded. "So, what do you think this darkness is? Ganon?"

"But you killed him." I shook my head. "He's gone. It can't be him."

'Can it?'

Raka made no reply.

'Is it your _kingdom_?'

'_No._' It was a short, sharp answer that most people would have flinched at. He continued, this time less harshly, '_We have no need for the gems._'

'And what need does Hyrule have for them?'

'_Sheik, I'm not a mind-reader, let alone one who can interpret the deities' plans. I may look like a fucking god, but in reality, I'm not one._'

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, but in doing so, I realised Hero was staring at me yet again, almost expectantly, like a dog waiting for its master.

'_Kinky…_' Raka snickered in the back of my mind. '_Hero and I truly are opposites. He's a dog, and I'm a god.'_

'Vanity isn't attractive, you know.'

'_You love it really_.'

I was once again snapped away from Raka's perverted comments when, across the fountain, a fire suddenly appeared. At first, I thought it was the Great Fairy reappearing to hurry us along or to deliver another message. If it was, my gut was telling me it was probably the former, and my mind was agreeing; spirits, whether they be gods, fairies or ghosts, seemed to have this idea that they were better than us mortals, meaning when you got a request (in reality, _a demand_) from one, you _would_ do it and you would do it _quickly_.

But it turned out not to be the Fairy of Power. As the fire burned, it revealed another tunnel, also arched in shape and dark in colour. Hero and I shared a look, stepping into the ankle-deep water and moving towards the entrance, the fairies parting to let us through.

We stopped before the fire, both staring at it with confusion. Hesitantly, I reached out and placed my hands in the flames. I waited for it to burn me with its hot licks, but it didn't. Instead, a soothing warmth spread along my arm, relaxing my muscles and loosening up tension.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Hero asked me.

"No," I replied, stepping through the fire and into the dark tunnel. I could hear Hero behind me as we walked through the corridor, fire igniting above our heads to light the way, this time. "Phoenix fire."

"Phoenix?"

"A legendary fire-bird, created by Farore's life-giving magic and Din's potent fire." I paused, stopping in step. "Din housed her power in Raisa…"

"Yeah, and…?"

I shook my head. "Doesn't matter. We'll discuss it later, once we get the shard to Din's temple."

"So we're going from an overcooked mountain-"

"Volcano."

"Volcano, _sorry_, to an overcooked desert?"

"We'll wait till sundown to go into the Haunted Wastelands."

"Why?"

"The desert's temperature severely drops during the night."

Hero sighed. "Good."

We emerged from the tunnel into a large circular room. Around the edge, lava bubbled and shifted, moving around boulders and lapping at its confinements. In the centre of the cave was a pedestal, not unlike the ones in Din and Farore's temples, although it wasn't encrusted in precious jewels. On top sat a golden triangle and set in the gold was the Ruby's shard.

"No monster. Good." Hero muttered.

But, as if on cue, the lava across the room erupted, sending hot molten rock up into the air and against the walls. From the magma came a gigantic snake, black in colour with bright-red eyes, pink tongue darting out as it hissed menacingly. Pearly-white teeth, cemented in huge gaping jaws, glinted with the colour of blood (how ironic).

I glared at Hero and he held up his hands in defence.

It lunged towards us. Hero unsheathed his sword and shield, ready for action, but the serpent didn't even reach the room's halfway mark. Its mouth clamped shut on the pedestal, swallowing it in one big gulp. Even I gaped in shock.

"It just ate the Ruby shard…" Hero murmured, as if I didn't know already.

Multiple things happened simultaneously. Red lines and markings appeared on its scaly skin, decorating a fiery warning on its hide. A golden hood and helmet surrounded its neck and head, its crimson, pupil-less eyes standing out like wildfire. The once-average teeth grew at an alarming rate, two fangs curving along its jaw and dripping with poison. And there the snake sat, quite contently in the lava, as if it were a hot spring, its scaly hide protecting it from the searing heat.

Hero, surprisingly, didn't show fear or determination. On the contrary, he looked mightily annoyed, his brow curving in irritation and body tense.

He growled. "Oh, for the love of-"

* * *

Demi: "Hero, what do you think you're doing, grabbing me in the pitch black?" Ha, when I reread that line I was like, '...-gigglesnort- If you think _that's_ Link grabbing you, Sheik, ya got another thing coming...' 

Ah, every review secures my sanity. Seriously.


	26. 25: Now Is Not The! Oh, All Right

_Chapter no. :_ 25  
_Chapter title: _Now Is Not The- Oh, All Right...  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **Very Excellent Now-Knowing Seal (of approval)** from Venks  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a shounen ai/yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
JtheChosen1  
Ryukai-MJ  
BlackLadyCharon  
Devilish Child AKA Raven  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
JesusWillSave  
_Notes:_ Oh.Em.Gee. Sooooo excited-ed-ed. BlackLadyCharon wrote me a giftfic, and it was lush. I officially suggest you guys go read (and review) it cos it will make you think... something I normally don't say, but thinking about Link and Sheik is _very_ healthy, if ya gets me drift XD Another reason is because (and you will get excited about this too) I'm slowly (very slowly) writing a side-fic to _Shadow_; with kid-Sheik, who is utmost ador-wable in my mind. Wow, I'm creating a _Shadow-verse_! I never thought I'd be the creater of a Universe! 0.o wowzas-trowzas, Gromit! Cheese! Plus, I'm just in a strangely good mood (probably the anticipation of double-Photography class tomorrow) so just enjoy whilst it lasts.  
_Added Note:_ It may also be to do with the fact that this story has 189 reviews! -le gasp- I love you guys. But I really need to get on... 25 chapters? Well, my Beyblade story _was_ 60 chaps... ah well, you probably won't mind a long LS story, ne ne?  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**Fighting with the Great Hero is temperamental - ten per-cent temper, ninety per-cent mental.**

* * *

"I'm not even going to ask why you're annoyed…" I muttered, looking away boredly as Hero glared hotly at the hissing snake. "But if you're that irate, kill it." 

"Oh, I will," he muttered. "I just want to get out of this place. I'm frying like I've never fried before. And believe me, I've fried. I'm wishing with every cell in my body I was with Yeto and Yeta right now…"

"Then kill it already," I replied, earning a 'no-duh' look from Hero. "Have fun."

But the snake acted first, lashing out at us with its pronged tail. Fortunately for us, we were quick with our reflexes and leapt out the way in time; the golden spikes gouged a long trench where we were stood moments ago, however, which filled with lava slowly but surely.

For a second time, the snake lunged with its tail at Hero and once again created a hole that filled with boiling magma. The ditch this time was much bigger than the first and cracks appeared around it, hinting at an unstable surface.

"The ground must not be that thick!" I called over the din of the angry serpent and bubbling lava. "We must dispatch it before we run out of solid flooring!"

The atmosphere had gone from amusing to tense in less than a minute – not that I minded. But I didn't like the fight. The serpent's hide was much too thick (unlike the ground, which was disappearing at an alarming rate) and even the Master Sword could not create a scratch. And since we had only a certain amount of time, we needed to figure out how to at least injure the snake.

I stood by the edge of the arena, watching Hero battle with the monster without success. He tried everything: his arrows, his bombs, his clawshots, using his shield, his boomerang, his ball and chain – even his spinner didn't do a thing. And that's when I remembered something Hero had most likely forgotten.

That strange weapon he had received after beating Dodongo – the oversized hammer. If it could break through volcanic rock that even Dodongo couldn't destroy, then maybe it could harm the snake.

Judging by the way the serpent's head and neck was protected by the armour, his weak spot had to be somewhere under there. If he used the hammer to break the gold shield then maybe Hero could defeat it…

"Sheik…!" Came Hero's warning shout. "A little help here!"

"The hammer!" I called back. "Use the hammer to break through its helmet!"

He back-flipped away from the snake and, in what looked like a single swift movement, sheathed his sword and brought out the plain weapon, swinging it straight at the lunging monster. There was a huge clanging sound as metal met metal, followed by a cracking echo. The serpent recoiled, hiding its head under its long belly. Hero kept stepping back, 'til he was stood beside me.

He glanced at me. "Nice thinking," he murmured.

"You're the one who brought the idea about," I replied. "You tried every weapon in your artillery, apart from the newest addition. You could have thought of that."

He shrugged. "Well, I didn't." He then did the unexpected and leaned over, placing a swift kiss just below the corner of my eye, on top of my cheek, before making his way back over to the recovering snake. "Keep up the good thinking!"

I stayed frozen, eyes wide and staring after him. He was treating me like the damsel in distress again. He wanted me to stay on the sidelines and do all the thinking, letting him deal with the fighting and danger. Yes, he was a hero and it was a second nature for him to protect others, but… I was _not a damsel!_ He would pay for treating me like a woman.

Flicking my throwing knives into their slots between my fingers, I darted forward, streaking past Hero and leaping into the air. I let a few daggers fly before I landed right on top of the golden head, using it to change direction and jump to the side, onto the ground and away.

The shriek that followed my actions gave me the answer I wanted – my weapons had hit intended target. The sharp blades had sunk right into the pupil-less, glowing-red eyes of the snake, spurting black blood everywhere, even onto Hero. Hopefully, the serpent was now blind.

"Hey!" Hero shouted, as he backed away quickly from the thrashing snake. "Watch it! This blood could have been acid or something!"

My eyebrow twitched. "Well then, don't treat me like a damsel in distress."

"I… wha-?"

He was cut off by another piercing shriek from the injured serpent, along with the fact that its head slammed to the ground in between us with a heavy crash that made large, glowing cracks appear and surround it.

Hero cried out in a mixture of shock and glee, swinging the hammer around and smashing it into the snake's helmet, right between the blinded eyes. That awoke the beast from its pained stupor and it reared, hissing in both fury and hurt. Its slitted nostrils flared and it looked straight at us – though I had robbed it of one scent, he still had others; like smell, which it was going to use from then on, it seemed.

I voiced my theories to Hero, who nodded. He was now in 'Great-Hero-mode'; his brow was furrowed and blue eyes beast-like, his posture and body tense, ready to leap at his prey – gone was the childish nature that I…

The snake obviously realised its mistakes and decided not to make them again, and so altered its strategy (if it had one). Using its lower body as leverage, it launched itself into the air and into the shadows of the ceiling, disappearing from view entirely.

"Great…" Hero murmured, his voice echoing eerily throughout the cavern, which had grown mysteriously quiet ever since the monster vanished. He replaced his hammer with his bomb arrows, aiming at the darkness a little distance away. "Watch my back, Sheik. Just in case."

"What do you think I was going to do?" I asked dryly. "Stand and admire the scenery?"

"Something like that, yeah…" he replied with a grin, before letting the arrow fly.

It met contact with rock and exploded, sending rubble and light everywhere. That's when we spotted the belly of the snake winding through holes in the ceiling. The arrow had missed, but it aided us in knowing how it was staying out of sight.

"Any ideas?"

Midna appeared beside us, shadowy in form. "Why not aim some more explosives at the ceiling? That's its flooring, so take it away from the equation!"

Hero nodded and, as Midna disappeared, strung another arrow and let it fly at the place we had seen the serpent's belly. Once again, light exploded and rocks fell, but there was also a warning hiss from the monster up above.

"This is going to take ages!" Hero complained. "And I only have twenty bomb arrows left, and then I won't have any arrows and only seven bombs and nine bomblings…"

I regarded him warily. "It's scary you know the exact number of weapons you have stored in the god-knows-how-many pouches you have."

"Even I don't know how many pouches I have. Lost count when I got the tenth."

"…But yes, Hero, this will take a long time – if you don't be quiet, so get on with it."

It seemed like things were happening on cue these days, as just at that point in time, something large and red crashed through the rocky covering, bringing a shrieking snake with it. When the dust settled, I realised the large, red thing was Valoo, Raisa's little dragon… which had grown, obviously. The snake raised its golden head and hissed irately at the dragon, which merely growled back, fire streaming from its mouth in a warning.

Hero took his chance and rushed forward, whipping out his hammer once again and slamming it straight at the helmeted head. Finally, the golden armour broke off, baring greying scales to the hot, volcanic air. Throwing the hammer to one side, he unsheathed his sword and plunged it straight into the serpent's head, right into its brain.

If Valoo hadn't have been sat on the snake's body, the monster would have thrashed 'til it stilled in death. Instead, its head rolled, trying to buck Hero off; it hadn't realised it was supposed to be dead. But its body did, as it caught fire, forcing Valoo and Hero to move away lest they were burnt.

The resulting explosion as the snake ignited blasted us back. Hero landed first, on his back, and I followed, landing sprawled across his stomach, horizontal to him. The cave shook for a few moments, the sounds of rocks falling on the ground and in the lava filling what would have been silence.

For half a minute or so we lay there, calming our bodies from the adrenaline rush we had experienced from fighting the Ruby-powered serpent. I could feel Hero's thudding heart beat slowly decelerate, along with mine, which slowed much faster than his.

He reached towards me and patted me tiredly on the arm, which was resting on his shoulder. "You need more practise in boss-beating… consider this hero-training," he muttered.

I couldn't help it. A chuckle escaped the confines of my throat, before I erupted in a full-flown bout of laughter, caused by the large amounts of adrenaline in my body that made it buzz. My eyes clenched shut reflexively and my body near-curled as I fought down the mirth and hilarity of the situation. Hero joined in the amusement shortly after I involuntarily started, his chuckles rumbling through his chest to into mine; it was a pleasant sensation.

"What was that about?" Midna asked, appearing and hovering above us. "You looked like two giggling school-girls!"

I sighed, a silly smile still present on my lips, even though I tried to suppress it. "Hero told me I need training."

"Ha!" she crowed, holding her sides as she giggled a little. "Sheik needs training? You handled it worse than him! You _both_ need training! You need to work as a team next time!"

Hero wasn't listening to the Twilight Princess, his attention solely on me. My turban had come undone, trailing along the floor above my head, and my cowl dipped down, sticking just below my nose because of sweat. Hero's aqua orbs were set on my face, his gaze locked with mine, a small smile curling his lips like mine.

"What?" I asked.

"You're cute when you smile."

The amusement faded from my expression, settling on annoyance. "I told you – I don't do cute."

He shrugged, letting his head drop back to stare at the ceiling. "You should still smile more. Okay, it doesn't make you cute…" He suddenly sat up, near-catapulting me off of him, but he grabbed me, holding me to his chest. "It makes you look radiant."

He leant down and kissed my forehead tenderly, making a blush unwillingly spread across my cheeks. Nuzzling my hair he sighed, picking out the remaining binds of my turban and any bits of rock between my silvery strands.

"Hero…" I murmured. It was nice to be held, to have his warmth and scent enveloping me (even though it was hot enough already), but… "Now… now isn't the time for hugs."

"When is there going to be a better time?" he asked, voice soft, but still holding that wolfish undertone of a growl. "We have the Ruby shard. We've got through the whole mines. Beaten the two monsters. Freed the Great Fairy. It's not as if that snake is going to-"

I shut him up the first way that came to mind. I leant up, pressing my lips to his tightly. He reacted almost instantly, pulling me even closer – if that was possible – and replying ardently to the kiss, working his mouth against mine with more enthusiasm that skill, which was saying something, as he was startlingly competent.

I didn't mean for it get to the point where his tongue swiped the crease of my lips gently. I only intended to make sure he didn't jinx the situation by fully stating that the snake was gone, but I opened willingly, biting back the throaty groan when the slippery muscle slid inside my mouth. A tingling sensation bloomed in my body, not unlike when Raka overpoweringly kissed me, but it didn't start in the pit of my stomach. Instead, it struck my chest, leaving me breathless.

A sudden thought hit me along with the sensation. Here I was, sat in the lair of a dead monster, curled in the Great Hero's arms with his tongue nearly down my throat. It was amusing in the ways that, one: I had always felt that exchanging saliva, even with a female, wasn't exactly an appealing thing, and two…

Two was that it was me who the Great Hero was kissing, who was pouring his love into his actions a hundred per-cent and who risked his life to stop any (more) injury from befalling me.

Me – a lowly Sheikah, not even officially titled a warrior. Not royalty, not nobleman, not even villager. I belonged nowhere and I was lowest of the low; but he loved me regardless…

We pulled away slowly, gazes flicking to each other. His sapphire orbs were slightly glazed, blinking slowly every so often; he was obviously extremely surprised at my actions – so was I, actually…

"What was that for?"

"You were going to jinx the snake's death. Last time you said there wasn't a monster, if appeared – I'm not fighting that thing again."

I wriggled out of his embrace and stood, brushing dirt from my tabard and suit, tugging up my cowl and frowning at the long silver locks that cascaded over my shoulder; I would fuss about redoing my turban when we got back to the accommodation we were staying in – whether that was in the Village or with the Gerudo… preferably the Gerudo.

"I like your hair down," Hero murmured, standing up behind me and running the backs of his fingers down the gentle waves. "Why don't you keep it out of that turban?"

"Yes, because I'd let my hair flow around when trying to concentrate on surviving," I bit back.

"Smells nice…" He was obviously ignoring my statement. Bringing his face closer to my scalp, he inhaled a deep breath, sliding gauntleted hands around my middle.

"Hero, wh…" A shiver cruised my spine. "Now… isn't the time…"

"You said that before and then a minute later, you were kissing me like no other," he pointed out. "Just let me have this moment, Sheik. We probably won't get a time to relax any time soon… to be near each other like this. Besides… you don't just kiss someone senseless then expect to not get affection back."

I let him have his 'moment', slackening in his grip and closing my eyes. I could feel the happiness rolling off of him as if it were a physical warmth. It was… _nice_. To just stand there and be held. Not just hugged quickly, or groped indecently – just _held_, with _hidden affection_…

When I rested my head against his cheek, he chuckled; it was a deep, sultry sound and I realised I liked it… like the holding, it_ was nice_…

"Never held anyone like this before," he murmured into my temple, lips moving against my skin.

"Lucky me…" I mumbled back; even I couldn't tell if I was being sarcastic or truthful – my mind was that hazy.

"Hey!" came a yell, as Midna zoomed up from Hero's shadow. "Now's not the time for affectionate 'love you's! Get that shard and get to Din's temple! Before we grow old…er."

Hero muttered something inaudible under his breath and slowly (and very reluctantly) let go of me. My skin was still warm from where his arms had been, my scalp still tingling from his breath. Was it normal for someone to be so worked up because of another's simple actions?

With the question still in mind, I moved over to the smouldering carcass of the snake, my crimson gaze scanning over the corpse, looking for the returning fiery glare of the Shard. Valoo, who had now shrunk to his pocket-size, hovered over to me, his undersized wings flapping furiously as he bobbed up and down in the air; he finally settled on my shoulder - unlike Saria's fairy, I didn't mind the small dragon using my shoulder to rest on, as it was a part of Raisa, rather than a spiteful and revengeful sprite.

Hero wandered over to me and, using his sword to move the ashy bones out the way, helped me search.

"At least we don't have to cut it open," he commented.

I agreed with him, but only silently. Then, I saw it. Near the middle of the remains, glinting from underneath a charcoaled piece of flesh (which I only assumed was its exploded stomach) and pulsing with fiery energy.

As I bent down to pick it up, the light began to alternate between fading and glowing, as if it were unsure about me. Or was it Valoo? Raisa created him, making him a part of the little Gerudo, and Din had mentioned her being 'the key' to the Ruby…

"Are we all done here?" I heard Midna ask from behind me. "I don't trust this floor."

As if to emphasise her words, there was a loud groaning crack that echoed around the cavern. I turned around to look at Hero and the Twilight Princess, and nodded, the Shard clutched tightly in my hand. In a great plume of fire, cast by Valoo, we were gone from the snake's lair.

* * *

Demi: Review, you whores! -says the closet snuggle-whore- I will give you cookies and wee-Sheik goodness... -waggles eyebrows suggestively- ... Peedos... 


	27. 26: I Wanna Hold Your Hand!

_Chapter no. :_ 26  
_Chapter title: _I Wanna Hold Your Hand!  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **UnBetaed - Mistakes imminent**  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a shounen ai/yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
BlackLadyCharon  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
JtheChosen1  
TheFireSage  
Ryukai-MJ  
Devilish Child AKA Raven  
Nut Popsil G  
mahoakitti  
JesusWillSave  
NC-chan  
_Notes:_ Would have updated sooner, seriously, but my Venksy ran away for reasons valid and understandable. No, it's not because I'm retarded and weird... isn't it? Lol. Hah, so ghey... ahhhh... I really should get on... this story is draggin on... blegh... and I warn you, I really don't like this chapter. Don't ask me why, I just don't. A warning for any crappiness.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**-Snort- That's as likely as a turkey voting for Christmas...**

**

* * *

**When we arrived back in Kakariko Village, we were greeted by Epona and Nyx, who were also wading in the waters of Eldin's Spring. My little elk bayed loudly and bounded over to me, nuzzling his face into the crook of my arm, his tail swinging, much like a happy hound would. Epona snorted nearby, as if she was amusedly annoyed by his actions in a motherly way; Hero, too, chuckled. 

"Someone's happy to see you," he commented.

"He's always like this. Even if I leave him for half a day."

He shrugged. "Still, it's _nice_ for _someone_ to _miss them_."

Epona whinnied and trotted over, snorting once again and nudging his chest. Hero grinned, scratching his horse behind her ear. I glanced at him, watching him smile, his face relaxed, but noticing his slightly shaking hands. Upon becoming aware of his unsteadiness, I realised I was the same; my body was quivering slightly – not with adrenaline or cold… it had something to do with the temperature; I suppose it was because we had gone from an overheated volcano to cool, soothing air.

As soon as we collected Raisa, we would go to Din's temple in the desert. If we received word on the whereabouts of the rest of the Ruby, we would follow it up; if not, we would venture to Zora's Domain to inquire about the Sapphire. Hopefully, the Xiomaran were not so forward that the entrance to Snowpeak was dangerous already.

"Sheiky! Link!" A squeal echoed around the canyon.

Turning towards the road, I saw an excited Raisa hurrying towards us, this time garbed in a puffy white dress, with long lacy sleeves and snow-coloured tights. A dust cloud was kicked up behind her as she ran, and she reached us quickly, throwing herself at my leg and hugging it tightly.

I bent down and allowed her to embrace me, smoothing down her ribbon-tied hair reflexively. When she let go to greet Hero, I stood, watching Renado, Luda and Azami approach.

"Greetings, Sheik. Link. Are the mines now safe?" Renado asked.

"They are," I replied. "Things should return to normal soon."

Hero nodded in affirmation, his hand resting on top of Raisa's crimson locks. "Yeah, both monsters are gone and we got a shard of the Ruby."

"Both?" Azami repeated, fearfully. "There was more than one monster? I'm… you're not hurt are you?"

"No, we're fine." Hero laughed. "Just sticky. No thanks to someone."

I had almost forgotten about the congealed black-blood marring his green tunic, caused when I was annoyed by his 'Sheik-is-a-damsel' episode; I retaliated by, almost childishly, throwing daggers into the snake's eyes and spilling blood all over Hero. I had almost been eaten in the progress…

But, strangely, it was worth it.

"Can I see it?" Raisa asked excitedly. "Can I can I can I?"

"The Ruby?" Hero asked, receiving a nod. He looked up at me. "Sheik has it."

That's when I realised I didn't have the Ruby. No longer was it clutched tightly in my hand like it was in the snake's lair. Part of me wanted to panic madly, but I knew it was do nothing to aid the situation of the missing Shard. Hero must have sensed that something was up because he met my gaze with a frown.

"Wh-?"

"Oh, it's so pretty!" I heard Raisa gasp.

Both our stares shot to the redhead, who was clutching the crimson gem in admiration, pink eyes wide. Valoo was perched on her shoulder, also looking at the Shard with interest, his hooked tail grazing her shoulder blade as it swung nonchalantly, his out-of-proportion wings fluttering every so often.

"Valoo must have taken it," I murmured to Hero, who nodded.

Raisa's normally bright face was even more childlike as she held the gem close to her face, fingers testing the smoothness of the edges and lips curled in a smile. She looked like an excited child with a birthday present; no, more than.

She once again gasped, however, when the Shard glowed, flames flickering around it. The fire spread up her arms and over her body, but she didn't cry out in pain. I did flinch, though, wanting to stop the swell of the blaze; Hero did too, but I stopped him, holding out a hand and grabbing his wrist.

We watched in near-trepidation. What would happen next? The scenarios flashed past my mind's eye: the Shard taking over her body with its power; the Shard calling the rest of the Ruby, which emerges from her body; the Shard killing her with its power…

It did none of these – not that I could tell, anyway. The Shard began to embed itself into her left palm. Obviously magically, because no blood was brought forth and Raisa didn't show any discomfort. Valoo gave a humming-growling sound, as if soothing her when he too saw the terror shining clear in her cerise orbs.

The Shard eventually vanished all the way into her hand and the fire enveloping her body shrunk into her skin, but then she inhaled sharply, black pupils expanding immediately, leaving only a thin line of pink around the normally-small black dot.

Slowly, she looked up at us, gaze regarding Hero, then Renado, Azami and Luda for a moment each, and finally to me. She cocked her head with puppet-like movements, and I scowled – the Shard _had_ taken over her body. Why didn't I stop it? I had lost Raisa…

"Heroes of Legend, I commend you on rescuing me from the snares of the serpentine monster in the mines. I am but a small sliver of the Ruby of Fire, but if I were to fall into evil's hands, it would be dire, for they would obtain a part of a sage's soul, the very thing I am. Upon being reunited with the rest of the fiery garnet-stone, I will be complete and the servant of Din's spirit will be reawakened. This must happen, Heroes, or the Realms will be lost.

"The gods fight for your battle of good, but without their servants, they can do nothing. Each server must come together with the missing piece of their soul, or the power to defeat darkness will not exist and the Realms will be taken over by malevolence.

"Go now to Castle Town. There, you will find the coloured enlightenment of your days and they will guide you to the next stone. I will house myself in the fire-goddess' child until the Ruby is found, for nothing will separate me from her until my other half is located; she will not be harmed, because I will allow no injury on my vessel. Do not fear. May Fate be with you…"

Before Raisa could hit the ground, I rushed forward and caught her, turning her over in my arms and brushing crimson strands from her lidded eyes. Her frame shuddered and a soft breathy moan escaped her lips, making me tighten my hold on her protectively.

Hero knelt opposite me and reached out, cupping her cheek with a gauntleted hand.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know…" I murmured back, eyes narrowed in serious concern.

"Come," Renado said, standing over us. "Azami and Luda have gone back to the Hotel to prepare beds. Raisa will need rest, most likely. And so will you."

But as he spoke, the little Gerudo in my arms groaned, her sunset-pink orbs flickering open, eyes back to normal. She gave me a tired smile, doing the same to Hero. Her small hand gripped mine and she looked back to me, cocking her head, this time childishly and with a fluid nature.

"Sheiky? Link? Why are you just standing there? We should get to Castle Town… shouldn't we? That's what the Shard said… right? Or was I dreaming?" she asked.

"No…" I replied. "You weren't dreaming… Raisa, you have a new power – your body will be learning to cope with the additional energy and the extra strain. We should rest for the night."

She stubbornly shook her head. "No. This person might be gone in the morning! I can sleep on the way and then wherever we stay! Teehee, rhyming..."

"She's right, Sheik." I looked up at Hero. "The Shard, or whatever we call it, told us we had to get to Castle Town, so we better go now."

I looked up at the sky. It was slowly turning a peachy-orange as day turned gradually into dusk; by the time we reached Castle Town, it would be just past nightfall. Telma's Bar was the only inn or shop that stayed open past sundown, so if our… 'guide' was still in Castle Town and able to meet with us, then we would go to Telma.

Even if situations could be worse, I was outvoted.

Seeing the defeated glint in my eye, Hero grinned at me. Not smugly, but encouragingly. I eased Raisa to her feet and stood, lifting her onto my hip and whistling for Nyx to come over, which he did, his slim hooves barely making any noises in the trickling water. Epona took initiative and moved over to Hero, who mounted quickly, turning to me.

"I'll go grab our packs from the Hotel, okay?" he said, but he didn't wait for an answer, instead galloping off to the large inn and rushing inside, leaving his steed by the steps.

I seated Raisa on Nyx, the little elk nuzzling an itch on his foot but not moving apart from that. I shifted on behind the redhead and grasped the reins loosely, leading Nyx up onto the road. Renado walked beside us, expression neutral.

"Make sure you get rest, Sheik," he told me. "And make sure Raisa does too. Stay safe – all of you."

I nodded. "We will."

Hero came back moments later, his pack secured safely behind his saddle and mine clutched in his hand. He smiled in greeting, handing me my bag.

"Shall we?" he asked, jerking his head towards the direction of the eastern field. "No time like the present."

With another nod, we were cantering up the dusty track and past the bulbin-built gates. In seconds, the ground beneath our feet turned green as we shot out onto Hyrule Field, towards the eastern gate. Just as we reached the bridge, the sun's rays were finally blotted from the night sky, which was (in my view) thankfully cloudy. Though it meant only patches of light from the moon, my superstitions - as well as Impaz's - were put at rest that no obvious trouble would occur.

Dismounting by the steps, we paused to watch Epona and Nyx canter off though the dark tunnel, before walking across the drawbridge. Raisa's hand curled around my fingers tightly and she shifted closer to me, pink eyes secured on the swirling waters just over the edge of the crossing.

Hero glanced at me as we passed through the large doors. "Don't I get to hold your hand?"

"No."

Soon, we found ourselves in the courtyard outside Telma's Bar. The instant we entered the inn, Raisa spotted Shad, who was sat at one of the circular table, charts and books spread out before him. She rushed up to him and he chuckled, lifting her onto his knee and returning the hug she gave him.

"Link! Sheik!" Telma greeted from behind the bar, which she leant on. "My, my… not only do you look tired, you look like you've been through hell and back."

"Thanks," Hero replied dryly, giving me a glance of a glare.

"Sit, sit!" she insisted, gesturing to a table near the curtain. "I know we all want details about your quest so far. Shad only knows so much!"

"Wait," interrupted a voice.

Everyone, including me, turned to look at the voice's owner, who was stood near the shadows beside the wine and beer store. It was Ashei. Hero made a small growl, barely audible, but I heard it and my heart skipped a beat with… something unknown.

"Please," she began, holding up a hand. "Before you start, I need to apologise. For how I've treated you, Sheik, yeah? I… wish I could apologise for everything else that my people have done to yours, but I can't – I don't know if they're sorry, y'know?" She paused, dark eyes averted from me. "My people have done a terrible thing…"

When she glanced back at me, I saw the horror in her strangely black orbs, along with sadness and despondency. Something had happened; something bad, and I could tell it would affect our quest somehow…

"What is it, Ashei?" I asked.

She flinched, eyes wide. I don't think she expected me to call her by her name.

"Something very dire," she replied with a shake of her head. "It could affect your quest, I don't know…"

I glanced at Hero, who in turn looked at me, his cerulean irises narrowed in question. The others were silent still, no one uttering a single murmur, obviously not wanting to interrupt something serious like a _Xiomaran_ apologising voluntarily to a _Sheikah_.

"…I need to speak to you, Sheik," Ashei continued, gaze flickering momentarily to the others. "Alone…"

"No," Hero said before I could even make a sound. "Whatever you have to say to Sheik you can say to me too."

I shook my head. "No, Hero. I will be fine." Lowering my voice to a mere murmur, I added, "If she tries anything, you _will_ hear about it."

His expression made me freeze. It was a mixture of worry and suspicion, naturally, but also of distress and warning - advice telling me to stay safe. I gave him a reassuring nod and unconsciously brushed my fingers inconspicuously against his in encouragement. A flicker of another emotion wavered through those watery depths and he nodded back.

Turning towards the door, I walked out, my hearing picking up on Ashei's footfalls behind me. We moved into the courtyard and I stopped, watching her stride past me to lean on the wall. A small breeze passed through, whistling through dark cracks in the stones and bricks, and sweeping through our hair silently.

"I don't even know where to begin."

"The beginning might be a good place," I replied emotionlessly.

She looked over her shoulder at me. "Before I start, though, I just want you to know that I had _nothing_ to do with what I'm about to describe… It starts with the attack on a Sheikah village fifty years ago."

"The one where the remainder of my tribe were mercilessly slaughtered all except for my mother? Of course it does…" I couldn't keep the poisonous tone from creeping out.

"Yes…" she murmured sadly with a nod, resting her forehead back onto the cold, wet stone of the wall. "…Not all the Sheikah were killed… some were taken prisoner and brought back to Xiomar… King Prazuil wanted to… experiment with them."

My blood ran cold.

"Sheikah, as you are probably more aware than I, are very sensitive to the spirits, the _shadows_ of the living. Our King wanted to harness that power, to create the ultimate warrior to use in battle."

"Against Hyrule and all of its allies," I finished quietly.

"Up until then, the King had used the few criminals we had in his experiments, but they all died as soon as it started."

"What started?"

She paused. "He took spirits that wandered the mountains, may they be poes or others, and sealed them inside their bodies."

I had thought my blood had gone cold enough, but upon hearing that, it froze. Spirits had been exorcised into bodies already with a soul inside? That was… less than inhumane. The body can't cope with the stress of a second entity within – not only would it fail from the original psyche fighting for control with the outsider, but it would not be able to handle the power the second brought. The person would die a severely painful death; not even _Ganon_ would do such a thing – and that was saying something, seeing as he was the supposed-god of evil.

"But…" Her voice jolted me from my thoughts. "Not even the imprisoned Sheikah could handle the test. Some survived longer than others, but all were failures. King Prazuil even made them reproduce to keep the line of eligible Sheikah going…"

I closed my eyes and tilted my head up towards the night sky. "Why are you telling me this? Why now? No, answer me this, Ashei – you say you had no part in this… research, but how did you find out and why the change of loyalty?"

"My… father told me… he planned to make me his lieutenant-general in the fight against Hyrule and to do so, he showed me… it was a week ago – there was only one left. A boy. His parents were dead – he was alone…" Even I could see she was deeply upset by this. Her shoulders shook and her voice trembled – it must have been a traumatising sight. "He is the only success, and he's managed to house the most powerful ghost Prazuil had – Lady Senka.

"She was a Sheikah, killed thousands of years ago. I don't know how her soul got into Xiomar or how the King imprisoned it, but it happened, and Prazuil saved her for the ultimate fighter. The boy chosen survived, and the powers he obtained… _'The future is in his knowledge, the undead bow before him and shadows twist with his words'_, as my father put it. Lady Senka's a pretty revengeful spirit too, and I think she struck a deal with Prazuil – he would give her a body if she would help him get revenge on Hyrule."

For the first time in minutes, she turned fully. Her dark eyes were filled with nothing but shame and she couldn't connect with my gaze, instead fixing her stare on the ground just before my feet.

"Think about it, Sheik – it was win-win for her. She would get a body and retribution for her betrayed people."

"You're the first to say that the Sheikah were betrayed too. I never thought I'd hear it escape Xiomaran lips, however," I commented softly.

She nodded. "Everyone was betrayed in a way… but I knew where my loyalties lay – I still know now. Hyrule has been more of a home than Xiomar ever will be. Telma accepted me with open arms even though she knew my nationality and she's become a mother to me – always there for me, yeah?" Her true self was starting to reappear, I noted, due to the characteristic 'yeah' at the end of her sentence that she had only uttered when in the bar. "Rusl became like a second father, not only helping me with my sword skills, but treating me like a person worthy of praise. Auru is like the all-knowing grandfather who talks about the 'good-old-days' and Shad's like the annoying geek brother.

"Off subject, I know, yeah… but they're my family; my _real_ family. Turning my back on Hyrule would be betraying them and I can't bear to do that… my mother was Hylian too. That's why I have dark eyes, not white. My father was in the attack, fifty years ago and took her with him. I would betray my mother if I sided with Xiomar in the fight…"

"What about the boy?"

Finally, she met my gaze. "I freed him. Managed to smuggle him out of Xiomar, but… he attacked me soon after and disappeared…"

"And by doing so, you've become a traitor in your people's eyes."

She nodded again. "I don't know if-" She broke off, gaze locked on something over my shoulder.

Spinning sharply, I almost glared at the cloaked behind us who was leaning on the railings of the stairs. They raised a black-bound, sharply-nailed hand, making an unfamiliar gesture in what I assumed was silent greeting. Shadows hid their face from view, but clear yellow irises stared straight at us.

"Hoy," they hailed, voice hoarse and tired. "Sorry to disturb. One of them bastard soldiers told me tha' a lady called Telma owns a bar down here. Is this the place or am I stupidly lost?"

"No," Ashei replied. "This is Telma's. Down there, through the door."

"Thanks." The mysterious being walked slowly down the rest of the steps and disappeared down the darkened corridor, their cloak swishing about their ankles.

There was silence for a moment or two.

"As you were saying…" I began, gaze still locked on the closed door of the bar.

"I don't know if he's gone back," she finished. "To Prazuil. I really don't know. And I wanted to tell you first, Sheik, because… well, I don't _really_ want to say this, but… Sheikah-pride and all that, yeah? I… told Shad about the boy, but not about him being a Sheikah – Shad's helping me track him down, researching this Lady Senka and… I've rambled a lot. I understand if you don't trust me or hate me or whatever."

"I have nothing to hate you for," I murmured in reply.

She held out her hand, hesitantly. "Allies? Not as Xiomaran and Sheikah, but as Ashei and Sheik, yeah?"

"…Allies…" I agreed, shaking her hand.

* * *

Demi: I never wanted to view Ashei as a baddie. She kicks arse. And besides - you always need the cliche of 'enemy becoming friend' in your story, don'tcha? 

Oh my fuck - two... two hundred reviews? 0.o I'm dreaming, ne? Jesus... and this started out as a crappy side project...


	28. 27: Of Cats and Dogs

_Chapter no. :_ 27  
_Chapter title:_ Of Cats and Dogs  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **UnBetaed - Mistakes imminent**  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a shounen ai/yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
JtheChosen1  
BlackLadyCharon  
Ryukai-MJ  
mahoakitti  
TheFireSage  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
Akatsuki Seal  
NC-chan  
_Notes:_ Again, Unbetaed, because Venksy has noted absense. -snort- that makes me sound like a teacher... Now class, today you will learn more about the relationship between people; may they be family, lovers, enemies or strangers. Sit down, Miss Spookiness and calm yourself, please. We will begin the next chapter now. Also note that Ashei _does_ indeed sound like Deidara from Naruto, which TheFireSage pointed out last lesson. Now, on we go.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**All men are exasperating, and I'm in love with their King.**

* * *

"Hey." 

His greeting rang clear through the night air. I turned to regard him, noticing how I relaxed when I saw his characteristic boyish grin stretching his lips. He moved over to me and slid his arms around my waist, kissing my forehead gently. I was glad Ashei had returned inside before Hero came out.

"Hero…"

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to hold your hand, or kiss you – not even your forehead." He pulled back. "What _am_ I allowed to do?"

I shrugged and he frowned momentarily. "Well, guess what? I found our guide."

"Who?"

"You saw that guy that entered the bar? Wearing a cloak? Well, he's actually a 'she' – you'll find out what I mean when you meet her – and she from a place called Raun that's in trouble. And here's where I get clever. The Ruby told us that our guide was _the coloured enlightenment of our days_ and she has bright **green** hair and tunic, **yellow** eyes, **red** bandana-"

"I get it, she's very colourful."

He nodded, grinning smugly. "And I'm very clever for figuring it out. That means I get a reward. And I want a kiss."

This time I frowned, fuelling his grin with even more haughtiness; for some reason, the look didn't make him look stuck-up – just very mischievous and perverted. He moved a hand from my waist and tugged down my cowl. I did nothing to stop him. Slowly, he brought his face closer, his breath ghosting over my cheeks, 'til his lips brushed mine, almost teasingly.

Gently, he applied pressure, drawing out the kiss. It wasn't as passionate as the one we had shared in Death Mountain, but it was sweet nonetheless, filling with the same level of emotions and affection as before.

With hesitation, I brought my hands up and skimmed them over his broad shoulders, sliding one arm around his neck to slip under that strange green hat of his, and letting the other rest on the strap of his sword's harness. I knew that by doing that, I had admitted to him that he had won me over and that he was indeed clever, but I didn't care – at that point in time, I just didn't want him to stop kissing me.

But of course, the kiss _had_ to end. We both pulled away slowly at the same time, as if it were a shared, silent agreement. The grin once again found its way onto his perfect features, but it was less haughty; more affectionate.

"She has ears too."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Hero, that's hardly something amazing."

"No, Shei- ugh…" He rolled his eyes. "Dog ears and a tail. She's really feral. Raisa's in love."

I allowed a small smile and he chuckled, eyes softening.

"So what did Ashei want to speak to you about?" he asked delicately.

I looked away and he brought me closer, raising a hand to the back of my head and resting his chin on my hair, like he had done in our room before we left for the volcano for the second time.

"She's betrayed Xiomar, her country and her people. She found out that they took Sheikah prisoners from the attack fifty years ago and experimented on them, sealing spirits and poes inside their bodies… they're all gone, except for a boy, with a vindictive Sheikah spirit trapped in his body, who Ashei helped escape, but who in turn escaped from her…"

He said nothing, but began to trace imaginary patterns on my back, through the material of my exoskeleton. He tenderly kissed my scalp and whispered an '_I'm sorry_' after a few heartbeats.

"I guess this gives us more reason to fight against the Xiomaran," he murmured against my hair. "They must be looking for the gems too, they're going against Hyrule, and now we find out they did _that_ to your people. Three strikes."

"I have to tell Impaz," I whispered. "I don't want to hurt her, but she has to know."

"We'll tell her en-route."

"En-route?"

"Well, we have to follow Tsukiko back to Raun if we're going to find the next stone, which I'm guessing is the Sapphire, cos it's the last one left. Oh, but I suppose it _could_ be the Ruby…"

I shook my head and backed away from him. "Before we go back to see this… '_Tsukiko_', we need to sort out a few things. Firstly, there are more than three gems to find."

"What?" he near-yelled. "How many?"

"One for each sage, meaning each element, so six. But since we have the Emerald sorted, five left."

He grumbled something under his breath.

"Secondly, you will tell me about this 'Tsukiko' from Raun. Why is she here?"

"Raun's in trouble. Xiomaran fighters invaded after they were refused allegiance. Tsukiko was sent by her King – who's heading the rebellion – to plead with Zelda for help."

"Let me guess, help is being refused."

"Yeah. It's the Gerudo all over again." He eyed me weirdly. "Sheik, for some reason I'm getting the idea that Zelda isn't all hearts and roses."

"It's diplomatic reasoning, Hero," I said with a shake of my head. "Ignoring the fact that we know Xiomar is secretly against Hyrule, if Her Highness were to help a country being attacked by Xiomar, then she would be endangering a possible allegiance with a very strong nation. Though Raun is known to Her Highness, it is unclear whether it is an ally – Raun and Hyrule have never talked about becoming allies, but Hyrule and Xiomar have. And then let's not forget that Isidor is probably playing Her Highness like a puppet."

"Ugh, I hate that guy… and he hates you, and you hate me, so it's a hate triangle, rather than a love triangle, eh?" He stepped forward, and (pardon the irony) linked his fingers with mine, a small smile spreading along his lips like a wave. "But, hey, he's not getting his hands on you, is he?"

'_No, but I am,'_ Raka's voice echoed through my mind – I had once again forgotten about him.

"I always thought of you as the affectionate type," I muttered, inadvertently answering both at the same time – although, with Raka, it was more sarcastic.

He laughed. "Really? What else did you think I was?"

"Pure, but recently, I figured that was wrong of me. You can be extremely perverted at times."

"Is that why you _love_ me?"

"Yes, I love you because you're a pervert."

"Knew it… I also realised something. I bet you planned to get blood on my tunic-" He gestured to the large dark patches marking the green fabric. "So that I would have to take it off. You did suggest me taking it off when… well, we were heading to Kakariko for the first time…"

I rolled my eyes. 'He's nearly as bad as you, Raka.'

'_Oh, no one can be as bad as __**me**__… you haven't even heard half the things I think and could say about you.'_ Raka chuckled, a deep, sultry sound. _'For example, he probably hasn't thought about how fucking tight your body would be around my-'_

My eyes widened, but thankfully, Hero didn't notice, as his face was too close to my neck to see. I cleared my throat, trying to distract myself from Raka's unfinished sentence – I knew the missing word, but I willed myself not to think about it.

"You're being very affectionate tonight, though," I managed to say, even as he peppered kisses along the underside of my jaw.

Great – I had two versions of Hero, seducing me at the same time. Most would kill Her Highness to be in my shoes, but it was frustrating to say the least.

'_No, most would kill __**Her Highness**__ to be in your breeches, not in your shoes, Sheik. Stop being so modest. However… I don't have to kill Her Highness to get in your breeches.'_

'Neither does Hero,' I thought, surprising myself.

Raka growled playfully. _'Is that a threat?'_

"Hero… Hero." I tugged on a lock of his golden hair, catching his attention fully and bringing his face away from my skin. "We should go back inside. Decide a plan."

He looked disgruntled but nodded, turning and beginning to walk back to the bar, not before he grabbed my hand and held it tightly in his grip. The boyish grin crept over his face and he tugged up my cowl as we moved towards the door.

"I don't care what you say, Sheik; I'm holding your hand whether you like it or not, and whenever I want to," he said, smiling still, and I managed to only just stop the returning smile, allowing a small lift of the corners of my lips and softening to my crimson orbs. "But I remember what you said – no public displays of affection, _so_…"

Slowly he let go of my hand, fingers trailing along mine, almost regretfully. I felt the sudden urge to… to wrap my arms around his neck and just stay near him, but that would be silly, a time-wasting and pointless thing to do; plus, it wouldn't be a very 'Sheik-thing' to do. It didn't stop the impulse to do so, however, and it didn't help when he ran the backs of his knuckles along the top of my cheek softly, blue eyes full of affection and tenderness.

"Come on."

I pulled back. "Wait, Hero." He did so, turning to regard me with a confused, yet patient expression. "…You really do love me, don't you?"

"More than anything…" His reply was so whispered that I thought I hadn't even heard right.

He heaved the door open and gestured for me to enter first. My fluttering heart stopped trembling with adoration, instead beating slowly and heavily. The reason for this change was simple – I was once again being treated like a woman. I glanced back at him icily and he caught on, grinning sheepishly.

I went through, into the tavern, and leant against the stone wall beside the curtain. Ashei was sat at the large table strewn with maps and charts with Shad, who was, as per usual, mulling over a thick book, Raisa cuddled against his chest peacefully.

Hero sat on one of the bar stool, starting up (or restarting) an idle conversation with Telma, and the originally cloaked being was sat beside him, murmuring with Auru, dull ochre orbs half-lidded in obvious sadness and sharp-nailed hands curled around a large tanker/glass full of amber liquid; and around those strange golden-colour eyes was a shading of bright green, ending in a point diagonal from the corner of her eye on her nose… like a wolf's markings. As Hero had stated, short lime-green strands escaped from under the confines of a blood-red headband, but her skin was a strange tone of pale – she was most likely deeply tanned, but due to the news of refusal of help for her country, shock and grief made her skin sallow.

He had also mentioned a mistaken gender. To the untrained eye – in other words, one not with Sheikah sight – she looked mightily boyish, but no – her features were too soft, cheekbones too high and defined to be male; there was no littering of unshaven skin on her chin either.

"Sheik," Ashei murmured, catching my attention. She gestured to one of the charts on the table. "I got these from one of the soldiers in the castle – they don't yet know I'm… a traitor. It's Raun. And it's sealed up tight. New walls around the capital, each heavily manned, and with daily, plus nightly, rounds with armed guards." She paused. "And if what Tsukiko says is true, then this segment of my- no, Xiomaran, this segment of Xiomaran have some form of magic to create strange illusions to create dark monsters, which attack those not of Xiomaran blood."

My eyes narrowed. "Heavy duty for such a supposedly poor country compared to Hyrule."

"Yeah," she replied. "And the whole magic thing… Xio-Xiomaran don't have magic; we're… _they're_ combat fighters, not magicians." She shrugged. "'Left the enchantment to you Sheikah."

"Ashei, you don't have to keep referring to the Xiomaran as a separate entity from you. You are still Xiomaran, even if Royalty state you as a traitor."

"No." She shook her head, suddenly finding the rug very interesting. "Like I said, my mother was Hylian and as I left my people in her name, I will live by it."

I nodded slowly and she turned her head, hiding the tiniest of smiles from my view.

"Thanks, Sheik," she whispered. "Not many people with our people's history would forgive me like you have."

"Hero would have."

"Hm, maybe. I dunno. I guess you don't know until the event arises, yeah?" She shook her head again. "But you probably know Link more than me, don'tcha?"

I scowled at her and she smirked, turning back to Shad.

"Ay, Shad?" The blond looked up with raised eyebrows, inviting her to continue. "Found anything interesting?"

"Not yet, no," he replied, with an underlying tone of disappointment in his voice. "There are no accounts of Raun anywhere. I suppose it's because not much effort was made to create an alliance of some kind. There's only a mention of a kingdom filled with anthropomorphic beings to the north, but nothing more."

"Anthropo- what?"

"Humans with animal traits," I explained. "They are able to turn into a specific animal at will. I was sent, by the orders of Her Highness, on reconnaissance to an area nearby the borders of Raun, just short of half a year ago. There are also many legends within my people, stories that speak of 'skin-walkers'; spirits of animals reborn inside the bodies of humans."

"Skin-walkers, how intriguing!" Shad said with awe. "I haven't heard many Sheikah legends, and now I think I need to know. When you have a little spare time, you should come teach me some."

"And here I thought you couldn't be taught anything else," Ashei muttered.

As Shad and Ashei continued to bicker, my mind drifted, body fully rested against the cool stone wall. I couldn't help but feel anxious about the situation. First I heard about my people being tortured for over fifty years within the walls of Xiomar, then of a small possessed boy on the loose, and finally of a Xiomaran invasion of Raun, the peaceful nation beyond Zora's Domain.

I was more anxious about the demon child, however. Impaz _could_ be in danger. There was just a small prickling feeling that the boy would venture to Old Kakariko… would he hurt Impaz, the last remaining true Sheikah? And what of the slowly-growing forces of the Xiomaran?

I never really fretted about her before, but during the others times I was away, there wasn't the threat of Xiomaran fighters on the horizon. For the first time since the age of ten, I felt the chill of fear set into my bones and the dread sink uncomfortably in my chest. I could feel my body beginning to panic, as if sensing an enemy and creating unneeded adrenaline for fight or flight. Unless I acted soon, my body would take its own route and I'd be in big trouble.

Inconspicuously, I reached into a pouch in the magical pocket in my tabard and pulled out a deku nut, letting it drop silently to my feet. With a 'crack' it exploded into a plume of smoke, hiding me from view. I heard a mutter from Hero, but I ignored it, leaping to the rafters and darting quickly out of the bar.

As fast as I could, I made my way over the rooftops to the east gate. Pursing my lips, I gave a short, sharp whistle to call Nyx and within seconds, I was on the drawbridge with my little black elk was cantering towards me. He bayed in greeting and I mounted, turning him around swiftly and spurring him into a gallop.

For the first time in years, my gaze darted to either side of my every so often, as if expecting to see blood red irises of the possessed boy staring out at me from the shadows somewhere, or a band of armed Xiomaran fighters cantering towards me. But I saw nothing out of the ordinary; still it did nothing to quell the uneasiness in the pit of my stomach.

Old Kakariko was ominously deserted when I arrived. None of the cats came out of their hiding places to pleadingly meow at me for food or attention and Impaz wasn't wandering about, doing the aforementioned. It set me on edge and I placed a throwing knife in my hand in preparation for an attack.

What if I was too late? What if I opened the door to our home and found her lying in a pool of her own blood, dead?

I moved towards the house at the end, eyes narrowed and ears pricked for the slightest of sounds; I pointedly ignored the soft padding of Nyx's hooves as he walked beside me, head bowed slightly, ready to spear any threat with his deadly horns.

The door opened before we could reach it, however, and Impaz was stood in the doorway, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Sheik? Well, I'm certainly glad this quest has come up – you've visited me more times this week than in a normal month," she commented.

I sighed a shuddering breath in relief, which she picked up on, her worn face creasing with a frown.

"What's going on, Sheik?"

I explained to her quickly about the Xiomaran threat we had faced in Death Mountain, along with Raisa and the Ruby Shard; Colt too. Then I told her of Ashei and her betrayal of her people, with the information of my people's suffering in Xiomar and the possessed boy.

I finished with our soon-journey to Raun and the Xiomaran invasion there. As I ended my tales, Impaz's face was so wrinkled with a scowl, she looked as if her skin had become elasticised and too big for her skull.

"I'm… I'm worried about you," I added in a whisper.

"Sheik…" Her expression broke free of its tenseness and she smiled warmly. "You don't need to worry about me. I am and will be fine. Old magic protects this dilapidated place from any attack and I have a hundred or so territorial elk in our backyard, unless you have forgotten, all with sharp horns ready for a bloody fight."

I nodded.

"Sheik, I am so glad that you fret over this old bag's welfare. It shows you are still human and not fully consumed by the ways of our people. But you need to concentrate on what is at hand. My time in this world is short, and if I am not killed by the filthy hands of a Xiomaran, then age will take me. You cannot protect me all the time."

"I know… it doesn't stop the feeling that I have to," I replied solemnly. Nyx whickered in agreement beside me.

"Don't quell that sensation, Sheik, but don't act on it, either." She paused, head cocking to the side in an almost feline manner. "What happened to your turban, Sheik? Surely you didn't fight with your hair loose?"

I shook my head this time. "No, it came loose just after the fight. I didn't expect to be put in action so soon afterwards."

"Ah… I was beginning to think that young Link had changed you…"

It was then that I realised my mother was still a young woman beneath those layers of wrinkles and that I had a passion of hate for such females – they all went giddy at the sight (and any mention whatsoever) of two males in love. Lovely. I look forward to returning to the Gerudo Fortress...

* * *

Demi: Wouldn't I make a wonderful teacher? Hah, instead of teaching Wuthering Heights, I'd force you to read Zelda yaoi, more specifically my own work XD You wouldn't mind that, though, would you? 

Review and more LS goodness will come sooner.

I've started doing this for my friends, plus in all my stories too now... lol... how ghey...  
_Tip of the day: _Wallets and purses are not necessary. Girls have bras for a reason. The booble area is the greatest and safest place to store your money, as (unless you are traumatically groped by friends on a daily basis -cough-) it is hard for one to get the money from you... uh, it's even hard for you yourself to get your own money, but hey - that's a way to force yourself to save money, ne?


	29. 28: Gimme, Gimme, Gimme

_Chapter no. :_ 28  
_Chapter title:_ Gimme, Gimme, Gimme Some Ears After Twilight  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **UnBetaed - Mistakes imminent**  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a shounen ai/yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
BlackLadyCharon  
JesusWillSave  
Zeffyface  
Ryukai-MJ  
JtheChosen1  
TheFireSage  
Sheik  
Celestial7  
_Notes:_ Eep, still unbetaed. And I hate this chapter; _and_ what I've done so far of next chapter TT.TT oh woe is me! Damn writer's block! Ugh... -please insert something witty and un-nonsensical-  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:_  
**"What's three times worse than a war?"  
"...Three wars?"**

* * *

It was nearing daybreak. Twilight blanketed the land, but the natural kind, of course. I had left Impaz just before the sky began to brighten in warning of the approaching sun; now, I was sat on the rooftop of Telma's bar, waiting patiently for beautiful Dawn to seat herself on her father's throne in the sky; it was probable that Hero had spent most of the early morning in Telma's company, along with the Raunan, Tsukiko, as he would doubtlessly be worrying about me and my whereabouts.

I would stay out here, though; wait for his arrival, to save my explanation of my disappearance to the others, as explaining would mean socialising and wouldn't that be scandalous?

Every so often, my mind slipped back into thoughts of our fated journey to Raun. Was there a gem there? It was likely – why else would Xiomaran conquer the small and hardly-powerful nation most north? And these murmurs of magic; they were most likely the gem's power that whomever was in charge had mastered, somehow, someway.

Raun was only a small nation. It was ruled by royalty, as were most nations this day of age, but was democratic in the sense that the people voted in the members of the council, who sat with the King to discuss and advise. There were the high, the middle, the working and the lower classes, like every populace had, but in my short survey of the small coastal country shortly ago, I noticed that it wasn't as segmented as Hyrule was. The rich weren't high and mighty snobs, and the poor weren't meek and humble beggars; I'm not denying any line in the sand, but it was harder to spot than in the streets of Castle Town.

To think that such a peaceful and happy kingdom had been uprooted and ripped apart by such a bitter nation was astounding; even for me. And that made me wonder if Raisa _should_ be accompanying us on this journey to a hostile land, if it was safe for her…

"I know he's out here, Tsuki! I know he is!" I could recognise my little redhead's squeal anywhere. "Just where? Where oh where is my big ol' Sheiky?"

"Rai, it's too cold for you to be wandering around without a coat on. Especially for a Gerudo. I heard you gals live in a hot desert, not in a friggin' frigid place like this, so-"

"Sheiky!"

Raisa emerged in the courtyard and turned quickly, looking up and waving enthusiastically at me. She bounced up and down a few times, pink eyes curved in happiness and I felt my mask melt into a small smile; the little Phoenix was too infectious with her emotions than was healthy.

I leapt from the roof to just in front of her, accepting her embrace gladly, but standing soon after and looking to regard the person who was also stood in the yard. It was the Raunan, Tsukiko, her green hair, clothing and skin looking a lot brighter now; Telma must have insisted on a bath for her and Hero must have told her that we were curious of the Raunan incident.

"Oh, uh, hi." She chuckled, saluting lazily. The bright green canine ears, near obscured in her messy lime locks, twitched, and the markings around her eyes, remarkably wolf-like, which were of the same colour as her hair, creased with her smile. "I… ya Sheik, right?"

I nodded silently.

"Heh, I'm Tsukiko, though I betcha Link told ya about me."

"Where is Hero?"

"Oh, he got a summons from ya _Princess_." She curtsied mockingly with the ripped and jagged hem of her tunic, lifting it even higher from her white-clad thighs.

I almost snorted. I knew Her Highness most likely wanted an update and Isidor needed something to sneer at about Sheikah; mere excuses. Or maybe to stop us from helping Raun…?

"How long ago did he leave?"

"Hm, an hour? He got the summons shortly after ya left, but… yeah, I weren't the only one needin' a wash. Teehee. Took ages for that blood to come out of his clothes. What did he do ta piss ya off?"

"Sheik?"

I whirled around, momentarily forgetting about both Tsukiko and Raisa. There was Hero, walking down the steps towards me; his expression, for once, was not warm and smiling when his gaze connected with mine – it was hard, his blue eyes disturbed and jaw clenched, as well as his body screaming with obvious tension – something _had_ happened.

"Hero…" I greeted quietly. "What's happened? Tsukiko said you were called by Her Highness.

"_Her Highness indeed_," he muttered angrily. "And don't even get me started on that bastard, Isidor."

"I wasn't even going to mention him…"

He tiredly rubbed his eyes, coming to a halt next to me. Even I could smell the testosterone radiating off of him and my sense of smell wasn't the greatest; something **big **_had_ happened and I wanted to know – quick.

"We can't go to Raun – Zelda's forbidden it."

That even surprised me. Her Highness not allowing the Great Hero from travelling to another nation, whose fate rested in his hands, but also the destiny of Hyrule rested on the fate of Raun? It was… unthinkable.

"She wants the other gems found before we start going out of Hyrule's boundaries, since Hyrule's more important than a smaller nation," he continued, a growl lacing his already deep voice. "She doesn't want to aggravate Hyrule's relationship with Xiomar, either."

"Understandable."

He turned on me. "How is it understandable? There's a whole kingdom of people suffering and possibly dying and… and I can't help them! Zelda's being… she's not being who I thought she was."

"Isidor has got to her," I murmured softly. He took a deep breath and nodded, obviously trying to calm himself. "We cannot do anything but as she says."

"But-"

"Going against her word will rile her, which will rile Isidor, which will put many innocent people in danger. Now calm yourself, Hero, before your heart explodes."

"It already did," he muttered.

Raisa moved away from me to Hero. At first, I thought she was going to talk to him, try to calm him down in that mysterious tone she had obtained over the period of time we had known her. Instead, she prodded him harshly, on the hip, and muttered-

"Don't be mean to Sheik, you mean meanie."

He blinked down at her. "Er… sorry?"

"So you should be."

Nearby, Tsukiko snickered. "Link got told."

"Hero," I said, catching his, and Raisa's, attention. "If Her Highness forbids us from leaving before we obtain the other gems, then we do as told. Perhaps by getting more of the stones, we get more power. Already, we have the power of fire on our side." I glanced at Tsukiko in the corner of my eye. "We cannot help so soon. I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "'Ey, it's 'kay." She ruffled her already chaotic locks, ears drooping slightly. "Listen, I want to stick around with you guys, if ya don't mind, though… view it as payment for any future help. Plus… I would love the chance to kick Xiomaran arse, if I do say so myself."

"But what about your kingdom?" Hero asked.

"My kingdom will be fine. We've survived for so long. Just as long as no one plans a revolt, things'll be dandy."

Raisa gave a little cheer, earning a bark of laughter from the green-haired Wolf, whose ears perked a little and tail wagged behind her back. The Gerudo gasped and leapt up to Tsukiko, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Aw, I want ears! Gimme!"

* * *

"You know," Hero began in a conversational tone. "I really hope the Zora have the Sapphire. Then we can get this quest over and done with."

We were slowly trudging through the valley towards the northern point of Hyrule, upon Epona and Nyx. Raisa was sat in front of me, and Tsukiko had morphed into the form of a wolf, walking in between us casually, claws clicking on the various pebbles and stones strewn across the ground. Her bright green fur, the same hue as her hair, seemed out of place in the enclosed space of brown, but before, she had blended almost amazingly with the green grass of the field; although, there was a strange band of white fur around her wrist, which she also had when she was in her human form - that made me wonder.

"For some reason I'm getting the feeling that being a hero is not something you enjoy," I commented.

"No, it's just… it's tiresome. Haven't rested in… in weeks. It feels like months. And I mean really rested – like a day off. But, yeah, I know; _the Great Hero can't have a day off because the whole of Hyrule and beyond depends on him_."

I shook my head. "That's the burden of life, Hero."

He made a noise under his breath, which sounded much like a growl – and what probably was. Ever since his meeting with Zelda, he was on edge, tense and uptight. I was curious as to what was really troubling him, and would confront him later; when Raisa and Tsukiko weren't around.

"So, more stones, eh?" he continued. "How did you figure that one out?"

"When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest... One on a high mountain... One under a vast lake... One within the house of the dead... One inside a goddess of the sand... Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world..."

Suddenly, Hero halted Epona, eyes wide. I turned Nyx, gaze narrowed in confusion and mouth set in a thin line beneath my cowl.

"What?"

He shook his head. "I… déjà vu, sorry. Where did you…?"

"It is the legend of the temples passed down by my people."

"Okay, stop. Ugh… I swear I've heard that before…" He shook his head, steering Epona back up to me. "But, yeah… so each element, right?" We started walking again. "Earth, fire and water are the Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire… then there's…"

"Spirit and Shadow."

"Where'd you get those from? I can understand 'spirit' – you mentioned 'house of the dead' or something – but shadow?"

"The House of the Dead is the shadow. The Sheikah built and guarded the Shadow Temple, also known as the House of the Dead. And the Gerudo were famous for guarding the safe-houses of spirits, which included the Arbiters Grounds and the Desert Collosus."

"Ah…"

"Plus, there must be a stone for Light."

"So, six stones?"

"If you want to get technical, only five and three-quarters."

He sent me a mock glare. "So, the Sheikah built the House of the Dead. What exactly is it? Would the shadow's stone be in there?"

"Possibly. The House of the Dead, also known as the Shadow Temple, is home to Hyrule's bloody history of greed and hatred." I could feel Hero, Tsukiko and Raisa's gazes settle on me without needing to look. "Legends say that the souls of every Sheikah that has existed dwell there, protecting the secrets and treasures that reside within the dark walls. The only being not with Sheikah blood to have entered and exited safely was the Hero of Time."

"Did he-?"

"There's no mention of him taking a gem from the temple – only a weapon."

"Ah… would Impaz know something?"

I nodded. "Most likely. She is more wise than I, with her being closer to the time of the Hero."

At his quirked eyebrow, I rolled my eyes.

"She is at least of eighty years of age. The Hero of Time vanquished darkness a century ago; what I mean by that is he was of your age a century ago – his journeys through time are a little confusing if you think about it too much. So, he was eighteen years – twenty years or so later, Impaz as born and the Hero was reaching the middle of his life…" A thought struck me. "Perhaps she was fortunate enough to meet him?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see. After the Zora."

"After the Zora," I agreed.

"Zora people are the fishy-people, right?" Raisa asked, making a wiggling motion with her hand. I nodded. "Ooooh… yay."

But her… _celebrations_ were cut short. Tsukiko whined low in her throat and stopped, crouching low to the ground, her ears and tail flat. Her bright yellow orbs were narrowed, but her nostrils flared as she took in the scent of whatever she had caught smell of.

Hero and I halted our steeds. "What is it?" I asked.

She shook her head and hurried to the side of the passage, still stooped close to the ground, tail between her hind legs. Glancing at Hero, I shrugged when I received a questioning stare.

Tsukiko, meanwhile, meandered around the road, nose near-stuck to the ground. After a while, she heaved another whine and trotted back over to us, morphing back to human form upon drawing parallel with us; even on two legs, her ears were flat against her skull and tail low.

"There's a strange scent on the road," she explained. "But…" She shook her head. "I can't think o' what it could be… it smells like… like _death_."

"Someone killed?"

"I dunno… I really dunno – but I don't like it and that's what's puttin' me on edge, y'know? Oh, I did catch a scent. Smelled like t'Prince or something."

Hero and I exchanged glances. "Xiomaran."

"Is it fresh?"

"…A day or two… give or take a few… ah, the beauty of unplanned poetry…"

"We proceed no matter," I replied, nudging Nyx's sides and steering him around Tsukiko. "We've dealt with Xiomaran before."

"Yeah," Hero agreed, though his tone was harsh. He coaxed Epona to keep up with me, and Tsukiko changed back into her canine form. "But last time, you almost died in my arms, with a poison-stained sword shoved in your gut."

I fought back the flinch that threatened to shake my body.

"And last time, we didn't have Raisa with us."

"I know, Hero…" I looked at him in the corner of my eye. "…I know. But we cannot tip-toe around Hyrule. And… I won't be so foolish next time."

As swift as the blink of an eye, Hero swooped forward, nudging my cowl down with his chin and claiming my lips softly. I twitched in shock, eyes wide, but the kiss was short and he pulled back soon after, albeit gently, tugging my mask back up as he drew away.

"You, a fool?" He chuckled. "No chance. You could never be foolish. More chance of it snowing in the Gerudo Desert than you being a fool."

"Sheik's not silly!" Raisa joined in, embracing me keenly around the waist.

I looked away.

"You just… close your mind against things that could help you," Hero finished, still smiling. "But you're right, we should go on without pause - it's our land after all, not theirs." He nudged Epona's flanks, encouraging her into a steady canter, which both Tsukiko and I followed.

As we entered the northern plane of Hyrule's field, my thoughts switched to the non-physical, the things I couldn't see but I knew where there and important, as per usual. Tsukiko's senses had picked up a strange smell of 'death' - _was_ it Xiomaran? This trail had to be the only way from Xiomar to Hyrule, as they wouldn't take the eastern road; no, too close to the old Sheikah village, and much rockier and treacherous than this path.

But what if it wasn't? Could it be that demon-child? Could the aroma that enveloped his possessed form smell of demise and loss of life? If it was, did that mean he was in Hyrule and had trod this trail not so long ago?

Recently, my thoughts had been nothing but questions: did Hero love me? Should I give in? Is Ashei telling the truth? What should we do about the haunted-Sheikah boy? When would Xiomar make its move? Is Raun fated to crumble to the ground before we even reach its borders? And what of Raka?

'_Raka will be fine,_' he murmured deeply in my mind; I could almost feel him waving his hand in a dismissive manner. '_Just hurry up with this retarded quest - I can't wait to taste your skin again. Mm…'_

'I'm not a piece of meat.'

'_No, you're not… but you're good enough to lick and taste.'_ I could even hear the smirk in his voice. _'Don't you want me to_…_ lick you, Sheik?'_

I forced him out of my mind when he began to snicker like a little girl, turning back to Hyrule to realize that Hero was talking to me and that we had stopped, right outside the tunnel leading to Zora's Domain.

"Sorry, Hero," I apologized. "I was thinking."

I heard the distant mutter from him of 'too much'.

"Well then," Tsukiko commented, when she had reverted to her human form. "You think too much, Rai's on the same track to becomin' Sheik, Hero thinks just enough an' if brains was bomb-powder, I wouldn't be able to even blow me own skull in. We're a perfect family already!"

The mood instantly rose as Hero dismounted, chuckling and helping Raisa from Nyx. I alighted from my steed, rubbing his neck softly, a small smile curling my lips as Hero kept sniggering; he did look stunning, especially when he smiled broadly.

"Right, off to the Zora. And they better have a sapphire somewhere."

"Or what?" Tsukiko asked as we entered the dark tunnel.

"Or… or I'll set Sheik on them." At the Wolf's disbelieving glance, he frowned. "Trust me, he's lethal with one of his daggers, and I'm going to give him loads."

Turning to regard me, she held up the palm of her hand, saying, "No, I dun' wanna demo'."

"Shame…"

* * *

Demi: -insert another ghey comment here, because my mind melted some time ago and I cannay think of anything to say-

_Tip of the day:  
_When your cat brings you a mouse at the stroke of midnight, do not shout. It is a present! So just smile, nod, and kick her out of your room. Then, turn your attention to the mouse and say in a terrifyingly parental voice, "I'll deal with you in the morning..." This works well if the mouse has hidden. Then, when you are wide awake at two in the afternoon, hunt round the whole house for it, incurring neck ache and a hate for your cat who insistantly brushes against you, asking if _you_ have found _her_ mouse yet. Then, give up, tell your mother she may have a mouse in her room and then update your Zelda story.  
But if your mouse brings you a cat at the stroke of midnight... eh, you're screwed cos I can't help you. However, I advise you to keep it away from any overly-feminine member of your family/friendship group - you may get stuck with "_Mr Tiddles_"...


	30. 29: I Hate You

_Chapter no. :_ 29  
_Chapter title:_ I Hate You  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **UnBetaed - Mistakes imminent**  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a shounen ai/yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
BlackLadyCharon  
JtheChosen1  
Ryukai-MJ  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
mahoakitti  
Markition Necrovius  
NC-chan  
_Notes:_ Now I really do have a good excuse for not updating _Shadow_. No, I did not lose t'internet (though access to it was non-existant). I did not forget. I did not forget to write it. I was not grounded (hah, me grounded... I have my father-dearest wrapped around my little finger). Well... in a manner of speaking I was. Cutting the dramatics, the reason is simple - my hospital's Cardio Unit kinda gobbled me up and I've been stuck in a bed, covered in electrodes and losing blood to vampiric doctors like it was going out of fashion (and it was...). If I wasn't in hospital, I was escaping from it and sleeping in my own bed, still smelling of disgusting disinfectant (which absolutely reeks - worse than a fish with ebola). No need to fear, my loyal disciples (like you were _so_ breathing erratically into a paper bag at this). It's only chest pains which, when cardiology passes me, will be cleared with the help of a "behavior-ologist" (aka, the quack) because they will think it's all in my mind... Damn... and that'll be worse than prods and pokes to my torso, and perverted, yet brilliantly cute, doctors and nurses (the male kinda, homos) staring at my boobles.

Back on subject, I've only managed to write half of chapter 31, so... ya... if it's not because of the NHS, it's because I have lost it. Literarily speaking. Or possibly mentally. But when did I ever have it? Exactly...

_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**If you love something, set if free. If it doesn't come back, hunt it down and kill it.**

(P.S - this shit stinks - blame the heart not getting enough blood to my dusty mind)

* * *

It was amusing, to say the least, to watch Raisa dart between the pillars that lined the edge of the carved tunnel in one of the cliffs in Zora's Domain, muttering a chant of 'fishy, fishy, fishy, fishy' under her breath as she watched the Zora down in the water and along the shore below.

"Rai, don't get too close to the edge," Tsukiko warned, brows slanting beneath her bright red band that hid her forehead. "Spirits, if you fall over…"

"She won't. Rannu will protect her."

The Wolf halted immediately, gaze shooting to the little Gerudo. "W-What? Rannu? But… I thought the Great Firebird only flew in Raun, it being her birthplace an' all…"

"Din housed Rannu inside Raisa to protect her, by the power of the Ruby shard," I explained.

"So that's why I got that feelin' off of her… I just thought my senses were on the blink."

"Fishy, fishy, fishy, fishy, fishy…"

"So, you're lookin' for a buncha gems? And this shard is now in Raisa, meanin' there must be another bit o' it… an' you guys think that Raun's bein' terrorised by one o' these jewels? Well, thinkin' 'bout it now, I guess it fits - if Rannu's gone, Raun's open to attack…"

"Possibly," Hero replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, all this is a tad confusing - what do we need these stones for? So, anything out of the ordinary, we go investigate it. And the goddesses have told us to get them, and since there's a rise in Xiomaran, we might as well do as the ones upstairs say; don't want anyone else on our backs, do we?"

'_Oh, there's one person I'd love on your back… side… front… and it's not a-_' 

"_Fishy_!" Raisa's mantra ended in her characteristic squeal and she stopped, pointing excitedly at something below.

Tsukiko wandered back over to the redhead and peered over the edge, laying a hand on the little one's shoulder. "Oh… hey there!" The green-haired girl chuckled and waved, before steering Raisa back over to us. "Well, we're now expected."

Hero shrugged. "Oh well… I guess it's better that way. Ralis will be prepared, then."

"Who's Ralis?"

"Oh, the Zoran Prince… King…" Hero glanced at me confusedly. "Ruler... _Thing_."

"A prince only becomes a king when they marry; that is the only way they can truly ascend the throne," I explained. "That is why Her Highness is not Queen Zelda, and-"

"And I'm not '_Queen Midna_'," muttered a voice, and Midna appeared, resting upon Hero's shoulder in a familiar manner, grinning playfully. "Gods above and below, **that'll** be the day."

"Holy mother fucker!"

Raisa's gaze shot to Tsukiko, along with ours. "What?"

"I said, 'Holy mother ducker', baby."

"But… I don't see any ducks…"

"Yeah… I scared 'em away, y'see…" She patted the redhead on the cheek, before turning to regard the Twilight Princess, ears flat against her hair. "Who're you and how… in his shadow? Wha'?"

Midna laughed, floating over to the Raunan, tapping her nose. "The name is Midna, princess of the Twilight Realm-" Tsukiko's eyes widened considerably, full of fear. "-and current tenant of Link's shadow. Don't bother with titles, either; they _annoy_ me to no end – treat me like royalty and I'll kick you in the royal halls, even though you don't have any. And I know the same amount as Link and Sheik know about you, so spare the introductions."

"Roger, Princess-ma'am."

"So…" Hero began, as we began to move towards the slope up to the top. "You need to marry-"

"I don't need to marry anyone, Link," Midna sighed, slumping on Tsukiko's shoulder.

Hero shrugged. Y'know, it's a shame Zant had to die – you two'd have made a wonderful couple."

"Y'know, you are so disgusting sometimes." Midna grimaced. "Ugh, no… Not only was Zant evil, he was mentally unstable. His mind was worse than a three year olds'!"

"Worse than Hero's then…" I commented, earning a glare from him.

By this point, we had reached the top where the fast-flowing river cascaded over the sharply angled cliff fiercely, yet somehow gracefully. Tsukiko curiously peered into the tunnel leading to the inner sanctum, ears flickering as sounds bombarded her senses, her feral actions mesmerising Raisa with awe.

"What do you hear?" I asked.

"Lots and lots of talking… the Zora prince is in there?"

"Most likely, yeah," Hero replied. "Why?"

"Eh, this is a real strange place… back in Raun, no one lower than them servants in the palace were allowed to even see royalty; though when the King went to his balcony to do his little speech, we streeties saw him and the princess. Well…" She snickered at an inside joke, but she shook her head, expression turning serious. "But I can't go in there."

"Why not?"

"I… I'm a streetie!"

"A what?"

"A street urchin! Gods above! He's the highest of the high and I ain't even got a home. I weren't even allowed to see the Princess of Hyrule, only a messenger. I don't think the Zora prince'd appreciate me bein' there."

"Ralis will be fine with you being there," Hero soothed. "He's not like… he's not snobbish and stuck-up. And it doesn't matter what you had in Raun, you're with us now; it doesn't matter."

"I ain't goin' and you can't make me!"

She morphed instantly into a wolf and skidded back into the tunnel from which we came. Raisa gasped and tried to run after her, but I held her back. Something was up with Tsukiko; most likely something to do with the hierarchy in Raun. I shook my head slowly at Hero when he looked at me with a sudden stare of confusion.

"Leave her. Whatever has upset her, she will sort out with herself. If she feels so strongly about those above her, then it is better she leave than for her to suffer," I explained. "Trust me, Hero. Leave her – it is for the best. We will catch up with her later."

He sighed and nodded. "Fine, okay… goddesses, things keep going from bad to worse…"

"Things can't be that bad," Raisa murmured, looking up at us with wide pink eyes, which curved shut when she smiled broadly. "Because I'm here!"

"Yeah, I suppose not, eh, Flame?" Hero replied, ruffling her hair and grinning when she giggled at the use of her not-so-used nickname. "Come on, let's go meet Ralis… hey, Sheik?"

"Yes, Hero?"

"I've just realised something… well, Midna's a princess. Zelda's a princess. Ralis' a prince. Raisa's a princess. And, even though I hate to admit it, Isidor's a prince. Could we know anymore royalty?"

"We could."

He shook his head. "I suppose so. And, you know, you could be classed as prince of the Sheikah."

I froze, stare shooting straight to him with wide eyes. A prince – me? No. I wasn't even a warrior. And it would be disrespectful to my fallen ancestors and the last king I didn't even know.

"No, Hero. It would be impertinent and discourteous to those before me. Besides… there are only two of us left. What would be the point of titling myself as a ruler to the dead?"

"There's three Sheikah left, actually. That Sheikah boy you told me about."

"Boy?" Raisa gasped. "There's another Sheikah boy? When can I meet him?"

"Later, Raisa," Hero soothed, patting her head, before turning back to me. "Sorry, Sheik. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. You know me, I don't think about things sometimes. Remember? You think too much, I think too little. Yeah?"

He raised his hand and trailed the backs of his fingers along my cheekbone, much like he had done back at Telma's. His eyes softened, lightening in colour and curving with the gentle smile that curled his lips. With the midday sun burning above us and setting his golden hair off light wildfire, he looked once again like a god incarnate - unfair…

"I hate you," I whispered, tugging down my cowl and leaning up, pressing my lips against his. He chuckled, kissing back tenderly and holding me closer.

When he pulled away, still with that soft smile, he murmured, "Oh, I can tell…"

* * *

"Link! It has been so long!"

Indeed, it had been a long time since we had seen Ralis. The young Zora prince had grown drastically, yet still wasn't as aged as an adult Zora, still a few years from manhood…

Zorahood…?

Hero grinned and moved around the circular pool towards the throne. I stayed by the wall, at the junction where it expanded, eyes darting to each Zora in the sanctum; something was wrong – my Sheikah sense was… _tingling_.

Raisa stayed beside me, gazing up at me with wide pink eyes. I don't know if she remained with me because of her apprehension of the Zora, because I had halted or because she was loyal to me – whatever the reason, she lingered close to me. Hero glanced back at us for a mere second, brow slanting in confusion, but turning back to Ralis quickly.

"Link, what brings you here? No, how have you been?" the boy asked.

"Oh, I've been fine. You know, training the Hylian Army for a year or so… and as for what brings us here-"

"Us?" Ralis looked over to me and Raisa, eyes widening upon sighting the weeping eye on my chest. "There is hope after all…"

"What? Hope?" Hero turned once again to regard me with a puzzled frown. "What do you mean? Is something wrong?"

"Many things are wrong, Link… many things… have you ever heard of a people called the Xiomaran?"

"No…" Hero gasped, before shaking his head. "Wait, I mean 'yes'. Sorry… shock was talking then. But they're at the castle."

"Hyrule Castle is under siege?"

"Siege? No… uh… it's a long story, but basically, Zelda's being lied to, along with most of Castle Town… what's happened?"

"Well, as you know, the entrance to Snowpeak and the rest of the Nieves is down by the central pool, meaning that's the only way to get to Xiomar is through there and vice versa… they've not only been sighted, but a few of the guards _have_ been attacked once or twice when they confronted groups about the constant passage - it disrupts our way of life. No one has been harmed seriously, but only time will tell…"

Hero nodded. "We've dealt with Xiomaran before. Uh, I won't say 'well' but we beat those sent against us. The Gorons were attacked-"

"The Gorons?" another Zora, obviously the prince's adviser, stepped into the discussion, eyes wide. He was only garbed with a single royal-blue piece of material tied around his waist, and a form of simple headdress, also cobalt in colour.

"Yeah. A group were in the mines, stealing materials and threatening any Goron in their way. Somehow, they've managed to make a bomb that can knock them out. Ah, and a poison that has only one cure and fairies can't heal it."

"Things just get better and better," the adviser muttered, before shaking his head. "I'm sorry for my informalities - this has been a very stressing time for all of our clan. And now that we find out these… these… _fiends_ are much more dangerous than we believed…" He trailed off. "If they can fell the natives of Death Mountain, and pose a threat to you, then they must be defeated now - before they gain even more power."

"And that's what we're doing - the goddesses have set us a quest to find the sacred jewels. I don't know fully why, but Raisa has a shard of the Ruby and she managed to summon a dragon."

"So," Ralis replied, sitting forward. "If we- sorry, you - gained these jewels, you would have the power to defeat the Xiomaran and bring peace to Hyrule?"

"Yes. Plus the nations around Hyrule. Uh, Raun - ever heard of Raun? - well, it's been taken over by Xiomaran troops. And since Zelda's been deceived by Prince Isidor, Raun's getting no help."

The adviser sighed. "Yes… we know of Raun's misfortune. There are a clan of Zora residing there. We received a message from their chief, relaying a plea for help from us and the rest of Hyrule. We did send a group of Zora warriors to them, but… we have heard nothing - we can only pray that they are safe."

There was a long pause. I noticed that every Zora within eyesight had bowed their heads in sad resignation. It seemed this "group of Zora warriors" was a large troupe, comprising of many loved ones…

"It seems the hour of doom is slowly creeping upon us," the unnamed Zora continued, shaking his head. "Even our Great Protector, Lord Jabu-Jabu has deserted us…"

"Hey, wait. I'm still alive, aren't I?" Everyone quickly looked at Hero. "Yeah? I'm still alive and around, so thing's aren't over yet. These Xiomaran are going to pay for everything they've done…" He glanced back at me, locking gazes, blue meeting my red. "Past… and present."

"Then we will not give up hope, either," Ralis agreed, smiling with much youth. "Whatever you need of us, we will help."

Hero nodded confidently. "Do you know of a sacred Sapphire? From what I've heard, it was given to the Hero of Time by a Zora princess, and then given back…"

"A sapphire?" The boy-prince glanced up at his advisor, who was frowning thoughtfully.

"You see, we have not resided here since the dawn of time, Link. In the days of the Hero of Time, we inhabited a vast waterfall cavern in what now is east of the Faron and Ordon provinces and south of the region of Eldin. The reason why we migrated is a mystery, as all records inexplicably vanished over time. Perhaps any record of this Sapphire would be there? I'm sorry we aren't as much help as we want to be, Link. If Lord Jabu-Jabu was around, then maybe you could have talked to him…"

This was… frustrating. Now that the news of the Zora tribe in danger from Xiomaran troops had reached our ears, it was more important than ever to find the jewels. But the Sapphire was still eluding us; even the people supposed to guard it did not even know about its existence. And after trekking this far north, we had to go farthest south, to find a probably ruinous, hidden city which would take possibly days to locate. Not to mention we had to track down Tsukiko, look out for a possessed boy and stay aware of any Xiomaran.

Life was wonderful.

"Link, I'm sorry we're not of much help right at this moment," the Zora boy apologised, shaking his head. "If any information arises, I'll send a messenger."

"Thanks, Ralis."

He backed away from the prince and turned, walking towards Raisa and me. His expression - understandably - was piqued and annoyed; he huffed in a very dog-like manner when he reached me, his lips quirking as if he was suppressing a pout.

"Come on then. Back down south." We began to move out of the inner sanctum. "You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I wish some Twilight Assassins would pop up sometime; I'm getting a bit irritated with having to ride up and down Hyrule, left, right and centre…"

"Deal with it, Hero."

"Oh, don't be mean, Sheik." Now, he _did_ pout, but grinning mischievously. "If I **do** deal with it, what do I get?"

"No grief from me."

"Damn…" Back to pouting…

* * *

"Well, well, well, look who's back again…"

Hero grinned and chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, Ilia. Yeah, I came back."

We were moving down the path of southern Faron Woods, Faron Spring behind us and disappearing steadily. Raisa was cuddled close to my torso, smiling as she daydreamed. We had not been able to locate Tsukiko but we knew our paths would cross sometime in the near future, so our minds were set fully on finding the whereabouts of the deserted Zora city and the Sapphire.

Hero, after dismounting, hoisted Ilia onto Epona and continued to walk beside his mare and Nyx. Clutched in her hand was a small wicker basket, filled with bright forest flowers, one of which she handed to a now-alert Raisa, who giggled, bringing the red and pink flower to her nose and inhaling.

"So, what brings you back?" Ilia asked, legs one side of the saddle and her free hand gripping the horse's mane.

"Oh, the usual," Hero replied nonchalantly, rubbing Epona's nose when she nuzzled his arm. "Searching for a lost city."

"Ah…" Ilia laughed. She glanced at me. "It's good to see you again, Shadow."

I nodded back respectively.

"How's the village been?" Hero asked.

"The village has been fine. Although-" She paused, as she ducked beneath a very low branch. "The forest has been… ah, very friendly, if you catch my meaning. It's not a problem, just strange that it's so overgrown - it's never happened before."

"Maybe it's just a one off? It has been a hot year," he replied, looking over his shoulder just as we stepped onto the bridge. "But like you said, it's not a problem. I bet the children love it."

"Hm, the parents don't - it takes hours for us to find them in the thick bushes now! Either that, or they've grown smarter."

"Wouldn't put it past Malo… that kid was born a smart-ass."

As Hero and Ilia continued to converse, my attention went to the dark chasm below us. Something didn't seem right. Before, the gorge was filled with thick mist, obscuring the ground from view; it was the same, yet now, green fell into view, creeping up the rocky walls. Perhaps it was simply that the mist had lifted somewhat because of the forest overgrowing… but perhaps not…

* * *

Demi: Forgive me for the "My Sheikah sense is tingling" thing. I seriously could _not_ resist. Can you blame me? I hope not.

I'll try to get more chapters spewed out. And if anyone's offering to be the temp-beta tester whilst Venks sorts stuff out, that would be 偉大なだけ(teehee, means "Just great" lol... ah... I feel like such a geek... which I am... but now I really do feel it... bah...)

Review, my babies. I will love you forever if you do.


	31. 30: That Which is Between Light and Dark

_Chapter no. :_ 30  
_Chapter title:_ That Which is Between Light and Darkness  
_Story rating:_ T (for now)  
_BETAed:_ **UnBetaed - Mistakes imminent**  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a shounen ai/yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
JesusWillSave  
mahoakitti  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
Ryukai-MJ  
Daciamian101  
NC-chan  
Sheik  
_Notes:_ Ya, note to self - Photography as an A level course in Sixth Form is all well and dandy, but **fuck** is there a lot of work to be done in a small amount of time. I've barely had enough time to _sleep_ this week, let alone write or update... ah well, crimbo! The season to be jolly tis coming! Lots of pressies and snuggles galore...  
But yiiiis.  
Mahoakitti offered to beta. I have had no reply to Venks, so I can only assume that things still aren't great. Mahoakitti, my luvely, I will get back to you about the beta-ing job soon (God, I sound like a boss...). But for now, you'll have to put up with shitty grammer and... stuff. Yes. I got an A in English... Kan u tel?  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**Save a plant, eat a vegetarian.**

* * *

Once again, it was night. The stars shone brightly in the sky, occasionally blocked out by the few wisps of cloud that floated by on the light breeze. The moon was a true circle, slowly climbing to the pinnacle in the midnight blue, sending clear light streaming through the gaps in the trees and bathing the glade outside Hero's house in glorious silver light. 

I could not sleep. Something was keeping me up, but no amount of thought was unearthing the entity – and it was troubling me to no end.

Raisa was also sat beside me on the ledge in the dell outside the village. She, too, complained of insomnia and so stayed beside me in the late hours of night, humming gentle tunes to fill the soothing silence of the forest; although, she did pause every so often to listen to the hooting of an owl, or the rustling of a scampering squirrel.

So far, the only talk that had passed was the mutterings of our reasons of not being asleep. The rest had been her mellow singing, until…

"Sheiky?"

"Yes, Raisa?"

"When can I go see mama again?"

I turned to her, meeting her wide-eyed stare. "Yunara?"

Admittedly, I had forgotten that the little child was not like Hero or I – she was a young girl who should still be with her mother. But with her strangely mature personality, I had overlooked possible homesickness, instead focusing on our quest.

"I'm sorry, Raisa, I-"

"I know you were concentrating on our search for the jewels; and what with all the fights with those… Xiom-y-maran, you must have stopped thinking about certain things, but I was… you know, just wondering." She looked down, twitching her toes in her white socks, tugging at the hem of her white gown.

"We will go back to the Gerudo after we have found the Sapphire, I promise," I soothed, running my fingers through her hair. "And that is a promise that will happen soon – the gem of Spirit has a link to your people and as such, we will go investigate." I couldn't suppress the soft smile that bloomed behind my cowl as I leant closer. "And it would be nice to see Narboora again, I do admit."

She giggled. "You'll get some alone time with Linky, then."

"Gerudo by race, Gerudo by nature…" I muttered, earning a snicker from her.

"Sheiky?"

With a sigh, I turned to her. "Yes, Raisa?"

"When will we see Tsuki again?"

"Soon."

There was a pause.

"Sheiky?"

"Yes, Raisa?"

"When we see that Sheikah boy?"

"Soon."

"Sheiky?"

"Yes, Raisa?"

"When will we see- _moving plants_?"

"S-"

I glanced back at her to find her pointing avidly at the gateway into the main village. Turning also to look, I saw what she was gesturing to and talking about – vines were slowly creeping from the forest pathway into the clearing, most making their way to the hamlet. I rose to my feet, brow slashed with a frown, my daggers between my fingers at once.

"Raisa, go wake Hero. Now."

She did as told, darting back into the house quickly; I heard her calling out Hero's name loudly a few moments later.

I turned my attention straight back to the moving foliage, still with a scowl lacing my features. Still, the vines crawled along the ground, with movements that hinted they had a mind controlling their actions; the long plants meandered across the short grass, criss-crossing and treading softly over large rocks and branches that littered the ground.

What was going on? Ilia had spoken about the forest overgrowing, but this was insane – trees actually having a mind of their own? If we hadn't have recovered the Emerald, I would have put all the rupees in Hyrule on the theory that it was its doing.

Yet now? Now? I had no idea or presumption on what was causing such things.

Thankfully, Hero rushed out the door, clothing and armour donned and sword in hand, Raisa right behind him. He met my gaze with a frown, twinkling blue orbs narrowed, before catching sight of the shifting vegetation; then his eyes widened.

"What the-?"

"Precisely," I interrupted.

"Ilia said the forest was overgrowing, but I didn't think it was like this…" He shook his head.

"I say we follow the vines, Hero - back to their place of origin."

"Shouldn't we stay and protect the village?"

"Hero, we will only waste time doing so. By going to the source, we can try and stop it with more chance of success."

He nodded, sighing. "I suppose. We should get started, then. Raisa, you stay in the house. Bolt the doors and-"

"Wait for the plants to come after me, and grab me, and squige me till my eyes pop out?"

"Uh, yeah, I suppose…" he muttered.

"Raisa will come with us," I cut in. "If you would turn your attention to the very reason why we are having this discussion, you will notice that half the vines are changing direction and heading towards us; namely, towards Raisa." He did so, and winced. "They are attracted to the Ruby Shard. By leaving her here, not only are we endangering her life, but also those in your village, as by taking Raisa with us, we will draw the bulk of the vines away."

Hero suppressed the small mock-glare that rose to his features. "Why are you always right?"

"Because someone has to be," I replied with a near-snort.

"I suppose… hey, Midna, any hints?"

"I guess Sheik's right, Link. Going to the source and sorting that out is a much better plan than just standing around or battling endless vines – most of which are heading this way! Move!"

There would be only one way of getting past those vines. Using Nyx and Epona – who were up at the ranch, safe, thank the Three – would be useless even if they were here; taking them towards the plant's epicentre would be too dangerous for them, and would be impossible for them to navigate the twisting and turning creepers – Epona particularly. Yet, on our own would be even more treacherous…

I grabbed Hero's hand and, as quick as I could, summoned up the Twilit magic flowing freely in my veins, and, as much as I could, concentrated on the feel of his bare skin against mine. Within mere heartbeats, I sensed tiny sparks jump from my fingertips to his and heard his surprised gasp.

Then, his hand slipped from mine. My eyes snapped open to look at him, and, after noting that I had successfully taken to my cat form, I saw him leaning back against the wall of his house, a hand on his heaving chest.

"Linky?" Raisa whispered worriedly.

I padded over to her and leant down, coaxing her to slide onto my back, my own gaze set on Hero. He looked to be in quite a bit of discomfort, possibly bordering on pain, but I knew I could nothing to help; I also knew what he was going through – and he did too, if what I hoped was really happening.

The vines finally emerged over the edge of the ledge and split, a group heading towards Raisa and I, and another bundle creeping towards Hero. I leapt forward, slashing at the tips of the plants with my claws, which recoiled, almost with pain-filled movements.

Hero collapsed beside me and his form was taken over by the familiar black specks; they floated around us, slicing through the air at high speed, before reforming in the shape of a large wolf. Sharp blue eyes snapped open, alert at first, but fading slightly with fatigue shortly after.

"_What-?_" He blinked owlishly at me; well, wolfishly, I suppose… "_How did you…?_"

"_Just a bit of magic I picked up in Twilight; it mixed with my Sheikah magic,_" I muttered in reply, keeping an eye on the writhing vines below us. "_It was a stab in the dark, let's just say – I didn't know if it would work._"

"_Well, it did… thank the Three you're here, then – I would have never thought or even managed to do this…_" He leant forward and, with one fluid movement, ran his tongue up my cheek, earning a hiss from me. "_Come on, then._"

Ignoring the squealed giggle from my back, I followed him as he jumped from the ledge to the ground. In an instance, a fleshed-out Midna appeared on his back, gripping the long fur on the back on his neck tightly.

"_**What**__ was __that__ for?_" I asked bitterly, as we climbed over the squirming plant life that near-blocked the forest pathway.

"_What was what for?_"

"_That lick, what else?_"

"_Oh, um… yeah, about that… blame it on the wolf side._"

"Of course you should, Sheik; for once he's right," Midna commented, ducking nonchalantly from a lunging vine, which shot from an overhead tree. "Wolves are just like that."

"_Like what?_" Hero asked warningly.

Midna ignored the threatening tone. "Possessive, protective and affectionate to the extreme. And since he's got a mate, which happens to be you, that's double each of them! Teehee! So get used to it, Sheik."

"_Just as long as he doesn't be so at inopportune moments…_" I trailed off, eyes narrowing when I spotted his wolfish grin. I wasn't supposed to like that smirk, but strangely, I found myself drawn to it – damn wolf…

We were halted, however, at the sight of the bridge up ahead. It was there but… covered totally in those strange, living vines and I could tell already that the ropes holding the wooden crossing was under tremendous strain and force; soon, they would snap and Ordon would be cut off from the rest of Hyrule…

Hero had noticed too, and increased his speed, staying low to the ground to be even swifter than normal. I also sped up, but it wasn't hard for me – I don't mean to sound… conceited, but it's the truth; my speed is much higher than Hero's, although his strength is superior to mine.

As soon as we hit the bridge, the plants went wild, coming instantly to animation, thrashing about and coming within a mere hair's breadth of us, threatening to either knock us off the crossing or worse…

Due to our speed and the knowledge of the imminent danger, we navigated the treacherous overpass without any injury, leaping onto stable rock with relieved strides. Small pebbles ricocheted off clear walls as we sprinted through the channelled path, towards the moonlit Faron Woods.

Now, everything was calm. Though there was no sight of any wildlife, there was also no sign of the strange vines – yet, they would most likely arrive soon, what with Raisa still with us. With that in mind, we kept up our speed, sprinting down the open path swiftly; Faron's Spring was in clear sight now, the water glittering in the moon's hoary light.

But… no…

I skidded to a halt, Hero following suit just in front of me. There, standing in the ankle-deep waters of the sacred pool was a young… _being_ – too androgynous in form for even me to distinguish gender. Soft silver waves cascaded around their face, covering their right eye and cheek, and over delicate shoulders, an obvious slender form swathed in a black robe, the sleeves swamping unseen hands and the cowl just allowing pale lips to be seen. Their only-seen eye was closed, black bruising surrounding it, over and under; a serene expression was settled over their porcelain features - for a mysterious reason, this exuded danger more so than a show of weapons and strength.

"Sheik…" Raisa whispered. "He has magic…"

"I know…" And I did. It was an extremely familiar magic. Not Hylian. Nor Xiomaran. It was… "Sheikah…"

His single eye opened, the blood red iris sparkling like wildfire against the bruised skin, as they stared right at me, our gazes locking.

"Sheikah…" they repeated softly, voice barely carrying over to us. "I thought I sensed you… it seems I was correct… however, I did not know that the blood of our people ran through feline veins."

Raisa, feeling my magic flare up, slid from my back and I shifted closer to Hero, brushing against him and transferring some of my energy; within seconds, we were stood tall, human once again. Still, I remained close to him, an unconscious thing, and our little Gerudo tiptoed to hide behind us, peeking between our legs at the mystery being.

This had to be him – the Sheikah boy from Xiomar, the one with Lady Senka bound to his soul. No other Sheikah were alive and… What was he doing here? Was he the reason for the forest acting so? If he was, then our quest to cease the writhing plant life was over.

"Your name is Sheik, correct?"

I nodded. "And you are the child raised in Xiomar."

"Indeed…" He paused, long lashes sweeping over his snow-white cheeks as he blinked. Slowly, the boy's gaze moved over to Hero and I heard his sharp intake of breath, his muscles tensing as the strange child stared ethereally at him. "The Great Hero… I have heard the stories of you – particularly from Ashei-san. So you are the one who vanquished the King of Darkness?"

"That would be me, yes."

A sardonic smile laced his lips. "The holder of Courage…"

Hero blinked in surprise.

"However, your courage won't help you now."

"What?" Hero demanded.

"Dare you challenge Farore's realm? Your own patron goddess' land and all her servants?" The boy cocked his head. "They won't listen – not even to me, the one who created all shadows, the child of Light and Darkness. They will not be overpowered by those of blue, nor those of red; even those of the sun will not conquer and destroy this fertile land. The wind may howl through the trees in and the spirits may wail in the glades, but this land will not fall… and for that, the dead and the undead alike will keep the earth from sinking – we will fight even those who think it is fine to destroy what is sacred… will you?"

* * *

Demi: Damn, I don't know where that ending paragraph came from - my brain was fried when I wrote this... -le gasp- 

_Tip of the day: _Photography teachers are annoying, tedious and mentally ghey, and prey on those of weak intelligence. Their habitat is their classroom, where the work of their students is their bane and source of life; these creatures do not eat around others. They are also sarcastic bastards. When approaching one (which you should only do in emergencies), you should be ready to fight back with sarcastic and witty banter, lest you fall victim to his jibes.  
(I love my Photography teacher really.)


	32. 31: Colour of Death

_Chapter no. :_ 31  
_Chapter title:_ Colour of Death  
_Story rating:_ T (for now...)  
_BETAed:_ **UnBetaed - Mistakes imminent**  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a shounen ai/yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
TheFireSage  
mahoakitti  
Ryukai-MJ  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
_Notes:_ Damn, this was hard to write. I hate writer's block. And it's hard to do when you're trying to write a fanfic, your own novel (which you've spent half a year re-writing seven times) and various essays of Henry the Fucking Fifth and the Con-shitty-servative Party and their crappy policies -fumes- argh!  
Only four reviews? -shrugs- ah well. Well then, fuck you, Mr McGoo. -stalks off-  
I'll get round to getting mahoakitti to beta this... when I manage to write the next damn chapter... poo.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**Friends may come and go, but enemies tend to accumulate

* * *

**

Silence reigned. The strange Sheikah child held my gaze ethereally. His words confused me to no end – who was threatening the forest? He was talking about something _destroying_ the forest; who would do such a thing? Who _could_ do such a thing?

"I don't plan on challenging any god, especially not the Three," Hero replied calmly. "And I've saved this forest twice before, so if there's any danger, I'll sort it – we'll sort it."

"The forest will save itself and those worthy of being salvaged. We do not need you…" It was then that I realised his eye had changed – the thick band of red had thinned dramatically, the death-black pupil engulfing the characteristic iris so much that he looked… Xiomari… like Raisa had looked when the Ruby Shard had taken over… "In fact, you are the enemy – sent by those who seek our downfall – the downfall of the whole of the lands…"

"He's-"

"I know," Hero cut in, voice as a whisper. His hand went to his sword slowly, grasping the hilt tightly. "That's not him… and that's not good, is it?"

"No…" I growled as his eye reverted to normal, his stance also relaxed somewhat. "And it seems he is fighting with that spirit too…"

The boy smirked. "So you think me unstable, eh?" He chuckled. "That's okay. Think what you will. But I will ask you one thing."

"And what's that?"

"Leave this forest."

"What?"

"Leave Time to do his own work, and let the Forest do her own piece – do not taint the actions of something so pure. If you do, you will only infect yourself. Yet... with the Great Hero infected, he cannot stop us fighting back... ah... what to do, what to do...?"

Before anything could react, there was a tiny squeal in the distance along with a familiar horn blow. Within seconds of the sounds reaching our ears, the Skull Kid came belting out of the dark tunnel leading to North Faron, his puppets following backwards, rigid with obvious defensiveness.

The Skull Kid ran right over to the mysterious boy, hiding behind his legs and wailing nonsensically, the puppets surrounding them protectively. Then, out of the tunnel came a recognizable green wolf, fur puffed and fangs bared.

"Tsukiko," I called, as the wolf went towards the boy and 'Kid. "No."

The emerald wolf froze, gaze darting to us instantly. Her yellow eyes were wide, yet apparently strained to frown in defiance. Though hesitantly, she moved over to us, stare fixed continuously on those opposite us and aggression palpable.

Upon reaching us, she morphed into her human form and snarled, "That little... argh!"

"You were the one to trespass on his grounds, girl," the boy replied with a sigh. "Didn't your mother tell you that those not chosen cannot walk the Sacred Grove?"

"And you are...?"

The boy cocked his head. "I am imperfection. I am impassable, yet impeached and impious yet I retain impunity. You may therefore call me 'Imp'."

"How fittin'."

His pupils expanded and a sneer forced his lips apart, sharp canines glittering in the moonlight. "Treat him with respect, child! Or you will suffer in the shadows. Do you know that no one can hear you scream in my realm?"

"Schizophrenic freak..."

"Tsukiko, quiet," I murmured. "That boy has a powerful spirit exorcised into his body."

"A powerful spirit indeed," the boy – or rather, _Lady Senka_ – commented. "You don't even know who I am, and you are the last of the shadows. How... disgusting. I am Senka, the Sparkle in the Shadows, and the creator of even you... boy, do you not know of your people's creation? Those blasted Three above did not make our kind; we are too individual and unique for that to be done!"

"Then who created us? And what has this to do with what's going on?"

"Plenty..." The possessed-child shook his head, a hand resting on the top of the Skull Kid's head, almost fondly. "It has to do with everything in this place, in Hyrule, in the Lands! Now you will leave this place, child, or you will regret it!"

"So only Sheik has to leave? I'm fine with that. This means I can stay and stop whatever you're planning."

"Foolish hero..." Lady Senka muttered, before raising his other hand. In a mere second, a black fog enveloped the small limb and shot out towards Hero.

Before Hero could react or even before the strange magic could hit him, Midna appeared, reflecting the charm away. The mist hit a tree with startling physicality and the wood splintered, crashing down away from us.

Midna sneered. "You think you can throw your pitiful magic around like that, and particularly at _him_? Think again, _M'Lady_."

"The Twilight Princess..." the demon murmured. A soft smile lifted the corner of the boy's lips, and he tapped the back of the Skull Kid's head. "Come, we will go. But I warn you..." His gaze shot back up to us, his singular eye back to normal. "Do not follow. Leave this forest. We do not need you..."

And then he vanished. He simply vanished. One moment he was there, the next, he was gone; within a blink, both he and the Skull Kid disappeared... how...?

I could not understand it. With Twilight magic, you could see the enchantment occurring. Yet this boy – and the Skull Child with his puppets too – had gone in a mere millisecond, with no aftershock, nor trace of any magic having transpired.

"Sheik, how...?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, Hero."

"It was Senka," Raisa murmured, pink eyes glued to the spot where 'Imp' had been standing just minutes ago. "She has given him the power to control the shadows of the world, just like Ashei said."

"How did you...?" Hero asked. "You were sat with Shad when Ashei told Sheik. Inside. At the other side of the tavern. Being told a story, which involves talking. And concentration. So how…?"

"Ruby Shard, Linky..." Raisa reminded him in a sing-song voice, before giggling.

"I suppose..." He turned to me. "Do you think he has a sacred jewel?"

"Perhaps. Or it is just Senka's power... which is very powerful indeed if she knows of our people's birth."

"What do you mean?"

"I... will tell you later, Hero. First, let us continue."

"What about Raisa?"

"What about me?"

Hero carried on: "It's not safe further ahead. I know it probably isn't safe in the village, what with all those vines, but..."

"I can take her somewhere safe," Tsukiko suggested. "Y'know, t'make up for runnin' off 'n' that. Yeah, 'n' I'll explain that on a later date, ne?"

I nodded. "Take her to Castle Town."

"T'Telma?"

"Yes."

"Okie-dokey! Come on then, squirt!" She morphed quickly, nuzzling the redhead's cheek with a wet nose and barking.

"But..." Raisa looked up at me. "I want to help..."

I placed a hand on her head, bandaged fingers slipping between cool crimson strands. She continued to meet my gaze, pink eyes pleading for me to let her stay, but I couldn't allow such a thing – who knew how unstable the young child was; it would be irresponsible of me to put her in such a dangerous position.

"Raisa..." I whispered, closing my eyes. "No. It's not safe. It's better if you are in Castle Town."

"But-"

"No, Raisa," Hero murmured with a shake of his head.

The Gerudo nodded glumly and plodded over to Tsukiko, slipping onto her back and gripping the thick, emerald locks on the wolf's neck. The Raunan gave a low whine in the back of her throat – a warning, perhaps? - before scampering off down the darkened tunnel.

Hero turned to me, sighing. "I hope we did the right thing."

"Why wouldn't we have done? Keeping her here would be dangerous."

"Yeah, but what about us? It would be great if we had the power of Din on our side... then, I wouldn't have to look after you."

My eyebrow twitched unconsciously. "What?"

"Ah..." He chuckled nervously.

I simply stared with a narrowed glare at him, my eyebrow wanting to twitch again in annoyance, wanting to goad him into repeating what he had just said.

"Oh, come on, you admitted it yourself."

Still, I glared sharply at him.

"I'm… sorry?"

"Let's go," I muttered, striding past him and heading towards Faron's Spring. I ignored the familiar flare of Sheikah magic as it began to grow; it just proved the facts that the boy was indeed Sheikah and _was_ there, not just a mirage. "We have to find him, and also uncover what's going on."

"Sheik…!" he whined pitifully. "I said I was sorry!"

"We'll sort this later, Hero; now is not the time."

"Aw, damn…" I heard him follow after me.

I halted in my steps, sighing heavily. I knew his game. I knew exactly what was simmering in his mind, and I knew that unless he got what he wanted, he would pester and pester… and pester… and pester…

And I wasn't in the mood for that now. There was a lost boy – the last of my tribe – out there, deluded and confused by a powerful spirit. This child was probably in pain (whether it was physical or emotional) and I had to find him; it felt like he was a part of my identity – and he was… he was Sheikah – the last of.

Turning around, I came (quite literally) face to face with Hero. I tugged my cowl down and brought him close, cupping the back of his head as I placed my lips on his. He smiled, and I felt his mouth curve at the edges even as he kissed back, taking control of our lip-lock and pulled me unthinkably (but delightfully) closer.

This is what he wanted. One petty 'I'm-Sorry' kiss, plus a 'Please-Forgive-Me' embrace. Who knew what would happen if we were to have an argument? Deities forbid that would happen – I don't think I could ever be mad at him; damn those looks of his, and damn his personality…

Slowly, we pulled away, breaking the sensual connection. He smiled his usual smile and squeezed my waist affectionately, nuzzling my forehead tenderly.

"You know, that's the second time _you've_ kissed me. Does this mean you're warming up to me?"

"Don't bet on it," I muttered.

He chuckled. "Come on, then. Let's find – uh, what did he call himself?"

"Imp."

"Oh yeah… but Sheik, one thing before we move."

"Yes?"

"Don't walk in front of me."

I frowned. "What? Why?" But then it dawned on me and a frowned, before rolling my eyes. "Pervert…"

* * *

Demi: BUMCAKES.

Tis all I can say.

Well, I could ask you to review and make me have a meaning to life?


	33. 32: Understanding Me, Understanding You

_Chapter no. :_ 32  
_Chapter title: _Understanding me, Understanding You  
_Story rating:_ T (for now...)  
_BETAed:_ **Purr-fectly Betaed**(Sorry... it's betaed by mahoakitti - it's the first thing that popped into my mind!)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a shounen ai/yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
JtheChosen1  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
NC-chan  
Ryukai-MJ  
Shadow Hylian  
Kadasa Mori  
mahoakitti  
Everybody, say "Hallo" to our newest reviewers. Aw... however -looks around nervously- where've Devilish Child and a few others gone? Whoever's kidnapped them could you please give them back? They're sorely missed. :(  
_Notes:_ Ugh... sickiness... How ya'll been? Looking forward to crimbo? I _was_. I asked for a Nin-DS with the Zelda game to go w'it, and they said yes. Then they turned around and said, "No, sorry. But, we're off into town to buy your sister a digital camera, which you're going to give her." Now, before this, they had refused to buy **me** a camera. ME. Who takes an A Level PHOTOGRAPHY course and NEEDS a camera. Oh, no! But when darling sister Rhian asks for one - whoop, she **must** have one! What a fucking joke...  
Ah well... enough whining. I'll just settle for my abundance of promised Oscar Wilde books and biographies. That man, I swear, is/was a genius. Cha, and he was arrested for loving me. How gay is that?  
Hah, that reminds me... the quote below is one that I picked up on when I was beside my fallen friend, who was introducing the contents of his stomach to the bog hole (Yes, he was male, and Jesus Christ are the men's toilets disgusting... -shudder-) in a nightclub the other day - it was scribbled on the wall and is hilarious... to me, anyway... you'll see...  
(Ya know... these 'notes' are supposed to be about the actual chapter, but it's now my rants-area... ah well. This. Was. Hell. Writer's Block **sucks your mum**  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**"All gays r gay"** (Christ, I never would have guessed...)

* * *

The forest was the same. Even down into the deepest part, even to the Forest Temple, things were as they were before – there were no vines, no monsters and no pebble out of place. Trill, the bird shop owner, was dosing waywardly on his perch, and more of his kind twittered their morning songs – and it was as if their melodies were prophetic, because just as we both looked up at the large tree which housed the entrance to the temple, the sun's rays peeked over the horizon. 

Hero sighed. "So what now?"

"I don't know," I replied quietly. "This is the only way we could go – the only forest pathway… he could be anywhere in this forest with the power he has."

"We can only do the best we can, you know."

"But Her Highness depends on us."

"No, Sheik," he corrected in a murmur. "_Hyrule_ depends on us – _**everyone**_ depends on us."

Yet another person who showed dislike for Zelda – Impaz, and then Hero… they just could not understand diplomatic reasoning. Her Highness, even if she knew of the plot against Hyrule, would still remain on her plans, keeping Xiomar well and in good spirits, keeping a possible attack at bay until we could figure out a plan, until we could complete the plan. I sighed too, unconsciously. **If** we could complete the plan.

"Maybe…"

I looked at him. "Maybe what, Hero?"

"No, don't worry about it – it's a silly idea."

"Hero, tell me."

"Sheik…" He made a strange whining sound in the back of his throat, before slumping. "The Great Deku Tree."

I couldn't help but smile beneath my cowl. "And…?"

"Well, he knew about the darkness coming to Hyrule, so perhaps he knows about… Imp… and maybe he meant this darkness was Imp?"

"There is a difference between shadow and darkness," I corrected. "Light is everything. Darkness is nothing. The shadows are something. You cannot have shadows without light and darkness around."

He nodded in understanding. "Yeah, but does the Deku Tree know that?"

"Yes, most likely – he _is_ a Spirit after all."

"Bubble-burster," he muttered with a pout.

"Don't pout."

"Whhhyyy?" He smirked. "Does it make you want to kiss me?"

"No," I replied calmly. "It makes you look like a spoilt brat."

He pouted even more and I sighed, before glaring at him.

"So it _does_ make you want to kiss me…"

"Hero, we have to keep our minds on track – we have a mission. And, unfortunately for you, the mission is not to woo me in any aspect."

"Damn… why didn't you tell me before?" He then chuckled. "Oh, because you like-"

"Finish that sentence and the only thing you'll be flirting with is air."

He laughed, but the edge of his voice was laced with nervousness and trepidation; it was comical in some aspect, but I shouldn't (and wouldn't) laugh - one of his largest fears would probably be losing me… not to sound narcissistic or anything.

And so, we stood silently, staring at the giant oak ahead of us, before looking towards the faraway entrance to the Sacred Grove. Part of me was agreeing with Hero - the Deku Tree's haven was the best place to go - and acknowledging the fact that there was more chance that Imp would be in the Sacred Grove, he having been the one to scold Tsukiko for traversing there.

But there was the other half - a third or so of my thoughts - screaming at me to head into the Forest Temple. It was the heart of the forest, the mind and soul of everything that resided here; it controlled everything, in some way…

Before I could come to a decision, and even before Hero could make a single sound, a shape appeared on the horizon. It was a bundle of… _something_. Whatever it was, it moved, as if it were made up of a mass snakes or… or…

_Vines._

And, again, before we could act, they shot out, wrapping tightly around us and pulling us down over the edge…

* * *

I cursed. 

Those damn vines that had grabbed us, had deserted us in a strange place. It was light because of the high full moon, granted, but I didn't know where we were at all. Oversized trees towered above us, miniature shrubberies cowered beneath us, and there were strange noises in the distance. Luckily, I was soothed by the fact that, right beside us, a clean stream bubbled past.

Hero was still unconscious. I was left to clean a wound on his head that had been inflicted by the fall - it was a deep gash on his temple, which courteously insisted on bleeding profusely, no matter how many shreds of wet cloth I used to staunch the flow; these pieces of bandage were from my fingers, which, granted, would have become bloodied anyway, so it didn't matter. All I knew was, was that when I wielded my daggers or any of my other weapons, it would hurt quite a bit.

I digress, unfortunately, and must point out that stopping someone's wound from being their untimely downfall was particularly hard when sharp needles of pain shot up and down one's right arm. Like Hero had cut his head in the fall, I had managed to severely damage my arm - whether it was broken or not, I didn't know; all I knew was that the slightest movement made me wince from the brutal pain.

Sighing, I slumped, holding a wet tatter of cloth to Hero's injury with my good arm, my damaged arm cradled to my chest. I cursed once again when I realised that Hero could have topped up on healing potion just minutes before the attack, meaning my arm would be okay, and Hero wouldn't have bled so much; the goddesses gave him a lot of blood, let me tell you.

My arm prickled with vague pins and needles; I knew that blood flow was restricted, but I was in no danger of losing complete use of my right limb - unless I left it for too long.

Hero groaned. "Wha…?" He tried to sit up, eyes still clenched shut, but I held him down, ultimately letting go of the bloodstained rag.

"No, Hero, stay still," I said to him. He did as told, and I replaced the dirtied cloth with another wet piece, tucking back the smile that threatened to spread my lips when he sighed almost blissfully. "You've hurt yourself. Move and I guarantee you'll be reminded of what you last ate."

He grimaced. "Fine… but **I** didn't hurt myself - those vines hurt me."

"Touché."

"…Is your other arm hurt?" he asked quietly, looking up at me with dazed blue orbs. "You're doing things one-handedly."

"I… think I might have broken it. I'm not sure. It hurts though."

"Yet you're looking after me? Leave me and concentrate on you."

"And do what, exactly?" I countered, frowning and leaning over him. "Sit against a tree, and stroke it pitifully, whilst you die slowly of blood loss?"

"…Yes?"

I sighed, dabbing gently at the cut, which had diminished to a gentle drip of blood. "If I didn't know better, I would think you had been muddled by concussion."

He laughed, eyes creasing to half mast as he looked up at the canopy above. We settled into a form of semi-content silence, filled by the foreign calls of far-flung animals and the babbling of the brook beside us. Hero lay still, as previously requested, eyes closed, but a constant frown lacing his features; he probably had a very uncomfortable headache - lying down was the best thing to do, I suppose. Sleep was out of the question; concussions were serious, no matter if he _was_ the chosen hero.

Despite the scowl, Hero looked as… as heroic as he usually did. I wouldn't say he looked peaceful (who did, with a thumping headache?) but…

No, I digress further; it's pointless to explain such a… minor detail…

"Your arm still hurt?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"No…" I whispered.

"It does," he muttered. "I can tell. It's in your voice." He looked at me, eyes tender in colour. "Don't insult me, Sheik, by saying otherwise."

"Hero-"

"Has my cut stopped bleeding yet?"

I froze, surprised for a heartbeat or two. Pulling the cloth from his temple and checking his wound, I frowned; it still bled, but barely, a single droplet oozing up and out. I nodded to him and slowly helped him up, holding his arm as he sat – more reassuringly than helping, I suppose.

"Thanks," he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. "Damn, my head hurts."

"From now on, whenever we get the opportunity of collecting some potions, we do so, alright?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I'd agree with that." He turned to me. The ugly red mark on the side of his head glared at me; I resisted the urge to glare back – how dare it blemish him? "Heh, though I have to say that I'm surprised my head wasn't cracked open."

"You should see the rock you hit it on."

I pointed and he followed my gesture. There, not very far from where I had woken up, was a litter of small rocks, each baring blood on their faces. Hero winced; he understood what had happened – the force of his skull hitting the rock had smashed the stone-

"Better that than my head, I suppose," he commented, turning back to me. "Now, let me see your arm."

"He-"

"_Sheik_…"

My shoulders slumped and I looked away, silently giving him permission. He leant forward and, gingerly and hesitantly, touched my skin. I held down the flinch that threatened to wrack my frame; I could endure any form of torture, so the Great Hero trying to help me shouldn't rattle me in anyway. He took my arm with gentle fingers, tenderly feeling through my armour, obviously for breakages; he ended with one hand resting on the sleeve of my suit, the other holding my arm up.

His eyes met mine, asking wordlessly; I also answered him mutely, just nodding slightly. Slowly, he pulled it up, stretching far so it would not drag along my skin and cause me more discomfort; thankfully my suit would take the strain. He eased the magical fabric up gradually and at a steady pace, but suddenly, he stopped.

I followed his gaze. The skin, both sides of the crease of my elbow, was a deep purplish-black, fading into an angry red around the edges. The colour wrapped around my arm, modulating in tones in some areas, like something had coiled around the limb, squeezing with such force and…

"I'm getting sick of these vines, you know?" Hero muttered.

"You are? You were only made to smash a rock with your head. I've had my arm crushed."

He shrugged. "Yeah, but it still hurts me when you get injured," he whispered, glancing up at me, then looking back to my arm. "Well… I'm not a doctor, but this is definitely broken."

"Or shattered," I added, scowling. Not only had a lost protection for my fingers, but I had lost the use of my good hand - I was ambidextrous, yes, but my right hand would always be strongest. "Trekking through this forest will be the best time on my life."

Hero smirked, as if he wanted to make a comment (most likely perverted in someway) but held back, instead running the back of his index finger along my tormented skin. Normally, such an action would hurt or I would have ceased it immediately, but strangely… Hero's touch soothed and calmed me; it also seemed to dim the pain throbbing around my elbow.

"Sheik?"

"Yes, Hero?"

"Can I ask you something? About the Xiomaran?"

I nodded hesitantly.

"Well… I don't know how to phrase this, but… if the Xiomaran were hounded out of Hyrule by all the races, why are they back? I mean… surely there must be a law forbidding them to return, like all normal outcasts."

Cocking an eyebrow at the finishing phrase, I shook my head. "No. Not _all_ the races chased the Xiomaran out of Hyrules – the Hylians didn't. And they are the ones who make the rules for the land; Zora have laws for their domain and the Gorons for theirs, and so on, but Hylian law is to be followed by all creatures. Since the King didn't care, he didn't do a thing."

"Ah… so why… uh, why-?"

"Why weren't Sheikah officially outlawed by the King's ursurper?" I finished, hiding the smile. "Luckily for my people, the heir to the throne was particularly fond of the Sheikah – his… _bodyguard_ was Sheikah."

"Why do you say 'bodyguard' like that?" he asked, cautiously.

I held back a chuckle. "Folklore and legends state that Prince Knil's _male _bodyguard was in fact his lover – which does explain why the Prince never had heirs, and so, Her Highness' ancestor took over the throne, as the Prince's cousin. Hylian history puts it down to a disease that caused him impotence, which he also didn't want to pass it down even if he could reproduce… as you know, Hyrule inhabitants aren't exactly fond of the idea of two people of the same sex being in love."

His brow furrowed, but he said nothing, instead still stroking the blackened skin of my arm. He really was tender in his touch, using the right amount of pressure to soothe; his eyes, those watery orbs, were hard, but in a protective way – something harsh was going on in his mind, his thoughts were obviously those of ill-effect. He was most likely thinking about how Hyrule would view our… our… relationship.

But how would people react if they knew? Never mind me (I don't think I can sink any lower in society) but what of him? He was the Great Hero, the one chosen by the Three… he was sacred, but he was in love with… me… it would be viewed as wrong in every sense of the word: in love with a male, with a Sheikah, he wouldn't produce offspring… so many arguments against us. He knew of them, I could tell, but still…

But still, he leant up and nuzzled my cowl out the way, placing his lips on mine gently. Emotion was strong behind the kiss and it was evident in the way his mouth moved against mine, in the way he held me; I felt a form of gravitation, pulling me towards him, and it wasn't his strong arms. I fell against him, both of us strangely unconsciously mindful of my broken arm, and intertwined my fingers in his golden hair, accidently knocking his green cap off and onto the grass behind him. I opened to him and his tongue swept in; I heard him sigh – it was a beautiful sound in itself, but even more so when forceful emotions were buzzing around my body. Emotions like affection, and longing and…

Love…

We sat there for what seemed like hours, yet it seemed like mere seconds too. It was a clash of something – words fail me, even now, when I fight to explain that moment we had together. It was a connection, that I can't deny, but it was more than physical; a spiritual connection is the only way I can describe it…

And it was then that I understood and felt what Hero was talking about. He said, long ago, _"We have this connection. You might not feel it, but I do. I don't know why I felt attracted to you the moment I saw you – and I know it wasn't looks – but I did and do. It's like your soul is my other half, and mine yours, joined in an age forgotten"_…

We pulled apart, gaze flickering to meet each other. He smiled that damn smile of his and brushed the knuckles of his fingers along my cheekbone affectionately.

"Would it be too clichéd to say, 'I love you' right now?" he asked, still grinning softly.

"I suppose," I murmured. "But, in a sense… you've already said it. Actions speak far louder than words."

He chuckled, leaning forward to peck my lips and nuzzle against me, much like a kind-hearted wolf does to his mate.

He sighed once again, although this outlet of breath was laced with sadness and regret. "I guess this is the part where we let go of each other and continue on our quest… we can't stay here forever… as much as I hate to admit it."

I nodded absentmindedly; he was beginning to understand… like I was beginning to understand him.

* * *

Demi: I'm pretty sure this still has errors in it. Not that it's mahoakitti's fault - when I got her email, I had stupidly left my mem-stick at home, with all my work on it and so, could only note down mentally what was to be corrected. Then... I'm just too lazy to look and my bath's about to overflow, so... ya, guten nacht! 

Review!


	34. 33: Long Wait, No See

_Chapter no. :_ 33  
_Chapter title: _Long Wait, No See  
_Story rating:_ T (for now...)  
_BETAed:_ **Purr-fectly Betaed**(Sorry... it's betaed by mahoakitti - it's the first thing that popped into my mind!)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a shounen ai/yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
Daciamian101  
DragonUk  
Solo-Strifer  
Shadow Hylian  
JesusWillSave  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
mahoakitti  
Ryukai-MJ  
BlackLadyCharon  
JtheChosen1  
_Notes: _Okay, I wrote this beginning part, like, five minutes ago, but then Internet Explorer decided to be a butt-flicker and close down... therefore, the load of shit I wrote was gone, and... I would have to rewrite it - if I could be arsed to. Which, as you know, I can't be. So be grateful.  
This chapter was held back cos of stuff. You know, things that happened. Isn't it so annoying when stuff and other things happened? Typical. It's sod's law.  
Once again, I had Writers Block and still do and it still **sucks your mum's anus.**  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**I don't have a solution but I admire the problem**

* * *

The night passed slowly; it was strange as, lately, the hours of darkness flew by. We moved through the forest with steady, but cautious, steps, our minds constantly conscious of each other: Hero could have had a concussion and therefore could have been suffering anything from a headache to being near oblivion, and I… 

I had drunk the pure river water from the bottles Hero had kept his potions and fairies in, so, the water contained traces of healing medicine, meaning the pain crippling my body ebbed to an uncomfortable throbbing and my arm was less broken than before; yet, it was still useless to me, bound tightly to my chest with the bandages that _used_ to be under my tabard.

We had no clue of our whereabouts. Even Midna couldn't offer anymore advice than to just walk _somewhere_. We were following the small river, meandering along with it, footsteps soft against the long grass. Occasionally, Hero glanced at me, eyes narrowed with concern.

"Hero, stop it," I murmured with a sigh. "I'm not going to drop dead."

"Oh, I don't know – with _your_ record…" He shook his head. "I'm just worried about you."

"I will be fine; I have suffered worse."

He looked at me slowly. "How worse?"

"Meeting you."

"Ouch…"

"I know. That's what I thought…"

"You know, Sheik," he replied with mirth, "you seem more… open."

"Pain makes even the most anti-social person reveal their other side."

He froze. "P—?"

"Don't… I'm fine…"

He nodded tentatively, scowling all the while. A thought struck me at that particular moment, when I caught that glower, was that… I…

I didn't mind it. The fussing over, the caring frowns… I was being thought about to the utmost prime for the first time in my life by a person who had no direct connection with me. Impaz had done so, but she was my guardian-mother; she had reason to. Even if Hero's reason is that he loves me, it's still…

I don't even know. Feelings are just too complicated for me to explain – they aren't exactly my strong point. Sheikah aren't renowned for their understanding of emotions – the lack of was one of our best-known traits.

All I felt was that knowing Hero cared deeply about me was… _nice_. No, more than nice… it was… wonderful.

Something nearby howled. It was definitely a dog of some kind – a wolf probably – but it sounded strange; unnatural. Hero and I both froze, eyes shooting to the surrounding foliage around us. The mysterious call was close, but how near, we couldn't tell.

Again, the call sounded, this time much closer and much deeper in tone. Hero, unexpectedly, took a step back.

"What?" I asked.

"It's a warning," he replied, voice low. "That wolf is warning us… I think he's telling us to stay away."

I ignored the fact that he could understand the wolf. "Away from what?"

"I don't know… him, I think."

Nodding slowly, I turned fully to him. "So what do we do?"

"What?" His eyes went wide. "You're asking _me_ what to do? That's your job! You're the brains, I'm the brawn! You come up with the plans, and I deliver the goods!"

"Hero… the winds don't always blow in one direction; things change; including an apparent rotary of who controls our paths. In this point in time, you are the one who will decide the best plan, as you are the one who understands wolves. There is an aggressive wolf out there; it may be innocently territorial or truly against us."

"Oh…" he murmured nodding slowly. "And, I guess, I should get the practise in… "

He paused.

"I… think we should keep on going. This is the only path we have to follow. If we move away from the river, then we'll get lost."

I wanted to smile. Finally (as bad as it sounds) he had come up with a brilliant plan on his own, with no input from me. Of course he had done so before, but only during battles, when he made quick-snap decisions on adrenaline and instinct alone. I held back the smile, however, settling for a small nod and following after him.

"Y'know, wouldn't it be better if we… if you turned us into beasts again?"

I froze, staring at him. Maybe he should get a concussion more often…?

"Perhaps. It leaves us somewhat vulnerable in the degree that a wolf cannot hold a shield."

"But we'll have our senses," he replied.

I nodded in submission and held out my hand expectantly. He grinned suddenly, placing his in mine, almost in an affectionate clasp.

"I knew you'd wanna hold my hand some day," the bastard commented.

Before I could make a single sound, we morphed, shrinking lower to ground level. The world around me changed as my senses were honed; I picked up faint rustlings made by hidden creatures and I could distinctly smell a wolf's trail—

And no, it wasn't Hero.

Midna tapped my shoulder. "Don't worry. He'll settle down soon. Well, barring the fact he technically has with you. I mean if he doesn't _calm down_…" She left the threat hanging in the air with an impish grin. "Right! Shall we move on? The air's starting to get chilly - this place gives me the creeps…"

* * *

The air, as Midna had commented, was cold; but as we ventured further and further along, the atmosphere only iced more and more. Frost gradually appeared on the ground and on leaves, and then, snowflakes began to fall from the dark sky. 

We continued nonetheless, rushing quickly along the fast-freezing stream. The frost on the ground began to thicken into snow. We left tracks behind us, his larger paws looking strange beside my smaller ones. Obviously, with Imp's strange magic lacing the air, everything was altered; snow wolfos appeared, leaping up from the snow ahead of us, red eyes leering at us in the distance.

"Keep moving!" Midna called. "That's the strategy Link has used since… whenever. Just keep running at full speed and dodge at the last minute!"

I made no indication that I had heard her, although I did increase my speed, crouching lower to gain even more velocity. The wolfos attacked suddenly, bounding towards us, barking angrily and threateningly. I did as Midna said; Hero and I, however, had to split up to avoid the snow creatures when we dodged, but soon, we managed to rejoin - only to divide once again when another pack of the icy wolves appeared.

The onslaught of monsters was horrendous. Pack after pack came at us, each one larger and stronger than the last. The only time I had really encountered such an attack as this was on Snowpeak, travelling up towards the summit to find one of the Mirror shards, and even then, I didn't experience it as Hero did; yes, I got attacked by one or two, but not group after group.

Despite the odds, we escaped the wolfos' territory with very minor injuries; a few ice-burns here and there, but, most importantly, we were still together - and Midna was still astride Hero's back.

We slowed to a stop in a large clearing. On one side, there was a large tree that shot up into the clouds (or low mist, I suppose) but surrounding it and the clearing were a multitude of smaller, but bigger-than-average foliage.

Hero sighed. "_Okay, time-out…_" he muttered, before glancing and me. His blue eyes widened and he yelped in surprise. "_Sheik! Your arm! No, leg! Arm-leg! Whatever! It's healed!_"

I looked down at my right front leg. Indeed, it was no longer broken or shattered. I had completely forgotten about it after I had changed into my feline form; it was a good thing it was mended - it takes a long time for cats to learn how to walk on three legs, let alone run.

"_The magic, I suppose,_" I murmured.

"_You suppose. Bleh,_" he muttered, rolling his eyes. "_You know it and you know it."_

I resisted the urge to shoot him a mystified glance, instead settling for gazing around the unbalanced clearing. It was eerily quiet, and it was unnerving not being able to see any trace of sky above. We could just see the light of the moon shining through the dense fog above, so that fact was slightly comforting to us, but still, the fact that there was still silver light on the snowy ground was spine-chilling.

I was suddenly aware of a strange scent, which was also growing stronger as the being approached. Upon instinct, my ears perked and I stood rigid, waiting for any other trace of the looming organism; Hero, also, took the same stance, but his fur bristled in a wolfish warning.

Then it emerged.

It was a wolf, but one so monstrously large and so black, Death paled in comparison; it was unbelievable. It stood on its hind legs, its large, puffed-out tail swishing agitatedly behind him and shining pale-blue eyes glaring harshly at us. It howled, titling its face up to the hidden sky…

An attack was obviously listed within its mind before it saw us as it came lunging right at us with startling speed. I tried to dodge it, but I was not prepared for its speed and its sharp claws caught my shoulder, long lines beginning to bleed instantly. Hero snapped at the humanoid wolf, growling loudly and clamping the other canine's soft belly between his jaws.

I darted to the side whilst Hero and the wolf squared off. Midna remained on his back, clinging desperately onto the long fur on his neck, waiting for the request of magic from him. I circled them as they circled each other, waiting for an opening in which to launch a surprise attack on the monster.

No such gap appeared, as the beast jumped at Hero, knocking him into a nearby tree before skidding around to sprint at me. I dodged successfully, but so did the monster; it followed my trail, a whisper away. I turned and went for it, claws and teeth glinting threateningly, but it simply batted me away like an insignificant bug with one of its oversized paws. I tried again, using my speed to find a way around him to find its weakest point, but still, it threw me away, growling angrily.

The wolf suddenly yelped loudly – almost a scream – when something exploded on its shoulder, acrid smoke rising and floating off in the frozen air. It turned its bright blue eyes to the source of the explosion, as did I.

It was Hero, bow raised and an arrow clasped in his other hand. How had he managed to revert back into human form without my aid? Had Midna mastered the magic that flowed through his veins because of my doing?

"Back off," he growled. "That's my mate and you will regret what you've done."

The wolf froze. Hero took another two arrows from his quiver and slotted the three into place. His eyes narrowed – perhaps in concentration or extreme emotion, I don't know – and suddenly, the arrows burst into brightly coloured flames: one red, one blue and one green.

Even when he fired them, the beast stood still, as if rooted to the spot. When the glowing arrows struck the wolf, sinking deep into its chest, it flew back in a burst of white light, crashing into the mountainous tree, and falling deep within, out of sight.

Silence reigned. Minutes passed in utter stillness. Then, he moved, rushing over to me and kneeling down, hands rubbing the skin of my neck through my fur.

"Are you alright?" he murmured, eyes wide with frantic worry.

I stepped back from him, my body tingling as I morphed.

"Question is, Hero, what happened?"

"Big monster appeared and—" He broke off and grinned at my glare. "I don't know," he continued with a shrug. "One second I'm on the ground as a wolf, the next, I'm human, with some weird feeling numbing my arms, and yet still feeling… _wolfish_."

"Weird feeling?" I repeated.

He nodded. "Felt like how it does when you change me into a wolf… but then, when I launched an arrow, it glowed red and seemed to make a mark on the monster; I only meant to hit it with an ordinary arrow, but something decided to help. So, I figured why not use three at once to overwhelm it?" He paused, a pensive expression flitting across his sun-kissed face. "Hey, didn't you notice those arrows were each a colour of the Three?"

"I did, yes… seems they were supporting you, Hero."

He turned his attention towards the hole in the tree. "So… now that that mystery is solved, what about the monster?"

I, too, looked at the large tree, brow furrowed. Quite a long period had elapsed since its disappearance – either it was truly vanquished or it was biding its time. I sighed quietly and took a cautious step towards the newly-made cavern. Hero moved with me, his bow clasped once again in one hand, another arrow in the other.

Soon, we were stood at the mouth of the cave, gazes flitting around, trying to see through the darkness. Because of the position and size of the hole – adding the factor of the angle of the moon – light could not enter the hollow tree and so, it was cast deeply in darkness.

"Ya can come in… I won't bite…" came a mutter – although, because of the stiff silence, it sounded like, 'Ya can c_oo_me in – I w_oo_n't buy-t'.

Hero immediately tensed, slotting the arrow into place almost instantly, a growl escaping his throat. "Who's in here?" He lifted his lantern, illuminating the once-pitch black area.

There, against the rough bark nearby, was a young-looking male, shoulder-length black hair messy and tousled, muscled bare chest seeming to smoulder in the low light. Blue eyes – the same shade as the wolf's – stared right at us, but within those deep cobalt orbs, there was no animosity - just fatigue.

"Listen, I did nay mean to attack you. I did nay know if you were an enemy or a helper – and I most certainly did nay know that he was your mate, and I'm sorry if you're hurt in any way. So just lower your weapons, alright? I ain't gunna hurt-cha. Like I could, even if I wanted to – I don't particularly like running around tackle-out."

Hero and I simply stared at him.

"Oh for…" He slapped a hand over his eyes. "The name's Lyall. I'm… Sweet Nieve Above, stop looking at me like that! I ain't got two heads, have I?" A disgruntled expression settled over his features.

"Do you know Imp?" Hero asked.

"Imp?" Lyall repeated. "You've seen him? Where? Is he alright? Listen, the cub means no harm, alright? He-"

"So you do know him?"

"Like heck I know him, kid! I've watched over that cub since he were a wee foetus in his mama's tummy!"

"But that can't be. Imp's been in Xiomar—"

"Ever heard of a nation having more than one prisoner, pup?" Lyall snapped, before looking at me. "You seem like the sort of guy to have more than one family brain cell – answer me this – is he okay? I need to know. I have nay seen him for days now."

"He… appeared to be alright," I replied; now that I had heard him talk for a little while, I could begin to understand him more clearly now, what with his strange, foreign accent. "He was in no way visibly harmed, although Senka took control of him many times."

"He's weak. Something's up. I…" Lyall sighed.

"You said you haven't seen him for a long time – what do you mean?"

"Sweet Nieve, you sound like a police detective… I… perhaps I should start at the beginning?"

"That might be wise," Hero muttered.

"'Ey – don't be giving me lip, pup."

"I can give you as much lip as I want."

"Oh yeah, pup?" Lyall raised a hand, showing sharp claws that glinted maliciously in the low light.

Hero nocked an arrow, lantern clipped to his belt. "Yeah. And stop calling me 'pup'. I'm probably the same age as you."

"Please," I murmured with a sigh. "The level of testosterone in this place is starting to make me nauseous… Hero, put the arrow down and… Lyall… tell us what's going on."

"Well, before you lower that arrow, _pup_, I have to let you know; don't lower it too much—"

"Yes, yes, I get it – you're naked – stop reminding us about this, okay? Just get on with it. We don't have all night. We've got a kid to save and then a load of jewels to get, before we deal with Xiomaran."

Lyall laughed. "Take down Xiomar? You'll have your work cut out for ya. And for the following reasons. But first, I have to tell you 'bout myself, if ya don't mind." He ended on a growl.

"If," I cut in, before Hero could say anything. "If it gives us the whole story, then go ahead."

"It starts five hundred years ago, back in Xiomar. I was part-"

"You? But—"

"Pup, shut your howler!"

Hero growled, but did as told, closing his mouth, glaring hotly at the other male.

"Five hundred years ago, I was alive, yes, and I was part of a resistance in Xiomar. Despite obvious popular belief, not all Xiomaran are evil little bastards – we're bastards, granted, but not all are evil. There were five of us to start with. We were normal citizens but we held a great hate for the present King. Slowly our numbers grew and our resistance became a fully fledged rebellion.

"The day came when our anger could nay go on for longer and we attacked. We had a third or so of the population and… we were slaughtered. I watched my best friend, my brother fall; he died in my arms, his blood on my hands. At that point, I wanted to give up – kill myself. But I fought on, and eventually, I got into the castle. I came face to face with the King and…" Lyall smirked, eyes closed. "There have only been a few times when I've felt emotions so strong that my body aches and my heart twitches, and this was one of them – it felt good to slice that bastard's throat open.

"You can bet I was taken prisoner – I let them. I had done my job. I didn't care what happened next. I was branded a traitor and would've been killed if it were nay for his son. He called me a Sheikah and ordered me to be treated as one; Xiomaran have never been skilled in magic, but by order of the new King, a few selected learnt Sheikah tricks… your people are good with spirits… he chose his punishment.

"He chose the wildest spirit he could find – a wolf, a wolf-_demon_, driven wild by the death of his pack… just like me. And he drove it into my body, merging it with my very soul. I've never felt any other pain to match it. I suffered for days…"

I could see it in my mind, every second of it. I had never seen Xiomar; what it looked like was a mystery to me, but my mind created an alternative. I saw the people flooding the streets, blood splattered everywhere, a lone man holding someone in their arms… his anger propelling him into the throne room and killed the ruler of his people – getting dragged off, laughing and laughing… but then howling in pain days later.

"Physical pain left me, lingering only during a full moon. I thought I would die young from the stress and pressure – but I didn't grow old… never aged. I just kept going and going, century after century after century. Then, four hundred and twenty or so years after I assassinated my supposed-King I was woken from my sleep by bustling and shouting. Many, many people were shoved into my large cell – large because of the size of the monster I changed into every month – many Sheikah, in fact. We exchanged tales of our imprisonment and… my hate of my own people grew even more; I had ne'er liked the Sheikah until that point, but then I realised we were in the same boat, so to speak…"

He paused, looking down.

"I saw things that even a grown man should nay see – things that make me shudder to think about even now. Young girls were taken and raped, then killed if they were impregnated. The royal lineage were only permitting pure Sheikah to be born, so to keep 'real-Sheikah' numbers up… they were looking for something, waiting for something – no, some_one_… and he came – thirteen years ago, when the only Sheikah left was a young woman, a child was born. Little Masuyo, hair so light and eyes so bright." Lyall's eyes softened as he lost himself in a memory for a few heartbeats. But then his eyes grew steely. "His mother… died just after his birth, but not before she could hold him, murmur his name with a smile, along with another mutter; and then, he was left to me… shortly, then he was taken…"

"And Senka was placed inside him," I murmured. "They – or rather, _she_ – was waiting for him."

"Indeed…" a voice sneered behind us. "And so we were waiting for _you_…"

* * *

Demi: Originally, I was going to have the _Totally irrelevant quote of the update _as the following:  
I once had One2One with a Virgin, she teased me till i had an Erikson, sucked me til my face went Orange, til I busted my Siemen all over her Nokias!  
Cos me mate said it to me today and it made me giggle... bu then, I realised that some may get excited and think that maybe there was a strawberry inside. (A "Strawberry" is my new word for 'lemon'. A lemon-fic, to me, seems like just mindless sex, cos a lemon is sour. Strawberries are sweet, and so are full of much love XD ghey)  
Anyway - who is the person behind them? Is it Imp? Or someone else? What's will Lyall? And will I ever stop speaking in question format?  
Review! I'm dying over here DX


	35. 34: Do it Doggy Style!

_Chapter no. :_ 34  
_Chapter title: _Do it Doggy Style  
_Story rating:_ T (for now...)  
_BETAed:_ **Purr-fectly Betaed**  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a shounen ai/yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
JtheChosen1  
NC-chan  
mahoakitti  
Ryukai-MJ  
Solo-Strifer  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
yumie-darkness123  
crule strawberry cat  
_Notes:_ The only reason for not updating sooner is because... well, because. I forgot, alright? I'd sent this chapter to Mahoakitti for beta-ing, and I thought I'd uploaded it; that just proves my memory is like a sieve, ne? Plus, stuff happened. And I promise you - LS fluff happens for definite next chapter; I know this, cos I just wrote half of it in one big gulp. WB must be going - huzzah!  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**Some days you're the dog; some days you're the hydrant

* * *

**

Hero and I both froze; Lyall, nearby, growled in distaste under his breath. There, stood in a wide arc before us, were a line of cloaked and armed men, each holding some form of bow, though it was held horizontally. One man was further forward than the others, and grinned at us maliciously, his cloak – fur-trimmed – both blending in with the snow and moving with the wind. Their iris-less eyes stared blankly at us – Xiomaran…

"Well, well, well…" the man muttered. "Three birds with one stone – how good am I?"

"It's just luck, Maralah," Lyall spat, blue eyes narrowed.

"Oh, luck has nothing to do with it. And hold your tongue, traitor – you have no right to speak to me unless spoken to."

"Fuck you."

Maralah laughed loudly, throwing his head back, dark green hair flowing in the breeze and plain black eyes scrunched tight. "Oh, dear… you do make me laugh, dog. No, I'd rather not 'fuck you' – the Chosen Child on the other hand…"

Lyall snarled; his roar was extremely wolf-like, his eyes narrowing and darkening in shade, lips pulling back to reveal sharp canines – I almost expected him to morph into his monster-form that he spoke of. His body jerked as he fought to lunge forward, but obviously Hero's strangely-glowing, goddess-blessed arrows had injured him and so hindered any fast movement.

"You touch him and I'll—"

"You'll what? You can't even move, dog!"

"He might not be able to move," I murmured. "But I can. And I promise you that if any harm befalls the boy, it will be you who suffers last."

"Ah, so you are the last Sheikah… Prince Isidor spoke of you; very lowly, of course. You are a thorn in his side, you know, and an insult to his name – if he is to rule Hyrule successfully within our eyes, every single Sheikah is to be gone… apart from the child, of course; he may stay – at a price, mind."

"You're a sick man, Maralah – you all are!" Lyall bellowed.

"And you're a dead man, Comnall. Oh, sorry, you're a dead_ dog_; my bad." Maralah looked over his shoulder at his men. "The dog can be killed by anyone. The Sheikah is mine, but the Great Hero is to be unharmed; he is the prince's right."

"Sheik…" Hero murmured, eyes flitting over each of the weapons pointed right at us, voice too low for the Xiomaran to hear. "You go on and get to Imp. I'll deal with these guys and catch you up."

Lyall cleared his throat loudly behind us.

"Ugh, and Lyall will help too."

"Too right I will. I'm nay rollin' over and dyin' like a good doggy."

"Shame…" muttered Maralah. "But then again, it will be good to see you writhe like a puppy when my men have caught you like the mutt you are."

"Could you stop with the dog analogies? You're starting to bore me."

"For the first time, I agree with you, Lyall," Hero added, shouldering his bow and unsheathing the Master Sword, also sliding his right arm into his shield. "Let's just get this over with."

"Settled," replied Maralah, motioning with his hand for his men to ready themselves. "Remember, the Sheikah is mine! And I hope you scream for me, Sheikah."

The fight started. With a battle cry, Hero launched himself at Maralah, causing his men to also begin their attack. My hand immediately went to my throwing knives, tucked safely beneath the wrappings around my arms (the only sort I had left on my body) but a firm grip on my arm stopped me. I looked up sharply, finding Lyall towering above me, fixing me with a fierce stare, dark blue seeming to chide me.

"You heard your mate, Sheik – you go ahead and leave these bastards to us," he said, voice gravelly with the promise of a fight.

I frowned. "I—"

"You'll get to fight later. But the sooner you get to Imp, the better. I cannay go because it takes a Sheikah to get past another Sheikah's mind."

"…" My frown deepened. But then, I couldn't help but say, "I thought you said you didn't like running around 'tackle-out'."

"Oh," he replied with a feral grin. "But I do make exceptions. Now go! Just follow the river and keep going. That's where I was last with Imp… Go!"

Although my mind was slightly disgruntled at the fact that I was being ordered around _and_ following orders of a stranger with no clothes on, I put it aside, nodding to the wolfish male and morphing into my feline form as quick as I could, before darting away from the developing battlefield. Behind me, in the corner of my eye, I saw Lyall howl to the sky, fur erupting over his body (which doubled in size); also, I heard Maralah shout in anger – he had probably spotted my escape.

With my senses, I located the familiar river that Hero and I had followed before, and so I made my way towards it. I kept my speed to its prime level, or as fast as I could go through the winding foliage.

Unconsciously, my thoughts wandered to Hero. I was, to be honest, worried about him; if he could survive a three-part battle with Ganon, he could survive an attack from a slimy group of Xiomaran, I suppose, but still, I felt that unfamiliar weight settle in my stomach – uneasiness.

I couldn't help but let loose a growl when the river up ahead divided into two separate streams; one continued on, although veered more to the left, whilst the other parted off towards the right – both, however, looked lifeless, the ground coated with cracked, dried mud. Which way had Lyall intended me to go? What if I went one way, whilst Hero went the other?

"You wanna go the other way, mister," chirped a nearby voice. Glancing up, I saw Coro's small bird, Trill; what was the shop-bird doing here? "Follow me!"

He then flew off, pursuing the river that ran towards the right. Knowing I had no other choice, I trailed after him, using my speed to keep up with him; he flew slow, but his flight path was unhindered, much in contrast to mine, which was strewn with rocks, some so large that I had to dart over to the other side – this also got me rather wet and more disgruntled.

"Keep up!" Trill twittered over his shoulder at me.

I distinctly remember making a note for the future at that point in time: bury that bird, dead or alive – I was going as fast as I could.

The barren ground, with no warning, gave way to lush long grass, so long that it towered over me, double my height. Trill began to slow down, decelerating to a mere hover, before resting upon the oversized branch of a gigantic tree. I too stopped, squatting low to the ground, tail swishing from side to side unconsciously. I stayed frozen, ears searching for any sounds; why had Trill stopped?

Perhaps he could go no further and so I had to continue on my own? Thinking this was the reason, I raised a paw, intent on taking a quiet step forward, but halted immediately after, ears high and keen. I had heard approaching footfalls – many, actually.

"Hello there!" Trill chirruped up ahead, flapping his wings in greeting to whoever was up ahead.

"Thank the Deku Tree you're here! Fado's real bad. He got attacked! We all did! We need the potions!" a childish though obviously boyish voice called.

"Calm down, Mido," a girl murmured. "Fado will be fine."

"Calm down? Calm down? Saria, the Deku Tree placed him in our care not a few days ago and already he could…"

Saria?

I stood and moved quickly towards the spot beneath Trill's perch; my speed was quick, but I was silent as ever. I emerged from the towering grass, indeed coming face to face with Saria and the other Kokiri child, Mido. The boy leap between Saria and I, holding his arms out.

"You shall not harm her, foul beast!" Looking over his shoulder, he hissed, "Get the potion and get back to the Great Deku Tree!"

I sighed, closing my eyes, trying to ignore Mido's theatrical threats. I felt the magic stir within me, as many times before, and, upon opening my eyes once again, I was human. Mido and Saria gasped, the former in shock, the latter in happiness.

"Sheik!" Saria near-squealed. "Oh Farore above, it is you! I saw your eyes and…" She trailed off, simply settling for smiling.

"What's going on?" I asked. "You were attacked?"

Mido nodded, brow furrowed. "Yeah. Some weird grown-ups with no eyes came. We hid in the Deku Tree for safety, but that didn't protect our homes-"

"Nor Farore's Temple!" she cried, shaking her head frantically. "They've defiled it so! Every single defence is down! They've taken the Emerald and only the goddesses above know what power they have now! The Poe Sisters told me; they are lucky to have escaped – these strange eyeless men have magic."

"Xiomaran…" I hissed.

"We weren't supposed to even come out of the Great Deku Tree, but Fado – uh, he's a new kid – he got hurt when he tried to protect Saria – that feather-ball of a bird comes every so often with extra potions and we had to come and get them for him."

"Are these strange men still in the Temple?"

"The Sisters say they have not left," Saria murmured, but she shook her head. "Sheik, are they the reason why you're here? And where is… where is Link?"

"We were attacked by the leader of the Xiomari group and he told me to go on to get… someone. Another Sheikah; a child. He is a prisoner of Xiomar."

"Another…? But I thought… never mind, we must move quickly – who knows how many of those bandits walk these woods."

"A whole battalion," a familiar voice answered behind me. Turning, I was met with the sight of Hero approaching, along with Lyall in his upright-wolf form beside him. "It's mental."

"Hero…" I murmured instinctively, when I spotted the wound on his temple – a cut I thought had healed – had reopened, glaring a harsh red against his paler skin.

"That would be me, yes, glad you remember." He grinned, coming to a stop just before me. Lyall, too, stopped, leaning over to sniff gently at the air around me; even stood still, he remained on two legs, the knuckles of his arms just brushing the shorter tendrils of grass. "No attacks?"

"No," I replied. "The Kokiri have been, however. The Emerald has been taken."

"So that's why the vines are murderous."

I nodded. "Perhaps they are looking for the Emerald, or perhaps they are controlled by whomever has the Emerald."

"Warlord Maralah has it."

I froze. A warlord? In this forest? It could not be… Xiomar had to be deadly serious about our demise if they had sent a warlord to fight us. They were the highest a soldier could get without being royalty; the elite. Though there were only seven of them, they were a force to be reckoned with, even when solitary – a disaster incarnate…

"We need a plan," I murmured with a sigh. "We cannot go up against a warlord without substance."

"Can we help in anyway?" Saria asked.

Lyall let a growl loose; a refusal, I suppose, though Hero interpreted in an aggressive sense and his hand immediately went for the Master Sword, sheathed on his back. The wolf let loose another growl, this time a low thrumming sound – a warning.

"Hero," I said quickly, placing a hand on his upper arm. "No. He meant no harm."

He glanced at me, brow furrowed in doubt, peeking back to Lyall in the corner of his eye; the wolf merely blinked back with bored blue eyes, a furry brow rising with the hint of a challenge. Hero growled, grinding his teeth in slight frustration.

"Calm, Hero," I murmured, catching his eye and meeting his gaze steadily. "It would do no good to harm each other when there's a warlord on the loose."

Lyall snorted, as if dismissing the fact he could be harmed by Hero.

"And both drop the attitude now, please. It's growing tedious." There was silence for a moment or two. "Tell me about your fight with Maralah."

"It went quick, that's for sure," Hero replied, voice harsher than usual, most likely because of his clash with Lyall. "We killed all his men, but when we went for him, he held up the Emerald, gloated for a bit on how Xiomar would rule all the lands, and then there was this huge earthquake, probably caused by the Emerald. Then, when we managed to get back up, he was gone."

I was still for a few heartbeats after his explanation of the events that had occurred in my absence. My eyes narrowed instinctively and I looked Hero straight in the eye.

"We have to get Imp as soon as we can. Maralah has the power of earth and shadow in his hands and Hyrule be damned if he gets anymore of the elements," I hissed. "Thank the Three we sent Tsukiko away from here with Raisa…"

"She will be fine, Sheik. Absolutely fine. And even if Xiomaran get her, she can either escape like last time, or we get her back and show them we're not to be messed with, yeah? Now come on, Sheik; get that Sheikah mind back on track and come up with a game plan."

I couldn't help but glare at him. "Why must I always decide what to do?"

"You're the brains, I'm the brawn, remember?" He grinned cheekily.

"… I say we go directly to the problem – we get Imp and then take down Maralah. With their warlord gone, we wipe out his men."

"Sounds like a plan," Hero replied, smiling.

Lyall also made a sound of agreement, and then pointed his snout to the east, the direction we had just come from. Obviously, this was not the path we were supposed to take, and so he wanted us to go back to get onto the right path. I nodded to him, before looking to the Kokiri.

"I'm sorry…" I murmured, gaze locked with Saria's. "But everything will be sorted soon."

"Thank you, Sheik… thank you all." She nodded respectfully, but with enthusiasm. "I know you can do it. Here… I want you to take a bottle of our potion."

Trill dropped it into my awaiting hands and I handed it to Hero.

"We will have enough to treat anyone who gets injured. We'll stay inside the Deku Tree, don't worry – we'll be safe in there." She turned to Hero. "You kept your promise you know… both of them. You came back for me, however inadvertently. Ignore the fact that you… you're not really _him_… you're still his soul. History will repeat itself over and over – it is only by looking into the past that we figure out the truth; we can't stop or change the path we take… but, if I think about _his_ path… you'll have a good life ahead of you…" She glanced up at me and, lowering her voice to a whisper, hissed to me: "Don't let him mess up."

I smiled behind my cowl and nodded, turning back to my two companions and indicating for us to move on.

* * *

Demi: I have nothing to say apart from review cos it'll make me vereh happeh.

Oh, and who loves Lyall? I doooo. Teehee... ugh... that's so ghey. Don't worry, he'll get on Link's nerves a whooole lot more XD trust me, it has both disastrous and... great effects... if ya know what I mean -winkwinknudgenudge-

Review X.x

P.S. visit my deviantART gallery - the link is in my profile - as I have a WIP (work in progress) picture of Linky and Sheiky. You'll like it, I hope -smiles and shoves non discreetly-


	36. 35: Alpha Male

_Chapter no. :_ 35  
_Chapter title: _Alpha Male  
_Story rating:_ T (for now...)  
_BETAed:_ **Unbetaed (Mistakes imminent)**  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a shounen ai/yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
Ryukai-MJ  
JtheChosen1  
NC-chan  
Daciamian101  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
Greenikat _(Oh-em-gee, please excuse me whilst I bum you. I loved your review -humps-)_  
_Notes:_ I apologise profusely for the woulda-been-up-sooner update; I couldn't get hold on my dearest (mahoa)kitti and then my internet died: _fuck you tiscali_.  
Behold! Somewhat angsty-fluff... what an oxymoron... moron... hah...  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**I can only please one person per day. Today is not your day... tomorrow isn't looking too good either.**

* * *

"Well, this is just great, isn't it?" Hero muttered, nearly with a groan. 

Before us was a wall of vines. There is no other way of describing that monstrous, thatched bundle of green, thorned tendrils, which pulsed with life and spattered purple acidic blood when struck (though it healed quickly and so we were not able to merely cut or bomb our way through). This obstruction, however, isolated one of another two paths we were faced with; the river had once against forked, and the second stream, which was not blocked, mysteriously flowed uphill to somewhere unknown…

And it was as if on cue that a particularly large, opaque cloud drifted across the once-visible moon and all the light disappeared, throwing us into complete darkness. Both Lyall and Hero cursed, though the elder Wolf's curse seemed to one filled with discomfort, an obscurity I quickly understood when Hero successfully lit his lantern; Lyall had reverted back into his human form, obviously due to the loss of the full moon, a feat which was probably painful for him. He had collapsed against one of the many oversized trees, sliding down its rough surface to the ground, knees drawn to his chest upon reflex of feeling the pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Ah, gods…" he growled. "Yeah, I'm alright… things just get better and better, don't they?"

I looked back at the barricade of vines. "Indeed they do…"

"That…" Lyall began, before breaking off to groan; he rubbed his heavily defined chest, nursing the pain incurred by the goddess-blessed arrows that Hero had struck him with. "Fuck… ugh, that stream going up the hill… it flows into Faron's sacred pool."

"How do you know?" Hero asked, suspicion clear in his voice.

"I know because I've been here for at least a week, with Imp – we've scouted the area. Best to know your home, however new, isn't it?"

"Home?"

"Pup, it's not as if we could go back to Xiomar, is it? This forest is… was the safest haven for us."

Hero suddenly snarled. "It's your fault that my village has been invaded then and the Kokiri attacked then?" He drew the Master Sword and held the point against the werewolf's throat. "The Xiomaran were looking for you."

"Pah, kill me if ya want, Pup. I doubt the li'l Cub would be happy…"

Realisation hit me. "When Ashei got Imp out of Xiomar, he attacked her and that's why she lost him… he went back for you, didn't he?"

"Indeed he did." The elder sighed. "He's known me since the second of his birth - scrap that, the second of his conception… he said he could nay leave me to die." He looked back at Hero (who had raised an eyebrow in uncertainty, obviously at the 'conception' comment). "Put the sword away, Link. Killing me would do nought to help you. Perhaps I am to blame of Faron and Ordon being invaded - there are many maybes in the world. But even if I were to blame, I'm trying to mend that hurt, y'know."

Hero glanced at me, but I did not reply; I just returned his gaze levelly. He sighed and, finally, re-sheathed his blade, looking disgruntled all the while.

"So, it's true that King Prazuil's right hand man's ever-faithful daughter has been awarded the title of the ultimate traitor of Xiomar?" Lyall drawled, earning a nod from me. "Good on her… Prazuil needed that metaphorical kick in the groin…"

"You need a kick in the groin…" I hear Hero mutter.

The werewolf ignored him. "So what's our plan, Sheik?"

"Here." Hero threw one of his magic small pouches at the elder. "First of all, you put your clothes back on."

"Pup, that cloud'll budge in a minute or two and then I'll turn back, ruining my only set of clothes – the latter is nay gonna happen."

"Though I hate to prove certain people wrong, that cloud isn't going to budge. It stretches right across the sky, towards Ordon, and it's sending out very strong signals of shadow magic," I corrected.

"Cub…"

"We'll get him back, Lyall," I told him. "We have to."

Lyall sighed, rubbing his eyes. "You go on…" he murmured. "I'll catch you up… Don't stray too far into the village – chances are Maralah's taken it over, if the Cub's in there; and if that cloud is reeking of shadow magic, he will be."

Hero's eyes widened.

"Pup, don't. Listen to this five hundred and something-year old bastard – charging in there will only do more damage. Scout, but don't be seen, alright?"

"And why should we listen to you?"

"Because I say so," I replied, glancing at Hero in the corner of my eye, before turning and striding towards the reverse-waterfall. "Come, Hero."

* * *

If there's one thing I never thought Hero would do, it would be him attacking me – and that's what he did in Faron's sacred spring. 

He knocked me back against the rocky wall and pinned me there with his whole body, a deep frown embedded in his brow; he looked one step away from snarling like a wolf. His blue eyes had turned a deeper shade of cerulean and his body was so tense, muscles near-quivering in tension.

"Hero-?" I broke off when he savagely kissed.

No, not savagely – just extremely passionate. There was no pure ferocity or vehemence in the kiss, but there was certainly a spark of anger hidden within his actions. I inadvertently let out a whimper, eyes clenched shut, and heard a growl deep within my unconscious – Raka was obviously displeased.

But then, his actions softened. He lessened his weight on me and his hands skimmed along my back soothingly, the kiss slowing down to mere butterfly exchanges. He breathed an apology under his breath, before sighing, resting his forehead on my shoulder tiredly. I hesitantly wound my arms around his torso and returned to embrace, silently accepting the request for forgiveness.

"You…" He sighed once again. "You don't belong to me, but I feel the need to show some resemblance of possession, even though…"

"Hero," I murmured, cutting him off. "You don't need to explain your actions… I think I understand…"

He was angry – that was his reason – furious at many things, but infuriated nonetheless. He was incensed at his village's capture and… stupidly irritated by my ease around Lyall – he felt threatened by the other wolfish male, who was an obvious alpha-male type; it was natural canine nature, as Midna had mentioned before, to try and assert themselves as the leader and to protect their mate – me. He felt intimidated and thought he was losing me to Lyall.

He was a fool.

I leaned to his ear and, after a hesitant pause, breathed, "I'm yours."

He tightened his hold on me and sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that night.

"Always?" He asked.

I chuckled. "'Always' is a woman's word, Hero, and nothing lasts forever. I am yours for as long as you want me."

"And I want you forever," he replied in a childish voice into my shoulder.

We stayed there for Din knows how long, holding each other. This was a big step in our relationship, both at the time and looking back now; an admission of mutual devotion. How ironic that our love was discovered during the time of hate.

"You'll have to put up with him, Hero, even if you don't want to – such is life…"

"I know…"

"And tone down the testosterone until Maralah is vanquished."

I felt him nod and kiss the side of my neck tenderly. "But after…?"

"After… do as you wish…"

"You may regret saying that, Sheik," he whispered gleefully.

"I'm sure I will," I muttered. "But we will continue this later – now is the time for going up against a Xiomaran warlord."

Hero chuckled deeply. "I'll hold you to that… quite literally."

"Hero…"

"Okay, okay, yes, let's go."

* * *

He gasped. "No…!" 

We were perched on the village's cliff boundary to the north of the hamlet, Hero's house to our backs. The reason for his shock was clear - fire from a thousand torches flickered orange light all around, and outside every house were at least two Xiomaran fighters, and there was a large group of armed men standing guard over the path leading to the Ranch; there were no other forms of life.

"Hero…" I warned in a low voice.

"I know… I know…" He swallowed hard. "We're scouting. That's all we're doing… but what if, say, we're spotted by anyone – can we attack then?"

"No, so don't go getting any ideas."

His glare moved from house to house, as if he was trying to kill each guard with his stare. I, meanwhile, looked to the heavens, gazing emotionlessly at the giant cloud blocking all light from the land – the cloud, though very dark, was clearly not black; it was, at most, a very dark grey, which strengthen my belief that it was shadow magic and not dark enchantment.

"Hero," I whispered, turning to regard him. "If staring at them gets you so agitated, then perhaps we should search for Imp."

He shrugged. "Judging by the amount of armour and arms defending the road to the Ranch, I can only assume he's up there."

"The haze's epicentre is also directly above the Ranch… so shall we?"

"…Wait." He was still frowning. "You go. I'm not really one for stealth."

I couldn't help but cock an eyebrow. "You've infiltrated a heavily guarded moblin lair; managed to hide, even for a minute or so, from over half the temple bosses you have faced and you've hidden successfully from the many doting maids and servants in the Castle – don't even _try_ to tell me you're 'not one for stealth'."

"Uh…" he muttered unintelligently, before shrugging. "What I mean is you go on and find Imp. I'll watch your back and… wait for the dog."

A smile slipped onto my lips, even though I tried to stop it, and it reverberated in my eyes. He returned my affection and brushed the backs of his fingers along my cheekbone, blue eyes twinkling a magical-purple in the glow of the fires; I was suddenly thankful for my cowl and the low light, as I could feel a slight tingle of heat creeping onto my cheeks in the form of a blush.

I nodded and stepped away from him, using my speed to make sure I did not slip down the steep slope and to make sure I was not seen in the unstable shadows. I stopped, however, when I reached the gigantic tree over Fado's house, flattening myself as much as I could against the rough bark. I knew that above me was an arrow-armed Xiomari man sat on the solitary branch, iris-less eyes staring boredly into the red-tinted darkness.

"Shut that fucking brat up, whore!" a voice hollered to my left. It was then that I noticed a baby's bawling; most likely Kiska, Rusl's daughter.

Anger bubbled in my stomach in a sudden explosion of emotion.

No, I told myself – stay calm. Letting emotion overtake you is and will be disastrous; remember the teachings you have followed for years upon years…

"I will deal with you, later," I couldn't help but hiss at the unknown Xiomari man, even though he could not hear me. This was very unlike me – and this fact was worrying.

Glimpsing back at Hero, I was glad in the fact that I could not see him clearly; though with my Sheikah awareness, I could just pick him out – I was then reassured that the guards would not see him, just as long as he stayed put. But I knew he would, as he had an arrow resting in his bow, which moved slightly as he gazed around, looking for any trace of a threat to me.

I sighed and, with one quick glance around, darted along in a diagonal manner, landing on Rusl's roof with silent steps, thanking the gods above that his house was cliff-edged and his roofing was slanted – the darkness of the shadows were startling. I hid there for a heartbeat or two, to be sure that I had not been seen after such a daring and long sprint. It was then that I noticed.

The shadows around me flickered. Granted, it could have been caused by the fire, but… no, they seemed to flow, like disturbed water…

_He_ knew I was here – Imp.

"M'Lord!"

I peered over the edge of the house to see every guard within sight rigid and still, stood to attention as a solitary figure strode with confidence from the Ranch's road, long white cape and dark green locks billowing behind him in the light wind and his movements.

"Mm, nice to see everything is in order," Maralah literally cooed to a man standing outside Mayor Bo's house. "Good work, General."

The General bowed. "Thank you, M'Lord."

"Any sign of the Great Hero?"

"No, M'Lord."

"The Sheikah?"

"No, M'Lord."

"…The werewolf?"

"No, M'Lord."

"Oh…" Maralah looked up at the dark cloud. "How disappointing…"

"M'Lord, if you don't mind me saying, but you seem… in high spirits this night."

Maralah smirked, gaze still heaven bound. "I think you know why I am so pleased."

It was at that point that a series of snickers encircled the village, coming from every guard within its walls. Maralah, too, chuckled – I felt sick to my stomach.

"But, General…" The warlord's tone went stone cold and there was utter silence. "I warn you… if anyone even dares to touch him, I will have their heads… if anyone _does_ touch him – I will have _yours_. He is **mine**. And I will know if he has been approached… I _will_ know."

"Are… Are you going somewhere, M'Lord?"

"To the Castle – I must meet with Prince Isidor. Tell him of the threat we are facing."

"Won't he be displeased by this news, M'Lord?"

"Yes, but not with me. Already, Pele's general was killed when that damn Sheikah went to obtain the Ruby Shard – Isidor does not want us to underestimate them; though it does not seem this way, he cares for all his warriors, and so think of how he felt when the news of Pele's possible death reached his ears… luckily, she was elsewhere." Maralah paused. "You are in charge of this… _village_, if it can be called such a thing, until I return. Good night, general."

By this time, someone had led a horse up to Maralah, the steed adorned in silver armour and emerald cloth. Maralah mounted and, without another sound, galloped off, out of the hamlet. I knew he had passed Hero and it would have taken every fibre within his body not to kill the warlord; silently, I thanked him.

"Men, back to your posts. If anyone wakes me, you'll be sorry…" The general disappeared into Bo's house, slamming the door behind him.

I immediately looked up at a light coming from the Ranch. I didn't initiate the action totally – I feel inclined to.

"_Help him…_" a female's voice whispered in my ear, but upon looking, I found no one there. "_I will guide you_…"

I felt a tug on my very soul – it directed me back up onto the cliff. I leapt back up and followed the unseen guide, which pulled me up the hill towards the Ranch. I passed many, many guards, but none saw me at all; I kept running until I was hidden safely behind the stables.

"_In the tent…_"

Peeking around the edge of the barn, I found the very tent this female was talking about – in the centre of the field was a large structure, illuminated in red light by the countless number of torches; and encircling the tent, stationed on each face and corner, was another set of guards: how in Hyrule was I supposed to get in there?

'_Sheik_,' Raka's voice snapped in my mind. '_Go back to Hero_.'

'No, I have to get to Imp.'

'_You're in danger, and by going out there, into the middle of it all, you'll only increase the chance of capture_.'

_"Leave his mind, foul mimic!_" the female hissed and I felt the tickle at the back of my head as he was forced out. "_You must get him, out, Young One! You must!_"

And then it all went wild.

* * *

Demi: ...I'm dead, aren't I? 

To make up for the cliffie, I promise you that the next chapter _will_ be up within the week - betaed or not... although, admitted, the next chappie _is_ a bit of a filler... kinda... which I hate, but I gotta move on... this story is getting too long -winces-

Oh, by the by - my friend was reading this the other day and she said that she could imagine this being an actual game story; one that could be a sequel to TP, albeit a rather adult one. I doubt so (and I really mean so; I'm not being sickeningly modest) but what's your views? I be curious.

...I still love Lyall -cuddles- smexy werewolf. But he's mine! Well... Imp's... but still mine!

Review -winces again- I'm so ghey...


	37. 36: Someone to Fall Back on

_Chapter no. :_ 36  
_Chapter title: _Someone to Fall Back on  
_Story rating:_ T (for now...)  
_BETAed:_ **Purr-fectly Betaed** (mahoakitti)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a shounen ai/yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
yumie-darkness123  
JtheChosen1  
crule strawberry cat  
Daciamian101  
Nerikla  
NC-chan  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
thecrazinessofme  
Ryukai-MJ  
mahoakitti  
Ryulane  
_Notes:_ I'm updating, as promised, within the week, for numerous reasons. One, my kitti betaed this for me and i got it back today, so I thought, "Why not?". Second is a much more... awkward reason. Today, about an hour ago, I had my first kiss -blushes and spazzes- it's kinda embarassing for a girl my age not to have been kissed before (especially as most people in my school are whores) but finally... -sighs- believe me, it's just as awkward as they told you, but it's... nice : )  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**Few women admit their age; few men act it.  
**

* * *

There was a fierce roar from a guard as an arrow pierced his foot. Every man within sight was to attention at once, shouting orders and questions of the unknown threat; with confident strides, the guards from the field flocked together as they headed in the direction of where the arrows came from, torches grasped tightly within their hands, stealing the light from the land.

"Hero…" I whispered.

"_Do not worry about him! He is distracting them! Quick, get in that goddess-forsaken tent whilst you can! Only _he_ is in there!_" the female hissed in my ear.

With a single glance around, I made my decision and followed the commands of the unknown voice, sprinting towards the structure and darting in, holding the flaps closed and tying them securely.

"No! You two stay with the Sheikah boy! Just in case someone tries to get in!" someone yelled, and immediately, light from a torch began to appear on the outside of the tent as two guards stationed themselves outside the entrance; I reflexively held my breath.

I turned around slowly and silently, finding the tent unlit; if it weren't for the guards' light outside, it would have been pitch-black. But I could see well enough, and for me, the figure curled up on the bed was perfectly clear to me.

They did not move. Their breathing was silent and somewhat shallow, as I could barely see the rise and fall of the being's ribcage. I approached unhurriedly and cautiously, ears keen and waiting for any rustle of movement, but I kept my eyes trained on the figure – it was then I noticed that they were looking at me too, a single red eye staring up at me through tousled silver strands.

"Sheik-san…" The whisper reverberated around the tent. "I… knew you'd come… didn't want you to though… you're stubborn to the bone…"

"So I've been told," I murmured. I knelt beside the bed and brushed the stray locks away from his face; his eyes softened slightly and lips twitched in a tiny, appreciative smile. "I came to help you, Imp. I've been told by the Three to obtain Spiritual Stones and by doing so, I must help you and anyone in my path."

"You have to leave me here."

"No. If I leave you here, I can be certain in saying that I will have an angry werewolf on my back."

His eyes widened. "L-Lyall…?"

"There are guards outside – you have to be quiet."

"This tent is magical – sound-proofed. Do you really think Maralah would allow his men to hear him fuck me everyday and night?"

I flinched slightly.

"So how do you intend on getting me out then?" he asked. "As you can see, I can barely move. Maralah's very keen on giving me Snowdroplets." Upon seeing a spark of emotion flit across my face, he sighed. "Very small amounts only paralyse you… Maralah, despite what his actions shout, likes his bed-partners willing… or as willing as they can be. And when administered to me, my magic is blocked, meaning there's no way of me fighting back…"

"…When does it wear off?"

He sighed again. "I don't know… varies… I suppose he gave me quite a lot of sedative as he's gone back to Isidor…"

"I'm not leaving you here. I made a promise to my mother that I would find our people and bring us to dignity. By leaving you here, I'm breaking that promise – and I always keep my word."

"…That still doesn't help us when trying to escape, you know," he whispered.

I stood up, looking around the room. It was simple – the large bed, a map-strewn table and a small campfire, which was positioned under a hole in the tent roof. Thoughtfully, I stared up at the opening, brow creased and mind whirring with a million notions; nearby, I heard Imp shift, obviously trying to regain control of his body.

"So sound is stopped from getting out, via magic, correct?" I asked, offhandedly.

"Hai."

"And, since it is audibly defended, I'm guessing it's armoured."

He nodded stiffly. "But not with a spell – it's made of dragon hide…"

I frowned as I continued straightening out the plan that had already taken form within my mind. If we could not escape through the front door and if we could not _create_ another way out, then we would exit via the back – or the top, in technicality.

I strode over a corner of the tent to a discarded bundle of black, only assuming it was Imp's robes; it wouldn't do good to carry him through woods on a cold night with no clothes on – not very dignifying either. I picked it up and carried it back over to the bed, laying it just under his feet on the covers.

"We're getting out of here," I murmured, scooping him up slightly and propping him against my chest.

Quickly, but as gently as I could, I managed to clothe him, tying the robe shut as securely, but as loosely as I could; paralysis can be extremely painful if the body is bent or constricted in any way, and I had that near the front of my mind as I worked – the first being our escape.

Still kneeling, I turned my back to him, grabbing his hands and pulling them over my shoulders and clasping them steadily around my neck.

"Such a vulnerable position, Sheik – your back turned and my arms wrapped around your neck…" he breathed in my ear.

"I trust you, for one," I replied, just as calmly. "But also, you're stuck in a status of entropy – I doubt you could strangle me tightly enough to kill or render me out for the count. Though, I must admit, it's mostly because I trust you."

I heard his sharp intake of breath. "You…" I felt him smile against my shoulder. "Arigato…"

Grunting in reply, I curled my hands around his slim thighs and hoisted him onto my back. I looked up at the make-shift chimney with a calculating gaze.

"Wait…" Imp whispered. "The table – go to the table." I did as told. "The top map. We have to take it. It's basically got Xiomar's plan of action on it."

"Hold on as best as you can," I said to him. "I'd hate for you to drop off my back and crack your skull."

"You're talking to me as if I'm a naughty child – please stop it."

"I'm usually spoken to like a damsel in distress – I suggest you get used to it."

I did feel him tense his muscles as I grabbed the large piece of parchment and rolled it, tying it and stashing it in one of my tabard's enchanted pockets, taking hold of his legs as soon as I could; I felt his body shaking from the strain he had put himself under and I knew that if we were to stay safe, we would have to get out then and not anytime later.

With speed, I took a run up towards the opening and leapt into the air, just managing to grab onto the rim of the gap with a firm grip. Peering over the edge and gazing at the now-very-few guards still in the field, I could see that no one was looking in our direction and so climbed out of the tent, quickly, falling gracefully to the ground, before sprinting and jumping back onto the rocky boundary surrounding the hamlet and Ranch.

When we were safely behind the stable, I let out a breath in hadn't noticed holding onto.

"You certainly can jump," Imp commented.

"Thank you. Comes with practise and fierce training with the Gerudo. Now, let's get out of here… and pray that Hero hasn't managed to get himself captured."

* * *

"I'm shocked, Sheik." 

I quirked an eyebrow, staring at him through the darkness.

"I'm shocked at the level of confidence you have in me."

"It's not a low level of confidence," Imp commented. "He just worries about you."

"Aw, I never knew you cared so much! Thanks, Sheik," Hero cooed, nuzzling my cheek.

"Hero, get off and be quiet." We were hidden in the usually-inaccessible wooded area opposite the entrance to Ordon's sacred spring, watching the occasional passing Xiomari guard on patrol. "If we're caught, you will seriously regret it." I paused. "We just have to meet up with Lyall, wherever he is."

"I think it's suspicious, him disappearing…"

"If you carry on like that, you will seriously regret it," Imp semi-repeated, singular red eye narrowing dangerously, before he muttered, "Ahou…"

"And I thought one Sheik was bad enough… wait, what did you say?"

I ignored them. "Once we find Lyall, we retreat."

"What?" Hero winced and hushed his voice. "What? Retreat?"

"The forest is too dangerous to stay and wait for us to decide a plan, _and_ for Imp to work his limbs out of entropy; particularly the latter."

"Why don't we just give him that antidote?"

"I don't know how much Maralah gave him – if I give him too much of the Xinéohp Raet potion, he'll be in more of a state than he is now."

Hero sighed. "Fine… you know best, Sheik… and I trust you."

"Glad to hear it… now be quiet."

"Tsk…"

* * *

"And where have you been?" 

"Hero, remember what I said…"

He sighed, almost pouting.

By the narrowest of escapes, we had managed to cross the bridge and get ourselves all the way down to the point beyond Faron's Spring, where we had last seen Lyall; and so we saw him again, this time clothed (albeit simply) and surrounded by bloody corpses, though strangely, he bore no stains.

"Saving both my arse and yours," Lyall replied, turning to me. His clothes were, as aforementioned, plain – grey slacks tucked into black boots and a white… _shirt_, if it were to be called that – it _used_ to be a shirt, that's certain, but now there was a wide gap in the front, letting it hang open to reveal an extremely chiselled chest, along with muscled arms. "Now where have…" He trailed off, cobalt blues widening.

"Finally, you have spotted me," Imp commented with a sigh and a smirk.

The werewolf moved over to me and eased the boy off my back, cradling Imp to his front and rubbing his back; the boy looked almost like a doll in the elder's embrace, as he was so small compared to Lyall's large frame.

"Thank the gods you're safe…" he murmured into long curly hair.

Hero cleared his throat. "Now that we're all calm and evidently out of harm's way – one, could you put some decent clothes on? Not everyone wants to stare at your belly. And two, can we move?"

"Well – one, could you stop wearing female clothing? And two, in a minute," Lyall countered.

"Tunic!" Hero spluttered. "Not a dress – tunic!"

"Ya, you keep telling yourself that." Lyall commented idly, before holding Imp out at arm's length and inspecting him. "Did he hurt you?"

"Baka. What do you expect? That he swamped me with flowers and candy and fluffy clouds?"

The black haired male scowled. "Are you in pain now?"

"No. Just very, very numb, so I might be once I get my body back." Imp looked away from the elder. "I tried to stop him… but I couldn't… I really-"

"Cub, calm…" the werewolf held him close once again. "I know."

"Hero is right, Lyall," I murmured. "We have to move. We're going back to Kakariko Village to recover. We can't keep going at the moment, what with Imp in entropy and my weapon count low – and once they run out, I won't be any help at all."

Hero snorted derisively, but I ignored him.

"The sooner we leave, the sooner we return." I locked gazes with Lyall and he nodded, bending slightly to slide an arm under Imp's knees and picking him up in a bridal-lift.

"Plan?"

"The cloud looks like it doesn't reach into Hyrule Field—"

"So that's me sorted," Lyall muttered with a scowl.

"Yes," I said with a nod. "Hero and I have Nyx and Epona; Imp can ride with me." The boy nodded stiffly at me. "The forest will be teeming with Xiomari guards now that they know we are here – we only _just_ got over the bridge and behind Faron's Spring without being seen – so once we call Epona and Nyx, that's our cover blown."

"I'll keep look out and shield you both," Hero told me. "Ly—"

I cut him off inadvertently when I suddenly threw one of my knives to the ground as movement had caught my eye; one of the Xiomari guards was obviously still alive and had shifted as he recovered from unconsciousness. The dagger had struck the furrowed forehead, sinking right into his brain, yet no blood leaked out, his heart stopping instantly. Hero, by now used to my sudden reflexes, did not flinch; though, as aforementioned, it did stop him in his tracks.

"By the way," I drawled. "What happened here?"

"They came from that-a-way," Lyall muttered, jerking his head in the direction of the Kokiri. "Obviously came from that Temple and were heading towards the village. As you can see, I dealt with them – though obviously nay good enough."

"Are you okay, onii-san?" Imp asked, looking up.

Lyall smirked. "I'm more than okay, Cub."

"Stop gloating…" I heard Hero mutter, but Lyall paid no heed. "Shall we move, then? If they came from the Temple, more might come – and though I'd love to fight them, I don't think now's the best time."

"Indeed," I replied, nodding.

* * *

Everything had been silent until Lyall's howl had pierced the calm. 

We were hidden behind the rocks in Faron's Spring; Lyall had gone ahead to not only transform but also to clear our way. Nyx and Epona were not with us, and until we heard the werewolf's signal, things would stay that way.

And you can clearly tell that my mention of Lyall's howl would be the aforementioned 'signal'.

Hero, who already had his horse call in his grip, whistled for Epona; I did not, as Nyx had taken initiative to stick by the mare whenever Hero and I ventured off together and so, if Epona was called, my elk would follow. And sure enough, thundering hooves echoed from the tunnel and the brown horse exploded from the darkness, followed by my black steed.

We darted from our hiding place. Nyx had galloped right up to the small waterfall and so, I eased Imp onto his back, before sliding on behind him. As I steered Nyx towards the shore, Hero was just settling into the saddle and kicking Epona's sides.

"Hya!" I heard him call just as I entered the tunnel. "Sheik, just keep going, even if you lose me."

I didn't reply; I just kept a firm hold on Imp, who was curled against me, the effects of the poison still coursing his veins. Up ahead, I spotted a silhouette in the firelight – it was a Xiomaran – but we simply rode right past him, Hero not being able to resist slicing him with the Master Sword; I heard the gurgled shout bounce off the surrounding cliffs.

Numerous yells accompanied the scream from both behind and ahead; before us was a small group of now-alert Xiomari men, obviously guarding the entrance to the regions of Faron and Ordon. Still, we simply galloped past them, dodging the attacks and weapons they flung at us and speeding out into Hyrule field. Imp, who had tucked himself under my chin with the little strength he had, sighed – in relief of both escaping and of spotting Lyall, safe and in his monstrous-wolf form.

Lyall joined up with us, running on all-fours for speed, parallel to Nyx. His blue eyes were usually fixed on the path ahead, but occasionally, they flicked to Imp, obviously to keep an eye on the boy.

Hero suddenly fell back. I resisted the urge to halt Nyx immediately in reflex, but then I remembered his words before; plus, Lyall growled another reminder, which made me nudge my steed faster to stay on track. Even so, I glanced back to find him engaging in a moving fight with another small group of Xiomari horsemen, his sword dislodging someone within seconds.

In what felt like no time at all, we were crossing the bridge in Kakariko Gorge and sprinting towards the open gateway of the village; but upon looking back over my shoulder once again, I realised something…

Hero was nowhere to be seen…

* * *

Demi: aw, I hate myself - I know what happens next, and it ain't purty... review, and it'll be over quick and painless, I promise. 


	38. 37: Without You

_Chapter no. :_ 37  
_Chapter title: _Without You  
_Story rating:_ T (for now...)  
_BETAed:_ **Purr-fectly Betaed** (mahoakitti)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a shounen ai/yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
Ryulane  
CrimsonLuma  
Daciamian101  
JtheChosen1  
yumie-darkness123  
Ryukai-MJ  
TheFireSage  
NC-chan  
Nerikla  
lealay evergreen  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
_Notes:_ Woo! Third update within the week! Oooh-yea! ...I really am freakin' myself out here - Demi's on firrre! Ahem... as I said before, the future ain't purty for Sheik, so saying 'enjoy this chappie' would either be me bring sarcastic or just begging for trouble : )  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**It is amazing how nice people are to you when they know you're going away

* * *

**The only reassuring feeling I had at that point in time was Imp's weight resting against me. We were at the hot springs, on top of the Hotel; the boy was submerged in the newly-deepened pool, leaning back against my back, using the healing waters to quicken the retreat of the entropy trapping his limbs. Lyall was curled up nearby, still in his wolf form as the full moon still hung high in the night sky, light from the numerous torches flickering over his shaggy fur and making it seem alive.

I stared up at the stars, thoughts running through my mind. At first, I had not been worried – as mentioned many times before, if he could defeat Ganon, he could defeat a few measly Xiomaran; however, even if he is the hero chosen by the gods, he is still human, and we makes mistakes so easily.

We had entered Kakariko nearly three hours ago, surprising the shaman and Azami with our abrupt arrival with a giant wolf, paralytic boy and no Hero. Though at first I had not been concerned, I was now vexed – three hours was too long to fight a small group of Xiomaran… unless reinforcements had arrived, along with that General… and Maralah… Isidor…

I had tensed unconsciously, but I broke out of my reverie when Imp sighed.

"Sheik, calm down and think clearly. That's all I have to say," the boy murmured, rolling his head and resting his temple on my shoulder-blade.

"I am thinking clearly – too clearly." I, too, sighed. "I should not be so worked up. Sheikah must keep a clear, one routed mind at all times – that's how we work."

"In the olden days, maybe. But those times are over – _we're_ over. Be who you are and deal with it."

I couldn't help but frown; I knew he was right, but I just didn't want to admit it.

"How are you fairing?" I asked.

He raised a hand and flexed his fingers.

"Itai! Finger cramps!" he suddenly cried, cradling his hand and curling in on himself.

"Are you okay?" I asked, turning slightly.

"Hai… the poison has just about worn off… My body will just ache from now on… and not because of the venom…"

"Imp, you do know that I don't think any less of you because of… because you were violated. Maralah's a sick man."

"All Xiomaran are bastards, I know."

"Even Lyall?"

"Even Lyall." His voice was full of mischief.

"Hey, I hope you're all decent up there!" came a call from down below, followed by footsteps. Azami appeared slowly, smiling, and carrying a tray of drinks and a loaf of bread.

I saw Lyall glance up at the moon, which was just resting on the horizon; he whined low in his throat – I could just imagine him saying, "Not for long…"

Azami's smile broadened. "Breakfast is cooking, but I brought up some cold mineral water and some bread just in case."

"Thank you, Azami," I murmured, giving her a nod and watching her place the tray on the ground in between Imp and I, and Lyall.

"Not a problem." Her grin faltered. "Is… Link not back?"

I shook my head.

"Oh…" She looked at the waning moon. "I hope he returns soon."

"So do I. If he doesn't, I'll track him down," Imp replied; I could hear the smirk in his voice. "And I'll cut his balls off for making Sheik so worried."

"I'm not _that_ worried," I hissed at him.

"Oh, I guess that means you'll want them then..."

I ignored his previous statement. "And you won't track him down – he knows what he's doing."

"And you won't track him down – he knows what he's doing."

"Sheik's right," Azami commented with another smile and a nod. "Well, I'll be down in the kitchen if anyone needs me. I'll send Luda up when breakfast is ready."

"Arigato, Azami-san," Imp replied.

Silence reigned when Azami left. Lyall sighed heavily, slumping and closing his eyes, Imp leaning more against my back. I kept looking up at the fading stars, managing to join the dots to make Orion and the Big Dipper, as well as the near-non-existent Northern Star.

'_Watch out._'

I managed to stay still and mask the shock. 'What?'

'_There's a message from Her Royal Highness, the Bitch of Hyrule, on its way to you._'

'Raka, please – don't call her that…' I paused. 'Why are you telling me to watch out?'

'_It's a summons_,' Raka replied, a growl lacing his voice, nearly making me shiver. '_She's calling you away_.'

'Away? Away from where? And why?'

"Itai!" Imp suddenly yelled, once again curling up on himself. "Shimatta!" I turned to him to find him nursing his head with one hand and holding a cylinder with the other, glaring at it through tears. "Damn bird!" He glared up at the eagle that was flying back towards the castle and raised the hand from his head; in an explosion of feathers, the bird disappeared.

'I'm guessing this is the summons.'

'_Yup_.'

I took the container from the boy's hand, noting absentmindedly how Lyall had moved over to him almost instantly, sniffing and nuzzling in question of his condition, whining low in his throat when Imp waved him off.

Popping the cap off, I pulled out the scroll. I broke the seal and, unrolling it and holding it towards the light of the torches, I found out it was indeed a summons from her Highness:

_Sheik,_

_Times are growing dim. I must ask you to return to me. Details cannot be said for fear of interception. I await your arrival._

I sighed.

"A summons?" Imp asked, cocking his head to the side. "You are going, then?"

"Of course I'm going," I replied, standing up. "Her Highness has asked me to return. It is my duty."

Imp's expression remained passive and blank. "Oh… we will stay here, ne?"

"Yes – it is much too dangerous for you to be in Castle Town, what with Isidor's influence over Her Highness."

"Yet you willingly walk in there yourself?"

"I am different. You are a demon-child and still a prisoner of Xiomar, whereas I am the aid of Her Highness and the property of Hyrule – she would not allow any harm to me."

"So you think. But one day…" He let the threat hang in the air. "Just stay safe, ne? I won't allow myself to become the last Sheikah so soon. Besides, I have much to learn from you, Sheik-sempai."

I nodded. "If… when Hero returns, tell him I will return soon and that he is to stay here."

"Can we use force if he tries to leave again?"

"Oh, he won't." At Imp and Lyall's near-matching questioning expressions, I smirked. "If he knows **I** have said it, he will do as told… or else…"

* * *

I paled. I'm pretty sure that my face went extremely ashen in shock when Her Highness told me of my task; I was to leave Hyrule and go to Raun. The simple reason was that the roads to the smaller country were blocked somehow and many people could not get in contact their families or businesses; those who ventured to Raun themselves have never shown up again - the situation was _dire_, apparently… 

"I…"

"Are you going to refuse, Sheikah?" Isidor near-purred, leaning forward in the grand chair he was lounging in.

"No, but I merely have to state, _Princess_, that Hero and I are a hair's breadth away from obtaining both the Emerald and the Sapphire gems, those stones we have been charged to get by the Three themselves."

Her Highness sighed. "I know, Sheik. And I hate to tear you away from this task, but I must. I have a feeling that another power – the gods only know – has taken over Raun and could be a threat to Hyrule."

Oh how right she was, but she didn't know the threat was already in Hyrule… I wanted to tell her of the Xiomari menace, yet I knew she would not believe me… and I would be punished severely by Isidor, however hard I try to escape.

"Please, Sheik…" She stood and moved over to me, laying her hands on my shoulders. Looking into her bright blue eyes, I was shocked to see sadness and worry set deep in her soul. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I ask you this as a friend – my only true friend. It is too dangerou-"

"Princess, I must say that anything you have to say to him, I should hear too," Isidor drawled.

Her Highness stiffened and turned. "Prince Isidor, I am the sovereign of this land and if I wish to whisper, I shall whisper. If I wish to scream and shout, I shall scream and shout. If I wish to take a vow of silence, I shall take a vow of silence. And even if I wish for _you_ to be quiet and not order me around, you _shall_ be quiet and not order me around – is that quite understood, or must I force you?"

"I quite understand, my dear," he murmured, a frown folding his pale brow.

"Thank you." She turned back to me. "I really do not want to tear you from Link, Sheik, and at such a crucial point in your quest, but I must ask for you to go to Raun. Please."

"I will do as my Princess commands," I said, as I had done thousands of times before, in an almost monotone voice, also bowing at the waist.

"Thank you…" I heard her breathe, before I turned and walked out of the throne room.

* * *

"You're _what_?" 

I frowned. "I resent the fact that you have just screamed in my face, Tsukiko."

It was a refreshing feeling, to have the warmth of Telma's Bar surrounding me, rather than regal cold stone of the Castle. The usual associates were present, and so was my little Raisa, who bounded from her seat and hugged me avidly.

"Sheiky, Sheiky, Shei-" She stopped, almost mid-bounce. "Where's Link?"

I knelt and cradled her in my arms for a moment or two. "Hero is busy," I murmured. "And I… I must leave."

"Leave? To go where? The desert?" Her eyes lit up.

"No… I must leave Hyrule, to go to Raun."

"Oh! Where Tsuki's from? Can I come? Please, please, _please_?"

"It is much too dangerous." I stood, keeping my hand resting on top of her head.

"But what about Link?" Shad asked. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I… cannot. I have no way of contacting him. The village of Ordon has been taken over, and he is most likely in the midst of it, and so, I will not be able to get a message to him…" I sighed. "Besides, if he knew, he would do everything in his power to accompany me, which is something Her Highness told me must not happen – the Great Hero is to remain in Hyrule."

"Bullshit," Ashei snarled, slamming her fist on a table. "Isidor must have decreed that, just to keep an eye on him and get you on your own!"

"Whoever decreed it, it has come from Princess Zelda herself and Sheik must obey," Telma said softly.

I nodded. "I am the property of Her Highness." The hairs on the back of my neck prickled, where I knew the mark of the monarchy stained my skin.

Before Ashei could say something – her opened mouth told me she wanted to speak a thought – Tsukiko butted in.

"So you're goin' Raun? I'm comin' too, y'know."

"Of course you are. This is precisely the reason why I came," I muttered with a frown.

"Then I'm coming too," Ashei told me, a stubborn glint in her eye. "If you have a Raunen expert, you need one of Xiomari blood too."

"You will be killed if you are seen," I warned.

"Everyday I face that threat," she replied calmly. "I'm sick of being cooped up like this. And I don't care what you say, Sheik – I am accompanying you, and that is final."

"But what about _me_?" Raisa whined, looking up at me with wide, watery pink orbs.

"Rai-baby," Tsukiko hummed in a sweet voice. "It's not that we don't want you to come, it's that we _can't_ let you come. You know why?"

"Because it's dangerous?" she replied.

"Yes, but also, because someone needs to look after Link when he comes back; so that's why you have to stay!"

"Not here," I cut in. "Either she goes to Kakariko or back to Gerudo's – I can't let her be so near to Isidor."

"She has been safe so far, honey," Telma pointed out.

"Yes, but the Xiomaran have not conquered a whole village so conspicuously before."

"Touché…"

"Sheik." I looked to Ashei. "Is the boy safe?"

"Yes – and so is Lyall."

"Lyall?" Her eyes widened.

"That's why he attacked you – to go get Lyall. They are in Kakariko now; we had to pull out as Imp had been poisoned, but he is well now."

"The Sheikah boy? Oh!" Raisa bounded up and down on the balls of her feet. "I wanna go Kakie-rika! I wanna go Kakie-rika! Kakie-rika! Kakie-rika! Yeah!"

A ripple of chuckles went around the bar.

"Then we shall take Raisa to Kakariko, and then we will go. Ashei, do you have a horse?"

She nodded.

"And I'm sor'ed," Tsukiko added, ruffling her green hair. "We're leavin' now?"

"Yes."

"Without Link?"

"…Yes."

* * *

_Demi is currently not here - she's run off as she knows she is about to be killed. Please leave a review and she will get back to you in due course. Thank you._


	39. 38: Nightly Duties

_Chapter no. :_ 38  
_Chapter title:_ Nightly Duties  
_Story rating:_ T (for now...)  
_BETAed:_ **Purr-fectly Betaed** (mahoakitti)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a shounen ai/yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
Ryulane  
JtheChosen1  
liz  
Crimson Luma  
Ryukai-MJ  
Daciamian101  
Nerikla  
yumie-darkness123  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
_Notes: _Well, fuuuck. Yet again on time. I should really stop saying that - what is classified as 'on time', eh? Ah well... As I said to my kitti, this is a filler chapter, even though I hate fillers - but it has to be done...  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:_  
**Imagination will often lead us to worlds that never were and never will be - but without our dreams, we cannot go anywhere.**

* * *

_Pain seared across my face as he punched me. I crumpled to the floor, too weak to stand after the beating he had delivered; I was bruised and bleeding, blood smeared on the hard ground beneath me._

"_You left me!" he snarled, kicking me in the gut. "I can't believe you left me!" Another kick. "How could you?" He stopped, but then knelt down, straddling my waist and shaking me by the shoulders. "You really are a traitor. You betrayed me! Left me to die! I thought you loved me!"_

"_I…"  
_

"_Shut up! Just shut up! No, I hate you!" He drew his sword and my eyes widened. "You don't deserve to even look at me ever again!"_

_He raised the sword. "H-H-"_

"Hero!" I gasped, sitting up suddenly, eyes still wide and breath still uneven. I saw a flash of forestry, before I let my head drop into my hands as my body shook from shock.

"Sheik…" A hand hesitantly rested on my shoulder. "It's okay…"

"It's not…" I whispered shakily; my brain had not risen from the depths of the nightmare. "I left him to die, Ashei… I left him to die…"

She shifted closer, rubbing my back through my tabard and suit. "It was only a dream, Sheik. Just a nightmare, caused by stress, yeah?" She paused. "Tsukiko, go get some water from that pond."

"It… I did leave him to die… I left him…"

"Link will be safe," she murmured. "He went back, didn't he? _He _went back to his village, on his own decision. And you had to get Imp out of the village. Sheik, you need to clear your head; you know this won't help us – you being stressed, that is. Think about something else, yeah?"

But I couldn't. I couldn't stop wondering about where he was, what he was doing (or what was being done to him), what he was thinking… I couldn't stop wondering when I would next see him, be held by him, kiss him…

I sighed and looked up at the night sky. We had travelled the rest of the day, climbing over the rocky cliffs nearby my village and navigating the treacherous mountain range that stretched north for several miles; Nyx had accompanied us, as he was specially developed to handle the uneven and dangerous trails, but Ashei's horse had to be left by the village. Luckily, just as the sun began to set, the rocky landscape gave way to lush vegetation and, later on, a thin patch of woodland – this was where we were when we settled down to camp, and where my nightmare had hit.

"So," Ashei suddenly said, sitting cross-legged beside me. "Change of subject: how much do you wanna bet that Tsukiko's hair is dyed or a wig?"

"Oi!" came a shout from nearby. I lifted my head to see Tsukiko swagger into the tiny clearing, a container filled with water – it was obviously enchanted, as it was smaller than one of Hero's pouches. "This is au natural, thank you very much. I would say you can check with t'downstairs department, but there ain't any evidence there."

"Nice…" Ashei muttered. She glanced at me. "You alright now?"

I accepted the flask of water that was handed to me and tugged down my cowl, taking a large gulp of the fresh, cold water. I ignored Ashei's and Tsukiko's shocked glances, placing the container on the ground before me, the lid secure.

"Sheik, you… your… I thought that you couldn't show your face…" Ashei murmured.

"It's not a law, it's a custom and… I will scold myself later when I have my mind back to normal."

"Fair 'nough," Tsukiko chirped, slumping on the floor and leaning her chin on her fist. "Y'know, Sheik - even if it is traditions or whatever, ya shouldn't hide your face like that - you're fuckin', sinfully godly."

"And, if I'm not mistaken, taken," Ashei added, sending her a meaningful look.

It was then that I realised my mistake of bringing two women along with me, no matter how tomboy-ish they seemed…

"Hey, I'm only lookin'! I ain't touchin' nuffin! Therefore, I am not doin' anyfing wrong, my good lady." She stuck her nose in the air, crossing her arms haughtily.

"At least I'm a 'lady'."

"What's that suppose'ta mean?"

The Xiomaran's eyes flicked down momentarily to the Raunen's chest, and then back up.

"Ohhh, that's the route you're goin', then, is it? Miss Shallow-mindedness."

"At least I have a mind, however shallow."

"Oh for- listen, you're on the right route for a smack in the face."

"Really? Well then, hit me."

Yes, I really had made a mistake in bringing two females… had those seven years spent with the Gerudo taught me nothing? Obviously not…

"You're not worth my time," Tsukiko replied in a slow drawl.

I cleared my throat. "Please – you're giving me a headache."

"Sorry, Sheik…" they murmured in unison.

"To more pressing matters, however." I paused, looking down at the tiny plant roots that unearthed themselves before being submerged under the dirt; they reminded me of the vines back in Ordon… "Tsukiko, where exactly in Raun are we headed?"

"Oh, to…" She sighed. "To my friend's. She's the only one we got."

"What about those who sent you?" Ashei asked. "The Resistance? Don't they have a headquarters?"

"Yeah, well… I kinda need to see if she's alright… she's preggers, y'know?"

"With your child?"

Tsukiko's eyes widened and she shot a disgusted look at the warrior. "What? Ew! No! Eurgh! … No… the real father of her child was taken away when Raun was taken over… some eight or so months ago; she's been alone ever since, apart from me."

"What of the other town folk?"

"Her child is an illegitimate child – she's not married to the father – and so… both she and her unborn child are outcasts. _That's _why I want to get to her, as soon as possible. Can ya understand me? Besides, it's not, like, a long-ass visit. Just pop in, check her supplies, check the lump, then we're outta there."

"That's fine. You're our guide – we follow you."

"Yeah," Ashei agreed. "But don't get too full of yourself."

"Aye, aye, cap'n! The stick has been unglued!"

Ashei turned to me. "You can sleep now, yeah? There's still many hours until sunrise."

"No…"

"You look tired."

"The flesh is weak, but the mind is willing," I murmured. "I will be fine."

"Well, if he ain't sleepin', I am!" the green-Wolf chirped, scrambling onto her mat and throwing the blankets over her body. "Night, people!"

The Xiomaran rolled her eyes. "I'm gunna kill her one day."

"Well, leave it to 'one day' in the very faraway future – she's needed."

We settled into silence. Nyx padded over minutes later to nuzzle my hair and slump beside me, laying his head on my thigh, ears flicking in the light breeze that filtered through the light layer of foliage around us. Ashei closed her eyes and seemed to welcome to cold wind, the tiniest of smiles quirking her lips.

"Do you like the wind?" she suddenly asked, surprisingly.

"I certainly envy it," I murmured, looking at the bright Northern Star. "Nothing can control it – it goes wherever it wishes… absolutely free."

She smiled. "My mother thought the same thing. I loved her – still do. You're lucky to have yours, you know."

"She's not my real mother."

Cocking her head, she frowned, eyes still shut. "What do you mean?"

"I… I come from Twilight – I don't know the exact details, but magic from my ancestors came together and I was made, eventually being exiled as a baby to die in Hyrule… but Impaz took me in."

"From Twilight…?"

I nodded. "I don't know my parents, but it doesn't matter."

"Doesn't-?"

"I have a duty to my princess and country, and now a mission to my gods – I have no time to… fuss over trivial matters."

"Whilst I don't agree that your parentage is a 'trivial matter', you're right; although, you now have another problem on your plate, yeah?"

I scowled in confusion, a spasm of worry worming its way up my spine when she smirked, much like I had seen Narboora do whenever mischief was about to happen.

"Yeah. You have the Great Hero on your plate." Her smirk widened. "So, what is Link like as a lover? I always thought of him as the protective, yet serving type..."

"I don't have to talk about this…" I muttered.

"You're right, you don't – but I will corner you one day, Sheik… I promise you."

"I think that if I can grow up in the Gerudo and survive with my innocence intact, I can keep such private information to myself."

"Oh, so he _hasn't_ done anything to you yet?"

I sighed and tugged my cowl back up, jolting Nyx off my lap as I stood, stalking off from the clearing, ignoring Ashei's chuckles behind me; my elk followed, trotting obediently beside me. I went to the small pond that Tsukiko had gone to before, to retrieve some water to ease my panic from the nightmare.

I sat on the edge of the water hole, amongst the weeds and long grasses, staring back up at the night sky, counting the tiny dots and once again picking out the Northern Star. The sky is the element of nature I admire the most – it is a beautiful canvas, untouched yet still worshipped by man, and abiding by its own rules; it chooses its own colours, its own designs, and no one can control the moods it falls into. I wish I could be like the sky…

I glanced over to the campsite to see Ashei settle down in her sleeping sack, her back to me. Tsukiko was already deep in slumber, twitching with dog-like movements as she dreamt, green ears flicking every so often.

Guess I had been nominated and chosen for night duty… though normally I would welcome such a role, tonight was not the case; I could not help thinking about Hero. I knew I loved him – I had figured that out before we confessed – but I had thought my feelings back then were as strong as they could have been; I did not know they would multiply, just by being able to do the things I had dreamt about since I had first laid eyes on him; I did not know I would missed him this much whilst he was off doing what he did best, saving people's lives and vanquishing evil…

I did not know that love could hurt this bad…

* * *

Demi: Shorter than normal (but I really shouldn't call Sheik that) 

XD sorry -winces- told that joke to my kitti and I thought it was pretty funny... at the time, but anyway... uh, what do I say now?

Oh! Review!

P.S. Now, at the bottom of my profile, there's a section on the progresses of chapters. I update it every so often, whenever I can, on how much I've done, so if you get antsy about an update, just check that out, ne?


	40. 39: Unexpected Arrivals

_Chapter no. :_ 39  
_Chapter title:_ Unexpected Arrivals  
_Story rating:_ T (for now...)  
_BETAed:_ **Unbetaed (mistakes imminent)**  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Not any at the moment. Apart from that this is a shounen ai/yaoi story and contains spoilers from TP.  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
liz  
EbonyShroud  
JtheChosen1  
Daciamian101  
yumie-darkness123  
Ryukai-MJ  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
_Notes: _Sent this to my kitti, but didn't get a reply - oh well... so any mistakes are my problem, ne?  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**All the good things in life will either kill you, make you fat, or get someone pregnant **

We entered Raun at the peak of midday. The cobblestone streets were bustling with life, along with stalls, stores and speakers, who belted out their beliefs to anyone who listened. Our hiding place was a darkened alley, devoid of anyone; although, it _was_ littered with garbage…

"Right…" Tsukiko murmured, glancing around the corner. "You see that bakery, across the road?"

Ashei and I nodded. It was a busy shop, swarmed with awaiting customers and sending out a delicious smell of freshly baked bread, which was what obviously attracted people.

"My friend lives above that shop. Now, we _could_ just waltz on over, buuut…" She gestured around. "You might not see, but in that crowd, there be Xiomari guards hidden, just waitin' to arrest people – people like a Sheikah, a Xiomari traitor and a member of the rebellion, all in one swoop? Ya get me?"

"So how do you suggest we get over there, _and_ get up into her flat without that baker spotting us?" Ashei asked.

"I could get up there just fine," I murmured. "Surely they don't _know_ you're a member of the rebellion?"

Tsukiko shook her head, ears flat against her hair. "I don't know if they know, y'know? And I don't wanna risk it."

"What we need is a distraction, then, yeah?"

"Yup." Tsukiko grinned a feral smirk. "And I got just the ticket. You guys stay here a mo – I'll be back in a jiffy."

She then rushed down the alley, back the way we had come, disappearing around the corner with a swish of her tail.

Ashei sighed. "I don't like being here. I feel too exposed."

I nodded, but gave no other reply. It did indeed feel like we were out in the open; anyone could have turned down the passage and bumped into us, alerted the Xiomari guard. It was not just here in the heart of the city – our entry to Raun was just as hazardous; the thin patch of woodland that we had spent the night in gave way to open grassland, which in turn became what Tsukiko described as the 'farming area'.

The grassland had been turned into ploughing fields, also being fenced off to contain livestock such as sheep and cattle. The farmers lived next to their plots of land, inhabiting homely cottages with their families. There was but one road, and it was the one that lead right through the little hamlet towards the town; unluckily for us, there was no cover at all.

However, Tsukiko had reassured us that the farmland was undisturbed by Xiomari force. The invaders could not threaten the agricultural people as they were the ones to give food not only to the Raunens, but also the Xiomaran themselves. Though the herders and cultivators hated the fact that they kept the danger alive by feeding it, they helped discreetly by smuggling out the resistance and helping in any way they could – this, Tsukiko informed us, was how she escaped Raun.

And so, after Tsukiko had retrieved a horse from the nearest house for Ashei, we merely galloped through the village, gaining a round of cheers from the residents, to which the green wolf that lead us howled at, encouraging the applause.

Entering the town was easy for Tsukiko – she could have just joined the swarm of people and animals that flowed thickly through the town gate – but for Ashei and I, it was a little more difficult; there were no tourists, visitors or even foreign merchants to Raun, as the roads had been cut off (the only way in was the way we had come – and that was hardly safe for anyone else), so we could not enter, even in disguise.

A way appeared for us in the shape of a crack in the wall, in the poorest part of the town, a place where no Xiomaran went due to the mess it had fallen into. After we had passed through the small hole, we were met with many poor families, who – upon seeing the Sheikah eye emblazoned on my chest – congregated around us, sobbing and thanking the gods, as well as praying for our success; it seems they had been awaiting our arrival, although the presence of a Sheikah threw them off for a moment of two.

I was brought back to the present when there was movement in the back of the alley. A group of small children, clothing dirty and ragged, skin caked with ash and mud, ran towards us and the past us, out into the horde of life in the street; it wasn't until they had rushed past that my mind registered the fact that each child had long, curled tails.

Tsukiko shortly followed, although she stopped just in front of us. "Ha… those little monkeys are our distraction – just wait."

Seconds after she had spoken, a loud squeal – that belonging to a monkey – erupted from the crowd, accompanied by many others. Quickly, more animal sounds started, as many people morphed into horses, elephants, cats, mice, owls and other creatures, crying out in their feral voices. They were communicating, Tsukiko explained.

"What are they saying?" I asked.

She grinned. "_Stampede_."

And so the Raunens did, charging in different directions and causing mass mayhem; armoured and armed men from diverse vantage points called to each other, adding to the chaos.

"Come on!" Tsukiko shouted over the clamour, grabbing Ashei's wrist and pulling, near-dragging her into the street; I followed, keeping low, dodging the raging animals and keeping an eye out for Xiomaran. "Move it, _you slags_!"

I saw them, through the crowd, running up a metal zigzag staircase and barging into a closed door on the side of the building, falling in. I leapt up onto the balcony and followed them inside, shutting the door quickly and staring sadly at the heap on the floor that was composed of a Xiomaran and Raunen.

"Uhg…"

"Get off me, you bag of flab," Ashei muttered, shoving Tsukiko off of her.

"Hey, I resent that…"

"Who's there?" The voice came from behind a ragged curtained doorway.

"Ryn-baby-sweetheart, it's _meeee_!" Tsukiko scrambled to her feet and rushed across the room, darting behind the curtain. "I- _ow…_"

A resounding slap echoed into the room. Ashei stood up and shot me a stupefied glance.

"How _dare_ you – How _dare_ you waltz in here?" a female's voice shrieked. "I have not seen you in over a month, you bitch! No letters, no notes, not even a goodbye!"

"I had to go suddenly and you know that," Tsukiko whined back. "The General told me I couldn't have any contact with anyone! And if I did, you know he'd come in here and take you away to a place where I would never be able to find you; and then he'd most likely kill me. Did you want that to happen?"

"No!" There was a strangled sob. "N-No I didn't… oh gods, Tsu…"

There was near-silence; the only sounds from then on were the bustling of the outside street and the muffled crying of the mystery female.

Ashei glanced at me again. "I'm bored," she mouthed. "And it's all her fault. Can I kill her _now_?"

* * *

It was the next day when the identity of the mystery girl was revealed to us; the day before, Ashei and I had taken the time to scout the town, mentally noting down the Xiomari bases and the like, which had continued 'til sundown. It was morning when Tsukiko entered the main room, followed by a girl whom the green Wolf referred to as 'Aderyn'. 

She was a plain looking girl: her hair was medium-length and the colour of coffee, tied back into a short ponytail; her eyes were a vivid forest green, pointed in each corner slightly, giving her the impression of a bird's eyes (which would explain the large wings on her back); she was garbed in a simple green dress, which had obviously been altered to allow the rounded bump protruding from her belly…

One thing that was not plain, however, was her age – she was barely sixteen and already carrying a child. Such things were unheard of in Hyrule, and it surprised even Ashei.

"Lowest age of child-bearers is eighteen, as that is the legal age of sexual intercouse," the Xiomari warrior murmured, frowning. "It's just… gods…"

Aderyn bowed her head. "I didn't mean to… Ceri and I were safe, but this time…" She shrugged. "And then he got taken – the Dragons never come back… I had to keep something of him alive."

"We did not come here to judge; we came here to help," I replied softly.

"Have you been to see the General yet?" Aderyn asked, wings twitching slightly.

Tsukiko winced. "Uh…"

"_What_?" Aderyn shrieked, causing Tsukiko to cower even more. "They'll come looking for you!"

"I know, but fuck them."

"Language!"

"Sorry!"

"Don't apologise to me – apologise to Lump!"

The Wolf caressed the clothed bump softly. "I'm sorry. Don't ever repeat the word Auntie Tsuki said, Lump; that was a _bad_ word…"

"Oh!" The Bird giggled suddenly. "That tickles!"

Ashei was still scowling, frustration clear in her expression; Tsukiko caught the stare and stuck her tongue out in a very childish manner, eyes clenched shut so tightly that only a thin line of her green markings could be seen. Aderyn giggled again, although it was stifled as she tried to keep her lips closed.

I sighed, a headache starting to form on my brow. "Ahem…"

Three pairs of eyes shot towards me and a chorus of 'sorry, Sheik…' was mumbled.

"When did the Xiomaran come into Raun?" I asked, folding my arms and leaning back against the plainly plastered wall.

Tsukiko and Aderyn exchanged glances. "About… a year ago, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," the Wolf affirmed, nodding. "Two months before Lump joined us."

"It started off small time, if that sounds understandable," Aderyn continued, moving over to the counter and filling a silvery kettle with water from a bucket of clean water. "They just appeared – a small group of 'em – and everyone was really wary cos we all knew what happened all those years ago… then more and more appeared, and eventually, they just stormed the castle and forced the elders and King to hand over the power… and then… we became Xiomar's forced ally."

"All the important Raunens got taken. Like Dragons – they _all_ got taken, that's why Ceri's gone…"

"_So sound is stopped from getting out, via magic, correct?" I asked, offhandedly, staring around the tent._

"_Hai."_

"_And, since it is audibly defended, I'm guessing it's armoured."_

_Imp nodded stiffly. "But not with a spell – it's made of dragon hide…"_

The breath caught in my throat, and a sickening feeling bubbled in the pit of my stomach, so potent I actually felt nauseous. When this feeling had developed, I had missed out Tsukiko's list of Raunen species that had been taken, but I paid no heed to this fact.

"…And them eagles – high and mighty bas- I mean, fatherless people…" Tsukiko trailed off after Aderyn sent her a motherly scolding glare, the kettle boiling on the cooker.

"Perhaps," Ashei muttered. "It would be best that we make our way over to the rebellion's base. We came here to help, so let's get this over and done with, yeah?"

I nodded in agreement.

"Sure, sure." She stood up.

"Just remember, Tsu, about your facade…" Aderyn murmured.

"Facade?"

Aderyn sighed, eyes flickering to Tsukiko then back to Ashei and I. "The Raunen army – the rebellion too – doesn't allow females in the rank. We're for the jobs behind the lines: paperwork, cooking, cleaning – all the meagre basics. Tsu's not like that, though."

"I'm not a prossy, you mean."

"Tsu…" A frown settled on the Bird's tanned brow. "It was either selling her body or the army; we don't have many homeless men now because they're taken away to be in the forces."

"So you pretend to be a boy? How the hell do you manage that?" Ashei asked, tone full of surprise.

"Easy – I ain't that girly looking anyway, and I wear a sort of… magic corset-_thing_ to keep the mountains down, if ya catch me drift. As for the rest, I just don't get nekkid in front of the guys; they all think I'm some traumatised rape victim who don't like their body – they respect me, in a strange way."

"Though they do send you to Hyrule to get help," I commented. "If you had been caught by any Xiomaran, or if Isidor was not a conniving rat, you would have been killed. A mere scapegoat."

"I know. But it's me duty." Tsukiko paused a moment to beam widely. "Anyway, carrying on – me hair's long, but this bandana-thing hides most of it; clever, eh? And… I think that's it."

"Where do you get these things from?"

"Ryn, who got them from Ceri, who's magic, cos he's a Dragon and he's a bastard."

"Tsu!"

"Yiiis?"

Aderyn sighed, annoyance clear in her breath. "Whatever. So, guys, you better not call her 'Tsukiko' around anyone who doesn't know – the rebellion members specifically."

"Then what _do_ we call you?" Ashei grinned; obviously, a number of suggestions had popped into her head.

"George."

Ashei halted; she clearly hadn't been expecting that. "…George."

There was a bang at the door. "Open up!"

Tsukiko and Aderyn froze, blood escaping from their faces instantly and eyes wide. With shaky movements, the Bird took the kettle off the fire and took a deep breath.

"One moment…" she called, biting her lip. "Tsu, go – now! Out the bedroom window, and go straight to the base; pretend you only just got into town."

But before Tsukiko could nod, the door burst open, the hinges screeching as they struggled to stay connected. A group of men rushed in, each bearing the signs of a being a canine; they wasted not a single second looking around – they simply strode up to Tsukiko and grabbed her by the hair, clasping her wrists behind her back in metal shackles, dragging her along the floor towards the door, where a single man stood, waiting.

* * *

Demi: ooohhh, dear... 

Still no Link? -le gasp- now where has he gone?

Review to find out... ish...


	41. 40: Shut Up!

_Chapter no. :_ 40  
_Chapter title:_ Shut Up!  
_Story rating:_ T (for now...)  
_BETAed:_ **Purr-fectly Betaed** (mahoakitti)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
yumie-darkness123  
JtheChosen1  
Goddess of All Knowing-ness (liz)  
Daciamian101  
Ryukai-MJ  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
_Notes: _My kitti wasn't well -pouts- well, she's better now, and betaed this chapter... and the next... oh, and the one after that... yes... oops, I forgot the one after that as well XD Demi's been on firrrre.  
P.S. Well... you _won't_ enjoy the chapter, but at least you'll find out what happens to Link, ne? Ne?  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it:  
_**"Hey can I park my car in your garage/wink wink/"  
"Is it a limo or a mini?"  
"Oh.../smirk/ definitely a limo..." **

He was a foreboding fellow, hazel eyes harsh and cutting, his short, scruffy hair and beard a very dark brown, almost black. His form was large, muscles clear beneath his quite regal armour; he was, however, not as threatening as Lyall, however…

"Dearest George," the man growled, squatting to her level when she was forced onto her knees. "I gave you a mission – do you remember? It was to get help from the sovereign of Hyrule and bring them back. A simple task that even a street rat like you could carry through. However…" He drew back a fist, before ploughing it straight into her cheek. "That, boy, was a month ago – give or take a few days. Why?"

Tsukiko coughed, spitting blood. "I… brought help."

"A few weeks too late, boy."

"They… held me captive…"

"Hyrule?"

"The Xiomaran – they've taken over Hyrule too… the Princess is being controlled without her knowledge – she would not give any help. But I found help!"

"What group have you found?"

"… Their numbers have been whittled to be honest, sir," Tsukiko continued, fear apparent in her voice. "The Great Hero is helping a captured village-"

"The Great Hero?" the man repeated, grabbing her jaw and pulling her closer. "You got the Great Hero?"

"Not quite…" she replied, managing to speak, despite the slight loss over moving her mouth. "He would have accompanied us, but… he is on his own quest, set by the Three themselves…"

"Then who have you brought?"

"Us," I spoke up. Ashei came to stand beside me; all attention went to us. 

"A Sheikah…? But…" The man stood, brow narrowing. "Is this some kind of joke? The Sheikah are all gone – dead and buried."

"Obviously not," Ashei muttered. 

The man's gaze shot to her. "You are Xiomari – you smell like one."

"No, she is Hylian," I replied stoically. "Her father is Xiomari and she hails from there, but her mother is Hylian and that is where her allegiance lies."

"And how can we trust you?" he demanded, standing and moving over to us, cloak swishing about his heels. "You are betrayers, Sheikah, and you bring with you a traitorous Xiomari _girl_ – we have no need of you. You will only cause us misery."

"Sir, the Three-"

"Shut him up!" the man roared, glaring over his shoulder. Another male nodded stiffly and squatted, holding a large, gloved hand over Tsukiko's mouth, keeping her head in place. "Go back to Hyrule and destroy them – leave us be. We have enough shit on our plates already."

"It is the charge of both my Princess and the Three that I come here and help," I told him, just as he turned away from me. "Either you allow me to, or I do so myself."

He raised his hand to backhand me, but I dodged, dropping to the floor and flipping away, knives between my fingers in mere seconds; my stance was defensive, crouched and ready to react. Ashei, too, reacted, her sword sliding silently out of its sheath and glinting purely in the light. The other men also brought their swords up, but the leader did not; he simply stood there, tan eyes boring into mine.

There was a flapping noise, which caused everyone to glance at Aderyn, whose wings were stretched and trembling in extreme agitation.

"Stop this!" she cried. "How insane can you get? You are being offered help – by a Sheikah, no less! Though their past is filled with deceit, a pledge made by one is an oath upon blood, something that will be carried out, even if it costs them their last breath. And you are throwing it away like a piece of trash? You disgust me. Our people deserve more than this – and you would rather they suffer longer than give up pitiful pride. You give our people a bad name."

"I disgust you?" he repeated, advancing on her. "You disgust _me_, you little whore. _You_ give our people a bad name. I hope both you and your bastard child die a slow, painful death."

"Don't bring my child into this! It has done nothing wrong – and it still has a father, I know it does! Ceri is still alive – I know he is."

"Then you are a fool, harlot," he growled. "And did you know that it is a felony to know about secret missions set by us? I guess we need to silence you."

"Why would I talk to anyone about these 'missions'? I want freedom for our people – for my child!"

"So, boy," the man drawled, turning slowly and swaggering over to Tsukiko. "Why do you associate with her? Are you planning a happy family? Playing daddy to a bastard child?"

Her yellow eyes were bright and wild, anger swarming through the honey depths; but she could not speak, the hand still clamped over her mouth.

"If you two do indeed care about Raun's freedom, then why did you not come to us sooner? Reports say you entered town yesterday; I could accuse you of treason against the crown – that's punishable by death, y'know."

My scowl deepened, a sneer curling my lips. "I'm tempted," I admitted, "to say that now, I'm not too enthusiastic about helping your people, if every Raunen is like you. However, it is my crown and country's wish that I aid this land – even if it is not welcomed."

'_Leave, Sheik_,' Raka whispered in my mind. '_You have to leave __**now**__.'_

'Why?' I demanded.

'_Guards – Xiomari guards – are heading this way; they heard the commotion of the General and his men entering the girl's house. If they find you, the country will be put on alert and nowhere will be safe._'

It was then that I felt it – a pull at the ethereal pool, a magic reserve that all who were not blessed with natural magic had access to, but not all had the knowledge to tap into it; it was then that I realised that this was where the Xiomaran were getting their magic from.

Feeling the energy of another is a strange sensation; it is like a pulling sensation, as the two auras (or multiple) connect and contrast, battling to overpower the other.

"People are coming."

"What?"

I turned sharply to the man. "Your entry to this house has brought Xiomari guards."

"I hear nothing, and I have not been notified."

"I can feel them approaching, and these are magic bearers, obviously disguised," I retorted. "We have to leave."

"Be quiet. I make the orders."

I was growing frustrated. "We must leave!"

'_Fall back,' _Raka murmured silkily, his voice actually echoing in my ear; I could feel the whispery breath over the shell of my ear and I shuddered. Looking down, I saw shadowy hands softly grip my hips. '_Just relax and fall back, Sheik… I will catch you.'_

Unconsciously, I did as told, his voice and touch reminding me of Hero (however harsher these things were than his). Things disappeared in front of me in blotches, like ink in water, but the feel of a sturdy body behind me grew bolder. I leant back into it, hands resting over his.

"Is this submission? Are you submitting to me?" he asked huskily in my ear.

A floor, with the texture of water trapped in silk, began to make itself known under my feet and the falling sensation stopped.

"No…" I replied, shaking my head, pulling away from him. I turned to him, taking in the appearance of Hero, but the colours were all wrong: Hero was sun-kissed, but Raka was moon-kissed – dark, pale and murky. "I'm not, don't you think that for a second." I paused. "What happened to the others?"

"I had the men transported to the base, but I placed Tsukiko, Ashei and Aderyn in a room in an inn that Tsukiko frequented; the landlady is friends with her and they will be safe. And so will you."

I frowned, but said nothing.

"So, Sheik… where is your Hero?" he asked, a taunt clear in his voice. "Left you, I assume."

"He is busy," I replied, my eyes narrowing.

"Oh, but he isn't – he's quite carefree at the moment."

Again, I said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

"Sheik…" he stepped closer, and pulled me against him. "Sheik… he's dead."

* * *

"Sheik…?"

The voice of Ashei drifted over to me. I was sat in an old oak tree, beside a trickling river; the moon had started its ascent already – time passed so quickly nowadays…

She stood below me, looking up. She said nothing for a while, and quickly, she decided to climb up to me, sitting on the thick branch beside me, leaning back against the trunk and staring up at the moon through the gaps in the boughs also. She had changed from her armour into simple clothing, made of plain leather breeches and a cotton shirt.

She sighed. "You saved us back there."

I said nothing. 

"Thank you, Sh-"

"He's dead."

She froze. "What?"

"Hero's dead."

"How…" She swallowed thickly. "H-How can you be so sure?"

"I can't tell you exactly and to the fullest extent…" I whispered. A single tear fell from my eye, but disappeared beneath my cowl quickly. "But… he's gone…"

"He can't be, Sheik!" she cried, leaning closer to me. "Tell me how you know. Was it another dream?"

"No…" I reached into my tabard and pulled out a scroll. "This came from Her Highness…"

I held it out to her. It was a message, given to me by Raka, who said he had intercepted it from a messenger sent to me. Upon receiving it, I didn't want to believe it – I wanted to tear it into a thousand pieces – but it bore her seal, something magic cannot replicate. And within the message…

In the message was his death certificate. His… his… _body_ was in Ordon, had been since his… _death_ and would remain there forever; his… passing was caused by vicious, poisoned injuries, which he sustained in battle that the villagers could not heal, and he died of wounds later that morning… the very moment I left Hyrule… the country had gone into mourning and a black shroud enveloped the land… 

"I killed him…" I whispered. "I don't care what is said, I will always feel responsible for his death. I left him and he died."

"Sheik…" she breathed, eyes wide.

"We're doomed. The Great Hero is dead and it's all my fault."

* * *

Demi: oooooh shite. I'm in for it now...

Review and tell me how evil I am.


	42. 41: Goddamn it!

_Chapter no. :_ 41  
_Chapter title:_ Goddamn it!  
_Story rating:_ T (for now...)  
_BETAed:_ **Purr-fectly Betaed** (mahoakitti)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**Ryukai-MJ  
JtheChosen1  
Demonwolf98  
Daciamian101  
Crimson luma  
Goddess of All Knowing-ness (liz)**  
_Notes: _I decided to put you guys outta your misery : )  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it:_  
**He's not dead... he's electroencephalographically challenged.**

* * *

Time passed with blurry thoughts and sights from the moment I knew of his death. Our help in Raun had been accepted by the King – who had long since been in hiding – and we were involved in plans. Every night, I crept out and surveyed the town, noting down the patterns of the guarding duties and gradually infiltrating the castle upon the hill, where the Xiomari Lord was.

I did not want to do this anymore. Hero's death rocked me more than anyone else's death had – and I had lost quite a few friends, most Gerudo, who died of illness or even old age. I felt… empty – like my life was no longer worth living. I didn't care about Hyrule, or anything else; all I wanted was for Hero to be beside me, to hold me, to love me…

Every night, I allowed a single tear to escape my eye. I refused to cry or break down; my sense of duty, however compressed and damaged, was still there, along with my promise to Impaz – I _would_ bring dignity to the Sheikah, and me being dead did nothing to aid that.

Tsukiko and Ashei, I know, had noticed but I ignored that fact, concentrating on the matters at hand. As soon as Raun was freed, I could return to Hyrule, return to Ordon, return to Hero…

Raun didn't know of the destruction of the Great Hero; it was a secret between Ashei, Tsukiko and I. The Raunen population remained in hope that he would come and free them, with light shining behind him, the Master Sword glinting in the pure glow and smiting the darkness. I sickened me that I gave them hope; but I could not dash it.

I wanted my Raisa with me, I wanted Impaz with me, I wanted Narboora with me – I even wanted Imp with me! I _needed_ someone with me, to stand proudly by my side and help me along; I was asking for help – I really was in trouble.

Movement caught my eye.

I was on my routine midnight scout, perched on the spire of a temple, red eyes locked onto a nearby alleyway. How many times had I done this? Three or four, most definitely, but I cannot remember clearly.

Moving closer to the stirring, I dropped into the very alley where I saw the movement. There, before me, was a cloaked figure; small in stature, possibly a child.

I frowned. "State your name and purpose."

"Oh…" They turned to me, slanting their little weight onto their hip. "My name?"

I recognised that voice; my eyes widened.

"Imp?"

He threw back the hood, grinning… well, impishly. "Hai, Sheik-sempai."

"What…? What are you doing here?"

"We came to help… although, we _did_ miss you."

"We? I'm guessing Lyall's with you."

"Hai," he replied, nodding. "Plus someone else, who needs to see you. They don't know I've come to get you, so it should be a surprise - not a pleasant one, however."

I paused. "How is Hyrule fairing?"

"The Xiomaran are trying to get the people to see them as possible saviours, if you catch my drift…" he murmured, hate filled in his tone and the singular eye narrowing. "But…" A smirk curled his lips, eyes and very aura seeming to darken. "I got to kill Maralah…"

My eyes closed for a brief moment.

"Come on," Imp murmured, stepping closer. It was then, when the moon caught his form, that I noticed his lower clothing; baggy trousers tucked into white bindings just below the knee, which went down his calves, disappearing into ankle boots, black in colour. "We're rather open here."

"Indeed." I paused for a second. "Where are we heading?"

Imp unconsciously glanced behind him. "A deserted barn, just outside town."

I nodded and, together, we leapt up onto the rooftop above us (and, unbeknownst to us, a second later, a patrol of guards walked through the very alley). With speed, we darted from roof to roof, using trees when we crossed the main square. I was surprised at Imp's aptitude, and he later informed me that if it weren't for Senka (the demon inside of him), he would not have the ability that took at least a couple of years of training.

The barn we were heading to was indeed just outside of town. It was on the main road, toeing the boundary between town and country. It was a small shelter, a single room, but sturdy and well-built. We were forced to traverse the road by foot, as Nyx – who was safely in a town stable – would have brought attention.

We reached the barn quickly and without notice. Outside the closed doors was a large wolf, blue eyes wild even in its docile state.

"The moon's cycle in Raun is different to Hyrule's," Imp murmured, near-gliding over to the black wolf and smiling when large, shaggy-furred arms curled around his lithe form. "Lyall must suffer another night for the moon shines full tonight."

Lyall looked down at the boy wrapped in his arms and let loose a sound that was a cross between a growl and a hum; whatever the noise was classed as, it was a questioning sound.

Imp smiled. "Hai, onii-san. I think it is for the best."

The Wolf made another sound, and it sounded like a derisive snort.

"My demon is as old as time – of course I'm too mature for my own good." He looked at me. "The person you came to see is inside, most likely asleep; he's tired – been through a lot. But… onegai, Sheik-sempai, do not be mad with him. He will explain all."

I frowned, but nodded nonetheless, even if it was in semi-confusion. Imp was still smiling, though it changed quickly into an expression of surprise as Lyall picked the boy up and strode off into the darkness.

I turned to the barn, suddenly cautious. What had Imp meant? Did I know this person? The questions ran through my mind.

Moving silently, I moved over to the door and peered through a crack in the wood; inside was what looked like a bundle of brown cloth, curled up around a crackling fire. I hesitantly eased the door open and snuck in, closing the door quickly yet silently, taking a second to analyse the situation; Imp would not leave me to an enemy, but who knew if this person was tricking the boy?

But before I could inch closer, an item caught my eye; it was the other side of the hidden person – a sword. But that's not what stopped me; it was the fact that the sword was gleaming white-silver and had a very characteristic purple hilt.

I froze. My blood turned… it felt cold, but I don't remember exactly – I was just in a state of absolute shock.

I strode over to the bundle and pulled the blanket away from them, eyes going wider in even disbelief. There… _he_ was… it was him… his golden hair was in disarray, blue eyes squinting in the sudden light…

I snapped. I leapt onto him (not in a good way, let me point that out) and held one of my knives to his neck, his jaw gripped in my other hand.

"Bastard!" I hissed, leaning over him. "Give me one goddamn reason why _**I**_ shouldn't kill you now."

He swallowed. "Sheik…"

"Tell me."

"…I can't…"

I was now shaking with strong emotions. "I thought you were dead. I have your death certificate sent by Her Highness as proof of that."

"I know…"

"_You know?_" I repeated in disbelief. I paused. "I cried, Link." His eyes widened. "I cried over you. I hadn't shed a single tear for over ten years until you did this. The pain you've inflicted on me hurts more than the fiercest wound I've ever had and I hate it…" Like before, a solitary tear fell from my eye. "I hate the fact that you… you have this power over me… I've realised I can't be apart from you – ironic that it is your supposed 'death' that makes me recognize that."

"Sheik, I'm sorry, but I had to do that…" His watery eyes were even more liquid as he raised one hand to cup my cheek. "Can I explain?"

"You better. You goddamn better explain."

He sighed shakily. "Maralah managed to capture me. Their weapons had a higher concentration of the poison embedded in the metal and… I got loads of wounds, meaning I…" He sighed. "Imp was ultimately the one who saved me. As soon as you left Raisa at Kakariko, he left with Lyall and freed me, killing Maralah… I did die, Sheik. My heart stopped beating. But Raisa brought me back – I don't know how, but I know it has something to do with the Ruby Shard…

"Before I was brought back, though, Zelda saw my body; that's why you got my death certificate and why I'm legally dead… do you understand?"

I shuddered, closing my eyes.

"I came back for you, Sheik. I came back because I love you and because I need you, and you need me."

His other hand touched mine, the one that was holding the knife. The second I felt his skin contact mine, I let go of the blade; it fell to the floor with a clatter. My hold on his jaw lessened to a whisper of a hold, and he, too, took hold of that hand. He cradled them and kissed each finger tenderly.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "I'm sorry for everything. I promise that you'll always have me – always."

He eased himself to a sitting position and curled his arms around me, pulling me against his chest. I sighed, leaning forward, my eyes closing unconsciously as his scent, his warmth and his aura surrounded me once again; I had almost forgotten how content I was during times like this (although, it wasn't everyday he was 'killed' and then reunited with me).

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" he whispered. "But…" His tone grew playful. "You didn't have to try and kill me."

"I did," I muttered. "You once told me to remind you not to get on my bad side – that was your reminder."

"Oh… ya, forgot about that. That was with the Gorons, wasn't it?"

"Indeed it was."

"And I got on your bad side?"

"Hm… not quite; you were almost there."

"How _do_ I get on your bad side?"

I didn't reply.

"Sheik?"

"If someone killed another that I loved." I sighed. "If Maralah killed you, _he_ would be on my bad side… but for you to be on my bad side… I don't know – guess we'll have to wait and see."

I felt him nod before he rested his cheek on my hair, arms secure around my waist, hands splayed on my back, moving every so often in soothing actions. I shifted closer to him, my knees still either side of his body; I knew that this position would be very suggestive to someone if they entered the barn, but I didn't care – I hadn't been held by someone in this way and so I was going to savour it… whilst it was still chaste, at the very least.

"Don't I get a kiss?" he murmured in my ear.

"Do you deserve one?"

"For someone who went through the pain of dying about a week ago, yes." He paused, pushing me up so we could look each other in the eye, nudging my cowl down. "And for someone who suffered the pain of losing a loved one and carrying on with a duty, you deserve so much more."

He leant in, breath tickling my lips, as if asking for permission; I gave it to him, leaning closer to him and closing the gap, pressing our lips together. He smiled gently, applying more pressure and moving the kiss into a more passionate zone, drawing me closer and closer into him. I sighed when he asked permission, opening my mouth willingly and meeting his tongue with my own; tingles shot through my very veins and my heart was beating so rapidly.

His hands, which were now gripping my hips, pulled me nearer, so not an inch of air was between us, but I didn't care; I was lost in him.

I heard him groan deep in his throat and, without warning, he rolled us over, pinning me to the ground. My muscles tensed in reflex and he halted, pulling away with a questioning look. I shook my head, hands shifting to card through his hair, pulling him back down to resume the kiss with renewed fervour; he was all too happy to comply.

However, he pulled away again. It was my turn to shoot him a confused stare, but that failed quickly, my eyes fluttering as he went for my neck, usually hidden by my mask; he kissed, nipped and licked the skin of my throat, invoking a deep, contented pleasure to my nerves, causing me to sigh breathlessly, especially when he began to suck on a patch of skin with the intent to mark me as his own, hips pushing against mine and-

"Ahem…"

We shot apart, gazes shooting to the door. In the entrance stood a rain-drenched Imp, as well as a dripping werewolf; humour shone clear in their eyes.

"Gomen ne," Imp murmured, bowing slightly. "But it got rather… _wet_ outside and we thought that inside would be better; it appears not." He grinned, pushing a lock of sodden silver out of his singular eye. "We don't mind a bit of passion – you are, of course, reunited lovers – but just keep it down… ne?"

"He's too perverted for his own good," Hero muttered, glancing at me through the corner of his eye.

The boy's eye went wide. "Me? _Perverted_? Itai!"

Imp strode to the other side of the room, ignoring Hero from then on, who shifted off of me, sitting cross-legged with his back to the younger. Lyall followed Imp, after closing the large doors, and moved over to the boy, his wolfish face grimacing as he began to morph back. The boy took initiative and stood in front of him, his cloaked form, however small, hiding the worst of Lyall's naked state; Imp, suddenly, reached out towards us with an outstretched arm.

Beside us was a neatly folded pile of clothing, and it seemed like that was what Imp was pointing at, as it began to hover in the air, supported by greyish tendrils; the clothes flew over to the boy, avoiding the fire by making a wide circle around it.

"Here…" Imp whispered, holding the clothes out to the elder.

Lyall smirked gratefully, ruffling the younger's hair affectionately, before pulling on a pair of greying breeches, leaving the cotton shirt bundled on the floor; he then picked the boy up and walked over to the corner, slumping down against the wall and holding Imp close.

"I thought you thought of each other in a brotherly way… that doesn't seem brotherly to me," Hero commented, glancing over his shoulder.

"He's warm," Imp murmured, his single eye closing. "That's an advantage of having a werewolf for a friend; their body temperatures are that of a hot water bottle."

"It comes in handy when you're stuck in the Nieves," Lyall added. "I don't feel cold at all."

"Lucky you…" Hero muttered, rolling his eyes.

I sat up, holding back a sound of surprise when Hero, also, pulled me back into his lap, this time sideways, arms coiling around me once again. He nuzzled my hair, sighing in contentment; I gripped the front of his tunic unconsciously as my eyes slid closed – I think the action was that of a child's; I didn't want him to leave me again.

Never.

* * *

Demi: ...Does this mean I'm forgiven?


	43. 42: Stuck

_Chapter no. :_ 42  
_Chapter title: _Stuck  
_Story rating:_ T (for now...)  
_BETAed:_ **Purr-fectly Betaed** (mahoakitti)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**EbonyShroud  
JtheChosen1  
Ryukai-MJ  
KurokazePhoenix  
Goddess of All Knowing-ness  
(Anonymous reviewer) - your name doesn't show up now that ff(dot)net has turned _ghey_  
Crimson luna  
Lil Miss Spookiness  
**_Notes: _Onward ho! (no, sorry, I really shouldn't call you that, I'm sorry)... -sigh- this story is getting way too long...  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it:  
_**I dream a lot, but I'm not a very good sleeper**

* * *

"You've been working?"

I glanced at him, watching him spoon the warm soup into his mouth. "I have been helping the resistance infiltrate the castle, yes."

"Oh." He paused to blow on the hot broth. "Any progress?"

"Not much…" I admitted, staring up at the rafters of the barn, squinting slightly at the beams of morning light that shone through the far window. "The castle is guarded by magic; I dare not enter that far without knowing what type of magic the Xiomaran have and what enchantments protect it." I sighed. "Lots of Raunen have gone – namely the Dragons – and… we do not know what has happened to them, if they are still alive." I averted my gaze to the ground. "Maralah's tent was made of dragon hide…"

"Bastard…" I heard him mutter. "I'm glad he's dead…"

"So am I…" Imp drawled, lacing his fingers in the steam of his soup; it was strange – he was wide awake, even though (according to him and Lyall) he had not slept since the night of his birth; this had to be true, since he had the dark bruises around his eye and the fact that he did not even sleep the previous night. "One bastard down – six to go."

"Do you know the warlords?" Hero asked, sipping his soup.

"Oh, the males I know particularly well, if you get my drift; I'm the whore of Xiomar. The most exclusive and expensive one, but a whore nonetheless."

"Cub, quiet. Don't talk about yourself that way," Lyall growled from beside the door; he was on guard duty.

"Hai, hai, gomen, gomen." Imp rolled his eyes. "The females I know… kind of. They usually got their own man-whores to fuck me whilst they watched." He said this whilst scratching his chin nonchalantly.

"Damnit, Cub!" Lyall snapped. "Stop it! Stop talking about it so… so… _calmly_!"

"I'm saying it calmly because it's life and it happened. It was fate that all the shit happened; the Three decided what happened, so it must have a reason for happening."

"You shouldn't think about it that way. If you do, then I'm still supposed to be dead," Hero pointed out.

"But perhaps I was supposed to revive you with the Phoenix's help?" Imp countered. He suddenly paused, looking pensive. "Oh, sorry, correction on the warlord part - I don't know the Twins… they refused to do me… part of me is insulted and I don't know why."

I shot him a warning stare before I asked, "Twins?"

"Mm hm… the Twins - Corentin and Hung."

Hero snorted on his soup, choking for a breath while after.

"_Hung_…" he rasped, chuckling brokenly.

Imp rolled his single eye.

Lyall cleared his throat. "The Twins - formally known as the Warlords of Air and Water - are the apathetic lords of Xiomar; they don't give a shit about anyone except for each other."

Surprisingly, the werewolf pulled a box out of his breast pocket, drawing out a white stick and lighting it with a match. He sucked in a deep breath, before holding the cigarette between his thumb and forefinger, blowing out a cloud of smoke.

"To understand them fully, you've got to look at the warlords on a scale; Maralah was on the bottom rung, and Isidor is the top."

"Isidor is a warlord?" Hero asked; he had overcome his little… episode.

Lyall nodded. "As well as the heir to the Xiomari throne; spoilt brat." He once again inhaled on the cigarette. "Ever heard of a woman called Pele?"

"Maralah mentioned her," I murmured.

"She's the second best. Her speciality is fire."

"She was supposed to be posted on the Goron's mountain," Imp commented, his gaze focused on his own soup. "But she kept her general there and she went… somewhere."

"So that was Pele's general I killed… oh…"

Lyall and Imp stared at Hero with disbelief.

"You what?" the werewolf asked.

Hero scowled. "He stabbed Sheik - what else was I supposed to do?"

"No, pup, ya misunderstand me. I meant 'what' in the sense of 'what the fuck?'."

"Ohh… um… I still don't get it."

"Pup…"

"What onii-san and I mean is that Pele's general is one of the best warriors in Xiomar; we want to know how you defeated him," the boy filled in.

Hero shrugged. "Arrow through the brain whilst…" He looked sadly at me.

"I said it before, pup, and I'll say it again - you're a good marksman; even when half-dead."

"Thanks," he answered with a grin. "Anyway, carry on with your description of the warlords."

Lyall grunted. "Below Pele, are the warlords of Spirit and Shadow… nothing is really known about them - not even Imp knows anything about them…"

"I know they're lesbians," the boy piped in.

The black wolf sighed, a trail of smoke disappearing into the air, ignoring Imp's comment. "And then there's Hung and Corentin. Hung's older, and by a few years, so in technicality they're not twins; they look exactly the same, although Corentin's hair is deep navy and Hung's more of a deep sapphire. Nay the greatest information, I know - give me a chance; I'm just tellin' you everything I know."

"Well, it'll help when we come face to face - we'll be able to distinguish them," Hero replied with a chuckle. "Which one's which? As in element-wise."

"Hung is Air, Corentin is Water."

"Ah…" Hero nodded. "And then there's…"

"Maralah, but you don't need to worry about him anymore."

"No, we don't," Imp murmured, standing and moving over to the werewolf, plucking the white stick out of the elder's grip; he held the cigarette to his lips and inhaled, eye closing in what seemed to be bliss.

"Cub-"

"Your fault for getting me addicted," Imp shot back.

"You're fucking thirteen-"

"Fourteen in a few days."

"Still thirteen," Lyall growled, gaze stuck outside. "I'm immortal in the sense of killing myself, and so it cannay kill me. You, on the other hand, are human and still growing; it'll stem your growth… even more."

"I'm short, yes I know. Stop telling me this."

"Well, you stop smoking."

"I'll stop when you stop."

"Fuck that."

Imp smirked. "My words exactly."

"They really are like siblings," Hero muttered, draining his soup. "Lyall." He caught the elder's attention. "Who do you think is in charge of Raun?"

The werewolf shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Damn…"

"It won't be Isidor, we can be sure of that," I murmured. "I doubt it would be Pele… so we've narrowed it down to four; there's been no show of elemental power, however."

"Have there been storms?"

I shook my head. "No."

"An eclipse?"

"No."

"Sickness?"

"No."

"Damn…" Lyall cursed, brow knitting over tempestuous blue orbs.

"Say, Sheik… do Tsukiko and Ashei know you're out here?" Hero asked me.

"No."

"…Do you suppose we should go there soon? They could be getting worried."

"Not exactly," I replied, staring boredly at the fire. "Occasionally, I have stayed away for days at a time and they have become accustomed to it."

"I wouldn't become accustomed to it," Hero remarked, eyes wide.

I smirked, eyes unfocused. "I know you wouldn't."

I knew he was smiling warmly at me, gaze soft and mind whizzing with thousands of thoughts. The atmosphere in the room seemed to calm slightly, as we all settled into comfortable silence…

"Hai, will you excuse me for a moment?"

Everyone looked to Imp, who was stepping over Lyall and across the threshold of the barn.

"Cub, where are you going?"

"I have some important business to attend to."

Hero frowned. "What is it?"

"There's a bucket outside I need to be sick in. The love in this room is making me so nauseous it's not even funny."

With that said, the boy disappeared into the cool morning.

"One day," Hero muttered. "That boy is gonna fall hopelessly in love and I'm just going to sit and laugh."

I didn't fail to notice the grim smile that kicked up the corner of Lyall's lips as the werewolf stared forlornly after the Sheikah boy.

* * *

Back at the underground base, the room went deathly silent, all gazes directed at us. The room's inhabitants were mostly the resistance's rabble, and were staring wide eyed and jawed; the serving wenches were a step away from dropping their glasses, however empty or full.

Tsukiko stumbled forward. "L-Link? You… fuck, why ain't'cha dead, you shitty bastard?!"

"Hey to you too," Hero muttered.

"You gave us a fucking scare! You-"

"George, shut the hell up; that's the Great Hero you're shouting at, y'know," someone yelled.

"You shut the hell up, Parkson!" Tsukiko hollered back. "Or I'll come over there and cut ya tiny dick off! I'll shout at him if I want to."

A group of men burst into laughter, obviously finding her threat very minuscule and weak; one male was staring at Tsukiko with what appeared to be a lecherous stare, but the male-impostor either did not notice or paid no heed.

"I guess Sheik's had his turn," Tsukiko muttered, glowering fiercely. "As much as he'll hate me for tellin' you this, he wasn't right at all since he got the message from t'princess. I expect you to make it up to him, and then some. Feckin' heroes - think they're all that, eh, boys?"

Cheers erupted from the rabble and a few men grabbed serving girls, who giggled when they were pulled onto the men's laps.

"Ts- _George_, I'm sorry. I'll explain later." He offered her a comforting smile.

"Ya, ya…"

"Hey, sweetums," a voice slurred nearby; I heard Imp yelp soon after. Turning, I saw the boy had been pulled onto a man's lap, and was being near-drooled over by his companions. "What's a little doll like you doing hanging around with them?"

"Get off of me," Imp drawled, crossing his arms.

"Oh, so you're a boy, eh?" The man grinned, sliding a hand up the boy's clothed thigh; the child's gaze followed the hand. "Ah, that's okay – I'm not fussy… I bet your ass is sweet-tight. Wanna ride?"

Lyall's growl was so loud that the whole room heard it, and everyone (thankfully) noticed the fact that I now had sharp knives between my fingers, ready to be thrown into someone's neck. The men who were fawning over my fellow Sheikah froze, gazes slowly moving up to meet our glares.

"Remove your hands, _gentlemen_, and let the boy go," I said calmly, eyes narrowed; I knew that if I didn't get Imp away from them, Lyall would go crazy, and then, I doubt their comrades would be very happy if the werewolf killed them.

They did as told, at a snail's pace, and Imp stood up, brushing imaginary dirt off of his trousers, before he moved over to Lyall, who was silently fuming, lip twitching as a continuous snarl forced its way out of his throat.

"I swear to the Three above," the werewolf growled, sliding an arm around Imp and dragging him against his bigger frame. "I swear that if you ever - _ever_ - even touch a single hair on his head, I will hang you by your own heartstrings from the tallest castle spire - _do you understand me_?"

The men nodded dumbly.

"Arigato, onii-san, Sheik-senpai," the boy said, staring over his shoulder at the men with a distrusting look. "I could have dispatched themselves, though…"

"Wait, fuck…" Tsukiko suddenly leapt into the picture and leaned closer to Imp, peering right into his face. "You're a guy? I thought you were a girl… haha, _gutted_…"

"You can talk," he whispered so quietly that no one else heard apart from Lyall, Tsukiko and I. "Everyone thinks you're a man."

"Yeah, but this be intentional," she hissed back with a scowl, which was bordering on a pout.

"Hai, hai, I believe you…" Imp waved his hand as if dismissing her.

"Listen, kid-"

"Hey, George - quit hogging the view!" someone yelled.

"Could we move? As much as I love my ego growing like this, I'm finding this situation more and more tedious," the boy muttered, burying his face in Lyall's shirt. "Why are we here?"

"To collect _George_ and Ashei," I replied, nodding to the two. "We'll go to the chambers and talk with Raun's generals, see if we can get a plan sorted; then we go back to focussing on the gems…" I glanced at Hero. "And sorting out _your_ mess."

Hero grinned sheepishly. "I'm forgiven, then?"

"…" I sighed. "Perhaps… we'll see."

* * *

Demi: My poor wee Impy... but what will it take to get Sheik to forgive Link for 'dying'?

My kitti knows, but shh.

Review : )


	44. 43: Sod's Law

_Chapter no. :_ 43  
_Chapter title: _Sod's Law  
_Story rating:_ T (for now...)  
_BETAed:_ **Purr-fectly Betaed** (mahoakitti)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**Goddess of All Knowing-ness  
la maraudeuse  
JtheChosen1  
OneDayDreamer  
TheFireSage  
Ryukai-MJ  
Foggy Brains **_(And where the hell have you been? -mothers-)_  
**holix  
**_Notes: _Eh, I like this chapter rather a lot, and I thought I should share it with you. I'n that kind o'me?  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it:  
_**If anything can go wrong, it will.**

* * *

"Am I forgiven yet?" he whispered.

He was looming over me, an arm braced beside my head, his other hand cradling my hip tenderly, thumb stroking my skin softly. Not yet waiting for an answer, he leant down once again, brushing his lips over mine and drawing out a sensuous kiss that left me breathless.

Our usual garb had been discarded earlier in the evening; we were clothed in simple breeches and shirts (although, admitted, it took a long while for Hero to persuade me to 'chill out', as he put it). And it seemed that Hero was taking the loose clothing to his advantage, the hand on my hip having snuck under the cotton as soon as the atmosphere in the room turned warm.

We had been discussing his 'death'. He had told me the whole story, including details, and then we debated how to deal with it – would we continue the charade back in Hyrule, or demolish the lies…

Then… he had mentioned… well, to be honest, I cannot remember much; he… he didn't _seduce_ as such – it felt more like he was wooing me, courting me. As much as I hated to be treated in such a feminine way, it felt… normal – like **I** was normal; it was nice.

And finally, we ended up on the somewhat-soft bed, kissing amorously and languidly, something we had never done before, felt before. The kisses were punctuated every so often with little sighs, as well as small comments, like the one he had made just then.

Of course I had forgiven him; my anger with him had been brief, but that had been the sudden burst of wretched emotions of loss and need…

I shuddered, letting out a little breathy moan, which caused him to deepen the kiss, though still keeping it lazy and tender. My toes curled instinctively and I reached up to card through his hair, so usually trapped under that damned cap.

No one will ever understand how good this feels; bodily pleasure cannot overpower that cast by the soul.

I loved this. I wish it could carry on, forever. Just me and him. No worries, no duties, not a thing, except for each other. It was wishful thinking, and something that would probably never happen in a hundred-thousand years.

"God, I love you…" he whispered hungrily. "You don't know how much I love you…"

"Don't I?" I asked, stopping him from reinitiating the kiss. "Perhaps I love you just as much – maybe more…"

He shivered, sighing blissfully. "Then I guess we've reached an understanding…"

"Balance is key," I added, smiling. "That's the first thing I learnt in training."

"You and your training…" he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"For a hero, you're lazy."

"Lazy, eh?" He chuckled, before rising up and hovering over me, hands and knees either side of my body. "Yeah, I suppose I could be seen as such… but when I get into something, I can get pretty motivated and… passionate."

"And let me guess…" I murmured, back, propping myself up on my elbows, lips brushing over his with whispered movements. "You're into me?"

"_Cheese!_"

"Tsukiko, go away!" Hero drawled loudly, staring at the (thankfully, locked) door; well, that was the mood gone…

"_Cheese, Link! You're cheeeeees-eh! It's sweet cheese, but cheese nonetheless._"

"Shut ya yapper, bitch, and leave them alone," we heard Lyall mutter. "Come on. Time to put the cubs to bed."

"Eh! Get off me, you big fat lunatic! Put me down."

"Gladly…"

Their exchanges of threats continued and faded as they went down the corridor. Hero rolled his eyes a final time, before looking down at me, smiling gently.

"You were saying?" I asked.

"…I can't remember… something about cheese… ah well…"

He dipped his head and placed his lips on mine, initiating a now-fiery and zealous kiss, sliding his tongue into my mouth to meet mine in an intense dance. Warmth spread through my veins in tingling bursts and I moaned, reaching up to cup the back of his head and drag him closer, deeper. My legs pulled themselves out from under his shadow and, unconsciously, wrapped around his waist; the action caused him to groan deeply and lower himself onto my body, his weight comfortable and strangely intimate.

"How far is this gonna go?" he asked, panting.

"However far it goes," I replied, pulling him back down.

His actions from them on seemed to be that of lust, but I knew better; I could feel his very love pouring out of his behaviour in torrents, as if it were a taste or physical feeling. If someone had told me a little under a year ago that I would be doing this with someone willingly, I would have sneered at them; accepting and returning sentiments, both in a physical and emotional way, were not a 'me-thing'…

But I loved it nonetheless – the feeling that I was not alone and that someone adored me, worshipped me, needed, wanted me was a feeling that I was not only growing accustomed to, but also growing to find irresistibly wonderful.

His hands brought me out of my thoughts. I found them once again under my shirt, skimming my sides with caressing movements, fingers tracing every defined rib and muscle sensually. I shivered, goosebumps erupting over every inch of heated skin that he touched, my grip on his hair tightening somewhat as I fought for some kind of anchor before I lost myself in the passio-

"Oh, shit, you really are getting jiggy!"

Hero and I jolted apart, his shocked actions causing him to topple and fall off the bed with a thump, my legs having let go before I fell with him.

"Tsukiko!" Hero shouted. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, sorry, I really wouldn't have come back, but we got a situation upstairs!" With that said, she scampered off, slamming the door behind her.

I climbed off the bed just as Hero was picking himself up off the floor, rubbing his head.

"Damn…" he muttered, moving over to his pile of clothing whilst I muttered an incantation to magic myself into my exoskeleton (believe me, it's much easier to do so). "Why are we always interrupted?"

"I believe the term is 'sod's law'," I replied, pulling my tabard over my head and tugging up my cowl.

He was indeed pouting as he clothed himself, finally breaking down to mutter moodily under his breath as he buckled the clasps of his belt and sword strap, slinging his quiver over his shoulder, arrows clattering within. I sighed, reaching forward and brushing his jaw with my fingertips.

He finally smiled. "Ah, well… always next time."

"Good luck with that," I muttered, pulling back, rolling my eyes.

"Why, thank you," he replied, stepping closer. "Next time, we're gonna go far away so no one can bother or interrupt us."

"Hero, the mood has dissipated; let's focus on the task at hand."

He leant in and kissed me through my cowl. "One question."

I quirked an eyebrow, telling him silently to ask away.

"What… what if we hadn't have been interrupted? Would we have… gone all the way?"

"Hero…" I sighed, looking down at our feet. "I cannot possibly say; we might have, we might not have. A thousand scenarios could have erupted from those brief moments – there are many 'maybe's and 'if's in the world and throughout time, and one cannot master fate."

He smiled, obviously content and pleased with my answer.

"Let's go then."

* * *

It was an angel. There, in one of the small rooms reserved for the ill and injured, was a white-haired male with large snowy wings, stained with dirty blood, laid on his side with his back to me on a small bed. A mouse-eared nurse was bustling around the other side of the room, collecting items to help heal the strange man, such as bandages, healing balms and wet cloths to ease heated skin and mop up spilt blood.

Imp was there, also, staring with an inquisitive eye, sat in the bedside-chair; Lyall was crouched inconspicuously in a corner, gaze trained, waiting for any threat to pounce. I could only put their presence down to Tsukiko or others alerting them for help, but I was curious as to why Imp was staring at the winged-man with an interested gaze, teeth biting the inside of his lip as he chewed over thoughts in his mind.

"He's one of 'em," Tsukiko whispered. "Them ones who got taken by the warlord. He's a friend of mine. He's sick, and the symptoms are them ones you described when you told us 'bout that poison."

"You want me to heal him?" I asked, hand already closing around the plant in my tabard.

She nodded. "Please, with a big cherry on top. As much as I hate him for being an arrogant bastard, he's… he's my mate- friend. Mate as in... oh, whatever."

"He'll be fine," I murmured. I moved over to the bed, walking round to Imp's side and placing a hand on the mystery male's arm; I handed the plant to Imp. "Could you turn that into a paste?"

"Hai, Sheik-senpai." The boy took the flower and accepted a bowl given to him by the nurse. He held a hand over the mouth of the basin, a black mist enveloping his fingers.

The male before me grunted, trying to curl up on himself further, wings – which were torn, feathers askew – twitching, as pain flashed through his limbs. His eyes were clenched shut; he, like the canines, birds and a few other species in Raun, had markings around his eyes, a deep red colour – also, beneath his right eye, were three red teardrops, the middle droplet larger than the two others. His skin was a deep, golden colour, just like the skin of the Gerudo, and not far from mine.

He was only clothed in dirty breeches, once obviously clean tanned leather, his defined chest and arms covered in whip marks and burns. I wondered what torture he had suffered and for what reason. Also, why had he been released? Had he relinquished the information he was tormented for?

If he had, I would not hate him for it, even if it made our mission for Raun's freedom more treacherous. Any amount of torture was horrific and barbaric, but to suffer a year? Any man would have broken – even I would have. I was anxious, even then, for him to wake up and tell us his tale, but I knew that the sleep he had fallen into was most likely the best rest he had experienced in a long, long time – besides, unconsciousness is the greatest painkiller.

"Sheik-senpai…"

I was jerked out of my thoughts. "Yes, Imp?"

"...Imp?" I looked questioningly down at the boy. "What is wrong?"

"I…" He anxiously chewed on his lower lip, drawing it into his mouth, brow creasing as his mind raged a civil war.

"Imp, whatever it is, tell me – I will help."

He looked up at me, his singular pupil wide. "He has Sheikah blood running through his veins."

* * *

Demi: Dun dun duuuuun. Wowzas-trowzas, Gromit - Cheeeese!

So, whaddaya think? What are your suspicions on all matters so far (as ghey as it sounds). Didya like zee fluffeh-ness? -squiggles- ...it's a cross between a "squee" and a giggle. A squiggle.

Uh, right... hm... I think this is where I say something intelligent to counteract the gheyness... something like...

Review?

No, that's not it... Oh, got it.

Wibble.


	45. 44: Never Say Sorry

_Chapter no. :_ 44  
_Chapter title: _Never Say Sorry  
_Story rating:_ T (for now...)  
_BETAed:_ **Purr-fectly Betaed** (mahoakitti)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**Lil Miss Spookiness  
anonymous  
la maraudeuse  
Goddess of All Knowing-ness  
OneDayDreamer  
Ryukai-MJ  
Celestial7  
JtheChosen1  
****Daciamian101  
**_Notes: _Right, I do apologise - this chapter woulda been up much earlier (we're talking Friday night-ish) but... my computer melted. I'm not exaggerating. There I was, happily playing Neopets (i'm a geek and they have cool games - so sue me) and I thought, "Hang on, I can smell smoke. Oh, shit, my computer is smoking." Turned it off, some nerds had a look at it and they sprouted jargon; the only word I really caught was 'melted'. So, in essence, my computer melted. And mum only just brought a new computer today. I've been harrasing to get a new comp for quite a while now (our old one was built in, like, the stone age) and finally, we have one, and it will be able to handle wireless, so 24/7-ish internet access, here I come. And more regular updates of _Shadow_ too... in theory.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it:  
_**I'd like to help you out - which way did you come in?**

* * *

"He has Sheikah blood running through his veins."

I froze. "What?"

"I…" He looked back at the male, hands fisting in his oversized white shirt, which was slowly sliding off one shoulder; the bowl of Xineohp Raet paste lay forgotten on his lap. "I can feel it – there's Sheikah magic in his blood, being blocked by his Raunen genes… I…"

He trailed off as the male's amber eyes flickered, slowly opening and staring up at him. "Gods above, there are angels…"

Oddly enough, a fierce blush spread like wildfire over his seen-cheek, his red eye widening, before he looked down at his lap, frowning as he fought to subdue the colour in his skin.

"Baka," he muttered. "I'm no angel. You are deluded."

"Perhaps… but for a dying man to wake up to your face, they would believe themselves to already be in heaven."

The blush increased and the boy squirmed in his seat; I distinctly felt an intense glare coming from the other side of the room, most likely from Lyall. And when the male looked to me, smiling gently, the heat in the room intensified as Hero began to glare also, daring the man to make the same comment to me.

"Well, I guess-"

"You should stop talking," I murmured. "You will only make the fever worse."

"Fever?" he repeated, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "If this is a fever, I hope to suffer until my dying day."

"Your wish will come true if you don't get treated." I took the bowl and handed it to the awaiting nurse, whose ears and tail twitched, brown eyes wide. "Spread this over the worst of his wounds; if you need any more-" I pulled out another flower. "Crush this into a paste."

She nodded. "Thank you, kind sir." She went to work immediately.

I placed my hand on Imp's shoulder in reassurance, before I moved over to Lyall, who was still crouched in the corner, blue gaze dark and stormy.

"Lyall." He looked up at me. "Make sure that he is undisturbed until he is better. Sleep is the best painkiller."

He nodded. "The Cub will most likely cover that job… I'll just back him up." He paused, a pensive expression clouding his features. "Y'know… I… think he has a crush."

"Perhaps… or maybe he is merely intrigued by his genetics?"

"Maybe…" the werewolf agreed, smiling dazedly with unfocused eyes at Imp, a spark of sadness deep within watery depths. "We shall see…"

"Move out of my way."

I looked over to the doorway, to see the Wolf General, glaring down at Hero with ferocity; he was accompanied by a blond male with glistening gold wings on his back, who looked mildly anxious about something, but generally apathetic. Hero merely glared back, arms crossed over his chest.

"No."

"Listen, boy," the Wolf snarled, but he was cut off by the Bird.

"Lykos, calm yourself. We have come to talk through these turns of events, not cause more." The blond turned to regard Hero. "We have not met before. I am General Arden. If I am not mistaken, my lieutenant is here."

"Yes, but he's not exactly in the greatest state, so visitors aren't allowed."

Arden held up his palms in surrender. "Please, I merely wish to see him. I am worried about him, and I wish him to know - even in unconsciousness - that his squadron are behind him, and that I am here-"

"_Please_, Eagle," the Wolf - Lykos - muttered with a roll of his hazel eyes, brown ears pulled back across his skull. "Spare the dramatics - you're making me nauseous."

"I would appreciate it, Lykos, if you would kindly back out of _my_ business, which includes my feelings and own squadron. Go chew a bone or chase your tail, or whatever it is you dogs do."

"Oh go preen your fucking feathers, you uptight twit."

"Okay, cutting in here." Hero gestured wildly with his hands to gain the two generals' undivided attention. "I know why Arden is here, what are _you_ doing here, Lykos?"

"Well, y'see, one day, my pa and one of his bitches got loved up-"

"Lykos…" Arden hissed, narrowing his yellow-rimmed eyes.

The Wolf-General grinned. "Why, I'm here to see darling George."

Tsukiko, who had been standing some distance from Hero, visibly gulped, her olive skin paling in shock. She glanced at me for any help, but Lykos beat her to it, clearing his throat.

"Private, don't be a pup - I'm only a messenger. The princess is calling you - gods know why she'd wanna talk to a brat like you."

Her ears perked. "I'm on my way."

Lykos did not wait around; with a shrug of his shoulders, he walked away, hands shoved in his pockets. Hero watched him go, eyes narrowed in a glare. Arden and Tsukiko chuckled amusedly. It was strange to watch those two be so amicable about the Wolf-General - why did they act so?

As if reading my thoughts, but also upon spotting Hero's dark look, Arden shook his head and said, "He's really not that bad; he's just not… sociable. Now… may I enter?"

"Hero, let him come in," I told him, nodding.

The blond Eagle swept into the room, long locks and golden cloak trailing after him as he moved straight towards the unnamed male on the bed. Imp looked up at the general with an unreadable expression, but his hand was fisted, ready for anything.

"Kamau," Arden breathed, shaking his head sadly once again, and placing a hand on the male's tanned arm, ignoring the bustling nurse. "Thank the gods you got out…"

The male groaned low in his throat, white wings twitching.

"Please, you will wake him," Imp murmured, eyes downcast.

Arden's gaze shot to the boy. "Ah, so you are the child who is causing a stir within the ranks. At first, I thought is was just paedophilia, but… now, I can see why most have put you in high regards."

Lyall let out a warning growl, which caught everyone's attention.

"And you must be the wolf-man." Arden cocked his head in a very avian nature. "Strange… you all are strange… I hope you are not offended by my comment, however."

"Nah, we've been called worse," Hero replied, grinning. "'Strange' is pretty good compared to other things."

As Arden turned to the nurse to discuss Kamau's condition, Imp slipped from his seat and made his way over to Lyall; once he was stood in front of the werewolf, he held out his hand and submerged his fingers in shaggy black locks, scratching the elder's scalp like a master would a faithful hound. Whilst Lyall did not grin, a look of near-pleasure broke through his scowling expression, his eyes closing; Imp smiled at this.

"Arigato, onii-san," the younger murmured. "But I only need protecting in physical senses, and even then, rarely; I can take care of myself… however… your concern and protectiveness is greatly appreciated."

The elder nodded distractedly. "Sorry."

"Never be sorry for helping me, onii-san…"

"See?" Hero whispered in my ear, having to bend down slightly to do so. "That is so not brotherly."

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

It seemed like it was hours after the male's arrival that an infiltration-attack was announced; indeed, it was little more than a full day. It was comprised of the Wolf Pack, headed by General Lykos and containing Tsukiko, as well as various other troupes; I, along with Hero, was to be used as back-up.

Their plan sounded simple enough - get into the castle and kidnap the warlord, or at least maim him in some way - but history told me that plans that sounded simple were ones that were fraught with danger and flaws.

Lyall was also included in the plan, much to the dismay of Imp and the pleasure of Hero.

"I don't want him to die," the supposed 'Great Hero' told me. "But this attack will get him away from me for the night or so - so… there'll be less people who can distract me from _certain things_."

After he had received a harsh warning glare, we found the others and wished them luck, watching with anxiousness as they disappeared into the darkness of a secret, underground tunnel.

My stomach was knotted with apprehension, something I didn't normally feel; I suppose it was because I was not directly involved in this mission, however my findings were included, and so if anyone was killed, particularly Lyall and Tsukiko, I would feel guilty - I did not want anyone else to die, even if Hero hadn't fully.

Imp fled the scene soon, not even before the group left, followed by the now-recovered Hawk, Kamau; in the little time that they had known each other, a bond had been formed between the two. It did not, however, disrupt the boy's connection with Lyall, and the wolfman and child were never seen apart, although now that Kamau had entered, the white-haired male was also included in the picture.

I had still not discussed with him his ancestry, though… it was something I needed to act upon.

Beside me, General Arden sighed.

"You are worried," I commented.

"And you are surprised?" Arden near-shuddered, wings bristling. "This is too risky – I do not like it and have not since the bastard told me last night."

"Why were you with Lykos last night?" Hero asked suspiciously.

The Eagle smiled. "Can you guess?"

"…You and him?!"

"Not in love, just involved. We take out our stress on each other – stress of our jobs… well, I say 'we'… it's usually him. And last night, it was clear that he was just as anxious as we are now, standing here, behind the front lines."

"Well that's a surprise," Hero replied, blinking widely. "Didn't see that one coming… but isn't that… I dunno… strange? You're a Bird – he's a Dog… in both meanings of the word."

"A Raunen's specie is not decided by genetics, Link – it is by personality alone; someone who is destined to be shy their whole life is a mouse or shrew, and one who is to be confident and a leader is a wolf… just to name a few. And, even if it was to do with heritage, there would be nothing wrong; I am not a female, therefore I doubt I will disrupt Raunen life with a hybrid."

"Ah, of course." Hero grinned. "Sorry if I offended. Blame my childlike curiosity."

"Yes, please do," I muttered; it was his 'childlike curiosity' that had got him into tight corners, both on the previous quest and this one; and I was sometimes caught in the turmoil too.

"You're mean." he murmured with a clear pout.

"I may be," I replied. "But I am also going to check on Imp."

* * *

"_Sheeiiiik_…"

The haunting, childlike whisper echoed down the corridor.

I tensed immediately, gaze darting everywhere; but there was nothing… just that voice – that disembodied voice, muttering a childish taunt. I was on the third floor of the underground base, the level that began the living quarters, yet a place where no one would be at this precise time, too occupied with plans two floors above. However, Imp and Lyall's room was on this deck, as well as Kamau's.

"_Come on, Sheik… come to me… or are you scared…?_"

The voice, though gentle-sounding and melodic, had a definite hissing edge to it; like a very throaty, breathy chuckle. It sent a shiver down my spine and made me go on edge.

I moved down the hallway with cautious steps, but still moving quickly, wanting to find Imp and whomever the voice belonged to. The voice continued to taunt me, goading me further and further down the passageway, 'til I reached the end; the door in front of me had the number '1' engraved on its surface, whereas the one to my right had the number '2' – that was Imp's room.

And it was then that I noticed the swirling black shadows around the door, squirming like an octopus' arms.

"_That's it, Sheik… come to me…_"

Impaz would have been scolding me at that point, telling me to go find Hero and that this was most likely a trap. No matter – she was not with me and I entered, pushing the door open and stepping into…

* * *

Demi: Right... Don't kill me for ending it there. I'll update as soon as - i'll be playing with the wireless tomorrow anyway, so... ya...

Review -love-


	46. 45: My People, My Past

_Chapter no. :_ 45  
_Chapter title: _My People, My Past  
_Story rating:_ T (for now...)  
_BETAed:_ **Purr-fectly Betaed** (mahoakitti)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**Lil Miss Spookiness  
Goddess of All Knowing-ness  
OneDayDreamer  
Daciamian101  
Ryukai-MJ  
anonymous  
stalwart vagabond** (omg, can I have your babies?)  
_Notes: _So, the wireless didn't work - fuck knows why. Dad's getting the nerds round... Anyway. Many of you mentioned the cliffie in the last chapter, and a few complained (light-heartedly, i think/hope) about how i keep cliffies. If you've read any of my other stories (if you're a fan of Beyblade lawl) then you'll know I love cliffies. I _bum_ cliffies. They keep you hooked. And it works -creepy smile-  
This is... somewhat of a filler. It's a "Story chapter", if you catch my meaning. If you don't, just read on. Well, everyone read on, but... well... fuck off, you'll get it.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it:  
_**A consultant is someone who takes a subject you understand and makes it sound confusing.**

* * *

Impaz would have been scolding me at that point, telling me to go find Hero and that this was most likely a trap. No matter – she was not with me and I entered, pushing the door open and stepping into… starlight…?

It was all around me – it was like I was stepping into the very sky. No longer was I stood in a bedroom, but in a black expanse, surrounded by twinkling stars of many colours; and when the door swung shut, I truly was submerged in a night sky.

"_Welcome to my humble abode, Sheik… the mind of a child… how beautiful..._"

Imp suddenly materialized in front of me – not fully, however. It was like he was made up of the stars, the shining dots outlining him and creating the details within; his singular eye was made up of a circle of red stars, only a band – his pupil (which was black space) took up most of his eye.

"Senka…" I hissed.

Imp – or rather, Senka – smirked. "_Hello, Sheik… you know what? It's getting late. I think it's story time. What tale should I tell…? Hm…"_

"Senka, what are you playing at?" I demanded.

"_Why, I'm helping you, young one._" Senka looked fake-mortified. "_I'm going to tell you the tale of our people! Something you should have been educated on some time ago, but… ah well… no time like the present. Now… hold on tight – this is going to be a bumpy ride…"_

* * *

"_Now… where should I start?_"

* * *

"But, sisters… what of me?"

In an expanse of pure white were four young women. One had flaming red hair and burning yellow eyes; another had flowing blue locks and deep cerulean orbs; the third's hair was thick and green, her gaze a nut-brown; and the final was composed of midnight strands and starlight eyes.

The first three looked at the monochrome female. "And what of you, Senka?"

"I have made the night sky, the darkness that soothes the toiling exhaustion of day… but you…"

"And what of us?" the red one demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Together, you made everything – the land, the people, the life…" Senka trailed off, looking down at the green and blue vastness below them. "And then you, Din, cultivated the empty space, and created the red earth. You, Nayru, bestowed your divine wisdom upon the land, and created the skies to give a sense of justice and order to the world, to guide the people in our absence. And you, Farore, endowed Hyrule with her powers, so that courageous living beings would follow this justice…"

The green one smiled tenderly. "Yes, Senka, but you have the greatest gift of all – we, as a three, control life and the day, granted, but you solely control the dead and the night."

"You have more responsibilities than us," the blue one added, nodding.

"So don't get ungrateful, brat."

"Din, now, let us depart in peace."

And so they did; however, the one of black and white remained, sullen-faced and drained, white eyes looking down at the life below, just beginning to bloom into civilisation. Suddenly, she frowned.

"If Farore can create children of forest, and if Nayru can create breathers of water, and if Din can create wanders of desert-fire, and together can create those who are the balance of land, then surely I can create a race for myself?" Senka pondered. "Surely I deserve to call people my own…"

Holding her cupped hands to her lips, she blew, catching her breath between her palms. Leaning down, she placed her hands on the earth and, springing from nothing, people appeared; their hair and skin were like the stars – pale, but beautifully so – and their eyes pitch black, like the night sky. Senka smiled her creations and ushered them into the shadows of the mountains, so that they could adjust to their new life and surroundings.

For days, the new race flourished, multiplying and growing in more ways than one, yet they still remained deep in the rocky landscape of the shadowy mountains – until one day. That fateful day, a party of the new nation crept out and made contact with the forest children, the breathers of water, the wanders of desert-fire and the inhabitants of balance, seeking acceptance and alliance with them. Senka smiled in happiness at her people.

The other three saw this newborn race and each shrieked in denial, soaring to their darker sister in outrage.

"How dare you?" they cried in anguish. "You did not request permission! You betrayed each of us! And so your race will suffer!"

"I will create a nation of ice, who will forever torment them, to be made in _your_ image!" Nayru cried, and, as she said this, the shadowed mountains turned white with snow. Out of the hills came the shadowy race, followed by their opposites; people with dark hair and white eyes. "They will not escape, and I will mark your people with eyes the colour of blood so that mine will not lose them!"

"And I will force your people to kneel at the feet of the Balance, forever a submissive race, forever ones of shadow and not of light!" Farore called. "And I will strengthen the mark of blood-eye, so that the Balance will know who serves them."

It was only Din who remained quiet; before, she had indeed been angry with her sibling for continuing with work and creating something that had not gained approval from the three. But now, she watched her youngest sister cry silently in anguish as her people were punished.

"Din, why do you not say anything?" Farore asked.

"She is so angry, she cannot speak," Nayru murmured.

"I am not angry at all…" the fiery one whispered. "Those down below are innocent and do not deserve this. If you oppose the ones of shadow – the very epitome of balance – then my wanderers of desert-fire will aid them."

Silence reigned.

* * *

"_I thought that was it - that my sisters of water and earth were to become by enemies and my sister of fire was to become my ally - but it truly was not. Though my sisters did not torment my children directly, their lives were destined to be fraught with danger and persecution…" _

* * *

Though the goddesses intended for the walkers of shadow to be punished by the people of the kingdom, the nations within the place now known as Hyrule lived with the shades in acceptable harmony; they still served the Royal Family, and were still the lowest class, but they were not ill-treated – after all, they were fiercely allied with the wanderers of desert-fire and they were a force to be reckoned with.

Senka, though a sibling of the almighty Three, was not in the light; she was the night time, of course, so light was something that did not suite her, but people worshipped the Three, ignoring the symbolic space between the light – the shadow.

However, during the evening hours, when most of Hyrule's inhabitants were settling down for night, a small cult joined with the shadow-walkers, trekking to a temple hidden within a small town to deify the forgotten one, the one of twilight, the one of shadow, the one of balance. It was a secret joining, comprising of beings from every walk of life, and Senka rewarded them fully, easing illness and bringing peace to their existence, even if it were for those few hours.

Yet, the peace was soon shattered.

Though Nayru had intended that the tormentors of ice have a place in life as the bane of shadow, the inhabitants of the snow-capped mountains began to get grow impatient and angry that those condemned to low life were accepted by society.

It was then that the war broke out. No one knows what truly started it, but it is known by the gods that those of the mountains stirred up the rumours of wishes on golden triangles, cast by the gods. Each race threw respect to the wind and sought out the Triforce; a stage came when even the killing of others was common – and when that level was reached, the fight for the Triforce was put on hold; instead, the survivors fought for revenge.

Death scoured the land. The shadow-walkers were the only ones who fought the ice-tormentors well enough to gain a balance; the other races took this to their advantage and once again resumed the hunt for the golden Triforce.

Fearing the worst, an ancient teacher of magic, Rauru, gathered his students and together, they ventured into the sacred realm; using their powers and knowledge, along with the help of the four goddesses, they created a series of measures to protect the holy artefact; first, they housed the divine triangle in the Temple of Light, which was in turn housed within the Temple of Time. To gain access to the chamber in the Temple of Time, one had to obtain the Master Sword, a sword forged by pure good; but only one can wield such a blade.

Not only were these measures in place, but Rauru and his students became the first known sages, symbolising each element and each deity in the land; they, along with the wielder of the Master Sword, possessed the power to open the Door of Time, and ultimately, the power to enter the Sacred Realm.

Upon hearing that these actions had been taken with the gods' blessings, the races stopped their fighting, knowing their suffering was in vain – the Triforce would never be theirs. But still, the war between the shadow-walkers and ice-tormentors continued, raging across the plains of Hyrule and even in the small shadow-town to the east.

The races were in horror of what was going on, and demanded that the King of Hyrule, the sovereign of the lands, do something about it; but he denied the _request_, instead decreeing that the winner of the fighting would be the one to serve the Royal Family safely under a blood oath forever.

Nayru's children went wild; a chance of acceptance was upon them and the fighting intensified. The shadow-walkers could not gain help from their sisters in the desert, as the King had forbade it.

It was the night before the final fight that Senka clothed herself in a human form and placed herself within the troops. They heralded her as their leader, and their spirits were reawakened; even before morning came, the ice-tormentors were vanquished, the strength of the shadows too much, too strong.

Then, each race drove the losers out of their lands, out of Hyrule and peace finally settled upon the kingdom.

* * *

"_Or so it seemed…_"

* * *

The shades, now having the authority to call themselves the Sheikah, were angry. They did not win the war for the King – they won it to protect those they loved. When a small group, containing the mortal-Senka and her generals, arrived at the palace to receive the blood oath, her fury became too much for her, and she murdered the King in a fit of wrath – she would not have such a King control her people; nor the rest of Hyrule.

* * *

"_It was then that my sisters finally acted – they severed my ties to the Sacred Realm, ultimately trapping me in a mortal form; my only way back to my rightful place was through the Triforce."_

* * *

Hyrule fell under a black cloud of hostility. The races were divided; some believed the King's assassination was karma, and so was justified – yet others thought the murder was sinful. Even the Sheikah themselves were at odds.

And so, the Sheikah who were on the side of Senka, and ultimately their own creator marched on, their goal the golden Triforce; a small minority, however, remained in Hyrule, going into hiding for fear of annihilation.

Promising great power to the students of Rauru, the sages opened the Door of Time, Senka taking the place of Rauru with the remainder of her whittled power; and so, they entered the Sacred Realm, and tainted it with shadow magic – their intention was not this, however. The contamination was caused by their ill emotions and actions, and as soon as they realised this, they retreated to the edges of the Realm.

The Three, seeing the threat to their power, created four beings of light, who drove the shadow-walkers out of the Realm and to the borders of Hyrule, where they hid in the great prison. Senka, using what little power she had left, opened a rift in time and space, creating a new universe by using a cursed mirror leading to the underworld; she, like in the beginning of time, ushered her people into the rift, but before she herself could enter, her power was crushed by the beings of light and she died under the strain of their goodness.

* * *

"_My spirit wandered Hyrule, watching over my poor, innocent children who suffered under my actions…_"

* * *

"Filth!"

A young man was thrown to the floor, his head smacking against the marble wall. His blonde hair exploded with red as blood flowed from a gash on the back of his scalp, but he ignored it, struggling to his feet and staring defiantly back at the witheringly-stern woman in front of him.

"How dare you?" she shrieked, eyes wide with fury; in her anger, her tight, white-blonde bun had become loose. "You… you are a disgrace, Knil."

The man was close to letting loose a snarl. "Why am I a disgrace?"

"You… gods, I am so disgusted and angry that I cannot speak!" The aged woman threw her hands in the air and stormed a short distance away from him, sitting hurriedly, yet regally, in her high-backed throne. "Why?"

"Why what?" His blue eyes were sharp and narrowed. He silently thanked the deities above that none of the servants were in the room to witness this argument – he knew perfectly well what she was shouting at him about, and it scared him. "Mother, you need to tell me what-!"

"_Him!_ You and that filthy Sheikah boy!"

"Oh…" He rolled his eyes. "What about him?"

"You spend way too much time with him!"

"He is my bodyguard! I have to!"

"I don't think that _sex_ is something you _have to_ do!"

There was silence.

"First, you disgust me by… by cavorting with such filth. You are a _prince_, for pity's sake! The future sovereign on Hyrule! You cannot be seen or even heard romping around with him! If anyone were to find out, our family would be the laughing stock, ridiculed by every race and nation within earshot."

"Mo-"

"And second… you hurt me by displaying signs that you will never marry, and so will not produce heirs." Her voice went deathly quiet. "You are destroying this country and will do if you carry on… Knil, get out of my sight – I will deal with you in the morning. Just remember that your father would be horrified with your actions, and both he and his ancestors will be rolling in their graves."

The blond sneered and stormed out of the room, slamming the large doors shut. Every person he passed through the corridors stepped to the side, as courtesy, but their eyes were wide with shock at the prince's angry and blood-soaked state.

But no one was as shaken at his appearance as his aforementioned bodyguard, who was sat on his bed, having been jolted out of his meditation. A singular red eye stared up at him in shock, the other hidden behind a veil of silvery-blond hair, and he moved out of his sitting position, near-leaping from the bed to cup the prince's cheeks.

"Knil-san," he breathed. "What…?"

"She knows."

The red-eyed male drew in a sharp breath. "About…?"

"About us, yes." Knil sighed, and pulled away from the other, moving to the open doorway and stepping out onto the balcony. "I don't know what to do… I don't know what I'm gonna do…"

"I… I will contact Apmi and have a replacement sent over."

"What? Replacement? What are you talking about?" Knil whirled around, eyes wide in confusion.

"It is better if I leave, Knil-san," the other male murmured, eyes downcast. "You cannot be shamed by me – I would be failing my duty; I have already shamed my people by forging an intimate relationship with you, something that is forbidden-"

"I don't care!" The prince marched up to his lover and grabbed him by the shoulders. "You have not shamed me and you will not leave me. If I have to, I will order you to stay by my side."

"Please… I cannot… I will not allow my people to be once again shamed; especially if it is my doing. Your mother is still queen, and therefore has the power – she can banish my people, or punish them or-"

"I won't let her," Knil whispered, placing his lips on the other's for a brief moment. "I will speak with her tomorrow. You will stay with me – I cannot be parted from you."

The male shook his head. "But for how long? You will have to take a wife, and produce children and-"

"You will always be with me. _Always_. Even after death, we will be together – I promise you. Do you understand me, Sheik?"

* * *

Demi: this ain't much of a cliffie - i'm getting too soft... -sigh- anyway, part two is coming up very soon. See if you can guess what's coming next. I'm interested into what you think - o'both this and what you think will happen next.

Bye-zee-bye


	47. 46: Cast Aside

_Chapter no. :_ 46  
_Chapter title: _Cast Aside  
_Story rating:_ T (for now...)  
_BETAed:_ **Purr-fectly Betaed** (mahoakitti) (I think... oh crap, I really should check...)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**JtheChosen1  
stalwart vagabond  
Crimsonluma  
Goddess of All Knowing-ness  
Saeble  
Ryukai-MJ  
Daciamian101**  
_Notes: _Right. I really don't want to do this but I have to. _"Why did you make them gay?_" 'Tis a question I have been asked many a time, and it's starting to get on my wick. I have been asked this twice for this story, both in the reviews just given. So, here's me, on hotmail this morn, grinning away at the reviews (particularly stalwart vagabond - huzzah! Whipped cream or chocolate? -grin-) and I get a mixed review, complimenting the story, but commenting on the pairing. And then, another, just simply asking me, why did I make Link and Sheik (and a few others) gay. Well, my pretties, the answer is simple. I am a writer; particular in the novel region. I create and destroy things. They may be my own, or I may have borrowed them. I can make my characters cry, laugh, pee themselves, run around in a pink tutu and _fall in love with someone their own gender, which is **very** normal_ (says someone's who's bi lawl). Summary: I make them gay, cos I fucking can. So don't anyone else _dare_ ask me about or slate the pairing; I get _so_ pissed off by people who slate pairings, particularly yaoi, and some purposely go on stories to make noise about it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying the person who left the reviews last chapter and who got me started on this have done so - far from it! - but... yeah, ya got me started. SO. _Anyone_ thinking of leaving an 'OMG wankerz' note, **don't**. Save it for your poxy forums where you have 'debates' about "why do they make Sheik/Sasuke/H-Potter/A-Fowl gay? Its sooooo stoopid cos their cleerly not like zomglolrofl how ghey! yaoi is stoopid and wrong." Yeah? Well so's your mum - save it for someone who cares.  
-Sigh- I really didn't want to do that - I told myself that i was going to calm down and update this tomorrow, when you are not going to rant (as per usual)... but I can't. I'm off to t'circus tomorrow. Seriously. No, I'm not running off with them, so put your flags down/your hankies away. I got VIP tickets, so 'course I'm gonna go.  
And plus I had to do this today, cos I got braces fitted and I am in **so** much pain - I need an outlet.  
-huff- enjoy t'chapter, people.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it:  
_**That's what it takes to be a hero: a little gem of innocence inside you that makes you want to believe that there still exists a right and wrong and that decency will somehow triumph in the end**

* * *

"_Like the young bodyguard, my people – or what remained of them – were fearful of not only their reputation, but the reputations of those they served; namely the Royal Family of Hyrule. And so, whenever a threat surfaced, the Sheikah were called to arms to protect those important…"_

* * *

"Your Majesty!" A messenger, panting with exhaustion burst into the throne room. "The… the Xiomaran are at the border of Hyrule – the Zora cannot hold them off any longer."

The elderly king frowned. "Send a message to them: step down and allow them to continue – you will only suffer." He paused. "When will the leaders arrive?"

"Darunia of the Gorons is already here, My Lord… and King Zora the sixteenth is due to arrive very soon."

"Very well. Send him in, and have Impa brought to me too; my wife is to be kept in her room until Impa returns."

The servant nodded. "Your decisions are just, My King." With a hasty bow, he backed out of the room.

It was less than a minute later that a woman with silvery-blond hair and strange eye markings entered the room, kneeling down in front of the king and murmuring foreign words in a hushed, but soothing tone.

"Thank you, Impa; you may rise." The woman did so. "Have you heard the news?"

"That Xiomar has indeed near-breached Hyrule's borders? Yes, My King, I have. I have also heard that you have told the Zora to back down, so that they will not die in vain."

"The Xiomaran are stronger than before, Impa. They have not only grown in numbers, but in vigour and the lands will quake when they step foot on this sacred earth. I will not have my crown taken by outcasts."

"I know, My King," Impa replied, starting to smirk. "I hope I do not offend by saying that I have already acted; my people are active and ready… those who are able, however, let me point out."

"I hope, Impa, that we have not lost vital people because they are not able to fight; and I hope they are good reasons."

"A plague swept the Tomako, the lower part of our town, as you know, My Lord, and many are still recovering, if they have not ceased to live… you know my sister, my second in command, My Lord?"

"Ah, Seitu – yes, yes… please do not tell me…"

"No, she is alive and well…"

"Then why…?"

"She is about to give birth, My King. Not only will this be _her_ child, but it shall be mine too, as I have placed he or she as my heir; the new child is to be the new leader of the Sheikah – I cannot have their safety jeopardised."

The King nodded. "Very well. But you will not fight either."

"No, My Lord – I will stay and look after your wife and unborn child. Our heirs are and will be safe."

"Very good, Impa. I am glad you will take over Zelda's care."

"Daphnes!"

Impa and the king looked to the doorway, where a large boulder was rolling towards them. It stopped, however, just beside the Sheikah, and uncoiled, revealing a grinning face and muscled body.

"Greetings, King of Hyrule!"

"Ah, Darunia. How are you?"

"I am well, and my people are well. Not for long, if my hearing is correct – King Zora tells me that an invasion is imminent."

"Indeed, as is why I called you here."

"And where is the Zoran sovereign?"

"Coming – he will arrive soon."

"…And the Gerudo?"

Impa shook her head. "The Gerudo will not get involved unless duly needed; and I need not tell you why the Kokiri are not caught up in this mess."

"Darunia, what are your plans?"

"Whatever you need from me, My Sovereign. We will fight these menaces and grind their bones into dust!" The Goron paused. "Actually, no we won't."

Impa twitched. "You… won't?"

"No," the Goron King drawled, scratching his chin pensively. "Because if they are ground into dust, they become one with rock and I will not have my brothers eating such poison."

"Touché…" the leader of the Sheikah muttered.

* * *

"_Whenever Xiomaran and Sheikah clash, the battle will always be fierce. And so, this particular battle was indeed ferocious; however, the Goron, Zora and Hylian forces were with them in battle. However, this did not ensure victory – the Hyrulians were brave and brawny, yes, but the Xiomaran were strong and sneaky…"_

_

* * *

The town turned red; the reason was simple, and the simplicity was fire. People screamed in their houses and in the streets, fearful of the flickering, murderous heat and of the strange, murderous men that invaded their homes. Troops fought to control the situation, but their intentions were in vain, and blood flooded the streets._

"Impa…"

The nursemaid's attention was instantly turned from the scroll she was writing on. "M'Lady?"

"Please…" The woman, whose belly was large with a child, was staring worriedly out of the window, watching the flickers of death. "You must help…"

"You should step away from the window, My Queen. The sights will only distress you."

"No, the woman." The queen pointed out the window, down to the path where the palace's first gate lay. "You must help that woman."

"My duty is with you, M'Lady."

The queen shook her head stubbornly. "No, that woman is with child, just as I am – if you do not aid her, both she and her child will die!"

The Sheikah moved over to the balcony and opened the doors a fraction, peering out with bright eyes into the darkness. Indeed, as her charge had said, there was a lone female, staggering along the path, clutching both the rocky wall for support and a large lump on her stomach in pain. She was too far away for the guards to notice her, and too near the burning town for it to be safe. Impa felt her face harden in worry as maternal instincts took over.

"Go help her, my friend," the Queen murmured. "I will be fine. Take her somewhere safe."

Impa stared at her queen, mind whirring over possibilities. "The forest – I will take her to the forest." She shook her head. "I cannot bring her here… yes, the forest will be safe until…"

"Until Hyrule is in peace."

But as the queen watched her supporter, bodyguard and nursemaid disappear into the darkness, she sighed.

"Stay away, my friend," she murmured. "Death will visit this castle tonight – and I will not allow you to be the victim…"

* * *

"_I doubt I need to explain the full story – all know of the Hero of Time, who was born into the Kokiri during the Imprisonment War, where hundreds of prisoners were taken by the Xiomaran, obviously for ransom – the ransom being Hyrule itself. But, in their haste, Xiomar forgot one certain thing… or rather, __**race**__…_

"_Ganon was the new ruler to the Gerudo, but even he saw that Hyrule was in danger. He rounded up his army and marched from the desert, defeating every battalion of Xiomari troops they came across, soon, driving the remainder back into the mountains. The land rejoiced, and it was then that the Gerudo were truly welcomed into Hyrule…_

"_His intentions, however, were not true. Ganon wanted Hyrule for his own, and that meant that he, with stubborn pride, would take it from the rightful King, not someone who was his blood-enemy; the Gerudo, after all, had been Sheikah allies since the birth of life. And, using both this tie and his victory over the ice-tormentors, Ganon wormed his filth-ridden-self into the palace and the mind of the widowed-King, who had lost his wife during childbirth just as the war ended…"_

"_And so, the tale of the Hero of Time passed and peace finally settled upon Hyrule… you know, Sheik… I really should stop saying that, because…"_

* * *

A scream.

That's the only warning they had – a single, blood-chilling, pain-filled scream filled the night air as an innocent child fell to poisoned blade.

It was in the lower city, Tomako, and so the middle - Abdel Khaliq – and upper – Kakariko – cities could ready themselves for a fight; but the poorer, ordinary Sheikah folk stood no chance. Body after body slumped in the streets as walls, too, fell, houses demolished and fortifications crumbled to nothing.

The Xiomaran were back for revenge and they were taking no prisoners, in a very literal and metaphorical sense.

Within an hour, the lower city of Tomako was reduced to nothingness and the invaders moved on, crossing the Great Bridge of Eldin, towards the heart and soul of the Sheikah. As you can most likely imagine, the middle level did not fair any better, and even the priests of Din were overpowered… however, point – they were not killed…

And so, they entered Kakariko, ready for the third and final round. The fight was never fair, but that didn't matter to the ice-tormentors; they were doing as they had been made to do – coming from icy mountains and tormenting the shadows.

Though hundreds were killed, a handful were kept alive, chained and dragged along behind the main hunting party, forced to walk over the dead bodies of their loved brothers and sisters. They knew hope was gone – the attack was so sudden that even they did not know about it; why should the other races, namely the Gerudo, know about it? No help would reach them… they were doomed.

There was but one free soul left – a young woman, the daughter of the Shaman, Impaz. She stood defiantly before the body of the Sheikah leader, dual blades clutched in her hands, soaked with blood; two bodies also lay at her feet, but they were Xiomari. She grinned, altering her stance as more warriors came at her, but she dispatched them as soon as – the survivors gained hope: this young girl could save them!

More and more Xiomari men fell at her feet, their souls ripped from their bodies by shadow-blade, until the only remaining were five at most ordinary rabble, a general, and the reigning Prince of Xiomar, Prazuil.

He was the one to despatch her, firing an arrow into her chest; however, the job was not finished, as a spirit appeared, halting him before he could plunge her own sword into her heart.

"You must not harm this girl," the spectre murmured, black hair swirling around her, moonlight eyes staring endlessly at the prince.

"Move, ghost," the prince demanded.

"Don't you know who I am, boy?"

The general cleared his throat, gaze stuck on the young Impaz, in case she wounded his commander. "Your majesty… that is…"

"I know who she is!"

"I offer you something," the woman continued, ignoring the comments. "Let her live – let her remain here – and I will follow you, giving you safe passage back to Xiomar, to then offer further services to your king; you have my word as a spirit, and that is something unbreakable. Just let the girl and the others live."

"Very well, Senka. Let's go."

* * *

"_That saying – 'Very well, Senka. Let's go' – has been repeated to me throughout the fifty years I have been charged to Xiomar… part of me wishes that I never traded myself for your adoptive mother, Sheik… but I am glad I did – so many things would have broken if I had not reached Xiomar…"_

* * *

"That boy is to be your vessel."

The black haired ghost shuddered. "Boy?"

"The rest perished – he is very strong."

"Prazuil, I hope you are right. If that body dies whilst I am inside, I too depart… and for your sake, I hope that doesn't happen."

"It won't."

The ghost, Senka, glided through the metal door and into the room containing her, well, container. The large room, which had once housed nearly fifty Sheikah, now only held two inhabitants; a child and a never-aging Xiomari wolf-man. The two were in the corner of the filthy, cold room, the boy curled tightly against the elder's chest as he sought warmth.

Senka studied them silently, watching in awe as their auras mixed and danced with each other. She couldn't help but notice something else, as well – blood, as well as pinkish variations, was spattered across the floor, and leading to the couple, the child's legs smeared with the crimson liquid.

The man looked up. "What do you want?" he snarled, holding the boy tighter.

"Quiet, fool – don't you know who you are talking to?"

"Onegai, megami-sama…" The boy turned his head; wide red eyes stared up at her, starlight locks falling in front of the innocent eyes; he was shaking – from cold or something else, she did not know. "Do not hurt him… onii-san is just angry…"

"Angry? Why would he be angry?" Senka asked in a childish, sarcastic tone. "You've been imprisoned longer than I have – I've gotten over it, why haven't you?"

"Why don't you ask those fucking paedophiles outside," Lyall near-roared, once again clutching the boy tighter.

Senka twitched, her eyes widening as she understood what the wolf-man was insinuating. "He… he is… damaged?"

"Well done." The remark was sarcastic and cutting.

Senka shrieked. "How dare they damage my property?"

"Property? Then you…" Lyall paled, before the scowl once again wormed its way onto his brow. "You stay away from him. He's had enough shit to last him a lifetime, and he's only six. He doesn't need some demon taking over him."

"Six?" Senka repeated the word sadly. "Six…"

* * *

"_That was the number of children I created at the beginning of time… and that was their ages when my sisters discovered them; it became a number I associated myself with…"_

* * *

Six was the number of men who… who were permitted to violate my vessel: King Prazuil, Prince Isidor, Warlord Maralah, Warlady Pele's general, Warlady Zillarpi's general, and Warlady Haemuna's general. It may have hurt my child physically, but my soul twisted with pain too; it hurt me that they hurt him. I could not help him – I dearly tried to – but they injected his body with a poison which caged magic, caged me; Lyall was treated the same, but he was worse off – I only heard the noises, the werewolf had to watch helplessly.

The boy never cried. No, he was silent as they used him – but inside his mind, the boy sobbed endlessly, huddled against my cage. I whispered soothing words to him, stroking his starlight hair with tender fingers and holding him as close as I could with cutting metal between us.

I called him my little Imp. Ironically, it was what his mother nicknamed him before she passed away from the blood loss caused by his birth. His true name was Masuyo, but that was what _they_ called him. He was mine and his name was for my lips only…

It was six months after my meeting with him that my total mergence with the boy was complete. The child, once innocence incarnate, soon became a violated and broken boy, non-caring and perfect for a demon. Lyall was still around, and whenever the werewolf could, he protected my little Imp – meaning he protected me too, however unintentional.

The boy was starting to handle my dimmed power, creating childish shadow puppets and making up stories with the tiny portion of his mind that was still a young child. I watched the tales through his own eyes, and Lyall through his; these tales were simple and meagre, as the boy had never seen the sun, never felt the breeze on his skin, never seen anyone who was not Xiomari or Sheikah…

His favourite tale was one that he hadn't made up himself; it was the tale of the Hero of Time, told to him by Lyall when he was a baby, and retold by me later on. He played out every character with shadow beings, that moved with startling reality (he had improved since the days of blobs), although he added certain events that he truly didn't know about – like the Hero falling in love with a Sheikah.

* * *

Demi: Yes, I know it slowly changes POV - it is intentional... yes, I really mean that - truly not just saying that. Really.

I'm trying desperately not to make my originals seem... Mary-Sue-ish, if ya know what I mean. Like, too perfect or cliched. For example, the Beyblade area is fraught with MSs - their OCs (usually girls) have been raped and turn out stone-cold, just like one of the main characters, and he falls in love with her, despite the fact he has no personality. Damn, I'm full of this ranty stuff, ain't I? Fuck.

Anywho, review. Nicely. Please.


	48. 47: Old Ends, New Beginnings?

_Chapter no. :_ 47  
_Chapter title: _Old Ends, New Beginnings?  
_Story rating:_ T (for now...)  
_BETAed:_ **Purr-fectly Betaed** (mahoakitti) (I don't know about this... but I really needed to get this up cos I doubt I'll get onto the computer for a loooong time)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**Lil Miss Spookiness  
OneDayDreamer  
JtheChosen1  
Daciamian101  
Goddess of All Knowing-ness  
Ryukai-MJ  
CrimsonLuna  
stalwart vagabond  
Riks  
**_Notes: _Ho, shit - another rant. Hold on tight, guys.  
Right, a message to sakurahanaalice – I didn't want to put this here, but I can't send PMs (ha, lol... PMs...) or review replies cos my computer is a homosexual – much like this pairing.  
Listen, sweetie, I know you're only saying you don't like the pairing, but once is enough, yeah? I understand you're stubborn and being honest, but I really don't want to be told in every single review, okay? It gets very tedious and annoying after a while. So please, please, stop it. If you don't like the pairing, don't read the story. Or if you like the story that much, don't comment on the pairing. It's not as if I'm going to turn around a go, "Shit, someone doesn't like the pairing! –changes it to Link/Zelda-". I don't mean to be harsh, I really don't. I appreciate all reviews, including yours. But really – would you like it if someone kept telling you "I don't like this or that"?  
As for my portrayal of Zelda – it has a reason. I'm not going to say what it is because that would ruin the story, but it does have a reason. I don't bash characters; there's no point. If I don't like a character, I'll just not include them (or kill them asap – either or). I know my Zelda is "un-Zelda-like" but, to be honest – do we really know what Zelda's like? Do we even know what Link is really like? He could be an utter goofball or a serious I-have-no-time-for-little-people guy (little people... Kokiri? Gettit? No? Only trying to lighten this...).  
I always thought Farore was Link's goddess, as Nayru was that of wisdom, and that is the piece of Triforce that Zelda has. Din is power, so that is Ganon, and that leaves Farore and Link.Yes, I have read Twilight, as well as the other two sequels. I have also read a proof-book of Stephenie's new book, Host, as it was sent to me by the publisher, as I work at Waterstones. (P.S. the new Twilight book, New Dawn, is coming out the middle of this year.)  
No, I am not Japanese, I am a full-blooded Welsh girl, living in England; I am just learning the language and culture of Japan, ready for Uni.  
"Tsukiko" is a rather common Japanese name, as it means "moon child" or something along those lines and it's a pretty name. Tsukiko is also the name of my Japanese pen-friend, who is a major Zelda fan, and I promised I would name a character after her.  
And finally, a reminder: Please to the highest God above do not comment on the pairing – this applies to everyone. I am getting annoyed. No jokes. Please comment on the story or the characters, not the pairings. This is fiction. I am a writer. I can do the fuck I want. Grr! –dies–  
(P.S. It hasn't happened yet, but I swear to God that if anyone criticises yaoi, I will boil their arse. I cannot tolerate homophobia. Leave it for your poxy anti-yaoi forums to bitch it up with your fellow yaoi-haters)  
I'm giving myself a bad rep now, but I don't care, because you do not understand how frustrated I am at the moment. Not just with Shadow, but with various other things I'm not going to comment on here because I'm not that much of a ranter.  
I apologise for this long note, and I apologise to sakurahanaalice for posting this here, but not only is it to do with my computer being ghey, but I need to get a warning out to others; and so, then I can be safe in the knowledge that I won't have to post another rant.  
-huff- enjoy t'chapter, people.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it (Kudos to the person who knows where this is from):_

**Are you possessed... by a twat? **_

* * *

_

Slowly, as Imp gained control of the shadow magic, dreams came to him, despite that fact he did not sleep. They were visions, in essence, but some were from the past and some from the future; they varied.

Truth was that these visions from the past were my memories, and that the apparitions of the future were caused by the magic left over from my deity. The boy did not know this; but every day, when Lyall awoke from his sleep, he described the vivid images with childish glee, acting out the stories with his shadow puppets – it eased their souls knowing that the boy still had his childlike nature, hidden beneath the dark shadow of his sardonic and cynical personality.

But there was one hallucination that caused him to go silent. It recurred – ironically, six times before _the episode_ happened – and every time, Imp shrank deeper into his mind, his thoughts blocked from me by his own willpower, something I thought had been squashed.

This _episode_ I mentioned… it is the reason why he only shows his left eye and hides the other behind a curtain of starlight hair…

Lyall was gone. He had been taken away for an unknown reason; something that occurred occasionally – he always came back, and Imp was calm and silent whilst he waited for his return. However, this time, as soon as Lyall was gone, the boy went into hysterics, sobbing without a sound at first before he broke down, grabbing his eyes.

I tried to intervene, to take over his body and stop him hurting himself, but – using residue poison that remained in his body from earlier – he caged me, forcing me to watch as his nails ripped at his skin around his eyes. Blood poured down his face and he collapsed against the cold stone wall. Even I could feel the pain soaring through his body, and knew that he would be feeling a lot worse; and then, I noticed that his vision was off, every time he opened his eyes – like he had one shut.

He cried for hours, huddled in the corner of the dank cell, watching blood drip onto the floor with morbid fascination; I could still feel the hum of pain flashing through his body, but he was acting as though this was not the case.

Part of me was alarmed by the amount of blood, though I quickly corrected myself – the boy, because of his mergence with a demon, had tears of crimson, and so… he was merely crying…

But why the adverse reaction?

When Lyall reappeared, bruised and battered, Imp shifted further into the corner. The werewolf paused, stepping closer hesitantly.

"Cub?" he asked, brow furrowed, blue eyes twinkling. "Cub, what…?" He saw the blood. "Why are you crying? I'm nay hurt – I'm okay. You did nay need worry."

My little Imp did not reply, staying pressed against the soothingly cold wall.

"Cub…" Lyall threw caution to the wind and marched up to the boy, kneeling down in front of him and cupping the small, blood-stained jaw tenderly with his large hands. His eyes grew wide. "C-Cub…"

He had blinded himself in one eye, because of the hysterical attack on his eyes with his sharp nails. The other was bloodied, yet alright; however, his right eye was cut vertically with four main scratches, which cut through from just above his eyebrow to his cheekbone, the lines jagged and already bruising.

Lyall acted quickly, tearing off his ragged shirt and dabbing the blood away, holding it over his damaged eye gently.

"Why…? What happened, Cub?" he asked, voice shaken but mostly sturdy. "Who did this?"

"I… the vision… you were dead…"

"You saw me dead?" Lyall asked. "But why-?"

Imp whimpered. "I want the last thing my eyes see to be you."

"Cub…" The werewolf drew the tiny boy into his arms, the child burying his blood-soaked face into his warm shoulder. "You should nay have done that… talk to me next time…" He paused. "Perhaps you can go halfway…"

"H-Halfway?" the boy hiccoughed.

Lyall nodded; he was trying to calm the boy - he dearly hoped this would work. "Yeah… the last thing your right eye saw was me… but the last thing your left eye will see will be freedom – trees, green land, birds in a big blue sky..."

"The stuff you told me about?"

The elder nodded. "All that stuff."

"But how will I see it?"

"I'll show you – we'll get out of here – I promise."

* * *

"_As much as I think I despise the werewolf for a reason I can't seem to fathom, he kept that promise. No, he wasn't the one to get them out of there – ultimately, Imp rescued Lyall – but the promise of showing him freedom was kept."_

* * *

It was then that the stars reappeared.

Before me was Senka, midnight hair seeming to blend in with the night sky behind her, a grey kimono wrapped about her body and white eyes staring at me with an unreadable expression.

"How clichéd…" she muttered. "But so true. I am not the enemy here, Sheik; the Xiomaran are, along with another. Yet I promise you – I will escape from this boy and resume my place with my sisters once more, and nothing will stand in my way - no one will stand in the way of the Sheikah and we will take our place in glory. I will need your help, however."

"And what help would that entail?" I asked; I was still reeling from all the information I had been given.

"Protecting the boy."

"But-"

"Not physically, Sheik – he is more than capable of doing that on his own. Emotionally. He is not strong enough to cope with certain things. Certain emotions are foreign to him, mere fairytales, like those he created with his shadow puppets."

And she was asking _me_?

"War is upon us; I cannot have him break now." She paused, lifting up a hand. "Now go – leave this mind."

* * *

My eyes shot open, a rocky ceiling coming into view. My heart was beating too fast, my breathing too rapid, but still, I sat up quickly; head-rush settled over me like a black cloud yet I ignored it, gaze shooting around as I took in my surroundings.

I was in Imp's room. Yes, I had come looking for him, but Senka had… well, not kidnapped, but taken me elsewhere. I was sat on the wooden floor and Imp was some distance away, sat in the lotus position, bruised-eye closed.

I stood slowly and made my way over to him, kneeling and brushing my fingers across him tense brow. He let out a sigh, his forehead turning lax, his eyes fluttering open.

With hesitant movements, I brushed the thick curtain of hair away from the right side of his face; he did not stop me, his gaze locked with mine. With the hair tucked behind his ear, I was struck with the sight of scar tissue, along with a flickering white eye with fierce red lines scored through; he was indeed blind, as Senka had said, the mutilated eye simply staring eerily at me.

"I was frightened," he whispered suddenly. "All the time, frightened."

I tried to smile reassuringly. "There's no need to be scared now, no point at all. You're safe, from everything."

"Not insanity. I'm never safe from that," he replied.

There was a knock at the door; it opened, admitting Hero, whose brow was furrowed in obvious worry.

"Is… everything okay? You've been gone hours."

I nodded slowly. "Everything is okay."

"Resshi-sama," Imp murmured, tugging at his white kimono sleeve; he had put the curtain of hair back over his eye. "Is onii-san back?"

"Lyall? Uh, no, not yet."

Imp turned to me. "You are not tired?"

Now that he had mentioned it, I realised I was. My eyelids suddenly felt heavy, and my limbs lethargic. I shook my head to dislodge the drowsiness, but the boy translated it as a negative.

"Your mind and soul has gone through a lot; Senka's magic is very tiresome," he continued.

"Then why don't you sleep?" I countered.

"I can't – she won't let me." He beamed. "Resshi-sama, will you take Sheik-senpai to your room? He is awfully tired."

"Sheik?" Hero asked, stepping forward. "You okay?"

"I am fine."

"Onii-san always taught me not to lie, Sheik-senpai. Lying is _bad_."

I glared at him, but he just smirked back. I stood, still staring down at him, he still smiling that innocent smile; Hero stood on the sidelines, his gaze switching from us alternatively with confusion. How could someone so childish be so annoying? I could handle Narboora, and she had the mind of a three year old, along with the other giggling masses of Gerudo; but this small _Sheikah_ child was… starting to scratch annoyance into my head.

A thought struck me. "Where's Kamau?"

"Ka-chan?" Imp repeated, smile faltering. "Oh, he's in his room, sleeping. Senka needed to talk to him and it got too much. Will you go see how he is, perhaps?"

"Sure," Hero replied before I could. "Come on, Sheik."

Once we were out of Imp's room and halfway down the corridor, I muttered, "You just want to get me in your bed."

"Ouch, that hurt." Hero pouted. "…But if I do?"

I rolled my eyes. "Then you are deluded in thinking that I will jump willingly. I'm not a circus animal."

"I know you're not – far from it… _but you liked before_…" he replied in a sing-song voice.

I didn't reply, and we settled into silence. I wanted to wipe that damn smirk of his face, and so I was adamant about going to see Kamau, even though – upon reaching his dorm on the fourth floor – Hero put on his puppy-dog eyes in an attempt to deter me.

I knocked on the wooden door and he groaned. "Damn you, Sheik. You sure know how to frustrate me."

"I know."

I opened the door and stepped in. The room was lit dimly by a small candle beside a bed, and it was in that bed that the white-winged man lay, eyes flickering open to meet my gaze.

"Sheik…" he murmured, wings stretching out before folding back in.

"Imp has requested that I check on you."

He smiled dazedly. "I'm fine… Imp told you about…?"

"My people's past?"

Kamau nodded.

"Then yes, he did – or rather, Senka did." I paused. "What was it that she spoke to you about?"

The Hawk sighed. "It… was about… he told you about-"

"Hero, go back to our room." He looked at me in utter shock, but I shook my head. "I will be along shortly, I promise. I… would like to speak with Kamau alone, however."

He agreed silently, nodding, eyes hurt somewhat. I knew I had offended him by wanting to talk to Kamau about matters that he would not hear about, yet I had to – Kamau was obviously uncomfortable about the subject Senka had talked to him about, and I needed to know. Hero would most likely get the information out of me one way or another later…

"I will be along soon," I whispered, my stare locked with his.

He once again nodded and turned, walking out the room. I looked back at the white-haired male to see him struggling to sit up, propping himself against the headboard of the bed, sighing once again. I remained where I was.

"Question."

I blinked. "Ask."

"Do all Sheikah hide one eye?"

I couldn't stop the smile from stretching my lips; luckily, my cowl hid it.

"Not to my knowledge, no – it just so happens that Imp and I have hair that is too long."

"Your hair isn't too long," he murmured, shaking his head. "But I suppose it has its uses – people can't tell if you're looking at them from certain angles."

"It could be seen in that light, indeed."

Kamau chuckled. "So…" He looked down at the sheets covering his lap. "You want to know about my interrogation, huh?"

"I think I have a feeling what it was about."

"Hm?"

"When you were brought it, Imp stayed by your side since he first set eyes on you." Kamau looked surprised by this fact. "He told me that he sensed Sheikah magic – or at least blood."

Hesitantly, he nodded. "That was indeed what Senka was talking to me about… she wanted to know where I… who my ancestors are. It's my mother – _was _my mother. She died a couple of years ago, of old age – she didn't have me young, let me tell you." He smiled distantly.

"Where… where did she come from?"

"I don't know, to be honest," Kamau replied gently, brow furrowed. "I would ask my father, but he was also taken by the warlord." He paused. "You are taking this very well – the knowledge that there is the smallest possibility that there are more Sheikah."

"I will worry and fuss about it later; besides, I've had a feeling about this and I've gotten used to the idea."

"I expect your mate will be over the moon."

"He'll be so over the moon, he'll circle it enough times to be classed as a comet, possibly making it crash to the ground."

Kamau laughed. "Guess so…" He looked back up at me. "Sheik, I promise you – I will help you look for them, if they are out there."

I nodded, not saying anything.

"But… I can't guarantee success – I promise to help, but… you don't know how horrible it was in there. I saw things that no man should see, and felt things no one should feel; I cannot guarantee that others will get out alive – I only returned for reasons that I don't even know… all I know is it was by order of the warlord." He smiled wryly. "Tricky bastards, aren't they?"

"The Xiomaran?"

He nodded.

"Indeed they are… but they will pay."

"I have no doubt about that – with the amount of people they have upset. However… there is the small matter of your princess."

I couldn't stop the protective scowl from crossing my features. "What of her?"

"She is clearly won over by them… any attack on the Xiomaran is attack on her, therefore an attack on Hyrule; as much as I hate to compliment them, they've cleverly thought this through. By secretly taking over the biggest power in the land, they can take out the smaller lands."

"Hyrule is only the biggest power because people view it as such."

"…?" He paused. "What?"

"If people keep seeing Hyrule as the strongest nation, it will be the strongest nation. If every Raunen able to fight banded together and marched to Hyrule, the land would be theirs. It is only because the goddesses are _said_ to have departed from this realm in Hyrule that my kingdom is seen as the top dog; but in power-terms, it is not so."

Kamau was staring at me wide-eyed. "I think you're right, you know. Damn… there goes my outlook on life."

"Tell me something, if you can." He nodded, and I closed my eyes. "Are all the dragons gone?"

"Not all, thank the gods, no," he replied, sighing with a shuddering breath. "Some are still alive, if barely. They're used for magic – dragons' blood is only effective if the dragon is alive, for example – and knowledge too."

"…Is a dragon named Ceri still alive?"

"Ceri? The school-teacher?" Kamau looked down at his lap once again. "I… wish I could say yes."

"He is gone…?"

"No… I don't know. He may be. We were… kept by specie: Birds with Birds, Cats with Cats, dragons with dragons, both natural and Raunen… we only knew that people, namely dragons, were being killed because the guards liked to brag."

I sighed.

"Why do you ask? Do… did you know him?"

"No, I don't personally – but someone else does."

"Who? Perhaps I can give solace to them…"

"A young girl named Aderyn."

"Ryn? By the gods, is she alright? Last time I saw her, she was being taken off to a convent by her parents."

"You… do not know she is pregnant?"

His eyes widened with realisation. "With Ceri's baby? So that's why… I don't know if this is the same in Hyrule, but relationships between student and teacher that wander into sexual territories are forbidden."

"He was her teacher?" The surprises, I supposed, would just keep coming.

"Mm hm. I guess that's why Ceri packed up teaching last year…"

I would never understand these sorts of things. Within the Gerudo (and I knew, the Sheikah), both sexual and romantic relationships were _encouraged_, so to aid ease to later life, and to create stronger bonds of trust. Yet in Hyrule, and many other nations, these things were frowned upon. I knew it was to protect vulnerable and naive students from possibly-corrupt mentors, but… if it truly happened, it shouldn't be punished.

No one has the right to punish love – that was a motto that Narboora came up with back in our childhood… and I was starting to understand.

* * *

Demi: Rereading that last line makes me smile for some reason. I am happy now... calm...

As for Imp's lapsing into what we all know if Japanese, but to the _Shadow_-verse is 'Ancient Sheikah' (I'm a tea leaf, so sue), it does have a reason (as with the 'un-Zelda-like-Zelda') and you will find out soon. I, as well as you, get annoyed by people thinking they are smart because they add Japanese to their stories and 'omg, like so cool!'. I'm trying to keep it to a minimum. Plus, half the shit he says doesn't even _count_ for shit.  
_Resshi-sama_: Imp's name for Link. Mean's "hero" or "great man", with the '-sama' (an honorific) to show respect  
_Sheik-senpai_: Imp's name for Sheik (duh). "-senpai" is roughly equivalent to the western concept of "mentor"  
_Onii-san_: Imp's name for Lyall. Means "elder brother"  
_Ka-chan_: Imp's name for Kamau. Kamau has be shortened to "ka" of course, and "-chan" is used for animals, lovers, intimate friends, as well as pet names. Actually, it's commonly used for girls, but can be used for boys just as easily.

Anywho. Review? But naughty, naughty, no, no, no - comments on _story_. And me. Don't forget me. But mostly the story. And me. No, the story. Juuuust the story...

(-Shimmies to S.V.-)


	49. 48: Plays and Fables

_Chapter no. :_ 48  
_Chapter title: _Plays and Fables  
_Story rating:_ T (for now...)  
_BETAed:_ **Purr-fectly Betaed** (mahoakitti)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**Lil Miss Spookiness  
stalwart vagabond  
Goddess of All Knowing-ness  
JtheChosen1  
Scraps of the Tapestry  
sakurahanaalice  
Daciamian101  
OneDayDreamer  
Ryukai-MJ  
Akatsuki Seal  
**_Notes: _Huzzah, people - no rant -cheers-  
My darling **stalwart vagabond** guessed the quote correctly last chapter. It is indeed from the Mighty Boosh. For those who don't know about this _amazing_ tv show, made by the godly Noel Fielding and... uh, Julian Barrett? Yeah, the jazz berk. Hah, lol. Love 'im really. Go check 'em out on Youtube, by my command! ...lawwwl  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it? (Kudos to the person who knows where this is from):  
_**He has no enemies, but is intensely disliked by his friends.**

* * *

It's no secret that Hero is a skilled bowman. He can hit any target presented to him as instantly as the mark appears, and can render the threat harmless with a single arrow. The bow, excluding the Master Sword, is his favourite weapon, and so one of the most used, meaning maintenance was key; gods forbid him to get into a fight and for his arrows to fail because of a snapped string.

And so, occasionally, I come across him with his weapons spread out on the floor in front of him, oils and stones too, cleaning and sharpening the blades on each weapon; even his shield gleams.

It was just after I had talked to Kamau that I found him in the aforementioned position in our room; he was leaning against the far wall, legs crossed at the ankles, an arrow held in his hand as he sharpened the edges and preened the feathers. His other weapons – the Master Sword, his clawshots and the ilk – were sheathed in their containers, having been cared for previously.

"Hey," he greeted in a murmur with a small smile.

"I'm sorry," I suddenly said.

He frowned. "For what?"

"For asking you to leave when we were with Kamau."

"Hey, I know it would have been uncomfortable for him to talk about whatever you talked about. I know it was about something Senka talked to you about, and I know Senka told you about the history of your people."

I froze.

"Senka showed me too," Hero continued, attention set on the arrow in his hands. "It was when we were on our way here – me, Lyall and Imp – and Senka asked if I would stay with you no matter what. She showed me the history to test me, I suppose; though I'm guessing she sold it in a different light."

"…And what are your thoughts?"

He sighed, placing the arrow on the floor beside him and pushing himself up, moving over to me with tired steps. Slipping his arms around my waist, he nuzzled my cheek, eyes closing slowly.

"I'm not gonna say I don't care, cos I do care – just not in _that_ way," he whispered. "I care about you, meaning I care about everything important to you. But… the things I saw – they're not gonna change what I feel about you. So what if there have been countless 'Sheik's before us - you're my Sheik, a Sheikah, the last of and-"

"Not the last…" I murmured. "Well… possibly…"

"What do you mean?"

This time, I was the one to sigh. "Kamau… he's half Sheikah."

"…_What_?"

"He has Sheikah traces, and he told me that his mother was Sheikah; there's… there's a possibility that there are more Sheikah out there."

His face broke into a wide grin. "Well, that's great!" The smile faltered when my expression remained stoic. "…Isn't it?"

"I…I don't know myself, Hero." I leant against him, tucking my head under his chin. "Part of me is happy that my people aren't dead… yet. Then comes my other half, which argues that by trying to find them, we will draw attention to them and bring the Xiomaran to them – bring pain and death to them… If… If I keep the possibility of a colony out of my head, then I will be keeping danger away from them."

"Nonsense," Hero scoffed, but he held me tighter. "Well… granted, there is logic in there. But you've analysed it too much – in the amazingly short span of time you've had… here, I tell you what – we'll carry on with this quest, but if we find any more clues, then we keep them in the back of our mind and… have it as a side quest, yeah? If we find them, we find them."

I nodded gently, suddenly realising that he was rocking us softly from side to side, with soothing movements. I don't think I've ever been… _cradled_; hugged, embraced maybe, by Narboora, but not… _cradled_.

As much as I hate to admit it, I'm beginning to like this relationship.

"Now, where were we before Tsukiko rudely interrupted us before, eh?"

…Apart from when he says things like _that_.

* * *

"Hey… Sheik? You awake?"

"No."

"Oh…"

I sighed, rolling onto my back, staring up at the unseen ceiling that was hidden by the veil of darkness. "What is on your mind, Hero?"

"I've been thinking," he murmured back; I heard rustling as he shifted even closer to me, the rough covers of our bed dragging against my near-naked skin.

"Gods forbid," I couldn't help but mutter.

He nudged me. "Meanie."

"Stop being a child and tell me what's on your mind."

"Right…" He groaned soon after, in what sounded like frustration. "I don't know how to say this… but… is there a part of you, however small, that… wants to know where you came from?"

"No, because I know where I came from – Twilight."

"No, what I mean is, like, your mother and father… what they looked like, what they were like as people… did they have siblings, what was _their_ childhood like, how they met…? Everything…"

"…Are you asking me to imagine how my life would be if I remained with my parents?"

I felt him nod; he was now laid out against my side, propping his head up on his bent arm, gazing down on me through the darkness, a hand placed on my hip in an affectionate manner.

"I can be sure in saying that my… my family would be an outcast of society. I'm not like the citizens of Twilight."

'_Oh, only most…_' Raka murmured in the back of my mind. '_I'm not a pale git whose face looks like it's been run over by a Goron in heat, thank you very much._'

He remained silent for a while, obviously thinking about the things I had said.

"Would you ever want to… see them?" he asked so quietly and hesitantly, I almost didn't hear him.

"…I don't know. We are from different worlds – in both senses." I closed my eyes. "You, Hero?"

He chuckled. "Yeah… I would like to know. I want to know where they came from – Ordon or somewhere else, and why they went to Ordon Village and why… why I was left."

"Did you ever know your parents?"

"No. I can only remember Rusl fostering me, as well as the other villagers helping out. Whenever I asked about my parents as a kid, they'd go quiet and tell me that they'd tell me when I was older… I stopped asking after the first few hundred times."

I paused. "Another side quest?"

"What?"

"Perhaps… after we vanquish the Xiomaran and find my people – if they are out there… perhaps… we could find out about your heritage."

"…You'd really spend your time helping me do that?"

"If you wanted my help."

"I don't just want your help, Sheik, I _need_ it!" he replied, happy laughter evident in his voice. "Thank you."

"…Is this really all you've been stressing and straining your mind about?"

"…Yes?"

"…You're a fool."

He snuggled tightly against me. "Love you too."

* * *

"Yo, lovebirds! Some kind of welcome this is."

I cracked open an eye, closing it again in reflex when light burned sharply. Hero shifted and pressed me closer against him, also hiding me from the fierce glare of light that was coming from _somewhere_. I sighed, momentarily forgetting about the damned being who had woken me up from a for-once-peaceful slumber…

"I'm gunna rip the covers off if ya keep ignorin' me, you bastards."

"G'way, Tsuki…" Hero slurred, still holding me tightly.

Tsuki.

Tsukiko.

She wasn't supposed to be at the base – she was supposed to be on that mission.

It was just a dream, surely.

But if Hero could hear her, and I could hear her, then she wasn't a dream (or nightmare) and that meant she really had to be standing in our room.

Which meant either the mission was a success… or failure.

I tried to squeeze out of Hero's hold, but his arms wouldn't budge; in fact the opposite happened – they tightened – trying to keep me snared. I groaned, nudging him and opening my eyes, despite the light, to glare up at him.

"Hero, let me go," I told him.

"_No_… sleep."

"Nice to know how much I mean t'ya, Link," Tsukiko muttered. "C'mon, the generals are callin' for ya. Plus, I need a hug."

* * *

Tsukiko did indeed get her hug (technically, she took it from Hero, rather than receiving it voluntarily) and we made our way up to the conference room, armour and weapons donned.

The mission had been a fifty-fifty. They did not succeed, but there were no casualties, however. By her appearance, it had been rough; she had numerous bruises, particularly on her face, and a few cuts here and there, yet nothing serious – and no one else had been seriously hurt, either.

We entered the conference room, and immediately, a wave of frustration hit us. Standing around the large circular table, which was strewn with charts and maps, was a man of each animal family, and ultimately, each battalion. Their lieutenants stood nearby, murmuring under their breaths and approaching their superiors when they felt they had something to say.

And to our left were Lyall and Imp; Tsukiko scurried her way over the them and huddled beside the crouched werewolf. Imp glanced over his shoulder at the cross-dresser; he was perched on the elder's thigh, obviously tired of standing for the amount of time they had been there.

I ignored Hero's dubious look, which screamed something along the lines of 'incest'.

"Ah, finally!" That was the king of Raun, a white haired and bearded man with large snowy, scaly wings and a twitching spiked tail; he was a strict male, a typical royal who had their own way, which _all_ would follow – or else. "What kept you? I trust the messenger boy filled you in."

"Only the basics, yes," Hero replied, as we approached the table. "But we get the gist."

"They were expecting us," Lykos growled. He had a vicious stitched-up cut along his cheek, which actually continued onto his right shoulder. "But why the bastards didn't massacre us on the spot, I don't know. They weren't even aiming to kill us – they were holding back."

Arden leaned forward on his hands; I didn't fail to notice that the Eagle's fingers brushed against the Wolf's hand – which I also noticed was shaking slightly. The blond also glanced at the elder, but none of the other generals saw the secret fleeting look. It was… _interesting_.

"They obviously have some kind of plan," the Eagle murmured, gaze now set on the charts. "Either that or they are simply toying with us."

Hero snorted. "I wouldn't put it past them. Sadistic bastards."

"Here, here," I heard Imp mutter.

"Then," the king rumbled. "We show them we mean business. We show them no mercy."

"And then start losing men?"

The sovereign's stare shot to Hero. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm not questioning the soldiers' ability, I'm merely stating that the Xiomaran are no simple threat. If they can take down an entire _nation_ of Sheikah with no difficulty, I think that-"

"That this nation will be a push-over?" the Cat general finished with a hiss, eyes narrowing. "I'm sorry we are not as _good_ as your beloved shadow-walker, _Great Hero_."

"What happened to my people is in the past – that argument can be nullified." I was a hair's breadth away from drawling. "But something you must take into consideration is the fact that if the lowest warlord of Xiomar can kill the Great Hero, then we must seriously plan our moves, and not just use brute force."

I felt Hero shift a little closer to me and I muttered an apology under my breath; my comment of his death _had_ to be said, and I could not have said it any softer.

"Then he was careless."

"My king," Arden said gently, cutting in before Lykos, who was now a step away from seething for numerous reasons. "Pardon my saying, but I think it is right to say that you should not call the one chosen by the almighty Three 'careless'. This threat is indeed clever – they have wormed their way into Hyrule and the good books of their sovereign-"

"Who should not be ruling anyway."

I bristled unconsciously. "I must ask what you mean."

"She is a woman," the king snapped. "And is clearly deranged in employing Sheikah – who work against her-"

"By order of the Three!" Hero barked. "King Silo, I'd be careful about what your next words are."

"Now see here, you insolent fool-!"

"_Meanie_!"

I would recognise that scream anywhere, and I will do until my dying day; and not only that, but the phraseology used – there are only people that I know of who use the term 'meanie'. One is Hero. The other is-

"R-Raisa?"

* * *

Demi: whoop whoop - would that be our favourite redhead indeed? Possibly?

Question: You don't have to answer this, but I'm curious. What is the meaning for your screenname? For example, mine would be that my real name means "Poetic goddess" in Welsh, and the fact that the first two OCs I created were half-deities. Neha. Your turn - if you wish. I'm just curious. You guys have pretty imaginative names.


	50. 49: Sibling Love

_Chapter no. :_ 49  
_Chapter title: _Sibling Love  
_Story rating:_ T (for now...)  
_BETAed:_ **Purr-fectly Betaed** (mahoakitti)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 411  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**Lil Miss Spookiness  
Crimson Luma  
La maraudeuse  
OneDayDreamer  
sakurahanaalice  
stalwart vagabond  
JtheChosen1  
Daciamian101  
Goddess of All Knowing-ness  
PeopleOfTheBlackWaters  
Ryukai-MJ  
Pass the Porn Tea** (dude, your name is awesome)  
_Notes: _I got stung by a bee today. It wasn't that bad at first, but then I realised something. Not only did the fucking thing have the nerve to attack and sting_ me_ - oh no - but the fucker left half his arse behind; yeah, mate, I think you forgot something – that pointy thing on my wrist? – think you _might just need that_... do bees shit?  
Everyone thought I was gonna bleed to death... lawwwwl  
Much love to my _vagabond_ once again, as she got the quote, _and_ she is an Oscar Wilde lover. That man is my muse; no jokes. Ugh, love him. Sarcastic SOB. Damn age-old laws on homosexuality...  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it? (Kudos to the person who knows where this is from):  
_**For an idea that does not at first seem insane, there is no hope**

* * *

"R-Raisa?" Hero stuttered, blue eyes wide.

I, too, stood agape. There, stood in the now-open doorway was my little redheaded Gerudo, pink eyes narrowed, more so than I had ever seen them. Behind her, ducking his head into the room, was the dragon she had created – Valoo – and he was not looking any happier, smoke billowing from his nostrils in warning.

"You're all meanies!" she squealed. "Apart from Sheiky and Linky and Tsuki, but even then, Linky's not much better."

"Hah, gutted, Link!" Tsukiko's taunt echoed throughout the room.

"Raisa? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Get that child out," the king growled.

But as the lieutenants advanced (although Arden and Lykos shook their heads at _their_ second-in-commands), Valoo let out an almighty shriek, letting a burst of flames escape his mouth. In the corner of my eye, I saw Imp and Lyall stand up, the werewolf grabbing and shielding the younger when the dragon let more fire fly, the flames taking the form of a large bird and swooping about the room, fiery wings brushing the walls.

Hero, too, grabbed me, but he pulled me down to the floor just as the phoenix flew over our heads; the others in the room followed suit.

"The flames won't hurt us," I told him, standing once again.

He also stood. "Maybe – I wasn't going to chance it."

I nodded, gaze shooting over to Raisa, who was glaring fiercely at the king and his subjects, tears streaming down her cheeks; her pupils were wide, much like how Imp looked when he was possessed by Senka, and they were wild. I was about to step forward to try and calm her, but there, in the blink of an eye, Imp was stood, standing over her. He reached out and cupped her cheek; she looked up at him, gaze calming almost instantly.

"Doozo yaroshiko," she mumbled.

Imp smiled gently, pupil also wide. "Soo desu ka?"

"Sheik, what are they saying?" Hero asked me.

"I'm not sure – it is ancient Sheikah. I think Raisa just said, 'It is good to see you' and Imp replied, 'Is that so?' but don't quote me on that."

He nodded. "So, are they friends?"

"If Din sided with Senka, then it is probable that Rannu – Din's own servant – is familiar with Senka," I said, stepping forward once more. The phoenix above circled and kept the rest of the rooms occupants cowering. "Raisa…"

She ran over to me and I knelt down to embrace her. Her familiar scent swept over me and I unconsciously buried my nose in her hair, breathing her in. I felt Hero pat Raisa's head affectionately, ruffling the crimson strands somewhat.

I stood once again, and her hand immediately slipped into mine, her other hand clasping the other side so that I would have no chance of letting go. She looked up and the fire-bird disappeared with a majestic cry. Slowly, the king, generals and lieutenants got up, wary of the little girl; however, Arden and Lykos were still leaning on the table, smirking smugly, occasionally glancing at each other with that secret stare.

"Perhaps, you should put Valoo away," Hero suggested.

But as we looked over to the large dragon, we noticed that his attention was solely on Imp, who was returning a cool stare. Valoo let out a gravelly rumble from his throat and Imp frowned.

"Bite me, pinkie."

Valoo leant in, humming once again. He nuzzled the boy, pushing him to the side slightly with his force, and the child waved him off, rolling his eye.

"Nya, itsumo, itsumo… now get off me, you fat lump of affection." The dragon seemed to smile, eyes creasing and tongue lolling out of his mouth; Imp eyed it warily. "Lick me and you die."

Raisa giggled. "Valoo!" The dragon perked up and suddenly shrank to the size of a small ball, zooming straight over to us and obediently falling into Raisa's little shoulder bag. "Good boy."

"What in the lands just happened?" the king asked, crown askew.

"An explosion of female hormones, sir," Tsukiko replied with a grin, leaning on a disgruntled-looking Lyall. "Ain't they annoying?"

* * *

She wouldn't stop talking. Tale upon tale of life in Hyrule since I had left passed Raisa's lips at an alarming rate; I thought that she was either going to choke on her own breath, or run out of it all together.

"And then- and then- and then, he suddenly bolted up and-and-and gasped and yelled, "_Sheik!_"-"

"Did not…" Hero mumbled, looking away.

Raisa ignored him, bouncing up and down upon our bed. "And then he swore – naughty boy! – and then he collapsed again! ...It was funny…"

"It wasn't." Hero pouted, crossing his arms stubbornly and slumping in the chair. "I was in pain."

"I told you it would hurt," Imp commented.

He shot the boy a glare. "You never said such a thing."

"Oh, didn't I?" The child scratched his chin. "Chikusho, sorry… must have slipped my mind."

"You don't even have a mind for something to slip _from_!"

"Hero," I chided, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, _Hero_!" Raisa stuck her tongue out. "I'm telling a story – my time!"

"Sorry, Raisa."

"So you should be, meanie," the redhead snickered. "Anyway…" She looked pensive for a moment. "Right, so Impy and Rannu-y had brought Linky back from the dead and… oh! I wrote a letter to mama and Lyall took me to find the postman to get him to get the letter to mama. He can run really fast, can't you Lyall?"

Lyall merely grunted, but his eyes shone with affection.

"He's a big softie, really," Imp added with a grin, glancing slyly at the elder through the corner of his eye.

"Then wha' 'appened, Rai-Rai?" Tsukiko asked; she was the one Raisa was sat on.

"Oh! …um… then Impy and Lyall and Linky went somewhere – I'm guessing here – and left me with the Ordons. I still don't like 'em, Sheiky." She shook her head. "They say horrible things cos the people they're talking about aren't there. I don't like it. You should keep horrible things in your head… or at least have the decency to say it to their face."

"Oh, shit!"

"What?"

"Oh shoot, Rai-Rai. Oh shoot." Tsukiko laughed nervously. "Ryn can really rub off on you…"

"Why the exclamation?" Hero asked.

"I just forgot about Ashei. 'Aven't seen her in _aaaages_."

"She's stayed in her room," I explained. "She hasn't been well accepted here, so she's kept away."

Hero nodded. "We go see her occasionally. So she doesn't think we've left without her or something-"

"Which she did at first," I muttered.

"And just to bring her food and… stuff."

"Ooh, _stuff_ – how thoughtful," Imp sang sarcastically, receiving a harsh stare from Hero, to which he grinned at. "But Ashei-san is alright, ne?"

"She is fine, yes," I replied.

"Yoroshii."

Hero sighed, frustrated. "Could you stick with the current language, Imp? Possibly? I can't understand a word you say sometimes."

"Can't help it."

"Bet you can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Please! Stop acting like children," I muttered.

"…But I am one," Imp pointed out. "He just has the mind of one."

"That's no excuse."

"Gomen, _okaa-san_."

"Language!"

"But Impy didn't swear! Don't be mean, Linky!"

"I wasn't being mean! I'm getting annoyed with him muttering things in another language."

"Zakennayo."

"What did you say now?"

"Nan demo nai…"

"Ugh, Imp-!"

"Touch him and you'll regret it, Pup."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I think the term, 'Bring it, bitch' should be slipped in."

"Bring what?"

"Bring it, itch-iness, Rai."

"Why would you want them itchy?"

"They already are – they got fleas."

"You're the one with fleas, Tsukiko."

"Shush! Don't say my name! …Say Sheik's!"

"Why you little-!"

"Hey, don't hurt Tsuki! You're a mean meanie, Linky!"

"Ow, that hurt, Raisa."

"Nayru above, you're such a li'l girl, Link!"

"The only little girl here – apart from Raisa – is Imp."

"Iya, I resent that!"

"Pup, take that back..."

I let my head drop into my hands momentarily, the stormy argument blowing on over my head. Upon impulse, however, I shifted away from the group; luckily, I was nearest the door, so my escape went unnoticed, and I continued onwards, along the corridor and down the various staircases. My destination was Ashei's room, which was on the lowest floor, away from the important soldiers, stowed with the ordinary rabble.

I passed a few of Lykos' men en route, who nodded respectfully at me but apart from the two, I saw no one else, meaning I slipped into Ashei's room without fuss.

"Well, hello, Sheik," she greeted, somewhat surprised.

Her room was extremely dim; there were no windows in the entire base (being underground had its downsides) and she had only one candle to light the entire space, as well as illuminate her meagre possessions: a shabby bed and a trunk meant for clothes and other belongings.

I nodded in greeting, and she sat up, her long hair trailing down her back; she had obviously undone it for comfort reasons.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," I replied, almost frowning. "But I cannot handle children."

She nodded slowly in understanding. "Ahh… Nothing changes, eh? Link's still stubborn as ever, Ts-_George_ is a bitch, Lyall is protective of Imp, who is one hell of an annoyance when he wants to be; even when he acts innocent… although, I don't know if that's an act, sometimes…"

"Innocence is something that is lost quickly in this world."

"Touché…" She smiled, something she rarely did – it lit her dark eyes up with life. "So, what's going on in the big bad world above? Apart from family feuds."

"The King wants to launch a big attack on the castle. He wants to use force, because those on the mission were played with – the Xiomaran had chances to kill them, but they didn't. There was then… a commotion because the king was being… a king; stubborn…angry at being told what to do…" Ashei nodded once again. "And Raisa appeared."

"Raisa?"

"Indeed. Rannu obviously brought her here. Either the phoenix or Valoo. You can tell how she reacted when she heard the king say things against us."

"Meanie?"

I smiled despite myself. "Indeed… Ashei, might I ask you something?"

"Go shoot. No need to ask, yeah?"

"Do you have any idea as to what warlord we are dealing with?"

Ashei was silent for a moment. "I… have my suspicions."

"Such as?"

"Lyall, I suppose, has told you about the warlords." I nodded. "And he told you about the Twins, yeah? I… think the warlord we're dealing with could be them."

"Them?"

"They're never apart. It's not known that widely, but Hung – when Corentin was born – swore an oath that he would protect his brother 'til the day he died; and he's kept that promise, in all areas."

"Such as?"

She grinned, almost like a Gerudo. "Well… there's one area where Corentin's been protected the most, probably since the day he hit puberty – love. Not in the whole, "They're not good enough for you" but in actual protection."

"… You're making no sense."

"Really? Ah… well then, I can only say one word to sum it _all_ up."

"You're really getting annoying now, Ashei," I muttered.

"Sorry."

"…So what is this word?"

She laughed. "_Incest_."

* * *

Demi: stange ending, I know, and... don't. Okay? I know what you're thinking- "OMG, incest is like, so sick. Ew. Thank God it's illegal!" Remember - not _bad_ comments on the pairing.

Who can spot the pattern of pairings in the story? Kudos and a special prize goes to the winner... or the one who gets nearest.

P.S. I had fun writing that little argument. Teehee. And again, don't ask why Imp says, cos it has no relevance. However, _nan demo nai..._ is my favourite saying, as it's "Ohhhhh, _nothing_..." lawwwl. I'm a geek.

... Geek love -wibble-

Oh, btw, people - you will enjoy the ending of next chapter (which is the official 50th) so review, review, review!


	51. 50: Don't Start

_Chapter no. :_ 50  
_Chapter title: _Don't Start  
_Story rating:_ T (for now...)  
_BETAed:_ **Purr-fectly Betaed** (mahoakitti)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 421  
_Word count upon update (incl): _145,590  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**JtheChosen1  
Scraps off the Tapestry  
sakurahanaalice  
Dragongal333  
Almost Completely  
OneDayDreamer  
Goddess of All Knowing-ness  
Ryukai-MJ  
stalwart vagabond  
Lil Miss Spookiness**  
_Notes: _Welcome to the official 50th chapter, my duckies; official, cos you miss out the prologue. Righty. I must warn you. Although this has my _kitti_'s approval, I wrote the end scene whilst somewhat inebriated, so apologies for any strange-ness. I kinda like it, so I haven't changed it...  
Erm... I was supposed to say something else... oh ya, no one guessed the "pairing question" correctly, so I'll give you a hint. Remember, there's an actual prize for this.  
**Who can spot the pattern of pairings in the story?  
**Hint: Every story is a different genre.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it? (Kudos to the person who knows where this is from):  
_**Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius, and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring.**

* * *

I quirked an eyebrow, staring Ashei right in the eye. "Incest?"

"Yeah. Hung and Corentin take 'brotherly love' to a whole new level."

"Is this normal in Xiomar?" I'm still not sure if the question was sarcastic or not.

"Well… not normal, no. But they're warlords – chosen by our gods – so they get away with it. Who's going to tell them they're sick?"

"Touché. But why do you think it's them?"

She once again paused. "Did Lyall tell you about an unwritten hierarchy?"

"With Isidor on top, with Maralah on the bottom?"

"Yeah. Ignore that for the moment. Imagine a scale of attitude: Isidor is still on top – he has to be, being the crown prince of Xiomar and all – and everyone else fits in between. But the Twins – they're on the bottom rung. They just don't care. Our gods chose them, but no one knows why. They'll follow orders, but they're not sadistic like Maralah or Isidor."

"Sounds hard to believe."

"Doesn't it just? Isidor doesn't trust them – even my father doesn't like them, but he can't say a thing, course, can he?" She shook her head. "If it were anyone except them, the whole country would be so enslaved, even breathing would be taxed, I bet."

"But would they be cruel enough to kidnap dragons and take their hides?" Ashei blinked in surprise at my question. "Maralah's tent was made of dragon's hide."

She winced. "Yeah… Maralah was a bit of a prude when it came to material things; he even fought over Imp, wanting the kid for himself. He might've demanded that they give him the hide for his tent."

"Would the Twins cave to that?"

"Possibly."

I sighed.

"How are things upstairs?" Ashei asked, changing subject suddenly.

"Mediocre at best. Things are slow. I just wish we could get to the bottom of this."

"Mm… so you can relax with Link, I bet."

My brow furrowed. "No, so that Hyrule can relax."

"Yeah, yeah, Sheik." She snorted. "Everyone wants to be the Great Hero's lover, and would kill to get some peace and quiet with him – don't try and deny that you just wish for time to stop and for you two to have some time alone…"

"Ashei, you don't know what you're talking about."

"I think I do."

"Really?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Really, really. Come off it, Sheik. How old are you?"

I paused.

"Sheik? Alright, I'm guessing you're… seventeen at most. So you're in the prime spot of hormonal instincts and needs. You have _the_ greatest guy in the lands for a lover and you're trying to tell me that you would rather sweat and pant from fighting rather than sweat and pant from-"

"Ashei, if you carry on, I'm going to leave," I threatened; I could feel a faint blush creeping up onto my cheeks, hidden by my cowl.

"I bet you're blushing; too bad Link isn't here to hear and see this…"

"I'm leaving."

"Oh no you're not!" She leapt from the bed and grabbed me, pinning me to the wall. "You, Sheik, are going to give me every little piece of information."

I blinked. "Get off me."

"You didn't use manners."

"_Please_ get off of me?"

"No."

I groaned, and pushed against her, but she held fast; her strength was surprisingly great for someone so lithe and slender. I suppose it was from her vigorous training with her father. She grinned and I truly was reminded of Narboora and the other Gerudo – the smile was feral and mischievous, conniving and promising. I swallowed thickly.

"Come on, Sheik."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity."

"It killed the cat, you know."

"No, it created the kittens, actually. Then the cat died in childbirth. Now. How far have you gone?"

"I don't have to answer you." I paused. "You're acting just like a little sister, or a fanatic."

"I'm acting like me, Sheik. Come on, what are you hiding? Being allies means we can't hide anything from each other."

"I think there _are_ technicalities."

She snorted.

"I'm not hiding anything, by the way," I pointed out, still frowning.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ashei, I'm serious – why do you want to know?"

"Sheik, what am I?"

"…"

"Don't give me that look – it was an obvious question, yes. I'm not going insane. What I meant was… well, your answer was supposed to be 'a girl'. And my reply was then going to be, 'As un-girl-ish as I appear to be, I'm still feminine; even Tsukiko and Telma were going ape over your relationship with Link back at the bar'. Are you catching my drift?"

"I am, though I wouldn't have thought it of you, Ashei," I muttered. "I grew up in a tribe of women, for pity sake. I know your tendencies, especially when it comes to men."

She grinned that feral grin again and I finally rolled my eyes.

"Ashei, you are not getting any-"

The door suddenly slammed open, making both Ashei and I flinch in surprise. Hero stepped in, a frown slanting his brow, but he then quirked an eyebrow upon seeing our… situation. I snuck a glare at Ashei, to see her smirking like the cat who got the cream.

"I'll… come back later," Hero said slowly, stepping back. "It seems you're busy."

"No, no, you take your boyfriend," Ashei insisted, pulling away from me and pushing me into Hero; his arms instinctively wound around me to secure me, to stop me from falling. "We were just having a heated discussion."

"More like an interrogation," I muttered, slipping from Hero's grasp and exiting the room.

"Come back soon, Sheik!" Ashei sang.

"Not likely." A thought suddenly entered my mind, and I mentally snorted. "God forbid if she were to join forces with Narboora."

Hero hurried to catch up with me. "What was all that about? And… are you blushing?"

"No."

"Oh…"

He paused.

"So?"

"So what, Hero?"

"Tell me."

"Don't you start."

* * *

Our room was vacant by the time we returned. Raisa had gone with Imp and Lyall, back to their room, and Tsukiko had been called away by Lykos, for matters of duty. The lighting was dim, as per usual, but it seemed to be brighter – most likely because Ashei's room was so dark, and I had been down there for some time.

Hero sighed. "Chill-out time," he proclaimed, turning and falling back onto the bed.

"I swear you've had more 'chill-out time's than you've have 'fight time's."

"Nah… I've been in plenty of fights. And besides…" He propped himself up on his elbows. "For… nearly three years, I've been at work, non-stop, on the quest against Zant and Ganon, working in the castle, and now on this… surely, I'm entitled to various spots of rest?"

"Perhaps…"

He smiled, holding out a hand. "Come on."

"Last time you decided a 'chill-out time', you dragged me into bed and-"

"And it won't happen again unless you want it to," he soothed, beckoning me. "Yeah? Relax for once."

"I have already relaxed."

He looked exasperated. "Sheik, come off it. Relax! Unwind! Let go! Lie down! Be calm! How many other ways do I need to say it?"

He stood, unbuckling his belt as he moved to the other side of the room, pulling his tunic up over his head, before unclasping his chainmail and dragging his undershirt from his torso; his golden hair and sun-kissed skin glinted beautifully in the flickering light, muscles moving like liquid beneath silk. I shivered.

"Do I have to force you?" he asked.

"That would then constitute as rape, Hero."

"Somewhat, yes. But Sheik." He turned around – damn him for turning around! "If you stay… tense and battle-ready forever, then… you'll lose all sense of life. Plus, you'll overwork yourself, meaning when it comes to the crunch, you won't survive."

I flinched minutely. That was the very thing I had to do – survive. It was something in my blood, programmed into my very soul to carry through – _survive_. Not fight, not surrender, just simply exist, just simply survive.

He saw the defeat in my eyes and smiled reassuringly, albeit somewhat mischievously. "Or… is it that you're body conscious? I've seen it all before, Sheik."

"One, no, I am not body conscious," I snapped. "And two, how can you have? Been stalking me?"

"Let's just say a ghost sees many things. But also, I'm male, you're male…" He trailed off; he needn't finish the sentence anyway. "I mean, you don't have to…"

I pulled my tabard over my head and draped it over the nearby chair, staring back at Hero defiantly; he had goaded me, and I had risen to the challenger stupidly, but I didn't seem to care. He grinned, but it faded to a soft smile, as he approached me. He raised a hand and brushed the backs of his fingers across my cheek, sapphire eyes shimmering with so many emotions.

"If you were body conscious, I couldn't and wouldn't understand it – you… are so beautiful. I have met no one as… gorgeous as you are, Sheik." I mentally cursed when I felt my cheeks heat up with a blush; he looked like he was suppressing a triumphant smirk. "And blushing only makes you more radiant. …Did you really mean what you said? Back in Ordon – you said you were mine."

"I really am, Hero," I replied softly.

"I can't believe it. I know I'm being cheesy and corny and clichéd, but I don't give a damn, cos you know what? I'm in love. And to make things even more exquisite, I'm in love with a magnificent person, who's beautiful outside and in. And I will do _anything_ for you. I would die a thousand more times-"

"Hero, stop…" I murmured weakly, resting against him. "Thank you. Gods above, thank you. But I think I'm going to suffer a cardiac arrest if you keep me breathless."

He chuckled. "Sorry. But… I'm not fairing any better. I think I need a lie down…"

"Lazy ass," I muttered.

"I may have a lazy ass, but you have a-"

"_Hero…_"

* * *

My awakening was slow and tranquil. The lighting was low and flickering, cast by the glow of the candle on the nearby table and there was near-silence, hinting with only the sounds of peaceful breathing. I thought Hero had fallen asleep, also, but I was wrong; I turned my head to look at him, and found my gaze locked with serene blue orbs.

"So, how was your sleep?" he asked quietly.

I sighed, my eyes drooping to half-mast. "Nice," I murmured.

"Good." He leant up and kissed my forehead softly, but I slipped a hand behind his neck and guided him back down, my lips brushing against his with whispery movements. "What is it?"

"I was thinking…"

"When do you ever not?"

I smiled gently. "I…"

Nerves, for the first time since the age of ten, came crashing upon me at that moment; it was as if six years of facades and hidden emotions decided to fight back and deal revenge for the lengthy imprisonment, all at once, and all at this point in time. My voice failed and a tremble shuddered up my spine, my lips quivering.

Was it nervousness? Or was it anticipation about what I was going to say? My heart was beating fast, and I knew he could feel it, his brow creasing with worry. Or was it indeed every single emotion known to man?

"Sheik?"

"I… I was thinking that…" I trailed off, looking away. He was being patient with me, reaching up to brush the backs of his fingers across my cheek. I sighed. "I was thinking about what you said… earlier. About… how you loved me and…" I looked up at him, touching his hand. "I… love you just as much and…"

"Hey, take your time," he whispered, gripping my hand. "I'm beginning to wish I hadn't let you sleep, if you think this intensely when unconscious…"

"I… Hero…" I huffed in frustration, shaking my head. "You know, forget it – forget I said anything, and forget how I've acted. It's nothing."

"Ah, but it obviously isn't. It takes a lot to rattle you, Sheik – a hell of a lot. So with you stuttering and mumbling and… well, it's just so out of character and-"

It felt like déjà vu. I tugged him down and pressed my lips to his, shutting him up swiftly and successfully. He groaned deeply in the back of his throat and pushed back, obviously happy, even though I had interrupted him; just like back in Death Mountain – I had kissed him to stop him jinxing the snake's death. And just like earlier in the day (I had no idea of time-frames, being underground for so long), he shifted so he was on top of me, my legs either side of him, cradling him and bringing us closer together.

"I swear…" he muttered breathily, pulling away from my lips and bending down to kiss and nip at my bared throat. "I swear… to the gods most high… that if we're disturbed… or interrupted… I will go crazy…"

I sighed, my neck arching to give him more access, to which he… _growled_ at. I shivered. I don't know why – I think it's something to do with Sheikah being naturally submissive – but I felt so… wondrously helpless when he took the upper hand, when he took utter control of me for the first time. He marked me so many times, dragging my exoskeleton down my body to gain more skin, which I allowed him, eyes clenched and ragged breaths escaping swollen lips.

He took me that night. He truly took possession of me. I was his and no other's. Raka had no ownership of me, and I knew that I would follow Hero over Her Highness any day, from that night on. I was his – truly his; my mind and soul had been his before, but now my body belonged to him, as he had plundered it, mercilessly, yet with the utmost love imaginable.

I loved it. I loved him. I loved everything he did, every moment we shared that night, the night the last of my innocence was taken from me; but this last piece of virtue was gladly given, and blissfully accepted, returned with an equal portion of pure love.

That was indeed the best night of my life, but the morning after was one of the worst, when I woke up… alone.

* * *

Demi: My _kitti_'s reaction to this was something like "Finally, LinkxSheik boysecks!" lawwwl

But why is he alone? My poor Sheiky.

Remember the competition, guys. Perhaps I should tell you the prize, eh? I dunno... we'll see... we'll see...

**NEW** I've created a new address, where you can contact me, if you need to, just for this story. Don't spam it, or anything like that, and don't - God forbid - bug me for updates via it. I don't know what you could use it for, it's just i don't want to give out _my_ address, because last time I did that, shit happened. Perhaps, you want to ask a question about the story, or wish to ask me... something else. Or, if you have fanart, or ficart, then you can send it there! If... I haven't had much... -sob-

Its: _Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk_

Unequivocal, yet clever, ne?


	52. 51: When You're Gone

_Chapter no. :_ 51  
_Chapter title: _When You're Gone  
_Story rating:_ T (for now...)  
_BETAed:_ **Purr-fectly Betaed** (mahoakitti)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 430  
_Word count upon update (incl): _148,200  
_Contact me via: _Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**JtheChosen1  
Ryukai-MJ  
Goddess of All Knowing-ness  
La maraudeuse  
sakurahanaalice  
Pass the Porn Tea  
Daciaman101  
OneDayDreamer  
The Weeping Eye** (I would admit my feelings of adoration towards you, m'dear, but the one whom I had vagrant babies with would get angry...)  
_Notes: _People still haven't guessed the pairing question correctly. And I shall tell you the prize. It's a bit shit, but what canya do, eh? Right, the prize is, is (hah) that the winner will create an OC, whom will be included in the story. I have the plan all set up, I just need the OC! -le gasp-  
...It is kinda ghey, innit?  
Ah well.  
I don't know when the chapter after this will appear. The next is... 50-percent complete? Or something... And I have a photography exam on friday, so I'll be spazzing bout that, and then exams in a few weeks time. Damn you government...  
**Who can spot the pattern of pairings in the story?  
**Hint 1: Every story is a different _genre_.  
Hint 2: Some people prefer the warm flowers, whilst others just want those cold diamonds  
(P.S no, don't list the pairings...)  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it? (Kudos to the person who knows where this is from):  
_**Now will it matter after I'm gone? Because you never learn a goddamned thing.**

* * *

I ached – inside and out – but the pain in my soul was just as excruciating as the time I found out that Hero had died. He was gone; the bed was empty and cold. I wanted to cry and sob – weep my hurts away – but I knew it was pointless; luckily, I had enough sanity to remember that.

I just lay still, not moving a limb, lest I reawaken the aching throb that rippled down my lower spine. My eyes were closed in mock-sleep, but I was far from insentient, my mind working over thoughts and scenarios many times, bringing me closer and closer to panic and depression. There had to be a logical explanation as to why Hero had left the room; perhaps he had been called away? Perhaps it was something innocent, like needing the bathroom or checking up on Raisa or…

Or maybe he regretted our night together?

But before I could even begin to think over that shocking thought, I heard the door to our room open slightly, closing soon after. I heard heavy footsteps – somewhat dragged – approach the bed, clothes dropping on the floor with weighty thumps, before a body crawled over me, settling down on the other side of me, arms wrapping around me and dragging me against a warm, sturdy body.

I heard a tired sigh, followed by a yawn; then, silence settled.

"Where were you?" I asked.

He flinched in shock. "Gods, you're good at playing dead…" He sighed again. "The king was about to send every available force against the warlord…s. Tsukiko and Lykos came to warn me and… I didn't want to wake you – you look so peaceful when you sleep."

"Is everything settled, though?" I asked, ignoring his 'peaceful sleep' comment.

"Yeah. My cheek hurts a bit." I opened my sleepy eyes instantly, looking up at him; already, a yellowing bruise was colouring his left cheek, accompanied by four tiny scratches. He caught my questioning stare. "Ah, I might've upset the Cat general… just a bit. Oh, you should've seen Lykos and Lyall react after that – my god, Sheik. If I wasn't temporarily, partially blinded on one side and in quite a little bit of pain, it would have been funny."

"Are you alright?"

"Mm hm, perfect. Or should I say, _purr-fect_?" He snickered at my groan. "I'm peachy. Absolutely great, now I'm back here." He paused. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"Do you… ache? …Down there?"

"Hero…" I quirked an eyebrow at his childish hesitancy. "Yes… yes, I… I'm feeling a little pain, but it's nothing that a little potion won't cure."

"Want me to get some?"

"You're not moving another inch," I muttered, burying my face in his neck once again. "Stay…"

I heard him chuckle. "I'm here, and I won't move for anyone in the land, apart from you."

"Even if Isidor came barging into the room, brandishing a large sword, and followed by Ganon?"

"…Eh, I think there are exceptions…"

I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Would you move for _me_?"

Both Hero and I baulked, sitting up quickly, to find Midna sitting on the bed post, staring at us smugly, arms crossed. I suddenly felt self-conscious, and unsure, inching closer to Hero, who kept an arm across my back, holding me close.

His eyes were wide. "Uh, hi Midna."

"Did you forget about me?" She looked horrified.

"Uh, somewhat, yes…"

"I'm hurt, Link."

"…Have you been… watching us?"

"Hmm? Oh, you mean _last night_?" she replied, snickering. "Don't worry – I left before anything… _extreme_ happened. I stayed with someone else. That boy, Imp – he's a nice child. _Appreciates me_. _Doesn't forget about me_."

"Sorry, Midna… things _have_ been pretty hectic, you know. How's things in the shadow-verse?"

"Oh… strange," she sighed. "Strange and mysterious; shadowy, you know how it is."

Hero nodded conversationally.

"That king is starting to irk me."

Hero rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it."

"He has a reason," I pointed out. "He is… most likely stressed about his country's imprisonment and his people's welfare and…" I sighed. "We don't know the strain they're put under."

"Yeah, but they don't know the strain _we're_ put under. We have to protect anyone and everyone – not just anyone Hylian, Ordonian or Sheikah. We have to help Zora, Gerudo, Kokiri, Goron, Oocca, Raunen, animals…"

I nodded, and he brought his arm up to my shoulder, rubbing affectionately and smiling.

"I know what you mean. We're all at odds. There's no understanding anymore."

"Aw, how sweet," Midna cooed. "A lover's reassurance. I knew you'd make a great boyfriend."

Hero himself finally blushed and muttered a, "Go away, Midna…"

Midna merely laughed, but she stopped, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Sheik… sheesh, that looks painful," she commented, hovering over to me and touching the side of my neck, shaking her head. "Link, did you bite him?!"

"Uh… might have…" His eyes were sad and full of guilt; I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Ignore it," I told them. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

Still, Midna flew into the air and went directly to Hero's discarded pouches, muttering under her breath about 'untidy boys'. She came back with a bottle of red potion, which she uncorked with her sharp teeth and handed to me; I took a deep mouthful, and already, I felt the healing properties begin to work, worming its tingling fingers through my veins. I let out a shivery breath, almost smiling with relief as my body numbed the pain.

"Better?" she asked me, resting on my shoulder.

"Yes, thank you."

"You're his lover, Link – you should look after the injuries you inflict! Literal and metaphorical, inside and out!"

"He said he didn't want me to get any potion!" Hero insisted, frowning deeply. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to spend the… next few hours with Sheik… I was gonna say morning, but I don't know when morning is…" He chuckled nervously.

"Fine, fine," Midna sighed. "I'll go. Should I keep everyone away?"

"Please."

She shook her head. "The things I do for you, eh? Well, have fun and be safe. Don't hurt him too much, Link."

Hero went bright red as Midna floated away, giggling loudly as she went; I didn't fair much better.

"Don't I get a say in anything now?" I muttered.

Hero laughed, wrapping his arms around my middle and pushing me back down onto the bed, grinning all the while. He kissed me, still smiling like a child during the Winter Solstice, hands cupping my side and spine affectionately, body warmth mixing with mine, creating a cosy atmosphere in which we basked, our lips pressed together amorously.

"What are you grinning at?" I asked in a mumble, fighting the contagious smile when he nipped at my lip.

"You," he replied.

"And _why_ are you-" He cut me off, smothering my mouth once again. "-grinning?"

"Because I'm happy. Very happy. Very-very happy. And you make me happy, so I smile at you. Acceptable?"

"I suppose… but why do I make you happy?"

"Because I love you, and you're with me." He chuckled, nuzzling my cheek, pressing his lips against my skin. "Are you happy?"

I nodded and he grinned wider, kissing along my jaw. "I wanna hear it, Sheik…"

"I'm happy."

"And why is Sheik happy?"

"Because you love me. I've… waited for moments like now for… for a long time."

He sighed happily, and rested his forehead between my collarbones. I raised my hands and slipped my fingers into his silky hair, massaging his scalp gently and tenderly, listening to the breathy groan that left his lips at my actions with near-satisfaction. I felt him yawn, his breath dancing across my skin.

"You should sleep, Hero," I murmured, fighting my own yawn.

"No," he whined.

"Why?"

"Because…" He lifted himself up, his cheek brushing against mine. "'Wanna make love to you again. Can I? Please?"

I stared evenly up at him, my heart beating wildly in my chest; slowly, I nodded, accepting the unhurried kiss he gave me readily, wrapping my arms around his neck to secure him to me.

* * *

"'Ey, Sheik!" Tsukiko greeted me as she entered the room where I was watching Hero train. "'Sup, Link? Well? Didya guys have fun last night?"

She laughed loudly when she was faced with two glaring gazes, but nonetheless carried on walking towards me, slumping to the floor with a humoured sigh. She joined the silence, watching Hero fire arrows at the moving objects, also using his clawshots to grab certain things and his other weapons to aid him; it was a room that had been designed for all types of fighters, but it wasn't intended that one person would be a master of them all.

"Rai's settled," Tsukiko suddenly said, tilting her head towards me slightly, gaze still on Hero. "Imp and Lyall've looked after her during the night."

"So it was night…"

She chuckled. "Yeah, does get a bit disorientating after a while, doesn't it? You got to the stage where you're cravin' fresh air?"

"Of course," I muttered. "The sooner the better…"

"Hopefully, we can sort out a real good plan, and then we can get out of 'ere."

"I'll second that," Hero cut in, slicing a flying disk in half with the Xiomari sword. "Y'know, maybe we should just go solo – well, not solo, but just us – ignore Mister High-and-Mighty."

"Be careful with that," warned a gravelly voice. Lykos entered the room, his armour off, simply garbed in a shirt, breeches and boots. "It is the country's sovereign you're thinking of defying, and since you're residing here, you really _should_ follow orders."

"_Gou ni itte wa, gou ni shitagae_," I murmured. "Enter the village, obey the village."

"What he said," Lykos answered. He looked at Tsukiko with a level stare, who blinked back innocently. "I'm your commanding officer. Where the hell are your manners, boy?"

"Sold 'em for food, sir, back before I even entered this fair abode," she replied with a grin.

"Fair enough."

"Where's General Arden, sir?" she asked, standing. "Perhaps… y'know… maybe Link's right? This is gettin' ridiculous. All this waitin'n'shit… sir."

"Watch your tongue, boy." Lykos turned to Hero. "What if we _did_ defy him? What would be your plan?"

"Eh, Sheik's the head of that department."

I closed my eyes to make sure I didn't roll them.

"Sheik?"

I looked up at Lykos. "Would you be willing to follow? We cannot allow the warlord – singular or plural – to continue. It would turn tedious and time-consum-" I broke off in realisation. "Time-consuming… gods, I've been foolish."

"What? What is it?" Hero asked, moving closer.

"Think about it - Isidor managed to make Her Highness send me away and makes whomever has taken over Raun play with us, so we waste time; then he takes the opportunity to continue his plans, double-time, without threat of disruption from us… oh gods… I _have_ been a fool."

"You haven't been a fool, Sheik," Lykos muttered, shaking his head.

"Yeah – you? A dipshit? Naaaahhhh…"

"Quiet, boy."

"Sorry, sir."

"Then… we have to make a move, quickly," Hero said, meeting the Wolf General's gaze sharply.

Lykos nodded. "I'll go talk to Arden and my lieutenant."

"I'll go get Imp'n'Lyall."

"And round up the men, also, boy."

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir. Should I mop the floor, too, sir?"

"Well, if you're offering…"

"Holy shit, no!"

"Then get your arse moving, boy."

But Tsukiko was already gone.

Lykos turned to me, his gaze hard. "You are no fool, Sheik. If you are, then we have all been conned. You were smart enough to figure it out – remember that."

As I watched Lykos leave the room in long strides, Hero enveloped me in his arms gently, holding me without tight restraints, with affection and reassurance. I sighed dejectedly, mind zooming over mortified and censuring thoughts like a ferocious eagle on a hunt.

"We're gonna win this," he murmured in my ear.

* * *

Demi: I forgot to add, last chapter, that this story _won't _include strawberries (aka, explicit hanky-panky) because... well, I don't think that it would fit in with this story; it would ruin it, in some aspects. Besides, can you see someone like Sheik describing his nights with Link in that much detail? No.

However, do not fret. I have a few oneshots-slash-offshots planned for this dear -verse, and if you're all lovely to me, then perhaps you will get your strawberries... an' cream. LAWL.

**Who can spot the pattern of pairings in the story?  
**Hint 1: Every story is a different _genre_.  
Hint 2: Some people prefer the warm flowers, whilst others just want those cold diamonds  
(P.S no, don't list the pairings...)


	53. 52: Finding It Hard to Concentrate

_Chapter no. :_ 52  
_Chapter title: _**Finding It _Hard_ to Concentrate**  
_Story rating:_ T (for now...)  
_BETAed:_ **Purr-fectly Betaed** (mahoakitti)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 449  
_Word count upon update (incl): _150,403  
_Contact me via: _Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**Dragongal333  
OneDayDreamer  
JtheChosen1  
sakurahanaalice  
Paperclipluver  
Aiba  
Daciaman101  
Stalwart vagabond **(My wife -love-)  
**Ryukai-MJ  
Lil Miss Spookiness  
Goddess of All Knowing-ness  
The Weeping Eye**  
**Burn to Ashe**  
_Notes: _This chapter is a tad shorter than usual, sowwy. And it moves the story on a wee bit, but concentrates on Link and Sheik, you'll be pleased to hear. Pfft, they've been stuck in Raun for... over ten chapters now? Hah, gutted. Anywho - The Weeping Eye and Stalwart Vagabond answered the question correctly. _Shadow_ (So far, and to come) includes many orientations and preferences: homosexual (male and female), het, shota (love of a minor... in this case, Imp), incest... and then there different actual love: lust, love, non-consensual, just-foolin'-around... you name it, it'll be included. I try to do this with my stories - have a lil bit of everything. Sometimes I get pissed off with stories that when the main pairing is gay, every single other pairing is also gay (-cough-Sukisho-cough). Ah well... my next hint _was_ gunna be something like, "Some like dick" - would you have got that?  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it? (Kudos to the person who knows where this is from):_  
**"****Be thankful for what you have; you'll end up having more. If you concentrate on what you don't have, you will never, ever have enough.****"  
**

* * *

"_I love you…"_

"_I love you too…"_

My eyebrow twitched.

_Heart rate, muscle tension, body temperature: on contact, passion flooded my veins. I found myself increasingly aware of every minute point our bodies came in contact, almost to a hypersensitive degree; for instance, his hand, which I had forgotten almost completely about until that moment, had gravitated from some unknown place at my side to within half an inch of my left hip. There it resided for some time, radiating body heat, and making me wonder if I just shifted my weight ever so slightly…_

I hissed in frustration. I had been trying to meditate for… for… the _gods know how long_, but at every moment of possible enlightenment, I was blasted with flashbacks of my night with him. I was trying to come up with a sound plan, thinking through scenarios and possible movements, yet I was hindered by wandering thoughts.

_Heat coursed through my body, starting with a tight knot in the pit of my stomach, then snaking its way up my spine like a series of carefully positioned bombs set off in a domino effect. At some point, it occurred to me that perhaps I should contribute more to the process, but my train of thought ended about there. For starters, I was about as familiar with this current situation as Tsukiko was with complex stratagems; secondly, he seemed every bit capable of getting us to wherever we were going without my help…_

See? There I went again. I knew that being with someone when trusted with a duty as important as ours, especially when that _someone_ was your own partner, would hinder us and get in the way; and this point was proving itself magnificently at _the best opportunity_. Not.

Gods, I sound like Hero…

I huffed yet again and stood briskly, startling Hero, who was sat on the bed, sharpening his Xiomari blade. I marched briskly past him and he quirked an eyebrow.

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

"You did, remember?" I replied swiftly and austerely, quickly regretting it. "I'm sorry, Hero… I'm… frustrated."

"Need any help?"

I eyed him warily.

"Not in that way!" he said with a deep chuckle. "Though, if you're asking…"

"No."

"Damn."

"…"

"Right… er, you're trying to figure out a plan, right?" I nodded. "Heh, how far did you get?"

Well, I got as far as the point where you finally tugged off the last of my exoskeleton…

"I have run through several options, but they would not work."

"Why?"

"We're either massacred or locked in a cell for all eternity."

"Wow, that's some vivid imagination you have there…"

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome." He paused. "Get over here – I feel like you're the other side of Hyrule, standing there…"

"Can I trust you?"

"Can you…? You trusted me last night."

"That's the point, Hero."

"Ohhh… Sheik, you have my word as the Great Hero, that my hands will not wander and I will not molest you."

I begrudgingly moved over to him and let him tug me onto his lap, his chest pressed against my back; thankfully, he had moved the sword, so I had not sat on sharp steel, thank the gods. He wrapped his arms around my middle and rested his chin on my shoulder, legs enclosing mine. I couldn't help but feel somewhat claustrophobic, and I had to force myself to calm – I was still not used to being pinned in… friendly circumstances.

"Right," he said, breath tickling my ear. "First, you need to relax."

"Well that's stating the obvious," I muttered.

"Hey, no back-chatting." He paused. "You just need to calm down, and clear your mind – lose all that tension."

I forced my body to do as told, letting my limbs go limp in his hold; I also closed my eyes and let out a long sigh, my brow furrowing for a brief moment when he shifted slightly. But, quickly, I managed to unwind, my mind clearing the fog when I concentrated on my body.

"Start from the beginning." He voice was like a breath of fresh air, managing to clear more of the confusion and frustration. "Where are you? And don't give me the literal answer."

"I'm… we're standing on the roof of the watchman's house, just outside the castle wall… we've used the underground passage to get past the majority of patrols through the city."

"And where are you thinking of heading?"

"Over the wall. The guards operate on a thirty-minute circuit, with four sets on each shift, each set having full view of the unguarded strips. But, there is a minute gap where the wall beside the largest watchtower is absolutely undefended."

"And that's when we go over, yeah?"

I nodded.

"But what about guards inside the courtyard?"

"There are only guards posted on each doorway – none patrolling."

"How many doors and how far apart are they?"

"One main door directly in front of the drawbridge; there are four in total, and each face a different point on a compass."

He huffed. "So, how do we get in?"

"With the Raunen attack, someone was sacrificed, distracting the guards. The main group then entered the castle, which is generally deserted, if not for a few guards in a couple of rooms; this is where the previous mission failed."

"Yeah, but we aren't going to fail," he murmured, kissing the spot behind my ear softly; I couldn't help but shiver – if he noticed, however, he did not comment on it. "So… in a way, it could be just like going into Hyrule Castle after I had defeated Zant."

I nodded. "Possibly…"

"In that case, I can't wait."

"…" I stared at him through the corner of my eye. "Pardon?"

"Going through Hyrule Castle was kinda fun. Wish I could go back in time and do it again. Although, fighting Zelda wasn't that nice… But I wish I could fight Ganon again – now _that_ was fun."

"You, Hero, are strange."

"Love you too…" He nuzzled my neck affectionately. "I just can't wait to get out of this place and get back to Hyrule."

"Where you're supposed to be slowly decaying?"

"Oh… forgot about that…"

"Brilliant…" I sighed. "I…" Once again, I exhaled noisily. "I just want to figure out what is going on."

"Mm, get things back to normal… if there ever is a 'normal'. Being the Great Hero gets a bit annoying after a while; being a farmhand was much more relaxing." He chuckled.

"How could it, running after stubborn goats all day?"

"I'll show you what I mean one day. Just you and me, up in the field, whiling away the days in the sun and cool breeze… it's so peaceful… the goats mind their own business, really..."

"Sounds nice…" I whispered.

"Yeah… the villagers like you too so things would be even more peaceful – they think you're the one who forced me back there… you'd be like my second boss, making sure I got work done… gah, I want this quest to end now, now…"

"…Are you asking me to move in with you, Hero?"

"Wha?" He tensed. "N-No… well… if you want to… I mean, y'don't have to – it's just a suggestion that's out there – would be nice, though… you know?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "You've mellowed out…"

"Mellowed? Eh, maybe… I just prefer to call it 'I-love-you-and-want-nothing-but-peace-with-you'."

"… 'Mellowed' is shorter."

"Yeah, let's go for 'mellowed'… but you've mellowed me, you know."

"How?"

"You've seduced me and managed to hold me in your spell, as clichéd as it sounds…" He began to kiss my neck softly and I couldn't help but arch my throat to him.

"H-Hero, now isn't-"

"The time? We have plenty of time, actually. I'll… always have time… for you…"

"Not when-"

"No, Sheik… Like you said – you are frustrated and-"

"Not _sexually _frustrated, H-"

"I know, I know…" he murmured soothingly, pressing his cheek against mine. "Didn't mean it like that… I just mean…" I felt him grin. "_You've been thinking of me_…"

"Ugh, _Hero!_"

I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he held fast, simply laughing deeply in his throat. I huffed, frowning – no, not pouting – as he chuckled, grinning like the cat with cream.

"No use struggling, Sheik," he mumbled in between sniggers. "Ahhh… sorry… I got you to relax though – you were still tense."

I froze, looking back at him with a puzzled stare. I had been tense? I hadn't noticed. I really hadn't. I guess I had relaxed at first, but I suppose I had lost that easing as I thought about the previous mission gone wrong; and, as he said, I had managed to unwind, even if I was slightly annoyed with his teasing.

He continued to smile at me with those brilliant blue eyes that so many have commented on; they are beautiful, they are proud, they are like a beast's… but they look so much more magnificent when they are filled with emotions such as love, and happiness; it makes them more amazing when I stop and realise that these such stares are always only directed at me, and no one else… And that makes me smile, no matter what mood I may be in. He knows this, of course, and uses it to his advantage. Damn Hero…

"See?" he murmured. "Smiling…"

"Yay! Sheik's smilin'!"

Hero and I both flinched and turned to the doorway, to find a beaming Raisa stretching her hands to the ceiling with glee. With a giggle, she flung herself at us, leaping on to my lap and embracing my middle, grinning all the while. I placed a hand on her crimson hair, smoothing it down and tucking it behind her ear; she was once again garbed in that frilly white dress she had worn after we had left the mines.

"I like you smiling, Sheiky," she mumbled, before giggling once again.

"And so do I," Hero added, kissing my cheek softly; I, despite my best fight against it, blushed, a rosy tint spreading over my cheeks. "Mm, blushing Sheik – yummy."

Raisa giggled even more. I glared up at Hero, but the bastard just kept grinning away, aqua orbs now twinkling with added mischief.

"I hate you," I whispered.

"I hate you too."

And he still had that goddamn grin on.

* * *

Demi: -smiles serenely and prods you towards the review button-


	54. 53: Go Your Own Way

_Chapter no. :_ 53  
_Chapter title: _Go Your Own Way  
_Story rating:_ T (for now...)  
_BETAed:_ **Purr-fectly Betaed** (mahoakitti)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 464  
_Word count upon update (incl): _154,026  
_Contact me via: _Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**Aibu  
OneDayDreamer  
Goddess of All Knowing-ness  
The New Shinigami Hikari  
Daciaman101  
Stalwart vagabond **(My wife -love-)  
**Dragongal333  
Crimsonluma  
sakurahanaalice  
Lil Miss Spookiness  
The Weeping Eye  
Spiritual Stone  
Ryukai-MJ  
Burn to Ashe  
tumie-darkness123****  
**_Notes:_ I can't seem to get hold of my kitti, and I can't wait to put this up (though I should) You defo won't get a chapter until next week, as I have exams all this week, and then I'm off to Wales for a few days. Woop! I may be able to steal the computer again, we'll have to see. Anywho, this chapter moves it along a hell of a lot. You might not notice it now, but it does, you'll see. Enjoy. I'm off to watch Indiana Jone: Last Crusade with the 'rents. Ciao.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it? (Kudos to the person who knows where this is from):_  
**The day was dark and full of pain. You write help with your own blood, because hope is all you've got**

* * *

It was night. Everything was silent.

We were perched on the very building I had begun my mental planning on: 'we' being Hero and I and the building being the watchman's house. The others – comprising of Lykos, Imp, Lyall, Tsukiko and Ashei – were nearby, hidden by Imp's shadow magic (aided by Midna, much to Hero's chagrin). General Arden was back at base, with the Wolves and Birds as back-up, who would be signalled if needed.

As expected, the guards passed our position on the high wall protecting the castle, lanterns flickering brightly, illuminating possible prey and alerting prey to the predators as a warning. We were not seen, yet neither of us could help but tense on reflex.

"I don't like this…" Hero whispered.

"And you think I do?" I murmured back.

"Not entirely, no."

I sighed. "Time's nearly up – a few more minutes. Remember, you go over first, followed by the others, and I'll trail."

"Just… damn, I'm going as fast as I can, as soon as that window opens. I'm not having you-"

"Link, I will be fine – I'm not a child."

"Sorry… reflex."

I shook my head sadly, all the time keeping my eyes on the slow-walking Xiomari guards. The window of opportunity was fast approaching, and would close just as quickly. Then, we were down to luck and possible small doses of skill. Unluckily for us, the castle was protected by magic, which (though seemed hypocritical) stopped magic from working: Raunens can't morph within their walls, and Imp's magic is obsolete – which was why he'd been told to stick by Lyall no matter what until we could get the magical barrier down…

When hundreds of Raunen troops also come pouring in, all boosted in strength by their animal forms.

My guess was that each warlord has a mage or sorcerer of some sort to aid them; where Maralah's wizard was, only the gods know now – unless he didn't have one. Only a skilled mage can use magic to block other magics, especially the type of magic to stop Raunen morphing; their type of magic is in their genes, their very being, and so very hard to impede.

So, our main objective was to find this mage and stop him (or her, pardon), before going onto the warlord…s.

I now hated this quest. With a very big vengeance.

"Sheik…?" Hero asked tentatively.

"Not yet…" But it was at that particular point I noticed something out of place.

Unlike the walls of Hyrule castle, the walls of Raun Castle are hollow, a building in themselves. They house the weapons and serve as the barracks of the troops – handy, as the troops never need to be called, as the intruder goes straight to them, in a way. And, so not to be inhumane, the walls do indeed have windows, but they are high up and small, meaning that there is no chance of an invader entering through a broken window…

Yet, it seemed, there _was_ a chance of someone entering a broken window. There, not so far from our position, was one such window, small and high, except this hole had a few bricks missing and the majority looked unstable and unconnected.

The Xiomaran would have noticed this and would not have left this so; meaning that there was an intruder, and this intruder had entered just before we had arrived at the watchman's empty house.

"Hero," I hissed, looking back up at the patrol, noticing that the window of opportunity was just about to open (and not the literal one a short distance away from us). "You go on. Do not stop, even if you do not see me following you."

He was about to protest, but all objections died in his throat when I (uncharacteristically) pressed a kiss to his cheek, before leaping off the roof and darting into the shadows; I dearly hoped I was making the right decision.

Reaching the window in question, I stared up at his with scowling eyes, scrutinizing it.

"So you noticed it to, eh?" murmured Midna, her tone very reassuring, comforting in the sense that I would not be alone on my solo trip. "Yeah, looks like someone went in there, alright. But why replace only some of the bricks?"

"Replace enough to make it look normal, but leave some out and all unstable so you assure yourself a quick exit; the exit will be unclean and will prove to people there was an intruder, but all you need to do is push the bricks and go."

"Ah… tried that before?"

"Yes – and on this exact window, actually," I replied.

Midna grinned, giggling low in her throat. "I guess this really is a window of opportunity…"

"It's a storeroom, rarely used as it contains broken weaponry ready for re-smelting… or so, it used to be."

The Twilit princess zoomed up to the gap and flew in, reappearing a few seconds later.

"You were right, Sheik," she said with a nod, before looking up at the battlements. "They're up."

"They got up safely?"

"And back down again." Midna nodded again. "Now, it's our turn, eh?" Flying back up into the sky, she zapped the bricks in question with her magic and pulled them out of their slots. "Come on, Sheik."

I squatted to gain force in my thighs, so my jump would be powerful enough to get up to that height. I was indeed successful and I crawled in through the hole, dropping to the ground and watching Midna seal the hole back up. She flew down to my level again, and followed me as I moved to the door; I pressed an ear to the old wood, listening for any sound.

"I could just go the other side and look to see if there's anyone out there, if you wanted. Much easier. I won't be seen."

I sighed. "I didn't want to make you do all the work."

"Well, isn't that sweet of you?" she cooed, grinning impishly. "No problem, Sheik. We're in the same boat, so to speak. I'm here to help – I didn't just tag along with you here to see you squirm. If I wanted some entertainment, I would have stuck with Link."

"Nice to see you care about him."

"I do care… it's just a bit of a giggle when he gets into a tight spot."

She didn't wait for a reply from me; fading into a mere shadow of herself, she went through the door, leaving me in the dark as she obviously scouted around for any guards who might be nearby. I wondered, idly, how Hero was getting on, how they would get into the castle itself… I was soothed by the fact that no alarms had been rung, no one was being called to arms because of an intruder.

It was a bit strange... no, it wasn't, pardon. I was going to say it was a bit strange that Midna acted so about Hero – almost sadistically, watching him struggle before going in to help. But, then again, Midna would not be like that; she wouldn't allow Hero to get into such trouble that he would be in serious danger. I suppose it would only be on trivial matters such as dealing with stalkin (those miniature skeletons found in the Arbiter's Grounds) that Midna would sit back and watch Hero struggle; but if it were a darknut or one of the temple bosses, I doubt she would allow him to fail or be injured – she hadn't done so before, and I doubt she would do so now.

And, I hoped, she would not be sadistic towards me.

The subject of my thoughts then decided to appear, fazing through the door, shaking her head sadly.

"I don't know, Sheik," she muttered. "No offense – as I may be offending myself, in a way, as I am in technicality a Sheikah too – but the Xiomaran are very sloppy. Not a single guard in sight! I found a crowd of them in a large room down the corridor to the left, drinking and joking about. What a bunch of slackers!"

"They are not expecting anyone to break in, though, Midna," I reminded her. "It has been nearly a year that this troop has resided here, and they have not been threatened."

"Yet." Midna huffed, crossing her arms. "To the right, are the cells."

"Cells?"

She nodded. "Most of the prisoners are in there..." She suddenly smirked. "Say, Sheik – wouldn't it be amazing if, somehow, they all got out on their own? I mean, we're not even here, are we? So if we let them out in reality... the Xiomaran don't need to know this. And then – wham! – we stop whatever's keeping the magic-force field up and, with all those dragons and whatnot, we take over this dump!"

I smiled, but said nothing, nodding. "So the rest of the prisoners will be in the castle?"

"Yeah – I'm guessing they're the more important ones. I mean, I didn't see a dragon in sight. Just… dogs, cats, mice, birds… a tank of fish-people…"

"Zora?"

"No… they were… _frilly_."

I sent Midna a strange look.

"Oh, don't give me that – they were! And they didn't have feet. Most of them were female… or at least… I _think_ they were. Yeah, so only normal people in there; or as normal as frilly-fish-people can be. So, do we sort out the prisoners?"

"Freeing the prisoners will alert the Xiomaran to intruders, namely us," I replied.

"Good point," she admitted, nodding.

That's when we exited the room. Midna flew into my shadow, and I felt a small buzz in the soles of my feet – was this what Hero felt during his quest, all the time? – along with a niggling sensation in the back of my mind. It felt… it felt like Raka was trying to get in touch, but couldn't, most likely due to the magic force-field.

'_...atch ou… eik!_' I hear snatches of growls; Raka did not sound pleased at all. '_Not fr… he's com… die… nd I'll ki…_ _oo_…'

As intelligent as always, Raka, I couldn't help but mutter; however, I was alarmed at what I _was_ picking up – plus, Raka only ever got in touch when there was serious danger… or to tease me and be perverted… but the former seemed more likely in my current situation.

Out in the hallway, I could hear the aforementioned roars of laughter from the rowdy men supposed to be on guard, coming from some distance away, but most definitely to our left. I instinctively stuck to the wall, body tense and ready to leap into the shadowy rafters above for cover, if someone emerged into the passageway, which was indeed still a possibility. Raka continued to babble nonsensically into my mind's ear, but I cut him out as best as I could whilst concentrating on the more important matters such as _staying alive_.

Two men, suddenly, stumbled into the corridor, one slamming the other against the wall. In a flash, I was hidden in the darkness of the roof beams.

"That was close," Midna muttered, appearing beside me, eyes set on the two men below; she then grimaced when the attacker of the two pressed his mouth to the other's. "And _that_ is disgusting."

Laughter boomed from the room below, along with clapping and cheering. I sighed, and inched along the rafters, extremely wary of the aged wood and the room full of most-likely-armed-and-dangerous men metres away from me. Midna had once again gone into my shadow, obviously not to distract me.

Carefully, I crept along the wooden beam, eventually coming to the point where I was directly above the two men, and parallel with the room full of soldiers. If I made a single sound, I was in trouble...

But, what with the booming noises coming from the room, I doubted I would be heard.

"Hey!" a voice shouted, making me freeze. "You two, get back in here! What if the 'Lady were to stroll down that hallway now?"

"She'd love it," the one pinned to the wall slurred, grinning lecherously up at the other man, who smirked back lazily. "She's a fan of guys on guys."

"Not with you ugly bastards, she's not."

"But what about that kid, Vanna?"

Another male appeared in the hallway, shaking his head sadly. "That kid is sinfully gorgeous. In fact, he's sin incarnate. _That's_ why the 'Lady gets off on him. But if she caught you two, she'd go off men all together and stick with her bitch. Especially you, Awor."

"Will you st- oh, look, there's a Sheikah up in the rafters."

Now I really did freeze.

"Where?"

"AH! Made ya look!" The submissive male grinned, pinching his partner's nose in an obviously affectionate manner.

"No..." The soldier in the doorway – whom 'Awor' had called 'Vanna' – moved away from the threshold and moved towards the spot directly below me, eyes centred on where I was hidden in the shadows, iris-less eyes narrowed. "There really _is_ someone up in the rafters... don't know whether it's a Sheikah, but..."

"What if it _is_ a Sheikah, Vanna?" Awor murmured, almost in awe.

"It could be a monkey for all I care – an intruder is an intruder."

"Yeah, but... all the Sheikah were wiped out – well, 'part from the kid, I suppose – so it can't be a Sh- mmm..." The other (unnamed) male silenced Awor with a kiss, obviously tired with being ignored.

"Ugh," Vanna spluttered, grimacing, before looking up at me. His pupil-filled eyes were still narrowed, but not in anger, simply in curiosity and wonder. With a swift jerk of his head, he gestured down the hallway, before turning on his heel to face the aforementioned direction, striding past the... rather-busy males. "Don't make too much noise."

"Where are you going?" Awor asked, tearing himself away from his partner. "What about-?"

"There's nothing up there – just a rat. And I'm going to the castle; a warm bed awaits."

"Fucking head-of-guard," Awor muttered, his partner peppering kisses along his jaw. "Gets all the luxuries a warlord gets, without the stress of being one... lower, Marca, lower..."

I did indeed follow the gesture made by Vanna, throwing caution to the wind and sprinting along the centre beam, following the gentle curve of the walls. The strange Xiomari man had not gone far, and I witnessed him enter a room, the door left ajar; obviously an invitation.

"Should you really go in?" Midna asked, when I stopped outside the door, still in the rafters. "Be careful if you do. It could be a trap."

"I know," I murmured, but nonetheless I dropped to the floor and slipped into the room.

In one swift action, I shut the door and moved up to Vanna, who had his back turned to me as he wrote on a scroll with a large, ink-stained feather. I grabbed his hair and thrust a knife to his jugular, a silent warning. He gulped audibly, Adam's apple bobbing as he did so; he slowly held up his palms, the feather dropping onto the paper and splotching it with ink.

"Okay, okay, I'm not armed," he murmured.

"Good," I hissed.

He looked at me through the corner of his eye. "So you really are a Sheikah. Are you perhaps the one who travelled with the Great Hero?"

"That is no business of yours. Who are you?"

"My name is Vanna. I am the Head of the Mesi-Guard, servants of the Warlord Hung..." He paused. "And... you?"

"My name is Sheik."

Vanna was about to nod, but then he remember the knife at his neck. "Could you remove the dagger? I won't hurt you or run or whatever. I will stand here, calmly, and talk."

"How can I trust you?"

"I will tell you where my Lord's chamber is and directions."

"Go on."

"He is at the top of the tower. His chamber extents the whole width of the tower, so you can't miss him. You enter the castle and climb the main staircase."

I hesitantly let go of him, but leapt back, standing in the middle of the room, stance seemingly casual, but I was tense inside, ready for anything. Vanna rubbed his neck and slowly turned towards me, eyes going wide.

"You are indeed the one who travelled with the Great Hero. Isidor sent word of you; you fit the description... somewhat. He did say you were disgustingly beautiful..." His lips thinned to a troubled line. "I'm... sorry about him."

"Who?"

"The Hero. He's… gone, isn't he?"

"Ah..."

"You don't seem too hurt by it."

"You know nothing of how I feel, Xiomaran."

He held his hands up again. "Indeed. Sheikah always did appear emotionless," he murmured. "Let me guess, you are here to free Raun and obtain the sacred jewel."

"Let _me _guess – Isidor informed you of this."

Vanna nodded.

"But please, let me say something. My Lord is not doing this of his own free will. Isidor is forcing him."

"I doubt a warlord would need to be forced to declare war," I hissed.

"No, I'm being deadly serious. Hung never asked for this – to be a warlord – and certainly didn't want to take over Hyrule. But... Isidor took Corentin away."

"His brother?"

Vanna nodded again. "I know I'm making my Lord out to be some kind of pathetic victim, but Isidor has Corentin in a perilous situation. If Hung steps one foot out of line or refuses to do as told..." He drew a line across his throat. "Bye, Corentin."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because of this."

Vanna suddenly turned his back and slipped his robe off one shoulder. A black mark stained the skin on his shoulder blade; it was a simply-shaped eye, the pupil filled black, but the iris a simple outline. However, beneath the eye was a curved triangle, like a wolf-fang.

Midna appeared beside me. "That's the mark that Lyall has on his shoulder too! Just... minus the triangle underneath."

"Lyall? The traitor, Lyall?" Vanna turned back around, righting his clothing; he didn't seem fazed by Midna. "You know him?"

"He travels with us."

"Along with the chosen child, I suppose."

"Indeed."

"Sheik, I think we should give him a bit of trust," Midna said. Even though she floated in midair as always, she slanted her weight onto one hip and crossed her arms across her chest. "He's marked with the symbol of that resistance Lyall was part of; the one he fought for before he murdered the king, remember? I doubt he would do anything bad... but if he does..."

Vanna bowed. "I'm sure that no Xiomaran has said this to you, but I am at your service, Sheik and Princess of Twilight."

"Oh, stop it," Midna giggled, waving her hand. "Now, as much as I love the sight of a Xiomaran bowing to _us_, you're a friend, and it doesn't have the same effect... now _Isidor _bowing to us..."

"When you get that bastard prince to bow to you, Princess, might you ask him to bow long enough for someone to paint a picture for me?"

Midna grinned, wild. "I'll even get him to sign it for you. Now, come on – let's get to this warlord... and find the others." She shook her head. "I forgot about them..."

Demi: Lol, frilly fish-people...

Review, my luvlies


	55. 54: Musings

_Chapter no. :_ 54  
_Chapter title: _Musings  
_Story rating:_ T (for now...)  
_BETAed:_ **unbetaed (mistakes imminent)  
**_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 482  
_Word count upon update (incl): _156,692 (OMG, the word count for this chapter alone is 2,**666**!)  
_Contact me via: _Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**Ryukai-MJ  
Goddess of All Knowing-ness  
JtheChosen1  
Daciaman101  
Spiritual Stone  
Burn to Ashe  
stalwart vagabond**(My wife -love-)  
**Dragongal333  
OneDayDreamer  
sakurahanaalice  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
L2SET  
Yami-chan and Unrealistic  
CrimsonLuma  
Addicted  
The New Shinigami Hikari  
Sakuramar**  
_Soundtrack (to writing):  
_Vampire Weekend  
Tokio Hotel  
Lostprophets  
_Notes:_ Welcome to the newer reviewers/readers! Couldn't get hold on my kitti yet again... she has a life of her own, so i'm not gunna stress. Uh, what else...? I'm concentrating on my novel now that exams are over, so updates might not be as quick. Um... i'll think of something just as i post this and be like "For fuck's sake" but... ffs, whatever. Bleh. Oh! Between last update and this update, I purchased LoZ Collectors editions (the one for gamecube with Oot, MM and LoZ, along with a WW demo) AND Link's crossbow training, with the Wii Zapper. OMG, Crossbow Training is amazing. If you love TP, this is a must have game. Took me ages to find one, but i found one of Amazon for under 40 quid, which is good, as i got a Wii game (usually 35 quid) AND a Wii accessory (usually another 40 quid). Go look, my children! And as for MM, is that game fucked up or what? It's so totally different from OOT or any other game, in my opinion! Jesus Christ... Also, go look up 'Tokio Hotel' This band kick ass and their lead singer, Bill, is fit as fuck. He has the most amazing hair! -hairlove-  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it? (Kudos to the person who knows where this is from):  
_**"****No great work has ever been produced except after a long interval of still and musing meditation****"**

* * *

Vanna was a noble man, or as noble as a Sheikah can regard a Xiomaran of being. He was strange too.

As with the Sheikah, Xiomaran have physical traits that mark them as ice-walkers; their eyes have no iris and their hair is always a dark colour – contrasting with the red eyes and light hair of the Sheikah. Vanna did indeed have the characteristic eye colour, but his hair – though dark – was blond, a glinting, muddy, golden colour, nearing the borders of a light brown.

Secondly, he was strange in the sense of… not being _Xiomari-_like. All Xiomaran are supposed to hate Sheikah – it's in their very genes to do so. But he acts… as if I were… not a Sheikah; a Hylian or anyone else. He acted like he was at my bidding (along with Midna's) and spoke politely to me. It was somewhat unnerving; but then again, Lyall was Xiomari and he felt like a partner.

Though, point taken, he had taken to protecting Imp, and so any animosity towards a Sheikah would anger the very person he adored.

"So is it common knowledge in Xiomar that two of your warlords are incestuous?" Midna asked casually; we were still in the room where I had followed Vanna, and we watched him scribble notes down on various parchments.

"Of course. No one can complain of course, and people do actually have high regards for My Lord and Lord Corentin. Of course, it's not _normal_ but… it's not hurting anyone, is it? They're happy, life's okay… whenever Lord Corentin's not around, my Lord darkens; if they were to be separated… well, it speaks for itself." Vanna seemed to grimace. "You chose the _greatest_ time to come here, I must say. We have another warlord here; or warlady, might I correct." He huffed. "Warlady Zillarpi has decided to grace this castle with her presence, upon orders sent by Prince Isidor – she is checking up on my Lord."

"Checking up on him?" Midna asked. "But why?"

"My Lord does not care for Raun, in the sense of he does not wish to be here and does not wish to harm it in anyway. If he had a choice, he would be back in Xiomar, with his brother, not in Hyrule, pillaging and killing innocent people."

"Looks like a Xiomaran in denial…" Midna muttered.

"Take me to him," I told Vanna.

Vanna seemed to cock his head. "How can you be so sure that I am telling the truth?"

"I can't," I replied.

"You are a mystery, Sheik. A mythical mystery."

* * *

He did not see me at first; I had hidden myself well.

The throne room was very reminiscent of Her Highness' chamber, albeit less grand. The Xiomari colours of white and black adorned the stone walls, replacing what probably used to be the banners of Raun. The room was decorated also with ornate pillars, placed in a symmetrical pattern, and by each pillar was a guard, stood to face the long black rug that stretched from the large doors and up to the large throne (obviously built for the Raunen king, who was not the slimmest of people), where a seemingly-bored looking man sat, black gauntleted hands holding a large scroll up as iris-less eyes took in the information upon it; occasionally, his brow furrowed, leaning forward, causing deep blue strands to fall forward to curtain his face somewhat.

I was hidden in the darkness of the ceiling, perched on top of one of the pillars, nearest the throne. I was crouched as low as I could be, without losing sight of everything in the room.

The doors opened, as if on their own accord, and Vanna stepped in, followed by a call of his name and rank. The man on the throne – so obviously Hung – looked up suddenly, and the tiniest of smiles flitted across his face; I wouldn't have noticed it if my eyes weren't quick.

"Sir Vanna!" Hung stood, discarding the scroll as if it were a piece of trash; an attendant leapt forward to catch it, sighing in relief when he was successful.

Vanna grinned. "My Lord. I hope you are not too busy. I bring news…" He stopped halfway on the carpet, glancing around the room. "Rather… _private_ news."

Every guard nodded and marched out of the room; the attendant, too, nodded and left, going via a door to the side. Vanna sighed as soon as the final man left, shoulders drooping somewhat; he shifted, what little armour he had on over his black tunic clinking quietly.

"My Lord-"

"Vanna, no need for titles." Hung grinned, but the smile did not reach his eyes. "You are my best friend."

The other man nodded and approached the throne. "Has Zillarpi arrived yet?"

"No, not yet," Hung growled, aura darkening; the air chilled. "She is due to arrive any moment now."

"Then our time is short." Vanna quickened his steps, literally running up the steps to stand right in front of the warlord. He placed his hands on the arm rests of the throne, leaning forward and quietening his voice somewhat; however, it was loud enough for me to hear. "The Sheikah fellow is here."

"Here?"

"Yes – I have spoken to him, and… at least, I hope, he understands. He is level headed, despite what Isidor told us."

"Snake," Hung hissed. "Diabolical snake! He will ruin our country… no, he will only ruin himself. I will not go down with him. Where is this Sheikah?"

"I can only guess he is here, in this room… I have my men out looking for his companions."

"He travels with others? I knew he used to travel with the Great Hero before he was killed… damn, Isidor has brought the gods' fury on us, Vanna – he has brought the fury of the very lands upon us, by having their chosen one killed. I am glad the Sheikah child killed Maralah; I just wish I was there to see it happen. However, saying that, I'm guessing he travels with the child."

"Yes, but also Lyall."

"Lyall Comnall? The… werewolf?"

"Yes."

Hung paused. "The Fated Sisters seem to be smiling somewhat upon us… at least, I hope." The warlord smiled somewhat dazedly. "Do you think Lyall knows he has become something of a god to the resistance? Even I cannot help but regard that man with respect. He has suffered and suffered, but never has his heart faltered, in both senses of the word."

"Sheik tells me Lyall cares for the child without fail – like a brother, however, his feelings run deeper, secretly."

"Sheik? Then he truly is the last one, the last free Sheikah. Is it right to say that Sheikah who are orphaned before they are named by their parents, are given the name 'Sheik'?"

Vanna nodded.

"Ah…" He looked up. "Sheik, I'm guessing you are here. Show yourself, I mean no harm."

"I'm quite content up here," I replied in a near drawl.

A look of surprise darted across his face. "You… sound young."

"And you sound old," I retorted. "I may be young, but I'm old enough to be smart enough not to trust a Xiomaran."

"You seem to trust Lyall," Hung replied, settling back in his throne, closing his eyes.

"Imp trusts Lyall and I trust Imp."

"Imp?"

"The Sheikah child," Vanna helped. "He… his real name reminds the boy of what… _occurred_ during his imprisonment in Xiomar."

The air chilled even more.

"I want your companions found, Sheik, before Zillarpi arrives and finds them herself."

"What difference will it matter?"

"I have been ordered to hand over any prisoners who are deemed dangerous and a major threat to Xiomar; the list includes you and your companions, particularly the ch… _Imp_. And since Imp is a particular favourite of Zillarpi… I do not wish any harm to come to you."

"Hung… what do you gain from all this?"

"All what?"

"_This_." I shook my head in frustration, clenching my eyes shut. "You fight against Xiomar."

"No, I fight against evil, Sheik. I love my country, and always will, and so I cannot stand by and watch Prazuil destroy it. Besides… I'm sure you have heard the fate of my brother… I will do anything to get him back; even if it means being branded a traitor."

"And I will stand by my Lord-"

"-Best friend-"

"-No matter what." Vanna shot an amused glare at Hung.

* * *

"He's what?"

I clamped a hand over his mouth. "Hero…"

A guard passed by our hiding place, which was a dark room, on the floor below the throne room. It was just me, Hero and Ashei in the room, the others apparently having broken away to cover more ground, Imp with Lyall and Tsukiko with Lykos. Ashei was scowling at me in confusion, but kept quiet, waiting for an explanation.

"Please, Hero, be quiet," I whispered.

"But I thought you said they are on our side…"

"They are, but… I… Part of me is wary, unsure…"

Ashei nodded. "So we need to find Lyall, yeah?" I, too, nodded. "They went to the eastern side of the castle, looking for any hint of the magic-blocker."

"What about Tsukiko and Lykos?"

"They went down, below ground; they were going for the prisoners."

"And we were trying to find _you_," Hero murmured. "Why did you run off – _where_ did you run off?"

"I'll tell you later." I glanced at Ashei. "Do you know where, roughly, Lyall and Imp will be?"

"Yeah, I have an idea," she replied, cocking her head. "You want me to go find them? Yeah?"

I nodded. "We will go find Lykos and Tsukiko. Be safe. Don't be seen… I don't want to chance it."

"I'll be fine, Sheik."

She left the room.

"I was worried," Hero suddenly whispered, his breath ghosting across my cheek. I shivered. "You just suddenly left, with no explanation."

"I won't apologise, Hero," I murmured. "I had to do that… and you should not worry about me."

"Can't help it… can I kiss you?"

"When have you ever asked before?"

He smiled and placed his lips on mine, arms sliding around my waist. It was a swift kiss, not deep or passionate as usual, but it was just as needy… why was it that we only kissed during times of stress? But this was nice, it was reassuring and most of all, it was warm, full of adoration. That may be seen as analysing the kiss too much, too deep, but it was true; it's one of those things where no one can understand it apart from you and that… that… _special person_.

Yes, Hero is special.

…

"Mm," Hero hummed, smiling softly. "Now I'm all ready to kick-"

"Hero."

"What? You said this warlady is bad, and you're unsure about…" He snickered childishly. "_Hung_… I'm ready for anything now."

"From one kiss?"

"From _your_ kiss. Big difference."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I stared at him dubiously. "Uh huh… right, let's go find Tsukiko and Lykos."

"Promise me something Sheik," he suddenly said, grabbing my arm when I moved towards the door. "Promise me something."

"It… obviously depends on what it is."

"After we sort out Raun, promise me some time with you."

"Time with…?"

"I don't care if it's just one night, before we move on in our quest…" He was frowning. "Just, give me one night."

"Perhaps, Hero… I won't promise anything. Whenever you get your hopes up, things tend to go the opposite way."

He winced. "Yeah, I guess so." He reached forward and tugged my cowl up, smiling all the while, affectionately. "Come on. Let's go find the brat."

"You shouldn't call Imp that," I replied with a frown.

"I was actually talking about Lyall…"

* * *

The castle wasn't as heavily guarded as we thought. The halls were patrolled by guards, yes, but they were only in pairs, and we passed a pair once in long while, hiding by sticking close to alcoves and rooms along the way. We were successful in this, due to our keen senses; if Hero did not hear them, then I saw the flickers of their shadows as they approached.

I couldn't help but notice how, whenever a patrol passed, Hero held his breath; even if the guards were the other side of the large hallways, his breathing hitched and paused until the sentries were gone. It reminded me of the fact that, despite him being the Great Hero, he was, in essence, an amateur, thrust head first into the boots of a legendary hero. He obtained no training before he was told to enter the forest temple (apart from Rusl and horse-riding up at Ordon Ranch, but they were nothing compared to what he had to face). It was… endearing, to tell the truth; our land's Great Hero was a mere child in an adult's body, it seemed – and he had accomplished more than anyone in the world; overcome more obstacles, solved more puzzles, braved more evil than _anyone_, and he was an immature, somewhat-perverted, idiot.

Demi: I couldn't resist that little musing at the end -squeal- I always imagined as Sheik being the type of person to be affectionate through teasing and sarcasm... bit like me, I suppose... eh, anyway.

What, equals, quicker updates plus more LS love?

You finish the equation.

(No, it's not smex (i get mine from my wife, vagabond, thanks, and i'm happy with her) and it's not daterape dugs. Nor bribery. Nor money (though greatly appreciated). Not bunnies, either. And before you say it, no - i know what you're thinking.)


	56. 55: Haeblood Pressure

_Chapter no. :_ 55  
_Chapter title: _Hae-blood pressure  
_Story rating:_ T (for now...)  
_BETAed:_ **unbetaed (mistakes imminent)  
**_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 497  
_Word count upon update (incl): _159,206  
_Contact me via: _Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**Burn to Ashe  
Inugirl **_(did you happen to have caps lock on when you wrote your review?)_  
**JtheChosen1  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
OneDayDreamer  
CrimsonLuma  
Dragongal333  
The New Shinigami Hikari  
stalwart vagabond **(My wife -love-)  
**Ryukai-MJ**  
**L2SET**  
**Spiritual Stone**  
**Daciaman101  
Goddess of All Knowing-ness  
sakurahanaalice  
**_Soundtrack (to writing):  
_We Are Scientists  
Tokio Hotel  
Bloc Party  
_Notes:_ I once again can't get hold on my kitti. I don't know what's wrong - if my emails are getting through or if she can't get to the computer. I dunno. And (lol) i got asked about my "wifey". Tis stalwart vagabond. Well, she's my husband, but since she's female, so she's my wife. Ah, we met a few weeks ago, and we just fell in love - we have so many interests to share! And then our eldest son was born, Oscar - he was a divine conception, you know how fast those things happen... and...  
Are you getting freaked out now? Teehee.  
Whatever.  
I've written a lot of _Shadow_ recently. I think I jinxed my novel by saying I was going to concentrate on it, because I got struck by WB. Damn. Next chapter you _won't_ enjoy, but possibly... you may like this one, I dunno.  
Edit:  
Ah, no I was gonna leave it there, but then (when looking at who reviewed last chapter) I remembered a little sticky note I stuck on a noticeboard in the depths of my mind. Please don't spam. I'm not going to name (as much as I **_really _**want to) but if you go to the reviews page, you'll understand. Please don't block up the reviews pages with things that _aren't reviews_. Reviews are stuff like "I like ur story!!1!one!" or "-endless praise-" or "I like it, but what if you did this to make it better?" not "create a petition for this and get all your reviewers to sign it because such and such is annoying". No. That has nothing to do with _Shadow_. If you wish me to do something, note me, for the love of God! -rant-  
P.S. if you remember what I said about my purchases last chapater, you'll realise what inspired me in this chapter lawl  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**I'm the fourth monkey... The first doesn't see; the second doesn't hear; the third doesn't speak - and I don't care.**

* * *

"Hey, Sheik! Look at this!"

I sighed and followed Hero into a dark room, somewhat warily. I shut the door; the only light was now from the bright sickle-moon in the sky, which shone through the large windows, shaped in a circular formation at the end of the room, framing Hero, who was stood beside a large chest, grinning widely.

It was then that I noticed the chest was open, and he was holding an object in his hands.

I walked up to him, frowning in confusion.

"Look!"

I took the object from him, when it was offered to me. "Crossbow," I murmured, turning it over in my hands. "A strange one, but a crossbow nonetheless."

It was a small weapon of gold and purple, but that was not what was strange about it; there was usually a groove on top for the arrow to slot into on a crossbow, which was then backed by the tightly-strung cord; by pressing the trigger, the string was snapped back to place and the arrow would be fired – it was much more powerful than a bow and arrow, as it didn't rely on human strength.

Even though Hero was very strong, he could not match the strength of a crossbow.

This crossbow, however, had a compartment where a number of arrows were placed (which were smaller than normal arrows), and the string was hidden within. I wondered, at the time, how it worked. But it seemed that an opportunity arose for him to figure it out himself, as there was a commotion down the corridor and the sounds of footfalls on stone coming and going.

Hero and I shared a brief look before we both hurried to the door-

"_Alright, men, stay back – that guy's a wolf!_"

"_Ey, that's the Sheikah child!_"

There was then a fierce growl and a yell, followed by clattering, like metal against rock. We exited the room, to see a guard lying motionless against the wall to our right, looking like he had been thrown from a direction hidden by the sharp corner.

We hurried round the bend to be met with the sight of Lyall surrounded by a large number of men, being herded into a dead end; his shirt was bunched up, somewhat, on his left side – and that was when I noticed another pair of legs behind Lyall's; it seemed the werewolf was shielding Imp from any attack, due to the fact that Senka's magic was being blocked.

Without hesitation, Hero raised the crossbow and let a few experimental arrows fly; they sunk into the knees of some of the men, who yelled in sudden, excruciating pain – Hero obviously wasn't intent on killing anyone.

The other sentries turned around and a look of shock, along with horror, settled onto their features.

"About time you got here," Lyall muttered, breaking the silence.

"Sheik-sempai," Imp murmured with a smile, as he peeked around Lyall. "I'm glad you are okay."

"Th-the… You…"

Lyall snarled. "Oh, spit it out, idiot."

"What are you doing here?" one of the guards asked quickly. "You… You're supposed to be dead! Lord Maralah killed you!"

"Yeah, but I tend to hold grudges, so I'm back," Hero replied, smirking. "Now, why don't you pick up your injured and run along. Warn your other men. Don't bother us."

They all nodded hastily and grabbed those who were on the floor, shrieking in agony and clutching bleeding limbs, hoisting the wounded onto their shoulders and rushing away, leaving a wide berth around us.

"And what the fuck is that?"

Hero glanced at Lyall. "I could say the same thing about you."

"Hero," I warned, frowning.

Imp appeared fully from behind the werewolf, moving towards us.

"Something's wrong," he said. "Ashei-san is not with you, and there is a sense of unease in your eye, not to mention that strange weapon." He cocked his head. "Care to explain?"

And so I did. I described our situation – how Vanna had aided us, how I didn't know if we could trust Hung… I was close to snarling in frustration, and I knew Imp could tell, the way his face shifted minutely as emotions zoomed through his seen-eye like a runaway Goron; and _I_ could see he was fighting something that seemed to be a pout.

"Hm…" Imp tapped his chin and looked up at the ceiling, slanting his weight onto one hip. "Senka says that we should go to Hung and wait until Warlady Zillarpi arrives – basically, play by ear."

"And why should we do what Senka says?" Hero asked, frowning.

"Because I also say so," Imp replied, smiling innocently.

"A-"

"And what he says, I say." Lyall growled, blue eyes narrowing.

"The term, 'whipped' springs to mind."

"Oh yeah? Sure you're not talking about yourself?"

"Pretty sure, yeah."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You know, five hundred years is a long time – must have lost a lot of brain cells in that time."

"Must have lost a lot more having your arse whooped by countless monsters."

"Which I killed."

"Most likely after a few weeks."

"You follow a little kid around like a little lost puppy."

"Wanna watch what you're saying, mutt," Lyall snarled.

They were now mere centimetres apart, near-growling in each other's faces.

"H-"

"You act like you're so high and mighty," Hero snapped.

"Hate t'break it to ya, pup, but I'm mighty stronger than you. I could snap your wee neck with my bare hands."

"Then go on."

Just as Lyall was about to raise his hand, Imp rushed forward and grabbed his arm, wrapping his own thin arms around the strong muscles. The boy whimpered, eyes clenched shut and brow furrowed deeply. Lyall halted immediately, expression going slack with shock at the younger's actions.

"Lyall-san, please!" Imp pleaded, shaking his head. "Step down – don't rise to his challenge!"

The werewolf faltered, torn between pride and – dare I say it? – love. But when Imp looked up at him with a beseeching stare, Lyall backed down, stepping away from Hero. The Sheikah child took a step with him, though stayed between the two.

I was frowning and Hero caught my look, averting his gaze penitently.

"You're just as bad as each other," Imp hissed, now angry. "You think with this-" He pressed his finger against Lyall's bulky muscles. "And not with this!" He moved up to Hero and tapped his forehead; Hero jerked his head away.

"Now is not the time," I agreed, crossing my arms. "If you continue fighting, then Isidor and Prazuil will win. _And_, I will be forced to clean up your remains, which is something I would rather _not do_."

Imp looked back at Lyall, and blue eyes saddened; large hands beckoned the child towards him, and the younger did as requested, and almost fell into the elder's embrace, rubbing his face in his shoulder almost tiredly. Lyall looked up at Hero with a stone-cold stare, before he went back to concentrating on the boy in his arms; I saw him whisper, 'I'm sorry'.

I, still, frowned. "You both need to calm down; you seem to clash egos more times than mountain elk in mating season. What do you gain from it?"

Hero caught my eye, before looking away again. I sighed and moved up to him, pushing him gently on his chest, my hand lingering there.

"Idiot," I muttered. "Start using that mind of yours again."

"Again? I never used it." He smiled gently. "I'm sorry, Sheik. It… I'll try to calm down and… I'll try and make sure it won't happen again…"

"You better not. Or," I quietened my voice, "that 'time with Sheik' won't happen. Ever."

His eyes widened. "That's evil."

"It's fair, because you're annoying. And don't pout."

* * *

"Dear Gods above..."

I glanced at Hero. "See, this is the problem with someone dying. Everyone approaches you with shock. It's getting tedious."

"Sorry."

We were back in the throne room, stood in a small group at the base of the throne's steps, looking up at Hung, who was sat back in his throne tiredly, and Vanna, who was stood beside his lord faithfully; Ashei, Lykos and Tsukiko were still missing.

"Then... Maralah didn't succeed in killing you?"

Hero shook his head. "Oh, I died alright... but I have unfinished business, so with the help of some handy shadow and phoenix magic... here I am, in the flesh. Now _I_ have a question, if you don't mind."

Hung gestured for him to ask away.

"What the _hell_ is going on?"

"As articulate and implicit as always, Hero..." I muttered.

The warlord sighed in frustration. "Would you like the complicated answer, or the simple one?"

"The truth."

"Clever." Hung's expression hardened. "I'm sure Sheik has informed you of what I told him, yes?" Hero nodded. "Then that's all you need to know. I am a mere puppet, being controlled by Isidor, blackmailed by the safety of my brother. I don't wish to war with anyone, and I certainly don't want to war with you."

"You're a walking oxymoron, then. A warlord who doesn't want to go to war."

"Precisely what I said," I murmured. "What are you planning to do about your plight, Hung? Surely you knew we would be arriving. Isidor, after all, did send me here after all, by using Zelda."

"I know," Hung murmured in reply. "I cannot do anything. Not only am I not strong enough to even pose a threat to Isidor – what with the other warlords behind him – but if I even toe the line wrongly, my brother will be killed."

"Even though he's a warlord himself?" Lyall asked, frowning.

"Yes, even though. Surely you must understand what I am trying to say."

Hero rolled his eyes. "Oh, I understand perfectly. I understand what it feels like to watch a person who's your whole world in constant danger. But can't you understand that _we_ can't trust you?"

"You can."

"Prove it." Hero took a step forward.

"How can I?" Hung stood up, brow slashed in anger.

The doors behind us suddenly banged open. A man covered in blood staggering in, panting heavily, and leaning on the door for support.

"My Lord!" he rasped. "She is here! She-!"

He stopped suddenly, blood gushing from his mouth in a torrent, before he keeled over, eyes staring lifelessly ahead, red liquid still dripping out of his open lips. In the corner of my eye, I saw Lyall drag Imp over to one of the pillars and point a finger at him, before moving back towards us; I can only guess he told the boy to stay hidden.

Then, there was silence. Complete and utter silence. Not one word was spoken, not one thought voiced. I could feel my heart hammering against my rib cage in anticipation for _something_, blood racing through my veins uncontrollably...

Footsteps echoed off the walls; this person was taking their time and it was starting to grate on my nerves. It was also rattling Hero, I could tell, as he reached for his sword and shield, sliding them securely in his grasp and eyes narrowed, focused on nothing but the open doorway; Lyall let loose a small growl, grinding his teeth.

Then she appeared. I froze. "Haemuna..." I whispered.

The woman in the doorway grinned triumphantly. "Why, hello again, Sheik – long time, no see, eh?"

* * *

Demi: Is she friend? Is she foe? Am I annoying? If you answer yes to any of the questions, please leave a review.

_Shameless advertising_

I mentioned my novel last chapter. If you wish to take a sneak peek at the summary-slash-blurb and a random scene in the soon-to-be-book, go to my profile page and click on the link that takes you to my deviantART page. It's in my journal, on the right hand side of the screen. Feedback would be very much appreciatted.


	57. 56: No

_Chapter no. :_ 56  
_Chapter title: _No  
_Story rating:_ T (for now...)  
_BETAed:_ **Purr-fectly Betaed** (mahoakitti)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 506  
_Word count upon update (incl): _161,716  
_Contact me via: _Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**Inugirl  
sakurahanaalice  
Burn to Ashe  
Goddess of All Knowing-ness  
JtheChosen1  
Yami-chan and Unrealistic  
Daciaman101  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
Ryukai-MJ****  
**_Soundtrack (to writing):  
_Panic! At The Disco  
Tokio Hotel (have you noticed I listen to them every chapter?)  
_Notes:_ Huzzah for the fast update!  
You will not like this chapter, I must assure you. And you won't like _me_ when I tell you that I cut this chapter off somewhat, and the rest of the last scene has been placed in the next chapter. Ohhhh, you seriously will not like me after this. My kitti and my wifey have both seen this chapter (though, my wifey saw it under traumatic circumstances -shakes head-)  
**Do not spam  
**_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it? (Kudos to the person who knows where this is from):_  
**One should rather die than be betrayed. There is no deceit in death. It delivers precisely what it has promised. Betrayal, though ... betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope.**

* * *

"Haemuna..." I whispered.

The woman in the doorway grinned triumphantly. "Why, hello again, Sheik – long time, no see, eh?"

"What?" Hero looked at me sharply. "You know her?"

Indeed I did. I knew her well, in fact. She was a Gerudo, one of my many teachers – or should I say, _former-Gerudo_; she was supposed to be buried under mountains of sand, having disappeared during a vicious sand storm, nearly six years ago. Haemuna, obviously, was far from dead, and far from feeling 'Gerudo', the Xiomari emblem emblazoned on the brooch that held her long cloak together.

She had not changed much, either, since the last time I had seen her. Her bright orange hair was the same, sleek and parted into two long tails, the colour similar to her amber eyes – those of Gerudo blood had the same colour eyes, as did Sheikah, and as did Xiomaran. She had traded the traditional garb of the Gerudo, however, for the now-familiar black tunic and silver armour of Xiomar; although there were still desert traces in her appearance: her silver-plated boots were open-toed (much like the sandals some Gerudo wore) and her skin was still golden brown; the nose, also, had not changed at all...

Haemuna continued to smile. "Why, dearest Sheik is my pupil! Has he not told you of me?"

"She was my teacher, back during my training," I explained, eyes never leaving her. "But she disappeared during a sandstorm."

"So she's Gerudo?"

I shook my head. "No. She was. Not anymore."

"Hah, sweet Sheik – I am Gerudo, no matter what. The Great Lord Ganon, King and God of Darkness, is still seen as 'Gerudo', despite the fact most view him as evil and malevolent." She cocked her head. "You have not changed much, dearest Sheik, my darling Sheik. You are still as beautiful as a sunset, and your eyes burn like the great ball of fire itself. You are truly a gem in the ashes. I promise you that I will take _good _care of you."

"Care? Why would you _take good care of me_? I'm not yours," I hissed.

"Oh, but you are, my sweet Sheik," Haemuna replied. She looked up at Hung. "Well, it seems you're good for _something_, you incestuous pervert. Thank you for rounding up my Sheik, the Great Hero, and a little lost puppy... oh, so where is the Sheikah Child? If I bring him back too, then... maybe, just maybe, I can replace Pele... she's been gone a long time – my Prince must be getting lonely..."

"The Sheikah child is not here. I have not seen him," Hung lied smoothly.

"Ah, but that doesn't mean he's not here." She wagged a finger. "I'll find him, Hung. Oh, I'll tell you what! If you find the child, and hand him over to me, I'll give you your little brother back."

I saw Hung gulp, and exchange a look with Vanna. His eyes flickered momentarily to Imp's hiding place.

"I'll bear that in mind, witch," he managed to say, frowning deeply.

"Good boy." Haemuna clapped her hands like a child. "Now, my dearest Sheik, follow me. I've got to show you your newest abode!"

"I'm not following you, Haemuna," I snapped. "Stop acting like a naive child."

"Oh, but you will follow me. You know why?" She clicked her fingers and there were further footsteps, before a man appeared, clutching... clutching Raisa. "I suppose this belongs to you, yes?"

"Raisa..."

My little redhead looked at me with pleading pink eyes.

"Now. Sweet Sheik, if you hand yourself over to me, I will let this little cherub go. If you don't... well, you'll never see her again. Ever. I suppose Yunara trusted you with her little baby." She snorted. "How stupid. And how foolish of you, Sheik? Did you think she would be safe in that silly little underground building? I thought I taught you well."

"The base..." Hero's eyes widened. "How'd you find it?"

"Easy – I followed the magic signature of the phoenix, of your beloved Raisa. It was a simple task of disarming those pitiful Raunens, before I found her. Oh, I found the traitor, Ashei, too; but that deserter is dealt with. So, beloved Sheik, what is your choice? Your freedom, or her life?"

I froze. Everything, once again, went silent. Except, however, this time, I could hear my heart beating furiously in my ears. I could not allow any harm to come to Raisa. None at all. She was one of the many pieces that made up my world, and if she was hurt in any way... I could never forgive myself; especially if it was my decision.

Raisa began to struggle, and bit the hand that was clamped over her mouth. "Sheik, don't do it-mmph!"

"Rude child. Let sweet Sheik think in peace."

I saw Hero stare at me, in the corner of my eye. "Sheik..." he murmured pitifully.

"Haemuna..." I closed my eyes. "Agreed. Hand over Raisa and I will follow."

"Ah, ah! You come over first – I'm not stupid. I'm hurt that you would think such things of your old teacher."

"Sh-"

"Hero." I cut him off. "Raisa is more important than I am. Her safety is prime."

Haemuna was grinning all the while, as I moved towards her. I had to keep swallowing the bile that continued rising in my throat, and I had to keep reminding myself that Raisa was more important; this exchange had to be done. I could not disarm the man without injury coming to my little Gerudo, and Haemuna... I could not defeat her.

I would be okay. I was strong enough to survive; at least until Hero came to rescue me. Because that's how it is with us. I always find myself in danger, and like the good little cliché he tends to be, Hero comes to my aid.

"Good boy," Haemuna purred, reaching forward to touch my hair, but I jerked my head away, glaring. "Bad boy." She turned to the man. "Let her go."

The man held Raisa up by the back of her dress and threw her towards Hero and the others. But before I could even protest, or move a muscle voluntarily, Haemuna grabbed me herself, putting a surprisingly strong arm around my neck and holding me in place; then, suddenly, pain erupted throughout my spine and head, blinding me with its force and intensity.

The last thing I saw was Hero cradling Raisa to his chest. The last thing I heard was him calling my name. But it was too late – I was lost to darkness.

* * *

I came back to consciousness very slowly, but as I came round, I was acutely aware that my body was in a very uncomfortable position. My hands were secured behind my back, I was on my knees with my chest touching my thighs, head bent down as someone held my hair away from my neck.

"-ods... look at that curving... that's the most sexiest thing I have ever seen..." I heard a low voice mutter in awe.

"Mm. It's not only that spine, Muhn." That was most definitely Haemuna speaking. "_He_ is the most stunning creature ever." She suddenly tutted. "However, that tattoo on his neck? The mark of Hyrule? Disgusting. That is his only blemish. At least it is not _that easily noticed_, what with his... beautiful hair."

"Can I have him?"

Haemuna laughed deeply. "No, not yet. Maybe later. You'll have to earn that privilege."

I felt liquid drip onto my skin. It was cool at first, but then pain bloomed throughout the flesh of my neck, under the spots where the fluid fell, before it spread like wildfire throughout my body, my muscles quivering in sensation. After a minute or so, everything went numb. I felt like I was submerged in ice-cold water; even my breathing seemed sluggish. My mind, however, only seemed to work faster.

"Ah, the beauty of the Snowdrop flower..." Haemuna hummed. "Has Hung disclosed the whereabouts of the Sheikah child?"

"He says the child is in Hyrule," 'Muhn' replied.

"Bullshit," Haemuna snapped shrilly. "Wherever that damn werewolf goes, the child follows." She suddenly sighed. "I have changed my mind..."

"I can have him?"

"Not yet. I... that werewolf – not 'damn', no. Mm... he is gorgeous, yes? Not as much as my sweet Sheik is – my beloved Sheik is godly. But the werewolf... Ly... what is his name?"

"Lyall, I believe."

"Yes... he is just as pretty." I heard fingers snap. "I want him. Oh, I will have a collection! My darling Zilli will be so happy that we have toys to play with!"

"Would you like the messenger to be brought to you?"

"Hm?"

"To send a letter to Z- Warlady Zillarpi."

"Oh… No… well… maybe… let me think about it. Just have the werewolf brought to me. And the Great Hero – _he_ will get me into Isidor's good books and pants." There was a pause. "My sweet general," Haemuna suddenly cooed. "If you bring the werewolf to me, then… you can have Sheik for the night. But! You _must_ be gentle, remember that. He is not some whore."

"Yes, M'Lady," Muhn replied, with an obvious grin in his voice.

Then, there was silence again, and I suddenly felt like Imp. Was this how he felt, whenever there was a promise of… _violation_ hanging in the air? If I could move, I would shudder. Already, I could feel my stomach churning with disgust, but nothing would come up; entropy had even trapped my internal muscles, so retching couldn't even occur, as much as I wanted it to – I felt so sick.

These aspects of war are always glossed over in books and tales. People always speak of the horror of bloodshed on the battle field, but never anything that happens to the prisoners, and even to maidens and women in those innocent towns. Rape is a common occurrence in war, but it's something so rarely talked about.

And I was about to become one of those unknown, unspoken victims.

* * *

"Mm, you're still out of it – come on, wake up. I want you to be awake when this happens. I want you to remember me, the first and best fuck of your life."

I had obviously fallen asleep. During my unconsciousness, an indefinite amount of time had passed, and I had been put somewhere else. No longer was I in an awkward position, and no longer was I on a hard surface; it felt like I was on a mattress of some kind, and judging by the voice above me, I certainly was.

"Yes, that's it. Open your eyes."

Oh gods, it was Muhn – Haemuna's general.

A hand skimmed my side, tracing the outline of my body from my ribs to my hip; I was thankful to feel my exoskeleton take most of the sensation away. But when disgustingly hot breath ghosted over my neck, I realised my tabard was gone.

"I know you're awake," he whispered. "I can hear your heart beat furiously. Guess you're excited. No one's ever touched you like this, have they?"

No, they hadn't. The only person who had touched me in the sense you are insinuating, you sick bastard, is the Great Hero, and that was with actions polar-opposite to those you are using.

"Now I realise why Xiomar went to war with the Sheikah… our forefathers must have recognised your people's beauty and… innocence, in a way, because you don't like to be touched; they wanted your people for themselves. But I bet, deep down, you like to be touched – or should I say, you like to be touched _deep_." He laughed at his own sick joke. "Mm, but let's get this thing off of you, yeah? Even if it is just like a second skin, I can't see _everything_ – I guess you have _some_ modesty."

As he peeled my exoskeleton down to my waist, I finally realised that no one was coming to save me. If Muhn was here, then that meant Lyall had been captured… and Hero? What of him? I… could actually feel tears pricking my eyes beneath their lids as a feeling of hopelessness shrouded me. Yes, I was surviving, but at what cost?

"Oh god, yeah, you're beautiful. Thank you, M'Lady, for letting me have you. Yes…"

He began to place sloppy kisses along the skin on my chest, skin only meant for Hero's sight and touch alone, remarking it and reclaiming territory selfishly. My heart was beating so fast now – with disgust, with horror, with fear – that it fluttered every so often.

I gave up.

His hands grabbed my hips in a harsh manner, before he obviously remembered Haemuna's words. Stroking 'gently', he slowly inched my suit down to my hips, thumbs brushing over my prominent hipbones-

* * *

Demi: Yeah - I know. You hate me.

**Do not spam - for the love of God, do not spam. **My wifey knows how frustrated I am with spam. Unless you want to feel the full front of my frustration, I suggest you **do not spam**.

Need I say it again?


	58. 57: Hiding Forever

_Chapter no. :_ 57  
_Chapter title: _Hiding Forever  
_Story rating:_ T (for now...)  
_BETAed:_ **Purr-fectly Betaed** (mahoakitti)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings: _Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 519  
_Word count upon update (incl): _164,672  
_Contact me via: _Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**NinjaSheik  
JtheChosen1  
Dragongal333  
Goddess of All Knowing-ness  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
Burn to Ashe  
Ryukai-MJ****  
**OneDayDreamer  
Crimson luma  
Spiritual Stone  
Stalwart Vagabond  
sakurahanaalice  
Daciaman101  
_Soundtrack (to writing):  
_Green Day  
Lostprophets  
_Notes:_ And vee are baaack! You vill like ziis chap-i-terrr. Don't ask me vy I decide to wriiite like ziis. I am craay-zee. And just had strawwwwberries and creeeam. And watched Achmed the Dead Terrorist on Youtube. Seriously, go youtube-him. He is hilarious. Silence! I kill you!  
**Do not spam  
**_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it? (Kudos to the person who knows where this is from):  
_**Love is a medicine for the sickness of the world; a prescription often given, too rarely taken.**

* * *

He suddenly froze. I felt his body go tense, fingers quivering on my skin as he fought to remain still.

"Move one inch, and I will slice you so badly, there won't be a sliver of body left to mourn."

I wanted to cry in happiness; it was – I couldn't believe it – _Raka_. Raka had come to save me. How he had managed it, I didn't know.

I didn't care.

"You're lucky to have come this far, fucker," Raka hissed from nearby; I could only guess that he had Muhn in some form of grip or had a weapon pointed threateningly at the general. "You shouldn't be given this privilege. He's – as clichéd as it is to say – he's too good for you." He lowered his voice even more. "If he's too good for me, I doubt you'd fair any better. And you know what? Even if you _had_ gone to the final 'base', as people call it these days, you wouldn't be the first. No, he's not a whore, don't even think it. He belongs to one person, and one person only – the Great Hero."

"Y-You?"

"No, not me – are you blind? I'm not him. Fuck off. I'm his shadow, you shithead." Raka huffed, as if he had been insulted deeply. "And you know what else? When the legendary Hero hears that you've touched his property…" Raka whistled. "Boy, you're fucked." He paused. "You're in a very compromising position, and far too intimately close to Sheik… move."

The surface beneath me shifted as Muhn moved away. There was a minute pause.

"See you in hell," Raka hissed.

There was a gurgled scream and the sound of something heavy slumping to the floor; then, everything went quiet.

"Sheik…" Raka murmured, softer than I had ever heard him speak. I heard him move over to me and place me in a sitting position, cradled to his chest. "Can you open your eyes?"

"No."

"But you can speak."

"Clearly."

"Don't get like that – I just saved your ass. Quite literally, I hope you understand."

"I know and I'm thankful. But for now, I can act like I want."

"How long will this last?"

"Until you get me out of here."

"Okay." Raka kissed my temple tenderly, and wrapped what I assume to be some kind of cloak around me. "We're getting out of here."

"What about Lyall?" I asked suddenly, as he picked me up, arms supporting my back and knees.

"He'll be fine. That Imp-kid's on his way. And, before you ask, Hero is dealing with Haemuna, back at the castle, but as far as I know, he's fine," Raka explained. A breeze ruffled my hair as we exited the tent, and as he darted _somewhere_; I really hated not having any sight.

"How did you get here?"

"I figured out how to use that magic you stole from my realm," he replied, with a smirk evident in his voice. "If Midna can get here, I think I can."

I made no reply.

"You've gone quiet."

"I have poison running through my veins."

"Touché… but aren't you going to comment on my words back there?"

It was then that I realised that Raka had made no remark of ownership of me; it was always Hero.

"You've given up on me?" I asked.

"No. I've just accepted that I'm never going to have you willingly, and rape really isn't my thing." I was placed on another soft surface, noting it was grass. "I'll just get you next life." I heard him sit beside me, making sure the cloak was secure around me and that I was not shivering with cold. "Yeah, next life, I promise you, you'll be mine. _He_'ll be second to _me_."

* * *

Imp arrived shortly after my rescue. Though the time span was short, it wasn't short enough that if Raka hadn't rescued me, Imp would have saved me from Muhn – oh no, by the time Imp arrived, Muhn would have been able to… _have me_, possibly more than once; the thought made me shudder, and – using the mobility I was starting to gain – I shifted closer to Raka, eyes still clenched shut. He'd made a small, distracted noise at the movement, before smoothing down my hair soothingly.

He said nothing the entire time we were alone.

By the time Lyall had picked up my scent, and the two had found us, I had managed to open my eyes; I – or rather, _we_ – were part of the small woodland area Ashei, Tsukiko and I had set camp in on our arrival in Raun. I still, however, could not move apart from the occasional muscle shift.

Lyall stared intently at Raka. "And _what_ are you?"

"I am the Great Hero's shadow. You may call me 'Raka' – it's what Sheik calls me."

Imp snorted. "Fool…" he translated. He did not seem bothered by Raka at all, however that may have to do with the fact that his attention was solely on me. "Sheik-sempai… have you been hurt?" I flinched at his touch. He pulled away, eye wide. "H-Has anyone tried to… to…?" His voice wobbled as he trailed off, for once sounding like a small child.

"The general tried…" I managed to say. "But… Raka saved me."

"Thank the gods. I would have been sooner, but… I can only run so fast, and I had to make sure Raisa was safe and-"

"Is she?"

"What?"

"Safe."

"Oh, hai-hai! Vanna is looking after her. Safely, I assure you!" Imp knelt beside me, leaning over and looking me in the eye. "Link-sama is also safe, but he is dealing with Haemuna." He paused to search around in a pouch clipped to his belt. "Here – I took these from the men who were guarding Onii-san. They are the antidote to the poison… Raka-_kun_," Imp cooed. "Could you help him up? You obviously carried him here, so he is okay with you touching him."

Raka did indeed help me up into a sitting position, carefully, so not to hurt me – as I said some time ago, when I had saved Imp from Maralah, forcing someone to move through entropy can be extremely painful. I saw Lyall's expression harden when the cloak fell away somewhat, revealing the hideous red marks and bruises Muhn had left, and Raka's grip tightened on me; Imp sighed and nuzzled my cheek.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "You didn't deserve that."

"You didn't deserve it either," I replied, just as softly. When he pressed a small vial of pink liquid to my lips, I opened my mouth and let the antidote on, swallowing without complaint of the slightly bitter tang. It started working immediately – I felt as if I had been encased in ice that had been shattered suddenly. "Thank you…"

I may have been thankful for my body being back in my control, but I was not thankful for the sudden nausea that hit me like a fierce wave, intent on reminding me of how I felt back… back in Haemuna's camp. I struggled out of Raka's grip and stumbled out of the small cleaning, running as far away as I could, with the feel of bile continuously rising in my throat.

When I knew I could run no further, I fell to my hands and knees, retching painfully. I coughed, before retching again. Someone smoothed their cool hands along my forehead, gathering my hair away from my face and holding it back as I continued to vomit, spasms rolling their way along my spine. If I ever meet someone who says they like throwing up, I will eat one of my throwing daggers.

Thinking about it, I hadn't thrown up since the age of nine or so, and I realise why my body fought so hard to keep me from sickness…

"Finished?"

I groaned. "M-Midna?"

"Shh, you'll only make yourself throw up again." In the corner of my eye, I saw Midna staring down at me, in her humanoid form; she used her magic to slice a piece of the cloak off before she wiped my mouth gently. "I was trapped in your shadow, thanks to that poison. I'm sorry I couldn't help."

"Would everyone… s-stop saying they are sorry they c-could not help me? What's d-done is done." I sighed, shakily. She eased me up and away from the mess I had made on the woodland floor, propping me against a tree, tearing off another chunk of the cloak and moving over to a small pond nearby, soaking the material in the water. "What's done is done…"

"Sheik!" Imp came shooting into the clearing and sprinted over to me, kneeling in front of me and clasping his hands on my bent knees. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, sighing when Midna applied the wet cloth to my heated forehead.

"You're burning up," she commented.

"I'm fine"

"You're not."

"It's just shock." I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my palms. "It's just shock. I'm fine. I'm fine."

"So that's why you're repeating everything?" Midna snorted, still dabbing at the sweat collecting on my skin. "It may just be shock, Sheik, but you have to calm down."

"Fight or flight… my body's getting ready for fight or flight."

"And it will be doing _neither_," Midna finished. She wrapped her arms around me. "You are safe, everything is fine – take deep breaths before Imp and I have to force you to take them."

I allowed a small smile to perk my lips.

"If, Sheik, you need to sleep, just say – Lyall can go steal one of the tent-"

"No, no, I can't sleep!" I flinched at the thought of falling asleep. "H-Hero needs me."

Or was it that I needed Hero?

"Link can deal with Haemuna on his own, Sheik. If he can beat Ganon, he can beat her. Just keep that in mind and rest."

"No," I muttered, stubbornly. "I may be in shock, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid. I can't sit back whilst he's in danger!"

"But isn't that what he had to do, when you traded yourself for Raisa?" Imp pointed out; Midna nodded in agreement.

"That was different – Raisa's more important that I am."

"Depends on how you look at it," the boy murmured. "To him, you are more important. And when he hears what has happened-"

"He won't." My heart skipped a beat. "He can't. He can't know what Muhn tried to do."

"He has to – you're his mate!"

"He… I… no…" I shook my head. "No-no-no…"

Midna cupped my cheek. "He'll find out, Sheik. That… _man, _if he can be called such, marked you! You have bruises all over you! You can't blame all those on injuries – you're far from a klutz." She paused. "He will not think of you any different."

"He will try and treat me like a china figurine…" I whispered. "He already tries to protect me as if I am… _incompetent_; I could not handle it if he allowed me to do nothing."

"I'll make sure he won't treat you like some fragile doll," Midna promised me. "Just as long as you rest – _now_."

"Sheik, sleep or I will have Onii-san knock you out," Imp threatened, but the intimidation was ruined by the fact that my fellow Sheikah curled up on my chest, burying his face in my neck, hand rubbing my arm soothingly. "Just sleep."

At first, I flinched at his actions, but the boy's touch was very different from Muhn's; first, he was extremely lighter and daintier than the Xiomari man, and secondly, he seemed to be warmed than the other; thirdly, he… was Imp – he had suffered what I had, and worse… I was safe.

Especially with Midna beside me.

* * *

I released a shaky breath when I regained consciousness. I had slept, granted, but it was a restless sleep; it did not help me at all.

Imp was still curled up on my chest, fingers stroking my shoulder gently, nails scratching soothingly. I could hear nothing but our soft breathing and the sounds of morning birds above, a gentle breeze blowing around our bodies faintly.

The events of the night felt like a dream; a horrible dream, but a reverie nonetheless. I wish it _had_ been a dream. I wish I could stand up, find myself in the base, about to infiltrate the castle to find out which warlord was in charge. I wish someone would turn to me and say that a man named 'Muhn' doesn't exist, that Haemuna is still dead and not a traitor to her people…

"You love him," I heard Imp murmur.

"Yes." That was Raka.

"But you do not fight for him."

Raka sighed; he was nearby, not far away. "No… that would only hurt him… I will get him next time."

"Next time?"

"Life."

"Ah…"

"…You know, I was very surprised at how you reacted to me," Raka murmured, conversationally. "You didn't react at all. Your pet, on the other hand…"

"Pet? Oh, you mean Onii-san." I felt Imp smile. "I've seen you before."

"You have? Do tell, do tell."

"Back in Xiomar, when I used to have many, many visions, I saw a dark version of Link-sama – you. I don't remember much of what _exactly_ I saw, but… I know you're not bad."

"Oh? Depends on how you define 'bad'."

"You're not a fighter of light, is what I mean; but you're not darkness. That era is gone in your life."

"Hm, I can be pretty bad _sometimes_."

Imp chuckled. "Really? When?" There was a small pause. "Don't let Onii-san see you give me that look, _Fool_. He'll rip you to shreds."

"I'd like to see him try."

"Huh. So what would be the winner's prize?"

"Just a little something – a little _mischievous_ creature."

"But what if this _mischievous creature_ doesn't want to be fought over?"

"Oh, he does – it'd turn him on like nothing else."

Imp let out a breathy giggle and Raka growled; I simply sighed heavily.

"Would you two please take your nauseating flirting somewhere else?"

"Sheik-sempai, gomen nasai! I did not know you were awake," Imp murmured, sitting up and brushing my cheek with his fingers, gaze meeting mine; his eye twinkled in the bright light of morning.

"He's just grumpy that I've moved on for the time being," Raka commented with a large smirk. "Morning, Princess."

I glared indignantly. "Where is Midna?" I asked Imp.

"Oh… she went to help Link-sama. And Onii-san went to find Ashei-san." The boy looked me in the eye. "You want to go to Hero, don't you?"

"What do you recommend?" I shot back. "I stay in this wood my whole life?"

Raka looked pensive. "Well…"

I stood and tugged my exoskeleton back up, wishing I had my tabard. As if reading my thoughts, Imp reached into his pouch and pulled out a bundle of white cloth; Lyall had, according to the boy, gone back into Haemuna's encampment and retrieved it, along with more vials of Snowdrop antidote, before going off to the castle with Midna.

As I pulled my cowl up to cover my face, I suddenly felt ready.

Now I was ready to fight.

Now I was ready to go back to Hero.

Now I was ready to deal my revenge.

Demi: Do ya love me now?

P.s. I keep meaning to remind you of this, but Imp isn't some kind of cyclops. He has two eyes, but his hair covers his right eye, as it is scarred and blind and pretty damn useless... also an eyesore. -snicker- gettit? Eyesore? lawwwwl

P.p.s Don't forget to check out Achmed the Dead Terrorist!


	59. 58: The Great Hero's Disgust

_Chapter no. :_58  
_Chapter title:_ The Great Hero's Disgust  
_Story rating:_ T (should I change it?)  
_BETAed:_ **Uh... Pass?  
**_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 532  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 167,470  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews...  
_**Goddess of All Knowing-ness  
JtheChosen1  
NinjaSheik  
LinkxSheikLuver  
Crimson-luma  
OneDayDreamer  
Aibu **(Welcome back!)  
**La maraudeuse  
Spiritual Stone  
stalwart vagabond  
burn to ashe  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
Ryukai-MJ**  
_Soundtrack (to writing):  
_Pendulum (lots and lots of Pendulum... and Achmed, I suppose)  
_Notes:_ I cannay remember if this has been betaed. I have a shit memory and lose track of things easily. Sowwy.  
_**Do not spam  
**Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**Respect is often hard to find in this world... (much like your penis, then, I suppose)**

* * *

"He's in the throne room."

As soon as Lyall uttered those words, I leapt from the body-strewn courtyard up onto a balcony above, disappearing from sight before he could say anything else, leaving Imp and Raka behind – I _had_ to get to Hero.

I simply ignored every possible obstacle – guards, traps, everything – racing past them, disregarding the sentries, even as they threw weapons and warnings at me. No one got close to even harming or stopping me – at one point, I even used someone as leverage to leap up to the next level on the main staircase, causing him to lose balance and fall down the steps.

The only point in which I stopped was on the floor under the throne room. When I raced past a room along one of the corridors, I caught a glimpse of something green. My heart missed a beat, and I sprinted back, entering quickly, yet still cautiously.

But my sight, for once, had failed me.

"Oi, oi, oi, where've _you_ been?" It was Tsukiko, her spiky green hair let loose, long locks reaching to her lower back. "I've been workin' my arse off."

I quirked an eyebrow. "More like working your _corset_ off."

"Oh… yeah, about that…"

Yes, about that. No longer was she wearing her customary purple tunic, but a black one – however, the Xiomari tunic was obviously a bit too small for her as she… _bulged_ out… _up top_, the neck having been ripped right down below her ribcage for her to actually fit in. Something had happened, and something had happened for her to lose her old clothes.

"Oh, it's not whatcha thinkin', Sheik," she said quickly, moving over to me; she at least had her old boots on, and had a sword to protect herself. "They caught me, an' thought they'd just humiliate me – they were pretty drunk – they just took me clothes 'n' burnt 'em. No harm done."

"Where's Lykos?"

"I dunno. We split up to cover the bottom floor, and get as many people out as quickly as we could. And I thank the gods that happened. If he were to see me like _this_…" She gestured to herself. Yes, she was very clearly a female looking at her. "I… gods, I'm scared just _thinking _about it."

"Nothing bad will happen, I promise you," I murmured. "But we need to get up to the throne room. Hero is dealing with Haemuna."

"Hae-who?"

"Haemuna." I shook my head. "She's the warlord we're dealing with at the moment." I paused. "Wait, no, follow me, but as soon as we find out where Raisa is, I want you to go find her."

She saluted. "Consider it done." She, too, paused a second. "Where _were_ you, by the way? I heard this huge commotion when I was in the basement, and people kept yelling, 'Sheikah!'."

"That... I will tell you later. But time is not on our side."

"Yeah, okay."

"…But what were _you_ doing?"

She pursed her lips. "Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Looking for stuff I can flog when this is over."

I rolled my eyes and beckoned her to follow.

* * *

The throne room was a disaster zone when we arrived. Every single pillar that had once stood proudly, adorned with black and white tapestries, was now a crumpled mass of rubble on the chipped marble floor, drapes torn and tattered, one such bundle actually alight nearby.

Hero and Haemuna were in the middle of the room, swords clashing loudly, like thunder contained. Neither looked like they had the upper hand, but both were covered in small cuts, their clothing stained with fresh blood.

We were spotted, and they darted away from each other, Hero shifting nearer to me.

"But, _how_?" Haemuna shrieked, looking outraged.

"I guess you taught me well, Haemuna," I replied coolly, quirking an eyebrow. I caught Hero's gaze. "I am fine, Hero."

"Oh, I beg to differ!" The warlady laughed shrilly. "I see that look in your eye, my sweet Sheik! It's… a look of…" She trailed into more laughter. "Defeat! You may have escaped, darling Sheik, but you didn't escape in time, did you?"

Hero's eyes widened.

"I hope you were good to Muhn, beloved Sheik! He worked hard to get that gorgeous wolf – he needed a reward for his efforts."

I saw Hero gulp, skin deathly pale in shock. He had worked it out – probably due to Haemuna bragging at some point in their duel about my fate, along with Lyall's too. My heart skipped a beat; in fear, in shame – I don't know. But Hero's silent distress didn't last long. Haemuna began to laugh once again, and continued in her tale of what Muhn had told her; his words about what he planned to do with me sicken me so much, I cannot repeat them, even now.

I reacted with nausea – Hero, with anger.

"You sick bitch!" he yelled, brow creasing in fury; I had never seen him so angry.

"Now, now, no need for insults," she murmured, giggling softly.

Even _I _could spot that Hero only saw red from then on. His blue eyes hardened like diamonds, and were narrowed to mere slits. My heart fluttered – I had no idea Hero could get this angry or _look_ this angry, even. It was frightening. It was extremely frightening.

"How dare you?" Hero asked. His tone had quietened to a deathly hush. "How dare you touch him?"

"I didn't touch him, Link," Haemuna pointed out with a smug grin.

"Don't play smart with me. You're just as guilty as that… that… _fucking rapist_. You took him from me!"

"But he's right there, dear."

Hero grit his teeth. "You took him from me. He's _mine_ – **mine**. No one can touch him apart from me. And since you have, you'll pay."

"Oh, now this is an interesting turn of events!" Haemuna clapped her hands. "Sheik-dearest, you did not tell me the Great Hero is your lover! My, my, I _have_ taught you well! Well done!"

"Shut up," Hero hissed. "Just shut up! You disgust me. More than anyone has ever done before, and believe me, I've encountered many things that made me want to throw up. But you? You're a betrayer, a rapist, a sadistic abuser, and a waste of air and space."

"Here, here," a familiar voice cheered nearby. By the other door, stood Imp and Lyall, the younger slanting his weight onto one hip, his arms crossed over his chest. "I've never heard words truer than those, Link-sama."

"My toy!" Haemuna shrieked. "And you! I should have known you would be back – if beloved Sheik escaped, then I suppose you could have. No matter – I'll get you both back. Plus you, my dear child."

"Ah, the first abuser to admit so! I've never been referred to as a 'child'." Imp smirked. "I must say, Haemuna, that this is the first I've actually seen you – seen your face. Now I'm glad you stayed in the shadows whenever you had me fucked; I think I want to puke."

"Tell me, my little doll," Haemuna cooed, ignoring the insult. "Do _you_ have a lover? Sheik didn't tell me that the Great Hero was under his thumb."

"Why do you ask? Jealous?"

"Very much so," she admitted.

"So what would you do if I did?"

"I'd kill them – so to have you to myself."

"Oh… so you'll kill Link-sama to keep Sheik?"

"Not my decision on that part. I'll give him to Isidor."

"Uh huh… what if Onii-san – _Lyall_ – has a lover?"

"Yes, I would kill his lover. As with you."

"Oh… but what if _I_ was Lyall-san's lover?"

Haemuna cocked her head, silently pondering the notion. I noticed that as Imp murmured those words, Lyall's hands curled into fists, his eyes closing briefly; to me, he looked like his heart had been gripped tightly – I wondered if that's what he actually felt.

"If you were Lyall's lover… then I would have to keep you apart… no, I'd sacrifice Lyall – you are far too important; it would keep you happy and hopeful of escape if you knew he was still alive."

"I won't let you do that," Imp replied quickly, frowning.

"Neither will I," Lyall added, his expression remaining stoic.

"And let's not forget me," Hero growled.

I didn't even look at Tsukiko. "Come – we will go find Raisa."

"B-"

"Now."

She nodded and we slipped out the room, undetected. When we were out in the corridor, she turned to me, brow furrowed.

"You-"

"Don't."

"He-"

"No."

"But-"

"Nothing." I glared at her. "He didn't, Tsukiko. He almost, but… Imp and Lyall saved me."

"I'll take ya word f'it, Sheik," she mumbled. "But you ain't even gonna… I dunno… defend y'honour or whatever?"

"No… it seems _that_ is pretty well defended," I whispered. "Besides… I can't even defend myself against her general – what chance do I have against her?"

She said nothing; sympathy and sadness filled her bright yellow eyes, a slight pout adorning her lips. I looked away from her and nodded towards the end of the hallway, where a familiar wolf general was striding towards us, a brown haired male beside him in ratty clothes, skin pale and gaunt, but he still looked okay and strong enough to function normally.

"He's coming."

"Who?"

"Lykos."

Tsukiko lost all blood in her face and she shuddered in fear, mouthing 'oh gods' very clearly, sunny eyes widening; she then whimpered loudly.

"Sheik, George," Lykos greeted as the two neared.

Tsukiko began to chant an incoherent and unintelligible mantra under her breath.

"Lykos."

He nodded. "This is Ceri, he's the only dragon fit enough to fi- boy, turn around. I'm still your commanding officer. Show damn respect."

"Sorry, sir – Sheik wants me to-"

"Go find Raisa," I finished, looking her in the eye; gratitude shone clearly in her expression. "Make sure she is safe."

Tsukiko nodded and went off down the corridor, the opposite direction to where Lykos and Ceri had come from, meaning her back was still to her general. Lykos was frowning with something akin to worry, however I doubt he would admit to it, and Ceri met my gaze, an eyebrow rising.

"Sheikah?"

I nodded. "My name is Sheik; though, you probably gathered that from Lykos and George calling me thus…" Realisation hit me. "You are Aderyn's partner?"

"Yes, yes, I am!" Ceri took a step forward, plum-coloured eyes wide. "You know of her? Is she well?"

"She is okay…" I replied slowly. "However, her current situation is not something you will be expecting."

"How do you mean? Has she been kidnapped?"

"_Kid_napped," Lykos snickered. I glared at him.

"She… I think that is for you to find out yourself. She is well and safe. But now, I'm sorry to say, our efforts must be kept on defeating Warlady Haemuna – more specifically, her men. Hero has Haemuna covered…"

"What's the plan?"

"You go back to the dungeons and free every Raunen you can. I will go find Ashei. Once you do that, go back to the base – make sure everyone is okay."

"Why wouldn't they be?" Lykos questioned.

"Haemuna found the base," I told him.

Lykos' eyes widened.

"Don't even think about it, Lykos," Ceri murmured. "We need to free Raun."

The Wolf general nodded, growling under his breath in frustration.

"Lykos, have you seen Ashei by any chance?" I asked. "I sent her to find you before… before we found Haemuna."

"Yes, she found us. But, she left soon after, after the alarm was rung."

"Alarm?"

The Wolf nodded, shaggy brown locks falling onto his forehead. "Down in the lower levels, an alarm was sounded, obviously signalling the warlady's arrival."

"Do you know where she headed?"

"Up. That's all I can tell you, because that's all I know."

"Thank you." I nodded. "Stay safe."

* * *

I found Ashei quite quickly, even though I did not have that much of an idea where she was.

She was hidden in a small room, near the room where Hero had found the crossbow, curled on the cold stone floor, shivering with pain and chill. Her hair had been cut loose from its bindings and curtained her face, also fanning out across the floor, like a halo. I inched slowly towards her, eyes focused on her and nothing else; I was trying to determine whether she was alive…

But also, if she were an imposter.

"Sh…eik…" I heard her rasp, and I snapped, moving up to her quickly and kneeling next to her. "Thank the… gods…"

"Hush, conserve your energy," I murmured. "Where are you wounded?"

"Everywhere," she mumbled with a small chuckle. "Not… not majorly, just… damnit all… winded, bruised and… I think they broke my collarbone."

I eased her onto her back and she hissed. "I think that is most definitely broken," I told her, eyeing the bone that had thrust itself through her skin, beside her neck. "No other bleeding?"

"Cuts, yeah, but nothing harming," she replied, wincing continuously.

"This will hurt." I reached for her snapped collarbone. "I have to get that back into place before I give you potion; if you take the potion now, the bone will set as is, and you will have to break it again to get it right."

"Yeah, go for it, Sheik. I trust you."

There was a sickening crack and resonating squishing sounds as I pushed the bone back into her body. She grit her teeth through it all, but made no other sounds apart from that, holding it all in. When I was sure the bone was back in place, I reached for my tabard, ignoring my bloodied fingers, which were spreading crimson stains all over the white fabric; I swiftly pulled out a bottle of red potion and aided her to drink it, lifting her head and holding the bottle to her lips.

She groaned loudly as her body shivered as it healed, her collarbone hissing as bone melded back together.

"Thanks, Sheik…" she whispered.

I smiled somewhat beneath my cowl. "Allies, remember?"

"Ha, yeah, I forgot." She grinned up at me for a moment, before standing up; I followed. "So, an AWOL Gerudo, eh? Sounds like fun."

"Not for us. We're not dealing with her."

"Why not?"

"Hero believes he has it covered. I'm not strong enough to handle her."

She cocked her head. "You… you're actually deadly serious about this, aren't you? You actually believe you're not strong enough to… damn, Sheik… what _has_ happened to you?"

* * *

Demi: ... Well, that was a shit chapter ending -tuts- ah well. The Raunen Saga is coming to an end, so we can all partay!

So, boogie on down to the review button and then tell me how your groovin went (via a review, of course)

_**P.S. **Holy shits, guyzzzzzz_!! I never realised this before, but _Shadow_ is already **one year old**! I started writing this last February! How time flies, eh? Big thanks to _everyone_ who has been readin this story since the very beginning!  
**Venks**  
**Sen2TOS9**  
**Sasski  
****Raven the Joker**  
**Jake**  
And quite a few others!  
Although, must be said, dunno if these guys are still reading! I may have bored them stupid XD


	60. 59: Revelations

_Chapter no. :_59  
_Chapter title:_ Revelations  
_Story rating:_ T (should I change it?)  
_BETAed:_ **Purr-fectly Betaed** (mahoakitti)**  
**_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 549  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 170,622  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews...  
_**Dragongal333  
mahoakitti  
Crimson luma  
NinjaSheik  
Aibu  
Spiritual Stone  
burn to ashe  
LinkxSheikLuver  
Ryukai-MJ  
Malovoint69 **(used to be Daciamian)  
**sakurahanaalice  
OneDayDreamer**  
**Goddess of All Knowing-ness  
Lil Miss Spookiness  
Myra Hellsing **(welcome!)  
**stalwart vagabond  
**_Soundtrack (to writing):  
_Tokio Hotel  
_Notes:_ Holy shit-faced mother of God above - _is this an update within THREEEEEE DAYS?_ Holy crap. Am I feeling okay?  
...Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. I'm high on Kitkats.  
**_Do not spam_** or I vill kiiill yuuu -twitch-  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love.**

* * *

Ashei was right.

I had not told her of what had occurred that night – my capture and… attempted rape – but there was a glint in her eye that told me one day, she would know everything; out loud, she told me I seemed different and that she was worried about me – I waved off her worry, murmuring that we had to go find Raisa.

"No," she said. "Please, tell me what has gone on, Sheik. You're not right. You're… well, you weren't exactly everyone's best buddy, but now, you're withdrawn and… concentrated… We need to get away from here, somewhere safe…"

It was not only that, but I knew she held that comment back. I was distant. My senses weren't all there. My body was extremely weary. Yet at that point in time, either my mind pushed those facts into my unconscious, or I simply ignored it; but looking back, I feel stupid that I did not notice.

If I had been put in a battle situation, chances are I would have been killed or mortally wounded.

It is good, then, that I did not find myself in a fight, although at one point, I thought I was going to. As Ashei and I were moving down a corridor, a hand shot out from an adjoining hallway, grabbing my wrist and whirling me around to face them. I gasped – how had they managed to get so close without me realising? My senses weren't right, that was why.

Another arm wrapped around my waist and I was pulled tightly against a sturdy body. My own frame tensed uncontrollably, hands going to the knives hidden beneath my arm wrappings, before I recognised the scent of the being. It was faint, hidden beneath blood and dirt, but I could smell it nonetheless.

"H-Hero…" I whispered.

He said nothing. He just held me close, burying his face in my head, dislodging my turban somewhat. His arms were tight around me, one hand gripping the back of my tabard near my shoulder, the other arm around my back, the hand cradling my hip; the two holds were so remarkably different, but both were distinctly Hero – passionate, yet loving.

I don't know how long he held me for. We stood there for what seemed like ages, yet what also seemed like mere seconds. My eyes were closed – I do not remember them closing – but I was still tense; however, so was he, muscles quivering from over-exertion and from emotions.

"Haemuna is gone," I heard Imp murmur nearby.

"Dead?" Ashei asked, also hushed.

"No." The boy's reply was a drawl, almost annoyed. "I said _gone_. I never mentioned any form of demise. Zillarpi arrived and whisked her away. We almost had her."

I sighed, and finally let some of my tension flow from my body. Haemuna was gone – still alive, but she was not nearby; that gave me some form of relief.

"He didn't touch me," I whispered. "He didn't touch me, Hero."

"Shei-"

"I promise you, Hero – I am… I am fine."

I heard the tiniest of whimpers escape his throat; I only heard it because his lips were right beside my ear. His grip tightened, but it was because of his emotions – a little rigidity had left his body because of my affirmations of normality, yet he was still doubtful, tired and hypersensitive.

"I love you…" he whispered shakily in my ear. "I love you so much… but if I act differently for a little while… gods, I'm just still… still…"

"Emotional?"

"Yeah… I almost lost you."

"But you didn't," I soothed, wrapping my arms around his neck and rubbing his back softly; my aim was to relax him first. "I am here, I am okay, I am yours."

"Never do that again," he mumbled, nuzzling my scalp. "Never trade yourself for someone else. I don't think I could handle seeing you taken away again, seeing you knocked out and in pain and taken away from me." He pulled away enough to press his forehead against mine, our breaths mixing. My eyes fluttered; I felt like I wanted to close my eyes, yet I wanted to keep them open, to keep looking at Hero. "We're partners, remember? We gotta trust each other. We gotta tell each other what's going on in our minds. Like you going off on your own outside the castle, for example; that's a big _no-no_."

"I'm sorry…" My eyes finally closed. "I'm used to… to being solo."

He let out a breathy chuckle. "I know. That's why I'm here."

"To change me?"

"No… to help you learn. You've taught _me_ a lot – now it's time for me to teach you something." He sighed, lips brushing mine. "Now…"

"…Now…?"

"Now… it's time for sleep."

"_Hero…_"

* * *

"_Sheik-senpaaaaiii!_"

I turned around.

We were at a rich lord's house, which had been converted into a temporary hospital by order of the King. Most of Raun had been ravaged thanks to Haemuna's forces, and the base no longer existed, to an extent, being turned into a twisted, tunnelled trap of metal by Xiomari bombs. People only entered to rescue any possible survivors, and they were the smallest Raunens – rodents, small birds and other little creatures were the only ones who could navigate the crumbled underground building safely.

I had not seen Tsukiko, Raisa or Hung, but Vanna arrived shortly after our arrival at the temporary infirmary to confirm their safety – I sent Ashei to tail him, just to make sure.

But now, I attention was set on Hero, and tending to his wounds. Potion was now rationed, and it can only heal so much. So, we had to put up with non-magic methods, depending on immune systems and the body's own healing capabilities, as well as bindings and organic salves.

Whilst I tended to Hero, Imp – who also had some medical knowledge, thanks to Senka – moved around, making sure that those who were deemed 'important' but with minor injuries, were cared for.

"Yes, Imp?"

The boy stood in front of me, crossing his arms, a pout adorning his lips. "Onii-san is refusing my help. He keeps telling me to help others, but… baka!" He ended with a hiss, throwing a glare over his shoulder at the doorway to the room where Lyall obviously was.

There was a reply, which was too quiet for us to pick up.

"Ka?" Imp asked.

"I said-" Lyall appeared in the door. There was a nasty cut along his eyebrow, which was swollen somewhat, already bruising nastily. "I will live. Kamau needs more attention than I do. Go, Cub."

"But-!"

"Imp, you go tend to Kamau-" I began.

"But-!"

"-And I will look after Lyall," I finished, quirking an eyebrow.

Imp's pout increased, and our stares connected for what must have been a few minutes. My fellow Sheikah eventually caved and he stalked off, muttering incomprehensible curses under his breath, slamming the door as he exited the room.

Lyall turned to me with a small smirk. "That's what I have to deal with all the time, y'know. I'm surprised you can handle his kicked-puppy-look so soon. It took me years to build up a resistance, and even now…"

"Well, _I'm_ surprised you're sending him away," I replied, turning back to Hero, who was sat quietly on the edge of a large, lavish bed.

"What?"

"Don't insult me, Lyall," I said with a small smile, concentrating on applying a soothing balm to a bruise on Hero's shoulder. "I can see that your affections run deeper than that of a fraternal nature." I paused, glancing back at him; he had dropped his gaze to the floor. "Am I right?"

"…Aye…" he whispered.

"Then why hide it?"

"It's not that simple, Sheik. He… don't… he calls me 'Onii-san', Sheik – 'Elder brother'. He obviously doesn't view me in… the way that… I want him to."

"And age."

I looked back at Hero. "What?"

"Age. You're… five hundred or something, and Imp's, like, thirteen. He's just a kid."

"You can nay lecture me about having affections for an underage boy, Pup," Lyall snarled. "You're just as bad."

"What?" He glanced at me. "What?"

Quickly throwing a narrowed stare at Lyall, I looked back at Hero. "I…"

"How old are you, Sheik?"

"I…" I turned my gaze to a dusty painting of a pretty young girl in a large blue dress. "I only turned sixteen a few days ago."

"Only…? Uh, wow. I… kinda thought you were, you know, my age."

"Does it matter?" I asked, eyes still taking in the gentle curls of the girl's black hair.

Hero laughed. "No, no… it's just a surprise. You look eighteen, that's all. I'm hurt, however, that you didn't tell me when your birthday is."

"It doesn't matter, Hero. It's just another day in the year, just like every other day."

"Na-ah. It's a day when I can thank every god above and below for your birth," he replied, with a grin, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. "We're still celebrating."

"Just wait 'til Imp finds out," Lyall added, grinning.

I raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of Imp…"

"Sheik, please. Just leave it. I… I'm okay. Aye, it hurts that I can't show him how much I _really_ love him, but I get happiness seeing him happy."

"So you're encouraging him to spend time with Kamau, so, quite possibly, seeds of affection will be planted and his 'crush' will bloom into young love, meaning he will be happy, and so will you?"

"...I've never heard you say so much in one sentence," Lyall replied, grinning.

"…How long have you loved Imp in… _that way_?" Hero asked, curiously.

"Please, Hero – drop the 'underage' argument."

"Hey, hey, I'm just wondering!"

Lyall sighed heavily. "Since I first saw him… I didn't love him in the way I do now. I felt paternal or fraternal love – I had to, as I was the only one who could care for him, since his mother died. It carried on for years, but… when he was first raped, I knew my love for him got stronger – still not classed as romantic, it was more like… a cub, who's the only one of your pack left, as it's been obliterated by hunters – that kind of loving care. It was… three years ago when I… actually realised I… loved him truly."

There was silence.

"That's… wow," Hero finished lamely. "And he has no knowledge of-?"

"_Sheik-sempai, could I borrow some of_..." Imp appeared in the doorway, brow slowly creasing with a frown. "...Your... healing balm... alright, who died?"

"What?"

"The atmosphere in this room is darker than the time when Isidor stepped on my pet pinecone. Gods, what a bitch." The boy shook his head. "Anyway. So, yeah – who died?"

"...No one died," Hero replied slowly. "You had a pet pinecone?"

"It does nay matter," Lyall cut in. "Cub, no one died. You just happened to stumble into the room when we were talking about something... not-very-nice."

Imp quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, so when _do_ you talk about nice things? I have never once heard you mention a unicorn, _apart_ from that time when you said you found one in the mountains with its guts draped over a dead tree. Nothing cute and cuddly about that. And for the record, I didn't stumble."

"Figure of speech," Lyall muttered.

"So, Sheik-sempai, can I borrow some of that healing balm? The nurses have claimed all the jars."

"Why don't you... I dunno, _shadow them back_ or whatever you do?" Hero asked.

"I don't know about you, but I don't particularly want to hold a jar that a territorial _mouse_ has urinated on, thank you very much."

Hero grimaced.

"Here." I threw one of two bottles I had over to my fellow Sheikah. "How is he?"

Imp blew a lock of silver hair out of his eye. "Idiotic. No, he's stable. His wing is broken again – that'll teach him to fly on a wing that's only just healed. Numerous wounds have opened again, but they'll seal up by the end of the day, and be scars by the end of the week." He glanced at Lyall and frowned. "I thought I told you to get that seen to."

"I will, _mother_," Lyall sneered, but the venom in his voice was ruined by the smile that curled his lips.

Imp smiled, humming in amusement. "That's usually my line, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is. But the student must become the teacher one day, as they say."

"Hah, that'll be the day with you and I," the boy replied with a snicker, before turning and walking away.

I regarded the werewolf through the corner of my eye. "You go lie down again, Lyall. I'll come and tend to you soon. I just need to bind Hero's ribs."

"I'll try."

"Try?"

"I can be just as bad as the Cub when it comes to sitting or lying still when not asleep; I guess he learnt it off me." But, true to his word, he walked back into the room.

"Bind my ribs?" Hero asked, cocking his head with a small frown. "Why?"

"Hero," I began, before sighing resignedly. "You've broken at least one rib on your left side."

"…I have?"

"…You haven't noticed?"

"…No."

"…Oh." I paused. "Idiot."

He grinned, almost smugly. "Yeah, but I'm _your_ idiot."

'_And I'm your fool, I suppose. Who's your retard, then?_' Raka's voice echoed in my mind, but I ignored him, for fear I would space out.

"Hero, tunic off, now."

"Damn, never thought I'd hear you say that to me," he replied, grinning wider.

"_Hero_…"

"I know, I know." He began to tug the green cloth over his head and just got it off before hissing loudly, hunching over and cradling his side with his right arm. "Damn, yep, I've broken a rib or two… why didn't I notice?"

"Shock and adrenaline, Hero," I explained. I pulled his arm away and placed my own cool hand over the blackened skin; he sighed, virtually in bliss, eyes closing.

"Don't need balms, Sheik - just _palms_. Just keep your hand there and I'll be right as rain in no time."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "You wish."

"Yeah. How did you guess?"

"I didn't." Standing, I moved over to the small medi-pack, pulling out a roll of stiffened linen. "Your body language told me."

"Ah. Traitor," he muttered jokingly to his front.

We exchanged no words as I applied the salve to the discolouration, and again, nothing was said as I tightly bound his ribs, apart from the odd whispered 'sorry' as he hissed in pain.

"Damn," he mumbled as I helped shift him up the bed, resting him back against the small mountain of pillows. "I think I took red potion and fairies for granted. I will never do so again. Natural healing sucks."

"I am sorry, Hero. I gave the last of _my_ potion to Ashei and Imp."

"Don't apologise, Sheik. Not your fault." He smiled at me, eyelids drooping somewhat.

"Sleep, Hero," I murmured, smoothing the deep frown lines embedded in his forehead. "I will be back soon, after I have looked after Lyall."

"Don't give him your all," he replied, yawning halfway. "Your bedside manner's… only for me…"

I smiled. "Of course, Hero." I allowed him to tug me down somewhat, so he could place a sweet, loving kiss on my lips. "Sleep."

He nodded slowly and his eyes fell shut. I, admittedly, stayed with him until I knew he was asleep – his breathing became deep and even, and a purely peaceful expression drifted onto his face – before I exited the room, the salve in hand, to treat Lyall…

…Before Imp could turn his annoyance on me.

Demi: Holy Mother of... OneDayDreamer, you whore, how did you know that Haemuna wouldn't be killed so easily or so quickly? _How_? I hate you, yet I love you. Hm... no, I'm not that mean. I'm just amazed. Have a metaphorical cookie - I made them myself!

Aw, so Lyall _does_ like-like Impy, but it seems that li'l Imp is either too naive or doesn't want hurt Lyall's feelings. -pouts- I'm so _mean_. But, hey, Shink-fluff, people. Angsty, sort-of, but still there. I hope yew lik-ed-ed it.

And silly Link for not noticing his broken ribs. It can happen, y'know. And _I_ know, 'cuz it happened to me. Long story short: Rugby, scrum collapses, lots of burly heavy guys fall on me (only a few were fit, so it wasn't great) and I manage to break a rib. However, I seriously didn't notice, until dad had to take me to the hospital, in case i had concussion. After various prodding an poking, the doctor reappears and says, "-, you've broken a rib - _didn't you realise_?" Eh, no. And it was due to shock and adrenaline. There, kids, that's a lesson for ya. Our bodies can block pain without the aid of morphine. Mm, morphine...

Review.  
(Nothing short and sweet, just... review. I'm high on Kitkats - can yew tell?)


	61. 60: Banquet

_Chapter no. :_60  
_Chapter title:_ Banquet  
_Story rating:_ T (should I change it?)  
_BETAed:_ **...No betahed  
**_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 562  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 173,839  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews...  
_**Goddess of All Knowing-ness  
Aibu  
NinjaSheik  
JtheChosen1  
Ryukai-MJ  
OneDayDreamer  
Malvoint69  
Flawed Imagination  
LinkxSheikLuver  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
sakurahanaalice  
Raven the Joker **(-taps foot impatiently- if you keep my fanclub going, I will forgive you)  
**stalwart vagabond **(_via MSN laaaawl)_  
_Soundtrack (to writing):  
_N.E.R.D (new album!)  
Coldplay (also new album! Huzzah!)  
_Notes:_ Can't find my kitti anywehr - she run away. Boo. Demi not happy-bunneh. But Demi a bit happeher, cos she turneth seventeen in a week... 4th July. Yea, AID day. No, not AID**_S _**day, silleh billehs. And then Demi go Ausseh-land. If anyone live in Sydney, then note meh - will be there, for WYD. Perhaps you get to meet celebriteh? Lol. Good mood - I has it.  
**_Do not spam_** or I vill kiiill yuuu -twitch-  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**Banquet: an affair where you eat a lot of food you don't want before talking about something you don't understand to a crowd of people who don't want to hear you**

* * *

I don't think I slept at all for a long time after the Haemuna fiasco. My attention to my own body was constantly being diverted; Hero needed supervision, and so did Lyall, as Imp was busy with Kamau – and this was still only a whole day after the battle.

I had escaped the chaos of the temporary hospital to visit Raisa, who was staying with Aderyn and Ceri (who was absolutely amazed at the fact he was going to be a father, and still seemed to bounce around in shared excitement with my little Gerudo over the young one about to arrive any day soon). Tsukiko was also there, still not able to face her general; it seemed the corset she wore before was one of a kind, created by a dragon, who was apparently no longer alive.

Many noted that I did not seem right, and every so often there was the suggestion of rest. Every time that proposition was uttered, my body drooped, almost as if it were reminded of its weariness, but I refused; there were more important matters to take care of – I would sleep sufficiently when I died.

It was planned that as soon as Hero was well enough, we would carry on with our quest. Lyall and Imp were, of course, welcome to join us, but until Hero could actually move without wincing, we were stuck in Raun. This was not a big problem because, as aforementioned, I still had business to take care of.

And one such problem was Warlord Hung.

He had taken refuge in the forest to the north, outside of the city boundary, with his remaining troops, which consisted of less than fifty men. They had one main camp, near the centre of the large forest, with a few other encampments for lookouts and guards; luckily, they recognised me, and allowed me passage, by order of their warlord, and because of a reason I was unclear of.

"Greetings, Sheik," Hung murmured, as I entered his tent. He looked defeated, bags beginning to form under his iris-less eyes, which in turn looked dead and lifeless. He was slumped on a chair next to a small fire, Vanna stood over him. "What brings you here?"

"I have some questions," I replied.

Hung nodded.

"Where is your elemental stone?"

"Stone? So you _do_ know of them." He sighed. "I must admit, Sheik, I don't know. My only mission was in Raun – I have had no order from Isidor to obtain the air stone."

"What else do you wish to know?"

"Where are the other warlords and _who_ are they?"

"As you know Haemuna is somewhere – we don't know – but she'll be with Zillarpi, her blasted lover." Hung's expression darkened. "Knowing Zillarpi, she'll have taken Haemuna back to Xiomar. My brother is… I don't know." He paused, eyes distant. "And… I suppose that's it. Isidor is the final one, and _everyone_ knows he's in Hyrule." He looked up at me. "I promise you, Sheik, if I ever hear of a warlord's movements, I will send a message."

"Thank you."

"It's the least I can do," Hung whispered, gaze now focused on the flickering fire.

I shifted. "What will you do now?"

"Now?" Vanna cocked his head. "Now… now, we will…" He looked to Hung for help. "I would prefer to say that we were going to go after Corentin-"

"But that will put him in serious danger," Hung cut in; his hands curled into fists.

"I know, and I will not risk endangering him," Vanna said quickly, placing a reassuring hand on his lord's shoulder. "But… we cannot just sit here quietly and… and do nothing!"

"I know!"

The atmosphere in the tent became tense quickly.

"Undoubtedly," I said, drawing their attention. "Hero and I will encounter him soon."

Hung's head snapped up. "If you do, will you send a message to me of his whereabouts? Please, I beg you."

"Yes," I agreed. "As long as I know where you are."

"Chances are we will remain here," Vanna replied. He paused. "How is the Great Hero?"

"Broken ribs and various cuts, but nothing major. He will have to heal naturally, as red potion has been rationed."

"And the others? Lyall?"

"Lyall is fine and so are the others. The main concern in Raun is getting things back to normal."

Hung nodded absentmindedly.

"Sheik…" Vanna suddenly sighed. "Please tell that… green wolf – I do not know her name – that I apologise for her humiliation. My men are not usually like that; I truly don't know what came over them."

"I don't think she is bothered by it," I replied. "However, upon saying that… your men did burn one such artefact that cannot be replaced and has altered her life, probably forever."

"What? What is it?"

"As you know, women are not permitted in the forces of Raun."

"Ah, I did wonder why she was in the ranks. Do continue."

"To cover the more physical aspects of her femininity, she wore what she called a 'corset'."

"And let me guess – the corset was burnt and so, she has no way of hiding… _them_. And she is scared of how her superior and brothers will react."

"Indeed."

"Sexist bastards," I heard Hung hiss quietly, as he threw more wood onto the fire.

"Now you know what _we_ plan to do, what are you to do, Sheik?" Vanna asked, changing subject rapidly.

"Continue with finding the stones, as the Three have requested."

"The Three asked you? By the gods, we are doomed…"

Vanna laid a hand on Hung's dipped head, fingers weaving through the sapphire strands, reassuring, comforting.

"However," Vanna suddenly said, eyes widening as if realisation had hit him. "Going back to your previous question, Sheik. There is a rumour that Maralah, after he found the Emerald of the Forest, was ordered to find the Water's Sapphire, due to its whispered location. It's said to reside in the ancient resting ground of the Zora's Great Lord, Jabu-Jabu, which is within – if not, next to – Ordona's and Faron's Provinces."

I nodded. "The Zora told us it might be there."

"Lord Corentin's element is-"

"Do you think he is there?" Hung demanded, standing and knocking the chair over; Vanna stumbled back in shock. "Do you believe he is near Ordon and Faron?"

"I…"

"Tell me, Vanna! You know something!"

"My Lord!" The second-in-command side-stepped away from the warlord, eyes wide in something akin to fear. "I know _nothing_! Why would I hide something from you? I know _**nothing**_! I can only _suspect_ and _theorise_."

Hung sighed. "I… am sorry, old friend. I just…"

"I know, I know," Vanna replied in a hushed tone, soothing and calming the other Xiomari man with both his voice and with reassuring hands, which ushered Hung onto another chair and stroked soft hair, easing tension in the makeshift room. "You miss him, my friend – you love him and it is natural to miss someone you love."

"It's not natural." I barely heard Hung mutter that, it was so quiet.

"Hush. No more," the blond told his master. "Corentin will be back in your arms soon, Hung – have faith in Sheik and the Great Hero."

"I will…" He raised his white eyes to meet my gaze; the stare was strong and so many emotions buzzed within. "I do."

* * *

"A banquet?"

Lyall made a noncommittal grunt. "In a sense, yes."

"…Why is the King having a banquet at a time like this?" Hero repeated; he shifted against the pillows that were propping him up – thankfully, he could now do so without wincing. "Unless it's for the lower classes too. To raise spirits."

I held back the urge to snort, turning my head slightly to regard him from my position near the middle of the bed, cross-legged with a scroll on my lap; I had been writing a report for Her Highness when Lyall had entered the room, carrying his own message from the monarch of Raun (which had been passed to him via Arden, the eagle general). Now, the werewolf was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and expression highly bored.

"I doubt it, Hero," I told him, shaking my head, and dipping my quill in the ink pot beside me.

"Then why is he having a banquet?"

"To perk his _own_ spirits up?"

I knew Hero was making a fake-shocked expression. "My, my, Sheik! And here I thought you were respectful to those of a higher station to you!"

"I am only stating the truth…" I paused. "Her Highness would not do something like this – put on an expensive show whilst people wallow in squalor."

"I know."

"It's tonight, at the castle," Lyall said, quirking an eyebrow. "Are you well enough to attend?"

"Well… do I _have_ to?"

"Hero," I said. "As much as you probably do not wish to attend such a prude event, it would be good if you did. You _are_ the Chosen One, after all, and it would be good, as you would be giving people hope of salvation."

"Me? What about you?"

"I-"

"The King _did_ ask for you, Link and Imp specifically," Lyall cut in. "Strange, but true." He frowned, suddenly. "Speaking of whom, I haven't seen the Cub – have you?"

"No, I have not. Have you asked Kamau?" I asked, looking up from my report.

"Aye." Lyall shook his head. "Aye, I asked. But _he_ thought Cub was with me. I'll find him… one day."

"Meditating, most likely."

"Aye. Collecting his thoughts. Separating his from Senka's. Think about it, that's most likely what he's doing. Ah, I remember the last time he got his thoughts mixed with Senka's… that was… humorous, but don't tell him that; he's sore about it. So now he makes sure to… pause." Lyall, once again, shook his head, sighing. "Well, if ya see him…"

"Are you going?"

"Eh?"

Hero grunted, frowning, annoyed that he was going to have to repeat his question. "Are you going? To this banquet?"

"Wasn't asked't, but…"

"Please come," I murmured. "I need someone to look over Imp."

"Why can't you?"

"I'll have my hands full with _him_." I gestured to Hero, who grinning back at me; the smirk was both smug and mischievous.

"We'll see…" Lyall replied softly, walking out of the room.

* * *

Hero sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that night, causing me to exhale loudly in frustration and shoot him a swift, harsh stare. He sent me a pleading look in reply.

As requested by the King of Raun, we were present at the feast, which was more like a large get-together, rather than an actual dinner. Drink and conversation flowed in all directions, but there was one corner where it was tense and uncomfortable.

It was not only I who wished to go straight back to our temporary quarters; Hero was fidgety (although, I don't know how much should be blamed on his still-healing ribs), and Lyall was edgy, most likely due to the absence of Imp. We were avoided, despite the fact that many glanced over at us, wanting to approach and be seen with the Great Hero.

I stayed quite hidden, sticking close to Hero – which he did not complain at all about, the arm around my waist saying so. He also had his body tilted somewhat, obscuring me more than I was trying to, but also meaning that whenever he said something, I picked it up, no matter how quiet it was uttered. Something which I am hesitant to admit, but will say nonetheless, is that our close proximity and stances also meant that every so often, he could place a kiss on my skin, wherever he could reach; never my lips – they were hidden by my blessed cowl – though they came close, causing me to have to tug my mask back up, indignantly, but he knew better; I was secretly thankful for his small tokens of affection, even in such a public place.

There was suddenly a round of gasps, and the whole hall seemed to divert their attention to the main doors. Through the gaps in the crowds, I saw someone in a beautiful white and red kimono, an ornately decorated paper umbrella clutched in their hands. It was then when I realised that the person was Imp, his silver hair tied up in a high ponytail, locks hanging, of course, over his right eye and beside his left cheek, framing his pale face. Someone stepped up to the boy – I recognized them as Kamau, quite quickly – and red blossomed across snow-coloured cheek as the hawk murmured something, taking a swamped hand and retrieving it from the long sleeve, kissing it tenderly.

"Yeah, I think he might just have a small crush on Kamau, Lyall," Hero commented.

Lyall said nothing.

"Ah! Young Imp!" the King crowed, standing up and throwing his arms wide from his place on the raised platform. He was flanked by a young blonde girl and an older woman, the latter probably being his wife and the former his daughter. "Welcome, welcome! Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the climax of the evening!"

Attention was actually focused on my fellow Sheikah as Kamau led him over to us. Upon reaching us, Imp shifted, muttering something along the lines of, 'Who knew ladies in waiting could be so insistent…?' in ancient Sheikah; it seemed it was not his decision to be dressed so… well, femininely and ornately.

"As you know, we were freed from the icy-cold grasp of Xiomari reign by the legendary Great Hero!" There was cheering. "But there were others! Two Sheikah-!" Now gasping. "And a majestic wolf-man."

Both Hero and Lyall snorted in derisively.

"What about the Rebellion?" Imp murmured, locking gazes with me; I then noticed that his bruised eye was lined with kohl, smudged also with rouge, and his lips ripened with a cherry-colour. "It was not only us…"

"And I feel, my Lords and Ladies, that they should be rewarded!" the King continued, smiling through the cheers and applause. "They will each receive a grant – one wish! Anything they desire, I will fight for them to obtain!"

"Ooh, world peace springs to mind…" Hero commented quietly. "Or is that too clichéd?"

"However…" Silence enveloped the hall. "The young Sheikah, who you saw enter – and I must assure you, the child is a boy!" People laughed; for once, Imp flushed. "The young Sheikah boy I have decided to give another gift! I would give the other Sheikah this same gift too, but unfortunately, he has been granted this already."

"Eh?" Imp blurted out, articulately.

"I will make him… my child of Blood Oath!"

"Oh fuck right off!" Imp cried, but he was not loud enough to be heard, because of the raucous applause and cheering that bounced off the walls of the rebuilt throne room. "What? Sheik-sempai…! Can he… do such a thing?"

"No," I replied shortly frowning. "For numerous reasons."

"It seems…" The King was frowning, directly at us. "It seems that our saviours have something to say."

"Too right!"

"Imp…" I hushed. "My Lord, pardon my bluntness and forwardness, but you cannot do such a thing." I ignored the gasps and shock. "Only the sovereign of Hyrule can appoint a protector and swear them under Blood Oath – and even then, the Sheikah must be willing."

"But why wouldn't he be willing? I am giving him purpose!"

"I am really beginning to hate this guy…" Hero hissed.

"I have purpose!" Imp replied loudly, shifting closer to Lyall minutely. "And I am under Blood Oath!"

"To whom, boy? You are not marked by Hyrule!"

"To Onii-san!" The boy snarled loudly as the rooms occupants laughed loudly, females cooing at Imp's 'cuteness'; however, his growl was nothing compared the Lyall's, which forced silence upon everyone. "I swore Blood Oath for him!"

"Who is this, 'Onii-san'?" the King demanded.

"I am." Lyall stepped forward. Imp took a step to the side, placing himself behind the werewolf, hand clasping the elder's shirt. "I am Lyall, the… hah, 'majestic wolf-man' as you so kindly put it."

"You are foolish enough to challenge a King, boy?"

"He calls me a boy…" Lyall laughed loudly. "I'm not a fool, _my lord_," he sneered. "You are a fool to think you can change magic!"

Just as the King was about to continue, the doors flew open once again. This time, the crowd parted instantly, and two armed men entered, dragging another person behind them…

A person I quickly identified as Tsukiko.

* * *

Demi: -le gasp- so why is Tsuki being dragged by armed men into the King's presence? Review, give me love, and you'll find out soon!

_"I'll have my hands full with him." I gestured to Hero, who grinning back at me; the smirk was both smug and mischievous._ Can anyone guess what Link thinks in that's perverted old mind of his when Sheiky says that? Cookie for the one who guesses right. Key word is _hands_. XD

And ma Impy is sooooo purtyful. Lyall get jealous? Oh noes. Cos Impeh likey Kamau. Doubly oh noes. Da werewolf gots a broked heart. -pets Lyall-

Damn you LolDogs and damn you LolCats. And double damn you CeelingCat.

Review!


	62. 61: New Beginnings

_Chapter no. :_61  
_Chapter title:_ New Beginnings  
_Story rating:_ T (should I change it?)  
_BETAed:_ **Betahed With Love **(Betahed by my wonderful wife, stalwart vagabond)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 580  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 176,151  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews...  
_**JtheChosen1  
LinkxSheikLuver  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
Spiritual Stone  
NinjaSheik  
PwningCactuar  
stalwart vagabond  
Goddess of All Knowing-ness  
Ryukai-MJ  
Raven the Joker  
Flawed Imagination  
TheFireSage  
Dragongal333  
Kitty  
sakurahanaalice  
Crimson-luma  
Malvoint69  
mahoakitti  
**_Soundtrack (to writing):  
_N.E.R.D  
Coldplay  
_Notes:_ Woo! B'day on friday! And! Going to see Avenue Q tomorrow! AND! Went on a date with a guy I _really_ like today and he was well sweet! Didn't let me pay for _anything_! OMG! So happy! I love exclamation marks at the moment! They're so amazing! Enjoy! And you may get an update before saturday, depending on if I feel spiffing!  
**_Do not spam_** or I vill kiiill yuuu -twitch-  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**The only thing that changes is the knowledge of knowledge**

* * *

"M'Lord!" one of the men yelled, stopping in front the throne. "We must apologise for disrupting your party, but we have a matter that must be brought to attention _now_."

"Oh? And I suppose it is to do with this boy?" the King asked, sitting back down.

"Boy, yeah," the other sneered, throwing Tsukiko forward.

"Ah, Lykos' boy!" the King crowed, clapping his hands. "What have you done now?"

"M'Lord, allow me to cut to the chase! This… _child_ has been impersonating a boy! She is in fact a girl!"

The hall gasped yet again, and, as if to emphasise and prove his point, the man grabbed the back of Tsukiko's tunic, and ripped it from her body, leaving her naked, kneeling on the cold marble floor. Immediately, she brought her arms up and wrapped them around her chest, curling in on herself.

Hero went to move forward, but I held him back when I caught sight of Lykos. His eyes were wide and he began to move towards the centre of attention, followed by Arden, who seemed to be trying to pacify the Wolf; but the elder general was having none of it, his eyes starting to blaze with anger and fists curling at his sides.

"Ah, General… did you… know of this… _liar_, _deceiver_, _traitor_?!" the King demanded. "Did you know?!"

Lykos stopped right in front of Tsukiko, who kept her head bowed, body shaking with what I could only assume was cold; it could have been an overload of emotion, but it was hard to tell from so far away. I dearly wished that I could allow Hero to go over and save her from the general's anger, and from the second bout of humiliation, but this predicament was tender and fragile – it would be a step out of line with the King (despite how I loathed to show respect to him) and could possibly tip the situation more so into the worst by intervening. If Tsukiko was harmed in anyway, _then_ we would step in.

"My Lord…" Lykos murmured. He closed his eyes briefly, before batting the guards out of the way. "Yes, I knew."

"He _what_?" Hero hissed.

I said nothing; I watched Lykos bend down, unclasping his cloak from his armour. He wrapped it around Tsukiko with fatherly motions, easing her to her feet and supporting her. She stared up at him in shock, as did Arden – as did everyone present.

The Wolf General simply stared back at the King, coolly. "Yes, I knew of her gender, My Lord. It does not matter, however – she has proven that she is strong enough, wise enough, quick enough to be a Wolf, and so, as I said, it does not matter that she is female."

"Lykos!" The King was purple with rage, his wings flying out to the side, causing his wife and daughter to flee from their seats. "You will be punished for this! For breaking a law, for hiding a possibly convict, for-for _lying to the Crown_!"

"Then punish me," Lykos replied calmly.

"And punish me." Arden stepped forward. "I… had an idea whom she was – that alone is a felony."

"And whilst you're at it-" Hero wriggled out of my grasp, walking up to the platform and standing beside a still-shaking Tsukiko. "-You can punish me as well. I knew. I knew even before I came to Raun. And so did Sheik. As did Lyall and Imp. Are you going to punish us too?"

"But… but…!"

"Daddy!" his daughter squealed, running over to Tsukiko and embracing her tightly. A stripy feline tail swished behind her. "You can't hurt her! She's always been there for me, especially during the times you weren't! If you hurt her, you will have to hurt me – I knew as well!"

"You are not the Great Hero!" the King roared, glaring daggers at Hero, ignoring the fact that his daughter had just admitted to breaking the law. "The one chosen by the gods would _never_ break laws!"

"And you are not a great nation," Hero retorted.

Several ladies fainted, and many males growled, reaching for swords.

"A great nation would never be so sexist!" Hero continued. "True, the Hylian Army does not have any females, but if they wished to become a soldier, they are welcome to! We have many women directly behind the front lines, creating armour and medicines, something which is _also_ forbidden in your forces." He paused, "Maybe, _My Lord_, you can learn something from this."

"Yes," Imp agreed, also moving towards Hero and the others, movements graceful and accentuated by the silk of his garb. "How _not_ to rule a country. Lesson number one – yank your head out of your arse and unclog the shit from your ears."

More ladies fainted.

"Cub…" Lyall muttered with a sigh, but he was smiling nonetheless, almost as if he were pleased with the boy's actions like a teacher is with a student.

"So, Link-sama…" Imp looked up at Hero. "Shall we leave Raun? It's about time we go… we have spent a _long _time here."

"Hm, back to the golden land, eh?" Hero replied, grinning. "A certain someone is welcome to join us…"

"Me?" Tsukiko asked, clutching Lykos' cloak tightly around her body, the young princess still attached to her. "Listen, mate, don't ask me now! I ain't got no bloody clothes on! I ain't in the mood to make decisions. Put me on the 'maybe' pile, 'kay?"

The King snarled. "You are going nowhere! You are under arrest! Guards!"

"Well, I guess I'll be escapin' then." Tsukiko then disappeared, reappearing from under the cloak as a bright green, small dog. She scampered through the crowd, darting under ladies' dresses, causing the room to be filled with shrieks, before sprinting out the doors, now a large wolf.

She was gone.

Hero turned to Lykos and said, nonchalantly, "I've never been to jail – what's it like?"

"Rubbish. Absolutely pointless. You don't want to go."

"Well, I guess I'll leave, then."

"I doubt the Great Hero could be imprisoned – especially after saving the nation they are being imprisoned by," Lykos pointed out.

"Think again!"

"Oh!" Imp suddenly cried, turning to a nearby lord, who flinched in shock. "Would _you_ imprison me?" He fluttered his eyelashes, and suddenly appeared coy. "Would you lock me up for an… unjust crime? Would you deny me freedom and light, forcing me to shrivel and decay?"

The lord blinked rapidly, before shaking his head, dislodging his shock and bowing. "N-No! Never! I'd never lock up a beautiful creature like you…"

Imp smiled, still 'bashful'.

"Lord Tenyson!" the King yelled. "How dare-!"

"I say that a referendum is called," 'Lord Tenyson' interrupted, looking to the other men for approval. "I say that we find out what our people desire – not only if these heaven-sent people should be punished, but also… if my lords _and ladies_ agree, on the matter of females in the forces."

"How dare... _Rebellion_?"

"No. Democracy."

"Time to go," I saw Hero mutter to Imp, who nodded.

"Would you mind if I – gomen, _we_ – take out leave, Tenyson-sama?" the boy asked, twirling the parasol expertly on his shoulder, also biting his lip gently.

"Of course." Tenyson bowed. "Safe journeys to you and your fellows." He grasped Hero's hand, shaking it and smiling. "Safe journeys."

"Thank you," Hero replied with a grin.

"Arigatou," Imp murmured, smiling too, before turning and walking back over, the smug grin still present.

"You cannot leave, boy!" the King cried. "Those items you wear belong to the Crown!"

"No, they belonged to a Sheikah lady-in-waiting, who lived over five-hundred years ago, and left them to her Sheikah children…" Imp paused to think. "Oh, I'm a Sheikah, and I'm a child! You are neither. Sucks to be you."

* * *

As I aforementioned, Tsukiko was gone. However, at that point in time, I did not know that she was _gone_.

The revelation of her departure came as we were about to leave Raun, which was about an hour after the disastrous 'banquet'. We were outside the temporary hospital – the grand old house that had served as our quarters for the few nights – tacking up our steeds; Hero had been granted a horse by a kind lord, because Epona was still in Hyrule. Lyall and Ashei had also been given one; Imp was to ride with Lyall, and Raisa was to travel with Ashei, and she was sat on the Xiomari girl's steed, ready and waiting, a travel cloak wrapped around her.

It was approaching midnight; the town centre was laminated with flickering torches and it was silent. The night was… peaceful; it was serene and beautiful, bright stars in the sky (however, there were wispy clouds in the sky, hovering over the half-formed moon).

The silence, although, was broken by quiet squeaking. In the blink of an eye, the mouse beside my feet disappeared, turning into a middle-aged, plump woman.

"Might you, sir, be Sheik?" she asked quietly.

I nodded.

She smiled broadly. "I've been asked to bring you a message: young Aderyn has brought a beautiful baby wolf-boy into the world. She would like to thank you for allowing him to be born with his father there and in a time of peace."

"Oh wow!" Hero moved closer, grinning happily. "What's he been called?"

"His name will be Oscar Griffiths," the mouse replied. "Oh, I cannot describe how pleased the father is – he even proposed marriage to young Aderyn the moment young Oscar opened his eyes. It was so romantic!"

Hero laughed. "I suppose Tsukiko was there to see. Bet she was bouncing off the walls."

"What?" The mouse paused. "There was no one there but the mother, father and I."

"…Tsukiko wasn't there?"

"I _did_ ask if Aderyn wanted anyone else brought, but she said that… her only friend had left the country, just tonight, very recently. Something about needing freedom and a fresh start. Poor girl. She couldn't say anything else – she was in so much pain – her tiny body didn't take it well."

"But she is okay?" Lyall asked, from nearby.

"Yes, yes, she is well, and so is the child. Now, if you will excuse me, I've had a long shift." The woman morphed back into her mouse form, scurrying off into the darkness.

Hero turned to me. "She's gone? But... why?"

"As said, Hero," I replied softly, returning to my task of securing the pack on Nyx's back. "She wanted a fresh start. I suppose she feels... _guilty_ that she lied to not only her comrades, but to Lykos, whom she obviously has great respect for."

"Didn't really show it, now, did she?" Imp muttered; he was perched on Lyall's temporary horse, both legs on one side of the beast, the umbrella still clutched against his shoulder. "Although, I must admit, I'm very surprised that Lykos knew..."

Hero nodded in agreement. "Same. _That_ was a bit of a shock. And that Arden had an idea too."

"Lykos probably had an inkling at first and confided in Arden. Then..." Lyall shrugged. "He must have found out and... _not_ told Arden."

"Or refused to believe the fact itself," Ashei commented.

"It's a possibility," I agreed.

"So... Tsuki's gone?" Raisa asked, pouting. "Gone-gone? When will she come back?"

"I don't know, Raisa. But I'm sure we will see her soon."

She smiled at me. "Yeah, you're right, Sheiky." She paused. "We... go see mama now?"

"Going to the Gerudo doesn't sound that terrible, actually," Hero said with a nod. "Although, Sheik'd better explain to them before I appear."

"_I'd_ better explain?" I repeated, quirking an eyebrow.

"Um... yes please?"

I sighed. "Fine... let's just get out of here."

But as soon as I uttered those words, the silence was once again shattered, this time by the sound of flapping wings. At first, I thought it was Kamau or Arden, come to bid us farewell, but upon actually _looking_, I saw a majestic brown eagle circling above us, a roll of parchment secured to its leg; a messenger bird.

The eagle flew low, coming to a stop in front of me, hovering by flapping its wings furiously. I untied the scroll, and watched as it immediately began to fly away again, heading north.

I opened the roll of paper, identifying the handwriting as Vanna's, which I had seen back in the castle when he was scribbling in the log. The letter read:

_Just in case this gets intercepted, I will say little and state no identities. I'm hoping you will know who I am – I saw you watch my actions carefully back in Raun Castle, before I took you to the throne room. We must leave Raun now; a scouting party was sent to find us, and find us they did; I write this as I travel on horseback – where we will go, I do not know. But we lost men, and cannot risk losing more. The green one is with us – she tells you not to worry of her and to continue on your way as planned. We will send another message soon, telling you of our (general) position, or if we find anything of interest to you._

_Farewell_

Hero was reading over my shoulder and made a noise of confusion. "Who?"

"Vanna."

"Ahhhh... so Tsukiko went with them? ...Do you think she'll be safe?"

"She will be fine," I replied, rolling the letter back up and tucking it away in my tabard. "Now, we have wasted enough time here. Let's go."

* * *

Demi: ooooh, so Tsuki's gone off with Hung and Vanna? Will she _really_ be safe? And what is in store for Sheik and the other when they get back to Hyrule?


	63. 62: Family Reunion

_Chapter no. :_62  
_Chapter title:_ Family Reunion  
_Story rating:_ T (should I change it?)  
_BETAed:_ **Betahed With Love **(Betahed by my wonderful wife, stalwart vagabond)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 591  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 179,076  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews...  
_**NinjaSheik**  
**JtheChosen1**  
**Goddess of All Knowing-ness**  
**sakurahanaalice**  
**Raven the Joker**  
**OneDayDreamer  
****Spiritual Stone**  
**MyraHellsing**  
**Malvoint69**  
**Ryukai-MJ**  
**Lil' Miss Spookiness**  
_Soundtrack (to writing):  
_Coldplay  
_Notes:_ My birthday was shit. No jokes. Yeah, I got my video camera and the parents bought a cool tent for the party (a teepee teehee) but, like, half my friends were no shows. Fucking gaylords. One or two actually had the balls to ring up with reasons as to why they weren't there and they _were_ sorry. One's dad has had a relapse of cancer, so I _think_ I can forgive her. But the others? Fuck them. Strange, innit? I can trust my net friends more than I can trust my physical friends... hm...  
P.S. Imp's a smexy boywhore  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**If things go wrong, and you see me smiling... well, that's cos I've thought of someone to blame**

* * *

We arrived in Hyrule three days later, to a cloudy morning sky and a damp, cold breeze. It was just shy of the third day of our journey from Raun, and though we had paused along the way, usually during the nights, we were still tired – and I still had not slept sufficiently; perhaps a few hours?

The road emerged nearby Old Kakariko, an opening in the cliff edges that was wide enough just to fit an average cart through. Hero was amazed; he had never noticed this small lane.

This time was treacherous. A sighting of Hero would be terrible – he was supposed to be dead, remember – and yet we had to go from North Hyrule to South-Western Hyrule. It was suggested, by Ashei, that we go to Old Kakariko to decide our plan (rather than stay out on the open road, thinking). Not only was it a safer option, but it also seemed logical – Imp had not met Impaz, and Impaz had not met Imp – this was the perfect time for the two other remaining Sheikah to encounter each other.

And so, with our steeds left at the entrance of the tunnel, we entered Old Kakariko. I noticed that as we entered my home village, Imp's eyes widened, his pupils dilating.

"Disgusting, vile, filthy ruin of a…" he trailed off, eyes going back to normal, albeit still wide; however, this was due to shock of what had passed his lips. He looked up at me. "Gomen nasai, Sheik-sempai. I…"

"No need to explain," I told him. Senka was obviously upset at what was left of her children.

"Still… she shouldn't say such things." The boy still looked upset, but nonetheless, he murmured, "Think nothing of it?"

"I think nothing of it," I assured him.

"I haven't seen Impaz in over a year, I think," Hero said suddenly, changing subject.

I sent him a thankful glance. "Indeed. You didn't see many people for a year, though, did you?

"Hey, I thought we agreed that the whole... year thing wouldn't be mentioned."

"Year thing?" Lyall repeated, brow furrowing in curiosity. "What, did he refuse to see anyone but you, Sheik?"

"He wishes..." Hero muttered with a snort, before giving a brief explanation on his fear of seeing those he had 'run away from' after the quest against Twilight.

...Indeed, I _had_ wished, during that period of time, that he would see only me...

"Sheik?" I heard Impaz's familiar voice filter from across the small village. Glancing in the direction of our small house, I saw my mother stood outside the door, the cats huddled around her protectively. I moved towards her as soon as she took a hesitant step towards _me_, and knelt in front of her, accepting her hug. "Oh my, I got so worried...!"

"I am fine," I whispered.

She pulled back, cupping my cheeks and smiling. "And you brought Link! A few others too... one with Sheikah magic, if I am not mistaken..."

"You are not mistaken, Impaz. That... He is the demon child I told you of."

"And the big fellow...?"

"Lyall – his guardian."

"Ah... and the girl?"

"Ashei."

"The one from the Resistance of Hyrule?"

"The very one."

She smiled. "And the young girl, I'm guessing, is Princess Raisa, daughter of Yunara?" I nodded. "You have friends!"

"_Impaz_..." I hissed, rolling my eyes.

"Come, child!" she said loudly, gesturing to Imp. I stood and moved aside. "Come closer. My eyesight is not how it used to be."

Imp, obediently, moved over to us, however very timidly. "Hai, Impaz-ue."

"Before you try to, child," Impaz suddenly said, holding up a hand. "Do not even attempt to kneel. I cannot have you dirty that spectacular kimono in the dust. Come. We will go to the house.And tell me, where did you get that beautiful kimono?"

My mother was, after all, still a young woman at heart.

* * *

It was quite surprising to see seven people inside my home. I had always viewed it as small, and had never thought that it would be able to fit more than four people inside comfortably; yet, even with everyone inside the one room, there was still room for more...

However, I don't know if Senka had anything to do with it.

Impaz was smiling fondly at Imp, who was knelt on the floor beside Lyall, who, in turn, was sat on a chair in the corner; the boy had, within respect, removed his geta (the elevated sandals) before he had entered the house, something I knew was a respectful tradition – something I knew Impaz had probably not seen for over eighty years.

I was sat in the other corner, next to Hero, who was somewhat fidgety. Raisa was sat happily on Ashei's lap, grinning at anything and everything.

"I knew he wasn't dead!" Impaz crowed suddenly; she was holding a small tray, which in turn held six small cups of what I presumed was rice wine.

"Who, Imp?" Ashei asked.

"No, no – Link!" Impaz shook her head, holding the tray towards Lyall and Imp, who accepted their cups with murmured thanks. "Not only could I feel that his soul was far from gone, but it just seemed too... easy. Xiomari warlords are strong-" She paused as Ashei accepted a cup for herself, Raisa also taking one. "But not _that_ strong."

"But I did die," Hero pointed out, frowning, but nonetheless taking sake for himself and I.

"Yes, but usually, a soul goes straight to one of the three realms," Impaz replied, retreating to her own seat by the window. "Unless one is a Sheikah. Your soul stayed around. It had to! The gods are not done with you yet, young one." She paused, looking at me. "So what warrants this visit?"

"…" I searched for words; how could I say this?

"You don't know what to do, do you?" my mother stated. "Don't worry, Sheik – no shame in that. You, though you loathe to admit it, are still learning."

I bowed my head, nonetheless.

"You are keeping Link's… resurrection a secret?" Impaz asked.

Hero nodded. "Yeah. Who knows – it may work to our advantage. We were planning to go to the Gerudo; stay there for a little while. Raisa's homesick."

"Am not!" my little redhead insisted, pouting.

"Raisa wants to see her mother, to make sure she is okay," Hero corrected, earning a curt nod from the Gerudo girl. "Also, we need a big rest – the past… weeks have been stressful."

"How so?"

"Dealing with… four warlords?"

"And only dispatching one," Imp added.

"And that was only Maralah," I pointed out. "As… vile as that man was, he was still the lowest warlord. Not only that, but we will only have to deal with two."

"Why?"

I glanced at Hero. "Hung is not a threat."

"Why not?"

"He is… he is not an ally, per se… but he is not against us."

"How can you trust him?" Hero demanded, frowning. "He's still a warlord and… and…"

"And what, Hero?"

"And… nothing."

There was a long pause, somewhat uncomfortable. Hero was staring at me in the corner of his eye – I could just _feel_ it – and I knew he was itching to tell me what he meant to say, but the room's occupants obviously held him back.

Impaz, nonetheless, was frowning. "I don't know what occurred during your stay in Raun, but I will find out… one day… I'm your mother – it's my job to find out."

In the corner of my eye, I saw Imp tilt his head to rest his cheek on Lyall's thigh, the elder placing a reassuring hand on the younger's head.

"Soon," I told my mother quietly.

She begrudgingly accepted the promise of later knowledge. "I suggest that you remain here until nightfall. The darkness and shadows will provide enough cover for you to get to the desert. You still have Nyx, right?"

"Impaz." I frowned at her. "Do you really think I would lose him?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry. You could have left him somewhere in Hyrule whilst you went to Raun – the road was blocked, was it not?"

I nodded.

"I need to go find Epona," Hero admitted. "I left her in Faron Woods. If I had ridden her across Hyrule, I would have been recognised, y'know? I'm the only one, part from Ilia, who can ride Epona – she's picky about things like that."

"Perhaps, then, it would be better to leave Epona where she is?" Ashei suggested. "You still have that Raunen horse."

"I know… I guess you're right."

"Link, do the villagers know you are alive?"

Hero hesitated. "Ilia knows… but I told her to keep quiet. I couldn't let her think that I was really gone."

"You just wanted to avoid a verbal thrashing," I muttered.

"Ah…" He winced. "That too…"

"Perhaps…" Impaz began, brow furrowed. "Maybe it would be wise to… tell them? Give them hope? If the Gerudo are to know, then it is only fair – and quite possibly _better_ – that your friends know too. They can help. You never know…"

Hero looked at me, seeking confirmation and agreement. It was strange; I learnt most of what I know from my mother, and yet, he seeks encouragement from me, even when the advice given comes from Impaz herself. I didn't realise it then, but it was because of this… _power_ we have over each other… it's something I really can't explain, or expect you to understand, unless you've experience these kind of feelings yourself.

I just found it peculiarly odd at the time.

Nodding, I said, "It could be wise, Hero. Although in these types of instances, the less people in the know the better; but this time just might be an exception."

He also nodded and stood up; I followed suit.

"Just keep a sharp eye out for patrolling guards," Impaz advised. "They've started doing it. I hear them go past the village, and they spook the elk too."

"Shall we stay here, Sheik-sempai?" Imp asked.

"Yes, stay here. It's safer if you do."

"Link, Sheik." Ashei motioned for us. "Could you, on your way back, bring some hawk grass? I want to send a message to Telma and the others… I can't go back to Castle Town."

"Why not, Ash-y?" Raisa asked, eyes wide.

"Isidor will most likely have been told of me, and I'll be a wanted criminal – a true traitor. I'll be killed if I'm found, and not only that, but the others will be punished and tortured as well, if they're found to be housing a criminal."

"But yous not a criminal, Ash-y!"

"I know, Raisa," Ashei told the redhead with a smile, smoothing down her hair. "But the people in charge think so."

"Yeah, well, they're arses."

We all blinked in shock at the little Gerudo. Lyall suddenly laughed, setting Imp off into chuckles.

"You're a bad influence, Onii-san," Imp giggled.

"Damn… sorry, guys… I did nay mean to corrupt the li'l princess."

Ashei shook her head sadly. "What will Yunara think, eh?"

"She'll laugh," Impaz and I both said at the same time.

"How long 'til night time, Sheiky? When can I go see mama and Azon?" my little Gerudo asked.

"Half a day or so," I replied.

"Half a day?! Fuc-" Ashei clamped a hand over Raisa's mouth before she could utter another sound.

Lyall glanced at Imp. "You think _I'm_ a bad influence? Just look what _you've _accomplished."

* * *

"Can we stop?"

It was déjà vu. Or at least, it felt like it.

We were at Faron's spring, and it was nearing midday, meaning the sun was at its peak and was beating down on the land fiercely. This wasn't Hero's reason for stopping, although it was a part of it. No, his reason was just like before – he was worried.

"Knowing Bo," he explained as we sat on the rocks lining the sacred water, "he'll shout just as badly as before. But… everyone… they'll be disappointed in me – that's worse than being shouted at."

I glanced at him. "It'll be momentary."

"Is this your warped way of reassuring me?"

"Would you rather I lie?"

"No…" He sighed.

"Hero, if they do act as you fear, it is only because they care about you very much, and they'll be… upset that they've been… lied to and been put through all that grief…" I turned back to look down at the clear water, eyes unfocused. "Remember how _I_ reacted…?"

"Oh, how could I forget?" He smiled, before tugging me closer, wrapping an arm securely around my waist. "I'm sorry about that. I know you said you'd forgiven me, but I'm still sorry." He kissed my temple; I sighed, shifting closer. "I love you. Love you so much. And I'm amazed you've put up with me for this long."

"So am I," I replied. Was this 'snuggling'? It seemed to be just what Narboora described… "It's been tough, I'm not going to gloss over it."

"Good." He was grinning broadly at me, I could tell. He tilted his head and looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow. "Kiss?"

I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. "So _now_ you start asking for permission?"

"It works! I get the same result, plus I don't feel as guilty."

"Hero..." I shook my head. "Not until you tell me something."

"Oh? What's that?"

"What you planned on saying back in Old Kakariko."

He paused. "It was nothing. It was a stupid remark..."

"Hero, tell me."

"Fine." He shifted away from me, surprising me tremendously. "Hung's still a warlord. We shouldn't trust him because..." he trailed off, sighing. "Haemuna was a good Gerudo before her disappearance, wasn't she?"

I nodded; I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"So... we shouldn't trust him. If Haemuna can do what she did-"

"But it didn't-"

"I saw them."

I froze. "Saw what?"

"The marks." He stared, unseeing, at the lapping waters as they beat against the rock. "The marks all over your body. I saw them, back when we stopped at that spring on our first night travelling from Raun to Hyrule, when you bathed. Don't insult me. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying, Hero. He didn't-"

"He must have touched you! How else did you get those marks?!"

I swallowed thickly. "He..."

"Sheik..." he murmured weakly, finally moving back to me. He cupped my cheek, forcing me to look him in the eye. "Let's... get things straight, alright? Did he... did he make those marks?"

I nodded, shutting my eyes.

"And... did he... touch you?"

I remained silent.

I heard and felt him take in a deep breath. "Did... did he..." He gulped. "_Enter you_?"

"No," I rasped, managing to find my voice. "No, no, no. Only you... Only you."

"Oh gods, thank the gods above..." He clutched me to his chest tightly.

We were shaking, trembling with emotions. He was shuddering with relief; I, with... _shame_, I suppose. I'm not sure. I know I didn't want to think about what had occurred at that particular point in time, but I had to ease Hero's worries lest he come to his own conclusion that I had actually been... _violated_.

I suddenly felt wetness on my neck, something trickling down my skin. "Hero...?"

"S-Sorry..." he whispered hoarsely. "I'm just..." He suddenly laughed. "I haven't cried since... since... I was a kid. The Great Hero's not supposed to cry, is he?"

"He is human," I reminded, pulling back and brushing away the silent tracks of sadness that trickled over his cheeks. "He is still human, and he still has emotions." I leant up to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "The Great Hero can cry all he wants. Just... he shouldn't make a habit of it."

"Duly noted. I'll be sure to tell him."

I quirked an eyebrow.

He grinned. "The Great Hero's not here right now. It's just me – Link."

I let out a breathy chuckle. "Really, now? Where's he gone?"

"Off saving damsels in distress, because I've got my own."

"Hero..."

"Link," he corrected.

I ignored that. "I thought you promised not to refer to me in any feminine form ever again."

"Ah, no, y'see – the _Great Hero_ promised not to call you a damsel; _I_ didn't."

"Since when are you two separate entities?"

He was grinning widely, and very mischievously. "Ever since you called _my_ name out in passion."

My eyes widened and a fierce blush spread across my cheeks. I wriggled out of his grasp, and stood, moving back over to Nyx and Hero's temporary horse. Tugging up my cowl, I sent a glare over my shoulder at Hero, who was standing up, brushing dirt and dust from his clothing, still grinning.

"Time to go back to your village," I told him coolly.

He blanched. "You really know how to kill the mood, Sheik."

"Really?" I climbed into the saddle of my steed. "If I'm correct, Hero, _I'm_ the very reason for 'the mood' being in existence – I think I'm entitled to kill it."

Demi: Okay, do not be surprised if this isn't updated before the 25th July. If it is, be amazed. And afraid. Be very afraid.


	64. 63: Reminders

_Chapter no. :_63  
_Chapter title:_ Reminders  
_Story rating:_ T (should I change it?)  
_BETAed:_ **I can't for the life of me remember XD  
**_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 605  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 182,427  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews...  
_**Lil' Miss Spookiness**  
**NinjaSheik**  
**Goddess of All Knowing-ness**  
**Malvoint69**  
**Yami-chan and Unrealistic**  
**Raven the Joker**  
**OneDayDreamer  
****sakurahanaalice**  
**stalwart vagabond  
****Ryukai-MJ**  
**Aibu**  
**The Weeping Eye**  
_Soundtrack (to writing):  
_Too much lol  
_Notes:_ Australia was, like... zomgwtfbbqsocool. Didya get all that? My God, I had so much fun. The flight to and from was killer - 30 freakin hours. And that's not including time in airports. We had to stop off at Dubai and... -snicker- Bangkok. Sorry to anyone who lives there or loves the place, but... no, whoever came up with that name is a giggle-whore. Plus, I was not so well on the flight home. There was a big flu epidemic within World Youth Day; over a thousand pilgrims were sent to hospital. And... -cough- well done America. Thanks to those lovely pilgrims from America who actually brought the flu to hundreds of vulnerable people -claps- and we know it came from there, because a group of Americans were accounted as ill by Australian Customs/Quarantine upon arrival. Great. The big A's - ya'll did good. -rant-  
But, I am alive and well. I missed you my chickies. But warning - it's going to take me a while to get back into the swing of things. Not only is my body clock still fucked up, but I haven't written anything in over... three weeks? Yeah, so writer's block is back with bitchface vengeance.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**If you sleep with death every night, you gotta expect that eventually, death will fuck you**

* * *

Hero's house isn't big. It's a single room, with a concealed bathroom, and two levels, one which holds his bed, directly beneath the roof-window.

But that night – the one we arrived in Ordon, and the one we were supposed to be back in Kakariko, heading to the Gerudo – his house felt suffocatingly small. I was laid out in his bed, the covers off my half-clothed body, the window wide open… yet still, I felt so…

Hero was gone; where, I didn't know. Our arrival in Ordon hadn't been so good for him, I think…

"_L-Link…?"_

_Every village inhabitant was stood in front of us, surrounding us as we stood in front of Mayor Bo's house. The mayor himself, along with Ilia, was stood on the platform decking of his home, eyes wide in disbelief._

"_What…? How…?"_

"_Link!" Hero was embraced tightly by Colin, Malo, Talo and Beth as the children wriggled out of their parents' grasps. "You're back, you're back!"_

"_Ma said that you'd gone away," Beth said quietly. "Where'd you go?"_

"_Lots of places," Hero replied, ruffling their hair fondly. He looked around, meeting everyone's astonished and angry eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm… so sorry for… everything. For lying to you, and..."_

"_There better be a __**good**__ explanation for this, Link..." Bo growled._

"_Now, now, come on!" Rusl held up his palms. "Let's calm down. Link must have a good reason for... what he did. He __**is**__ the one chosen by the gods, after all."_

_Pergie, the mother of Malo and Talo, shook her head. "Rusl! Don't even think of pulling __**that**__ card!" She looked down at the children, gaze swift and harsh. "You kids go to our house. __**Now**__." She paused as the children gulped, nodding quickly and scurrying off over the bridge, towards Pergie and Jaggle's house. "Do you see how his eyes, once so carefree and innocent, are now narrowed in such knowledge that __**we**__ can't even understand? He's put us through hell and he goddamn knows it."_

"_Pergie!" Rusl yelled, stepping forward. "Hold your tongue. First you order __**my**__ child around, and then you say such things? You need to calm down – we all need to calm down. As I said, Link will have a good reason as to why he lied about his death."_

_Bo raised an eyebrow. "Link?"_

"_First off... I didn't... **lie** about my death, per se... I **did **die_. _But... I came back..._"

"_But you didn't tell us about it, though, did you?" Sera commented._

"_I had to find Sheik… he was my priority."_

_My chest swelled with warmth and I had to forcibly hold down the smile that threatened to creep across my face._

"_Who is this 'Sheik'?"_

"_I am," I told Bo. I had almost forgotten how the villagers of Ordon only knew me as 'Shadow', a simple adviser to the Princess._

_As Bo paused, Pergie cut in. "So you've lied to us as well? You're the one who's been tainting him!" She laughed hollowly. "You're a Sheikah after all, judging by the emblem on your chest."_

"_Pergie!"_

"_Quiet, Rusl! You know it's true! Wherever there's a Sheikah, there'll be Xiomaran, and vice versa. And with our village being in that position those weeks ago…"_

"_Perhaps," Bo said suddenly. "Perhaps it is best if we leave this for tomorrow; have the night to dwell on it."_

_Rusl nodded. "Yes, I could agree to that."_

It was nightfall when Hero went; I suppose he went to find Epona, as he was tense through our evening meal – a vegetable broth – and left as soon as our bowls were clean. I watched him go, silently; I didn't know how he really felt.

Judging by the position of the moon, he had been gone for four or so hours; I had been dodging sleep for that amount of time. I couldn't sleep, despite the fact that my body was shrieking wildly for rest, and that I wasn't feeling a hundred per-cent anyway; the past week of ignoring my body's wants and needs was taking its toll, and unless I pulled myself together, I would fall ill – however, the… _closure_ I had with Hero, back at Faron's spring, would ease things, I think.

I sighed heavily.

'_He's at Ordona's spring,'_ Raka murmured in my mind.

'Where… where did you go?'

'_Back home_ _– to Twilight. Nice of you to worry about me.'_

'I had more things to worry about,' I replied coolly, closing my eyes.

'_I know.'_ He sighed softly. _'You just… just sleep, Sheik. You need to rest, or you'll make yourself sick.'_

'I'll be fine.'

'_No you won't. You're still human.'_ His voice suddenly became clear, and the mattress dipped. Glancing to the side, I saw Raka – in the flesh – leaning over towards me. "You'll waste away into nothing, and then I won't have anything to tease."

"You'll have Imp," I reminded, trying to ignore my surprise.

He groaned huskily. "Oh yeah… but he retorts, plays along – you _react_. That's even hotter." He scooted closer and gripped my shoulder, pushing me back down onto the pillows. "Relax, relax, not going to do anything to you… unless you want me to…"

"I think I'll be okay," I told him, rolling my eyes. He grinned, fingers brushing across the skin of my face, smoothing frown lines from my brow. "You've gone soft."

"You said the same thing to Hero. And he said that you were the reason… hm… I've gone soft, he's– wow, that could be taken the wrong way!" He laughed, and I allowed a smile to tug at my lips. "You know what I mean. You've made Hero and I chill-out extremely. Yet _you_…" He shook his head. "_You_ remain uptight and edgy."

"I… can't help it…" I murmured, closing my eyes.

I felt Raka shift. "He's back…" There was a pause, and I felt his warmth disappear slowly. '_Don't think I'm gone for good, though…'_

'Great…'

'_Gods, I love your enthusiasm…'_

Below me, the door creaked open. There were then footsteps before the door squeaked shut again; followed by those sounds were the noises of heavy boots and clothing being removed, and someone climbing up the ladders towards the bed.

"Hero…?" I whispered.

I could see his silhouette as he moved towards the bed. He let out a heavy breath as he near-collapsed next to me.

"Why aren't you asleep?" he asked slowly, shifting up against me. "You…" He trailed off to yawn. "Should sleep."

"_You_ should sleep."

"Mm…"

"…Where've you been?"

"I went to find Epona… and then…"

"Then?"

"Then…" He sighed. "She said she loved me."

"…_Epona_?"

"No! No, no!" he exclaimed, sitting up suddenly and grimacing. "Ew, Sheik."

I rolled my eyes. "Who said she loved you?"

"Ilia…" he murmured. He stared forlornly out the window. "She… I feel so… horrible – but I can't help it! I love you… and… she's like a sister to me."

"What did you say to her?" I asked, softly, also sitting up.

"I told her that. That I loved you and… I loved her, but not in… not in a… romantic way. She wasn't okay with it – she was upset, obviously, but… she understood." He paused, before sliding his arms around my waist and nuzzling my neck. "I just still feel… horrible."

"…It could be worse."

"I know."

"…It really _could_ have been Epona who said she loved you."

"Oh, leave off," he grumbled, before remarking, "Hey, was that... a joke? Did _you_ just _joke_?"

"Could have been," I replied tiredly, suppressing a yawn. "Or it could have been a statement of reassurance."

"You're tired." It wasn't a question. "Not only did I see those marks _he_ made, I did notice how you haven't been sleeping that well; nor eating that well, either. You need to look after yourself better, Sheik… although…"

"…Although, what?"

"If you were sick, I'd get to pamper you." He grinned broadly. "And also, hopefully, you'd learn a lesson from it."

"So you're saying you want me to get sick?"

"No! Never!" He held me tighter, before pushing me down and leaning over me. "I'd never wish you'd become ill, Sheik – how could you think that of me?" he asked, pouting.

"You insinuated it."

"I guess I did," he replied, almost dramatically.

He paused. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to mine in a chaste kiss. Several kisses ensued, each slowly descending into a passionate mesh of mouths, forcing a low moan from my throat. He pulled back to nibble on my lower lip, but that little action was short lived, as I pulled him back down into another kiss by wrapping my arms around his neck, securing him to me.

Hero's skin is amazing. It's a bronzed canvas splattered with pale lines, created by the past; but nonetheless, his skin is unimaginably smooth, as if it has never been touched at all, never been stained with red. Unlike mine, which is riddled with little bumps and nicks from wounds that never healed properly; I suppose it just goes to show that I'm not one to take proper care of myself. Yet that's what I, in a strange way, love – Hero and I are so different...

Also, it makes feeling his skin all the more enjoyable, experiencing the contrast, imagining the discolourations when my eyes fail me.

I think he enjoys it too. I think he likes it when I trace those watery lines, as if I'm trying to erase them, erase the memories. Even in times of calm and tranquillity, I think he relishes my touch, my caress, my affection. I think I can even go as far as I think he _looks forward_ to these such times – especially if such times are passionate and... _intimate_.

There is no sound in the room apart from our heavy breathing, and the wet sounds of lips meeting lips, accompanied by soft moans. There _were_ probably other sounds – like the rustles of nocturnal animals – but I was oblivious to such noise, my attention solely on Hero.

"Love you," he mumbled hurried against my lips, before he moved down once more, cutting off any reply I might have had.

I let out a sound that can only be described as a whimper, and shifted, pressing up against him, sweat-slick skin sliding together tantalisingly. He growled in the back of his throat, making me shiver delightfully, and clutch him tighter, dragging him as close as he could get.

This was becoming too much. I was not complaining, but I knew that if anyone were to interrupt us (gods-forbid) we would not be able to stop; we were too far gone, too lost in the passion.

And I didn't care.

* * *

How Hero managed to sleep for the seventeen odd years of his life in that bed of his is beyond me. It is placed directly beneath the window, meaning that the sun shines directly on it, and directly into my eyes.

This is not a pleasant experience – especially if one is incredibly tired and uncomfortable already.

I cursed quietly and rolled over onto my front, burying my face into the squashy pillow, inhaling Hero's scent with every intake of breath. Hero himself was downstairs; doing what, I didn't know, but I could smell brewing tea. As I said, I didn't know and for that period in time, I didn't care. I would lie there for as long as I wanted.

If Hero complained... well, let's just say he wouldn't be making me sore for a long time.

There was a knock at the door.

"Rusl?"

"Morning Link… can I… come in?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry…" There was a pause as Rusl entered. "What's that look for?"

"You and he are together?"

"Me and who? What?"

"Shadow. Or Sheik. Whatever his real name is."

"…How…?"

"Link, I'm a grown man. I know what sex smells like – even the morning after."

Hero laughed nervously and I heard him hurry across the house, before I heard a few windows being creaked open. Rusl laughed good-humouredly.

"Don't worry, Link. I came to speak to both of you."

"Oh, well… he's kind of still asleep."

No, I wasn't asleep, but if it meant staying in bed for a little longer – _yes, I was kind of still asleep_.

"No matter… I'm sure you can answer these questions for me yourself. Link, please relax. I'm on your side, unless you didn't notice yesterday."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just… still on edge."

"Then you need to calm down," Rusl said, softly. There was another pause. "I want Sheik to know that I don't hate him for taking an alias. Sheikah aren't exactly the most-respected of races, and… he seems like the type of guy who cares not only about you yourself, but your reputation. The Great Hero, if we are going on expectancies of him, isn't supposed to associate himself with a person whose race has allegedly betrayed the whole world."

I winced, and I'm pretty sure I heard Hero growl.

"I don't view him as a liar. Neither does Uli and Colin still thinks he's amazing. And… Kiska's too young to even think such things. The kids, as far as I know, don't care – they're just glad you're back."

"Thank you…" Hero mumbled.

"No need," Rusl answered; I could hear a smile in his voice. "But, now… I want to know the full story."

"I… well, maybe we should sit down… heh, this could take a while." There was a pause, and rustling as they did as Hero suggested. "You… know what happened at first; I took too many wounds and too much poison got in my system and… I died. I did. I _did die_."

"I know. The Princess' attendant saw to you and signed your death certificate. And I also saw you myself…"

"Yeah… I don't know the full details, but I… after I passed on, I… I _woke up_, like, floating in nothing. Everything around me was black and then Imp appeared-"

"The silver-haired child?"

"You saw him?"

"Yes. The large male as well."

"Lyall…"

"Hm…"

"Yeah… but Imp appeared and told me that I was an idiot… and then I actually woke up. Physically. And that _really_ hurt. They told me later that Imp used his magic to pin-point my soul and drag it back to my body, and Raisa used her phoenix power to actually bring me back."

"That's… quite something. You're very lucky."

"I know. I'm lucky to have been brought back and…" He paused; I think he was looking up at the platform where I was lying, listening. "And I'm lucky to have him."

"I… pardon me for saying this, but… I never would have thought you would take a male partner."

"Sheik's… more than a partner. He's a best friend and… my soul mate. I bet you thought I would take Ilia to be my wife, didn't you?"

"Admittedly, yes, I did. The whole village thought you would, to be honest."

"Well… guess not. You can never know what the future holds. Especially when it comes to me."

"You _are_ the legendary Hero, after all."

"Yeah…"

"So, Link, you _woke up_ and then what?"

"I had to get to Sheik. I just had to. I didn't… I didn't think of anything else apart from him – well, maybe the fact that I was in a hell of a lot of pain, but I just _had_ to get to him and… show him I wasn't dead."

"Where was Sheik?"

"In Raun."

"_Raun_? Why was he there? I though Princess Zelda partnered you two together."

"Zelda sent him to Raun, to figure out what was going on there – turns out the Xiomaran had taken over. So, I just went. I _had_ to get to him. Not just to... show him I was alive, but... to make sure _he_ was okay. He was my main priority. You would do the same thing for Uli."

"That I would, and I can understand. I would understand, even if I had no one."

"Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

"If you are staying around?"

"Oh... yeah, I think so. Sheik and I need to find the Emerald and Sapphire, still."

I inwardly cursed; I had forgotten about the jewels...

"Good..."

"I can't keep staying around, though, Rusl," Link said desperately. "I... I have my own life now. I may fit in generally, and I do love Ordon – it will always be my home – but... my heart belongs elsewhere."

"Your mother said the same thing..."

There was a long pause. "My... mother?"

"I think," Rusl said, with a long sigh. "That it is time I told you of your heritage. Maybe it will help you figure out where your heart belongs."

* * *

Demi: Damn, I still have that evil streak of cliffies, don't I? Ah well, just makes you review, don't it?

OMG, to all Tokio Hotel fans! In Oz, I had a meal in the... wait for it... "The Tokio Hotel". NO JOKES. I was like, LOL, the whole time. However, it doesn't play TH-type music. Kinda... jazz-meets-spanish. People were dancing and shit. So I was like, omg, this place is like so cool, it looks awesome and has the best name ever, BUT... goddamn, the music sucks. And I'm not talking about the band.

Anywho, review!


	65. 64: Moving On

_Chapter no. :_64  
_Chapter title: _Moving On  
_Story rating:_ T (should I change it?)  
_BETAed:_ **Unbetahed  
**_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 614  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 185,007  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews...  
_**Spiritual Stone  
****sakurahanaalice**  
**NinjaSheik**  
**LinkxSheikLuver**  
**Lil' Miss Spookiness**  
**CEELINGCAT**  
**MyraHellsing**  
**Malvoint69**  
**Ryukai-MJ**  
_Soundtrack (to writing):  
_Ashlee Simpson  
_Notes:_ Unbetahed cos my email has gone to pots for some shitty reason. I can't look at emails. The computer nerd is gunna sort out me computer tomorrow... Oh the plus side, this little half-goddess has landed herself a knight in shining armour (or tin foil...). No jokes, his surname is Knight! XD i lol so much. Yeah, so, i now have a social life -le gasp- so, i won't be writing as much. However, when I do, I will be inspired. Just not by the smut. Not just yet, no... LOL.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**The only thing that truly changes you, is the knowledge of knowledge **

* * *

"I think that it is time I told you of your heritage. Would you like to know?"

"Gods, yes," Hero rasped out.

"Then the story begins even before your birth," Rusl began, but then, he paused. "Indeed, it does begin before your birth; I don't know why I didn't see it before."

"Huh?" Hero mumbled articulately.

"Yes, years and- no, _decades_ before your birth, Link! That is where your story _really_ starts. So I will begin twenty years ago – at least. Surely you have heard of the small independent land of Calatia, a small colony of Hylians west of Death Mountain. That is where this story _really_ begins."

"Calatia?"

Rusl either nodded or ignored him. "There was a rich family, who were close friends with the Crown. They were powerful, they were rich, they were everything people wanted to be. And, of course, they had to live up to expectations. Daughters were married to the wealthiest, highest suitor, and sons courted the young princesses. But, one generation, in a large cluster of siblings, there was a young girl by the name of Elysia.

"She was quickly 'destined' to become the best child the family had produced; she was _beautiful_, intelligent and strong. Her future was set in stone by her parents. But Elysia was not like her siblings. No. She did not sit inside and spin on the loom. Nor did she create sweet music. Instead, she found freedom – she would creep out the large manor house and played out in the vast fields surrounding her house, chasing after wildlife and galloping with the horses. Soon, she ventured into the town itself, and there, she lost herself in the hustle and bustle of common life.

"Every night, she was dragged back inside by her elder brother, yet every morning, she would creep back outside. No one knows _what_ she did in the town – if she had friends or just simply hung around, watching life go by – but soon, she was forced to stop; she had been betrothed to the young heir of Calatia.

"As is customary with Hylian traditions, fiancés must familiarise themselves with each other in what has come to be known as, _strangely_, the Engagement Period; usually, couples cohabit – live together. And, as such, Elysia and her husband-to-be were moved to a large estate on the edge of Calatia. Of course, they were not alone – they had many servants to help them with everyday life. One such servant was a young ranch hand... from Ordon.

"He had left Hyrule on a personal quest; to find himself – also, to teach others the Ordonian way, _Farore's_ way. It couldn't have been better luck that as soon as he stepped foot in Calatia, there was a job just for him, serving under the soon-to-be King of Calatia. He was hired quickly, as soon as they found out he was Ordonian, and instantly found himself caring for the royal horses. And, not only that, but he also found himself instantly in the favour of young Elysia.

"Now Faelan – that was the ranch hand's name – tried his hardest not to... lead Elysia on, for surely he would be killed for stealing the Prince's bride. But, she was too beautiful – in every sense of the word – for him to resist, and they did indeed fall in love. Every night during her Engagement Period, they met, spiralling deeper into adoration for one another. And then, the Engagement ended and the wedding date for the soon-to-be queen and king was announced.

"But Elysia could not take it. All her life she had been told what to do, and though she had tried to fight against the restrains of expectations, she had failed every time. Yet here was the perfect opportunity to take her own destiny into her own hands – Faelan was offering to take her here, to Ordon, to freedom.

"The night before the wedding, Faelan saddled his horse and, with no bulky possessions, the possible-queen of Calatia left her worries, her life, her expectancies behind the moment they crossed the border into Hyrule.

"Of course, they were welcomed back to Ordon. Not with open arms at first. The villagers were a tad sore about Faelan leaving them, but, quickly, they were embraced and welcomed back into the flow of simple life. Faelan and Elysia married, and, within a week, she found herself carrying a child. That child, Link, was you.

"I'm sorry to say, however, that there was not a real happy ending for your parents. Elysia's and the new-King of Calatia's parents hunted them down, and near-invaded the village. Your... father died trying to protect your mother, and Elysia herself died in Uli's arms, having just given life to you, Link. The invaders wanted both you and your mother's body, but – thank the gods – the Hylian army arrived. They had seen the troops of Calatia gallop across Hyrule, and were dispatched by the King of our great Kingdom. The Calatians were driven away and peace settled on Hyrule..."

There was a long pause.

"Link..." Rusl continued quietly and soothingly. "I want you to think about the story of your parents, think about it carefully. _Don't_ do what people want you to do – your mother, particularly, would not want you to do that at all. Follow your heart. If your heart belongs to Sheik, then... follow him to the ends of the world, if you must. Most of all, remember that you will always have a home here, just like your father."

"...I-Is that why the others... are angry at me? They're... worried that I'll leave and bring back an enemy who'll actually kill me? Like my parents?"

"Hasn't that already happened? The Xiomaran came to Ordon and killed you – regardless of the fact that you were brought back."

"But... they would have come anyway..." Hero hesitated. "Thank you, Rusl... but you said that the story begins _decades_ ago…"

"Ah yes. I feel foolish for not putting the two together. The fabled Hero of Time – his mother was from Calatia too. She fled her home when the Unification Wars spilled out across the lands, erupting also in that nation to the east. She went anywhere she could, but, after being attacked, she ended up in the Kokiri Forest… and, as everyone knows, she entrusted her child – the Hero of Time – to the Great Deku Tree. Hah, maybe that makes me the Deku Tree reincarnated!" They both chuckled, Hero less enthusiastically.

"Rusl, do you know where Calatia is? Exactly?"

Rusl paused. "Yes… Link, are you thinking what I think you're thinking? Don't do anything rash. If you go to Calatia and they find out you're the child of a runaway princess…"

"I don't care. I need to know everything about her. What about my father?"

"Link, maybe another time."

"Rusl-"

"No, Link. I don't want this overwhelming you or taking you away from your quest."

"But…"

"Link… I promise you, I will tell you soon," the swordsman swore. "Now, you go back up and have a little peace with Sheik, before you face the furore of our village."

Hero sighed heavily, and I heard footfalls on the wooden floor. The door creaked open; I heard Rusl bid Hero farewell, before the door shut again, and there was silence. There was no sound for a little while, as Hero – I assume – was still sat, mulling over his thoughts.

"Gods…" I heard him whisper tiredly.

He started to climb the ladders that lead up to the bed, and, upon reaching me, perched on the mattress. I felt fingers sweep across my brow and through my hair, across my cheeks and lips. I involuntarily let out a contented sigh, and I think he was smiling at me – I could feel it, as if it were a physical warmth.

"I love you so much, Sheik," he murmured quietly. "And… I love you so much that I _will_ follow you to the ends of the world. I hope… I hope that's the same with you. If not, well… just as long as you stay… happy, _I'll_ be happy."

With that said, he stood and walked out the house, leaving me with my heart beating wildly.

* * *

I found him with the other villagers, in Ordona's spring. Hero stood in the shallow water, flanked by Bo and Rusl, whilst the villagers ringed the three on the shore; they all looked disgruntled, bar Bo, Rusl and Uli. The children were nowhere to be seen, but Ilia was indeed present, sat on one of the many chairs, beside Uli.

"Link," I heard Bo say; I was hidden in the overhanging foliage, crouched on one of the thick branches. "What do you say to that?"

Hero sighed. "He's not bad. At all. Would the Princess of Hyrule trust someone who-?"

"Betrayed every person in every nation?" Pergie interrupted.

"Pergie, please, calm yourself. I thought we all agreed to hear Link out," Rusl soothed.

"Sheik hasn't betrayed _anyone_," Hero continued. "He himself... he's done nothing against anyone, _except_ for the _Xiomaran_. And... I trust him."

"How can you?"

"I love him, that's how."

"You...?"

"Yeah, I love him. And I know that you're all wary about... well, the events that made me an orphan – my father bringing a foreign mate back to Ordon, and bringing a threat along with my mother, but... the Xiomaran are a threat to _everyone_; not just Sheikah. If... if this... this babying carries on, I will leave. I'm grown up now. I've seen things you can't even dream, and there's this feeling in my gut that it's my destiny to see more, to help more. I can't do that if I stay in Ordon. This place will always be my home, but... for the mean time, I belong elsewhere – wherever Sheik goes, I suppose..."

There was a pause.

"Link..." Ilia began. "I... I want you to know that I... I fully support you. It's your destiny to leave your home and find lands and create a new home and..." She trailed off, smiling. "That's what the Hero of Time did, didn't he? He left the Forest Children for good, as soon as he found love. The Kokiri are still angry, but deep down, they are happy that he found happiness himself. Soon, I think that will happen here, in this village."

Hero gaped. "How... do you know that?"

"Oh..." Ilia stood and held up her hand, showing Hero her palm. There, as if seared onto her skin, was Farore's symbol. I froze. "Because of this... After you left, Link, I was washing Epona in this spring and... over the waterfall, a pretty green gem fell into the water. I picked it up and a... voice explained _my _destiny. I am the new Forest Sage, the Emerald of Forest being the other half of my soul."

Once again, there was silence for a brief while. Everyone, including Hero, was standing, gawping at Ilia; even I was in shock. _She_ was the new Sage? That... if her story matched Raisa's... would that make Raisa the Fire Sage? A theory, but a possibility nonetheless. If this was the case, however, it meant that we were not just looking for the stones...

My attention was reverted back to the present when Ilia muttered fated words.

"And I'm coming with you on your quest. Whether you like it or not, Link... _Don't give me that look_."

* * *

"So... is this some kind of club for freaks?"

I sent a glance at Imp, who grinned innocently, red eye burning, the colour dancing with the flickering light from the campfire someone had created in the large space next to the watchtower of Old Kakariko.

"Our group _does_ seem to get bigger and bigger..." Hero commented. "But it's not filled with freaks. Although, there is one-"

"Hero, could you pass Raisa the soup bowl. I have a feeling she wants some more," I cut in.

Indeed. My little redhead had been staring hungrily at the large serving bowl in Hero's hands for some time. Hero blinked in surprise but did as asked, leaning over and placing the wooden bowl onto Raisa's outstretched hands; disregarding her own bowl, Raisa began to eat straight out of the serving dish.

Hero chuckled. "Guess she _was_ hungry. Ilia, you want anymore?"

"No, thank you, Link." She smiled gently. "I'm still... in... gods, I don't even think I can describe it."

"What?"

She flushed. "You know I haven't been out of Ordon for a long time, and last time I was in mainland Hyrule... things weren't great. I'm just waiting for something bad to happen."

"You may get that wish, Ilia-san," Imp suddenly muttered. Glancing back at him, I saw his pupils were large, but not overly so; perhaps he was sharing power with Senka for once. "Someone's coming. And they're not happy."

"Who?"

"I don't know!" the boy snapped at Hero, baring teeth that had suddenly sharpened, making him look like a fabled vampire. "Someone! Someone not happy! Do you get it? Or do you wish me to say it spell it out for you? Have I been speaking Sheikah the whole time?"

"You _are _capable of it," Lyall replied, grinning.

Imp sighed. "I know..."

"Any other information, though?" I asked, standing.

"Uh..." Imp tapped his chin, gaze set on the sky just above the rocky cliff. "No magic... Although... they seem to be flying, so..."

"A Raunen?"

Imp nodded at Ashei. "Possibly."

"Come, Raisa, we shall go inside," Impaz advised, taking her hand. "For safety."

"Noooo!" My little Gerudo shook her head.

"Raisa, please," Ilia tried. "I'll be in there too. And Ashei."

"Oh, how stereotypical and sexist. All the females go inside, whilst the men fight," Imp muttered.

"So go inside then," Hero answered.

Imp quirked an eyebrow. "Ka?"

Hero said nothing; he just smirked.

"If this is a jibe at my femininity, then I'm going to cut your penis off. However small it is, I _will_ find it and it shall be gone." He glanced at me, ignoring Hero's fierce glare. "Sorry, Sheik-sempai."

"They're nearly here." We all glanced at Lyall. He was sniffing the breeze that blew across the village. "I can smell them."

"Anything?"

He sniffed a few more times, closing his eyes for a moment. "They've been travelling. Been in Raun, that's for sure... a mix of smells, though. But I can smell a lot of testosterone... not enough for an angry male, but too much for a female."

"A... hermaphrodite?" Imp snickered. "And I thought I was fucked up."

"Impaz, please take Raisa and Ilia inside. Ashei, keep them safe."

Ashei nodded at me. "Of course. But if this person is hostile, _you_ have to stay safe. All of you."

"Naturally," the werewolf quipped; he was about to say something else when a shape appeared in the sky.

It was a triangle, silhouetted by the twilight. We were silent as it went overhead, listening to the distant whistle of wind as the strange object cut through the air above us. But then suddenly, another shape appeared – a person, falling to the ground in an obviously controlled jump...

Heading straight for Imp.

* * *

Demi: Oooh, who is this unknown person? Why are they after Imp? And what about Ilia and Raisa? Also, is Link's dick really as small as Imp thinks it is?

All will be answered next chapter... well, apart from Link's penis-dilemma.

* * *


	66. 65: Oh For

_Chapter no. :_65  
_Chapter title: _Oh For...  
_Story rating:_ T (should I change it?)  
_BETAed:_ **Unbetahed  
**_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 624  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 187,221  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews...  
_**NinjaSheik**  
**Aibu**  
**MyraHellsing**  
**Malvoint69**  
**OneDayDreamer  
****sakurahanaalice**  
**Crimson-luma**  
**Skyheart92**  
**Lil' Miss Spookiness**  
**Ryukai-MJ**  
_Soundtrack (to writing):  
_Ashlee Simpson  
_Notes:_ I'm launching a competition for Shadow - details are at the bottom of the page. Uh... what else? Your reviews all amused me. Strange how everyone remembered Imp's burn to Link ('s dick)... let's just get on wi'it.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**Everybody wants to go to heaven; but nobody wants to die.**

* * *

This person falling to the ground from the strange object was heading straight for Imp. The boy simply made an annoyed noise under his breath and threw his arm in an arc, kimono sleeves whipping around rather artistically. Around us, a translucent wall of hazy purple appeared; he did nothing else.

I suddenly had a bad feeling – it settled uncomfortably in the pit of my stomach.

I found out quickly that my gut feeling was correct. The strange person just passed through the magical wall without hindrance, and, within seconds, pulled out a glinting dagger; they landed directly on top of my fellow Sheikah, pushing him to the floor and thrusting the knife right into his shoulder, between his collarbone and neck.

Imp cried out, hands feebly scrabbling at the being's cloak, which also hid their identity with a hood. Lyall reacted quickly, sprinting towards the two; he seemed to become more wolfish as he went, as if he were in the midst of change, expression snarled and claws long, muscles – which were already bulked up enough – straining. He grabbed the beings neck and threw them away, quickly hunching over the boy, protecting him.

Hero and I stared on in shock.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hero asked, bewildered; his crossbow was clutched in his hand, and I had my throwing knives between my fingers – we were both waiting for the best time to strike.

The being looked at Hero swiftly, their lips twisting into a thin line. They then went for Hero and I; we both let weapons fly, arrow and dagger flying together towards the mysterious being. They dodged both, and I heard Hero growl, putting the crossbow away and unsheathing his sword and shield.

"Lyall, take Imp inside!" I shouted at the werewolf.

Lyall nodded, standing and picking Imp up, but it seems the being had other ideas. They halted immediately and turned, cloak whirling around them. Quickly, they pulled out a small pipe and held it to their lips, blowing a small dart into the air; it hurtled towards and hit Lyall right in the neck. The werewolf howled and fell to his knees, still clutching Imp.

"Onii-san...!" the boy cried weakly.

"Hero, you hold her off for a little while," I said quietly. "I'll help Lyall and Imp."

But as I made my way past her and over to the two, the being set their attention on me.

"Oh no you don't!" they shouted, revealing their gender – _her_ voice was too high for a male's. "Get back here!"

"Hey!" Hero called, and I heard the twang of the bow string, accompanied by the swishing of an arrow. "No, _you_ get back here! You deal with me first!"

"No chance! The weapon has to die!"

Everyone paused for the barest of seconds, but the mysterious female broke the spell of shock, when she began to sprint towards Lyall and Imp. I hissed and followed suit, my gut twisting when I caught sight of Imp's truly worried and pained expression. Hero launched an arrow, but – amazingly – she deflected it somehow with a flash of her wrist. Within seconds, she was on Lyall, but the werewolf lashed out at her, swinging his arm back into her gut; there was a _sickening_ crack.

She flew back with a sharp, surprised cry, landing harshly in the dust. Hero rushed up to her and, rolling her over, pulled the hood away and placed the sharp edge of the Master Sword against her bared throat.

Piercing purple eyes glared heatedly up at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm sorry?" Hero snapped back. "I could ask you the same thing! Who are you? What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know my name? Want to scream it or something? Sorry, I'm allergic to nuts." She blew choppy brown locks out of her sight in frustration.

I glanced back at Lyall. "Imp needs his shoulder looked at. Can you get-?"

"I'm fine, I can move. Slowly, but I can move," Lyall replied, grunting as he stood upright, the boy still clutched tightly in his arms. "My muscles are all cramped up."

"Have Impaz look at you too, then."

The girl made a noise of indignation. "Hey, hey, hey, you bunch of-!"

"Watch it," Hero warned.

"You trust that _thing_?"

"Sheik gets angry when I don't trust Lyall."

"…I was talking about the kid, actually."

"Same thing."

"What are you doing here? What is your purpose?" I cut in, catching her attention.

"Well, blow me down, smack my ass and call me 'Tootie' – a Sheikah! Eh, fuck, I knew that thing over there was one of you guys, but I didn't have the foggiest that there were more of you."

I said nothing. What was there to say? How could I reply to _that_?

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, I have a weapon to kill."

"Actually, I do mind," I replied stonily. "If I am correct, you are wanting to kill Imp, the intended Xiomari weapon against Hyrule."

"And every single goddamn person walking these lands, yes."

"Then, I'm happy to burst your bubble – Imp is not fighting for Xiomar. In fact, he's fighting with us, against them. He is no weapon. And you _will not_ kill him."

She merely stared at me. "God, I guess you _do_ have balls, but what in the name of the Three do you have wedged up your ass?"

I tensed, but Hero reacted more, pressing the blade tighter against her neck and growling loudly, jaw clenched.

"Want to repeat that?"

"Oh, only if you want me to."

"Please do," Hero hissed. "But only if you want to stain the ground red with your blood."

"Hero-!"

"Ooh, 'Hero' – so you _are_ the Great Hero. Thought as much. Didn't think you'd be on the dark side too, though."

"What?"

"Oh, you know… you don't go Nature's way… you go for meat not fruit…? Plus, you seem pretty damn violent for someone so sacred. Although, I can't blame you. If I went Nature's way, and I was hitting that, _I'd_ get pretty protective."

"You talk as if it's just shallow."

"It isn't? Gods, Sheikah have hearts?"

I resisted the urge to flinch. I had never been called heartless, and never had I heard the accusation thrown at my people. It hurt. It actually did hurt. I could tell that it affected Imp just as much, as the boy let out a small distressed noise, before Senka started to take over, the dilated pupils indicating so.

"You are fortunate, infidel, that I do not rip you limb from limb," the demon hissed.

The female laughed. "And the weapon surfaces, right on cue."

"You hurt my child."

"Your child? Pfft, you care more about the fact that I've injured your _vessel_. Without that boy, you can't survive."

The single red eye narrowed.

"Hah, I'm right! I'm- hey, watch it, mother above!" She glared harshly at Hero, who must have tightened his hold on her. "Why are you all protecting that thing?"

"Because he… she…" Hero sighed exasperatedly. "Imp isn't a weapon. He's on our side. Now, what side are you on? Why are you so intent on killing him?"

"My village, my home, my _life_ has been destroyed," she snapped. "By Xiomaran. I want to hit them where it hurts."

"You'll only aid them, I think," I told her.

"Fine, okay, that's reason one shot down. Second one? Wanna hear that?"

"Gladly," Hero drawled.

"I need the stone's power."

I froze. "What stone?"

"The stone! I used it to track the thing down, but unless I kill him, I can't use its full power, meaning I can't defeat Xiomar."

"What… what does Imp have to do with it?" Lyall asked, wincing as he turned his head; I heard Imp let out a quiet coo, gently stroking ebony strands soothingly, before reverting back to Senka.

"Oh gods above, don't you know anything? Ever heard of the sages?"

It clicked.

"Imp is a sage?"

"It must be – the stone led me to it."

I paused. "If you promise to not go near Imp, then Hero will let you go."

"What?"

"Hero…"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise!" she said quickly. "Let me go!"

"And stay where you are?" Hero added.

"Yeah, yeah, let me go!"

Hero stood up swiftly, but kept his sword unsheathed. The girl stayed on the ground, though she sat up, brushing dirt from her short brown hair and cloak; it was then that I noticed the cold, harsh-looking steel plated attached to her gloves on her knuckles – that was how she had deflected Hero's arrow.

"Name?" Hero demanded.

She sighed as if it was a chore. "Akilina."

There was a pause.

"You're going to make this very difficult, aren't you?" Hero muttered.

"Of course."

"What stone is it?"

We all looked over at Imp.

"What?" Akilina asked.

"What stone?"

"Uh… I dunno."

Imp's eyebrow twitched. "What colour is it, then?"

"Purple."

"Spirit," Imp and I both said at the same time.

Akilina huffed. "Does it matter? You're not getting it. I need to defeat the Xiomaran."

"And so do we," Hero replied. "We could work together."

"Sorry, I work alone. Besides, I don't see the benefit of working with a group of males."

"Well, what do you know – she's a full raving lesbian," Imp muttered. "We do have _some_ females, if that would help."

"Are you bribing me?"

"Will it stop you from trying to kill me?"

"…I suppose… perhaps…"

"The one time we really need Tsukiko, and she runs away."

"Cub…" Lyall rolled his eyes, sighing. "You can't use people."

"I've just been stabbed in the neck, I've lost a lot of blood, I'm in a hell of a lot of pain – watch me."

"Lyall, get him inside and treated," I told the werewolf.

"Oh, can it not handle a flesh wound?" Akilina cooed.

"I'm not an it!"

"You're a little boy with the spirit of a woman in your body and you _look_ like a girl! You're an it, get over it!"

"I don't appreciate the fact that you are insulting him," I murmured, staring coldly at her; I was glad, however, that Lyall had finally got Imp inside the house.

"Yeah, well, your mother, okay?"

Hero's gaze whipped to her. "You did not just do a mother joke."

"I wasn't joking. It wasn't even that bad; don't get defensive." She rolled her eyes, standing up. "Now if you don't mind…"

The strange triangle reappeared in the sky. It swooped and slammed into her, a bar that hung down from it catching her in the waist, whisking her away. I then realised – after having got a good look at the object – that it was a glider, a type that was usually only found in nations to the south-west, but before I could get a really good look, to figure out _which_ nation, she was gone, flying high into the air and away, disappearing into the low clouds.

"She broke her promise," Hero muttered, but he didn't seem too annoyed.

"She didn't, actually, if you look at it in a certain light; she stayed where she was, but that glider took her away."

"Ugh… technicalities, technicalities…" He glanced at me. "At least we found another stone."

"Actually, I think the stone found us."

"Oh for…"

* * *

"How's your shoulder?"

The boy glanced at me, almost tiredly – if he could actually feel tired, I suppose. He was bare-chested, being warmed by the fire in the house's fireplace, a thick bandage coiled around his upper arm, right shoulder and neck. Apparently, due to the nature of Senka's magic and the boy's own body, he could not take red potion; granted, he probably never _really_ needed the healing liquid, but now that he did, it was hard on him, as he had to heal naturally.

"Hurts," he murmured. "But Impaz gave me herbs."

"You'll heal fine, if not slowly," I told him, and he nodded, slowly, eyes distant as he gazed into the flickering fire. "Now we have to focus on getting that stone."

Imp opened his mouth as if to say something, but he closed it, remaining silent. The sounds of the others outside filtered in, as they talked and ate; the boy and I were the only ones in Impaz's little home. He had been quiet ever since Hero and I had entered to inform everyone of Akilina's disappearance.

"What were you about to say?"

"It… I… am I really a sage?"

"I don't know, Imp," I replied. "You could be."

He shook his head. "If I am, I can't accept the power."

"Why not?"

"Sheik… think about it. Raisa told me that when she got the Ruby Shard, a voice told her that the stone was the other half to her soul. Let's just assume I am a sage. My body, then, is having to cope with the stress of one and a half souls, and it just about copes. If I accept the power of being a sage, and ultimately the other half of my soul… I doubt I could handle it… So I can't… Akilina or… or someone will have to kill me – it's the only way to obtain the power of the sage to defeat Xiomar."

* * *

Demi: Oh deary me... things just get more confusing, eh?

Ah, yes, competition!

Ne, this will seem very strange and most of you will probably ignore this, but… whatever. I will admit this – I'm losing inspiration, and I have come up with the ingenious plan of… fan-fanfiction! Haha! Basically, I'm going to be running a competition for… the next month or so, and your task, should you accept it, is to… write whatever the hell you want. Seriously, take any aspect of the Shadow-verse and mould it in your own hands. Like, you could write something that features Tsukiko as the main character, or you could write what really happened at the end of chapter 50 ("Don't Start") –snicker-. Whatever you want. Use a character, a 'hidden' scene, a Shadow character's past… or you could create your own character and put them in the Shadow-verse, write about how Sheik and Link react to them.

As with all competitions, there are rules. Rule 1 is simple: it must be one 'chapter'. You know, like, a oneshot, one installation. It can be as long as you please, and you don't have to 'finish' it (like, tie it off proper like) but it can't be multi-chapter, because it needs to be one submission. Which goes onto rule 2: only one submission per person. Rule 3: please credit me if you use Shadow-verse ideas or characters. Rule 4 isn't really a rule, but if anyone isn't sure about something or wishes to bounce something off me (as long as it doesn't hurt) then email me at the Shadow email.

I hope people do enter... there will be prizes... as soon as I figure them out. Remember, you have a month! Starting... NOW!


	67. 66: You Shouldn't Be Here

_Chapter no. :_66  
_Chapter title: _You Shouldn't **Be** Here  
_Story rating:_ T (should I change it?)  
_BETAed:_ **Unbetahed  
**_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 634  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 189,565  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews...  
_**JtheChosen1**  
**NinjaSheik**  
**OneDayDreamer  
****Aibu**  
**Lil' Miss Spookiness**  
**Ryukai-MJ**  
**sakurahanaalice**  
**Goddess of All Knowing-ness  
****Atsuko Uehara**  
_Soundtrack (to writing):  
_Ashlee Simpson  
_Notes:_ Okay, people haven't reacted well to the competition. Please. Don't feel that your writings aren't good or your style isn't 'like mine'. Don't be silleh, people. Just write, pleeeease. Not only will it make me a happy little halfling, but it'll inspire me - and give me an idea of what you _really_ think of Shadow. Just, please. Try, will ya? -pouts- I also forgot to add that Akilina is **The Weeping Eye**'s original character. Remember? I had that competition ages ago, and **TWE** and **stalwart vagabond** won? Let this be an inspiration to y'all. I keep my word.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**Remember, today is the tomorrow you stressed about yesterday**

* * *

It seems that the only times I feel truly relaxed and calm are the times when I'm enveloped within Hero's arms; relaxation, however, only truly comes when it is just Hero and I, alone, surrounded by silence. I unconsciously look forward to these moments, when I could let go, feel… feel as I should, if I hadn't been burdened with what I have been left.

No, not burdened; bringing the Sheikah back to righteousness was not a chore. It was indeed a duty, but not a chore.

Yet most days, even now, I wish that I didn't have to do it on my own.

Hero sighed softly in his sleep, grip tightening on me. We were outside, the embers of the campfire flickering beside us. The others were inside the patched up buildings, sleeping on makeshift beds; Hero and I, however, were still outside, even though it was early morning – a few hours before twilight hit.

Luckily, the night was cool without being cold and the weather was tranquil. We had each other and the dying fire to keep ourselves warm, and that was enough. As to why we were still outside, it was not because there was not enough room or beds for us, but because we had been talking, before falling into peaceful silence that was _supposed_ to lead into sleep.

Well, it worked for Hero, but not for me.

I don't know why I couldn't sleep. Part of me says it was because I wanted to savour the peaceful moment with him, but… I don't even know what the other part of me was telling me. I wanted to know, but the reason evaded me like a pale Gerudo. So… I just lay there, curled in his arms, enjoying the gentle breeze that whispered through the village every so often, trying to concentrate on it so it could lull me into sleep, however shallow.

Hero woke up slowly, just as the fire died, shifting to alleviated cramped limbs, rubbing his eyes tiredly and blinking at me sleepily, smiling softly.

"You still awake, or…?" he asked groggily.

"Still awake," I murmured, turning my gaze back to the still glowing coals. "Couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just… couldn't."

He sighed, resting his cheek on my unbound hair. "You think too much."

"And, according to Tsukiko, you think too little."

"Which is all too true, whenever you're around. I just leave the thinking to you."

"I know."

He chuckled. "I don't want you getting ill, though."

"I will be fine, Hero."

"Yeah, well… you say that, but… I'll be there to look after you." He kissed my hair, hands rubbing my back soothingly. "Always. Always and always." He paused to sigh. "Damnit, what time is it?"

"A little before dawn."

"Mm…" he groaned. "Have we been out here all night?"

"Yes."

"Best sleep I've had in ages."

I laughed breathlessly. "Only you would say something like that."

"I hope so," he replied, grinning cheekily. "I really hope I'm the only one who would say they've had the best sleep in ages after holding you all night." He didn't even wait for a reply, instead initiating a sweet kiss. "Mine, mine, mine, mine…" he mumbled in a childish voice, peppering kisses along the underside of my jaw.

"Cradle robber," I couldn't help but mutter.

He looked up at me, quirking an eyebrow. "Not my fault that I fell in love with you before I knew your age. You kept things under wraps… metaphorically and literally."

"Should I be angry at that shift of blame, or pretend to be?"

"Are you feeling okay? You've been incredibly… down-to-Hyrule recently."

"Is that bad?"

"No!" His eyes widened. "Very good, actually! I'm just… surprised."

"Why?"

"…It's just… different. When I first met you, you were really distant, and… well, even after a while, you were still… _not there_. And now, since Raun, since… uh, _that night_, you've been…" He sighed, frustrated. "You know what I mean."

I smiled gently. "All too well, Hero."

"Although… you still call me that."

"What can I say? It's grown on me. Besides… when I call you 'Link'-" Even _I_ felt the shiver cruise along his spine. "My point exactly."

"Alright, fine." He shrugged and pulled me closer. "I like it anyway. It's… distinctly you."

"Yes. Anyone else who calls you 'Hero' gets a rebuking."

"Hero."

"Imp, shut up!"

The boy, who had suddenly appeared the other side of the dying fire, grinned. "Point proven, Sheik-sempai. Gomen ne, if I'm intruding, but… I'm bored. Everyone's asleep."

"It's no problem, Imp," I murmured.

"If you're staying, light the fire again?"

Imp nodded, and, within moments, the fire sprung to life.

Hero gawped. "How in the name of Din did you do that?"

"I asked them nicely."

"Them?"

"The fire sprites. Don't tell me you don't know about them."

Hero said nothing.

"Ugh. Every element has servants – sprites. They are the elements themselves. Look closely into the fire. Do you see dancing shapes?"

Hero leant in somewhat, eyes narrowed. I did also, but it didn't take too much effort to spot darker spots leaping about within the fire.

"Sheikah have always been close with the spiritual world, and sprites are no exception. Senka-san told me once that whilst the warriors of the tribe used physical force, the others depended on the help of others, meaning they were more in tune with the elemental sprites. The priestesses more specifically."

"The Sheikah had priests?"

"No, _priestesses_," Imp stressed.

"Our people felt that females would be more in tune with the gods, as most of our deities _are_ female; also, most males weren't into such a life," I added. "All males were warriors, joined with the majority of females, though a few stayed behind to serve."

Hero nodded thoughtfully. "Hyrule only has one priest, and he's servant to all the gods."

"See, that never works," Imp muttered. "And… not to offend, but I doubt he's even real. He may be religious, but I doubt he can truly hear _all_ the gods. This is why the sages were established."

"Really?"

Imp glanced at me. "He needs some serious education."

"Says one of them."

"Them?"

"Sage."

"Oh…" Imp suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"We'll figure something out," I told him gently, sending a look up at Hero to make sure he didn't question the situation.

Imp smiled hesitantly.

* * *

It was just after daybreak that the messenger eagle arrived. It was a small surprise to see the Royal crest adorning the envelope's seal, but I suppose I should have been expecting some form of communication from Her Highness, as the last time a message had passed between us was just before we left Raun – nearly a week ago.

As strange as it sounds, my body lost all warmth as soon as I stood; I don't know whether it was to do with my sight landing on the symbol of the Hyrule monarchy, or for the fact that Hero's arm had slipped from my waist and his weight against my side disappeared. The others, who were also sat around the newly-awakened fire eating a breakfast composed of bread and soup, looked up with astonishment; although, granted, Imp looked more suspicious than the others.

I sat back down, envelope grasped in my hand, sighing as Hero resettled against me, perching his chin on my shoulder to read the letter with me.

It read:

_Wherever you may be, I need you to return to me. There are urgent matters afoot, many of which concern Link. The mission is not complete – but I have things that must be dealt with before you continue. I'm pleased with your report, friend, but I worry about you yourself. I must ask you return to me as soon as you return to Hyrule – or as soon as you receive this._

"What does it say, Sheik-sempai?" Imp asked.

"I have to go to the Castle," I replied, sighing softly. "I must see Her Highness."

"I am coming with you."

I looked up at Imp, sharply. "No, it is too dangerous."

"Sempai!" He simply laughed. "He can do nothing against me. Besides… it's about time I met the sovereign of Hyrule."

"Just let him go with you, Sheik…" Hero murmured, nuzzling my cheek. "I'd rather you had someone with you, than you going there alone, since I can't go with you."

"But you need to be careful of that bitch. She'll be out there, waiting for Imp," Lyall reminded.

"Che," the boy tutted, crossing his arms, pouting. "She ruined my kimono."

"Not ruined, young one," Impaz said softly. "I have mended it for you, and most of the blood is gone from the fabric. Funny how red potion can aid materials too. If you are going to see Princess Zelda, I would change – you look nice in that ratty old thing-" She gestured to the plain black robe that Imp wore when we first met him. "But you looked stunning in that kimono. Best put on a show for the lords and ladies of Hyrule, and to stick two fingers up at that prat, Isidor."

Imp glanced at me. "You know, I can see the family resemblance. It's faint, but it's there." He then turned his attention to Lyall. "Onii-san, could you help me?"

"I can try. I'm not exactly skilled in the art of robes," the werewolf muttered.

"I know. I'll direct you. I trust you. Please?"

Lyall sighed and nodded, standing and helping the boy up, frowning slightly when Imp hissed in discomfort; my fellow Sheikah waved it off, and, with Lyall, he entered Impaz's home. Silence soon enveloped us, filled only by the occasional sounds of spoons scraping bowls and the slosh of liquid. These sounds seemed to become background noise, as my concentration was set on the letter.

I don't know, but there was something about that letter that just got me… anxious. There was something… _not right_ with the letter. I couldn't and can't explain it, but I just got this… I can't explain it – my gut feeling, I suppose.

"You're going to burn a hole in that paper."

I looked up to see Ilia looking at me, smiling sweetly, albeit somewhat worried.

"What's up?" Hero asked, looking down at me.

I sighed. "I don't know. There's something not right with this."

"With what?"

"The letter."

"What do you mean?" Ashei asked.

With a shake of my head, I sighed again. "I don't know. I just… have this… _feeling_."

"Ah…" Hero's brow was furrowed. "I've spent enough time with you to realise that when you get a bad feeling, it's usually correct, meaning there _is _something to worry about."

"Is that a Sheikah thing?" Ilia questioned.

"No, just a Sheik thing," Hero replied, smiling somewhat.

"Oh… is it a _really_ bad feeling, Sheik?"

I shrugged noncommittally, averting my gaze to the letter.

"You should eat."

"I'm not hungry, Hero," I told him, in a very monotone voice.

"Gods, this _must_ be serious." His tone was incredulous, and wasn't entirely serious. "Sheik, I'm telling you as your mate that you should eat. If not now, then later."

"Later. I will eat later, if that _appeases_ you."

"It does. Very much," he huffed. "I'll hold you to that, Sheik. I haven't seen you eat since… since we were in Ordon. I worry."

"Too much," I muttered.

"Nah, just enough."

I sighed heavily. "Hero, I assure you that I am _fine_. You need not worry. If you _insist_ on worrying, either keep your worrying for another time when it is deemed acceptable by me, or worry silently in your mind, where I cannot hear it or be pestered by it. Are we clear?"

When I received no answer, I glanced at him.

"Gods be damned, Hero – _stop pouting_."

* * *

Castle Town seemed to freeze in time when we arrived – 'we' being Imp and I. Everyone stopped their morning chores and duties to stare openly at the two Sheikah who entered their town; some even darted into shops to notify shopkeepers of our arrival. Mothers clutched their children and men stood their ground – _typical_.

"Typical," I heard Imp mutter. The paper umbrella was clutched in his hands, resting on his uninjured shoulder. "So typical. I'm disappointed. Really, I am. I feel sorry for you, having to deal with this whenever you enter."

"I don't come through the front door," I replied, quietly, as we moved past the central fountain, people parting to allow us passage.

"Ah, back door, eh?" His grin assured me that he was not _just_ talking about entering Castle Town.

I grunted, and frowned heavily when guards placed their long spears in an 'X' shape, blocking our path. Xiomari guards, they had to be, even though they bore the Hylian eagle on their armour – the white eyes gave them away.

"Sheikah, leave," one hissed.

"Like hell."

"Imp, quiet," I hushed him. Turning back to the guards, I said loudly, "I am the Princess' aid and messenger. You _will_ allow me passage, and you will allow my brother to pass with me, as he also has business with Her Highness." When they made not move to let us go, I scowled even more.

One of the guards glanced at his partner almost fearfully. It was then that I noticed his eyes had a tinge of colour in them; he _was_ Hylian, then. He had obviously been picked to guard with Xiomaran as he resembled one – pale skin, dark hair, pale eyes…

"Tulo, let them pass," I heard an unforgettable voice command from behind me.

Turning, I saw – "Hero…" I couldn't help but hiss.

* * *

Demi: -le gasp- Link is in Castle Town? What is he thinking? -theatrical fainting-

And again, I plead, do consider the writing challenge... no, I haven't changed the name to make it more appealing. Totally. Just like Link doesn't make Sheik walk in front of him so to stare at his arse. Totally.


	68. 67: Snap

_Chapter no. :_67  
_Chapter title: _Snap  
_Story rating:_ T (should I change it?)  
_BETAed:_ **Betahed with love **(by the wife, y'see)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 665  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 192,442  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews...  
_**NinjaSheik**  
**MyraHellsing**  
**Malvoint69**  
**Aibu**  
**Ryukai-MJ**  
**Mairu - The Lost Sheikah**  
**Goddess of All Knowing-ness**  
**Atsuko Uehara**  
**Manaxsavior**  
**Lil' Miss Spookiness**  
**OneDayDreamer  
****sakurahanaalice**  
**stalwart vagabond  
****Silver Volken Raven**  
_Soundtrack (to writing):  
_Radio 1 (lol)  
_Notes:_ Ooooh. Demi has been writing her socks off, she has, she has. It's the only thing I could do, though. Went to Wales for the half week, and then internet failed. Goddamnit. Anyhoo. Things get moving this chapter. Well, I think. I cannay remember. I've written too much. bleh.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:_  
**"I'm not a baby - I'm a tumour."** _(okay, so it is quite irrelevant, but I went and saw Hellboy II last week and I lubbed it. Nuada kicks arse, and is rather bishe-ly smexi. And I just lub Abe -fishboyhug-)_

* * *

"Hero…" I couldn't help but hiss. He continued to walk towards me, ignoring people's shocked gasps, mutters and stares. "What are you doing here?"

He was scowling – _heavily_ – which meant something bad had happened in the brief amount of time we had been gone from my village. We had been gone no more than an hour or so, as we had taken a detour to Kakariko Village to collect some potions. I was not only curious, but anxious – why was he in Castle Town, when he was supposed to be _dead_?

He was truly a 'dead man walking', I suppose.

"They attacked."

My blood froze.

"N-Nani?" Imp asked, eyes wide.

"A group of Xiomaran came into the village, not long after you left." He was now standing beside me, and it was then that I noticed a darkening bruise gracing his cheekbone. "Came bursting in, weapons drawn and everything. If Raisa hadn't have been with Ilia…"

"What do you mean?"

"Ilia was near the entrance. She would have been…" he trailed off, shaking with anger. "Not to mention… Impaz."

"What of her?" I asked, fearfully, unconsciously taking a step closer to him.

"She is unharmed. Lyall protected her, but she seemed to be their main target." He paused. "Enough's enough, Sheik. Playing dead isn't aiding us – it's only giving them the courage to attack so ruthlessly and directly. I'm here to show Zelda I'm still alive, give my people hope, and to tell her everything."

"Hero-"

"-Is right," Imp finished, looking me in the eye. "This has gone on too long. Time to establish our grounds."

"You can't…" I pleaded, turning back to Hero. "You know perfectly well I am under Blood Oath to Her Highness. She _will_ side with them, meaning that I… if you make yourself an enemy of the Crown, you become my enemy, no matter how much I loathe that thought and action."

He just smiled. "Trust me."

"I always do – and I always hate it."

* * *

"What the…?"

It would have been amusing to see Isidor lost for words – but I was in no mood at that point in time to be amused.

Her Highness stood quickly from her seat on the throne, eyes wide; Isidor followed, more slowly, jaw working as if he were chewing the air, or munching on words, which he couldn't regurgitate.

"Sheik?" she asked sharply, fearfully looking between Imp, Hero and I. "Explain. Now!"

"There's nothing to explain, Zelda," Hero answered, standing tall beside me. "I'm not dead. I was. But I was brought back."

"By whom? How?"

"Imp, and a little fire power," he replied, gesturing to my fellow Sheikah, who was stood on my other side. "See, Zelda, I would leave introductions to Sheik, but I suppose he's not allowed to speak unless spoken to, eh?"

Her Highness and I both bristled.

"Now see here-" Isidor began, but Hero cut him off.

"Can it, Xiomaran."

I looked at Hero. He was angry. Angrier than I had seen him for a long time. It was… frightening. His brow was tilted down dangerously over his beautiful blue eyes – which were narrowed and glinting viciously – and his jaw was incredibly clenched, upper lip almost curled in a snarl, making him seem even more wolf-like.

But he was still so beautiful.

"This boy – yes, _boy_ – here, is Imp. He's a Sheikah. Yup, another one. One who was, coincidentally, imprisoned by darling Isidor over there."

Her Highness' stare whipped to the Xiomari Prince.

"Imprisoned since birth, alone with countless other Sheikah. Repeatedly abused and finally got out of there… two months ago? I can't remember, but not that long ago." He paused. "There are so many things you don't know, Zelda, _so many things_."

"Why don't I know such things?" She looked at me. "Sheik?"

"I'm not tattling, Zelda, but he didn't tell you because he felt it was the right thing to do. It would endanger you or us or Hyrule as a whole, or your treaty with Xiomar or whatever. Whatever his reasons were and are, I stand by him one hundred per-cent, but now I think it's time to act. I've just come from a battle, actually."

"Battle? With whom?"

"His warriors." Hero pointed directly at Isidor. "Zelda, _he's_ the enemy. He's fooling you, wriggling his way into Hyrule whilst he takes out anyone who has crossed them in the past, or crosses them _now_. Sheikah especially. Ordon was taken over a month ago by one of his warlords, and Raun was enslaved by another warlord who himself is being enslaved. Countless people have been killed – you're housing a murderer. I should know. I was killed by one of his men."

There was a small pause. "Isidor?"

"My sweet, this can't be the Great Hero – he must be a fake, a shapeshifter of some type, brought along to make you seem a _fool_, and to seek revenge by that Sheikah there. Of course I am not some murderer! How _could _I?"

"Very easily. Not everyone is as innocent as they appear to be."

"Even you, Hero?" the Xiomari Prince challenged.

Hero scowled. "Even me. Hey, I mean, if we're going by the eyes of society…" He reached for my hand, and brought it to his lips; he kissed my knuckles gently, all the while, his gaze locked with mine. "I'm quite corrupted."

"Disgusting…" Isidor sneered.

Imp laughed loudly. "Oh, says you, Isidor-_darling­. _Tell me, how many little boys and girls _have_ you sodomised and raped? And we won't even go onto the… bedroom antics of your men… I mean, heck, there's rape, homosexuality and incest up on top of that list. Ooh, cos that bodes well with the gods, doesn't it?"

"Silence, _boy_. You are a liar, and delusional. Run back to your mother."

"Oh I would, but… you killed her, remember?"

Isidor was obviously about to say something, but a fierce, sharp cry of "_Fiend!"_ cut him off. The shout was clearly feminine, and it rebounded off the walls of the throne room. It would have taken me a while to recognise the shriek, but I didn't need to use the voice to put a name on the shouter – simply turning around sufficed.

It was Narboora, flanked by Yunara and another Gerudo by the name of Celya, who was, in a sense, third in command. They marched up the long carpet, followed by scrabbling soldiers, who were trying to stop them; a fierce glare from Celya stopped them in their tracks, shuddering at the deep slashed scars on her cheek.

"Link?" Narboora asked, incredulously. She raced up to him, embracing him tightly. "Gods, you _are_ alive."

"Gerudo, this is not your place and we-"

"Xiomaran, I would advise you to shut your _mouth_!" Narboora hissed. "This _is_ my place, and also the place of my sisters." She looked at Her Highness. "Princess Zelda, I apologise for the abrupt entrance, but I bear you a message; you can no longer count the desert people as an ally."

"What? What is the meaning of this?"

"As a leader yourself, Princess, I'm sure you can understand that desperate times call for desperate measures. As I recall, you surrendered to those thieves of Twilight to make sure your people were saved from death. Although – and I say this as kindly as I can – you _did_ leave _my_ people to _die_ in that desert. Back on subject, however, I cannot stand by a murderer and a fool; the latter being _you_, _Your Highness_. We have been attacked numerous times, but this last attack – which happened only last night – has made me come to the conclusion that… that… oh, what was it? Yunara, I said something rather good last night…"

"'_Allowing such an infamously vile nation to reside beside the power of the Crown demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic'_, if I remember correctly," Yunara replied, grinning. "Other things were, of course, said, but I don't think they would aid the situation."

Narboora turned back to Her Highness. "We have lost many, Princess, and I cannot afford to lose more. If another attack is launched, we _will _fight to the death, and if need be, counter. You have been warned."

"So this will indeed turn into a war…" came a mutter from behind.

"Ooh, isn't the party starti- Ka-chan?" Imp exclaimed with surprise. Indeed, the white haired hawk was walking calmly towards us, amber eyes narrowed, but tranquil. "What are you doing here?"

"Imp…" Kamau hugged the boy tightly as soon as he was in range, burying his nose in silver strands. "So good to see you…" He stood straight. "I am unsure whether I should be surprised about your presence here Link, Sheik."

"Oh, don't be surprised by our presence, but do be surprised by our _reason_," Hero replied.

"Sheik, why _are_ you here?" Narboora asked.

"Old Kakariko was apparently attacked. I was not present, as I was on my way here… I was summoned…" I told her quietly. Her expression turned to utter shock. "Impaz is fine, she is okay."

"Good… good…"

"And why are you here, Ka-chan?" Imp asked.

Kamau's wings twitched. "I am merely a messenger. Your Highness, I come with a message from the Parliament of Raun."

"Parliament?" Her Highness repeated. "You are now a democracy?"

"Indeed, Your Highness. But the message I bear is simple: the people of Raun have decided to rise up against the power of Xiomar, and if Hyrule continues to support Xiomari forces, we will fight you too. Do you accept these terms?"

"N-No I do not!" Her Highness insisted. "Hyrule is currently talking peace with Xiomar and I have no reason to suspect-"

"Zelda, you have two nations about to wage war with you, saying they have been attacked on many occasions by Xiomar," Hero cut in. "Your own _aid_ is insulted and abused, even in your presence, and the Great Hero – not meaning to brag, but I _was_ chosen by the _gods_ – the Great Hero telling you that he was _killed_ and continuously attacked by Xiomari force. Please see sense. Or, look me in the eye and tell me you believe Isidor."

It was then I noticed a flicker in Her Highness' eyes. It was… like a passing haze; as if she suddenly, for a brief moment in time, lost focus or sight. But as quickly as it came, it was gone, and she returned to normal.

"I believe Isidor, Link. Does this mean you declare war on your own country, on your own gods, too?"

"I don't declare war on my gods," Hero replied. "But yes, I will fight against Hyrule if it supports Xiomar."

"Then Hyrule no longer sees the Gerudo, Raun… and the Great Hero as allies. Be gone from this castle."

I was in shock. I was in utter shock. This was _not _Her Highness. She would not act like this – not at all. She especially wouldn't brush the Hero off like that…

"Your friends, also, are deemed enemies and will be captured if seen," Her Highness continued, further strengthening my belief that… that…

Isidor was controlling her.

The Gerudo were the first to leave, sending harsh glares at Her Highness and Isidor. Kamau and Imp followed; yet just as I was about to step away from the throne with Hero, I was stopped.

"Sheik." I tensed as she addressed me. "You will remain here."

My body froze as the mark on my neck prickled with magic. Hero stopped a little way away from me, turning with a frown when he realised I wasn't with him. Imp also turned, singular eye wide with confusion.

"Sheik will not leave this castle unless I say so," Her Highness told Hero, coldly.

"Oh, he will – he's coming with me."

"Hero…" I murmured, warningly.

I merely received a flash of hot pain that coursed along my spine from my neck that sent me to my knees, as my legs buckled. I heard numerous shouts of my name, distantly.

"Really?" I heard Isidor sneer. "The Sheikah is under Blood Oath – he belongs to the Crown."

Hero growled, before muttering, "Oh, I knew I was forgetting something."

I heard him move towards me; I couldn't see, as I'd clenched my eyes shut. I felt his cool hands cup my cheeks, tilting my face up, before his lips found mine. I whimpered as more pain gushed through my body, and fell against him, feeling his body tense at the sound of my discomfort. His arms wrapped around me tightly, and as soon as I felt fingers sweep over the scalding Oath mark on my neck, the pain faded, easing into almost blissful warmth, which trickled through my veins until I was slumped totally against him, my lips still against his.

"Sorted…" he murmured against my mouth, bringing the hand that was pressed against my neck away from my body, holding it up for me to see; black… ink dripped from his fingers, the Triforce glowing on his hand. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Did you not hear me?" Her Highness demanded. "He will _not_ leave this castle!"

I felt no pain this time. Hero helped me up – my legs felt as if the bones had been removed – and aided me towards the others, and towards the door. We passed Imp and Kamau, and were just about to pass a worried-looking Narboora when my legs finally gave out again. I grunted in frustration, but Hero had a good hold of me, and kept me standing.

"Come on," Narboora whispered. "We'll get you to the fortress – it's nearer and safer."

"Sheikah, get back here!" I heard Isidor yell.

"You will regret this – all of you! Especially you, Sheik! Betrayer. You will be classed as a failure and you will shame your people if you exit this room!" Her Highness- no, _Isidor_ threatened.

I looked over my shoulder at the two royals. "Princess, I say this with the greatest possible respect... zip your howling screamer."

* * *

I don't remember anything from that point on. One moment, Hero is carrying me out of the throne room, the next… I'm waking up slowly, surrounded by softness and spicy air. My body felt so groggy, so lax, my mind clouded; I felt almost drunk, my world unsteady and out of focus.

But I could tell one thing for certain – there was no one in the room where I lay. I could hear distant sounds of the fortress (I knew I was there by the atmosphere) but there was no one near. No Hero, no Imp, no Narboora…

"Just me," someone familiar whispered in my ear.

"Raka…" I whispered, before wincing at the sound of my own voice.

"Here." A glass of water materialised in front of my eyes. "Drink. You've been asleep for a few days now. Your voice is worse than Zant's."

I slowly sat up, and grimaced; my body was so stiff and sore – I really _did_ feel like I had lain still for days. Grasping the glass, I pulled it to my lips, realising that Raka was using magic to help me hold it when I become conscious of the fact that it weighed the same as a feather. I, almost greedily, gulped down the water, sighing when Raka refilled it; I drank until I could drink no more.

"Better?"

"Stop being caring, Raka – it's not becoming of you," I told him, voice still strained and rusty. "Where… have I really been asleep for days?"

Raka eased me back onto the soft pillows. "Yep. Hero's been worrying his ballbags off."

"How many days?"

"Five."

I groaned.

"Yeah, I know. That's bad," Raka said, with a clear grin in his voice. "As I said, Hero's going crazy."

"Where is he?"

"I dunno. I keep an eye on _you_, and not him."

"He's in Kakariko."

I looked over to the doorway, to see Imp smiling gently at me. I tried to smile back, but I couldn't; I felt so drowsy, as if I had been drugged. He noticed this and moved over to me quickly, kneeling beside the mattress; his hand darted out to brush against my forehead.

"You're hot," he murmured.

"So are you," Raka replied; I knew he was smirking smugly.

"Cheese, Raka – _cheese_. And now is not the time." He looked back at me. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've slept a whole week crushed between two heated Gorons whilst in the Shadow Temple during a solar eclipse," I rasped.

"That bad, huh? Link-sama will be back soon, Sheik-sempai; he's gone to check on the others and then Impaz."

"I… thought you said he was in Kakariko…"

Imp nodded. "Everyone was moved to Kakariko Village for safety, Ordonians included. The Gorons are keeping guard. Impaz is still in the village, guarded by Lyall and a troupe of Gerudo."

"Thank the gods…" I murmured tiredly. "If they dared to attack whilst Impaz was with others, I… she will never leave that place, no one can make her. She was born there, she says she will die there…" My eyes lost focus. "I hope it's not soon, and I hope with my whole soul that it's not to Xiomari hands. If she is… I will kill Isidor with my bare hands…"

* * *

Demi: ohhhhh deary me. Deary deary me. Deary _deary_ me.

Whatever. Review you homos...apiens.


	69. 68: Too Strong

_Chapter no. :68_  
_Chapter title: _Too Strong  
_Story rating:_ T (should I change it?)  
_BETAed:_ **Betahed with love **(by the wife, y'see)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 665  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 192,442  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews...  
_**Lil' Miss Spookiness**  
**JtheChosen1**  
**Shadow Hylian**  
**burn to ashe**  
**Wolf93**  
**NinjaSheik**  
**Aibu**  
**Atsuko Uehara**  
**Crimson-luma**  
**Silver Volken Raven**  
**Ryukai-MJ**  
**Manaxsavior**  
**Malvoint69**  
**sakurahanaalice**  
_Soundtrack (to writing):  
_Radio 1 (lol)  
_Notes:_ Back t'school. Urgh. God does it suck. Oh well, last year - wahoo!  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it? (Guess, bitches, guess!):  
_**"Uh, I dunno what's goin' on... heh heh heh... I was backstage... uh... having a wank. -grin-"**

* * *

Gradually, over the next few days, I got worse.

My health deteriorated at a sure pace; at first, as you know, I simply slept, but then headaches began to plague me – I felt as if a Goron had mistaken my brains for rocks, and so had begun to feast on them (not unlikely, for the fact I _had_ been comatose for nearly a week beforehand). With the headaches came dizziness and more drowsiness, along with nausea if I sat up or stood. Eventually, all gave way to a deep, disturbingly potent, yet strange fever.

Hero was with me from the night I woke up from my five-day sleep, after returning from Kakariko ("_The day I actually leave your side, you wake up – __typical__.")_, and refused to leave me, meaning he usually ended up falling asleep next to my bed on the mountain of pillows he had been given – if he ever gave into sleep, that is. All through the days, his _expression_ worsened, and his stubbornness over not leaving my side became stronger.

I had had fevers before, but those were caused by the illnesses of the desert, something every Gerudo suffered at least once in her lifetime. Those fevers make you incredibly delirious and you hallucinate; if you're lucky, the hallucinations are pleasant. Yet this fever was different. I was aware of everything that went on, as if I was perfectly healthy, but I _felt_ as though I should have been in a dreamland.

I simply stayed quiet, eyes constantly hooded, skin constantly slick with sweat, constantly suffering in silence.

"Shouldn't he eat something?" I heard Hero whisper one morning.

"You know what they say – feed a cold, starve a fever," Narboora replied, just as softly. "He'll be fine, Link. You said so yourself that he hasn't been eating or sleeping well recently; that's a recipe for disaster, particularly with the stuff you two get up to – and I don't mean that as a sexual hint." She sighed. "Not only that, Link, but he's been through a lot. He pined for you for a year, then everything's hunky-dory, but then you die – oops, no, you're back again. Everyone wants to kill him, and now he's been rejected by his Princess, his Blood Swearer; not to mention other things that Sheik never talks about, because he's a tricky bastard. He's been through a lot. Let him ride this out, let him rest. Just be there for him."

"You have to admit, though… what he said to Zelda before he blacked out…" Hero let out a low whistle. "I'm so proud of him. I was getting… _pissed off_ with him defending Zelda's actions and Zelda bossing him about like that."

"Such is the life of a Sheikah, I'm afraid, Link. They're a naturally submissive race, and Sheik had to follow orders. As you saw, Blood Oath forces Sheikah to follow orders, no matter how much they might loathe it."

"The pain he was in was caused by the Oath?"

"Mm hm."

"Then why did he…?"

"Why did he agree to be sworn? Because it's… well, I suppose it's a primal instinct to serve _someone_, Link; I think all Sheikah have… _had_ it. Also, Sheikah were meant to serve the Royal Family – when Zelda saved Sheik, he felt it was the right thing to do."

"She saved him?"

"You didn't know?"

"No…"

"Oh… It happened just after Twilight settled over most of the land. Ordon and Faron, I don't think, had been taken. Sheik was injured severely by monsters, and he found refuge in the Castle, eventually finding himself in Zelda's room. She tended to his wounds, hiding him from the guards; in repayment, he placed himself under her leadership; it also gave her strength, being bonded. Also, I suppose he felt it was his duty to serve her, to prove to the people of this time that Sheikah are good, that they serve the Royal Family, that they _serve good_."

"He doesn't need to prove anything," Hero murmured; I heard him moved closer to me, and stroke my damp face.

"Mm… I think that's something you need to tell him, and assure him of. Send for me when he wakes up – he can have another shot of potion, see if that does him any good."

"Okay."

I remained still, eyes closed. I had realised quickly that if I kept still, I generated less body heat, and therefore felt cooler and better. However, it had its downsides; most of the time, people assumed I was asleep… although, it was an upside _sometimes_.

"Hero…" I rasped; my voice was still extremely raw, throat dry and tender.

"Mm? Oh, I thought you were asleep… _again_. Do you want a drink?"

I shook my head slowly. "No… How is Impaz?"

"She's fine; worried about you, though. There've been no attacks on Old Kakariko, according to Lyall."

"And Kakariko Village?"

"They're all okay and safe."

I sighed, smiling gently when Hero placed his cool palm on my burning forehead. "You…"

"I, what?"

"You need to… carry on, Hero."

"What?"

"You can't hang around here for any longer; the…" I fell into a coughing fit. "The Xiomaran are still out there, ahead of us."

"Sheik, I'm not leaving you like this! You look half dead!"

"Thanks."

"An amazingly beautiful half-dead person, but a half-dead person nonetheless. The bags under your eyes? Nearly as bad as Imp's."

"You're really not making me feel better," I muttered, coughing somewhat.

"Ah, damn, I'm failing as a boyfriend, then." He grinned down at me. "Seriously, Sheik, I'm not leaving you. Especially with you ill; and since it's your fault…"

"My fault?"

"Yeah. I told you that you were gonna get ill if you didn't eat, or sleep. And guess what? You're ill."

"Never would have thought it…"

"Nah… wait there one moment, will you?" He began to move away.

"I don't-" I broke off into more coughs. "I don't think I have a choice in the matter."

I watched him murmur to a Gerudo guard, who was stood beside the doorway – obviously asking her to fetch Narboora – before he turned back to me, smiling reassuringly.

"I look that bad, huh?" I asked attempting to smile back.

"You're the most beautiful ill person I've ever seen. But I never want to see you like this. Ever again."

* * *

_It was a face. A horrifying face staring at me through the mist. Her honey eyes, ringed with dripping black ink, were wide – wide with excitement, with adrenaline. She was in the midst of a hunt, and she was loving it, so much so that her grin was monstrously large… _

_And when she smiled wider, two curved lines on her cheeks – running from the corners of her mouth to the hinge of her jaw – widened, straining against tight stitches; it was incredibly macabre, incredibly disturbing._

"_Where oh where __**are**__ you?" she whispered gleefully, giggling. Shaking her head from side to side as she looked around, she continued to cackle, shaggy black tipped-copper hair swinging from the twin tails; it gave her an even more crazed look. "You can't hide from __**me**__. __**I**__ will find you! Marks my words, you silly little man, I __**will**__ find you! Can't hide from __**me**__. Can't hide from me…"_

_She giggled even louder, a laugh that was incredibly child-like – very mellifluous. She drifted out of view suddenly, disappearing into the fog…_

"_Can't hide from…" She burst into my vision once more, laughing maniacally, the stitches on her cheeks bursting open, widening her smile to a horrifying length, blood pouring down her ink-stained cheeks. "__**Me!**__"_

* * *

I jolted awake, shooting into a sitting position, and straight into warm arms. Shock ran through me for the briefest moment, where I was rigid, eyes wide, unseeing. It wasn't until my embracer spoke that the shock fled.

"Hush, it was just a bad dream, Sheik…" It was Narboora's soothing voice that I heard; I had been expecting Hero, in the back of my mind. "Hush now, I'm here…"

I sighed heavily, burying my face in her warm neck as my eyes burned with hot tears; if they were caused by the horror of the nightmare or by the shame of being so disturbed by a _dream_… I don't know, but I began to cry nonetheless, my back shuddering with small sobs.

Narboora held me tight with one arm, hand cradling the back of my head, and with her other hand, she rubbed soothing circles around my spine, all the while whispering calming words in a gentle voice, one that probably couldn't be heard by anyone except me, if there was anyone else in the room.

But suddenly, there was; Hero came rushing into the room.

"Sheik? Sheik? What's… what's wrong?" he asked, having moved quickly towards me; he climbed onto the bed and carded his fingers through my hair, leaning in close. "Sheik?"

I tried to calm my breathing. I didn't want Hero to see me crying like this, so upset by a hallucination; Narboora had seen me overcome by most emotions already, and crying was nothing new, so I suppose I didn't care. But with Hero…

"Link, leave him for a moment," Narboora advised when Hero tried to pull me into his arms. "Just give him a moment. He's just woken up."

"It was a dream?"

I cringed; I suppose Narboora felt it against her neck.

"Yes. A dream, a nightmare, a hallucination – whatever you want to call it. But it's disturbed him, so let's just give him a little time to calm himself."

He continued to comb through my hair, fingers dragging across my scalp with just enough pressure to soothe and for me to actually concentrate on.

"Yu, get some fresh water, and another bowl of water with a cloth," I heard Narboora whisper.

"No, no…" I murmured. "I… I'm fine now… I'm okay." I pushed away from her, wobbled, and fell into Hero's arms. "Just…"

Hero pressed a kiss to my temple. "It's to cool you down a bit, Sheik… you're still quite hot." I nodded. "Just take deep breaths, yeah? Breathe easy – I'm here…"

I nodded again.

"You have no idea how scary it is to hear your scream echoing through stone walls to me…" he mumbled; it was then that I realised how tightly he was holding onto me, and couldn't help but sigh, slumping against him more – I didn't have enough energy to return the embrace. "I thought… oh gods, I don't even want to remember what I thought… You get a thrill out of scaring me, don't you?"

"You got me…" I murmured weakly, closing my eyes, but opening them soon after, when I saw her horrifying face again.

'_I'm on it, Sheik,_' I heard Raka growl in the back on my mind. _'Don't worry_.'

Suddenly, Hero was gently dabbing my forehead with a damp cloth; slowly, it lulled me back to into a slumber, one that wasn't peaceful, but wasn't as nightmarish as previously.

"I'm sorry for leaving you…" I heard Hero say softly, just as I was falling asleep. "But don't you dare leave me."

* * *

"_Sheik!_"

His cry broke me from my sleep suddenly. My eyes snapped open to see an extremely unfamiliar face looming over me, white eyes boring into mine with unmistakable sadistic-glee. His hands pinned my shoulders to the bed, but I couldn't have escaped if I had tried; the nightmare had drained me, and the fever had not left me – I didn't even have enough energy to react to the panic rising in my chest.

In the distance, I could hear the sounds of metal clanging against metal, accompanied by screams of anger, frustration and pain; I couldn't hear Hero's voice anymore.

"Prepare to die, Sheikah," the Xiomari man sat atop me hissed, grinning all the while.

"Well, he's not prepared, so…" An arrow was suddenly lodged in the Xiomaran's temple. "You die instead."

Hero appeared in my line of vision, shoving the dead man off of me and scooping me up, cradling me to his chest. I was quickly assaulted by the stench of blood, and actually felt it against my skin, as it soaked through my loose trousers; Hero was _covered_ in the red liquid, large splashes patching his clothing and armour – it was even flecked on his face.

"Hero…?" I began to ask, but I fell into a fit of coughs as the air seemed to get thicker.

"It's okay…"

He placed me on the floor, propping me against the back wall, before hurrying back to the doorway and slamming the door shut, and shoving the rarely used deadbolt into its resting place. Then, he moved around to the side of the bed nearest to me and pushed it against the door, flipping it vertically so it blocked the entrance. He didn't stop there; the desk, dresser and _everything else_ in the room was pushed against the door.

"Hero, things are obviously not okay…!" I said as loudly as I could, although it turned out not to be _that_ loud; about the same volume as someone speaking normally. "T-Tell me…!"

He moved back over to me, rummaging in one of his pouches as he walked. He pulled out the large hammer he had obtained in Death Mountain and, stopping in front of the very wall I was propped against, he swung it, creating a large, gaping hole; I shielded my face weakly with my arm, coughing again as sandy air blew into the room.

Hero picked me up again, slinging me onto his back, before running out into the desert, right into the darkness of the Haunted Wastelands.

"Hero…" I whimpered faintly into his ear. "What… What is going on? Tell me… _now_…!"

"Corentin." Was all he said.

"An attack?"

"Yeah. They're for us. Too strong…"

I nuzzled his neck, with affection and reassurance. He sighed, but said nothing else - he just kept running.

* * *

I don't know how, but Hero managed to find Din's Temple without calling the mysterious red poe. I had fallen asleep some time during the trek through the desert, and awoke to see the golden pyramid rising up in the distance, illuminated by the rising sun.

Hero was tired. No, _exhausted_. It was clear as he stumbled down the stone steps into the main chamber of the temple, nearly slipping in the water when we got to the bottom.

The heat in the temple should have made me feel worse, and make him feel worse as well, but it seemed to ease my sickness somewhat. Hero placed me gently on the watery floor, before falling harshly to his knees, slumping forward and panting, sucking in air as if he had not breathed for days.

I reached over to him and coaxed him closer to me, not making a sound of discomfort when he curled up on my chest, trembling as he tried to relax his body and calm his overworked muscles. He also felt extremely hot, and I wondered if he had caught my illness.

"Feel… okay?" he panted.

"Don't speak, Hero…" I murmured. "Just…" I cleared my throat when I felt coughs build up in my chest. "Just rest."

He nodded against my bare chest, breathing calmed down a little. After a while, he stopped shaking as well; he just laid still, curled up on me.

"We're losing, Sheik…" he muttered bitterly. "We're losing."

"No we're not, Hero."

"We are, Sheik," he insisted. "We only _just_ saved Old Kakariko, we've been branded enemies by _Zelda_, Isidor is comfortably nestled in Hyrule Castle, the Gerudo Fortress has been… _obliterated_… you're… you're…" I felt him shiver. "We're running and hiding! We're hiding in a _triangle_! In a _desert_! The Great Hero is being successfully hunted! Sod Ganondorf, the _god of darkness_ – one bitch of a goddamn prince makes the Hero of the gods a coward!"

"Because he's been hit where it hurts most," I murmured.

"Don't try and blame yourself, Sheik."

"It's the truth, Hero…"

He sat up and shook his head. "No, Sheik… you don't understand… we _are_ losing… we've lost so many people. Raunens, Gerudo, you, Lyall-"

"Lyall? What…" I broke into coughs. "What has happened to Lyall?"

"That attack on Old Kakariko…" He closed his eyes slowly. "I told you Lyall protected Impaz… he…" Hero sighed. "Arms aren't supposed to withstand the blade."

I swallowed hard. "He…?"

"Cut there." Hero made a line with his finger across the top of his arm. "Imp is… distraught, outraged… it's taking Lyall everything else he's got to keep the kid from storming Hyrule Castle."

"So he's alive?"

"Yeah, but… he's lost an arm, for the love of Din – the very things he depends on, especially during a full moon… we're losing."

"The only thing… we're losing is faith, Hero…" I cupped his cheek and smiled gently; I don't think it had the full reassuring-effect, especially with the hooded, blackened eyes and shallow breathing. "Believe in your friends… believe in yourself… we're only losing battles – we haven't… haven't lost the war. Not yet… not yet… not yet…"

* * *

Demi: Things just get more and more complicated... -sigh-

Ah well, to throw a spanner into the mix, I'm going to do a little bit of shameless advertising:  
After I post this, I shall be uploading a _trial_ off-shoot-thing of _Shadow_. To be precise, there are a lot of scenes and shizzle that i've cut out of _Shadow_, and I've collected all these little deleted scenes, to create... uh, an archive of not-seen-before _Shadow_. Go see. It's a trial. If people like it and want more, then I'll post more.

Enough of that, review you slags!


	70. 69: Bonding

_Chapter no. : _69 (smexiwhoop!)  
_Chapter title: _Bonding  
_Story rating:_ T (should I change it?)  
_BETAed:_ **Betahed with love **(by the wife, y'see) ... I think. Ugh... I have a sieve-brain. _Major_ sieve-brain.  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 692  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 194,992  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews...  
_**Aibu  
JtheChosen1  
SilverMoon Wolf  
MyraHellsing  
Ryukai-MJ  
Atsuko Uehara  
sakurahanaalice  
ibananas  
Lady Linwe  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
CEELINGCAT  
NinjaSheik**  
_Soundtrack (to writing):  
_Radio 1 (lol)  
_Notes:_ Thanks for the reviews for 'Light to a Shadow' guyzzzz. Lub yous. And, of course, for _Shadow_. Things be movin' on in zee storeh. I hope yous enjoyeth.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**Assumptions are the termites of relationships**

* * *

"Sheik?"

"Yes, Hero?"

"What's it like being under Blood Oath?"

I paused, my hand stilling mid-card in his hair. He remained motionless, curled up on my chest; I had assumed he was asleep.

"Why do you ask, Hero?" I was fighting against the urge to let my burning eyes slide shut.

"Curious," he replied slowly. "Curious as to why you would submit to someone so willingly."

"I submit to _you_."

"That was hardly willingly at first. It wasn't until Raun that you… don't worry, it was just me being childish."

"Curiosity is not a childish thing, Hero," I murmured, resuming the massage I was giving to his scalp, which was _supposed_ to be lulling him to sleep. "It shows maturity, as you are keen to understand things… Blood Oath is a strange thing… and a very difficult thing to truly understand… it connects the swearer and the sworn spiritually, allowing them to feel certain emotions that the other is feeling; not only that but… but…" I let out a cough that grated my throat. "As you saw in the Throne Room… the sworn must submit totally to the swearer or face immense pain… and even death."

"Has anyone ever broken the spell?"

"No… you're the first," I whispered, smiling gently. "Congratulations… and thank you. How did you know you could do it?"

"…I didn't."

"…You didn't…"

"…No…"

"…You put my life and sanity... to chance…"

"…Well…"

I groaned, banging my head back against the harsh stone temple wall; that didn't make me feel _any_ better. "Hero… when we agreed to tell each other of our individual plans every time we go off, it _did_ include _you_…"

"I'm sorry, Sheik…"

"Gods… if I wasn't so weak… I'd kill you right now."

Hero suddenly sat up. "That's it."

"What?"

"I… I think I've figured it out… why you're ill." He cupped my face and brought his closer. "You said that the-the… swearer? Swearer, yeah – you said that the swearer could kill the sworn if the sworn disobeys or… is bad, or whatever… could the Oath still be there? Could Zelda be actually killing you?"

"No." I shook my head slowly. "No… you removed the mark on my neck – that means the Oath is broken."

Hero was silent, gaze stuck to the floor. "An Oath has never been… erased, apart from with you and Zelda, so who knows what happens after… could it be that… you're suffering because of it?"

I stared evenly at him.

"It could be, couldn't it?" he asked, excitedly.

"I don't know, Hero…" I said quietly, avoiding his stare. "It could be, yes… I have broken from my swearer... the very person I vowed to protect with my life… it could be that the magic is… _backfiring_."

"Then let's stop it."

"How…?"

He placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Swear Blood Oath to me."

"W-… H-H-Hero, do you know what you're... asking?"

"No," he replied, smiling. "But I will do _anything_ to keep you alive. Besides, being tied to me for an eternity – how bad can it be?"

"…"

* * *

I cannot tell you what occurred then after. The events that took place in Din's Temple are sacred, and secret. Hero and I finally came together spiritually…

And then…

…_Physically._

As I said, such events are sacred and secret – I _will not_ tell you what occurred.

* * *

"So you carried him to Din's Temple… and then _all the way back_? In the dead of night and _then _the midday sun? Gods above, I'm surprised you're not still in the desert!"

"He's not exactly heavy," Hero replied, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing at me, giving me a quick wink. "_I'm _surprised that we didn't encounter any Xiomaran."

Ashei shook her head. "Apparently, as soon as you and Sheik went missing, they left."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

We were in Kakariko Village – more specifically, in one of the rooms in the Inn, and more so specifically, the 'we' comprised of me, Hero, Ashei and Raisa. I was sat up in the bed, my little redhead curled contently in my lap, arms wrapped securely around me to make sure I wasn't going anywhere; Hero was perched on the edge of the mattress next to me, and Ashei stood by the open window. Outside, we could hear the children of Ordon playing near the Spring, as well as distant murmurings of loud conversations from the adults looking after the young ones.

I was better – Hero's plan had indeed worked – but I was still not up to full strength.

"Isidor must really want us dead," Hero muttered.

"Hero, we are the only thing standing in the way of them achieving their goal of…" I shuddered. "How clichéd – _world domination_. Of course he really wants us dead. Not only that, but our group contains three Sheikah."

"And one half-Sheikah!" Raisa added, looking up. "Kammy's part Sheikah _too_."

"Yes, but Isidor doesn't know that, Raisa," Hero replied, ruffling her hair.

"Speaking of Kamau…" I looked up at Ashei. "I'm guessing he's either gone back to Raun or he's in Old Kakariko."

"He's in Old Kakariko, looking after Imp," she answered. "The kid's screwed up. Well, even more screwed up than normally, I mean. Refuses to eat, drinks only small amounts of water… if he could _actually_ sleep, he wouldn't be…"

"Why?"

"He blames himself."

I stared. "But… Lyall was protecting _Impaz_, not…" It then dawned on me. "Imp was with me when the attack happened; he had insisted on coming with me to see Her Highness… he blames himself for not being there to help, doesn't he?"

"Got it in one," Ashei said sadly.

"And how is Lyall?"

"Absolutely fine, despite the fact he's lost a limb. He's completely normal – just needs to fine tune his balance a bit. Sarcasm levels are at an all time high, still wolfs down food like a… well, like a wolf, and manages to actually retain some grace – _damn werewolf_ – and he changed, as normal, during the full moon last night."

I rested my head in my hands. "I need to knock some sense into that kid."

"Can I help?"

"…I was talking about Imp, you do realise this, Hero?"

"…Of course."

* * *

Arriving in Old Kakariko felt strange, for some reason, possibly due to the fact that some of the buildings had been brought back to glory and the miniature village of tents at the entrance, _and_ the many Gerudo wandering around.

"Sheik!" It was Yunara. She raced over to me, from the largest tent, which she had just emerged from. "I almost didn't recognise you! I normally see you with your exoskeleton on and your hair… well, _not-_down. Gods, you're okay! And you're better! Still look bad, but better!"

"Thank you, Yunara," I muttered, accepting the hug she gave me.

"I suppose you are here to see Impaz."

I paused. "Yes and no."

"…Then Lyall and Imp?"

I nodded, not saying a word.

She nodded slowly. "They're in the old barn, next to Impaz's house. If I were you, Sheik, I'd see your mother first. She's been worried sick about you, especially when… well, I told her about what happened in the castle."

"Ah…" I mumbled, nodding also. "I will, Yunara. Thank you."

"Go on, Sheik. Don't let me hold you up anymore… Oh, and it's good to see you as well, Link."

"Oh, I forgot I was here," he said, grinning.

"Come on, Hero…" I muttered.

* * *

"Sh-Sheik-sempai!"

I gave Imp a flicker of a smile, watching as he literally scrabbled off the bed he had been laying on with Lyall, and hugged me almost viciously around the waist, burying his face in my shirt. I wound my arms around him in turn when I felt his small frame begin to shake somewhat with tiny sobs.

"Imp, it-"

"You're okay…" I heard him mumble. "You're okay… you're okay…"

It was like a mantra, the way he kept on repeating those two words, over and over again, as if he was reassuring himself – or at least trying to.

"It is good to see you again, Sheik," Kamau said to me, walking up to me and placing his hand on my shoulder. "We were all worried when the Gerudo messenger said you'd gone missing."

"Ilia went ape-shit," Lyall commented, nodding as if he were observing the weather.

I glanced at him.

"You heard, then," the werewolf murmured, grinning somewhat; he was, as I said before, in the bed, propped up against a mountain of pillows, dressed in a loose robe, similar to the kimonos Imp was partial too – the sleeves were long, but on his right side, the sleeve was flat, with no arm inside. His expression was amused, yet it was clear in his eyes that he was generally tired, drained physically and emotionally. "I had a feeling Pup would tell ya."

"I'm sorry," I told him softly. "But thank you for protecting my mother."

He shook his head, dismissing both apology and thanks. "No need, Sheik. I did what I felt was best – shit happens. We just have to learn to live with what life deals us."

I felt Imp's grip on me tighten; I placed a hand on top of his head.

"Indeed."

"Arsehole…" I heard Imp hiss, but I don't know who he was talking to – me or Lyall. But my question was soon answered when he continued, "She's back to gloat."

"Who?" Hero asked.

"Akilina…?" I asked, my blood freezing when he nodded, face still buried in my chest.

"But…" He pulled away somewhat, pulling one hand away to hurriedly wipe his blood-streaked cheek, eyes downcast. "Gomen, Sheik-sempai," he mumbled quietly, eyeing the blood-tear patch he had created on the front of my shirt. "I'm s-"

"Imp, what about Akilina?"

He blinked up at me with wide eyes. "Apart from the fact that she is standing right behind that door?"

Everyone froze. I continued to stare Imp in the eye and caught sight of a certain emotion. I leant forward.

"I will not let you die, Imp. Especially not to her hands," I hissed in his ear; no one heard over the knocking. "Don't even think of giving up."

Kamau moved towards the door, nodding to Hero, who drew the Master Sword slowly. Imp left my arms, clambering over the bed to half-lie on top of Lyall, somewhat shielding him – the 'somewhat' being used because his small frame was miniature compared to the werewolf's mass of muscle. I also drew weapons, my hands clasping the wraps under my shirt which held my throwing knives.

The door was opened slowly by the Hawk, whose amber eyes were narrowed dangerously…

"Okay, before you do _anything_, I'm not armed!" a voice insisted, even before the speaker was seen. The door was opened fully, and there was stood Akilina, hands held high in surrender. "Well, I _do_ have weapons, but I'm not going to use them. Honestly."

"Says _you_," Hero growled.

"Okay, okay, right." She rested her hands on both door panels and leant on them, head dipped in frustration and something akin to shame. "I knew you guys wouldn't take this easy-"

"Huh, y'think?" Lyall hissed, arm curled around Imp's waist.

"-But I'm sorry, alright?" She sighed heavily. "I got it wrong – _majorly_ got it wrong. I saw the attack on this place by that warlord's general, and I saw how _you_-" She looked directly into Lyall's eyes, royal purple meeting majestic blue. "Protected the Sheikah woman. You may be Xiomaran by blood, but… now I know you're not… you're nothing to do with them – any of you."

Hero rolled his eyes. "Well that's nice. Now, _leave?_"

"Just, to really show how sorry I am, I want to help you. I can help _him_-" A finger was pointed at Lyall. "With his… _predicament_."

"How?" I asked.

"I… I can't get _his_ arm back, but… I can give him an arm."

There was a pause.

"Let her in, Ka-chan," Imp murmured; he was looking at Lyall, brushing ebony strands away from the elder's forehead.

Kamau reached out and grabbed her by the collar, dragging her in and slamming the door. He literally threw her into the chair he had been sat in; a large bag, which had been on Akilina's shoulder, skidded into the corner of the room, thudding loudly against wood.

Hero moved over to her, placing his sword against her throat. "Speak."

"I've said all I need to say," she replied, frowning. "I can give him an arm – what else do I need to say?"

"The reason for helping us would suffice," I muttered. "What do you gain?"

"An ally?"

I scowled at her.

"Alright, I need your help."

"Knew it," Imp mumbled blackly, still stroking Lyall's hair.

"What can we help you with?" Hero asked mockingly.

"I've lost my princess."

I quirked an eyebrow. "So have we."

"But mine is important."

"And Zelda isn't?"

"_My_ princess is the protector of the jewel of Ahti, which is in actual fact a Sage Stone. So, I think it'll benefit you just as me. But if you help me find her, I'll give you both that gem, _and_ the one I have. Your choice. I think you have the advantage here – _wolfy_ gets an arm back, you get two gems, and an ally. I get a princess back. Think about it."

* * *

Demi: so... can we trust Akilina? Say so in your review...

No, I'm not tryin to get you to review.

...

Oh, and the writing challenge is still open. Please people! Your input would make me an extremely happeh bunneh -kittypout-


	71. 70: Emotions

_Chapter no. : _70  
_Chapter title: _Emotions  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed:_ **unBetahed **  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 705  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 197,893  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews...  
_**Goddess of All Knowing-ness**  
**JtheChosen1**  
**NinjaSheik**  
**Aibu**  
**MyraHellsing**  
**Lady Linwe**  
**ibananas**  
**Lil' Miss Spookiness**  
**Ryukai-MJ**  
**Malvoint69**  
**LordBahamut'sgirl**  
**sakurahanaalice**  
**Atsuko Uehara**  
_Soundtrack (to writing):  
_Radio 1  
_Notes:_ It seems that all of you think that Akilina should be trusted, but kept an eye on. But was _will_ happen?  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved.**

* * *

"I think you have the advantage here – _wolfy_ gets an arm back, you get two gems, and an ally. I get a princess back. Think about it."

"Thought about it – agreed."

"Imp, wait – hang on a moment," Hero cut in, frowning deeply.

"I didn't say anything about _you_, Link-sama," the boy replied with a hiss. "_I_ will help her, and if Onii-san is well enough, he will help…" He glanced at the werewolf for agreement, which he received. "I can't have him wandering around with one arm."

"How artistically put, Cub," Lyall muttered. "There've been many successful one-armed people in history, I'll have you know."

"Precisely – _history_. They obviously weren't _that_ successful. In fact, if I remember your stories, all but one were _scholars_, and that odd one out was an idiot who thought his arm was being possessed by a ghost, and therefore couldn't see or feel it." The boy sighed heavily. "You can help, Sheik-sempai, but… I will do whatever I can for Onii-san."

"I will help also," Kamau added, nodding.

"So how _will_ you get an arm back for Lyall?" Hero asked, suspicious.

Akilina moved to get up, but the Master Sword prodded into her neck and she was pushed back down.

"Damnit, let me up."

"No."

"Then pass me my bag."

I walked slowly over to the large sack, which was sat innocently in the corner of the room. Reaching down to grab it, I heard her hiss in frustration – obviously at both her situation, and my pace – but Hero quietened her; the bag was surprisingly heavy, feeling as if it were filled with small Goron. I brought it back over to her and she nodded minutely in thanks.

She placed it on her lap and folded her arms over it, pausing. "Before I show you this-"

"What?"

"What?" she asked Hero, who had cut in.

Hero frowned. "What is… _'this'_?"

"The saviour to Wolfy's predicament. Now, _as I was saying_… before I show you this, I have to tell… no, have to _remind_ you of something. Or tell – depends on how educated or world-knowledgeable you are. My people – disregarding individual tribe – we are different than you Hyrulians. You use magic – we use _technology_. Metal and steam and… it's hard to explain. Magic is used, but some things that you'll see when we go to my country – and what you'll see here – is very different. _Could_ be frightening."

"I know of your country's workings," I murmured. "Not in detail, but Her Highness keeps records of your… _workings_."

She nodded. "Then I'll depend on you from now on."

"Just get on with it," Hero muttered.

Akilina opened the bag, unclasping the leather straps and buckles slowly, before reaching in and pulling out… an _arm_; but it was a metal arm, composed of various shapes, parts and plates. It was large – about the same size (if not, bigger) as Lyall's real arm, same shape, but instead of fingers, it was ended by long, sharp claws, which gleamed threateningly in the low light.

"What _is_ that?" Kamau gasped in awe.

"His new arm. It was the only one I could find that is guaranteed to work. Well, it _is_ his new arm… if he wants it."

We all glanced at Lyall, who was staring at the piece of metal with unsure blue eyes, brow slashed with uncertainty.

"Trust me, it's all safe."

"This is coming from _you_," Lyall grunted. "_You_ who stabbed my wee Cub and tried to kill him, as well as anyone who got in your way."

"Please, I… just trust me on this one, okay? It'll work _exactly_ like a normal arm, it'll feel like a normal arm, just… it _won't be_."

The werewolf looked up at Imp. "What d'you think, Cub?"

"Onii-san…" Imp butted his forehead against the elder's. "It is your choice. If she is lying… she will regret it."

"Ignoring what I've done in the past," Akilina continued. "You can't be in safer hands. I'm the mechanic for the castle back home. Or… _was_, rather."

"I'm assuming 'mechanic' is something to do with _that_," Hero murmured, gesturing to the arm.

"It's like… uh, blacksmith or forger for the castle in your terms. They keep your armour and weapons up to scratch, and I keep the machinery running." She looked back to Lyall. "What's your answer? The sooner we get this connected, the sooner we find my princess and the sooner you get your gems."

"No pressure…" Lyall mumbled sarcastically.

"You don't _have_ to have the arm-"

"Just hush up," Kamau snapped; it was the first time I had seen him angry. "Let him think – at least for a moment."

"Or what, bird-boy? You'll claw my eyes out? Oh go preen your fucking feathers, Polly."

"Don't speak to Ka-chan like that!" Imp shouted.

"You can't do anything, so you can-"

"Calm it, everyone," I hissed. "Time isn't something we have a great deal of, but we do have enough of it. Akilina, I must ask that you _do_ have some patience on hand. It is a trying time for us already. I understand that you want to make sure your princess is safe, but ­_I_ want to make sure that those close to me _stay_ safe. So have patience."

The room became still. Nothing was said, and no one moved a muscle. Gazes darted over everyone, waiting for someone to break the spell…

"Aye."

We all looked at Lyall.

"Aye," he repeated, expression extremely resigned. He tightened his one-armed hold on Imp's waist, burying his face in the younger's chest. "Gimme the goddamn arm. Let's get this over with."

"Onii-san… you are sure?"

"Nope." He grinned up Imp. "But I cannay walk around with one arm – I'm nay a scholar."

"Nor an idiot," Imp murmured.

"Really?"

I shook my head sadly. "Hero… don't. Just don't."

* * *

"And you _trust her_?"

I glanced at Yunara, before turning back to gaze deeply into the crackling fire; I said nothing.

"Sheik, she almost killed Imp – if she had stabbed an inch more to the left, she would have caused Imp to lose a _lot_ of blood. And she tried to kill _you_!"

"Not kill…" I murmured. "Just injure enough to stop _me_ from stopping _her_."

"As if that's any better," Hero muttered; he was sat beside me, nursing a silver mug of ale, eyes also set on the fire.

I let my head drop. "I don't _like_ trusting her. I don't _want _to. But she's our only chance of obtaining more gems – either she is our ally or she's our enemy. I'd rather keep our enemy-count down."

"Lyall-"

"-Agreed to go through with this, and is supported by Imp and Kamau," I cut in, my voice still quiet.

Yunara sighed. "For everyone's sake, I hope everything goes okay."

I remained silent.

"She's been at it for some time, though, hasn't she?"

Behind my cowl, I clenched my jaw, trying to remain as stoic as I could; Yunara was one of my teachers, and like a mother to me – I couldn't and wouldn't snap at her. Hero, however, must be able to read me quite well by now, and so saw my frustration.

"If something was wrong, either Kamau or Imp would have raised the alarm," he said gently, taking a gulp of his drink after. "Let's just let this rest, yeah? No point in getting worried when we don't know if there's something _really_ to worry about."

I suddenly stood up.

"Sheik?" Hero asked, looking up at me.

"I'm going to take some food to them," I murmured, taking the pouch filled with warm broth and five bowls. "And to make sure that _everything is okay_."

As I walked away, I heard Yunara whisper, "That last bit was aimed at me, wasn't it?"

"_Oh_ yes," Hero replied.

The door wielded to my touch easily, swinging open without a sound; despite this, three sets of eyes flew up to look at me, one moving away soon after – that was Imp. He was knelt at the top of the bed, Lyall's head resting on his lap, with the boy leaning over the unconscious werewolf, hair creating a curtain between him and Akilina; possibly to block the view of her work from both his and Lyall's sight.

Kamau was sat next to the bed, back against the wall, features tense, yet bored. He was the first to truly acknowledge me.

"Hello, Sheik," he greeted.

I noticed that Akilina went back to concentrating on Lyall's arm, a metal _something_ in her hand.

"Something wrong?" Kamau continued.

I shook my head. "No. I came to see if everything was okay here; but I also came to bring some food. Surely, Akilina, you can pause to have a break?"

"If the kid is okay with it," she muttered.

Imp gave no reply; he just kept his gaze on Lyall's face, hands cupping the elder's jaw and thumbs rubbing skin gently, soothingly.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Akilina put the instrument down and grabbed a dirty rag, wiping her blackened hands distractedly. "What's for dinner?"

"Meat broth," I replied. I handed the pouch and bowls to Kamau, before moving over to Imp, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Imp-"

"I'm not hungry," the boy cut in, tonelessly. "I'm really not."

I nodded.

"He's okay, kid," Akilina said, in between mouthfuls of the soup. "Don't stress yourself about it. He's not in pain and won't be." Imp still didn't reply, so she rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You better thank me when this is over."

"I will thank you when Onii-san tells me he is fine," Imp snapped back; his gaze remained on Lyall's still face, but his brow slanted, lip curling.

"Imp…" Kamau murmured softly. "Lyall _will_ be fine. He's a fighter. Let's all just stay calm-"

"I _am_ calm," Akilina whispered.

"-And _polite_."

"…_Damn_."

Suddenly, there was a groan, which echoed around the small room. We all looked back to see the werewolf's eyes flickering, lips parted, trying to form words.

"Onii-san?" Imp asked, now stroking his forehead.

"Should he be awake?" I asked Akilina.

She nodded, swallowing her soup and standing up. "Morning, Wolfy," she said loudly, placing her bowl on the seat. "Any pain?"

"Pain?" Lyall slurred. "Nay…"

"Good good." She sat back down in her original seat, beginning to fiddle with the metal arm that was now fully attached to the werewolf's shoulder. "He's supposed to wake up every so often – an effect of the anaesthetic… eh, sleeping drug."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because between his 'awake' times, I wire him up. Then, I stop, he wakes up, I make sure he can move the finger or _muscle_ that I've been fiddling with, then the drug knocks him out and then lather, rinse, repeat. Now, my wolfish patient, as we practised earlier, move thumb, index, middle, next one and finally, your pinkie."

Obviously, Lyall did as told, each finger moving to satisfaction; we couldn't see, as his arm was hidden by his body, but I could hear a soft _click_ of metal against metal.

"Good, good. Now, only one more blackout, and we're done!" She stood and went back to her soup.

"How do feel, Onii-san?" Imp asked, gently.

"Okay," the elder replied, eyes drooping. "Y'know… since I can't see because of your hair… I could swear that…"

"That…?"

"Those were my own fingers… I moved…" Lyall's speech was becoming slurred again as he slowly moved back towards unconsciousness.

"That is good."

"Mm… you're a good cub… you get me into trouble, but… I nay care… thank… y… you…"

"Thanks for getting you into trouble?"

Lyall didn't reply, but as he slipped from consciousness, a smile curved his lips; Imp seemed to mimic the action.

A moment of silence passed.

"Arigatou, Akilina," the boy whispered.

"Ari-what now?"

"He said 'thank you'," I told her, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, well, I'd like to hear it in Hylian, _please_," she muttered.

"I said _thank you, Akilina_," Imp snapped harshly, finally looking away from his guardian; his pupils were beginning to dilate with magic. "Don't push it!"

Akilina looked as if she were about to snap back, but a swift glare (and wing twitch) from Kamau stopped her. Instead, she narrowed her eyes and moved back over to Lyall's side, silently resuming her work.

"When things are done, someone notify me, please," I said, cutting the quiet.

"I should be done within half an hour. Then, we leave," Akilina replied, without looking up.

"No," I declared. She looked up at me with shock. "As soon as Lyall is up, moving about and is _okay_, we leave."

"B-But- But that's not what we agreed!" the girl spluttered, purple eyes wide. "We agreed-!"

My voice rose above hers. "-That when Lyall is okay, we will help. Those were Imp's exact words, and he is the one who spoke for all of us. Besides, Lyall is an invaluable force in our ranks – unless _he_ is up to full strength, _we_ lose a lot of strength, especially since Imp will then not want to fight, possibly leading to Kamau refusing too."

"But-!"

"_No_, Akilina." My voice was harsh and strong – I was almost shouting. "_You_ are under our command, as _you_ are the one who attacked us and _then_ crawled to us on your knees. As parental as it sounds, do as you're told."

"Then I may just stop working on his arm then!" she fired back.

"Then we may just not help _you_."

"Then I'll find my own goddamn princess!"

"Then don't you dare come to us for any help."

"Then I'll take my stuff and leave!"

"If you leave this village, I must warn you – you won't leave _alive_."

"Haha, is that a threat?"

"Huh, no," a voice replied calmly, as the door opened; Hero walked in. "It's simply a fact. Y'see, if you would kindly direct your sight out the door…" We _all_ did. Right there, ringing the barn entrance, was a hoard of angry Gerudo, weapons raised – which included spears, arrows, scimitars and the like – and ready to attack. "They aren't going to let you leave, especially since you spoke to Sheik like that… ha… now, if I were you, I'd sit back down and get on with it. We won't hang around for more than two days, be assured. But we move in our own time."

Akilina withered under the glares of the Gerudo and did indeed sit back down. I then turned my back on the scene, walking out of the room; the women parted to allow me passage through. I heard Hero following me, but that didn't mean I slowed. In fact, I kept up my brisk walk, striding through the broken windows of the abandoned bar.

"Sheik, slow down, my legs hurt!"

I finally did, finding myself in the small garden, staring distractedly at the howling stone.

"You okay?" he asked me, coming to stand next to me.

"I don't think I've met someone who is as childishly obnoxious and infuriatingly stubborn as that girl," I hissed.

He sighed. "Yeah, I know, I heard you."

"Is that why the Gerudo were outside? And why you walked in?"

"Yeah. Yunara and I heard the noise slowly building and she got some Gerudo alert, but as soon as the others saw _them_ alert, they got ready and… as soon as we heard you shout and then her shout… well, you know."

"I shouted?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Uh-huh."

"Damnit."

"What?"

I shook my head. "I let emotions take over. I'm so… _stupid_! And Impaz most likely heard! Goddesses be _damned_! I'm going to kill that girl! As soon as we get those stones, I'm going to kill her. Slowly. Using her own goddamned machinery. She- Din above, Hero, you better have a good reason as to why you're grinning like that, or so help me…!"

"Gee," he said, smirking smugly. "You're sexy when you're mad."

Frowning and turning away from him, I evoked a bark of laughter from him.

"I bet you're blushing now…" He walked around me, to stare me in the eye. "Mm, angry blushing Sheik – now _that's_ yummy."

"Hero… you're so perverted."

"But-!"

"But…" I stepped closer to him. "I wouldn't change that for anything in the world."

"Good. Don't stop being yummy-Sheik, though."

I frowned again. "Only when we're alone, though."

The way his grin grew told me that I'd said the wrong thing.

* * *

Demi: Oh totally the wrong thing, Sheik. -perverse grin-

Soz about the slow update. Been cooped up with school and reading _The Duchess_ - such a good book. Can't wait to see the film.

The writing challenge - post it in your area. Although, if you're unsure of it, send it to the Shadow-verse address


	72. 71: Travelling Onwards

_Chapter no. : _71  
_Chapter title: _Travelling Onwards  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed:_ **Betahed by the Wife **  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 715  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 200,885  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews...  
_**Aibu**  
**NinjaSheik**  
**Atsuko Uehara**  
**Malvoint69  
****MyraHellsing**  
**JtheChosen1**  
**Lil' Miss Spookiness**  
**Lady Linwe**  
**Meg**  
_Soundtrack (to writing):  
_The Script  
_Notes:_ In **Meg**'s review, she pointed out that a lot of the characters are gay and the pairings are becoming 'predictable'. No, I'm not offended, and I can see what you're saying. But trust me, they're not all gay lol trust me. You'll see -conspicious winkity wink-  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**I love a hand that meets my own with a grasp that causes some sensation.**

* * *

"Woah."

I continued to read my book, ignoring the fact that I had almost been flattened by a falling beam. I could have moved easily, and it wasn't as if I was too engrossed in the book – I just _knew_ that Lyall would grab the rafter in time.

"Y'could've moved, Sheik," Lyall said, but he was smiling nonetheless.

I glanced up at him. "No. You need to get used to that arm."

It was not only _him_ who needed to get used to the metal arm – _everyone else_ needed to get used to the sight of new, somewhat threatening limb.

It was a little more than a day since the clash with Akilina, and Lyall's arm had been completed. When I had been ill at the Gerudo Fortress, those who were residing in Old Kakariko had worked on rejuvenating and rebuilding the village; this was what they continued. The Gerudo were the main orchestrators of this – they were _horrified_ over the state of the village – but they relied on the brute strength of Lyall, the protective magic of Imp and the avian-abilities of Kamau. Now, Hero could help also, and I overlooked it all.

Or not.

I do have an excuse, however. The reason is simple: Hero's lust from the night before. Do we understand each other, or must I give an in-depth report on how much discomfort I was in that morning?

Standing above me the wooden beam clutched in his metal, clawed hand, Lyall snorted.

"There's nothing to get used to. It feels just like my old arm… just… it looks different."

"And if you try to hold someone's hand, you're likely to slice their fingers off before they can even register the sign of affection."

"Ah, that too."

"…You can put the plank down, now," I murmured.

"Hm? Oh…" He did so, carrying the wood over to the pulley and nodding at the Gerudo who began to hoist it back onto the roof. As I turned back to my book, I heard Lyall approach; he squatted beside me. "I… I also have to get used to the fact that…" He lowered his voice. "That the Cub does nay wish to see or touch my arm. I think… he feels guilty."

"He does. He feels as if he should have been in the village and not with me. Also, he didn't return to the village for over a week, as he was once again by my side – five days whilst I was unconscious and whilst Hero was darting around Hyrule, making sure everyone was safe, and then two when I was awake, yet still incredibly ill."

"Dying."

I looked up. "What?"

"Imp said you were dying. He could sense it."

"Ah… I didn't know it was that serious."

"He didn't want to… _upset _you. Well, more particularly Pup; he would do something brash if he knew what was about to happen to you… so, how _did_ Pup save ya?"

"We… bonded."

"Bonded, huh?" Lyall finally sat down fully, plucking the book out of my hand with the thumb and index claws; I let go to stop it from being ripped. "Emotionally, physically or spiritually?"

"_Spiritually_."

"Ah. I see," he murmured, eyes lazily taking in the script. "But by the tone of your voice, I can tell there was also the other two options thrown in." I'm pretty sure I blushed somewhat, and I didn't have the luxury of my cowl. "Hah, I'm right… anyway – explain?"

"Explain what?" I asked, tone bordering on appalled.

"This book. What is it? I can only read basic Sheikah, and even then, it's only the ancient text."

I, now, lowered my voice. "Calatia."

"Calatia?"

"Hush."

Lyall quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm researching for Hero."

"What's with the secrecy?"

"I overheard a conversation between him and Rusl, about Hero's parentage," I explained quietly. "He assumed I was asleep."

"But you weren't."

"Obviously." I shook my head. "His mother was a Calatian princess, and his father a ranch-hand who worked in the stables of her home. They fell in love, eloped and were later killed by her and her fiancé's families. He wants to help me find _my_ people, so…"

"You want to help him."

I nodded, gesturing for my book back, but closing it and placing it on the decking beside me.

"Well, if ya need any help, I'm right here. I do nay know shit about _modern_ Calatia, but ancient Ca-"

"Lyall!" Yunara marched right up to the werewolf, hands on her hips in mock-anger. "Why aren't you working?"

"Having a break, 'n' keeping Sheik company," he drawled.

Several Gerudo squealed nearby.

Yunara smiled brightly, and literally pounced on him. "Lyall…?"

"…Yes?"

"Have you ever thought about-?"

"Yunara, _please_," I groaned. "Don't. Now is not the time. And he is not the person."

"Hush, Sheik. This is my duty." She turned back to Lyall. "Have you ever thought about having children?"

Lyall's face went completely lax.

"Be complimented that I'm asking you this, sweetie," Yunara continued. "We Gerudo only choose the finest specimens, and you cover all the needs: you're handsome, you're physically strong and you have a great personality – caring, yet resilient. You would create the _perfect_ child. And, since you're a close ally, you'd be able to know your child. You'd be a great daddy. Whaddaya say?"

Lyall's eyes were unfocused as he stared at the ground between us. There were so many emotions flitting through those deep blue eyes that I couldn't pin point individual feelings. However, I knew that Lyall wasn't interested, as he half-coaxed, half-pushed Yunara off his lap and stood, walking off.

Yunara blinked at me. "Does that mean he's going to think about it?"

"You should be ashamed, Yu," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "You have two young children – one who is to be King, the other who is a sage – and you're looking to have more. Also, you are second-in-command of the tribe." My eyebrow twitched. "Don't tell me you're turning into an adolescent Gerudo again."

"Sheik, I haven't had sex in a decade!"

My eyebrow twitched again.

"Okay, I haven't had dick in a decade."

"_Lovely_…"

"It's true! Not only that, but Azon and Raisa are growing up. I don't see Raisa anymore-" That brought up some guilt. "And Azon is busy being trained… besides, it's not every day you meet a fine specimen such as Lyall."

"You know, I was just starting to feel sorry for you but then you went and ruined it with the 'fine specimen' talk."

"Yeah, but we can't have you and we can't seem to charm Link, so gotta settle for something…"

I couldn't help but grin; the Gerudo didn't know about Hero and I at all, didn't know that we were together, meaning, of course, they _would_ try and seduce him. Question was, why didn't Hero tell me? I found this situation rather… _amusing_.

"What's with the smirk?"

"Do you remember that comment you made a couple of years ago? That Gerudo are much better at seduction than any Sheikah?"

"I see where this is going… okay, a bet – my girlies have spent every possible opportunity trying to swindle something as meagre as a kiss from the hero, since you first brought him to the fortress – if you can get a kiss from him _willingly_ by the time you leave, then… not only will I admit that Sheikah are amazing at seduction, _but_ I will wait until Azon and Raisa are at least sixteen before I start looking for a mate."

"Consider it done."

* * *

And it was done. I hadn't planned it totally, but Yunara had caught Hero and I in a rather _compromising_ position, the night before we were due to leave for Akilina's country. I had merely wanted for her to see him give me a quick kiss the minute before we left, but she had barged in during the night to find Hero betwe-

Well, you need not know, but it was such a compromising position that _no one_ could have brushed it off as… _friendly_ and chaste.

She, of course, had shrieked and tried to bring Gerudo to see their _beloved innocent Sheik_ being _not so innocent_, but thankfully, Imp had heard too and used magic to seal the door, windows and curtains shut, so that we could not be _truly_ disturbed.

Although, the mood had fled quickly, and so we settled down to sleep.

The next morning, I – despite my confidence when accepting the bet – could not face Yunara or any Gerudo, and so we left early in the morning, only seeing the four Gerudo on duty; but they said nothing.

Our group was _tiny_, when comparing it to even half a battalion of Xiomaran. It was simply Hero and I – we took the lead on Nyx and Epona when cantering across Hyrule's eastern field – and Akilina, who had her own horse, borrowed from the Gerudo, as well as Lyall, who was riding a horse just as large as Epona; the stallion also had to carry Imp, not that it was a hefty addition.

I was back in my exoskeleton, something I had to get used to again. It was strange, but the feeling was welcomed; not by Hero, it must be said – he had given the suit a disapproving look when he thought I wasn't looking.

Yes, he glared at my _clothing_.

Having my cowl back was the greatest feeling. Without it, I felt extremely vulnerable, as everyone could see my emotions, meaning they could see my very thoughts. I was so used to being separate, unwatched, unread. I felt as if I was back in control of myself when I had my cowl up. Not only that, but for nearly every day since the age of ten, I had felt the soft rasp of (however enchanted) cotton against my neck, chin, lips, cheeks and nose; being without it… it made me feel _naked_.

Hero nudged Epona closer just as we were entering Southern Hyrule Field. "You're happy." It was a statement, not a question.

"And you are getting used to sensing my emotions," I replied. "I am simply relieved to be back in my exoskeleton."

He made a noise in the back on his throat. "Yeah… I'd rather you didn't have it on, though."

"Hero, it's hardly-"

"I didn't mean it like _that_ at all! …At the time of saying it, I didn't mean it like that. Now that you mention it, though…"

I urged Nyx faster, ignoring the immature giggle that bubbled out of Hero's throat; it was not only Hero's childishness that compelled me forward – the vicious dark rainclouds on the horizon didn't look all together too pleasing.

* * *

The rain hit just as we entered the forest. It was a heavy downpour, something Hyrule hadn't felt for some time, and was probably in dire need of. I couldn't help but sigh breathlessly, smiling at the equally happy wicker from Nyx; I hadn't felt the rain on my skin for what seemed like years, and it was extremely cleansing – exactly what I needed to make me feel even better.

Hero, on the other hand, had the expression of a drowned rat. Akilina too. Lyall looked unfazed and… Imp had the luxury of his umbrella, so was just as unruffled. When we left our steeds by Faron's Spring, already drenched to the bone, I couldn't help but smile in amusement – Epona, and the other two horses immediately sought shelter under the trees, whilst Nyx stood happily in the downpour, even padding down to the pool and drinking.

"We shouldn't be clambering all over the spiritual springs," Imp muttered, as we watched Akilina climb over the rocks, Hero and Lyall following slowly. "It's disrespectful."

"I'm sure Faron will understand," I murmured back, watching in mirth as Lyall turned back and walked over to us, lifting Imp up with one arm – his fleshy one. The boy still held the umbrella over his head, so ended up shielding the elder from the shower also. "Besides, we're charged by the Three to find the jewels; I doubt Faron would punish us."

"You never know," Imp replied, unfazed by being carried.

"Hey, come on, hurry up!" came a cry from ahead. Akilina was waving at us. "We don't have all day. Wolfy, your girlfriend's getting wet whether she walks through the goddamn water or not!"

Lyall growled, and I could help but notice the soft pink tint to Imp's cheeks.

"At least I'm not being called an 'it'…" he muttered.

As we walked through the water and over the rocks, a thought struck me: "Did Kamau not wish to join us?"

"Ka-chan had to go back to Raun," Imp explained, sadness clear in his voice.

"He'll be back," Lyall assured him, gaze locked ahead.

"Come _on!_ Put your girlfriend down and-"

"Bitch, shut the fuck up."

Akilina glared at Lyall, but the werewolf simply walked past her.

"Hey!" she ran to catch up with the elder. "Treat me with a little respect, won't you? I gave you that arm!"

"Bitch, there's a saying back in Xiomar - _the future masters of technology will have to be light-hearted and intelligent; the machine easily masters the grim and the dumb._ **I** am the machine - **you **are the latter. Gettit?"

Imp was grinning down at her smugly; I had seen that look on Tsukiko many a time, and usually was accompanied by, 'You got told!'. Akilina then sent a dirty look up at him, but the boy was unaffected, as Lyall began to walk away again. Hero also had a smug glint in his eyes, making me shake my head sadly and resume walking; something told me that this trip was _not_ going to be enjoyable.

* * *

"He _what_?"

I sighed, letting my head drop forward, Hero's shout echoing around the small cave we were in, sheltering from the rain. Our path had been down the back of Faron's Spring, as if backtracking from our first meeting of both Lyall and Maralah, except we had turned down the road which had once been blocked by twisted vines. It wasn't long before the rain began to pelt down even more, to a degree when it actually began to hurt and so we had sought cover in the over-sized trees, finding a fissure in a jagged cliff face.

"You were _dying_?" Hero continued, staring at me with wide blue eyes. "Why didn't you-?"

"I didn't know, Hero," I muttered, averting my gaze, instead looking at the crackling fire. "Only Imp and Lyall knew. Lyall told me the other morning."

Hero turned his shocked anger on the two. "Why didn't you tell me? Were you just going to let him die, and as he passed away tell me?"

"Pretty much," the boy replied smoothly.

"Cub…" Lyall shook his head. "Pup, you would only have freaked out, much like you are doin' now. It's good that you figured out how to save him – or at least try out a gamble – but if you'd have had knowledge of Sheik's approaching death, I doubt you'd've been in th'right state o'mind. Aye?"

"What was killing him?"

Imp cleared his throat. "His soul. He broke Blood Oath-"

"_I_ broke the Oath," Hero interrupted.

"No, in technicality, _Sheik_ broke the Oath. Whoever you wish to put the blame on, the end result is the same: Sheik's soul didn't know what to do – it had been bonded to another for so long – and so was, in essence, freaking out. His body then suffered as it tried to control his soul, and after a while, the soul would have overpowered the body and left. Sheik would then _die_."

Hero glanced at me. "Goddamn Sheikah…" he muttered. "You and your goddamn magic…"

"By forming and Oath Bond with him, Link-sama," Imp continued, "you gave his spirit a reason to stay."

"Aw, how sweet," Akilina cooed sarcastically from nearby.

"Go die. _Please_?"

"Hero…" I hissed, shifting closer to him. "Be a little civilised-"

Akilina grinned. "Thanks."

"-since she doesn't know how to."

She gawped. "How dare you-!"

"Akilina, as I said before, you are under our command, as you came to _us_ for help. If you would act with a little decorum, _then_ I might return the respect."

"Listen, kid-" She ignored Hero's growl. "You can't tell me what to do. First of all, there isn't a platoon of sexy Gerudo around. Secondly, you can't do anything to hurt me. And thirdly, I've got the stones, meaning _I_'ve got _you_ in the palm of my hand."

"You just keep believing that," I drawled in a mutter, leaning totally against Hero now, smiling somewhat smugly as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. "You can't handle the power of two stones."

"Oh yeah? Is that a challenge?"

"No." I suppressed a yawn. "It's the truth. You won't even be able to get hold of one stone's true power, as you are not the chosen one… well, you _could_, but…"

I saw Akilina visibly twitch with excitement. "What? You know, don't you? Tell me!"

"No."

"_What_?" she shrieked.

"A Sheikah never breaks a promise of silence."

"Well, make an exception! This could help us defeat Xiomar."

"The secrets of the stones will follow me to my grave," I whispered, closing my eyes…

I didn't see the promising glint in her amethyst eyes.

* * *

Demi: HOOOO, shit. Whassup now?

P.S. sorry for the slow update and lack of replies to your questions via the Shadow-verse email. I've been extremely ill. To answer everyone's questions, the writing comp- I mean, _challenge_ is something that _you_ write and then you can either pass it through me for a check, or just post in your area. It can be anything. It can be like "A Light to a Shadow" (deleted scenes) or it can be a "before-Shadow" tale (so child!Sheik or child!character or a TP!Sheik adventure whilst he's spying on Link or what happened to Imp and Lyall in Xiomar...) or... something. You could do a background tale; what happens to Tsuki when she leaves, or what's happening to Zelda in the castle. Whatever you want! It can be however long you want. I think i made a limit before, but fuck it, I do nay care anymore.

Woo for more fanart! I'll gather some links and post em somewhere -big cheesy grin-

Much love  
Demi


	73. 72: Telling The Truth

_Chapter no. : _72  
_Chapter title: _Telling The Truth  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed:_ **Betahed by the Wife **  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 728  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 203,203  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews...  
_**NinjaSheik**  
**Sano  
****Toasturd**  
**JtheChosen1**  
**Atsuko Uehara**  
**Mairu - The Lost Sheikah**  
**Malvoint69**  
**MyraHellsing**  
**Ryukai-MJ**  
**Lil' Miss Spookiness**  
_Soundtrack (to writing):  
_Many songs... like Mr Will Young (oooh, sexy-sexy!) Green Day's amazing American Idiot album, Gym Class Heroes' "Cookie Jar", Iglu and Hartly and Noah and the Whale. Huzzah!  
_Notes:_ My God, what a cac-tastic week. For those not familiar with Gaelic - it's been utter shit. Woo for cac! I'm being taken back to the therapist! Woo! Huzzah for exclaimation marks! No, on a serious note, I'm deemed insane yet again (okay, exaggeration, but hey...). And you know the saying: You can't spell "therapist" without "rapist". Or something to that degree. Last time, she asked to see my stories, and she even tracked me down on the site I _used_ to put my fiction on... fuck, if she reads this loada crap, I'll be committed!  
My friend also made the comment, this week, that if I put all these _Notes_ rants together, I could create one of those gaylord "omg-I-was-abused-as-a-kid-and-now-I'm-gunna-make-money-outta-my-misery" "autobiographical" books or whatever. Hey, they make money, but those shit things make me want to start a book-burning library like something outta The Simpsons. _Stop using your probably made up past to make money, you dick-jockeys_. Okay, so some _are_ true (like a Child Called It) but people like Jade Goody and shit make me sick. Ugh. Rant over. Now gimme the dosh.  
Oh, and _Lady Linwe _is the first person to write a fan-fanfiction and enter the writing challenge. Go forth, my minions, and read and review this amazing oneshot!  
Ooooh, y'won't like Akilina after this chapter...  
_Favourite Insult This Week:_ Dick-jockey (bit like _disk_-jockey? Gettit? No? Whatever.)  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**You can bend it and twist it... You can misuse and abuse it... But even God cannot change the Truth.**

* * *

"_Ouch!"_

_It was the macabre girl from my fever-dream – the one with half-copper, half-black shaggy hair, amber eyes, and the wide, wide stitched-up cheeks. She was pouting, staring at the inside of her elbow with a sulky gaze; a droplet of blood oozed from her skin, as if she had been pricked with a rose thorn._

"_Ouchie, ouchie, ouchie… how did that happen?" she mumbled in a childish voice, not dissimilar to my little Raisa's tone. "Evil, evil magic… oh, why is this happening? This has happened before – but why, why, why? Some kind of voodoo magic or something…" She suddenly gasped. "But that's __**mine**__! __**He**__ must have taken it! __**He**__ must be doing this to me! Making my tummy sad and then giving me ouchies."_

"_Well…" another voice murmured – female, also. "This started happening ever since you found that strange jewel. Maybe it has something to do with that?" A ball of blue light bobbed up in front of the girl's scarred face. "Sweetie, I told you that you should just leave it. Ever since those warriors invaded, strange artefacts have shown up – you shouldn't mess with __**anything**__ foreign."_

"_I know, I know… but it's so pretty." She dug into the patchwork pocket of her tatty black dress and pulled out a black stone, ringed with twisted silver. "So, so very, very pretty-pretty. I know it doesn't belong to me, but I'm going to find who it __**does**__ belong to."_

"_It might not belong to anyone, though, La," the blue orb replied. _

"_It does… I can feel it. And recently, it's pulsed and glowed whenever I've headed north… so the stone must want me to go that way."_

"_It might not be safe to go north, especially now. What about your sister? She's not safe on her own."_

"_I know, I know. I'm not going. Well, not any time soon… I will." Her amber eyes widened and she clapped gloved hands over her ripped mouth. "I didn't mean to say that!"_

_The ball of light turned a darker shade of blue. "You're planning to go north?"_

"_Yes. Eek! I mean __**no**__! No I don't! Yes, I mean yes! No. Yes. I meant to say yes. No I meant to say no, I mean. Ah! What the hell is going on?"_

"_Are you feeling alright?"_

"_No. I just can't stop talking. And this pricking-ouchie hurts. It's itchy too." She began to scratch, as if to emphasise her point. _

"_Stop scratching."_

"_You're not my mother!"_

"_What?"_

"_Hey, I'm only telling the truth."_

* * *

I came around to the same burning sensation in my arm as the girl felt. I groaned and tried to roll away, but it made the burn worse, as if something was digging into my…

Upon reflex, I grabbed my throwing knives from the folds beneath my tabard and aimed them with deadly intent. A horrified shriek echoed around me, and I winced; it seemed to send uncomfortable pulses around my body, the epicentre being the pain in my arm. Warm liquid dripped onto my fingers and onto feverish arm.

I felt Hero jerk awake beside me, before hearing Imp's cry of anger and feeling the flash of Senka's magic. Something flew over me and hit the stone wall with a sickening crack.

"Sheik?" Hero's worried voice seemed somewhat far away, or muffled. "Sheik, open your eyes and look at me. Sheik?"

"Sheik-sempai! Iie, Onii-san! Did I kill her?"

"Nay. I don't think y'did, Cub," came Lyall's gravelly, albeit sleepy, reply.

"Damn. Link-sama, is Sheik-sempai okay?"

"I don't know!" Hero began to panic. "That needle next to him – she was pumping that clear liquid into his arm. I-It could be poison or something! He's not waking up or anything."

"Alright, Pup, calm down, don't panic."

"Ly-"

Lyall huffed. "Seriously, Link, calm down. It doesn't smell poisonous."

I slowly opened my eyes, wincing at the shiver that ran down my spine. Hero was leaning over me, perfect blue eyes wide with fear and anxiety. I tried to smile back reassuringly, but my muscles didn't seem to want to cooperate with that command; it was as if my body was overriding the instruction because I didn't _feel_ okay.

"Sheik? Are you okay?"

"No, Link, I'm not…"

Hero visibly tensed; as did I. I hadn't meant to call him that. The sentence in my head contained the word 'Hero', not his real name, but my mouth didn't listen to my brain, instead saying what it wanted to. Also, I had meant to say that I _was _okay, but…

"Saseko! What have you done to him?" I hear Imp shriek.

"Sheik, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, mouth clenched shut. If my lips were going to say things I didn't want to say, then I wasn't going to say anything at all.

"Sheik, say something!"

I shook my head again, sitting up and wrapping my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder. I was scared. My body wasn't doing as I told it, and I knew exactly why; I had seen this many times. She had injected some kind of truth serum into my veins – the smell of the liquid strengthened my beliefs.

"I'm scared," I whispered – again, I hadn't meant to say that.

"It's okay," he said softly, enveloping me in his arms and rubbing my back. "I'm here."

"…Is that supposed to reassure me?"

He hugged me tighter. "You are a bit okay, then…"

"It's a truth serum," I mumbled into the crook of his neck. "Trust me…" I let loose a chuckle. "Trust me, it's ironically the truth."

"Truth-juice?" Imp asked; I could imagine him cocking his head. "Oh, they gave me and Senka some of that once. Onii-san too."

"By 'they' I'm guessing you mean the Xiomaran," Hero answered, obviously receiving a nod. "But how did Akilina get that?" I sighed in contentment when his voice rumbled through his chest, vibrating pleasantly through my body, relaxing me. "You feeling okay?"

I nodded. "No." I then cursed under my breath.

"What do you feel?"

"As if my heart is beating too fast…" I sighed again. "I don't feel that bad Hero… I do, actually… ugh."

"I might just enjoy this 'truth serum' business…"

"Bastard…"

"Ah, but do you really mean that?"

"Yes. And I hate you right now."

There was a pause as he waited for me to correct myself; I said nothing else.

* * *

It seemed that Akilina had indeed introduced a truth potion into my blood, apparently to find out about the secrets of the stones' powers. She had cleverly picked a time when Hero, Lyall and I were in the deepest parts of our sleep, and she had created a distraction for Imp outside by using the spirit stone's magic; a simple flare had caught Senka's eye – or rather _senses_ – and that was Imp gone.

He hadn't stopped apologising since.

"It's always you, isn't it?" Hero muttered, rocking us gently.

"Shut up."

"And he's telling the truth," Lyall commented with a chuckle.

Imp grunted, still extremely not happy. "It's not something to joke about, and if I must remind you two, it's all thanks to a certain someone, who has tried to kill all of us."

'_Sheik_?'

'Raka?'

'_You dreamed of her again. And again you get hurt. Please stop.'_

'And you can shut up as well.'

'_Mm, Hero was telling the truth when he said you're sexy when you're mad_.' Raka laughed. '_I could whisk you away right now, throw you on a bed and ravish you forever._'

A rather stronger shiver raced down my spine, evoking another chuckle from Raka.

'_Oh hell yes... even your body can't lie right now! Mm… I'm gonna have some __**fun**__.'_

As I forced myself to come round, I caught Imp's stare. The look in his eye was a question and his eyebrow twitched in a further question – he could sense Raka. And it seemed that Hero felt that intense shudder that had rolled down my back and he held me tighter, once again – for the hundredth time – if I was okay. Again I shook my head, against my wishes, and so I buried my face deeper into his shoulder, shifting closer; I was straddling his lap, our bodies as close as they could be (I doubt he was unhappy about this…)

"Is she awake yet?" I heard Hero ask – or rather, _felt him ask_.

"Not yet," Lyall replied, voice filled with sadistic mirth. "Sheik stabbed her deep in the arm, and then Imp threw her right against the wall with a lot of magic – thankfully, she wasn't expecting an attack, or Imp wouldn't have been able to do _anything_. She _would_ be bordering on death right now, but I gave her red potion."

"_What_?"

"Calm it, Pup. I had to. I want her to answer to her crimes and then, if we decide we really can't trust her anymore…" He flexed the artificial muscles in his metal arm, the claws glinting maliciously in the low light of dawn. "I want to take her down with her own weapon."

"Just as I want…" I whispered against Hero's skin.

"Fine…" Hero conceded. "But I want a sharp eye kept on her."

"I… Gomen nasai, Link-sama. I should have-"

"Imp, no, it wasn't your fault. Don't apologise."

There was a lengthy pause, filled with the sounds of the crackling fire and the slow patter of morning rain that began to fall outside.

"I had a bad dream," I suddenly murmured.

"Yep, I'm loving this truth serum," Hero had the nerve to reply. "What about?"

"A…" I tried to clench my mouth shut. "A g-girl. Scarred and… searching for someone or someth-thing. This dream she had a-a Stone, I'm guessing the shadow stone. But… she had the same p-pain in her arm as… as I did… and she didn't know how it got there. Sh-she said th-that she had been ill… at the same time I was…"

Hero's grip tightened on me. "Magic?"

"Could be," Imp replied. "Senka says there's an ancient magic called voodoo or 'puppet-magic' but it was outlawed and deemed forbidden in Hyrule. Someone casting puppet magic can control a being – whether it is human, animal, plant or object – and even inflict pain by creating dolls or puppets. It could be that this girl has cast a spell without realising it, forming a bond between her and Sheik."

"Then we need to find her."

"Indeed…"

"But," Lyall cut in, "I do nay think we can do anything until th'bitch is awake."

"Can't we just leave her?"

"What about the stones?" Imp pointed out.

"Well, we just grab her one and find the other on our own. We don't have time and I don't want Sheik an all-time invalid."

"Fuck you," I hissed before I could even compute the thought.

Imp whistled. "Ooh, this Sheik is certainly different. Much coarser. I like it."

I realised that I was quite hurt by the comment – not Imp's, but Hero's. I had only just become conscious of this emotion whilst under the truth potion's effects, when my body, mind and soul were in sync and working together. I didn't like being an 'all-time invalid'. I didn't like even being injured. I felt like a failure. I had been trained to never be touched at all, and I was failing miserably – I had been near-killed at Death Mountain after being run through with a sword, nearly raped in Raun, fallen dangerously ill in the Gerudo Desert and now I was rendered a babbling idiotic _invalid_ in outer Ordon.

Yes, I was a failure. An utter failure. The Great Lady Impa would be ashamed of me – she'll be rolling in her grave right now because of me.

Silent tears began to roll down my cheeks, unnoticed by the others, since I had my back to them. I simply stared ahead, gaze roaming over the jagged, rocky wall, blinking slowly through self-loathing tears.

Suddenly, I came to a decision.

Wiping the moisture away quickly, I stood, pulling my cowl up. Hero flinched, staring at me with shock.

"Sheik?" he asked.

"I just need some air."

I didn't try to assure him that I was fine – I would only reveal my ulterior motives. I _was_ going out for a breath of fresh air – _and then some_, as Tsukiko would say.

"You're not okay, though," Hero replied, frowning deeply. "I can feel it."

"No, I'm not okay, Li-" With all my strength, I cut myself off. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "But I just need some fresh air, okay?"

He nodded hesitantly and I strode out of the cave, standing still for a moment in the refreshingly cold, soft rain; I then moved to the side a little, moving as if I was deep in thought, until I could not be seen by Hero and the others…

Then, I ran. Using the magic I stole from Twilight – the very magic I hadn't used for a long time – I transformed quickly into my feline form and sprinted off into the low morning fog with startling speed.

"_**Sheik**_!" I heard Hero shout at the top of his lungs behind me.

I knew he'd be running after me, but I didn't look back.

I was gone.

* * *

Demi: See, I told ya you wouldn't like Akilina after this chapter. I told ya, I did.

Remember, go read Lady Linwe's oneshot and start writing your own! No pressure. But I nearly bumsexied her with glee. Just to let you know.

And don't forget me! -pouty-


	74. 73: Who Are You?

_Chapter no. : _73  
_Chapter title: _Who Are You? (And What Have You Done With Sheik?)  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed:_ **unBetahed**  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 742  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 206,156  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews...  
_**Rina  
****NinjaSheik**  
**JtheChosen1**  
**Spiritual Stone**  
**MyraHellsing**  
**Lil' Miss Spookiness**  
**Aibu**  
**Crimson-luma**  
**Ryukai-MJ**  
**Lady Linwe**  
**Malvoint69**  
**Nerikla  
****sakurahanaalice**  
_Soundtrack (to writing):  
_A lot of Will Young (oooh, sexy-sexy!)  
_Notes:_ Uh, shizzle, I'm losing inspiration for this. Writer's block is back with a butt-biting vengeance. I'm trying. And the next deleted scene is being written (and you will definitely like it -totally inconspicuous sexy wink- but any help would be appreciated. Kicks up the arse, fanart, surprise smex, fanfanfics, harrassment (of the somewhat good kind)... anything!  
On another note, I got the Wild Rock manga this week. Oh-em-gee, I lub it. It's smexy, it's yaoi, has a girly-and-vulnerable uke with an amazingly manly-and-wild seme and everyone is running around in short loin cloths. Ooooh, yes. Yesyesyes.  
And someone pointed out in a review that in chapter 3 (I think) when Link and Sheik go to the Gerudo Fortress, it is said that Link is a few years from adulthood and Sheik has a year to go. Adulthood in Hyrule (or what I was meaning) is twenty, not eighteen. So Link is nineteen, just about to turn twenty. Which then leads us onto Sheik - if he's a year from adulthood, he should be eighteen-slash-nineteen, right? But later on, in Raun, Sheik is said to have just turned sixteen. This difference in facts has occured because the author is a twat. Therefore, I shall alter that little line in chapter 3 and pretend that nothing ever happened, walking away as I whistle innocently. For the record: Link is nineteen-turning-twenty-very-soon, and Sheik is just-turned-sixteen. Thank you to _Pincezah_ for spotting that.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**What is the "sin-bin"? Is it some kind of Catholic skip?**

* * *

I kept running. Hero wouldn't be able to catch me, and not even Imp could follow; when in this form, I was as fast as a streak of lightning in a stormy sky.

What was my reason for running? The answer was simple: I was sick of being the weight to carry. I was going to prove to Hero that I was not worthless, and I was going to find a Stone – didn't matter which one, I was going to get one. On my own. I was going to show him my true skills, show him that Sheikah were still a threat.

I will admit that this seems a little sudden. It may seem that I'm acting irrationally, just because of one little comment, which was probably said in jest. But my health was nothing to joke about, especially if it's a running joke of my… inability to stay in one piece and healthy. It made me – _makes_ me – feel worthless. Even though I'm a Sheikah, I'm not entirely insignificant. I do have uses. If I remember correctly, I _have_ saved his behind a few times, and have had to put up with his childish faults – particularly his 'death'.

And so I ran, heading towards a place I had no knowledge of, watching as my rocky surroundings crumbled into greenery, which in turn gave way to lush forestry. I slowed slightly, not needing to waste energy with fast running – no one was following me.

I then stopped. I could faintly feel Hero's emotion through our bond – he was extremely stressed and worried. I felt bad for putting him through that for the barest moment, before the vindictive portion of my mind reminded me of all the emotions he made me feel, when I hadn't felt such emotions before; they were all so scary for me, and I had no one to help me with them. Granted, the times I _did_, my pride stopped me from asking for help.

'_It's not safe – you shouldn't have run off,_' Raka growled in the back of my mind. '_It's not safe. And you're not in the greatest shape to be on your own. Did I mention it's not safe?_'

'Yes you did. Don't patronize me,' I muttered back.

'_I'm not – I'm worrying about you_.'

'Well, thank you, it's greatly appreciated. But if you're so worried about me and feel I need help, then being a voice in my head is _hardly_ the best thing.'

"So you want my body?" a voice cheekily asked in my ear.

I flicked my ear in annoyance when his breath tickled irritatingly, glaring up at the dark shadow of Hero, before morphing back. Raka towered over me. Just as I was about to stand from my kneeling position, he bent down and kissed me soundly. I made a noise of protest in the back of my throat, trying to pull back, but failing. I settled for delivering a scratching-slap to the cheek.

He pulled back, licking his lips, still grinning. "Mm, I only wanted a _taste_, Sheik."

"If you only really came here to try and get me back into your bed, it's not going to happen. Maybe." I growled in utter exasperation and turned away from him, stalking off. I heard him laughing in the distance. "Bastard. Damn truth serum. Why does it happen to _me_?"

Raka caught up with me. "So 'maybe' eh? Is this my only chance, or is this a secret want?"

"Fuck off, Rakawii," I hissed between clenched teeth.

"Ooh, so you _can_ swear. Such filthy words from a pure soul."

"I'm not pure."

"No. Your Hero took that from you," he grunted. "So, where are we headed? To find La-La?"

"Who?"

"The girl you dreamed of. Hah! Your _dream girl_."

"Fuck off, Raka."

"That's your favourite word at the moment, isn't it? I love it." He suddenly froze. "Someone's coming."

I stopped also. "Someone bad?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, you are _such_ a helping hand," I could help but snap sarcastically – I _really couldn't_.

"Sexy, sexy!" he sang, grinning broadly with mischief.

"Ugh… Raka, for the love of Din above, don't you _dare_ become a hindrance to me. Help me or go back to Nowhere. _Please_. Now is not the time for… for… _jest_!"

"You always say that," he replied, sulkily. He gave a dramatic pause. "They're _com-ing_!"

I flung my hands into my arm wrappings and slotted my throwing knives in between my fingers. My brow was slashed, eyes narrowed and I tensed my body, my heart beat slowing on reflex. Raka pulled out a sword that was not dissimilar to the Master Sword – same shape, same size, but different shades, the blade a dirtier hue of silver, and the hilt black (or a very dark grey). His red eyes were also narrowed, but he wasn't as tense as I was, obviously a little more confident than I was.

The bushes rustled.

"How clichéd…" I muttered – I couldn't help it. The damn serum.

Someone stepped out; a girl, legs clad in black, tight trousers and calf-boots, top half only clad in a cropped, collared, black shirt, her skin extremely tanned, muscles femininely toned. Her eyes were brilliant amber and ringed with green markings…

Hair a vivid, bright green.

"Tsukiko?" I asked, shocked.

She gasped. "Sheik? What th'fuck?" She leapt at me, embracing me tightly. I slipped my weapons away quickly, and hugged back, my body taking control before my mind could protest. "Oh gods, it's so good t'see ya again."

"It is good to see you too."

She froze. "Hang on a min!" She pulled back, eyes narrowed as she studied me. "You hugged back. You said it was good t'see me. Who th'fuck are ya? You're not Sheik."

"I am," I insisted, frowning. "I'm not in the greatest state of mind, however… I was given truth serum by someone…"

"Ah…" she murmured, nodded, before grinning broadly. "So how are ya, Sheiky? 'Part from possibly feelin' quite violated."

I realised, then, that I had missed her accent – her glottal stop, where she missed off certain consonants, like her 't's, and how her emotions were so clear, so blunt, so apparent in her rough voice.

"I am okay. I missed your voice."

She beamed. "Cheers, mate. Where's Linky?"

"Not here." My voice grew a little harsh, and I winced. "I'm sorry. Until this truth serum wears off…"

"Why're y'not with 'im?"

"He treated me like an invalid, and I overreacted," I replied simply.

"Oh… _ohhh_! I see, I see… well, where ya headin'? Wan' an escort? I've been 'ere f'a few days now – I know this forest like the back of Vanna's horse."

"I need to find a Stone."

"Still lookin'?"

"Of course." I paused. "Is Hung with you? I have news of Corentin."

Her amber eyes widened. "Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah! But he's some way behind, that-a-way. I'm a scout." She grinned as if it was a great achievement. "We can go that-a-way, or we can set up camp here for the night."

"Camp here… I need sleep." Again, I winced.

"Eh, this is kinda good, y'know – you're actually admitting flaws. No harm in tha'. Y'know, I have to ask, was there someone here, with ya? I swear I could smell someone else…"

I glanced around the clearing; Raka was nowhere to be seen. With all my strength, I managed – no, _struggled_ to say, "No, just me and my shadow… I have to ask… _where in Hyrule are your ears and tail?_"

She laughed nervously, scratching her earless scalp, long hair rippling with the action. "Eh, it helps me blend in, y'know? Vanna cast the spell – s'just hidin' 'em."

"And how are you fairing?"

"Oh, good, good. Did… did Aderyn have her kid?"

"A wolf-boy," I replied, not being able to quell the smile; it was hidden by my cowl, however.

"Oh, yes!" She punched the air. "Another Wolf! Huzzah! Oh yeah, baby! Gods, I'm so happy right now, I could hug a Xiomaran."

I quirked an eyebrow. "That would make you _extremely_ happy."

"Oh hell yeah." She paused, eyes softening and smile quietening. "I really did miss ya, Sheik. Really did. I hated runnin' away from you guys, but I had t'get away. Hell, I even missed Ashei."

"I doubt the feelings are returned," I replied coolly.

"Mm, yeah, I guess you're right. But when this shit blows over, I'm gonna be back with you guys, if ya'd be so kind as to accept me proposal. Our adventure back t'Raun was th'best one…"

"Hm, it was certainly the most… eventful."

She grinned lewdly. "Oh hell yeah… so how _are_ the bedroom antics between you and the Great Hero _now_?"

"Perfect," I replied, before biting my lip harshly. Her grin widened.

"Oh, _really?_ Do tell me more…"

"Tsukiko, don't. This is unfair – I'm under influence."

"Oh come on, you can't deny me this perfect moment! Is he big?"

"Yes. Ugh, Tsukiko!" I hissed.

"Oh, this is so hilarious."

"It is not."

"Okay, so it might be a little uncomfortable… when you do it." She burst into cackles. "Oh, dear… you put yourself in that one… or rather, Hero put _that_ in you! Oh, oh, I'm on a roll, I'm on a _roll_! Let's see if I can continue!"

"Let's not."

"Oh, let's! Okay, okay… uh… no, I got nothing now… the moment 'as passed."

"Good."

"Fuck."

"What?"

"Good… fuck." She grinned proudly. "Ah, 'tis good, yeah?"

"No."

"Eh, what t'do."

* * *

Even by midnight, the truth serum still hadn't worn off. I had taken to tying my wrist bindings tight around my mouth, nose and chin, securing my jaw shut, and then keeping my cowl up to muffle any sounds that may escape. My reason was simple.

Tsukiko's perverted questions.

"Aw, come on, Sheik… I see you in the gods know how long-"

A few weeks, I wanted to correct.

"-And you tape y'mouf shut! I mean, how ridiculous! And how unfair! You owe me."

I raised an eyebrow, questioning her on why I 'owed her'. She smiled innocently, but the flickering of the fire only shadowed her face with mischief.

"Depriving me of juicy info! I mean, even lezzas go apeshit over guys on guys! Well, some. The ones I know, at least."

I rolled my eyes, and she laughed, prodding the fire to remind the coals to stay alive.

"Nah, I'm jus' playin' wiv ya. I wanna hear more than the sexy stuff, y'know? Like, how far you guys have got. No, not in that way! I mean… have you guys got anymore gems, killed anymore warlords, freed anymore lands? And, mos' importantly, who did this t'ya?"

I sighed heavily and, begrudgingly, shifted the bindings down somewhat.

"When we returned from Raun, we were attacked in Old Kakariko by a girl named Akilina. She is from this area; her people have been destroyed."

"So why'd she attack _you_?"

"She went for Imp. How she knew he was Xiomar's weapon, I don't know, but it took us a little time and a lot of blood loss from Imp to get her to realise this. She has one of the Stones, and it unwilling to relinquish it unless we help her. Soon, she came back to us, and, in exchange for _two_ Stones and an arm for Lyall-"

Amber eyes were narrowed questioningly. "Why'd Lyall need an arm?"

Again, I sighed, this time a little heavier. "In between Akilina's… visits, we were attacked by Xiomari troops. I assume they were Corentin's men. Lyall was protecting Impaz when…"

Her eyes widened, but she said nothing.

"Imp agreed, with Lyall's consent, and so we agreed to help them. And so we found ourselves here. Last night, Akilina took night watch, with Imp – since he doesn't sleep, of course – but… before we settled down, I… I… I _stupidly_ hinted that the Sheikah had a few secrets about the Stones, about how to unlock the powers without being a sage… she distracted Imp and injected me with the serum, so that I would tell her." I smiled blackly. "I think Imp and I just about killed her, but Lyall gave her red potion – we still might need her, but if we don't, Lyall was going to kill her."

"Fuck tha', _I_ wanna kill her, just by hearin' tha'!" She shook her head, scratching her scalp. "So, Link then started treating you like y'can't look afta y'self, and you ran away, t'prova y'self."

"Yes."

Tsukiko nodded slowly. "Even tho' I dun encourage runnin' away from y'troubles-"

I snorted derisively.

"-Yeah, yeah, whatever. But I'll stand by ya. Link shouldn' have spoken t'ya like tha'. Or referred to ya as an invalid; I'm guessing he said it like y'weren' even in th'room, righ'?"

I nodded, looking down into the flames. She sighed heavily, once again poking the fire, though this time thoughtfully.

"So, another adventure on y'own? How ironic that it be wiv me, eh?"

Nodding, I couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. Suddenly, Tsukiko's hands snapped to the sack sat beside her, and she began to rummage around in it, her whole arm disappearing inside the brown leather satchel, nearly her shoulder too. She then grinned, and produced a small _something_, bound in thick cloth; unwrapping that, I found out it was a slice of meat.

"Sorry, bu' I wasn' exactly expectin' company. We can share?" the Wolf offered.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry."

"Eh, I'll take y'word f'it!" she joked, stabbing the steak with a long dagger and holding it over the fire lazily. "Wait 'till Hung hears 'bout this."

"How is he? And what of Vanna?"

"Oh, they're 'kay. Vanna's a bit of an arse." She rolled her eyes. "But, Hung's wearin' thin, y'know? We've lost another loada men, from disease and from fightin' with the Hyrulian Xiomar forces. Y'know, the ones based in Hyrule Castle. Bastards. How's Kam?"

"Kamau? He's well. Very protective of Imp; and now, somewhat of Lyall. It's… strange."

Tsukiko was grinning mischievously, though she tried to stifle it; instead she dipped her head and rested her chin on her hands, fingers spreading over her curved lips.

"What is it, Tsukiko?"

"Oh… just th'fact that my theory is correct!"

"Theory?"

"Tha' Kam pretends t'be th'high 'n' mighty dominant male, when he _really_ wan's t'be pinned down 'n' ravished 'n' plundered 'n' fucked ha-"

"Tsukiko."

"Oh, sorry. Teehee. Anyway, yeah. I think tha' whilst Kam really, _really_ likes Imp, he secretly wan's Lyall. I mean, heck, Lyall's one fine piece of wolfish arse. _I_ wouldn' mind havin' a tumble in th'hay with 'im." She grinned dazedly, as if she were… fantasizing. Ugh.

"Tsukiko."

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. Again. Y'have to admit, he is fit. But then again…" She grew sly. "Y' only have eyes f'Link, righty righty right? 'Ow romantic. I wish I 'ad a man."

"And here I thought you went for girls," I muttered.

"Me? Hah… well, if I was drunk, I s'pose I would. But… nah, I find men more… appetisin' than th'girlies. Though 'Ryn is pretty fit too. And Ashei, in a… masochistic way. And Rai's gunna grow into a fit bird – she's so _cute_. I know you's datin' Link, Sheik, bu'… are ya a man's man, or a lady's man?"

I blushed, tugging my cowl back up. "I never thought about it."

"Well, _think now!_"

"Whomever I find attractive and trust enough," I blurted out.

"_Naw_! Ain't choo a sweety-pie! So, y'take the pick of both litters, eh? Fair 'nough. Best way t'be."

"Only because _you're_ like that too."

"Oh, bind y'mouf shut again," she grumbled good-humouredly.

I heard movement to my left, and – on instinct – tugged the bindings up over my mouth.

"I didn' really mean f'ya to!"

I held a finger up to my covered lips, eyes darting around.

"Someone comin'?"

"Too right someone's coming!" a voice near-shouted. An irate-looking Vanna appeared in the clearing, dark blond hair falling out of a loose ponytail, and white eyes narrowed. "You little bitch! We've been worried sick!"

He launched himself at Tsukiko, and they both tumbled over, wrestling like little puppies over a toy. Her meat – still skewered on the dagger – fell to the ground also.

"My food!" she cried, before turning back to him and wrapping both hands around his neck. "Bastard!"

They grunted as they rolled around, but my attention was focused on the left again, as another person approached; it turned out to be Hung, who sighed in frustration upon spotting his two companions rolling around on the dirty ground.

"Sweet Nieve above…" he muttered. He glanced at me. "Nice to see you, Sheik. I had a feeling you and your friends would be around here. Apologies for… the children."

I shook my head, loosening the bindings. "I'm used to Hero scrabbling with Lyall, but never has it been physical, thank the gods." I paused. "…Shouldn't we separate them?"

"No… they'll tire themselves out."

It was then, I realised, that compared to Vanna and Tsukiko, I was treated like an adult...

Demi: Woo, go Tsuki - get that smexy info! And she's back! I couldn't let her go, now could I? But what's next? What _will_ happen next?


	75. 74: Heart To Heart

_Chapter no. : _74  
_Chapter title: _Heart to Heart  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed:_ **unBetahed**  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 754  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 208,461  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews...  
_**NinjaSheik**  
**Neena14**  
**JtheChosen1**  
**LordBahamut'sgirl**  
**Malvoint69**  
**Aibu**  
**Manaxsavior**  
**Lady Linwe**  
**Rina  
****Lil' Miss Spookiness**  
**Lady Nerikla**  
**DragonUk**  
_Soundtrack (to writing):  
_A lot of Will Young (oooh, sexy-sexy!)  
_Notes:_ Okay, O2 internet sucks just as much as Tiscali. Fuck. Been without internet for a week! Ugh. It's been HEEEEELLLL. But I am back! With new hair! Well, you wouldn't know this, as you can't see me at this precise moment, but I got so fed up with my mother that I stuck my hair in bleach. Strange tactic of rebelling, I know, but she's never allowed me to go _really_ blonde. I'm naturally a dirty blonde, and I've been nearly every colour (bar green, purple, white and grey) but she forbid me to ever go near bleach.... which is what I did on Friday. She shrieked her lungs out at me, then father came home and said, "Oh, I love your hair, baby-bunny!" T'was rather humorous.  
Anyway, on with Shadow. Huzzah!  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**Laughter means sympathy.**

* * *

"_Emma! Em, Em, Em, Em, Em!"_

"_What, La?" The ball of blue light from before seemed to sigh, flying through a hollowed tree knot and soaring into a dark, spiral staircase. "I'm coming!"_

_The ball – named 'Emma', I suppose – stopped mid-air when she entered an equally dark room; it was lit with thousands of candles, all illuminating the haunting faces of battered dolls, toys and stuffed animals on the wall, making them seem alive. Emma looked around, searching for…_

"_There you are." She zoomed over to the stitched-up girl, who was curled up with her knees to her chest under a burn-marked oak desk. "What's wrong?"_

"_I keep having these daydreams and dreams and nightmares and everything! There's freaky voodoo magic going on! I want it to stop!"_

"_All about this strange boy, Sheik, La-La sweetie?"_

_The girl nodded, shaggy black and copper locks bouncing almost enthusiastically. _

"_Perhaps, then, we need to find him," Emma said softly, resting on 'La-La's knee. "You did say you recognised the area he was in – he must be around here, nearby. Then we find out what's going on, okay? He might be feeling the same effects, you know. You could both help each other."_

_La-La nodded. "Yeah… but what about-?"_

"_That will have to wait until you are better… I really do think this is to do with that stone you found. I want you to get rid of it."_

"_Stop being my mother, Em," the girl muttered, shaking her head once again. "Right then, let's go find this pesky Sheikah."_

_

* * *

"__Fucking hell!" Dust flew into the air when his fist hit the jagged wall, red specks staining the harsh grey. "Why?"_

"_Perhaps it wasn't truth serum."_

"_Then what was it?" he demanded, whirling on Imp._

"_It could have been __**anything**__, Link-sama." My fellow Sheikah shook his head slowly, looking forlornly out into the darkness outside the cave. "Or…"_

"_Or what?"_

"_Or it __**could**__ have been truth serum."_

_Hero glared at Imp, blue eyes fraught with exasperation. "What in the name of the Three are you talking about?"_

"_Link-sama," the boy began, taking a step closer to Hero and staring up at him through long lashes. "I say this with the greatest possible respect, but… he may have felt that you… __**belittled**__ him somewhat. You tend to do so when he is hurt and-"_

"_That's called __**caring**__! Not belittling! Gods above… I… fuck…" He began to stride towards the cave's mouth._

"_Pup, where'ya goin'?"_

"_To find Sheik. Where else would I go? To Telma's?"_

"_But Link-sama-!"_

_But he was gone._

"_Cub, stay put."_

"_But-!"_

"_No."_

"_But-!"_

"_We all know Sheik will be okay, but whatever shit Pup gets inta, it's his shit. I am nay helpin' him with that."_

"_But what if Sheik's not okay?"_

_Lyall ruffled the silvery strands. "He will be. Sooner or later, we'll all be back t'gether. Now, if you'll excuse me – I have to check on the bitch. Don't leave this cave."_

"_I wouldn't leave you, Onii-san," Imp murmured, earning a tender kiss to the forehead from the werewolf._

"_I know."_

* * *

I came round slowly to the feeling of fingers shifting through my hair gently, soothingly; also, my fingers were curled in coarse fabric, but resting on something hard. I shifted, groaning softly in the back of my throat and forced my eyes to open to a squint.

"You okay, Sheik?" I heard Tsukiko whisper, somewhere above me.

In my groggy state, I remembered that we were still at the campsite. Tsukiko had forced me to admit that I was tired (not a hard feat) and managed to get me to close my eyes for the first time since Akilina had…

When I had fallen asleep, I had been curled up next to the fire, covered in a blanket that Hung had supplied. When I awoke, my head was resting on Tsukiko's lap, three blankets covering my shivering frame. My fingers were curled in the fabric of her cloak, and her fingers were curled in my turban-less hair, claws gently scratching my skull soothingly.

"Dreams," I whispered hoarsely.

"I know," she murmured back. "Vanna says your body and magic are fighting the serum, cos you're a Sheikah, so you're not going to be right for a little while; he and Hung have gone to get the rest of the men, and we'll set up main camp here, to protect you."

"When am I ever not right?" I asked. "Hero was right… I am somewhat of an invalid."

"'Ey, 'ey, 'ey – woah there. You're not any kinda invalid, 'kay? You're strong, and try to deal wi' too much shit. And Link's a bit of an arse f'sayin' tha'. Besides, you're Sheikah; no offence, but everyone's out t'get ya."

"Touché…"

"But… you okay, now? Calmed down 'n' all tha', yeah?"

I didn't reply. I saw Tsukiko nod slowly in the corner of my eyes, and her fingers continued to shift through my long, wavy hair.

"It'll be okay. I know I ain't exactly th'best fing, but I'm suppor'ing ya all the way, 'kay? I'm wiv ya. All th'way."

I nodded, and was just relaxing when I heard hooves and footfalls approaching. Tsukiko tugged the blankets higher up, covering my lower face and I closed my eyes, squeezing her cloak to show my gratitude silently; she leant down and pressed a tender kiss to my temple.

"Tsukiko," I heard Vanna say, as he stepped into the clearing, followed by a few unknown men, who stared at me curiously. "Has he deteriorated?"

"Yeah."

Vanna stepped closer, kneeling before me; I heard his boots scrunching the dirt.

"Bad dreams," Tsukiko whispered, so that the other men didn't hear. "Dunno what 'bout, but he kept muttering about someone called 'Emma' and about Link."

He pressed a hand to my forehead.

"Sheik, open your eyes and look at me." I did so, and he frowned. "Your pupils are very wide, but that's somewhat to be expected. You're running a temperature, though."

"I've only just recovered from an illness," I whispered, closing my eyes again.

"A fever?"

"A fever of the soul, yes."

"…I'll get you some red potion. Tsuki, keep him awake."

She ruffled my hair softly as Vanna walked away, barking orders. "Whaddidya dream about, Sheik?"

"Hero… he's trying to find me," I whispered. "He left Imp and Lyall to come after me… he doesn't understand why I've left… and then… a strange girl and a ball of light… they're coming for me too."

"Coming fo'ya? I see, I see… and have these dreams, say, ever come true?"

"Some, yes…"

"And is this girl 'n' ball of ligh'… bad?"

"I don't know…"

Tsukiko sighed, running her fingers across my cheek under the cloak. "Well, I'll look afta ya. _We'll_ look afta ya, won't we, Van?"

I hadn't noticed that Hung's right hand man had come back, and was now sat beside us; I then heard the loud rustle of material as men hoisted a large canopy above us. Vanna uncorked a leather pouch and poured the red liquid into a cup, before placing it on the ground and fiddling with a small satchel. He pulled out a glass vial filled with a blue powder and sprinkled the powder into the potion; the men worked around us, seeming to ignore whatever Vanna was doing.

"Where's Link?" he asked, out of the blue.

"Somewhere," I replied softly, closing my eyes.

"Hey, stay awake," Vanna murmured, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I am, I'm just… tired."

"How are things going?"

Vanna looked up at the man stood beside me. "My Lord." He cleared his throat. "I'm just giving Sheik a potion to help get rid of the truth serum."

"Then move him into my tent. My men may be noble, but the sight of a Sheikah's face would make anyone look," Hung said firmly. "Wrap him securely in the cloaks."

Tsukiko did so, Vanna helping. I lay helpless, ignoring that rumbling feeling of self-loathing and self-pitying. Suddenly, I felt hands under my body, and I was lifted into strong arms, head lolling against a warm neck; Hung made a small noise in the back of his throat, before he began to walk towards a small tent, leaving Vanna and Tsukiko behind – only for a little while, as they stood and followed us.

"You need to put on some weight," Hung muttered under his breath; I don't know if I was meant to hear that.

He placed me on the futon, glancing over his shoulder as Vanna entered the tent, carrying the strange concoction. I saw Tsukiko's shadow through the canvas, standing guard. Hung turned back to me, white eyes staring into mine with flickering emotions; he didn't smile, but he didn't scowl.

"This will make him better?" the Warlord asked.

Vanna nodded. "It will calm down the… _chemicals_ or potions in the truth serum, which is continuously swimming through his blood. And the red potion will make him stronger." He smiled. "Plus, it'll taste better."

Hung took the cup from his officer, and nodded in a dismissive manner.

"Go sort out the men. Keep Tsukiko on guard. I'll… look after Sheik."

Vanna appeared momentarily surprised, yet nodded nonetheless, bowing shortly and leaving. Silence enveloped the temporary room, the conversations of the rabble outside a distant murmur. I looked at Hung, eyes peeking over the numerous cloaks with questions deep inside me as he just… stared. He continued to meet my gaze, just standing there, staring.

"I shouldn't, but…" He stepped closer, kneeling beside the mattress. "I…" He shook his head. "Never mind – it doesn't matter. Here, drink this, then you can sleep."

He placed the cup on the ground and leaned forward, once again scooping me up, but only moving me into a sitting position and supporting me as he reached for the mug. He paused, however, when he realised that the cloaks had slipped down somewhat, baring my face.

"I don't understand you Sheikah. You hide, even… even when you are beautiful."

I looked down.

"Shame burns in your eyes – is it because I said-?"

"No," I cut in, shaking my head, fingers tangling in the sleeve of his tunic, and some long strands of his hair. "No… I… somewhat, yes, but… I'm… ashamed of having to depend on everyone."

"You need not be ashamed, Sheik. It happens to the best of us."

"What, all the time?" I asked, trying not to let out a wry laugh, but it escaped anyway. "I feel like I'm constantly depending on others because I'm ill or…"

"Unable to deal with things on your own?" He wrapped both arms around my waist and nuzzled my hair; it made me freeze with shock at the friendly gesture. "No one can deal with everything on their own. Everyone needs someone; most have more than one person. Vanna and I have each other, and now Vanna has Tsukiko, and vice versa; I have… I _had_ Corentin too. You and Link have each other – and you need to remember that you need to trust him enough… to give up a slice of your pride."

"I try, but… I'm not used to it…"

"I can only trust Vanna and Corentin… you have to have _someone_. You make yourself ill and unable to do anything if you continue solo. And when you do fall eventually, especially when it comes to your fated death, you'll have no one."

"…I never thought I'd be having a heart to heart talk with a Xiomaran…" I murmured.

"I never thought I'd be having a heart to heart talk with a Sheikah boy."

"I'm not a _boy_. Don't patronize me."

He snorted. "I'm over ten years older than you – you are a boy to me. Now, come – let's get this potion drunk and get you back to normal."

"Wait, just… what were you about to say?" I looked up at him. "When Vanna left. You said you shouldn't, but you…"

He stared me dead in the eye. "I… Sometimes, I can't help but… worry about you… you remind me so much of him."

"Of who?"

"My brother. You… you resemble him so much."

"You're twins – how can _I_ resemble him?"

"No, no, we're not biological twins. Not even physical either. We're called 'twins' because we've never left each other's sides. I suppose we do look somewhat similar, but he is more…"

"Choose your words carefully."

"_Elegant_ than I. Your personality is somewhat like his too: serious, with a dry wit but I can tell that when you relax, you're… laissez-faire."

I quirked an eyebrow at him, and he chuckled.

"Laid back, casual, not so tense." Hung's eyes suddenly unfocused. "When Corentin smiles, it's like… nothing matters anymore…" He brushed the curtain of hair away from my eye, and his eyes came back into focus. "…I'm sure Link thinks the same about you. You shouldn't run from him. I would give anything to be with Corentin right now."

"It's… difficult… I've never been in a relationship before with anyone, never had any ties apart from with the Gerudo and…"

"They're women?"

"Yes."

"I don't know how you've survived…" He chuckled again.

'_Goddamn Xiomari warlord. Flirty fucker.'_

'...Raka?'

'_Yes?'_

'What was that about?'

'_He's flirting with you! He's pressed up right against you and he's staring in your eyes whilst he reminisces of his lost love and how you remind him of his __**darling**__. Get a grip, Sheik, and get out of there, or so help me, I'll waltz in there myself and-'_

"Sheik?"

I looked up at Hung.

"I lost you there for a second. Something on your mind?"

Shaking my head, I leant my temple on his shoulder, facing away from him. "Nothing, no. Potion?"

"I suppose you _should_ drink that some time or other, yes. Before Vanna forces it down both our throats."

* * *

Demi: ooooh, nooooo! Poor Sheiky. Poor, poor Sheiky.

Review and an update _will_ happen asap. Seriously. I'm on holiday at the moment, so I'm doing Jack Shit.

Oh, I'm _doing_ Jack Shit.


	76. 75: Stop Treating Me Like A Child!

_Chapter no. : _75  
_Chapter title: _Stop Treating Me Like A Child!  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed:_ **unBetahed**  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 765  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 211,264  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews...  
_**JtheChosen1  
DragonUk  
NinjaSheik  
Rina  
Malvoint69  
MyraHellsing  
Sammy  
Lady Linwe  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
Aibu  
BeyondBirthday187  
**_Soundtrack (to writing):  
_A lot of Will Young (oooh, sexy-sexy!)  
_Notes:_ Ohmygawd, I just watched two trailers for a live-action Zelda film. One was by IGN, which was an April Fool's Joke but looked absolutely _amazing_, LOTR-standard almost, and the other which is a real film by BMB finishes... which looks, to be frank, shit. Link looks like an utter tool, and the overall look of it just looks... ugh. So amatuer. I mean, sure, it is a fan-film which will go to a film festival before anything else can happen, but -fuck!- the joke-film looked a MILLION times better than that crap! Although, there are rumours of BPN Studios are trying to do a much more mystical-medieval-looking (aka absolutely better) film... Ugh... why won't Nintendo just do one? Save us fans the cringe-factors...  
Anyway, rant over. Enjoy the chapter!  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**"****Women understand children better than men do, but men are more childlike than women****"**

* * *

"_Oh! It's a lovely war, who wouldn't be a soldier eh? Oh! It's a shame to take the pay…"_

I awoke groggily to a pounding headache and a sore stomach; Tsukiko's singing really didn't help my state.

"_As soon as reveille is gone, we feel just as heavy as lead. But we never __get up till the sergeant__ brings our breakfast up to bed…"_

"Tsukiko…" I groaned.

"Ooooh 'eck! Van! 'E's awake!"

"Tsukiko, don't yell," I heard Vanna chastise softly, before he sat next to me. "He'll feel as if a hangover the size of the Nieves has fallen on his head."

"…When was Sheik drunk?"

"He wasn't. But the effects brought on by neutralising the serum will feel as such. Dehydration, nausea, and so on."

"Eek… I doubt th'poor bugger's ever been 'ungover!"

"I'm not that solitary…" I muttered, scrunching my eyes shut even more.

"Do you feel sick?"

"Not enough to actually be sick, no."

"Good."

"I don't feel that bad," I continued. Opening my eyes, I was met with the sight of a sympathetic Vanna and curious Tsukiko. "It's just Tsukiko singing about war being lovely isn't what I'd like to listen to after being poisoned because of said war."

"It's a Raunen song – I didn't write the lyrics!"

"Yes… and it's not just the subject that would make you feel worse…"

"Vanna, you're a dick." Tsukiko glared. "Sheik, d'ya think you can stomach food?"

"Not hungry," I said, shaking my head.

"It's a good thing you found Tsukiko," Vanna commented. "You would be worse off on your own most definitely. You would be in quite serious danger. So thank the gods in your prayers."

"Prayers? Pfft, whatever," the green Wolf muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Don't be so disrespectful, Tsukiko," I replied, sitting up. Both my head and stomach protested, but I ignored them, breathing deeply to calm myself. "But at this rate, I won't be praying for some time. The gods seem to be cursing me with bad luck so I can't pray, even if I wanted to. Especially to Amora."

"There was once a famous scholar who said that the course of true love never did run smooth, and I think he was right. Otono-Amor, as the god of falling in love, puts people together, but gods like Spite and Envy like to cause mischief. Amora, the goddess of love herself, brings them back together if she thinks there's a chance."

"Then Hero and I must be in her good books…" I muttered sarcastically.

"But what about-?"

"No, don't." Vanna shook his head at Tsukiko, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Let's not jump to conclusions about My Lord and Lord Corentin when talking about if Amora favours them."

"Do I really resemble Corentin, Vanna?" I asked quietly.

Vanna looked at me with shock. "How…? When did you hear that?"

"Last night… Hung said that I reminded him of his brother. Is it true?"

"…In a way, yes, I suppose. You have similar features, such as your… _elegant_ appearance and actions. You're very solitary unless you're with those you trust… I can see it, yes. However, he's a little more… distrusting than you; Hung was- _is_ very protective of him, and Corentin came to depend on him. Hung and Corentin are so close that their parents seemed to leave Hung to raise Corentin."

Tsukiko whistled. "That close, eh?"

"Indeed. Hung never faltered in his friendship with me, but sometimes I had to take a backseat when it came to Corentin; he doesn't like me, really."

"You're a threat," Tsukiko supplied, nodding.

"What?"

Vanna's expression was extremely shocked.

"Well… you and Hung are best friends, right? Corentin prob'ly thought you was a bit of a threat, cos… well, you's attractive and close to Hung – you could take Hung from Corentin," she explained.

"But… I wouldn't! I… He… Even though Hung and I… we're in the past," Vanna stuttered out. "But I'd never take him from Corentin."

"You and… Hung?" She looked ready to burst into… laughter? "Really?"

The Head of the Mesi-Guard blushed a rosy tint. "Yes. When we were younger."

"You's blushin'! Aw!" Tsukiko pinched his cheek and cooed.

"Get off," he snapped, glaring, before looking back at me. "There is a spring nearby – you can bathe, if you wish."

"Okay, _that_ you can do without me, yeah? As much as I'd _love_ to get a peek at y'nakey bod, I think that'd been strainin' our friendship a bit, 'kay? Good. Glad you agree. Bye!"

And she sprinted out the tent. I shared a look at Vanna and he sighed, hanging his head tiredly.

"You don't have to deal with that every day, all day."

"I did at one point. And I used to miss it. Now… I don't."

"Damn – I thought I'd be able to get rid of her."

* * *

I didn't know how we managed to get into this… predicament. One moment, we were fine, Vanna and I, walking through the forest from the camp towards the spring, which had been sniffed out by Tsukiko before we had bumped into each other. The next…

We were being stared down by a patchwork stuffed-toy rabbit. Or rather, _stared-up_.

It was stood on its own two feet, arms that were nearly scraping the ground limp by its side, flanked by its long, floppy ears. Its eyes were two bright blue buttons, although one was hanging off by long threads, and the head itself looked as if it had been cut in two, many stitches keeping the grey half and off-white half together. And its mouth…

Its mouth was just like _hers_, slashed open, yet stitched back up; yellowed stuffing was falling out precariously between the stitches.

Vanna gulped when the rabbit cocked its head. "What the hell is that?"

"It reminds me of the girl from my dream," I whispered. "Either that, or the Skull Kid."

"Skull what?"

"Never mind. The real question is… what is it doing here and why?"

The rabbit, as acting on my question, began to… well, there's no other way to explain, but the rabbit began to _wade_ over to us, legs swinging around to step in front of the other, as its knees (if it had any) did not bend. The long arms swung to help the momentum, but it just kept on staring up at us with the solitary one button eye; so now, it reminded me not only of the strange girl, but of Imp. Great.

"Any ideas?" Vanna asked.

"None whatsoever."

"Oi!"

The rabbit froze, leg in the air. Vanna tensed beside me. I recognised that voice; it was not a surprise to see Emma, that ball of blue light, zooming towards us at a great speed. She stopped in front of the rabbit, and then shot forward, making the rabbit topple over slowly.

"She said to find them, not to greet them or… whatever you were going to do!" the light shrieked.

"Emma," I called softly.

"What?" The light turned (or I assumed she turned). "How do you-? Then you've been dreaming of La?"

"The girl with long black and copper hair? Yes. We seem to have a connection."

"Seem?" Emma zoomed straight up to my face; she let out a continuous humming sound, accompanied by a soft _crackle_ every now and then. "_Seem_? There's no 'seem' about it! You do have a connection with her! Now stop it!"

Vanna cleared his throat. "What's going on?"

"I'm not doing anything!" I insisted, frowning deeply. "The girl has a sacred stone. Somehow, she has tapped into the magic and has created some kind of connection which means that whatever happens to me, the same happens to her, and I assume vice versa."

"Ah! I knew it! I knew it had something to do with that damn crystal! How do we stop it?" she asked quickly.

"Sheik." Vanna placed a hand on my shoulder.

"My dreams – this… spirit, Emma, was in my dreams and so was a strange girl-"

"La-La. Her name's La-La. But just call her 'La'."

"Sounds like a song and dance," Vanna commented. "Where is the songbird?"

"Somewhere. I'll find her soon." Emma zoomed over to Vanna. "And _who_ are _you_? You have white eyes – you're Xiomari. Is he good or bad, er… I don't know your name, Sheikah."

"Sheik."

"Oh… that's easy to remember. But, Sheik, is this Xiomaran good or bad?"

"Good. Very good. He's had to deal with me whilst I was ill."

Vanna made a noise in the back of his throat. "You would do the same for me. I was just doing what I had to do, and it wasn't bad or tiring or tedious at all."

"Oh! You've been ill too!" she exclaimed, flying back over to me. "So was La. She was so incredibly weak, and she kept blabbing things. Gods, she made me so mad with some of the things she said, being so mean about her sister! Was that the illness you suffered with?"

"Yes," I replied, nodding. "Someone injected me with a truth serum."

"And what happened to this person?" Emma inquired.

"She was almost killed by my companion, but we had to keep her alive – she's our guide."

Vanna snorted. "We can kill her when we find her; we need no guide."

"No, she said something about her princess being in trouble."

Emma paled to an icy blue. "Princess? But… she's not in danger. I'm afraid your _guide_ is… _misguided_."

"You know where she is, then?"

"Yes! I know where both of them are!"

"Both?" I repeated.

"Yes, both! I _did_ say La had a sister!"

My mind raced, a frown creasing my brow. There were two princesses; but Akilina only spoke of one. Usually when two daughters occurred in a royal family, it was not like two sons; with princes, the first born was the heir, but with princesses, the most beautiful was the future queen. Therefore, the princess Akilina was most likely referring to was not 'La-La', but the other sister, simply from first impressions of La-La in my dream.

"Take me to them," I said firmly.

"Wait one moment, Sheik. You're not going on your own," Vanna butted in. "I'm going with you."

"Hung, Tsukiko and your men will worry and think we've been kidnapped. You go back and explain where I've gone," I reasoned, staring him dead in the eye. "Besides, this is my fight."

He scowled. "You shouldn't fight on your own… can you really trust them, though?"

"Hey!" the blue orb yelled.

"I have to take risks once in a while and forgo my teachings of looking before you leap. If Hero can survive by acting upon instinct, then it is possible that I can; ignoring the fact that he is blessed by the Three, so therefore he cannot fail."

"You must be blessed too, since you've escaped on many occasions. Must I remind you of Haemuna?"

A small shiver cruised my spine. "You have just done so, no need to ask permission," I snapped.

"You will not go on your own, Sheik. Link will kill me when he finds out I let you go off with strangers."

"I'm not a child! Hero cannot dictate my life. I'm the property of the gods above and below."

"Not since you swore Blood Oath to him," Vanna pointed out in a low voice. "If you leave with them, I shall personally find Link and-"

"Go, then."

Vanna paused.

"Don't you care?"

"Of course I care, Vanna. But this quest is my own. I'm trying to prove something to myself."

"What are you trying to prove?"

"That I am a Sheikah, a warrior of solitary shadow. The Sheikah of old, like those of the Great Impa and our Great Shadow Hero, could accomplish any feat without aid; if I am to bring the Sheikah to dignity… I have to be able to at least accomplish _something_ on my own."

"You don't need to."

"I do."

He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Please, Vanna." I looked away.

"Fine," he huffed, shaking his head and taking a step away. "I'll go tell Hung and the others. But if you get injured… on your head be it."

"Thank you."

"Bloody Sheikah…" he muttered as he walked away.

Emma, meanwhile, had helped the rabbit back on to its feet and was now hovering at eye level next to me, watching Vanna walk away. I turned back to her as soon as I saw the long blond hair disappear through the foliage, and regarded her with a cool stare.

"Where are they?"

* * *

Amber eyes blinked owlishly at me; I stared back, unfazed.

"So _you're_ that Sheikah who has been in my dreams?"

I nodded, trying not to concentrate on how the stitches on her black-tear stained cheeks strained as she spoke.

"_Aaaand_… might I ask _why_?"

"Why what?" I countered, crossing my arms, regarding the ragdoll-girl under the desk. "Why have you been dreaming of me, or why am I here?"

"Uh… both."

"I am here to help stop our connection. As for aforementioned connection, I believe it has something to do with that black stone you found."

She gasped dramatically, curling in on herself. "How do you know about that stone?"

"You're not the only one to have visions; I dreamt of you."

"Oh…"

"That stone you have is one of the stones I have been looking for. I have been charged by the Three to retrieve the gems of the gods to stop the threat of darkness."

Emma flitted into the scene, dodging the millions of candles and careening to a stop between us.

"You see!" she yelled at La-La. "I told you it was to do with that stone!"

"Fine, fine! Here!" The girl reached into the patchwork pocket of her dress and pulled out that silver-spiralled black stone, hurling it at me. "Take it. You're the rightful owner now. So stop shrieking at me, you blob."

I caught the stone and held it in my open palm, taking in the details of the thin twist of silver that were spun around the glittering black rock, which looked like a roughly cut jewel, the sides all different shapes and sides. The colouring was amazing too, the darkest black I had ever seen with a sparkle of grey caused by both the reflection of the silver and tiny fragments of-

The stone pulsed. I felt it throb, the beat flowing through my veins 'til it hit my heart, leaving me breathless.

"You never listen to me," I distantly heard Emma cry.

In my hand, the stone began to disappear, shrinking into my skin in a heated action; it was without pain, but the sight of what the jewel was doing made me want to panic. This was how Raisa felt when the Ruby Shard embedded itself into her hand? I shuddered.

'_Finally, we are as one again,_' I heard a voice not entirely unlike my own whisper in my ear.

I looked to the side, but no one was there.

'_Still yourself, I mean no harm. I am simply the other half of your soul…'_

The other half of my soul… that meant I was…

'_Yes, you are one of the sages. You are the sage of Shadow.'_

Everything went black.

* * *

Demi: OOOOOOoooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh miiiiiiii gaaaawwwwwd!

Review!


	77. 76: Secrets of Life

_Chapter no. : _76  
_Chapter title: _Secrets of Life  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed:_ **Betahed by M'Lady **(Lady Linwe)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 782  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 214,816  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews...  
_**NinjaSheik****  
****DragonUk****  
****JtheChosen1  
****Lil' Miss Spookiness****  
Rina  
Savirvarekai  
****Malvoint69****  
****Manaxsavior****  
****Dragongal333****  
****Lady Linwe****  
****ibananas****  
Lady Nerikla****  
****Silver Volken Raven****  
****xNightmare in Wonderlandx**  
**Atsuko Uehara****  
Quizi****  
****StarDuchess**  
_Soundtrack (to writing):  
_Avril Lavigne  
Bloc Party  
_Notes:_ I'm not too sure about this chapter, but M'Lady assures me that it's okay. There is a little bit in this that mentions a Kakariko Village of a hundred years ago; that is simply OOT!Kakariko, okies? Right, glad we've got that sorted.  
And today, I recieved some fanart of La-La, which I loved, and inspired me to upload my own picture onto deviantART. Check it owwwwt.  
And another thing to check out, if you haven't, is another deleted scene, which you will love _very much_ -wink wink-  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**"****Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable.****"**

* * *

"_I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah…"_

'_Do not be so shocked,' the voice continued. 'You look like you have just been given a dead baby! Is it so hard to believe that you are the next generation of sages? You are the last of our shadows.'_

'_There is Imp…' I replied, finding my voice._

_The black never faded; I was blind._

'_No, he is of Spirit,' the voice chuckled. 'Your mother has her own fate – it is down to you, now.'_

'_Who are you? Really?'_

'_Me? I am… __**you**__.'_

_White light flashed in my eyes and I clenched them shut, hissing in pain and pressing the heels of my palms against my eyelids. When the pain receded, I hesitantly pulled my hands away, blinking away tears and staring out onto what I recognised from the stash of old paintings in Impaz's house as Old-New Kakariko; in simple terms, the Kakariko Village from about a hundred years ago._

'_I will show you my life – __**your**__ life.'_

'_I… I don't understand…' I whispered, eyes following the movements of the villagers around me._

'_You understand how the Great Hero is reborn every time darkness rears its ugly head, yet you do not understand your own soul?'_

'_I am different from him.'_

'_How?'_

'_He is chosen by the gods.'_

_The voice snorted, before coughing self-consciously, as if snorting was something they never did._

'_Let me show you. Just do not confuse yourself. Watch.'_

_It was then that I spotted someone I had only ever seen in paintings, tapestries, stain-glass windows and written about in legends: the Great Lady Impa. But beside her was a younger… a younger __**me**__._

'_You finally get it,' the voice chuckled. 'Our name, would you believe it, is Sheik. This boy is our soul.'_

'_Our soul?'_

"_This village once housed the Sheikah nation, but during the Fierce War…"_

'_After this boy's body burnt out, our soul was split in two by the gods themselves, as with every sage in this generation. No one knows why it happens. Now, just watch…'_

"…_And so, when those of Castle Town began to wane from disease and mortal wounds, and the numbers of street sleepers grew, the Sheikah left this place and headed for a small colony beyond the mountain, opening the village to most of Castle Town."_

_The boy, Sheik, nodded dutifully. It really did remind me of when Impaz taught __**me**__ the history of our people. I would nod every so often, just to assure her that I was indeed listening to her tales and lessons._

"_Our colony became our home. First, we occupied the main field, which is now known as Tomako. It was much smaller at first, with our priests residing in the rocky cliffs across the Eldin bridge, which the Gorons built for us as a gift; our temple there, in Abdel Khaliq, is the only temple we have, but we have many, many priests and seminarians – if you had not caught my eye, Sheik, I can tell you would have gone to them."_

_I was amused to see Sheik's face pale – or what I could see of it, thanks to his cowl and hair… just like mine._

'_Ours,' the voice corrected._

"_Although we do not like to segregate our people, Sheik, it was decided to move the elders further away from danger, creating a third tier – Old Kakariko – and…" The Great Impa's bright red eyes widened, staring in shock at something behind me. I turned just as Sheik averted his gaze. "Link…" I heard her whisper. "Sheik, stay here."_

_She strode off quickly heading towards the gate of Kakariko, where a young boy… in… green… _

_It was Hero. No, no, it wasn't. It wasn't __**my**__ Hero. It was __**the**__ hero – the Hero of Time. A child Hero of Time, but the hero nonetheless._

_The boy grinned up at her but paused when she placed an arm around his shoulders and turned him around, trying to lead him back out of the village. His expression turned to a confused frown, yet when he looked over his shoulder – his gaze meeting Sheik's – his features shifted into utter shock._

_He stuttered something to Lady Impa, looking straight back up to her and refusing to move. She, too, glanced back at Sheik, before nodding and murmuring something back. She paused; then, she said something else and the boy, hesitantly, began to move away, back towards the gate of Kakariko, peeking over his shoulder once more to look at Sheik before he moved out of sight._

_Lady Impa moved back over to the other boy and he seemed he couldn't help but blurt out, "Who was that boy?"_

"_Oh," she replied with a smile. He had spoken out of line, but she didn't care… "That was Link."_

_We both knew as much – she had said his name._

"_Yes, but who is he? How do you know him? He is Kokiri, is he not?"_

"_No. He was raised by the Kokiri, but he is Hylian."_

_Ruby eyes widened. "Then he is…"_

"_The Hero of Time, yes."_

_So I was right._

"_And you knew each other."_

_Sheik's eyes widened. "But… when? In… the other timeline?"_

"_Yes. I will tell you more tonight, as I must go to the Princess' side – that is where I have sent Link."_

'_It seems,' the voice cut in, surprising me, 'that Hero knew me in the alternate timeline a little more than Impa was letting on. There were only a certain number of people who knew of the events that occurred during the Imprisonment War: the sages, Princess Zelda, and Hero himself. Oh, and the King of Darkness, naturally. But I, along with the other ordinary citizens of Hyrule, didn't remember anything.'_

'_You were lovers?' I asked._

'_No. Close friends. Very close. I still don't know what transpired fully in that other time, but Hero told me that if his fight against darkness had gone on any longer, we could have gone past the line of 'brothers'. Ah, but I'm getting ahead of myself.'_

'_How so?'_

_The voice seemed to be smirking; it was evident in his voice. 'You saw how shocked Hero looked upon seeing me – why do you think that is? The truth is… well, during Hero's fight against darkness, my body housed Princess Zelda, for her protection. When all the sages had been awakened, she took over and manifested in her true form, so to call upon the powers of the sages and defeat Ganon – but he was biding his time and this was the perfect time for him to take her away, which is what he did… Hero then thought that I… that I never existed, that I was a creation of Princess Zelda's magic. Seeing me there that day… that was bound to send him into shock.'_

'_Indeed.'_

_The voice, I noticed, had stopped referring to this other Sheik as 'us' or 'him' – he was speaking personally._

'_And that is why he, before that day, headed out of Hyrule, to get away from painful memories of loss; this ultimately led onto the events that made him protect that mysterious land known as Termina. Now watch on…'_

_I did so. _

_The scenery suddenly changed. I found myself in what I just about recognised as one of the castle guest rooms. There, laid out on the large bed in an exhausted fashion I knew all too well, was the young Hero of Time. His blue eyes were hidden from the world by closed lids and a stray arm, which had been thrown over his face in a lazy attempt to block out the candlelight._

_There was movement on the windowsill. He sat upright almost instantly and his hand went for the bedside drawer, where (I assume) a dagger was kept hidden. But it was none other than Sheik who appeared from what seemed like nowhere._

"_Sh-Sheik?" the hero stuttered, gulping. "W-What are you… doing here?"_

_Sheik averted his gaze dutifully, still crouched on the window ledge. "I… came to apologise."_

"_Apologise?"_

"_For your loss."_

"_Loss?"_

"_Lady Impa told me of… what… she told me that we knew each other when you fought against darkness. I came to apologise. I'm sorry that… you lost a… a friend."_

_Link grinned and literally leaped off the bed. "There's no need for saying sorry! We can start over!"_

"_Start… over?" Sheik flinched._

"_Yeah! Rebuild our friendship."_

"_Hero, I… there seems to be a misunderstanding. I came to apologise for your loss, not to help you gain. What occurred in that alternate time – our relationship – was not meant to happen. I should have put duty in front of heart – that is where duty belongs. But I suffered a moment of weakness, of foolishness. I'm sorry for your loss. Goodbye."_

"_W-Wait, Sheik!"_

_But he was gone. _

'_Hero lost again. It broke his heart – it broke mine too, but my mind had shut off feelings. It wasn't until the time when I was approaching my sixteenth birthday that we met again…_

'_I had stayed away from Kakariko Village, only entering during the night. Luckily, Lady Impa had decided that my knowledge was good enough, and now it was time to concentrate more on my physical side; I was, of course, skilled in fighting, but Impa decided that I was to be stronger. She sent me to the Gerudo in the desert to learn the different styles of fighting, which took the better part of seven or so years. When I returned to mainland Hyrule, I found myself submerged in swathes of colour and music: the country was celebrating Hero's entry into adulthood.'_

_I saw it as the voice spoke: Sheik returning from the Gerudo desert, his clothing (the exact as mine!) covered with a large, ragged, dusty cloak, and skin a very dark tan colour. His hair had lightened considerably in the years under the bright desert sun, his body in better shape from the years of training and maturity. But as he passed the walls of Castle Town on the Gerudo horse, he frowned at the laughter and loud music._

_He then went across the small bridge and left the horse at the foot of the stairs, beginning to climb the steps tiredly and further frowning at more music and shouting. As he arrived at the zenith, he froze. Kakariko Village was, as the voice had said, heavily decorated with banners and drapes. People were dressed in their best, most colourful clothes, dancing and drinking wine as if the day demanded it._

_And there, in the centre of all the celebrations was the hero, holding a tankard and laughing with a group of young women, who were obviously infatuated with him. Then, he raised his gaze, to look for an escape route away from the girls, and his tranquil, happy eyes met Sheik's exhausted, yet blocked red stare._

_Link froze, their gaze remaining connected for what seemed like eons._

'_I could not look away. It seemed he couldn't either. At that point, I remember feeling as if I should be happy to see him again, but my mind refused to believe it. I wish it wasn't like that. I wish I had just embraced that rarely-felt emotion as well as embraced __**him**__…'_

_A couple passed between them, severing their stares for a mere second, but it seems Sheik took that moment to go, sprinting back down the steps in the blink of an eye; to Link, it looked like Sheik had simply vanished. He literally shoved the goblet into one of the girls' hands, and hastily moved away, rushing through the crowd to the gate. In a panic, he looked around before hurrying down the stairs._

_But there was no one in Hyrule Field; no sign of Sheik anywhere._

'_I had gone to Hyrule Castle, looking for Impa. She was the one who had called me back to Hyrule, so obviously I had to talk to her. She was indeed in the castle, looking over the Princess as she was dressed in her best regal wear. I paused in the doorway, but Impa sensed me, excusing herself and leaving the room. Then she did the oddest thing… she… hugged me.'_

'_Is that so strange?'_

'_Yes, when it is the leader of our clan and your mentor! It was from that point on that she treated me like… like the mother I never knew. And I knew why instantly: it was rumoured that Hero was to be knighted that day, and in later years, he would marry the Princess and… yes. Impa was losing what she saw as a daughter, and she needed someone to… mother. I never knew of this side – this maternal nature of hers. And it had surfaced the moment she saw me, after seven long years. Of course the elders didn't like the fact that Impa was… babying me, to an extent: they wanted me to be the best Sheikah warrior in legend, even better than Impa herself. So they sent me away for longer.'_

'_Where?'_

'_Anywhere – just as long as it meant spending as little time in Kakariko and the Castle as possible. Most of the time, I was out in the desert, way past the Gerudo settlement. Apparently, an ancient magic had been sensed and Nabooru, the Spirit Sage, had felt stirrings within her temple; I spent my days there. I had no one apart from Nabooru – that is, until __**he**__ found me._

'_One day, during the twilit hours, he appeared on the horizon. Nabooru was deep in the temple and so I was alone. I couldn't run. Not only would my pride not allow it, but desert runners – rogues, bandits – had come sniffing around a few days before, so I could not leave our camp. Besides, he had seen me. Soon, he was close enough that I could see his blue eyes glinting under his scowling brow, and the raggedness of his green tunic.'_

"_Sheik."_

'_I remained sat under the rocky outcrop of the camp, sharpening my throwing knives, as if he was not there. But – surprisingly – he grabbed my forearm and hauled me up, making me drop my knives and rag. He pushed me against the rock, all the time frowning.'_

"_I don't care what you say," Link hissed, voice taking on a husky growl. "But I'm not going to forget the past. And I'm sure as hell not accepting your apology. So stop running."_

"_I'm not running, Hero, can't you see?" Sheik replied tonelessly. "But if you're trying to instigate another partnership, I don't think throwing your intended target against rocky walls is the way to go about it. Perhaps you need to rethink your strategy."_

_Link growled louder. "I'm frustrated, Sheik. That's why I've, as you say, __**thrown you against a wall**__. You say you're not running, but what about Kakariko? Or now? The desert is far – but now I'm here, how far will you go?"_

"_I was sent here."_

"_By who?"_

"_My elders. I'm not strong enough and-"_

"_Bullshit."_

_Sheik flinched._

"_I know why they've sent you out here. Impa told me. She's worried about you, you know." He paused. "Your elders are turning you into some kind of mindless soldier, someone who thinks of duty before himself."_

"_That's where duty belongs," Sheik hissed back. "It is how I've been trained."_

"_Then your training is ridiculous!"_

_They both froze._

_Link sighed. "Listen, this is getting out of hand. I didn't mean tha-"_

_But Sheik cut him off, delivering a harsh punch to the cheek. Whilst the hero was dazed, Sheik darted away, grabbing his knives and dropping into a defensive position. Link hissed, holding a hand to his already-bruising cheek and glaring fiercely at Sheik. _

"_Okay, okay, I deserved that, but-"_

"_Oh gods above, it's you!" A woman who looked remarkably similar to Narboora suddenly appeared, amber eyes wide. "Then the threat is worse than we fear. Come with me, hero. Now!"_

_Link hesitated, but upon spotting the look of pure animosity radiating from red eyes, he nodded stiffly, following the Gerudo woman away from the camp and into the temple. Sheik sighed, slipping his knives into his bindings, grabbing his pack and beginning his trek back towards Hyrule._

'_Where were you going?' I asked._

'_To the elders. I had to tell them of the reason why I was leaving, as well as seeking their advice. Part of me wishes I hadn't. They told me to avoid the Hero of Time at all costs. I think it was because they… well, they were planning for me to be the great warrior of the Sheikah, and Hero was the great warrior of the Hylians. Join the dots.'_

'_Jealousy?'_

'_To an extent, yes. But I guess the main reason was ambition. Hero was right. It wasn't until nearly a month after I had met him in the desert that I realised it – the elders were using me, turning me into a mindless soldier who would do __**anything**__ for his people, for his duty. Whenever I killed, I didn't feel remorse at all, and I was starting to… get scared of this… I sought him out, and I found him in the castle, with the Princess.'_

"_Every time I saw him, I fell in love. Now is no different. The moment our eyes met… my heart stopped," Link murmured, closing his eyes._

'_I remember pausing in my hiding place – the hero was in love with someone who wasn't the princess, as was the cliché? And it was a male? I wondered who it was, but my question was answered by the princess herself a mere second later…'_

"_Sheik is… stubborn. He is Sheikah, after all. His sense of duty has overpowered his own soul. He will continuously ignore his growing feelings – if there are any – until his dying day."_

"…_Then I shall die a lonely man…"_

'_He loved me. I hadn't realised that his feelings ran so deep. I had thought that he was merely seeking the partnership we had in the alternate time, or just some companionship. This changed everything. I didn't know if I could handle his affections running so deep; I had planned to talk to him about his… theory and what I could do to stop myself from losing me, despite the fact I wanted to be so loyal to my people._

'_A few days later, I confronted him, asking him bluntly about his feelings. He stuttered out his confession, in what I – even at the time – thought was endearingly childlike, and then I asked what he was going to do.'_

"_I'm going to change your mind, and make you see sense."_

"_You seem so confident about it."_

"_I accomplished it once – I can do it again, especially since I have all the time in the world and knowledge of you this time."_

'_I had such a strict life. Everything was duty. I was a mindless soldier. I never thought my own thoughts, dreamt my own dreams, acted on my own whims. But then he came along and gave me the chance to be myself, breaking my shell open and showing me the wonders of life and free-will – I took it greedily, as my heart was set on it. I loved the feeling of freedom the second I was unbound. He showed me the heart of the lush green forest, the fiery pits of the mountain and the crystalline depths of the lake. I met people I never knew existed and learnt so much more than I would have if occupied with __**duty**__.'_

'_Your elders would not have appreciated it.'_

'_Oh no. They punished me, multiple times, trying to whip it into me that my mind was to be set on my duties, not on another person, especially if they were of an affectionate nature with another male. But after every beating, I went to him. I don't know when it got to the stage when I enjoyed spending the night in his arms – I think it was after a particularly nasty beating – but I don't care; it felt natural. We passed boundaries gradually without notice, and soon enough… yes, we were lovers.'_

'_Then you… you… the Hero of Time gave the Ruby to you.'_

'_No. He gave it to __**us**__. Now it is time for you to wake up and accept your role as Sage of Shadow and guardian of the Shadow Temple. Keep your promise to your mother. But with this power, you __**will**__ bring our people to dignity.'_

Demi: I'm not going to treat you like a moron - you all know who the voice was, right? Good.

But what will happen next? Oh noeeees. There's too much that could happen! Cos - pffffft - _anything_ can happen in Shadow....

* * *


	78. 77: I'm Sorry

_Chapter no. : _76  
_Chapter title: _I'm Sorry  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed:_ **Betahed by M'Lady **(Lady Linwe)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 800 (woo!)  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 214,816  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews...  
_**NinjaSheik  
DragonUk  
****Dragongal333**  
**JtheChosen1  
Aibu  
Lady Linwe  
Silver Volken Raven  
Lil' Miss Spookiness  
Rina  
Lady Nerikla  
Quizi  
ElvenArcher0310  
The Grey Phantom  
simply anonymous  
Malvoint69  
Noah of Knowledge**  
_Notes:_ Woo, this is a happy update! Well, the chapter ain't particularly happy, but the update is! First up, _Shadow_'s hit the 800 review mark - let's see if we can hit 1,000 lol. Secondly, I got gifted with fanart (on deviantART - search CheeryLemonade, or go to my dA page and look in my recent favourites). Go look - Raisa and Tsukiko look amay-zing.  
Truth be told, however, I'm not as happy as I appear to be. I recieved some con-crit in a review last chapter and although I cherish and welcome con-crit, this really rocked my boat, as a lot of flaws, mistakes and shit that i've been worrying about for the past fifty-plus chapters got pointed out and it was a bit like, "Ho, shit, that means it _must_ be true. I really am shit." I ran to M'Lady (Seriously) for some advice and she's helped me a lot. Kicked me up the backside, and helped me bring _Shadow_'s muse back, as he'd buggered off somewhere.  
I just have to say a few things. One, _Shadow_ is **literally** written by whim. I go with the flow. Sure, i write the odd note, but that's to remind me of possible outcomes that make me 'woop!', but generally, _Shadow_ just... appears. Hence why i say that anything can happen in this story. So just sit tight, m'chickies, and enjoy the ride. Two... ah shit, i actually had a second point in my head, but now it's gone. Fuck. Oh well, i'll remember it someday.  
I love you guys, seriously, but i'm just a worrywort. And way too _emo_.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**I'm such a procrastinator! I bought a self-help book on procrastination months ago and still haven't read it.**

* * *

My eyes snapped open.

"Gods above!" I heard someone shriek. "He's not dead!"

I groaned softly in the back of my throat and slowly sat up, holding my head when a wave of head rush crashed over me. Squinting, I saw La-La quivering under the desk, holding the fluttering blue to her chest.

"What the hell?" the girl hissed. "You… you suddenly just keeled over! And-and-and you gave _me_ a heart attack when _your_ heart stopped beating!"

"I…?"

"Listen, if you're gonna go, go with a smile at least!"

"You died, Sheik," Emma murmured softly, floating over to me. "You stopped breathing, your heart ceased…"

"How long was I…?"

"An hour or so… are… you okay now? What happened? The stone's gone – where is it?" Emma asked, question after question.

"I… the stone is me, now," I answered, looking down at the strange mark on my palm. "I have been named as the Shadow Sage."

La-La gasped, all the while grinning. "Sage? Wow… so I guess it'd be _pret-ty_ bad if you died, then…"

"Quite…" I muttered.

"Come on." The girl crawled out from under the desk and stood, holding out a hand. I took it, gripping it tightly as she helped me up; in the process, the baggy black and white striped glove was tugged down somewhat, and I caught a glimpse of oddly toned skin along with blackened scars. "You can't sit on the floor all day. You've got strange sage-y things to do." She flinched somewhat with surprise, and turned to Emma. "Hey, I was once told that what doesn't kill you makes you stranger – Sheik's living proof!"

I sighed, rubbing my temple. "I… I must find Hero."

"Hero?" La repeated. "Ohhhh… is he the guy with the pixie hat?" At my incredulous look, she jumped up and down. "You know, the one with the green floppy hat! Green dress! Green dress and floppy hat guy!"

"…Yes."

"Ah, I gets ya. Yeah, let's go get him."

I frowned at her. "Floppy-hat-guy, _really_."

"Hey, I'm sorry! I got a sight at your dreams, but I don't know his name!"

"Then stay out of my dreams."

"Done and done. I do not want to see another image of you and him making babies _ever again_."

* * *

We did not go find Hero; instead she guided me to a crumbling stone structure that could have once been a majestic temple – now, it was riddled with vines and other plant-life.

I frowned. "Why are we here?"

"Oh, Em said that a little birdie told her that Green-Dress-and-Floppy-Hat-Guy went in here," La-La replied nonchalantly, cocking her head, rocking back and forth on her feet. "Not so long ago, as well. Just as we left home."

"Why would you go in there, Hero…?" I whispered, more to myself than anything else.

"Because these sorts of things attract you?"

"I feel as though I should be insulted."

"Both of you, quiet, and get in there!" Emma insisted, flying wildly around our heads. "That used to be a temple to the lesser gods. Each floor is dedicated to a particular deity."

"Lesser gods?" I – there isn't a better word for it – gawped. "Then… then there could be _thousands_ of floors!"

"Only the main-lesser gods," Emma corrected.

La-La looked around us, unconcerned. "I never paid mind to religious studies…"

"I can tell…" I muttered.

"For example," the light continued, as if she hadn't been interrupted. "There is a shrine to Life and a shrine to Death; a shrine to Love and a shrine to Hate – or War… that girl has too many names. A shrine to Pleasure and a shrine to Vocation. And finally… a shrine to Light and a shrine to Darkness."

"So that's…" La-La began counting on her fingers.

"Mathematics is not your strong point, either, I suppose," I couldn't help but murmur.

She glared, but said nothing, except, "Eight floors."

"Five."

"But…!" She viciously counted again.

"There is a final shrine to the Three." Emma sighed. "But there are two altars to a floor."

"Are they simply shrines?" I questioned; if this temple was anything like the temples Hero had to face last time… "Or would they be guarded?"

"They are… well, they _were_ just shrines, but who knows what monsters have entered this place, or how angry the gods are at this place being abandoned."

"So this was left long before the southern tribes were destroyed?"

"Oh, yes! Those people forsook the gods, instead relying on technology! No wonder they were wiped out! I just would have preferred that it hadn't been _Xiomaran_."

I nodded distantly, before taking the lead and striding towards the fragmented entrance; I heard La-La follow. Inside, it was pitch black, but that was soon fixed by the arrival of Emma, who lit up the entire, long corridor.

"Wow," La commented. "You _do_ have a purpose. And I don't mean the fishy kind this time."

"That, my dear, would be a _porpoise_ and now is not exactly the time for joking around," Emma hissed. "And don't mention it again."

La seemed to ignore her small friend. "My sister's here, though. Dunno where, but she's in here, somewhere."

"She's in the shrine to the Three," Emma answered with an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, she's there." La grinned.

We descended a spiral staircase in silence. At certain points, the stone steps had given way, leaving a small ledge, which we had to navigate carefully in order to proceed, a feat that was easy for me, but not so for La, who moved with the elegance of a infant Zora suffering from vertigo, as well as dehydration.

The stairs led into a long corridor, which ended in a large ornately carved door; I regarded it with a critical gaze.

"What does it say?" I asked, running my fingers over the strange symbols.

"It says… Em, gimme some more light, pretty please," La murmured. "Uh, it says, '_Which path dost thou chooseth? The flock of doves or the flight of the eagle?'_"

"Peace or war, love or hate…" I whispered, eyes narrowed.

Emma hovered closer to me. "Indeed. This will be the first room."

Already, La was pressing her whole weight against a door and it groaned as it slowly began to inch open. I helped pushing against the same door; it opened with an almighty _bang_.

The room before us was cast in shadows, which flickered in wavering light. Half the room was bathed in a soft pink glow, whilst the other half was submerged in a harsh red hue, both glows caused by a host of candles; it was truly a strange sight, full of cacophony, yet somehow harmonious.

On each side, also, was a raised altar, bearing a statuette of the particular god. The dawn toned deity was that of an elegant male, garbed in only a cloth, which wound around his body like a hidden lover and barely covered him. The side swamped in bloody shades was that of an armoured being; the metallic armour was heavily masculine in appearance, but the god was clearly feminine, the flowing locks escaping from under the helmet and the soft features of her face. In Hyrule, the gods of love and war were female and male respectively; very stereotypical of us. It seems we could learn something of these southern gods.

A being suddenly came into focus. I hadn't seen them, due to the low lighting and the silhouette of the statue and altar of the hate-deity.

"It's about time you showed your faces," they said harshly.

"Hero…" I murmured, taking a step forward as he walked towards us. His blue eyes looked purple in the light but they were a welcoming sight. "Thank the gods… I-"

"Yeah, thank the gods I'm here," he snapped. I recoiled. He then turned his gaze to La. "You bitch – as if killing him wasn't bad enough, you have to take control of his corpse."

I was stunned, and so was La, understandably.

"What, what, what? But I-"

Hero cut her off. "I felt him die. We have a bond, much stronger than your black magic. I felt his spirit suddenly give way to death after feeling so many distant emotions; and then I felt a presence cover and shroud it – it's still hiding his soul. It's your puppet magic, I just know it. So spare the innocence and-"

"Hang on a minute, woah-wah-woah-wah!" La called, waving her arms dramatically. "I… Sheik died, yeah, but that's him! He's standing _right there_, as you can _clearly_ see."

He looked me in the eye, and I held his gaze strong, trying to convince him that it was I. However, he shook his head, almost in disgust.

"No, that may be his body, but that's not my Sheik; his eyes are different." His own gaze narrowed as he looked back at La. "If you think you're going to make me surrender by using Sheik against me, then think again. I'd rather kill him than have him used and abused."

I couldn't help flinching. "Hero…" I stepped closer, holding out my hand. "It's me. Trust me. I'm not being controlled. She's not using me and I'm not being manipulated by puppetry. I died, yes, but that was because of the Sha-"

"Huh," was all he said, before he reached out and grabbed my wrist in a bone-crushingly strong grip, holding my palm up to his face.

It was then that I remembered the strange mark marring my skin from the Shadow Stone. He inspected the mark closer, his grip – if possible – tightening so much that a soft yelp escaped my throat; if my suit wasn't covering my wrist, I can safely bet that I would be in serious pain and possibly be suffering a fractured wrist.

"Then what's this mark?" he demanded. "Looks dark to me."

"It's a shadow mark," I couldn't help but correct.

"So you admit it?"

"What?"

He tugged me closer. "That this is her mark. You're being used. You're not Sheik. And so, for abusing his body, I'm going to banish your soul to the other realm."

I guess that when Hero is deadly serious, he goes strangely poetic. Shame – I like his blunt nature.

In one swift movement, he unsheathed his Master Sword and held it against my inner wrist. I gasped, eyes widening in shock, but luckily my reflexes kicked in. Quite literally, I suppose. I used his grip as leverage and brought both legs up, promptly propelling my feet right into his gut. He grunted, letting go of me instantly and curling in on himself. I stumbled back for a moment, before regaining my balance, and flipping away from him – and also distancing myself from La.

He looked up, hate burning in his eyes; how ironic that I was now standing in the unforgiving red light. If he didn't have chainmail under his tunic, my kick would have left him writhing on the floor like a newborn babe; part of me was grateful, part of me wasn't. The presence of chainmail meant that he was still able to come after me.

"Oh my gods above, Em! _Do something!_" I heard La shriek.

"What?" the light screeched back. "What can _I _do? _You _do something!"

"Hero!" I yelled as he came at me, swinging the sword so quickly, I barely dodged it. "Stop it! It's me!"

He growled, swinging at me once again. I back-flipped away, gaining considerable distance. He glared at me, but stayed still, obviously thinking through a strategy. Hero was good at short-range, and just as good at long range – his eye sight was impeccable, his accuracy faultless. So was mine; I was no good at all with fighting up front with an opponent, so having distance between me and an opponent was my strong skill…

It was also Hero's, and I felt dread rise up in me when he sheathed his sword and brought out his bow, readying his quiver; I rose up on my toes, ready to move.

He fired arrows in quick succession. I had seen this technique when he was taking out multiple bulbin archers at a time when he didn't have the luxury of a hiding place. Even though it appeared that he wasn't aiming properly, his aim was nearly dead on, arrows hitting the spots where my feet had been as I sprinted around the room, flipping onto rocky ledges and leaping back down.

It seems that my luck faded, however, as an arrow struck me, surging through my exoskeleton and striking me just beneath my left collarbone, burying deep with force. The shock of the blow sent me reeling, and I landed sharply on my back from a great height; I groaned, quickly rolling over and trying to get up, yet falling back down as the arrow jolted deeper when I moved my left arm. Blood dripped like a trickling stream, staining my front and oozing across the floor. I hissed harshly when a hand grabbed the back of my tabard, rolling me over unsympathetically; I stared up at Hero through narrowed eyes, blinking away the starting-sting of tears.

"So callous," I whispered. "So quick to leap. You never think. You act on impulse."

"I act with my heart," he retorted, glaring.

"Sometimes…"

He leant down, bringing the Master Sword back out and reaching out with his other hand to grip the arrow's shaft, using it to keep me pinned down. I gritted my teeth against the pain as the arrow's blade was forced deeper, and didn't manage to stop the whimper that rose out of my throat.

His expression twitched, sadness seeping into his blue eyes. "I don't want to see this body suffer."

"I don't want to see your body suffer, either, but…" I reached into my arm bindings and brought out one of my throwing knives, thrusting it into his side, closing my eyes against the sight of his pained face. The tears finally fell, trickling down my cheeks like the blood on my chest. "Don't do this, Hero. I'm me. I'm not… not being c-controlled."

An icy blade was pressed against my neck as warm lips placed tender yet heartbreaking kisses across my tear-tracked cheeks, eventually ending at my lips, where he initiated a bittersweet kiss of goodbye.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

* * *

Demi: Holy... shit. I told you anything could happen in _Shadow_!


	79. 78: You Love Me?

_Chapter no. : _78  
_Chapter title: _You Love Me?  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed:_ **Betahed by M'Lady **(Lady Linwe)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 823  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 217,205  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**Too many to list this chapter! Woo! But thanks, guys! **(Now isn't that the weirdest user name on this site lol)  
_Notes:_ Holy... _Twenty-three reviews??? For one chapter????_ Christ, i really _did_ kill you guys... -whistles- **sor-ry!**  
And, last week, I downloaded the soundtracks to OOT, TP and WW. What a geek I am. But seriously, these songs have helped me write, so from now on, I'm going to list what songs i listened to from the soundtracks (wont be neccesarily TP, but most likely will) and, if you wish, you listen to them to get the feel of the chapter. They'll be listed in order of inspiration through chapter. -big love-  
Woo, I completed PH! And i did it within five days. Haha, i am such a geek... yeah, i have no life :' ( And i have a brain age of thirty-three (huzzah, Jebus). I'm a thick geek -wibble-  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:_  
**We can kill and kill - but where will it stop? That is not England.**

* * *

"Link!"

"Iie, Sheik-sempai!"

Hero was thrown from me in an instance, and I gasped a sobbing breath, filling my lungs with air I hadn't realised I had deprived myself of. A warm body was quickly next to me, a familiar scent filling my head as I forced myself to calm.

I slowly opened my eyes. "Lyall…?" I whispered softly.

"S'ok, Sheik," he muttered in that gravelly voice, which was huskier with anger. "I'm here. Imp's dealing with Link."

It was then that I felt the tingling flares of magic and heard the indignant shrieks of ancient Sheikah. Yes, Imp was indeed dealing with Hero.

"How… did you know we were here?" I asked breathlessly.

"Your scent. Must have followed you all over," he replied, his normal hand holding my shoulder, eyes scrutinizing the wound. "The Cub got fed up of waiting for you to return. Akilina pissed him off…"

I think I must have fallen into unconsciousness for mere moments, as the next thing I remember is Lyall trying to remove the arrow.

"…Wedged in deep," I heard him mumble. "Goddamnit, what the hell happened?"

"He thinks I'm being controlled." I gasped as he tugged at the arrow shaft. "I found that strange girl and she gave me the Shadow Stone – I'm the Shadow Sage, Lyall." I ignored the shocked stare. "The stone is in me, like R-Raisa. I died as the magic shut me down to prepare me for my… for the presence of my other half. He felt it."

"Link felt you die, because of the bond?"

I nodded, gripping his hand as he tried to manoeuvre the arrow out from under my collarbone.

"The-then, I came back and when I arrived w-with the girl, he thought she was controll-ing me through her puppet magic. He… he didn't want me being used so he… I tried to… to…"

"Alright, hush now." He picked me up carefully, cradling me tenderly in his large arms, cautious of his metal arm. "Cub!"

"_Haaaaiii_?" I slowly looked over to meet Imp's gaze; the boy was straddling Hero's chest, both hands pressed childishly against Hero's face as shadowy tendrils wrapped around various body parts.

"The arrow's wedged too deep. We gotta take him back to the camp."

Imp nodded, ignoring Hero totally. "What about _the Great Hero_?"

"Bring him," I whispered to Lyall, my head lolling back against his shoulder. "He didn't do serious harm. He didn't know. Didn't know…"

"Wrap him up and bring him," the werewolf commanded, nodding.

"Where's La?"

"Who?"

"The girl…"

"There's no girl here, Sheik. She must have gone."

I nodded distractedly.

* * *

I don't remember closing my eyes in sleep once more, but I must have drifted into unconsciousness just before we departed the temple, as the next thing I remember yet again is waking up to tingling, numbed pain in my shoulder as someone coaxed the arrow out of my body.

"Sheik, stay still and calm," I heard someone murmur in a soothing voice, when I groaned softly. "It's almost out."

"Just pull it out…" I mumbled. "Red potion will heal it quickly."

"No, I've almost got it out."

I moved my hand nonetheless, aiming to tug the arrow out myself, but two warm, gauntleted hands guided it away, holding it in a reassuring grip.

"Now, now, Sheik. Let Vanna work his magic," I heard someone say, their voice a gentle rumble.

"Vanna…?"

The pointed tip of the arrow finally left my body, doing its final damage when it ripped tender skin upon its removal. I hissed, body twitching. I tried to curl in on myself, but another pair of warm hands eased me straight.

"Good job," the voice murmured.

I opened my eyes to see a smiling, yet troubled Vanna. "There – wasn't so bad, was it?"

"You didn't have to take so long, though," I muttered. "I'm not fragile."

"No, but I didn't want to inflict anymore pain on you."

"Now you can have red potion." I looked to the side to see Hung sat there, expression equally troubled. "Get you up and running… and able to tell us what happened. Vanna only knows _so much_."

In the corner of my eye, I saw Hung's right hand man wince.

"I told Lyall."

Hung grunted. "Indeed, and he informed us, but I want every detail, alright?"

I close my eyes resignedly. "Fine… where is Hero?"

"Somewhere."

"Not good enough. Where is he?"

"_Somewhere_." Hung's tone of voice was final. "A place not near here, so he can't hurt you."

"He…" I opened my eyes swiftly, half-glaring up at the warlord. "He was misled, following his heart, not his mind."

"He still hurt you."

"Because he was misled!"

"Why do you defend him?"

"Because… I love him."

Hung went silent.

"Here." Vanna helped me sit up slowly and handed me a bottle of potion. "Drink this; a lot of it. You lost so much blood."

I did as told, gulping down just over half the bottle and sighing in bliss when the pain went away instantly. I handed it back to Vanna, who smiled gently and stood, walking out of the tent, leaving me with Hung, who still didn't look too happy.

"You're a sage."

I nodded silently.

"Of Shadow."

Again, I nodded.

"You could have fought him off with your new power."

"He believed I was being controlled by black magic," I said with a sigh. "Shadow magic and black magic are often mistaken, particularly by a being of light. He had seen the mark on my hand; if I defended myself with my new magic – which, might I add, I don't know how to use properly – he would never have believed me."

"You could have defended yourself without, then." Hung looked exasperated. "You're perfectly capable of doing so, and I can bet that you are an able match for him."

"Again, he wouldn't have believed me. I tried to reason-"

"Sheik, listen to me." He grabbed me and brought me so close, I was near-pressed against him, staring up to meet his lowered gaze. "Listen. Link is a type; he is a type of man who is reasonable and can reason most empathetically. But when he believes in his heart and in his heart's beliefs, then there is no stopping him – he will be as stubborn as a mule with a stick shoved up its arse. During these times, when he is trying to gain and show dominance and right over you, what you need to do is shove back."

"What?"

"_Shove back_," he repeated. "Show that you're not some whimpering kitten who can be kicked around easily. Pull out your claws and show your worth and your reasoning that way. Bash it into his brain, if you must. Sometimes, a good, righteous kick in the backside is what a man needs every now and then. Link is no different. Trust me – I know."

"Corentin…?"

"No. Me. I'm just like him. I smothered Corentin. He loved the attention and protectiveness, but sometimes it got too much – he… I suffocated him. And whenever he failed to pacify me and reason with me verbally, he would fight back in my own language. Sometimes he would distance himself purposely. Other times, he would just fight back – literally."

"…You want me to fight Hero."

"No. Well, if it comes to the crunch. Just don't…" He sighed sadly, and I felt a twinge of sympathy, deep in my gut. "Don't let him make the same mistake as I did. I pushed Corentin too far for the last time, and he ran from me, falling under the power of Isidor and Prazuil…"

"We'll get him back, Hung," I murmured, looking away.

"But will he come willingly? He's… done so much… _shit_ for him to be in a good state of mind if we get him back. I mean, he's nearly killed _you_ and… and so many people and…"

"Hung." I leant my cheek against his, feeling the rasp of stubble against my skin, suddenly somewhat tired. "Speaking from experience, when a person like me fights back against a person like Hero and the person like Hero gives up, seeing the error of his ways, the person like me has to continue fighting, until the cycle begins again, or they begin to fade and die from self-mutilation."

I stood and walked away, out of the tent, leaving Hung to mull over his thoughts; I, meanwhile, sought out Hero.

Ignoring everyone's pitying stares, I searched for him, but found not a single clue that would allude to his hiding place. I roamed the whole camp, before sighing heavily and settling in the high branch of the tree, watching over the site's inhabitants. I saw Vanna converse for a little while with Tsukiko in quiet tones; he then moved over to Hung's tent, peeking in, his face taking on a saddened expression before he slipped between the flaps.

"Sheik-sempai."

I looked down to see Imp staring up at me, his expression unreadable.

"You're searching for Link-sama," the boy continued.

"Naturally," I replied softly. "Don't try to convince me not to – I must see him, set things straight."

"I know. I will take you to him. He… he is not right. Dead."

"…_Dead_…?"

"Ah! Gomen nasai!" he cried, shaking his head; I jumped down from the tree. "'Dead' was not the right word. He… he…" He bit his lip, brow creasing. "Uh… he hasn't talked to anyone or eaten or… he's stayed away from everyone."

"Gods, how long was I out?"

"A day. It's not so bad, but if it carries on…"

I nodded slowly. "Where is he?"

"The spring. I'll take you."

"Thank you," I said.

"On one condition."

I quirked an eyebrow, but then he spread his arms out and his expression was adorned with a pout.

"Hug?"

* * *

He was a sorry state, a sight for sore eyes.

Imp left as soon as he came into view, propped up against a rocky ledge with a large blanket or cloak draped over him. His pouches were piled next to him, but his sword and shield were nowhere to be seen. The expression on his face was heart-wrenchingly blank, eyes misted and unfocused, his head bowed.

"Hero…" I couldn't help but whisper.

He didn't reply, but I didn't expect him to.

I moved closer to him, my footsteps echoing eerily off the rocks and cliff-edges; there were no other sounds but my movements. He could hear me though – he wasn't so 'dead' that he was lost to the world, but he had gone astray in the blackness of dark emotions. I knew this simply because a tear slipped down his dirty cheek.

Stopping in front of him, I stared down at him for a heart-beat, before dropping to my knees and reaching out to cup his face, wiping away the tear with my thumb.

"Hero, please… say something…"

He remained as stone.

I sighed, dropping my head. Upon impulse, I gripped the large cloak and parted it more, slipping between and placing myself onto his lap; I curled up against his chest, pulling the cloak tight around us and sighing.

He had tensed up.

"Hero…" I murmured. "I'm angry at you."

I felt him nod, body quaking somewhat.

I looked up at him, making sure my expression was soft. "But not because of what happened. I'm angry because you're beating yourself up."

"I… I deserve it."

"Why?"

"Because I almost killed you!" he yelled, voice hoarse.

"So if you had, would you sit here and dwell on it, wallowing in your self-loathing and misery?"

"No, I'd kill myself…"

"And forsake Hyrule?!" I sighed yet again, calming myself. "…Hero. Listen to me. You were right to suspect me – that I was being controlled by black magic. What happened has happened; it is in the past and behind us. I hope, deep in my heart, that we never brood over this; it will make us stronger, closer." At his dubious expression, I sighed again. "I forgive you, Hero. I am fine, I'm okay-"

"Why… how can you forgive me so readily, so easily?"

"Because…" I placed a whisper of a kiss on the hinge of his jaw, then settled comfortably under his chin. "Because I love you."

"Even after what I did?"

"Even after what occurred."

He buried his face in my hair. "I don't deserve you."

"You do. We deserve each other, and no matter what happens, we will stay together, okay?"

"…Yeah…"

"It seems that our places have been switched. I'm now the romanticist, and you are the doubting one." I was about to wrap my arms around his waist, when he hissed; his tunic, along his side, was crusty with… "You're hurt; I'll go get some potion."

It was then I remembered having stabbed him in self-defence with one of my knives.

"No… no." He held me tight. "No, I want this to scar. I want to be reminded."

"Of what?" I demanded angrily.

"Of the time when I didn't trust you. I want to remind myself that I should trust you from now on. Always."

I pulled back, meeting his stare for the first time, before leaning in and initiating a soft kiss. He responded – albeit a little hesitantly – and his grip tightened even more, to a level that could be classed as desperate, but that didn't matter; what mattered was that we were both alive – physically, emotionally and spiritually.

He pulled back. "Sheik, stories like ours don't have a happy ending."

"Why must we have an ending at all?"

* * *

Demi: Yeah, i killed you with the last chapter so I thought I'd leave you on some kind of nice-ish note : ) But what the hell is going on with Hung???

High five to all thick geeks -wibble-


	80. 79: I can do it myself

_Chapter no. : _79  
_Chapter title: _I can do it myself...  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed:_ **Betahed by M'Lady **(Lady Linwe)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 839  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 220,450  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**Too many to list this chapter yet again!  
**_Notes:_ I'm so happy, so I updated earlier than planned. I gots meself a girlfriend -grins broadly- I so happeh : )  
Anyway... uh... yeah... i don't know what else to write lol  
Oh! Go onto deviantART and find CheeryLemonade (Aka, Quizi on this site (i hope... i get people so confused in this big ol' web!!!)) as i have made her the official _Shadow_ fanartist. She's working on AMAZING fanart of any OCs, or whatever she feels like (plus, she's an amazing artist anyway, so....) yeah, go check her out! -kisses-  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**All will come out in the washing**

* * *

"I can wash myself."

I snorted. "Yes, I can tell… Whenever I'm out of it – which is a lot – you seem to cake yourself in dirt. And now is a prime example – I could slice this filth off with the Master Sword without taking a single layer of skin off."

He made a face, which was a cross between a pout and an indignant glare. I simply ignored it and continued to scrub his shoulder. We were in the spring, cleaning our bodies of the grime and blood that had accumulated from days of not being able to wash properly. Thinking about it, I hadn't been able to bathe since we had left Old Kakariko; that was nearly a week ago.

We had slept for an uncountable amount of time (I suppose the term 'napped' would be more appropriate) and twilight had blanketed the sky when we stripped ourselves of clothing, entering the lukewarm waters of the pool.

I glanced up at him. His gaze was averted totally from me and I felt a prickly tug at my heart. I leaned up and pressed our lips together in a swift, yet soft kiss.

"I like looking after you, though," I added. "I could care less about anyone else, any other hero, but you… you give so much attention to me, I feel… no, I _want_ to show you the same treatment."

"I smother you."

"No, you don't. You care about me, like anyone else would for their lover. But I'm not used to… _this_. The only friends I had before I met you were the Gerudo, and they're _female_, as well as being not exactly people I could get intimate with. Emotions… scare me. So whenever I get uncomfortable, I run. It's how I've lived my whole life. You've helped me so much. The 'me' a year ago, would not willingly enter this pool naked with you; I wouldn't even bare my face, would I?"

His eyes glazed over. "Yeah, I remember that Gerudo banquet; you were really hesitant to lower your mask." He regained focus. "When I saw you the first time, I thought you were the most gorgeous creature I had ever seen. But when I saw your face, I _decided_ that you were the most beautiful being in the lands."

I blushed brightly, not able to help myself.

"Why do you hide your face?"

I shrugged, quelling the fire in my cheeks. "It's tradition. Modesty, I've been told."

"Modesty?" he echoed.

"Warriors travel far, and meet many people, if you would catch my drift…" He nodded minutely. "Only immediate family and their spouse would be allowed to see their face; _and_, if they have sworn an Oath, their swearer may see their face."

"So why can I see your face?"

Flinching, I asked, "What?"

"I'm not close family, and I'm not your _husband_. I'm your swearer, though – does that mean you feel forced to do so?"

"No. And don't you dare say something like that again."

He resembled a kicked puppy. "I just… don't understand it… how can you love me, even now?"

"Hero, do you really expect _me_ to fully understand an emotion like _love_? I've just grasped envy and desire…" I replied, smiling. "You told me once that love cannot be explained. Maybe we should change that to 'love _should not_ be explained'. Please, just… accept that I love you. I learnt to do that months ago – now it's your turn… again."

Finally, he met my gaze willingly. His jaw was tense, his brow slashed with a deep frown, yet his eyes were sparkling in an uncertain light. I hesitantly slid my hand from his shoulder, placing it directly over his heart, smiling softly at the warmth and strength that radiated from the taut muscle beneath my fingertips; not only that, but I smiled at how our skin tones seemed to be polar opposites in the darkness of the evening – he glowed bright in the low moonlight, and I was cast in his shadow, my already darker skin made to seem almost black.

How ironic.

My other hand gravitated towards his side-wound, cleaned of blood and possible infection, yet still open and unhealed. He didn't, however, hiss when I made contact with the area around it, as before; his vivid blue eyes simply darkened with such strong emotions, I couldn't name them.

"Aw, that's _so_ cute."

Hero tensed tightly, looking over my shoulder with a fierce glare. I followed his stare to see La sat precariously on a large boulder, grinning like the cat with cream, Emma hovering around her.

"La…" I whispered.

"So he _didn't_ kill you."

"La!" Emma scolded. "No! This is not your battle." She whizzed over to us. "I'm so sorry about her. She can be so rude. Oh… we haven't met, really. I'm-"

"Navi…" Hero was staring at Emma in a very strange way; dazed, almost nostalgic.

"…" The ball of light was silent.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Hero, you said her name was 'Navi'," I told him. "Who's Navi?"

"Navi? What's a Navi?"

"You… weirdo," La said simply, as if it were the most straightforward fact in the world.

"La," I murmured softly. "I appreciate the concern over my safety and welfare, but I assure you I am fine, and so I would ask you to… leave us be? If only for the night."

"Ohhh," she whined, crossing her arms.

"La, it's rude to… well, they _are_ naked and… let's just go."

"No, Em, this has to be sorted now." La frowned. "That temple highlights and strengthens certain emotions, depending on what altar you are nearest. You need to sort out your problems now." She paused. "Plus… who wouldn't want to stare at Sheik's butt? So I'm staying."

Hero growled as I blushed yet again, his hand instantly moving to cover said behind, his fingers tickling my…

I gave a soft yelp and pressed closer to him, trying to gain distance between me and that intimate touch, my own hands gripping his shoulders tightly. I glared up at him, but he wasn't paying attention to me, his own glare centred on La.

"Protective, protective," La sang.

"What the hell is going- woah!"

I looked over, to the side of the clearing, to see Tsukiko stood there with a shocked expression plastered on her face, soup-pouch and bowls hanging slack in her grip; a roll of blankets fell to the ground from under her arm.

"Oh gods…" I muttered, hiding my face, embarrassed.

"'Oo the hell are you?" I heard Tsukiko growl. "And… what are ya doing _'ere_? _Now?_"

"Just a little bit o'business," La said casually, grinning so broadly, the stitches straining tightly. "And who might _you_ be?"

"I might be the on-off travelling companion of Sheik," the Wolf snapped. "I don't care what _business_ you might 'ave wiv Sheik and Link – you are leavin' now."

"Why?"

"Well, _I don't know_," she near-shouted, sarcastically. "_Maybe_ it's because they're _naked_, and _entwined in a lover's embrace_ and – ooh! – _are in a bit of a rough patch _at the moment. Now, if ya wouldn't mind…?"

"I do mind, _actually_. Who are _you_ to boss me around?"

"I just told you, ya ass-mug! Listen, we've spent over two months on this quest – one night really won't hurt. So fuck off!"

"I agree with Tsukiko for once," Hero murmured in my ear.

Emma cleared her throat (if she had one). "La, maybe we _should _leave…"

"Fine, whatever, just… listen to me: Emma told me that temple highlights certain emotions. You two were closer to Hate's altar, so your harsher emotions were in your conscious, and Love's power was not as powerful. Hate won. You need to sort out those little insecurities before you try to enter that temple again. And I'm guessing you have to, if my sister is in there, and that silly little guide of yours is in need of her."

I nodded.

"Right, said all you need to say? Skedaddle." Tsukiko glared fiercely when La didn't budge. "Move. It. Or you'll regre' it."

La laughed. "You talk big-"

"Oh, I can assure you, I'm bark _and_ bite," she cut in, a feral grin spreading her lips and showing off a sharp canine. "Let's get something straigh' – I dun like you and you dun like me, for some _fated_ reason, righ'?"

"You don't like me?"

Tsukiko flinched at her innocent tone. "What?"

"You don't like me? Because… I like you… very much." La crooked a finger, gesturing for Tsukiko to walk towards her; the Wolf jerked, but nonetheless moved over to La, albeit somewhat stiffly. "So it hurts me so much that you hate me and-"

Vanna suddenly appeared from nowhere and grabbed Tsukiko around the waist, tugging her back. How many people were going to enter this clearing? This was getting… annoying and awkward. Luckily, Hero noticed my discomfort and shifted his arms protectively around me, his hand finally away from… _there_.

"You," Vanna snapped at La, "get out of here before My Lord arrives."

"La, go." She met my stare. "Just go."

She paused, before looking back at the others with distain. "Whatever – we'll finish this some other time."

La finally leapt off the boulder and disappeared into the bushes, Emma flitting after her. I turned my head to look back at Vanna and Tsukiko; he was still holding onto the Wolf, holding her up as her knees buckled. Her skin had paled dramatically, her eyes glazed over.

"Tsuki. Tsuki?" Vanna swore under his breath. "Tsukiko, wake up. Snap out of it."

"Huh? Wha…?" she mumbled, looking up at Vanna with confusion.

"Are you alright? You-"

"Just lemme sit down for a mo'…"

She wrestled herself out of his arms and sat down swiftly. Well, I suppose she 'fell down' more than 'sat down'. She then placed her forehead on her bent knees, arms limp beside her, her whole body shaking somewhat.

"Tsukiko?" I asked, untangling myself from Hero and moving through the water to the rocky ledge, leaning on the cold stone. "Tsukiko, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Just feel a li'l… dizzy," she slurred.

Vanna knelt beside her. "What do you feel?"

"Oh gods…" She held her head in her hands. "Like I 'ave an 'angover. Not a big one, but an 'angover anyway. I just… her voice just… I… when I was walkin' towards 'er, I… I felt like I was majorly pissed outta my skull."

"Puppet magic," I murmured. "Vanna, take her back to camp, have Imp take a look at her. Then, get him to come here – we need to talk about all this."

"No." Hero's arms re-wrapped themselves around my middle, his chest against my back. "I want to…" He faltered, grip slackening. "Well… I guess the quest is more importa-"

"Vanna."

He picked up Tsukiko in his arms – ignoring her protests – and looked me in the eye.

"Tell Imp to see me…" I relaxed back against Hero. "In the morning."

I saw the tiniest smile flit across the Xiomari man's face, before he walked out of the clearing, out of sight. Finally, it was just me and Hero, alone once again.

"Thank you," I murmured, turning in his arms.

His eyes widened. "Why are you thanking me?"

"I'm thanking you, because you reminded me that… tonight is _us_. Duty begins again tomorrow, but tonight is us."

* * *

We spent the remainder of the night in that clearing, wrapped tightly in the blankets Tsukiko had left and each other's arms. Despite our closeness, he didn't touch me that night; not intimately. His fingers spread tingles and goosebumps across my back, stomach, arms, face and scalp, as if he were rediscovering me, but never did they develop into _those_ kind of touches.

We didn't speak, either. Not one word was spoken since Vanna had left us alone. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, however; it was nice. This… closeness was a brand new level in our relationship. We were pressed together in a seemingly intimate entanglement, but we didn't even _think_ of making love. I don't think we wanted to ruin this… closeness. I could feel every emotion that ran through his mind as if it were a physical buzz, and I knew it was the same for him.

Sleep captured us every so often; we awoke slowly to see the other either sound asleep, or watching with soft eyes. We may not have slept many hours that night, but it was the best rest I had ever had.

* * *

"Ohayo, Sheik-sempai…" Imp greeted, the next morning, as soon as he entered the clearing. "Ohayo… oh, Link-sama – you're asleep… did you sleep much, Sheik-sempai?"

He grinned mischievously.

I shook my head, pulling the blanket tighter around my shoulders. "No. But not for the reasons you have in your mind."

"Hai, hai," he murmured, kneeling beside me, and observing the slumbering Hero next to me. "Everything… okay?"

"Yes. I hope."

"You wanted to see me this morning, though."

"Yes. I'm sure Vanna told you of what occurred last night?"

He nodded. "Hai. The Voodoo Doll appeared and messed with Tsuki-san. She also liked your behind, Sheik-sempai. Hehe, she has good taste."

"Imp," I scolded.

"Hai, hai…" He waved it off. "Tsuki-san is fine. She's wobbly, but that's to be expected – she is not used to the effects of magic, especially black magic."

"Good." I paused. "What does Senka think of all this?"

"_Ah_… she's quite… _annoyed_," he said slowly, wincing.

"Threw a tantrum?"

His pupils near-exploded. "I did _**not**_ throw a tantrum!"

Imp drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes and fisting his hands in the long sleeves of his plain-black kimono, one that Impaz had given him before we had left Old Kakariko, along with an assortment of other colours and patterns. The boy seemed more grown up in these robes, and the onyx wrap gave him a sombre, yet mature appearance – and now with the frustrated frown creasing his brow, he looked much, much older than his mere fourteen years; not that I could talk, being only sixteen.

"Gomen."

"No need. I understand… somewhat. Why is she annoyed?"

"The girl… well, starting at the beginning, puppet magic has its roots in shadow magic, and so she feels that this girl is _stealing_ our magic. Not only that, but this girl has not treated our allies _brilliantly_."

"She's helped me," I pointed.

"Of which she is suspicious."

We both fell silent as Hero shifted in his sleep.

"She's suspicious of the way she acts towards you," he repeated in a hushed voice. "What does she gain from helping you?"

"Why does she have to gain? She is the former princess of a destroyed land; she will still have _some_ form of etiquette in her. Besides, she is merely helping. As soon as she found out I was a sage-"

"Exactly!"He winced as Hero shifted once again; he leaned forward. "Everyone uses; it's a fact. They might not realise it, but everyone uses other people for gain. And since she's a princess of a destroyed empire…"

"Imp, not _everyone_ is vindictive and manipulative," I replied, arching an eyebrow.

The boy just scoffed. "Hai, _haaaiii_. Somehow, I just can't believe you."

"You don't have to believe me yet – just trust me. The people we've met haven't been the _greatest_ and _purest_ of people, but there are good people out there. There is Raisa…"

"She will grow up to be just like the rest of the Gerudo, and you know that."

I sighed. "I know… I wish it wasn't true. I can't stop it – she _will_ be like the Gerudo, as her ancestry demands it. I don't want to lose my little Raisa."

"Sheik-sempai…" Imp smiled hesitantly; it was one of the few times I had seen him smile a true smile. "What would you like to see her grow up as?"

"I… don't think I _want_ her to grow up," I whispered. "Or I just don't want her as… _corrupted_ as the Gerudo."

"She won't be. You've had an effect on her, _and_ she is a sage. Those two factors mean she won't be as whorish as her sisters." He then cocked his head. "Have you thought of the future then?"

"Somewhat. Whenever I can't sleep, or whenever this… this quest gets too tiring and I think about what could happen."

"What do you see for yourself and Link-sama?"

"I never know. Our future is so unstable… sometimes, I imagine Hero and I leaving Hyrule, looking for our ancestry – his in Calatia, and mine… wherever. Other times…" I shook my head. "I don't want to think about them."

"What about me?" Imp asked. I knew he was trying to turn the conversation away from depression.

"Now that I never think of differently," I replied, smiling softly. "I can't imagine you without Lyall. Wherever he goes, you go, and wherever you go, he goes. Somehow, I imagine you staying in Old Kakariko with Impaz whilst I go off across the lands. But there are times when I imagine Kamau with you."

"With me?"

"With you and Lyall," I added. "Just you three, shifting in harmony."

"Do…" Imp moved a little, blushing. "Do… you think Ka-chan… _likes_ me?"

"Yes."

He looked up at me quickly with a shocked stare. "Is it so obvious?"

"It's obvious _you_ like him. Every time you're around him you smile and your cheeks colour. And whenever _he_ looks at you, he smiles too."

Imp looked at the ground, smiling shyly, hair spilling over his shoulder to shield his face.

"Just… if you pursue a relationship with him, don't forget about Lyall. He loves you very much."

"And I love him too! I would never leave Onii-san…"

I felt pity stream into my heart for the werewolf; he did love the boy very much, but not in the way Imp loved him. With Imp, it was sibling adoration; for Lyall, it was much, much more, just like the way Imp felt for Kamau. Yet something told me that if Imp and Kamau were together, Lyall would simply step back and watch his love be with another, simply for the sake of Imp's happiness.

Wolves only have one mate throughout their lifetime. Hero chose me, and… Lyall chose Imp. It was heartbreaking to think that this wolf was going to live on, lonely, without a mate…

* * *

Demi: I so happppppeeeeeeeeeeeeh : )

But make me happier!


	81. 80: Dying, Dying

_Chapter no. : 80_  
_Chapter title: _Dying, Dying...  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed:_ **Betahed by M'Lady **(Lady Linwe)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 839  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 220,450  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**Too many to list this chapter yet again! omg!  
**_Notes:_ Wow, writers block has not been good to me. Well, it never has, but now, it's been ruthless. I've recently got offers to Universities and I have to get portfolios and projects together and then there's coursework, and an exam in January, and I've been stressing about Christmas and presents and - arrrrgh! It's just got too much. But I'm back with this chapter, and the next one in the bank. I've actually been working on background stories as well as a new Zelda story which shan't be posted until I'm done with this one lol If i ever AM done with this one XD  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**Seeing death as the end of life is like seeing the horizon as the end of the ocean.**

* * *

All my life, I've been commented on. It's natural – everyone is commented on, as it's human nature to notice and note certain things. But with me, I've been bombarded with comments on my _feminine_ appearance and actions. I'm slim and slender, in a rather sensual way, I've been told; I have a feline's grace. But, I think, that comes from my very genes – it wouldn't do for a Sheikah warrior to stomp around like a drunken elephant. The Gerudo have always told me that I have an enviable face, one that many of my sisters want, one that contains more beauty than the Princess of Hyrule.

I'm not too sure about those comments, but it seems that I _do_ have feminine skills too. For example, sewing.

No, not housewife-sewing. I mean the kind of 'my idiotic partner is outright refusing red potion and so I must piece him back together' sewing.

He was laid back on the blankets, blank blue eyes watching the needle and thread disappear and reappear through his skin, taking in the slowly-closing wound. It was a small wound, but deep – about the length of a thumb, but as deep as an average middle finger. He didn't make a sound at all as I closed the cut.

I worked as quickly as I could, but as gently as I could. I didn't want to hurt him, despite his insistence that he didn't care, as he deserved any pain I inflicted on him.

"I may not be as educated in relationships as you are, Hero, but I know that being sadistic and vindictive is not part of a loving bond," I told him, not meeting his eye.

He breathed a heavy sigh. "I know, but…"

"No 'but's, Hero," I murmured. Finally, I tied off the thread, leaning down and severing it with my teeth; before pulling away, I placed a soft kiss on the raised, angry-red patch of sore skin, smiling when he ran his fingers through my hair. "I won't have this relationship tainted with bad karma."

"Fine," he replied with a huff, as I laid my head on his stomach, settling my body down beside his. "Fine. But you can't expect me to really forget about this."

"Hero, drop it. If only for now. Dwell on it after we finish this quest."

"_If_ we finish this quest. This has been going on for… gods know how long."

"And, you do realise, that you will have a year of rest, and then you'll have to be back on the dusty road of damsel-saving and dragon-slaying yet again," I added.

He groaned. "No. I refuse."

"You can't deny the call of duty, Hero – especially since you are Hyrule's great saviour."

"I flat out refuse. _We_ are going to leave Hyrule when this quest is through, and be together until we become frail and die."

He was pouting.

"We may leave Hyrule when this is over, Hero," I replied, tilting my head. "But we will do something _other_ than just whiling away the days like an old married couple." I propped my head up, now half-laying on top of him. "Like… finding my people, or… looking for your mother's story in Calatia."

He tensed. "How do you…?"

"I… when Rusl told you, I wasn't asleep," I admitted.

"Ah…"

"Sorry…"

"No, no… that's…" He settled for shrugging. "I'm not mad. You're only helping. Besides, you'd find out sooner or later. But we find your people first; they're more important. I'm only hunting a memory."

"There may not even be another tribe, Hero… Kamau's mother may have just been… very old."

"But only Impaz survived that attack." At my troubled expression, he sighed, beckoning me up towards him. "We'll see. No harm in hunting."

He didn't give me the chance to reply, as he kissed me, soundly yet sweetly. I smiled, sighing contently when his arms wound around my waist, holding me against him; my hand, in turn, settled against his cheek, soft skin against soft stubble. I felt his tongue lap at my lips. I opened to him-

"No, Hero…" I pulled away, shaking my head; he looked up at me with confused eyes. "La was right when she said we need to… sort out ourselves before we enter that temple again. But I think we need to sort us out full stop."

He frowned, sitting up as I moved back. "What?"

"How… _detached_ could you be in that kiss?" I whispered. "You returned it, but… it wasn't right."

Usually, when we kiss, there's this spark, this explosion of warmth in my chest. I know this sounds quite clichéd, but it's true; he makes me relax with the tiniest peck, and forget every little worry with the touch of his endearingly chapped lips. Never have I wanted to forsake duty by a simple act of affection; he affects me so much by doing so little.

But that kiss was as blank as his eyes.

"Wasn't…? But I…" I had never seen him so confused. "I don't understand."

"Neither do I."

I felt a ripple of potent bewilderment flow through our bond, along with a hint of distress.

"Talk to me… please…"

He said nothing.

"You're still not okay about what happened in the temple, but you can't blame yourself."

"Why not?"

"Hero-"

"Why can't I blame myself? It's fact that I nearly killed you with my own hands." He snorted derisively and stood up, walking away from me. "Oh, but I can't be blamed for _anything_, can I? No. Because I'm the purest being, as I'm the _Great Hero_. I can do no wrong!"

I shivered at his tone. "Hero…?"

His back was so tense, his muscles trembled, biceps bunched up and veins bulging out of his skin. Stress was just oozing out of him, and I could only guess as to why.

"Hero, talk to me. You have to. When have we ever _really_ talked about something other than the quest?" Still, he said nothing, so I continued, "We… know _nothing _about one another. We're only together because _our souls _demand it. So we-"

"What are you saying? That we should split? That all we are is some kind of… farce?"

"No. I'm saying that we should stop presuming and learn the truth."

"Learn the truth?"

I stood and walked over to him. "I feel like you know everything about me. You know how I grew up, you know that I don't like being referred to in a feminine way, you know I like to keep to myself and… I don't know about you. I want that balance."

"And you don't think I do?" He turned around; his eyes were ice-hard. "I don't talk because…"

"Because…?"

"…I'm scared."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me."

"_Why should I_?"

That hurt, and I'm damn sure it showed in my expression. He faltered in his harsh expression, biting his lower lip.

"I'm scared that… one day, I'm going to hurt you so much and you'll leave me for good. I've always been scared of that, and when you left me after Akilina had injected you, I thought I had really lost you. I was so angry. I thought I was angry at you, but… I know now that I was angry at the world, angry at _me_ more than anything else. I guess that anger was strengthened by the temple and… and I almost lost you…"

There was more – I could tell there was more; he wasn't meeting my eye and his body was still extremely tense. I stepped even closer to him, holding out my hand, making sure it wasn't the one with the Shadow mark on it; he stared at my outstretched hand as if it held the secrets to life.

"Hero, this is going to be the last time I give you advice on love," I told him softly. "Forgive and forget. Narboora taught me that. And I think she's right."

"So 'forgive and forget', huh? I… I think I could learn to do that with us, but…"

"But what, Hero?"

"What about everyone else?"

"What do you mean?"

He looked back into my eyes, gaze once again sharp. "Like Zelda."

"Her Highness' actions are not her fault," I pointed out.

"She's powerful. She has the Triforce of Wisdom for heaven's sake!" he yelled. "She should have been able to withstand Isidor's power! She must have succumbed willingly, and I cannot forgive her for that. I feel… betrayed, Sheik. When I went into Castle Town to retrieve Telma and the others, word had already spread about me; the looks of utter disgust and horror I got… _they're_ not being controlled, yet… do you know how that _feels_?"

"Yes, Hero, I do," I snapped, but cooling when he flinched back like a scolded puppy. "To only a certain degree, though. You… you're their Great Hero, the one who has saved them from evil, and is doing so yet again. To feel betrayed by them must… must sear inside." I bowed my head as realisation hit. "I was… I was so caught up in my own misery and problems, I didn't stop to think of yours, and how much stress you are under. It's always been about me. I'm always getting hurt, and you always have to look out for and after me… I'm sorry."

There was a moment of silence.

"We're both in the wrong," he murmured. I nodded in agreement. "I guess…" Looking up, I saw him smile for the first time in what felt like years. "I guess we're the crappest boyfriends ever."

I choked out a laugh.

"But… I think you were right. We don't know anything about one another. How… did…? How have we survived?"

"Hormones?"

"That would be _your_ doing, then. You're still in puberty."

"Cradle robber."

"Lolita."

My eyes widened. "Don't-"

"-Treat you or talk to you like a female, I know. That's one thing I _do_ know about you." He grinned, eyes already beginning to light up with newly-kindled life.

I flexed the fingers in my outstretched arms, catching his attention. His grin dimmed to a softer one and suddenly, I felt my real age, as if I were dealing with a teenage first crush, smiling shyly and cheeks tinted a rosy hue. I didn't know what was going on; it felt like we were _truly_ starting over.

"I lied," I whispered. "I always did want to hold your hand."

"I've never stopped wanting to hold your hand," he replied, moving closer and intertwining our fingers, arm sliding around my waist. I returned the hold, and leant on his warm, bare chest, closing my eyes. He propped his chin on top of my hair, sighing. "Let's do this properly, yeah?"

I nodded, concentrating on nothing but him – his scent, his warmth, his body – and the trickling water nearby. "What a god-awful time to decide to do so, though."

"Yeah, you're right, but… I don't care. Just as long as I have-"

"Sheik-sempai!"

We both flinched in shock at the shout, and looked around for Imp – who else would yell that? – but didn't see him. We moved apart slowly, brows furrowed in confusion. Suddenly, Imp crashed through the undergrowth, out of breath and worn out; I had never seen him so graceless.

"Sh-Sheik-sempai…!" he panted. "There…" He trailed off, breathless.

"Imp, what's wrong?" I asked, watching Hero in the corner of my eye; he stooped down stiffly to grab his under-shirt, chainmail and tunic. "What's happened?"

"The Voodoo Doll and… gods, and the Bitch are going at it!"

"Surely you can handle that," Hero muttered, frowning. "You, Lyall, a _warlord_… you have a lot of power between you."

Imp shook his head quickly, hair flying everywhere. "Voodoo Doll's set loose poes and… we can't handle it. Come quick – _please!_"

And then he was gone, rushing back the way he came. Hero and I paused, glancing at one another before nodding and setting off after the boy.

* * *

"Filthy whore!"

"Pathetic excuse of a princess!"

Screams echoed throughout the forest; we knew the situation was just as serious as Imp had implied even before we arrived.

There, in the middle of the camp's wreckage, were Akilina and La, staring each other down, as strangely corporeal poe-imps flew around, terrorising Hung's men in particular, but causing havoc, also, for anyone who couldn't do anything to them. It was then that I made a connection; the poe-imps had wide, stitched mouths, just as La did – but what did that mean?

"La! Akilina! Stop this," I yelled.

They both looked at me.

Akilina raised a cool brow, purple eyes wide. "Wow, shit, you're alive? I thought your boyfriend had done the dirty."

"Would be a shame if he had, wouldn't it?" I snapped. "Then you wouldn't learn the secrets of the stones."

"_She_'s the one who injected you?" La shrieked.

I nodded.

"Oh, great way to go about bringing justice to our people, you-!"

"Like _you_ can talk, you royal fuck-up. Just look at you! _That_ is why you'll never be as good as your sister. Any decent person would kill themselves if they woke up looking like you!" the mechanic sneered.

"I'm still a princess and I command-!"

I stopped paying attention as Emma flew over, dodging a few stray poes as she went. She let out a little sigh as she hovered in front of me.

"Just ignore them. This is natural," the orb muttered.

"Natural?" I repeated, sharing a look with Hero.

In the background, I heard Tsukiko laugh loudly as Akilina tugged on La's hair savagely.

"Yes, they were like this whenever they met, back at the castle," Emma replied. "The poes won't do that much harm; only pranks. They're only around because La's getting a little antsy."

"…Did she have this power-?"

"Oh, no, no, no. This is new. That's why the argument is… uh, a little bit more harsh."

"I hate poes," Hero muttered.

"The poes hate you too, Link-sama," Imp cut in, smiling innocently, yet with a trace of mischief. "You shouldn't hate them. They're just lost, angry souls. They have no choice but to hang around; they might as well have a little bit of fun whilst they're here. You never know – you might turn into one…"

"So what is the plan?" I asked, turning totally to Emma. "Let them be?"

"Honestly? Yes. If it goes on for any longer, then you might have to intervene." She paused, coming closer to my face and lowering her voice. "Have you and Link…?"

"We're getting there."

"Good. Until you sort out your problems, you shouldn't enter the temple. You could, but I would advise against it – I think it would strain your relationship more."

"We're good," Hero butted in.

I didn't like the way Imp was staring at Hero. It was a warning look, I suppose; or a disbelieving glance. I then looked over to see Hung and Vanna murmuring quietly to one another – the poe-imps seemed to avoid them – and Tsukiko watching the argument with an undecipherable expression.

"I think we'll be okay entering the temple," I murmured to Emma. "If we just concentrate on going through the levels and not get too… emotional." I looked up into the distant sky. "Then, quite possibly, we can get out of this place."

"Ow, get off."

I glanced over at Hero, to see him batting a poe away.

"The bastard bit me," he explained, frowning.

"Aw, Sheik can kiss it better!" I heard Tsukiko call.

I turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "You seem better."

"Yup."

"Oh, hush up, whore!" Akilina shrieked at her.

"Suck it, bitchface!" Tsukiko yelled back, baring sharp teeth.

"Yep!" La sang. "I like her, I do, I do!"

"This…" Hero murmured in my ear, hands sliding across my side. "Is why… I'm so glad you're not a female."

I snorted. "I grew up around this kind of thing – I'm not particularly fazed."

"Do you miss them?"

"The Gerudo?"

"Mm."

"Yes. Nothing compares to them. Even though…" I studied Tsukiko. "Tsukiko could have been born one."

"Tsukiko shouldn't have been born at all!" the purple haired girl shouted.

"Now that's enough!" Vanna suddenly yelled, stepping forward. "Whatever feud you have with the princess, I ask that you take it elsewhere – do not include one of my soldiers, especially if you are damning fate. It seems we are all seeking the same goal – utter peace in our own lands – despite our own little wants and personal targets. Arguing an aged, petty quarrel gets us nowhere; it will not only take up time, but damages relationships and creates bad energy that hinders us. If you insist on keeping this fight alive, call a temporary truce and resume _after_ our quest is through… or you could just leave. I'd personally prefer the latter."

There was complete silence.

"Fine, whatever," La muttered, frowning. "I'll stop."

Akilina huffed, nodding.

"Good. But if I hear one single, minuscule threat against any ally, _especially_ one of my own…" He left the threat hanging; his colourless eyes were narrowed dangerously, body tense with anger. I noted, also, that the Xiomari men had the same kind of expression as their leader. "Akilina, _you_ are on your last warning, as parental as it sounds. Already you have injured Sheik and you caused great harm. Keep in line. Or else."

"What? Or else what?"

"You'll answer to me," Hung cut in; he looked relatively calm, almost smug. "Okay?"

Vanna didn't wait around. Instead, he stalked off through the gathered crowd of Xiomari warriors. Tsukiko froze, but seemed to snap out of it, running after the Mesi-Guard with a shout of his name. Then, again, there was utter silence. This was an awkward silence, with people shuffling, wondering who was going to speak first.

I glanced at Hero. "Well, that was dramatic," I murmured.

"Yeah, someone could write a story about all this."

* * *

The temple looked a little more daunting than before.

When I had first seen it, I thought it nothing more than a crumbling lump of carved rock decorated with fading designs and covered with bright green ivy. Now, staring at it, with Hero looking back at me with a questioning look… I felt threatened; it looked chilling.

Hero said nothing. I knew he wanted to say something. Instead, he simply stared at me with questioning and saddened eyes. I steeled myself, cursing my weaknesses, and sighed softly.

"Sorry, I'm fine. It's just…"

It's just that place reminds me of the fact that you almost killed me, I wanted to say.

He knew it too. "It's okay," he murmured.

"It's not," I replied, shaking my head and walking up to him. I cupped his cheek and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I said we were going to forgive and forget. Now I…"

"We need time."

"We don't _have_ time." I looked up at him sadly, tugging up my cowl. "Let's… just get on with it."

"We're dying," he suddenly said.

"Don't. Just don't. Especially not before we enter this cursed place," I snapped back, holding onto the tears that threatened to flood my eyes.

But I knew, in the back of my mind, that he was right – we _were_ dying, slowly but surely. I didn't want to accept it, yet it seemed he already had. His stare was resigned, body slumped – not standing confident as before –

and body waning through defeat.

Hyrule's saviour was giving up. I may not be under Her Highness' rule anymore, but I'd be damned if I let her down. It was partly my fault that we were in this mess that _he_ was in this mess. It seems my mission had changed: he was to save Hyrule…

I was to save him.

* * *

Demi: Hooooo ma gawd, I'm such a... I'm such a... well, you guys decide what I am.

...Just choose what you say wisely...

P.S. I'll be uploading a deleted scene that goes with chapter 81 concerning Vanna and Tsukiko (as well as a random thing concerning a mysterious Sheikah trait) which you don't have to read, as it's a sort of secret story.


	82. 81: Through Phases We Go

_Chapter no. :_ 81  
_Chapter title:_ Through Phases We Go  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed:_ **Betahed by M'Lady **(Lady Linwe)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 879  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 224,880  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**Too many to list this chapter yet again! omg!  
**_Notes:_ Late update, yes I know, I'm so sorry. But shit happened. I was trapped in Wales with family (ah, social time with family, it _burns_!), then I was ill, then I had uni portfolios to worry about... and then my muse got sidetracked (for more info, seek the updated profile... if it's updated yet ugh). Not many have been checking out _A Light to a Shadow_, the collection of oneshots and side-stories. I do urge you to read them, as they are quite juicy and sexy- eh, I mean, thought provoking and entertaining. Totally.  
I probably have more to say, but... mind has gone, and I can't be fucked.  
_Soundtrack:_  
Forest Temple (OOT)  
Spirit Temple (OOT)  
Temple of Time (OOT)  
Snowpeak Ruins (TP)  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**The only way to grasp immortality is to give your life to another**

_

* * *

_

I had thought that seeing the temple entrance was daunting; being inside was much, much worse.

"We're not ready for this," he whispered.

I looked up at him, as we stood in front of the doors to the first room. "We have to… try."

Placing both hands on the door, I steeled myself both mentally and physically. Hero did the same, his fingers brushing mine on cold stone, sending warm tingles through my arm. I then looked back up at him, to see him staring at the door with determination set in his expression – determination of what, I didn't know.

"I refuse to let us die," I said.

"Hence why _we're_ here."

We turned. There, standing at the bottom of the steps were Imp and Lyall. I felt Hero tense beside me and I frowned with a mixture of confusion; why were _they_ there, and why was Hero…?

Imp grinned. "Konnichi_wa_, Sheik-sempai, Link-sama."

"What are you doing here?"

"…Helping?"

"We don't need help," Hero muttered, turning away slightly.

"Really?" Imp's reply was challenging, full of sarcasm. "Well then, I hope you don't mind if we come along for the ride, then."

"Any help offered will be appreciated," I murmured. "But… this is something we need to work out on our own."

"Precisely what I said…" Lyall muttered.

The boy sent a swift frown up at the elder.

"Let's move," I said, resisting the urge to sigh.

I caught Lyall's stare by chance; instantly, I was glad I had, as he was sending me a look of, well, support. It wasn't pity, no, but it was understanding and promising help should I need it. I nodded to him and he smiled softly. Turning, I was about to attempt to open the door once again when Lyall appeared right behind me, his metal hand clanking harshly against the stone as he leaned over my shoulder, pushing it open with utter ease.

I retained my dignity and resisted the urge to gawp. "Thank you," I murmured.

"No problem," he replied grinning and holding the door open. Imp slipped between us, darting into the room. "Cub, careful."

"Hai, hai…"

I entered, a shiver cruising my spine when I spotted a patch of blood staining the ground near the centre of the red-lit floor. I looked away, and moved closer to the dawn-hued side of the room. Hero, however, moved right up to the puddle on the floor, staring down at the blood with an unreadable expression.

"Hero…" I murmured warningly; he was standing right in the centre of the red light – I didn't like it.

"It just proves how worthless life is, doesn't it? It's threatened so easily…"

"What?" I asked, moving close to him.

The _Great Hero_, talking about _life_ being _worthless_…?

"We're born in blood, and we die in blood," he whispered. "What lies between doesn't matter."

"The blood of birth and the blood of death are completely different. What lies between is life, and that is _all_ that matters," I replied, my voice a little too harsh for my liking. I sighed and stepped back away from War. I could feel rising anger at his negative nature. "That," I said, pointing at the blood. "Is ours. It is our blood mixed together, symbolising that we shall stay t-… It is a reminder of our humanity. We mustn't forget our mortality. Yes, we can die quite easily – but only if we forget."

I reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him back into the soft hue of Peace, clearly noticing how as we moved away from the red, his grip on my hand tightened.

"Where to now?" Imp asked, his voice echoing around the shadowy room. "I don't see another door…"

"Indeed… there are supposed to be five floors to this temple: eight altars to the lower gods, two on each floor, with a final shrine to the Three on the final. Are they up or down or around us? And… how?" I asked. "The inscription on the door says, '_Which path dost thou chooseth? The flock of doves or the flight of the eagle?'_"

"I guess we already chose a path," Hero murmured, looking down at me. "We fought and I…"

I nodded slowly, looking away.

"But there's no door after that, even though we chose _the eagle's flight_, as they put it," he continued, still looking at me.

"Perhaps…" Imp mused, tapping his chin and shifting his weight onto one hip. "Senka-san suggests that maybe we must worship both gods to continue. This temple has been abandoned for an age; or that is what she guesses from the feel of it. Maybe the gods need… _attention_?"

"Maybe…" I whispered, trailing off when I felt a touch to my lips.

Hero cupped my cheeks, nudging my cowl down and initiated a much stronger kiss. I bit back a whimper at the softness of the kiss, instead answering back and putting any good emotion I had into it; I placed my hands over his, squeezing gently, reassuringly, as our mouths moved slowly together, all the time chaste and sweet.

"Hero…" He pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. "Now that's better," I mumbled, smiling lightly.

He smiled back, eyes twinkling. "I said we were starting over. Our first kiss was… well, not exactly filled with emotion, was it? Gotta do it properly."

"You… are such a romantic. Well, I suppose it's in the job description of being a hero," I commented, closing my eyes as he nuzzled my cheek. "Saving damsels – you have to woo them some way, so I guess it's built into you. Except, you're stuck with me."

"And you with me. Bad luck. I suppose I should go find a real damsel to rescue…"

"Ahem…" We turned to look at Lyall and Imp, who were stood in front of an square hole in the floor which opened up to a staircase. "The door appeared, like, five minutes ago," Imp said, grinning. "Save the sap for later. We may need it."

"Wait…"

We did so, freezing in surprise. Out of Peace's statue floated a ghostly figure, looking exactly like the sculpture, yet free and real – golden brown locks twisting around pink eyes, and pouty lips that were pulled into a soft smile.

"I have to thank you…" the spectre said delicately, stopping in front of us; the sheet twirling around his body fluttered in an intangible breeze. "It is nice to see people in pure love, especially two males. I haven't seen such love in many decades – people are so… insular and narrow-minded when it comes to love. The most beautiful _woman_ must go to the strongest _man_!" He sighed. "I am sorry for my sister's influence. Her powers are much stronger now that there is war raging around us. Hopefully, with your help, I can pacify her."

"How can _we_ help?" I asked.

"By continuing the way you are," he replied, beaming. "Love, and spread peace! Now, in this temple, you must appease each deity – otherwise, they will not permit you to go on. Good luck."

And he vanished.

"You were right, Hero, Imp," I said softly, looking at Hero through the corner of my eye. "We have portray a particular emotion, or carry out a certain action to appease each god or goddess. We satisfied War by fighting, but made Peace happy by making up again."

He smiled. "Can't wait for the make-up sex."

"If I weren't so relieved to hear you say something perverted like that, I would have made War _ecstatically happy_…" I muttered, walking back towards Lyall and Imp, who were both sporting smirks. "Just don't expect it too soon."

Lyall was the first to enter the tunnel, grabbing an unlit torch from a bracket on the wall and dragging his sharp nails along the stone wall; the noise that accompanied the action sent bone-chilling shivers down my spine. I winced on impulse, but Imp cried out, clapping his hands over his ears and ducking somewhat.

"Iie, Onii-san!" he yelled shakily.

Lyall's actions had purpose, though. Sparks were created when his sharp claws met stone, due to friction, and he held the wood underneath, catching those sparks, which were fanned into a fledgling fire, lighting up the dark corridor ahead.

"Sorry," the werewolf muttered, sounding like he didn't mean it.

I saw Imp glare up at the elder, poking him savagely between the ribs on his back rather childishly. Lyall only reacted by reaching back and grabbing the boy's hand, holding onto it as he began to walk down the stone steps, leading Imp behind him like a naughty child. I held back a smile, and followed the two down the steps, Hero trailing after me.

The doors banged shut, and I was instantly glad for Lyall's initiative, despite the horrifying noise he created by doing it, as our path was shown, the darkness swept away.

"Do you know what room is next?" Lyall's voice echoed through the thin staircase.

"No," I replied softly; I trailed my fingers along the slightly damp wall, not caring that my bandages were getting somewhat soiled. "I guess we play by ear."

"I wish we had Emma-san to help us…" Imp murmured.

Lyall halted immediately, whirling on the boy. "Who?"

"Uhm…" The boy flinched, going back up a few steps.

"Lyall, what the hell?" Hero demanded.

But the werewolf didn't reply, his attention solely on Imp, gaze locked with the younger's. Nothing was said for a few heartbeats, until Imp let out a shaky sigh.

"Emma-san… she's the fairy that follows the Voodoo Doll… she came during the night to apologise and only found me… we talked; she knows this temple well…" he explained quietly. "Why?"

The elder paused. "I… just knew someone called Emma, back home, back then… the name just… triggered memories. Sorry, Cub."

"It's okay, Onii-san."

Lyall began moving again, holding Imp's hand tighter than before. I glanced back at Hero, who quirked an eyebrow at me but said nothing; I turned back and kept walking. It wasn't long until we reached the end of the stairway. There, in front of us, was a door similar to the one before, with more strange, intricate carvings. Imp moved forward and reached out to touch the convex lines and symbols, cocking his head to the side and frowning slightly.

"What does it say?" Hero asked.

"I don't know. This language is foreign to Senka," the boy murmured, shaking his head. "Who knows what is in this room?"

He glanced up at Lyall, who nodded, stepping forward and giving the huge stone doors what appeared to be a soft shove; knowing his strength, it probably was.

We entered the room slowly, met with candles of glowing green and bright blue. As with the previous room, on each side, there were statues of gods upon an altar, surrounded by candles of a particular colour. On the green side, there was a young woman, belly large with child, and garbed in flowing robes, with extremely long curly hair and a gentle smiling face. I was instantly reminded of Aderyn, the girl back in Raun – this goddess looked _just_ like her, and the large belly did nothing to stop to similarities; neither did the large wings that curled protectively around her.

On the other side, bathed in blue light, was a cloaked figure, head covered by a shadowy hood. The cloak swamped the statue, but there was an outstretched hand, reaching out to us; it was spindly and skeletal, nails chipped but quite long. The fact we couldn't see the god's face made it seem all the more foreboding.

Hero shuddered beside me, stepping behind me and moving closer to the green goddess.

"Hero?" I asked, curious.

But then I felt a cold numbness spread up my right side, my Shadow mark tingling with sudden magic; I too shivered and moved away.

"Don't worry…" I whispered. "I know why you moved."

Imp, however, walked closer to the hooded being. "Strange… it's… dark, but… I don't know how to describe it, apart from cold and numb. Senka-san says this has to be Life and Death."

"Why d'you say that, Cub?" Lyall questioned.

"Think about it. In the last room, the colours were pink and red – Love and Hate. The pink stood for soft passion, and the red stood for strong anger – or blood, whichever you choose. This room is green and blue. Green is life; the forest, plants, spring, summer… blue is death. Winter, the night, dead bodies going through rigor mortis…"

"I see what you mean," I murmured, nodding. "Not only that, but the closer we move to _that_, we feel colder and more numb… we feel death…"

There was a moment of silence.

"Cub, get down from there," the werewolf muttered, gesturing for Imp to come to him. The boy did so, moving away from the cold altar, visibly shivering. "Who knows what that power will do."

"So what now? Do we kill someone?"

I glanced at Hero. "I dearly hope not…"

He met my gaze for a moment, before he looked away, near-glaring at Death.

"No need…" A deep raspy voice echoed around the room. "I've already visited two of you…" Like before, a spectre drifted out of the statue, this time Death's, looking much the same as the statue. As he spoke, mist escaped from under his hood, like on a cold morning. "You evaded me – I commend you… I almost had _you_, Sheikah boy." He pointed at me. "But the shadows shielded you from my gates… and you, my best prize, the Great Hero… but you too were pulled back by the shadows… I cannot damn them – it is fate…" The god drifted over to Lyall. "But you elude me constantly… I will have you at some point, I can promise you… your soul will taste so delicious – having bathed in life for so, so long…"

"You can't take Onii-san," Imp cut in, frowning deeply. "I won't let you."

"It won't be too soon, I give you my word…" The ghost glided over to hover behind Imp, skeletal hands placed on a slim shoulder, fingers sweeping hair back from his neck, misty breath brushing over his skin. Imp shivered. "You… boy, the last born… you have great power… I could use that – I could use a fallen angel like you to-"

"Hands off!"

We turned, to see Life, in the same spectral form, staring at us with fierce green eyes.

Death growled, but didn't let go of Imp.

"Our role is to let them pass," Life continued, flapping her large white wings, sending her long golden brown hair swaying. "So let the boy go and we shall open the door, allowing them to pass."

"I have not finished, my dear," Death murmured; if we could see his face, I knew we would see him grinning. "Just one little proposition and we open the door."

"I won't let you take the boy. You have already visited two of these warriors, and the werewolf has seen enough of you to last a thousand lifetimes. Your requirements have been met. Let go, sir."

Imp suddenly stiffened when Death near-shoved his hooded face against the side of his head, obviously whispering something in his ear. The boy slowly relaxed, a dark glint appearing in his eye and his lips quirking, wanting to smile.

Life huffed, crossing her arms firmly. "I swear to the Triad…"

"Swear what?" Death asked, chuckling and leaning back.

I watched as Lyall sent Imp a warning look, filled with worry as well as alarm; the boy replied with a reassuring smile, as well as a wink.

"I guess I must let you pass," the dark god murmured, drifting back to his statue. "See you on the other side… I _will_ be waiting."

He disappeared, and an echoing grinding sound filled the room, as a part of the wall slid away to reveal a dark corridor. Life flitted away from us, towards her statue.

"Travel on, but be wary." She turned around, smiling gently. "I wish for you to be successful – you are ones who have _lived_. Therefore… Link and Sheik…" We flinched to attention at the mention of our names. "You two go into the next room. Only you two can pass through at the moment."

"Why? What's in the next room?" Hero asked.

"You will find out…"

She disappeared.

Hero cursed. "This is why I hate higher beings – they're so secretive and… ugh."

"_Higher beings_?" Imp repeated incredulously. "What are you, a monkey?"

Hero, thankfully, ignored him. "I guess there's no question about trusting her. She is the goddess of life, after all."

"Indeed," I replied with a nod.

"So, you go on ahead?" Lyall asked. "I'm somewhat unnerved by all this. Sure, she's a goddess, but… the gods sometimes forget that we're human and prone to dying quite easily."

"Says you, the werewolf," Imp commented, grinning innocently when Lyall shot him a mock glare.

"We might as well get this over and done with," I murmured. I moved over to the partition in the wall, hearing Hero following me. "I don't know when we'll see you next."

"Well, we'll be here, can't exactly go back, can we?" Imp replied, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the closed door. "So, if you can't open _your_ door in the next room to get back to _us_… we're royally fucked."

"I have bombs," Hero pointed out. "We could blast through."

Imp didn't look fazed.

* * *

We emerged from the dark corridor, stepping into yet another shrine, this time of yellow and purple. I felt a strong… _pull_ in this room; I could sense conflict and tension, as well as feel it, as if my soul was being tugged in two separate directions. I glanced at Hero, to see him frowning, eyes darting to and fro between the two statues.

On the yellow side, there was an amazingly beautiful… woman? Man? Just like when we had met Imp for the first time, I was confused about the deity's gender; it was androgynous, a long robe wrapped loosely around its body, disguising distinguishing body parts. Tousled hair fell across its face, and over closed eyes, framing opened lips. On its face was an expression of peaceful bliss.

In the purple light, there was a man garbed in clothing not dissimilar to Hero's, except it was without the chainmail, and over his chest, there was an armoured breastplate. In each hand, he clutched a pitchfork and a spear. Unlike the other statue, his eyes were open and alert, face unhindered by his short spiky hair.

"What is this room then?" Hero asked.

I frowned. "Pleasure and Vocation… I think. It has to be. It's the only room that it could be."

"Pleasure?"

"Duty and Leisure," I explained, ignoring his smirk.

"Pleasure?" he repeated, grinning wider.

"Hero…"

"What?" he asked, innocently. "This room is a shrine to Pleasure and Vocation. I'm just making sure I heard you right."

I looked at him dubiously.

"Really," he insisted.

"Somehow, I think you have an ulterior motive."

"Maybe I do."

I sighed deeply. He moved closer to me, arms slipping around my waist and pressing his face into my neck, inhaling. I shivered, shaking my head and stepping out of his grasp, inadvertently placing myself under purple light.

"Now… now isn't the time, Hero," I murmured. Despite my movements, I could feel Pleasure's fingers reaching out to me, to try and coax me into the soft buttery glow, but Duty kept a tight hold of me.

"But we have…" He trailed off, looking away.

We remained silent. I realised, then, that this was the reason why Life sent us on alone; we were to appease Pleasure and we surely couldn't do that with Lyall and Imp with us. But part of me – I suppose the half that was preoccupied with fulfilling duty – was strengthened by Duty himself and I felt like worshipping Pleasure was a waste of time and too time consuming.

But when I looked at Pleasure itself, I felt myself shiver, submerged in memories – the fact that _he_ made that face when we started making love, as well as I probably, which reminded me of the feelings and sensations he gave me when we…

I turned back to him, locking gazes with his guarded blue orbs.

"You haven't touched me for a week," I murmured.

"I have."

"No… _touched me_."

His eyes widened in realisation.

"I miss you," I continued in a whisper. "But I can't… I can't stop my duty."

"Your duty is to me," he replied, stepping forward. "And mine is to you. We should put ourselves before duty, simply because without us, there is no duty." He held out a hand; I was suddenly hit by a slight bout of déjà vu, when I held out _my_ hand to pacify _him_. "Come on…"

I placed my hand in his, gasping when he tugged me close, near-ripping down my cowl and placing his lips over mine. I moaned softly, wrapping my arms hesitantly around his neck; but when he started walking back into the yellow hued side of the room, my hold tightened on him, and his on me.

He continued walking back, yet must have decided that the side-wall was much closer and so turned slightly to move towards it. However, we stumbled from the sudden change in direction and fell onto the floor, his weight pinning me to warm stone, winding me somewhat; it was a humorous point in time, thinking back, but at the time, we were both tense and very serious.

Pulling back, he gasped a hurried, "Sorry!" but I shook my head, groaning deeply when he latched onto my neck. Hissing as his teeth nipped at my skin, I idly wondered if we were going _far_; not only that, but if this was the best thing to do right at this point in time…

I was yanked away from my musings when he pulled my tabard over my head, letting it pool above my slowly-unwinding hair, going back to kissing my neck passionately, slowly moving onto my exposed collarbones, hands all the time running up and down my sides, thumbs occasionally stroking my hipbones through my suit.

"I'm glad…" he mumbled breathlessly, fingers hooking under the edge of my exoskeleton and beginning to drag it down. "…that Lyall and Imp aren't here… all to myself… mine…"

The mark – _his _mark – on the back of my neck tingled with warmth, and I let out a soft sigh, smiling gently, eyes sliding shut as I let him do as he pleased. Tears of happiness flooded my eyes underneath my lids and I sobbed into the crook of his neck when he finally _touched me_, for the first time in what felt like years. Pleasure course my veins, its fingers making my skin hot and my heart beat fast.

Whenever these times arise, my mind shuts down. Duty has no hold on me. I succumb to _his_ touch alone, body reacting passionately against his, and lips letting loose moans and yelps, as well as sounds of begging. I didn't care. I didn't feel shame that I was _begging_. I would willingly go to my knees in front of _him_ no matter what, pride be damned.

And when he entered me… gods, I felt complete. The mark on my neck burnt, but not painfully. It sent fire down through my veins, as if the magic was greeting him. He hadn't taken me in so long – no, not since the very mark smouldering on my neck was placed. He had _touched me_ in Old Kakariko – when Narboora had walked in on us – but he hadn't _entered me_ since being in Din's Temple. I felt so alive, so complete, so _worthy_ of him.

I loved him.

* * *

Demi: Finally, Sheik gets his sexy time. This is the most explicit he's been -le gasp- Is Link a bad influence? Or has he melted that icy exterior with his sexiness and big-

Review!


	83. 82: I Love?

_Chapter no. :_ 82  
_Chapter title:_ I Love...?  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed:_ **Betahed by M'Lady **(Lady Linwe)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 893  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 227,361  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**I love you guys! Mwah!  
**_Notes:_ Okay, I really do have an excuse for the long time that has occurred between last update and now. First off is writers block being a bitchface - if you have any fanart or fanwork, please send them to me! I'm beggin ya. It will give me that kick up the arse. Secondly, I've had University interviews and projects to do (which still haven't been finished! Aaaah!). Thirdly... "home" hasn't exactly been home recently. Parents _might_ be getting divorced so I'm currently shitting myself here. If they do, I don't care - maybe the arguments will stop. Why can't love be like the shit I write in my flufftastic stories?  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**I wouldn't piss up your arse if your kidneys were on fire**

* * *

I like his hands. They're always warm – just like his body – reassuring, supporting and gentle, even when his skin tells a tale of violence and brutality, his fingers and palms dotted with rough skin and calluses. I love the way they fit _me_; whenever he holds my hand, our fingers slot together perfectly, despite the way his hand swamps mine, or whenever he holds me, he uses the right amount of pressure and the right touch to calm me or excite me.

He says he likes my back. I know one _should_ feel insulted by that, but I'm not. He told me it's because my back encapsulates my best points; my shape shows I'm lithe and graceful, yet, he says, my back shows more muscle strength than any other part of me, meaning it shows I'm not to be underestimated in my strength (I concur – I know my thighs are the strongest parts of my body, but also I know he didn't want to seem too sexual). He says he likes the shape of my spine, how it curves naturally and… _unnaturally_ (_"Who wouldn't love your flexibility?"_ he asked) as well as the flesh itself on my back: it's supple and soft, he told me, totally unblemished and unscarred. He then corrected himself by stating that although he loves the unmarked skin of my back, he loves every single scar littering my body regardless.

Now, in the soft glow of the temple room, our best parts met, as his fingers drew imaginary lines up and down my back, following the natural curve of my spine as I lay on my front, head pillowed by my arms. He was propped up on one elbow, lying on his side, so he could watch his hand's path on my damp skin with fascinated eyes.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," he suddenly murmured gently, jerking me out of my light doze (he apologised softly). "But did we just have sex in a _temple,_ right in front of a god's altar no less?"

I chuckled softly, eyes sliding to half-mast. "Yes, indeed we did. Whilst Lyall and Imp are locked in the previous room, might I add."

"Eh, stuff them for the while – we're appeasing Pleasure."

"Mm… but since we've appeased Pleasure, we should now appease Duty, and get this temple over and done with."

"…Can _you_ be bothered to move?"

"…No…" I mumbled, burying my face in my arms. "Not with your hands like that."

I could _feel_ him grinning, but I said nothing of it, peeking up at him and smiling, losing myself in his bright blue eyes. I wished, idly, that we could stay like this forever, laying on the warm stone, cushioned only by our discarded clothing, yet never having felt more comfortable in our lives, undisturbed by anyone, basking in our love 'til we aged into nothingness. But we both had duties and we had to complete this quest, or Hyrule would fall.

He echoed my thoughts when he murmured, "I wish we could scrap this quest, and just… stay together, like this."

"So do I, but… one can't _always _have what one wants," I replied, reaching up to brush stray strands of dark blond out of his eyes. "But, Hero…"

"Yeah?"

I bit my lip. "When this is over, if we… if we want to be together, still, we'll have to leave."

"Leave Hyrule? Why?"

"You know the law – eighteen is the minimum age one has to be to… have sex. I've only _just_ turned sixteen… you've had sex with a minor, many times, might I add."

"Yeah, but the first _few_ times we had sex were in Raun, and their law is sixteen. You said so yourself, when we were there, something about… uh, something about _entering the village, obeying the village_."

"Din's Temple-"

"Is out of Hyrule's jurisdiction."

"Old Kakariko-!"

"We didn't have _intercourse_. And before you say, we're currently in another country, not Hyrule. I haven't broken any rules… yet."

"_Yet_?" I repeated, sitting up. "Oh gods, Hero, no. As soon as this is done, we leave Hyrule again if we're going to continue _like this_, unless you're willing to wait two years. I'm not… I-I'm not dragging the Great Hero into shame."

"Okay, point number one: I doubt even _you_ would be willing to live two years without me and my-"

"_Hero_," I hissed, blushing.

"-And point number two: you wouldn't be dragging me into shame. We're both currently 'in shame' by order of the Crown, and even if we were put back into shame because of our relationship, I'd willingly walk." He paused, mulling thoughts over in his head. "If they did put me back into shame… well, they better not attract darkness, because I'm not going to help them."

"You can't do that!"

"I can – if they shun me, I'll shun them. They would bring it on themselves."

"You're Hyrule's hero! You _have _to save them. You have no choice in the matter!"

"I'm not."

"But-!"

"I'm not their hero. I'm _your_ hero. I have the choice of who I am…"

I felt my very heart shiver with the amount of emotion in his voice, as well as the words themselves; I quietened, eyes watering.

"I'll be Hyrule's _knight_, but I refuse to be their _hero_. I'm _your_ hero." He sat up slowly. "Only _your_ Hero."

I choked back a sob, and he smiled, wrapped his arms securely around me, holding me tightly to his chest. He hushed me with soft words of reassurance, and I was calmed, but still, I let tears fall, because they weren't tears of sadness…

For the first time in my life, they were tears of happiness – tears of absolute, unbridled happiness.

* * *

"So… what now?"

We were standing in front of Duty's statue, once again clothed and ready to continue. It had taken… half an hour, I think, but it was the principle of it that mattered.

Duty towered over us menacingly, stony gaze fierce, despite its static nature. The weapons in his hands – the pitchfork and spear – sent spiky, flickering shadows across the room, making it seem like the sharp objects were stabbing the air around us; I shifted minutely closer to Hero as soon as that thought entered my mind.

"So what now? _So what now?_" a gruff voice echoed in the room, as a translucent version of the statue floated forward, brown eyes narrowed and just as fierce. "My words _exactly_. You fuck on the floor and then lie there for however long you wish, and _then_ decide to continue – that isn't duty. I should keep you in here for all eternity. Your actions don't appease me."

I winced. "We had to appease Pleasure," I tried.

"So all it took was a fuck and then you get up and come talk to me," Duty said harshly, scowling deeply. "It shouldn't take two hours."

We… two hours? It was safe to say Imp and Lyall wouldn't be happy.

"You know, I would have thought the personification of Duty would be… noble and dignified… and… gracious, not coarse, rude and bad-mannered."

"I have a reason to be – people have disregarded me, it seems! So I disregard them!"

"But…" I sighed. "I know there have been… numerous times when Hero and I haven't had our minds centred on our duty and therefore we have, in a way, disregarded you, but these times were needed. Not just because we needed a… break so to regain strength and mind, so we could continue our duty, but also to save our relationship."

He flew right up to me, face millimetres from mine. "And your _relationship_ is more important that duty?"

"Hey-!" Hero started, moving to place himself in front of me. "Don't think you can-!"

"Yes."

There was silence.

"Yes," I repeated. "My relationship with Hero is more important than my duty, and so is any other relationship I have, no matter how little. My friends come before duty now, as they make my life worth living – duty cannot give me pleasure, it cannot cheer me up when I am sad, it cannot offer me warmth when I'm alone… duty may fill my days, but it will end one day… love never ends…"

I stared at the ground with unfocused eyes. I had only just truly realised it; I was so stupid to have only just grasped something that Hero had ranted and raved about for as long as I have known him! But it… it felt so good to comprehend and believe it myself. I came back to my senses to see Hero smiling down at me with sparkling blue eyes, as well as Duty, with an unrecognisable emotion covering his face.

"See, my dear? Or will you never understand?"

We all turned. Drifting out of the other statue in the room was Pleasure, pale eyes opening slowly, fluttering lazily at half-mast behind white locks, and full lips tugging into a gentle smile. The long robe was also white, and somewhat translucent, as slender arms, legs and torso could be distinguished, but nothing that could distinguish _gender_ could be seen. Pleasure smiled languidly at me, winking smoothly.

"Come now, you silly man," Pleasure murmured softly, drifting past us; the scent of lavender immediately filled my senses and I had to force myself not to follow the god like a drunken fool. "They are willing to continue on their quest, to continue their duty…" Its voice lowered into a purr as the god draped itself leisurely over Duty's frame. "They made _me_ **very** happy, I'll have you know…"

Duty frowned, eye twitching and a growl leaving his throat.

"Mm, naughty boy."

"You've had your fill-"

"And now you'll have yours, if you behave and let them go on."

"I meant a fill of _duty_."

"Well…" Pleasure ran its fingers soothingly through spiky brown hair. "You can _hardly_ get your fill of duty if they are locked in here, can you? _And_… if you let them go…" The god whispered the rest in Duty's ear.

"Fine."

Hero and I winced as the sound of stone grating against stone filled the room, both doors opening, shudders rolling down our spines. Pleasure giggled, stifling the laugh behind a delicate hand, eyes centred on me and I found I couldn't look away.

"Stop it – you've had your fill. Stop trying to seduce him," Duty barked, eyes narrowing into a glare at the other deity.

Pleasure giggled again.

"Uh, before we move on, I… I've got a question…" Hero mumbled.

"Quick."

"Are… are you a guy or a girl?"

"Ah…" Pleasure flew over to him, cupping his cheeks and leaning dangerously close. "Pleasure comes in every shape, size and form… it is _anything_ you desire it to be…"

Its eyes flashed red, skin darkening for a second and hair sparking gold; Hero flinched with shock. I felt something akin to pride when I saw that momentary transition. 'Pleasure is anything you desire it to be' – Hero… found his pleasure in me; the god's fleeting shift into my appearance was clear. His greatest pleasure was _me_. Nothing and no one else.

I must have smiled, and Pleasure must have seen it, as the god flew instantly over to me, breath tickling my lips tantalisingly.

"Keep a hold of him," the deity whispered softly, yet hurriedly. "As much as I strive on bodily pleasures, you cannot lose him!" The god's eyes were a step away from watering, and suddenly, they flashed dark red. "Don't be tempted, I urge you!"

Raka.

"You love your hero, but you _desire_ your thief. Hold your passion."

Pleasure suddenly left, dissolving into nothing, as did Duty. Hero sighed and I turned to regard him, quirking an eyebrow. He was grinning, somewhat sheepishly, his cheeks flushing.

"What?" I asked.

"Just… nothing."

"Hero."

"Ha… uhm, well… you saw what he… uh, she… that god did… turned into…"

"The object of your desire."

He grinned, still with rosy cheeks, but his smirk was smug; he hadn't heard Pleasure's warning.

"Well _fin-al-ly!_" Imp stormed into the room from the reopened door, followed shortly by Lyall. Imp paused to sniff the air. "Onii-san… that smell…"

"Aye." I nearly withered under the werewolf's mischievous midnight stare. "Smells like sweat and sex. Have fun, didya?"

"_So_, whilst _we_ sat in that _dark cold room_, you-"

"-Appeased Pleasure," I cut in, quirking an eyebrow.

"Huh." The boy slanted his weight onto one hip, crossing his arms haughtily. "You screwed and had a little fun of your own. Okay, so it was to appease a god. But taking over two hours? Did you do it multiple times, or did he have trouble getting it up?"

Hero spluttered indignantly. "Excuse me?"

"Alright, let's just… calm down," Lyall suggested, raising his palms. "Cub, _you_ calm down. I know that being locked in the dark is… mind-numbing and not exac-"

"It's more _nostalgic_ than _mind-numbing_, Onii-san," the boy hissed, throwing a dark look up at Lyall.

"Imp, I'm sorry. _We're_ sorry. But it's something… we had to do. Please understand," I implored. I took a step towards him. "I'm sorry if… if you suffered whilst locked in there."

"Iie… No, Sheik-senpai. Gomen. I just…" Imp shrugged, looking at the floor. "Gomen nasai…"

There was silence.

Lyall cleared his throat. "Don't you think we should, eh, go onto th'next room?"

"Yeah, that could be a good idea…" Hero said quietly, nodding (that was, I think, the first time he spoke civilly to Lyall…).

* * *

The next (and hopefully final) room was situated upwards; we had to climbs steps which were inside a narrow corridor – the sense of claustrophobia was vast and ironically suffocating.

The room itself was strange. One side was lit with a blinding-amount of light, the candles' flames ice-white and illuminating a marble sphere; on the other side, there was… there was nothing. There was no light at all. Not even Lyall could see through the darkness.

"So how do we appease Light and Darkness?" Hero asked.

No one said anything. Not even when there was movement within the darkness…

Everyone heard my sharp intake of breath.

"What?" Hero's gaze shot straight to me.

I stared ahead, shocked. "R…Raka…"

* * *

Demi: M'lady nearly killed me for this ending... I'm lucky to be alive!

So, Raka, eh? What's he doing there? Why hasn't he talked to Sheik since Raun? What the hell is going on?

Review, and (hopefully) you'll find out quick!

* * *


	84. 83: It's Him

_Chapter no. :_ 83  
_Chapter title:_ It's Him  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed:_ **Betahed by M'Lady **(Lady Linwe) and **The Wife**(Stalwart Vagabond)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ (lol) 911  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 229,646  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**I love you guys! **But I'm too lazy...  
_Notes:_ Yeah... so i'm not so much of a half-goddess... three Uni's have turned me down. THREE. I have the grades, I just don't fit the courses. Fuck them. I got told I was too "young, naive and sensitive" by Newport Uni in Wales to do Documentary Photography. Huh. He oughtta read this loada shit if he thinks I'm too young, naive and sensitive...  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**Do you bite your thumb at me, sir?**

* * *

It was him.

The bastard was staring directly at me, red eyes peering out of the darkness, shining with mirth. I gulped, shivering and leaning a little closer to Hero. He looked at me, suddenly, but merely moved his hand to the small of my back; a minute gesture that I didn't compute until I felt his reassuring warmth.

"What…?" Hero asked.

Imp stepped forward. "What are you doing here?"

"Just… hanging out," Raka replied quietly, his silky voice filled with amusement. "No 'hello', Sheik?"

I said nothing.

"Sheik, who is that?" Hero questioned.

"I…"

Raka laughed, the familiar sound rolling through my veins with warmth.

"Who are you?" Hero demanded.

"Hm, I should have known that Sheik wouldn't tell you about me in that long time we haven't talked…"

"What?" His blue gaze shot straight to me and I inwardly cringed. "Who is he, Sheik?"

"Oh, little ol' me? I'm just someone in the background, in the shadows, who's helped a little. Particularly in Raun… _darling Imp_ didn't save Sheik from Haemuna's disgusting manwhore – _I _did."

My gut twisted. I was scared I was going to throw up.

"What…?"

"Don't go blaming Sheik for not telling you," Raka continued, still hidden by the darkness; all we could see was red eyes. "I told him not to tattle."

A blatant lie, but only Imp, Lyall and I knew that.

"I… don't understand…"

Raka laughed again and I resisted the urge to flinch. I was squirming so much inside that I was surprised my innards weren't rearranged, particularly my heart – I felt like _that_ was thumping wildly in my throat, with such a force I felt sick. I caught Lyall's eye, and he gave the smallest nod imaginable, his blue orbs shining brightly with reassurance and support.

"You don't _need_ to understand. You just have to smile and nod, like the good puppy dog you are." Raka chuckled. "Just try to comprehend the fact that I'm the… heh, _spokesperson_ for darkness and I think it's _your_ duty to appease me."

"Sheik, who is he?" Hero demanded, ignoring Raka and turning fully to me.

"A shadow," Imp answered. "From Twilight."

"Twilight?"

"Not my birthplace, I might point out. I just have a humble abode there…" Raka muttered.

Hero still ignored Raka. "So how do you…?" He paused, realisation dawning in his eyes. "Before we went through the mines, you were taken to Twilight… he's the one who took you, isn't he?"

I nodded mutely.

"Well now, if the story's coming out, I might as well tell all."

If I thought my guts were twisting before, they were now officially knotted up.

"Tell all?" Hero repeated, glancing into Raka's eyes.

"Mm hm… y'see… you may have him now, but _I_… _I_ got first taste. I was in his head, watching his every move, every thought, every emotion. He was pining for you. A little pathetic, I must admit, but I took the necessary action to help him. I brought him to Twilight. Seeing him there, unconscious in _my_ bed – I had to taste him." Raka chuckled. "He responded so beautifully, but in his disorientated mind, he was kissing _you_… when he realised he _wasn't_… my, didn't we have a little shock, Sheik?"

I gulped, shrinking back. Hero stared at me, but I daren't look up to see which emotion (or plural) was running through his eyes.

"He resisted, I must let you know. I could at this point lie, of course, and rip you two apart to have him for my own, as I have yearned for since my creation hundreds of years ago; I love tearing others from their loved ones – just to see the look on their faces. But… no, I'll let you win the battle this time, Hero, but the war is mine – I'll have him next life."

"He… resisted?" Hero's voice was blank.

"Mm hm… I tried to seduce him – I think I _have_ wormed my way into a small portion of his heart – but even though, at that point, there was a snowball's chance in Ganon's realm that you and he would be together… still he stayed loyal to you. He was so fucking stubborn about returning to you, to make sure you were safe and to help you and other sappy things. He could have stayed with me, safely in my realm, and receive the greatest pleasure each and every time he wished. He could pretend that I was you – pretty easy, if you ask me. But no. He wanted _you_, my lightened fool, my brethren."

He stepped out of the darkness and Hero gasped, tensing.

"You…! You're the one from Lanayru's vision…"

"Haha, yes, I saw that pathetic dream sequence too."

"But how…? How can you be real?"

"Ganon created him."

"Actually, if you want to get technical, he only freed me from my prison and gave me reason. I was already alive. In fact, I've been alive since Hero's soul was crafted… so I should have been, actually, since I am _part of his soul_."

"…How…?"

"Darkness was rising up, back near the beginning of time. The gods needed someone to fight it, but they needed someone pure, who wouldn't be tainted by darkness. So when they created the soul of the Great Hero, they removed the darkness – they removed _me_."

"And _I_," a voice sounded, echoing around the stone room. The rocky sphere glowed and out of it, a luminous figure emerged. "I too was removed." The figure stilled and colour seeped through the light.

"You bastard." It was said with no malice; it was actually filled with humour. "What the hell are _you_ doing he- wait, stupid question."

"I am the representation of the gods and the purest part of his soul – I had to be removed for him to be human."

"You're a mask."

"I still live."

Finally, he was revealed and… it was… this was getting confusing. There was a man standing in front of the marble sphere, who looked exactly like Hero, but with pure white eyes, pure white hair, strange red markings on his cheeks and his clothing was just like Raka's and Hero's – yet white and light blue… or grey - I couldn't tell. I didn't exactly care either at that point in time. I was too busy feeling extremely nauseous.

"Don't tell me _you_'ve had Sheik too," Hero snapped.

Now I actually cringed and shifted back, away from Hero, eyes closed. I was suddenly enveloped in warmth, however, and a scent I had come to recognise as Lyall's; I didn't even notice the cool steel of his arm against mine as he held me tightly against his chest. Looking to the side, I saw Imp beside us, looking up at me with concern.

"Hey, get your hands off-"

Lyall cut Hero off. "Not until _you_ calm down, Pup." His hold tightened, and I felt myself relaxing in his hold, eyes closing again, shutting off everything. "It's okay, Sheik," he whispered in my ear, and I nodded minutely.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled; I don't know _why_ I said sorry – perhaps to Hero for not telling him about Raka, or to Lyall for having to do this or…

"See what damage darkness causes, Brother?" the white one said in an echoing voice. "See what occurs when there are no gods?"

"Yeah. I get laid. Or rather, the _chance_ to get laid… damnit."

"Brother, hush your lips before I slice them off."

"You sure are violent for someone representing light."

"I represent the _gods_," the white being continued. "When every colour of the deities are combined, whiteness – _purity_ is obtained. Therefore… I may have Peace in my veins, but War can also make my blood boil with excitement."

"A mask can get excited?"

"Mask?" Imp suddenly said.

"Heh," Raka laughed. "He was once sealed into a mask, because he got too dangerous – the gods used him too much for their own purposes, sometimes against other gods' plans, and so it was decided to seal him away to stop anyone using him. Actually, the Hero of Time, when he went on his second quest, used the mask to defeat darkness, so you and he should be _great friends_, eh, Hero?"

"Let's just get on with this, so they can continue with their quest. Oh, and Brother?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Raka replied in a childish voice.

"I forbid you from meddling in their relationship – you've done enough damage."

"But-!"

"No." With the firm word, light slowly moved in on the darkness, making Raka wince.

Raka huffed. "Yes _mother_."

"Brat." Light turned to us. "You-"

"I refuse," I said suddenly, shaking my head. "I… I don't care whether I am stuck in this room until I die, I refuse to appease anyone but… anyone but H-Hero. I don't choose Light, and I won't choose Darkness – I am _Shadow_, and I will choose shadow until I breathe my last."

There was silence for mere heartbeats until Light chuckled.

"I was not going to ask you to appease us," he said softly.

"You weren't?" Raka asked, incredulously. "Damnit."

"I was going to ask which path you would choose."

"I agree with Sheik-sempai. We choose the in between," Imp said firmly. Lyall nodded. "What do _you_ say, asshat?"

Hero scowled at Imp. "Of course I choose the path of shadows."

"Why?" Light asked, cocking his head. "It is murky and… your future is uncertain."

"Exactly like a shadow, then, and exactly like my relationship with Sheik," Hero replied. "Full of surprises and twists and turns… but that's one of the reasons why I'm with him. We argue, we make up and we repeat the process. That's the excitement of a relationship. And… he doesn't roll over and lie still like a submissive dog; he fights back, regardless of my… my _title_. I… I'll follow him no matter what. And if my future is unknown, then so be it. If I damn myself to torture in the afterlife because of my path in the shadows, then damn me to hell."

"H-Hero…"

He looked back at me.

"I'm sorry…"

He suddenly smiled and moved over to me; Lyall withdrew.

"But I'm not a whore," I said firmly, staring up at him with determined, yet watery, eyes.

"Whore? I never-!"

"When Light appeared, you asked him if he had… '_had_' me as well. I'm not a whore, damnit!"

"I…" He looked positively baffled, before his expression turned horrified. "I'm sorry! I didn't… I was just angry at _him_." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Raka.

"_Him_ has a name," Raka muttered.

"No he doesn't, now shut up." He turned back to me and smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

I stepped up to him, settling against him, my hands gripping the back of his tunic. I could _feel_ him smiling, and my own smile tugged at my lips when he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into my hair.

"I forgive you," I whispered. "Just as long as you forgive me."

"He kissed you before we were together, right?"

"Well…" Raka butted in. "I've stolen the odd one or two…"

Hero scowled deeply, but looked back at me. "Just as long as you don't leave me…"

"You are the only one, Hero."

I heard Raka gag. "How mushy. Right, I'm off…"

"Wait, Raka." Imp stepped up to the shadow. "Where's Midna?"

"Midna?" Hero echoed, his face paling. "Shit, Midna."

"You forgot about her? You're getting your arse whooped big time when she comes back, asshat-sama," the boy muttered.

"Midna is sat happily on her throne, trying to deal with my clan," Raka replied. "The channels between dimensions are a little shaky at the moment, but since I'm part of the Great Hero's soul, I can do as I please. _She_ on the other hand…"

"Then stay in touch. You could help us. And you could get a message to Midna that _Link misses her terribly_. Not."

Hero winced.

"Oh…? What would I get in return, ne?" Raka's smirk was definitely lecherous.

Lyall moved forward swiftly, placing Imp behind him. "You won't get Cub, that's f'sure, you perverted bastard."

"Heh, that's rich coming from _you_."

With that said, Raka went.

* * *

"Finally, we're here…"

The room was incredibly different from the others; they were dark, dank and cold, only lit by the coloured candles (well, Pleasure's room was a little warmer and more welcoming…) but this room – the room of the Triad – was walled with white marble, which in turn was lightly covered with greenery and burning lanterns, and contained pools of pure water. At the end of the room were three altars – one covered in a red cloth, one covered in green and the last covered in blue, each bearing a golden triangle symbol.

It was not the room itself, however, that intrigued us. It was the young copper-haired figure who was sat before them.

* * *

Demi: -gasp-

I need reviews. Lots of nice, reassuring reviews. Pwease?

* * *


	85. 84: Lights On

_Chapter no. :_ 84  
_Chapter title:_ Lights On  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed:_ **Betahed by ****The Wife**(Stalwart Vagabond)  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 922  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 231,443  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**I love you guys! **But I'm too lazy...  
_Notes_: _Pardon moi _for the gap in updates. I've actually been in the US of A (Washington DC and New York) and only got back this fair morn. I am pooped. And I have work tomorrow. Ugh. But New York was amazing. I spent too much money, though... anywho, on another note, I am on Twitter, so feel free to stalk me. I'll be letting you guys know about Shadow updates, any Shadow-related stories or any other project I'm planning through Twitter, so find me under _DemiG_, okies? It would be nice to have a few followers XD Trust me, it'll make your lives a bit easier if you wanna keep up with my writings... or just my randomness geekings  
What happened to you reviewers? 0.o  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**The past is only the future with the lights on**

* * *

It was not the room itself, however, that intrigued us. It was the young copper-haired figure who was sat before the altars to the Three.

"Hello…?" Hero tried.

"Oh?" The figure turned with a breathy gasp. "Oh… hello."

It was a young girl, perhaps my age, maybe more. Her skin was pale, near-translucent, contrasting with her warm copper-hair and rich brown eyes, which looked glazed over somewhat, as if she was lost in her own dreams and thoughts. Her garb was befitting of a princess, albeit not as glorious as it probably once was, slightly darkened from wear and tear; it, however, showed her small stature and slim frame in a dainty way.

She smiled. "You must be the heroes… Emma told me about you." Her voice was melodious, yet… distant and soft, almost breathy. "My name is Almos, princess of the late-Ahti nation."

"We know – your sister and Emma told us about you," I replied, nodding.

It was then that I realised her glazed-gaze was centred solely on Hero, and she had, in fact, ignored my statement totally. Hero blinked back at her, somewhat confused at her stare and waved a hand.

"Hello in there?" he asked. "Anyone home?"

"You're an elf."

That threw Hero for a while. "Er, I'm Hylian, yes."

"You're wearing a green dress and a pointy hat and you have matching pointy ears – you're a little elf," she said in a plain, innocent voice. "Mother told me about your people in my bedtime stories."

Imp fell into giggles, having to lean on Lyall for support; I struggled to hold back my smile, but failed and had to look away from Hero to hide the crinkle in my eye.

"But you carry a sword and shield… and there's a fierce look in your eye… oh! You're my Prince, aren't you?"

I raised an eyebrow whilst Hero coughed back a splutter.

"N-No, I'm-"

"I don't think father would be _too_ happy about me marrying an elf, let alone one who wears a dress, but he's not here anymore, and besides, you're really handsome! I like your eyes. Hm…" Her eyes glazed over again.

Hero leaned closer to me. "I think she's a few sandwiches short of a picnic…" he whispered.

"Hm… yes, you – Prince Charming?" I replied with a smirk.

"You – handsome?" Imp added, grinning.

"You – fierce?"

"Hey!" Hero snapped indignantly.

Our attention went back to Almos, but not with the smirks present on our faces from Hero's misery. The girl was still sat on the floor, her beige dress surrounding her, as she continued to stare off into the distance with glassy brown eyes, a small, mysterious smile curling her lips. I glanced back at Hero, quirking an eyebrow.

"We're here to save you," Hero said softly and slowly, as if talking to a small child.

"Mm, I know."

"…"

"…But why save me from the safest place in the lands?"

Hero paused, staring into space as he pondered the notion, his expression similar to hers. "You know, she has a point."

"_Almos!_" came a screech, as Emma whizzed into the room, stopping in front of the copper-haired girl. "Oh, thank the gods – Death was lounging next to his altar, looking pleased and I thought… oh, Almos…"

Meanwhile, I caught sight of Lyall. The werewolf was rigid, eyes full of shock and… memories – it looked like he was lost in nostalgia as he stared directly at Emma, who was busy fluttering around Almos, looking for injuries. Imp noticed this, also, and glanced up at him.

"Onii-san?" he murmured.

Almos and Emma turned to him as well, and the ball of light faded to a light blue.

"G… Gods… can it… be? L… Lyall?"

Imp made a sound of surprise in the back of his throat. "Onii-san, you… know Emma-san?"

Lyall said nothing; he swallowed, obviously wetting his dry throat, eyes constantly wide.

"Oh gods, it _is_ you!" Emma suddenly whizzed up to Lyall, hovering right in front of his face. "You haven't aged a day!"

"I…"

"Emma," Almos murmured serenely, "is he…?"

"Yes! Yes, he is!"

"Onii-san…" Imp whispered, bringing the werewolf's attention back to the boy. "Is Emma-san the Emma you knew? …Back home?"

Lyall paused, looking back at Emma. "I'm… I'm sorry… I'm so… sorry."

"Sorry? Why would you be sorry?" Emma asked.

"Because I… I… killed you…"

Emma went quiet.

"Killed?" Hero repeated. "You're the one who killed Emma?"

"Bampot…" Emma said softly, gently chiding with melancholy. "You didn't kill me. The bastard Prince who took over the throne did."

Lyall clenched his eyes shut, fists clenched at his side. Imp cupped one of his hands with soothing fingers, cooing tenderly under his breath.

"What happened?" the man asked. He sounded like he was struggling to control the emotions in his voice.

It seems we were all forgotten in the background.

"Lyall…"

"_Tell me._"

The orb of light paused. "We… were on the farm… you'd all been gone a while… there was smoke and explosions coming f-from the city. We didn't know what to think and when the army came across the hills, we th-thought you'd failed…"

"We had."

"No, you hadn't – you killed the King! _You_ did! I'm so proud of you, bampot."

A solitary tear ran down a pale cheek.

"What… happened then?"

"… They took us to the Castle and… tried us; as heretics and for treason against the crown… Lyall-"

"_Fuckin' tell me!_"

Even Imp flinched.

She paused again.

"Please don't speak to her like that," Almos said pleasantly, smiling innocently.

"No, Almos, it's… it's okay…" Emma moved right up against Lyall, pressing gently against his tear-stained cheek. "We were found guilty and… they hung us."

"What about-?"

"Him too…"

Lyall suddenly snarled, backing away from us and sliding down the ivy-covered wall, hands gripping hair tightly, lips forming the words, "No, no, no…" over and over again, eyes unseeing.

"O-Onii-san…"

"They didn't take Mysie! They didn't take her! I hid her but they found Kit and I… I'm so sorry, Lyall…" The orb slowly floated to the ground, letting out a pitiful whimper.

"I don't understand…" Imp said, looking between the two. "What…? Onii-san…?"

Almos suddenly appeared, walking over to the fallen blue orb, her footsteps unheard. She stooped and picked Emma up, cradling the paling sphere to her chest, stroking the light tenderly with the same glazed expression.

"Emma… Emma is Lyall's wife."

"Wife?" Hero repeated incredulously. "You're…! You're… not kidding, are you?"

"Do I look like the type to kid?" she asked calmly.

Hero said nothing. I risked a glance at Imp. The boy was staring blindly at a random spot on the wall with an unreadable expression, but I could see shock running clear through his wide, red eye.

"Was," Lyall rasped.

"Pardon?" Almos asked.

"Was… _'Til death do us part_', remember? And… and you're dead, Emma… g-gone…"

"Lyall…"

"It was _my fault_ you died. It was _my fault_ that Kit did nay even live to see his eighth birthday. It was my fault that… oh gods, Mysie… who knows what happened to my sweet baby girl…"

We all froze.

"N-Nani…?" Imp stuttered.

"We were married – did you expect us to _not _have children?" Emma snapped, voice wobbly.

I suddenly had a flashback. In Old Kakariko, Narboora had offered to have his children, due to his _compatibility_ with their standards; his expression was shifting, so many emotions flitting through those deep blue eyes that I couldn't pin point individual feelings. Now I realised – he had remembered his own children, back in Xiomar. It must be painful for him.

Lyall continued in an eerily calm, gravelly voice, "You told me to stay away from the rebellion, but I didn't listen. And since I didn't listen, you became involved just as much as I. And when I fell, you fell with me. If I had nay have been involved… we would have lived a good life on the farm in the glen…"

The werewolf dissolved into tears, sobbing as his hands tangled tightly in his hair. I felt my heart clench and I shifted back against Hero who placed his hands on my hips and a soft kiss on the hinge of my jaw; his eyes were also troubled. But they weren't as troubled as Imp's. The boy was about to move over to Lyall, but halted instantly when Emma whizzed past to comfort him herself, resting against his brow, Lyall cupping her in his palms tenderly and holding her close.

The boy's breath hitched and crimson tears flooded his only-seen eye, his lower lip wobbling. Just as I was about to beckon Imp over to comfort and reassure, Lyall glanced up with blood-shot, tear-filled eyes and held out a shaking hand.

"Cub…" he rasped.

Imp couldn't have moved quicker. In the blink of an eye, he was curled up against the elder, soothing Lyall with unheard whispers, fingers carding through tousled black hair as the Xiomaran clutched him close, still holding Emma.

"This is a drama and a half…" Hero whispered quietly in my ear, breath tickling my skin.

I nodded slowly, but said nothing.

Nothing _could _be said.

* * *

A few hours later, we were still in the Three's room.

Lyall was still holding Imp, however he had since fallen asleep – the best thing, I suppose – with Emma nestled in his palm. His face was tear-stained and he looked much closer to his five-hundred year age, his brow furrowed and skin much paler than usual; however, he _did_ look somewhat like a child, with his body curled around the boy, head buried in the crook of Imp's neck and the child's fingers gripping whatever part of the werewolf he could hold onto easily. He wasn't sleeping, but he was certainly _resting_ – he hadn't moved for some time.

Hero shifted against me, jolting me out of my musings. We were propped against the opposite wall, leaning against one another. Occasionally, he stole a kiss from me (well, _stole_ might not be the word…) but generally we both were dozing, slipping in and out of uneasy unconsciousness.

Almos was… well, she was quite content with sitting on her mattress-bed and staring serenely into nothingness. The gods only know what was running through her head…

I looked up at Hero.

"Don't look at me with such sad eyes," he murmured, brushing the curtain of hair away from my face. "Can't handle it."

"Sorry," I whispered. "I just…" I glanced over at Lyall and Hero nodded in understanding. "We shouldn't be so surprised – he had a life before his imprisonment… I'm just upset that… all that happened to him… he lost his wife and his two children…" I sighed. "That must hurt so deep inside…"

"Imp will be there to look after him."

"…I hope so…"

* * *

Demi: I don't hate Lyall! I really don't. I wuv him....... i do.

(P.S. no offence to Americans, but it was _really_ hard to find restaurants and cafe's that served something even relatively healthy food. I've gained weight. Urgh....)


	86. 85: Don't Leave Me

Before we get into the formalities of a Shadow chapter, I just want to apologise. Quite a lot of shit has happened recently, and I just felt… blegh. It's hard to explain, and justify why I would attempt to do such a drastic thing. Part of it is to do with reviews. I'm not going to be the type of person who's like "I want this amount of reviews or I won't update!" and I'm not asking everyone to review; I don't care if I get less than five each chapter, when in the thick of Shadow, I was getting about seventeen an update! I just felt like the majority of the reviews I was getting were con-crit and worse, y'know? Little comments. Like "where's Midna?" or "why has this happened?" and so on. People, just hush your lips and let me write – things unfold in due course. If you do think I've left something out and it hasn't reappeared for, like, five chapters, PM me or something cos chances are – with my brain – I've misplaced it in the plot.

Bear with me. I'll get through this, thanks to you guys. I have had SIXTY-SEVEN messages and reviews, and a further five supportive emails to the shadow-verse account. When I read them – usually in a bundle – I actually cried. You guys made me cry with utter happiness, and slight embarrassment as I foolishly thought that you had abandoned me – but you obviously haven't, so I'll shut up and get on with it…

_Chapter no. :_ 85  
_Chapter title:_ Don't Leave Me  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed:_ **Betahed by ****M'Lady**  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 941  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 233,43  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**I love you guys! **I really do...  
_Notes_: Okay, this isn't a great chapter to get back to. M'Lady _screamed_ at me for the ending. Eek.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**One can never die. Immortality is achievable for all - just as long as you leave lasting memory...**

* * *

I guess I had fully dozed off into fully-fledged sleep, as when I swooped back into consciousness, I found myself curled around Imp, Hero absent from my side.

The boy shifted in my arms; he must have noticed that I had come round from slumber, and so looked up at me with a smile curving dainty lips. I smiled back sleepily, going lax once against him and sighing softly as my mind shook off the remains of sleep. Imp nuzzled the hinge of my jaw, fingers brushing across my back in moves that reminded me of Hero.

"He's with Lyall…" Imp whispered, as if reading my mind.

I nodded slowly. "Is he okay?"

"Asshat-sama, or Onii-san?"

"Lyall," I replied, biting back a snicker at Imp's new nickname for Hero. "Why do you call Hero that?"

"Because he is one? Yet… he does deserve _some_ respect, so the honorific stays…"

"Hm… I quite like it…" I mumbled, smiling lazily.

"I aim to please."

"…So…" I propped myself up on my elbow, looking down at the boy; I glanced in the corner of my eye, to see both Lyall and Hero propped against the far wall, eyes open but troubled – it seems they had been talking of trying subjects. "How is he?"

I knew we spoke too softly and they were too far away to hear us.

"He had nightmares, for the first time… well, the first time that I know of." Imp closed his eye. "It was so horrible. He really does blame himself for Emma-san's death… and his… children. He had a boy and a girl." Now a slight smile curved his lips. "The boy, Kit, had just turned seven and the girl, Mysie, was only two… I bet Onii-san was a good father – _Otou-san!_" He giggled softly, but there was a trace of sadness lining his voice. "Sheik-sempai… why do you think he… why didn't he tell me?"

"I think he forgot, himself," I replied gently. "I think he blocked it out. Some people that have been traumatised push those memories to the back of their mind and genuinely forget the events happen, so they can live in peace. I don't think Lyall would be the same if he _hadn't_ forgotten – the events would swirl around his mind every night and… he would lose it to grief."

Imp nodded understandingly. "I guess…" He looked over at Lyall. "What do you think will happen now?"

"Who knows, Imp? Anything could happen now… but he won't abandon you – he would never do that to you."

"I hope not…"

I leant in close. "You have Kamau, remember?"

"Oh…" His cheek and nose went bright red and he smiled nervously. "I guess…"

"Do you miss him?"

Imp nodded bashfully, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Sheik-sempai?" His voice was hesitant.

"Yes, Imp?"

"What's it like…?" Imp looked out into the distance, biting his lip softly. "What's… it like, having someone you love… inside you?"

I disguised my shock with a choking cough.

"G-Gomen…" he mumbled, going even redder in the cheeks and looking away. "I just…"

"No, no…" I cleared my throat. "It's okay. Uhm… I guess… it's hard to explain." I saw him nod slowly. "It… it hurts, of course, but that's natural, and if… if they prepare you enough, it doesn't hurt that much and… the emotional side of it is… it's an amazing feeling of bliss to be connected with them… that… that feeling overrides the pain in a way…"

"Oh," was all he said.

I paused. "Why do you ask?"

"I… just… curious…"

I smiled sadly and pulled him against me, rubbing his back tenderly.

"You'll understand me one day…"

"I hope so…"

"…With Kamau?"

"Ah, Sheik-sempai!" he whined, trying to push me away, once again blushing brightly.

I chuckled. "I'm joking, Imp."

"You never made jokes before – don't start now."

Imp, it seems, has mastered '_The Pout_' – Hero better start taking notes… or not, really…

"Sheik-sempai, I can't… you know, with Kamau, cos… we… haven't even… _kissed_." The last word was mumbled childishly.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm a hundred years old?" I asked rhetorically.

"Because you've got first-hand experience in all this… I've… I've never had any form of relationship… _things_… just…" he trailed off. "I don't know what to do."

"Imp, I'm not exactly skilled in the areas of emotions and romance, but… you can't keep tip-toeing around."

"So, next time I see Kamau, I should just… kiss him?"

"If you feel it's right, yes."

Imp paused. "Arigatou, Sheik-sempai…"

* * *

I had not expected _him_ to be standing there, in the forest clearing, waiting for us to emerge from the temple.

"Greetings, dear fellows," the man with dark blue hair murmured in mock-cordiality. Heavily-armed men surrounded us, spears and swords pointed threateningly.

"Corentin," Lyall spat, growling.

"Werewolf," the warlord replied coolly. "And the Great Hero – what a surprise! Now… which one of you two-" He gestured between Imp and I. "-is the Devil's whore?"

I saw Imp flinch in the corner of my eye; Corentin smiled.

"Ah, so it is you… so therefore, _you_ are the infamous Sheik… hm… and the Princess of Ahti! What an _honour_."

"Cut the crap, Corentin," Hero snapped, scowling fiercely. "It's getting annoying."

"Quite…" Still, the bastard smiled. "Well, let's get down to business. You all will accompany me back to Hyrule Castle, to be turned over to the new Crown-Prince of Hyrule, where you will… oh, I suppose you'll all be killed for treason or something like that. Now, here's the good part – you _will_ accompany me, as I have your friend."

"Friend?" Hero echoed.

A section of the men parted and Vanna was thrown forward, hitting the ground harshly. His wrists were bound behind his back with tight metal clasps which were bloodstained from biting into his skin. His clothing was dirty and ragged, spattered with blood from various whip-wounds and other injuries, bare skin covered with angry blue and black bruises. I felt my breath hitch when he looked up, white eyes meeting mine.

'_No_,' he was trying to tell me. '_Don't do it_.'

"Now, if you don't do as I say, I'll kill my brother's whore of a general. If you follow on, I'll spare him… until we get back to the castle, that is," Corentin replied calmly.

"Don't… don't…" Vanna rasped pathetically.

Corentin cruelly placed a heavy foot on Vanna's back; the general coughed, blood dripping from his lips.

"My, my, look at you… begging… do you practise that with Hung? Pathetic. I think I might hang you anyway, regardless of whether they submit or not."

"Then we refuse to follow you," I said coldly.

"Sheikah – I knew you were emotionless, but not heartless. Heh, you learn something new every day. I heard General Muhn almost had you, Sheik. He wouldn't be able to handle you, I can bet, Snowdrop or not. General Abell, would you like to try? I doubt Isidor would mind."

Glances were thrown at the man stood next to Corentin. He had midnight black hair, short and choppy, locks falling over hard white eyes. His garb was similar to what Vanna wore when we first met – white tunic over black breeches and leather boots – yet the symbol on _his_ tunic was different; a light blue swirl, rather than the three dark blue wavy-lines on Vanna's.

"General?" Corentin repeated.

Abell closed his eyes, brow furrowing. "No, m'Lord," he murmured with an accent that was not dissimilar to Lyall's. "I do not wish to. He is not to my liking."

"Prefer those like my brother's whore, huh?" Corentin delivered a swift kick to Vanna's side; I heard an unmistakable crack as a rib broke, and Vanna screamed hoarsely. "Well, you can have him in hell, _harlot_. I no longer want him – not as my lover… and not as my brother. He is a traitor, a betrayer, a deserter and a liar – the worst kind of person."

"Oh… and you're… such a saint… eh?" Vanna managed to gasp out, yelling when Corentin kicked him again.

"But of course," Corentin sneered. "In centuries to come, my name will still be known, and uttered with the reverence that the sages only dream of achieving." He looked back up at us. "Your answer? My patience has grown thin."

"So has ours," Imp muttered; he continued to look down at Vanna, his gaze saddened.

"Enough tongue, boy – save it for my cock."

Lyall snarled in outrage, both natural and metal fists curling tightly. His eyes grew darker, pupils widening slightly with what I presumed was the power of his wolf spirit. Muscles bunched under his clothing and his stance grew rigid, an arm pushing Imp behind him.

"Ah, the werewolf wants to fight," Corentin noted airily. "I know Haemuna wants you in her collection, but… I'll just say it was an accident."

"_What_ was an accident?" Lyall growled.

"Onii-san…" Imp murmured warningly.

"That I killed you," Corentin finished, grinning. "And then took your… _Cub_."

The werewolf roared as his body grew, clothes ripping as his form mutated, fur sprouting out of pale skin and features moulding to that of a gigantic wolf's. Imp gasped, and at first I thought it was from shock at Lyall's untimely transformation (there was not a full-moon in the sky) but upon looking, I saw that his pupil had near-exploded; there was no sign of red anywhere in his eye. The boy staggered back, right into Almos, who was jerked out of a daydream and grabbed him, holding him as he mimicked her earlier expression… albeit with more horror than simple wistfulness. Emma whizzed around him worriedly. Was he having a vision?

"Lyall!" I called. "Calm down."

"Stupid mutt can't understand you."

I shot a glare at Corentin. "I'm doing this for _your_ sake, Corentin – Lyall could rip you apart in an instant. I don't want that to happen, as I promised your brother that you'd come back."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," Corentin snapped.

"He loves you," I replied, coolly, eyes narrowing. "He's slowly killing himself becau-"

"Good. Maybe then he'll die for sure, like your pathetic people." I heard Hero draw his sword. Corentin's sneer grew as he continued, "Like the baby whore's mother." Lyall growled. "Like _his_ pathetic wife and son… and his pathetic baby girl."

Now, Lyall howled a roar and charged at Corentin. Imp suddenly gasped again, jolting upright and eyes back to normal, crimson tears suddenly rolling down his cheeks and staining his hair. I _knew_ he was about to go after Lyall, so I intercepted him, grabbing hold of him and holding him tight.

"No, Imp!"

"Onii-san!" he shrieked. "No!" He started shaking. "He's going to die! I s-saw it! I saw him die again! Let go! _Onii-san_! _Lyall!_"

Lyall jerked to a halt. He was about halfway between us and Corentin; his body was taut, shaking with laboured breaths and rage. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes wide and locked with Imp's.

"Good boy," Corentin laughed. "Now die."

Things happened in slow motion. Imp ripped himself out of my grasp with a sound I can only compare to an injured animal. Corentin raised his hand, which was swathed in a strange white mist. Lyall let out a bone-rattling howl. I felt my heart stop as that mist shot out at Lyall…

It didn't hit.

Instead, it struck Imp directly in the chest as the boy dived in front of the werewolf. His mouth opened in a silent scream as white light enveloped his form and Lyall roared in anger. Everyone around had to hide their eyes from the blinding light, even Corentin, but I could just about distinguish the manic grin plastered across his face.

The light faded, and Imp slumped to the ground.

"Damn child…"

I still couldn't feel my heart beating. Imp looked… dead.

* * *

Demi: Uh, yeah... you're all going to kill me, aren't you?

Thank you, however, for all the great advice you've given me. I really do take it to heart. I won't be revising _Shadow_. Well, maybe I will, but in a couple of years lol

Love to...  
**Floating-Angel  
Desiremoth  
simply anonymous  
CEELINGCAT  
Silver Volken Raven  
Sayuka  
K  
kick-aft  
Lady Nerikla  
Manazsavior  
Karrnras  
fluffysnowgirl  
Rinael  
Born 13th Month, 32nd Day...  
Flawed Imagination  
TheFireSage  
BeyondBirthday187  
Omnipresent-ninja  
Kokatsu na tenshi  
help  
romana  
YaoiOcarina  
Ume The Ninja  
Dragongal333  
Takayu  
Spiritual Stone  
Hagane no Onigiri  
Ryukai-MJ  
snow sweetheart  
freestylejazzkid  
mizamiko  
Hiraku Kaen  
MyraHellsing  
ElvenArcher0310  
Formerly Melodious  
Rubrinna (**both of ya lol)  
**Saeble  
black blood-sheikah **  
**John  
LadyOfTheBlackWaters  
andrhats  
StormyNight55  
Hunter of Darkness  
Sylvania  
Aibu  
The Grey Phantom  
DragonUk  
JtheChosen1  
Sailor Light Chaos  
Raika Katsuya  
Najwa Kannika  
XenoKosMos  
Lady-Totoro **  
**NinjaSheik  
sammyjae**  
**Lady Linwe  
Atsuko Uehara  
Crimson-luma  
FreeTheChickens  
wrennn  
EbonyShroud  
Nox Noctis of Eternus Luna**

Thank you SO MUCH. I love you all :) I really do.


	87. 86: You are such a

_Chapter no. :_ 86  
_Chapter title:_ You are such a cunt...  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed:_ **Betahed by ****M'Lady**  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 970  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 236,003  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**I love you guys! **I really do...  
_Notes_: If I carry on like this, I'm gonna piss not only M'Lady off, but you guys too... 0.o  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**Love isn't blind - those in love, however, ARE...**

* * *

I froze.

Imp couldn't die. He _couldn't_. He wasn't supposed to. He was supposed to help us defeat the Xiomaran and then spend the rest of his life with Lyall and Kamau. He was supposed to be by my side as I watched my mother breathe her last. He was supposed to walk by my side as we found the last of my people.

But things don't always happen according to plan. Particularly when it came to Hero and I.

"No…" Hero breathed. "What…? Corentin, what have you done? You bastard!"

Lyall, in his lupine form, just stared with wide blue eyes at the limp form of the fallen boy. His breaths came out short and sharp, limbs twitching as his mind figured out what he should do – fall next to Imp and see if he could save him, or run at Corentin?

"A simple exorcism," the warlord said airily. "I _was_ supposed to hit the mutt, but… oh well. Isidor will understand that the boy was a stubborn wannabe-martyr."

"Sheik…" Hero murmured, as he drew his sword. Lyall was starting to snarl. "Grab Imp…" His eyes darted from warrior to warrior. "Take Almos…" His gaze darted to a soldier who shifted his stance. "And run… they need to get to safety…"

I nodded. "What about-?"

"I'm helping Lyall take these bastards down…" He eyes suddenly fell on a forgotten form by Corentin's feet. "We need to get Vanna out of here…"

"Planning something, Hero?" Corentin called out mockingly.

"Imp and Almos are important… get them out of here…"

"Stay safe… and keep an eye on Lyall…" I murmured in reply, my hand shooting out and scrabbling to get a hold on his. He squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Don't you dare die on me again…"

He glanced at me and grinned. "I won't. You'd kill me if I did."

"Too right." I glanced at a frowning Corentin, and then at the still-unsure Lyall. "I love you," I whispered.

Hero flinched, surprised. "I… I love you too. You think it's that serious?"

I glared swiftly at him. Of course I thought it serious! He was going up against a warlord and his whole platoon with only a rabid werewolf on his side. I hated him when he got like this: not exactly cocky, but… damnit, he was smirking at me, and he looked so damn good and-!

Before anyone could react, I darted forward and grabbed Imp's still form, rolling him over to meet a half-lidded, glazed stare, and slinging him quite unceremoniously over my shoulder. As quick as I could, I doubled back and ran to Almos, ignoring someone's cry of outrage; I guessed it was one of Corentin's soldiers, but I didn't care.

"Run," I told her, whilst grabbing her hand.

"Where?" she squealed as I tugged her out of the clearing. "We're so far from-!"

"Just as long as I get you two far away from Corentin, it doesn't matter where we go."

Of course, I knew she was right. That temple had thrown me off my path – I had no idea where we were or how far we were from Hung's camp. Suddenly, Emma whizzed around my head and a thought hit me.

"Emma, do you know where we are?"

"Vaguely," she replied. "We're not far from our starting point – the temple goes down rather than outwards."

"Sheik-sempai…" Imp mumbled pitifully.

_He was alive!_

I desperately wanted to pause and shift him into a more comfortable position, but I was fearful of any pursuers and so I kept on running, still holding onto Almos' hand. I could tell she was getting tired already from running so much and so fast, but-

"Not much further!" Emma yelled from up ahead. "Nearly there!"

I dearly hoped so.

* * *

Emma was right, and my hopes were fulfilled.

We staggered, worn out, into the camp, which looked like it had suffered under the wrath of a herd of stampeding elk. People ran around, tending to groaning, injured men who were laying under poorly-mended tents and canopies, and others barked orders and pleas. I paused, my mind whizzing over possible scenarios, wondering what had happened…

"Sheik!" I heard someone familiar yell.

I turned to see Tsukiko tending to one of the fallen soldiers. She looked as if she was about to bolt up to meet us, but then faltered, obviously remembering her patient. The injured man seemed to chuckle and tell her something; she then, quickly, mopped his brow, tightened the bandage around his chest and quite plainly told him _not to die_.

"My gods!" she yelled, as I moved over to her, with the intent of placing Imp on one of the sleeping rolls that made up the make-shift hospital. She moved with us. "What th'fuck happened?"

"Corentin," I muttered.

Kneeling, I gently rolled Imp off my shoulder and eased him back onto the mound of cloaks that substituted pillows, apologising softly when he grimaced in pain. Tsukiko rushed off, I guessed to get supplies, and Almos hovered over me with a nervous air. Gently, I brushed errant strands away from his sweaty forehead, making him look up at me with a glazed, yet pain-filled eye.

"She's gone," he whispered with a feverish slur. "Can't… feel or hear her anymore…"

"Senka?"

He nodded jerkily. "Gone… wh… where's O-Onii-san?"

"He'll be here soon," I lied, jumping when his hand suddenly gripped mine.

It was so cold.

"Stay…" he mumbled. A shiver wracked his frame and I suddenly noticed something else: his hair was getting lighter, and his eye a little redder. "So quiet… so… so quiet…"

"Here." A wet towel was placed on Imp's forehead and I looked up to meet Tsukiko's questioning gaze.

"Exorcism," I explained simply. "Senka's gone. He jumped in front of Lyall – it was aimed at him."

"Shit."

I think that summed up the situation _perfectly_.

* * *

A few hours later, and the situation worsened: more people came into the camp, injured; there was no sign of Hero and Lyall, and Imp' condition deteriorated.

I stayed by him, holding him close to me, our fingers locked together as if he was scared I would leave him – or was it I who was scared of _him_ leaving _me_? Somehow, through the feverish mutterings and delirious sobs, he had manoeuvred me onto the bed mat behind him, so he could lean on my chest and hold onto me, his fingers entangled with mine. Unintelligible mutters occasionally passed his lips – he was awake and conscious, but was not mentally there.

Almos was sat beside us, daydreaming peacefully, occasionally mopping Imp's brow as I couldn't.

Tsukiko, on the other hand, was constantly on the move with other designated 'nurses', rushing between beds and helping those who had medical know-how, more than often just soothing those who were clearly dying and knew it.

If there's one thing in this world that would cause any sane person's heart to clench painfully, it would be a dying man sobbing for his own mother.

There was a man lying on the bed beside us – the one Tsukiko had been tending to when we had entered camp – and every so often, he would slowly turn his head to sweep his half-lidded eyes over Imp before turning back to look up at the charred canopy above our heads. He had a blood-soaked bandage across his torso and various cuts elsewhere, so I suppose he had been run through with a sword. He _must_ have been because whenever he coughed, blood covered his hand and lips.

I could tell Imp was watching this man. I suppose, logically, the boy couldn't _help_ but watch the man, in the position he was in and the fact that he seemed to have little to no energy left to roll over. Every time the man coughed, Imp's fingers twitched on my arm, as if he wanted to reach over and stroke the man's equally sweaty brow.

"Help him…" he whispered.

That caused the man's head to loll against the pillow, dazed eyes drifting over Imp, Almos and me, before finally settling back on Imp.

"Angel…" the man mumbled. "Angels… thanks to… gods above… angels…"

"We're no angels," Almos told him softly, standing up and walking around us to kneel beside this strange man, picking up the discarded cloth to dab his forehead. "And you're not dead…"

Imp grunted as he lifted his head slightly. "And… you can't go… O-Onii-san needs… help… can't lose him…"

The man's eyes widened. "Don't cry…"

I looked down properly at Imp to see silent, clear tears streaming from his eyes. My heart clenched, and I held him tighter, nuzzling his temple when a choked sob escaped his throat. I desperately wanted to assure him that everything was going to be okay, but I couldn't lie to him…

I couldn't lie to myself…

* * *

The instant a wolfish-Lyall ran into the clearing is such a moment I don't think I shall ever forget.

Imp – despite the lack of energy – launched himself at the elder, and for a second, I thought he was going to make it, but he stumbled halfway and fell to his knees, sobbing with apparent pain and exhaustion. Lyall rushed straight to the boy and fell beside him, coaxing the small, shuddering frame into his arms, cooing roughly under his breath and holding the younger tightly, still wary of his sharp claws. Imp clutched his shaggy fur and cried, sobbing with big convulsive breaths.

Gradually, the large werewolf began to shift back, the fur receding, muscles relaxing and features merging back into human-like traits. Lyall's jet black hair fell over his face as he buried his nose in now-white strands.

"I thought I'd lost you…!"

He was sobbing, voice hoarse from raw emotions. He had suffered such feelings twice already in less than a day – first from Emma and now Imp – and I didn't want to think of how the elder felt. I stood up, glancing down at Almos, who was staring intently at the two with a strange expression.

"They love each other," she whispered so softly, I barely heard her.

"Lyall loves Imp more than anything," I murmured back. "Imp-"

"-Loves him just as much," she cut in, smiling mysteriously. "Trust me… their auras… are so intertwined, so entangled that I cannot help but think they are destined for each other." She smiled brighter. "Human emotions are so complex, but I know for a fact that love isn't blind – the people in love generally are, though. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Ah, Sheik!" I heard Tsukiko's cry echo across the camp. Looking over to her, I saw her gripping her wolf-ears in shock, her tail swinging back and forth behind her. "M-My ears… Vanna… his magic's gone…!"

My heart jolted in fear. Our eyes met and an unspoken agreement was reached. She morphed quickly into a gigantic wolf, not dissimilar to Lyall's wolfish size, and raced towards me; I climbed onto her back, and glanced at Almos.

"Keep Imp hydrated, rested and cool. And make sure Lyall gets any treatment needed," I told her.

She nodded. "Good luck. May the gods be with you."

I thanked her, but I had no time for other pleasantries, as Tsukiko suddenly took off, hurtling back into the forest. I gripped the long fur along her neck tightly, ducking low to avoid any branches and to aid her with her speed. I could feel the tension in her body as if it was a physical sensation within my own. I hadn't known that Vanna was so important to her; I knew she liked him, despite the bickering, but enough to race off and risk her own life?

In what felt like mere minutes (and what possibly _was_), we arrived in the clearing outside the temple's exit.

My breath caught in my throat.

There, hanging from a tree by his neck, was a deathly-tinged Vanna, lips bright blue and red with blood and the lack off. Tsukiko made a gut-wrenching howl, which jolted me out of my shock – I pulled out a knife and threw it, severing the rope as if was a mere hair. Vanna began to fall to the ground, but Tsukiko leapt forward, intent on stopping his fall.

Instead, it was _I_ who stopped his fall, but not that well. I caught him, granted, but the fact that he was a – pardon the pun – a deadweight and that the fall was huge meant that as he hit me, I was knocked off the wolf's back; I hit the ground hard, the breath knocked out of me.

Rolling over, I leant down, placing my ear tight against Vanna's chest. A heart beat, but incredibly faint and slow; he just wasn't breathing. I tilted his head back – wincing deeply at the thick bruising on his throat – and placed my mouth over his, blowing harshly to try and coax him to breathe. That's all it took, as he gasped against my lips, the taste of copper flooding my taste buds.

"Van…!" Tsukiko said breathlessly, falling down beside us.

I pulled away, wiping the blood from my lips and rolling him onto his side as he coughed up blood as well as dry-heaved.

"He should be okay," I murmured. "His windpipe was probably compressed… He obviously wasn't up there for too long…"

"Oh…" I swear I saw a tear roll quickly down her cheek, but she wiped it away. "Oh, gods, Van… what the hell happened?"

He coughed wetly, looking up at her blearily. "…You have ears…"

"You fucking cunt!" she hissed, wiping now-flowing tears away. "Of course I have fuckin' ears – you kept them away with your magic, and since you nearly fuckin' died, the magic went and… ugh! Utter pisstake!"

I gently rubbed Vanna's shoulder soothingly. "What happened, Vanna?"

"…I split from Hung to fight a small platoon of Corentin's men heading towards our camp, but… I didn't expect Corentin himself to be with them… a-after you left with Imp, the fight broke out, and… I don't remember much, but I think that Lyall and Link were…" He broke into a coughing fit.

"Have you got any water?" I asked Tsukiko.

She shook her head. "Left in a rush."

"We'll have to get him back to camp."

"W-Wait… just hear me out…" Vanna rasped. "They were hounded out of the clearing and… Abell tried to protect me from Corentin, but he failed and… taken away and… I ended up there… D-Don't kill Abell… pr-prom…ise…"

"Okay, okay, stop talking, you stupid bastard!" Tsukiko snapped. "Let's get you back to camp."

"Tsuki…"

"Yes, arsehole?"

"Don't die…"

"I won't if you won't."

"…Okay…"

Vanna drifted into unconsciousness, with a soft smile tilting his blood-spattered lips.

Tsukiko snorted. "Cunt."

* * *

Demi: Ya gotta love the relationship them two got going on, eh? Feel the love between them. Breathe it in. Bathe in it. Suck on it, bitches.

..._Anyway_... I felt like this chapter moved very fast, particularly with the short scenes, but it had to be done, 'kay?

Now review, make me a happy bunny, and make the next update come faster, ne?

P.S. I'm posting the first chapter of a Naruto fanfiction. It's a small project of mine, to keep my mind clear, yeah? So I'm not abandoning _Shadow_, don't panic. If you wanna check it out (_check it out, bitches, **now**_) go for it. It's a KankuroxKiba with a mix of background pairings. So... yeah. It's been beta'ed and given the thumbs up by _Ryukai MJ. _Check it :3 plz. It'd make me _smile_...


	88. 87: Please, Just Wake Up

Chapter no. : 87  
_Chapter title:_ Please, Just Wake Up  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed:_ **Betahed by M'Lady  
**_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 989  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 239,566  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**I love you guys! **I really do...  
_Notes_: Don't kill me. First, shit happened, and so this was delayed. Sorry, really I am. And secondly... well, just read.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**Hey moon - please forget to fall down... hey moon, don't you fall down...**

* * *

As with Lyall entering the clearing, I don't think I'll ever forget _Hero_ being guided in either.

He was splattered with blood – some obviously his own, leaking from harsh wounds, some (hopefully) not – and it only took me a second to realise that he was extremely breathless, his chest expanding and contracting sharply, and mouth parted to allow quick pants to pass between his blood-covered lips. He was being supported by Hung himself, and one of his men, both also looking extremely exhausted.

I rushed from my spot at Vanna and Imp's sides instinctively, and it wasn't long before he raised dull blue eyes to look at me. They brightened considerably upon seeing me and I resisted the urge to simply throw myself at him. Or hit him. Both were a close call.

"H-Hero…!"

"I'm okay," he rasped.

I looked up at Hung, who nodded. "He _will_ be okay."

I walked with them as they guided Hero towards one of the few empty beds (if they could be called that), easing him down into a sitting position on the bed roll. Hero hissed in pain, eyes screwed shut and teeth clenched together; my own chest tightened in fear at the prospect of the severity of his injuries, as well as sadness at his situation. I knelt in front of him and smoothed back his sweat, blood and filth covered hair, tucking strands away from his equally dirty forehead and blurry eyes.

"You… okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"I-Imp?"

"He's stable. But what matters now is _your_ well-being, okay?" I told him firmly. He nodded meekly, a smile tugging at his lips. "Why I fell in love with you is beyond me…"

"Because… I'm so da… damn irresistible…" he panted, still grinning weakly.

"You're also so damn annoying – that's why I'm questioning it. Now…" I sighed, leaning forward and unlacing his tunic collar and the undershirt also. "Let's see what you've done to yourself."

"'Might as well rip it," he mumbled, gesturing to his tunic. "'S ruined anyway. Might as well use- ow! Fuck…"

"Don't move," I hissed. "Only the gods know what injuries you have. Let's not make them worse."

He nodded slowly. He must have been in serious pain if he turned so meek so suddenly. I undid his belt and sword strap, and pulled out one of my daggers, shuffling closer to him and swiftly ripping his tunic in two with one swipe of the blade. He didn't even flinch at the prospect of a dagger being so dangerously close to his skin; that made me smile inside, that he trusted me with his life.

"Something wrong?" he asked quietly.

"No, sorry. Just… thinking."

"Well, stop." He smiled tiredly down at me. "I need looking after…"

"I know," I replied. I promptly ripped his undershirt in half – as with his tunic – and began to ease both layers off his shoulders, a hand placed on his back, in between his shoulder-blades to keep his back straight and therefore limit the amount of movement he made. "So tell me about the battle. Where's Corentin?"

He grunted as I finally removed the ruined clothing. Leaning back to study him, I realised that the majority of his wounds were shallow and caused by swipes of a sword or a faraway arrow. However, there was one injury that was probably causing the sharp pain he was experiencing; it was a gaping cut, positioned perfectly between two of his lower ribs on his right side. It looked very deep, and every time he breathed in, the gash opened a little more and oozed a watery, yellow-tinged trickle of blood; that was why he was so hesitant to take deeper breaths, instead settling for short, sharp panting.

"It matches the wound I gave you," I murmured, shaking my head.

"Great. I'm… a work of art."

"Here."

I looked up to see Almos smiling down at us, holding out a pouch of water, a cloth and some bindings. I took them from her, thanking her quietly, before turning to try and find Tsukiko in curiosity. She was beside Vanna – as she had been before – but was, it seemed, scolding Hung for something; I guess he had tried to embrace his general in relief at his safety, which might have caused him pain, seeing as he had complained before of chest pains and a scalding soreness in his throat.

"This will sting," I warned, as I poured water onto the cloth. "It's a deep wound, and extremely open. Please tell me you'll let me heal this with potion."

He nodded jerkily. "Just… do it. I don't care. It… hurts enough already."

However, he _did_ swear colourfully when I mopped around the cut, and when I finally dipped inside the tear, he went silent, teeth and eyes clenched together against the hot flashes of pain. I apologised continuously but didn't stop – I didn't want the wound to get infected.

"Red potion's rationed," Almos suddenly murmured. "So many injuries…"

Yes, I _really_ didn't want the wound to get infected.

But to try and ease his suffering, I leant up and placed my lips against his, ignoring the coppery tang of blood. His lips quivered and he barely kissed back; it just showed how much pain he was in. I wondered how deep the wound was – how _serious_ it was. He could have ruptured organs. He could have been dying, and we wouldn't have known it until it was too late.

"Almos," I murmured, as I pulled back. "Try and see if you can get hold of red potion. Even the slightest trickle would suffice; Hero could have internal bleeding, and it's possible he's punctured a lung."

She nodded and wandered off.

"I'll be fine," Hero mumbled, attempting to smile reassuringly, but failing miserably. "I've already died once… and that was… incredibly unpleasant… don't want to re… repeat that…"

"Don't talk," I told him quietly. I guided him to lie back. "Save your breath."

"I thought… ah, I thought you wanted to know about Corentin…"

"Later."

As we waited for Almos to return with healing potion, I sat beside him, fingers combing through his hair to unknot the strands that were clumped together due to dirt and dried blood, as well as to calm him; part of me believes that I did it to reassure myself that he was there. He had an arm coiled limply around my hips as he stared listlessly at the misty canopy above our heads, breathing still harsh, but less so than when he arrived in camp.

Looking around, I took notice of how Tsukiko was cleaning out a bloody wound on Hung's brow as they both sat beside Vanna; he had a wet cloth covering his neck, obviously to cool his rope-burnt neck.

Near to them was Imp, who was curled up in Lyall's arms, much like the child he was supposed to be. He looked more pale than usual – dangerously so – and his eyes were half-mast, staring at nothing. Lyall had his eyes scrunched shut, brow crinkled with frustration and worry. Occasionally, his fingers ran shakily through newly-whitened strands and gently kissed the boy's hair. I caught Imp's eye. He smiled, lips wobbling as tears flooded his vision, but he shut his eyes against them. Lyall's grip tightened noticeably.

"Imp's not okay, is he?" I heard Hero ask softly.

I sighed. "I don't know… I don't know the effects of an exorcism like Imp's. Usually… those performed were small and the victim was okay, but… Imp's body may have started to depend on Senka's energy, since they were bonded for so long."

"Energy?"

"A soul is pure energy, Hero," I explained. "It's what fuels our bodies."

"Oh… I learnt wrong then." He grinned weakly. "You gotta teach me…"

"Again, _later_."

"Stop worrying…" He squeezed my hip. "Not healthy…"

"_You're_ not healthy," I shot back, scowling.

"Touché…" he mumbled, smirking. "A kiss to make me feel better?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and lean down to place my lips on his. This time he did kiss back. It _was_ still shaky and not as full as it should have been, but it was better than before, much calmer. I felt him smile, as well, his lips curling up at the edges.

I pulled back a little. "Better?"

"Mm, no…"

"…You're just saying that so that I'll kiss you again."

"…And…?"

I was about to reply when there was a sharp gasp nearby. I turned around to find what was going on, to see Imp sat up, clutching his chest, his singular eye wide with panic and dripping with tears. He was panting sharply, as if he had been struck in the ribs. Lyall, having woken from a light doze, sat up and wrapped his arms carefully around the boy, telling him evenly yet firmly to _calm down and say what's wrong_.

"Can't breathe…" he wheezed, shaking. "Hurts…"

"Panicking is nay gonna make the pain go away," Lyall said steadily. "Breathe deeply."

Imp shook his head, whimpering.

"You have to, Cub. You're only gonna make y'self sick if you carry on."

The boy simply whimpered again, clenching his eyes shut and taking in a sobbing breath. I inadvertently squeezed Hero's hand, and he squeezed back reassuringly; nearly everyone in the camp was watching the two with trepidation.

The werewolf, seeing that he wasn't going to calm down, pulled the boy close and carded his fingers through white hair, kissing Imp's temple and whispering unheard words into his ear.

"What's goin' on?" Tsukiko asked, leaving Hung and moving over to the two. She crouched in front of Imp and tucked a lock of sweat-dampened hair behind a pale ear, wiping the river of tears with a thumb. "Imp, tell me what's wrong? Please?"

"H-hurts…"

"Where?"

"H-here…" He lifted a shaky hand and placed it on his chest.

"Sudden pain? Sharp?"

"It'll be his heart," Lyall mumbled. He held Imp tighter. "His heart will be, for lack of a better word, stressed."

Tsukiko look up sharply. "Will he-?"

"I don't know."

"I-I'll be f-fine," Imp hiccoughed quietly. "J… S'just… pain…"

"Yeah, but pain means somethin's wrong," Tsukiko muttered darkly, looking around. "Someone get me some red potion."

"Y'know," Hero whispered, jerking my attention back to him. "I never knew Tsukiko had medical know-how."

"Perhaps Vanna taught her. Who knows – there weren't really any points in time in Raun for her to show what she really knew," I replied. I glanced at his wound. "Are you still in serious pain?"

He shook his head.

"_Hero_…"

He sighed. "It's pain, yeah, but not _that_ bad." At my stern look, he winced. "Okay, okay, yeah, it goddamn hurts and I wouldn't wish it on anyone – well, apart from Isidor and Ganon, but that's beside the point. I'm fine and will be fine. Trust me."

"Hm… strange. The last time you said that to me, you _died_. Oh no, that was the time before last. The real last time you said that, we were hounded out of the Gerudo compound into the desert where we _both_ could have died." I eyed him dubiously. "I do trust you, Hero, but when you _say_ 'trust me', I find it hard to."

"Yeah, well, this time, I mean it. Seriously," he said, grinning.

"I'll take your word for it," I murmured, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "It looks like there's no red potion left, so traditional methods _again_. I'll be back with supplies. Don't fall asleep."

"Hurry back then," he groaned, rubbing his eyes.

I smiled at his childish whine and stood. I first made my way over to Imp, kneeling in front of him and cupping a cold, damp cheek in my palm, earning a flicker of a tired smile and a small burst of warmth in his worn red eye. Quietly, I suggested to Tsukiko – who was crouched next to me, awaiting that red potion – that Imp should eat something; from my mother's own words, 'those who survive exorcism tend to fill the empty space left by the second soul with mountains upon mountains of food. Sometimes, if they are not given enough food, they are more terrifying than the demon itself'.

She nodded and, in turn, offered to get me the supplies I needed to help Hero heal. She scampered off, stopping in front of someone who obviously was a medic and speaking quickly to them. He nodded every so often, and suddenly, he placed a hand on her shoulder; the expression on his face was a calming smile, and I guessed he was telling her to calm down.

"Senpai…" Imp mumbled. I turned my attention back to him. "Are… you o-okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, Imp. I'm okay."

"G-Good." He smiled dazedly and tiredly. "W-What about… asshat-s-sama?"

"Hero? He's okay – injured, but he'll be fighting fit soon," I told him in a soft voice. "How do _you_ feel now? _You_ matter now. Are you still in pain?"

He avoided my gaze. "It is good th-that he is okay… you're all okay… good…"

"Imp," I said in somewhat scolding tone. "_Are you still in pain?_"

"O-Only a l-little… Onii-san m-makes me feel b-better…" he mumbled, closing his eyes.

Lyall hugged him tighter and buried his face in white hair; he said nothing.

"If you feel worse, you need to tell Lyall, okay?"

He nodded minutely, and slumped in the werewolf's grasp. I ran my fingers through his hair and a smile twitched his lips. Worry flooded my body; he was so weak, he could only move his facial features easily and when he _did_ move a limb or body part, it was a barely detected motion.

"Tsukiko will be back with some food."

"I _am_ back with some food!"

I turned to see Tsukiko striding towards us with a bowl of stew in one hand, which was sat on top of another two bowls, a bucket of water in the other hand, and various rags and cloths slung over one arm.

"Right." She crouched again and placed everything on the ground. "Here… is your soup, Impy. Lyall, I think ya need t'help 'im wiv it. If ya want some y'self, just say, n' I'll go get ya some." She dipped one of the other bowls into the water and placed it on the ground next to the sleeping mat. "Some fresh water there as well… Sheiky, here's the bucke' _annnnd_ bowl. Drinkin' _and_ to wash his wound. Cloth t'clean and t'wrap it up, after…" She dug a hand into her pocket and brought out a needle and some thread. "Ya stitch him back up again, okies?"

"Thank you," I replied, taking the objects and standing back up. I paused to watch Lyall shift a near-limp boy in his arms so he could easily feed him. My chest suddenly felt tight as I was overwhelmed with harsh emotions – fear, sadness, panic… - and so I left quickly, striding with fast steps back over to Hero. He looked up at me with groggy, yet relieved eyes. "Thirsty?"

He nodded.

"Still in pain? Truthfully."

He nodded again, and I crouched beside him, setting everything back down. I leant over him and, tugging my cowl down somewhat, I placed a tender kiss on his damp brow. He smiled broadly – albeit with a little exhaustion – and it made my heavy heart a little lighter. Just like he was a light against the darkness enshrouding Hyrule, he was _my_ light. In _my_ time of need, he was the thing that helped me along, kept me going. And he managed it all with just the tiniest of smiles. Just one smile…

"Missed you," he murmured, still smiling.

"I was only gone five minutes at most," I told him. "And you won't like me now."

"Why?"

I held up the needle, but he only shrugged.

"It won't hurt that much – it's _you_."

"If you say so."

"I say so."

I poured some water into the bowl and helped him sit up. He drank almost greedily and it was then that I realised _I_ was thirsty too. He must have seen a look in my eye as he gave back his bowl with the command of "You have some". After quenching my own thirst, I turned my attention back to him.

"No squirming," I said in a hushed tone.

"I promise," he shot back, grinning again. As I wetted a bit of one of the cloths, he murmured, "How's Imp?"

I didn't reply; that gave him his answer, I suppose.

He hissed as I dabbed the area around his wound, which had already turned bright red, showing it was extremely sore. It was still oozing pus and congealing blood and I winced.

"Hurt?"

He nodded. "Just a little. God when you actually- fuh-!"

I had squeezed water into the gaping wound – when he least expected it – and he twitched, nearly every muscle in his body tensed. I mumbled a quick apology and wiped the dripping water away from his skin; this action was repeated. I was trying to get it as clean as possible as quick as possible, so that I could stitch it back up without the threat of infection.

He was, however, surprisingly quiet as I sewed up the cut. Occasionally, a muscle would twitch in his stomach, and I could feel his heart raging like a war drum beneath his ribs, but given the circumstances, he was entitled to such. But apart from that, he just lay there, looking up at the trees stretching up above our heads, watching as they disappeared into the misty sky. I tried to move as quickly as I could without rushing things, but it took a while to get the stitches perfect, so that there was no danger of them ripping and reopening the wound.

As with last time, I softly kissed the raised, reddened skin before rising back up and packing everything out of the way, but within reach. I let out a weary sigh, which he picked up on and held out his arms, waiting with a golden, patient smile.

I stifled a yawn and grabbed a nearby blanket before draping it over him and lying next to him.

"Best…" he mumbled, holding me close; we were both unconsciously careful of his stitches.

I held onto him that night. I didn't want to lose him…

* * *

'_Sheik, wake up_.'

I found myself in a strange landscape. It was grey all around me – misty too – with not a shape or silhouette in sight.

Apart from _his_.

"Raka, what-?"

He grabbed me by the shoulders. "You need to wake up now."

"But…" I frowned, scowling deep into his bright red eyes. "For once, Raka, I'm having a peaceful sleep. It _was_ dreamless, until you came along. I'm not going to wake up without a good reason."

"Oh, okay, here's one – Imp's dead."

* * *

I bolted upright, heart hammering. Hero continued to sleep soundly beside me, but his brow creased in confusion.

My gaze shot quickly to the nearby sleep mat. I was slightly disorientated by the newly added mass of sleeping mats, due to new injured numbers as well as untouched sleepers, and there had been more added between Hero and I and…

Lyall and… Imp.

Even from a distance, I could see a glazed blankness covering Lyall's dark eyes. He was staring blankly at a slumped Imp, who was cradled limply, albeit with the same tenderness as before.

My heart felt like it froze solid.

Numbly, I stood on shaky legs and more stumble-than-walked over to them. At the time, I didn't notice, but I was shaking my head somewhat; in denial, I suppose. As I reached them, Lyall slowly looked up at me. A solitary blood red tear ran down his cheek.

"He's finally sleeping," he murmured, a sad smile curving his lips. "So peaceful…"

"No…" I sobbed, dropping to my knees.

"He's nay in pain anymore… m'wee Cub… he… he just closed his eyes and… he finally sleeps peacefully…"

Tears poured down my cheeks as I stared down at the lifeless shell. He was so white, so harsh-coloured, but in a sad, macabre and chilling way, he did look peaceful; pale lips were slightly pulled up at one corner and his brow was completely slack, giving the impression that he _was_ sleeping, and was having a rather pleasant dream…

But he was not sleeping, and he had left behind a nightmare.

* * *

Demi: I'm hurting just as much as you are now - this needed to happen... please don't kill me?


	89. 88: Disbelief

Chapter no. : 88  
_Chapter title:_ Disbelief  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed:_ **Betahed by M'Lady  
**_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 1015  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 243,168  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**I love you guys! **I really do...  
_Notes_: Wow, there's been an influx of inhabitants of the emo corner... i'm so sorry D: I never woulda thought that my OCs could be so... loveable... but, also, i want you to go onto deviantART and find the artist "Where-is-Patches?" - she's done some amazing fanart for me. Also, TheFireSage got the 1000th review, so thank you to her :)  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**I want to walk in the snow and never leave a single footstep**

* * *

I've been faced with death before.

Of course I have – Hero died not a month ago. But even before him, I've had to deal with the grief of seeing dozens of my Gerudo sisters dying, whether from old age, illness or even injury; I remember one in my training group committed self-murder through anguish due to being rejected by another. But nonetheless, I've had to suffer with my own heartache, and I've always hated every second of it. I don't like to kill, because, even if I hate the person or being I've slaughtered, it's the weight of death. It's the knowledge that I've witnessed or have undone the will of the gods – _they_ create life, I have no right to take it. So it actually hurts when I'm faced with death.

And barring Hero's death… Imp's passing… I can't even describe it accurately… but I just felt numb as I sat slumped in Lyall's arms, watching Imp's lifeless corpse with my own dead eyes; I had a crater in my very soul, feeling as if _I_ had been exorcised.

Lyall said nothing, but I could feel the tears rolling down his cheek and across my temple, sliding into my own silent tears. His arms were warm around me as he cradled not just me, but Imp in his strong yet gentle hands; the metal anchored me to reality with its cool touch. I could understand fully why Imp felt better in the werewolf's arms, and I was glad that Lyall had not just left me sat there, numb and lost, that he had coaxed me into his comforting embrace.

Feet scuffing along the dirt broke me from my reverie and I looked up into Tsukiko's wide yellow eyes. She shook her head minutely and a trembling hand came up to cover her lips as she mouthed, 'no…', all the while staring down at Imp.

I looked back down, avoiding her gaze, but that didn't stop me from noticing how fast she ran away back to Vanna. I distantly heard her crying and low mumbles of concern from her fellow soldiers around her.

"You should go back to Link," Lyall murmured in my ear. "He'll wake up soon. And he'll be worried about you."

I looked up at him, unsure. "Will…" I cleared my throat when my voice came out pitifully hoarse. "Will you be… okay?"

"S'nay like anything can be done now," the werewolf mumbled. "Go."

I stood, shakily. Pausing, I rested a hand on Lyall's head, bound fingers submerging in coarse black locks, in a reassuring gesture, which he seemed to relax into, eyes closing and shoulders slackening. He didn't smile – I don't think he could bring himself to – but I knew he was thankful for the token of support.

The walk back to Hero felt too long. My feet seemed to drag a little, and my step was certainly slower than usual. The men I walked past (those who were awake and lucid) watched me walk past them; some with pleading eyes (there is a misconception in Hyrule and beyond that Sheikah can heal any ailment, any wound – a misconception that still rages strong today), others with curiosity, and finally, a few with pity – they were the ones who could tell that death had visited me.

It's strange. Some men (and granted, _women_) can see death. Not a being itself, gliding along beside you (although some claimed to see this being) but a sort of aura, or a glint in your eye. They can look you in the eye and _see death_ as if it was in the colour of the iris or in the whites of the eyes. It's usually soldiers who can _see death_, as they're the ones who've watched their comrades, their brothers, their lovers fall down garbed in red, senses stripped from their bodies, along with their soul.

Despite the amount of death I've been faced with, I'm not one who can _see death_. I can tell if someone is ill or mortally wounded – the glaze of the eye, the limpness of the limbs… - but they're purely physical, medical symptoms.

However… when I look at Hero, I can only see life.

I smile down at him – though, without the usual warmth – and slowly descended to kneel beside him, so that I could slip under the blanket and coax him to hold me again. I doubted I would sleep, but I could try.

But the moment I touched him, he jerked awake, somewhat disorientated by sleep.

I said nothing, but placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. He must have seen the dried (bloody) tears on my cheeks and the redness of my eyes as his gaze softened like butter over a candle and he sobered, gesturing for me to come to him as he stiffly sat up. I did so, sighing and holding back tears when he wrapped me, tightly, in his arms.

"He's gone, hasn't he…?" he asked in a whisper, in my ear.

I nodded jerkily. "In his sleep."

"It's the best way to go," he continued, rubbing my back, and wrapping the blanket around us tighter. "No pain, no fear, no panic…"

I nodded again.

"We'll avenge him, Sheik – we'll make them pay."

Looking up at him through tears, I could only see determination shining strong in blue eyes. There was love there, but the determination was so potent… it made me love him even more. Now he was the one to tenderly kiss my forehead, hands all the while rubbing my back. Gently, he tried to guide us back onto the bed mat, but I shook my head and wriggled away.

"What?" he asked, wincing slightly as he had to sit back up straight again.

I placed a cool hand on the stitched-up wound and he sighed shakily, lips twitching in relief.

"I can't sleep now, Hero," I said, looking him dead in the eye. "I can't just sit there whilst… whilst…" I took a calming breath. "Whilst _he_ strolls around and-"

"I thought we weren't to kill him. You're the one who forbade me from killing him, because of Hung, saying that he's under some kind of spell. You can't go off-"

"My brother has been killed, Hero. Dead. Gone. He was supposedly the Sage of Shadow, too – I don't know what's going to happen if he really was a sage, but… I can't just sit here."

"I know," he whispered. "I know, but I'm not going to let you go gallivanting off with your blood burning. You're in pain, you're grieving. Please… just… if you can't sleep, at least calm down."

I shook my head slowly, looking down, tears beginning to drip from my eyes. "I c-can't."

He ran his hand through my unbound hair, sighing. I wiped the tears from my cheeks, still looking down at my lap and trying desperately to stop more flooding my eyes. Arms suddenly enveloped me, and I was coaxed into Hero's warm embrace; my head lolled against his collarbone. He said nothing. He simply rubbed my back gently, sometimes with pressure, sometimes with just the tips of his fingers; it helped calm me a little.

"Please, just… don't be rash… I'm not going to lose you," he mumbled in my ear, and pressing a kiss to my cheek. "I'm not going to let him get you too…"

I nodded, holding onto him tightly and squeezing my eyes shut, inadvertently squeezing more tears out. I could understand why he didn't want me seeking revenge; I may regret it or I could be killed myself or…

"Oh dear, what's happened now?" a familiar voice drawled.

I froze, before gaining control and looking up to see a dirty Akilina staring down at me with annoyed purple eyes, her chocolate hair matted and scattered with dust.

"Why the hell are you crying? Got your ass kicked?" she asked, scowling. "I leave for a night or two and suddenly the world falls apart."

"Yeah, where were you?" Hero demanded, holding me tighter.

"Went to the city. Corentin's camp is just nearby there. Found out quite a lot, if you must know… now what the hell has happened?" She must have caught sight of Lyall, as a look of total surprise passed across her face. "The whore's dead? Well, I'll be damned…"

She suddenly, however, disappeared in a green blur. Looking to the side, I watched as an enraged Tsukiko gripped Akilina's throat tightly, growling with bared teeth. The elder girl snarled back and kneed the Wolf in to stomach, managing to switch their positions and roll them over. I watched in shock as they scrabbled and fought, throwing snatches of dust at each other and clutching at clothing, material ripping in the fierce fight. Bruises formed, blood spilt – it was vicious, but everyone watching knew that if someone got involved to try and tear them apart would get hurt themselves.

"You fuckin' bitch!" Tsukiko screamed, biting Akilina's shoulder savagely.

"You-! Fucking _stop!_"

And everything froze. Akilina had pinned Tsukiko's wrists above her head and her lower body with her hips. Both were breathing harshly, and blood dribbled from the middle of the Wolf's lower lip, where it had split.

A droplet of clear liquid fell onto Tsukiko's dirty cheek.

At first, I thought it was rain, but then reason struck me – there is never _a single_ raindrop. It had come from Akilina's eye. A single teardrop had fallen from her wide amethyst eyes as she locked gazes with Tsukiko's shocked ochre orbs.

"You take it back," the green-haired girl whispered. "He was _not_ a whore. He was a victim – an innocent boy."

Akilina said nothing.

"Let go of me," Tsukiko continued in a quiet, pacifying voice. "Or I swear to the gods most high-"

"They're gone."

Tsukiko froze. "Who?"

"My family." Her purple eyes glazed over. "I saw their bodies… lying in the street… just… lying there, rotting…"

"I doubt that anyone in this clearing has blood-family right now," Tsukiko hissed. "You're not the first. Get the fuck over it and get off me."

The Ahti-girl leaned in closer. "Do you know what they did to them? My mother, my sisters, even my little brother was raped before they were killed and our house set alight, with my father still alive inside of it. What they did was barbaric… did you see your family's bodies, little street rat?"

"No. I ain't ever seen the cunt and dickhead that created me, and I couldn't even give a shit if they're even alive. My crackwhore of a mum probably rotted in some gutter years ago, and my dad… well, dunno what the fuck he was, but I like to think he drunk 'imself to death or got in a fight and got a knife in the gut." Tsukiko spat right in Akilina's face. "We all know those fuckers are barbaric. All the Xiomaran I've met – barring Emma – have been absolute cunts-"

"Including the one you're whoring yourself to, eh?"

The Wolf snarled, and I felt Hero tense in surprise; I wasn't much better. The anger in Tsukiko's eyes was immense – I'd never seen her so enraged. It was truly frightening. But what was more frightening was the silence between Hung's men, as they looked between the Raunen and their general, who was propped up against Hung, the cloth still cooling his neck; his expression was unreadable, but I could detect anger bubbling beneath white eyes.

"For your information, _sweetheart_, we ain't fuckin. But I'm certainly gettin' a damnsight more than you're gettin'. Listen, you wank-stain – I'm sorry that your family's gone – I really am. I'm sorry that you an' your people have had to suffer like this. But will you unglue that stick shoved up your arse or does your evil bone not have an off-switch? We're 'elping you, alright? We could leave you and your precious princesses to the wrath o'the Xiomari forces, but we ain't. Cos we're the good guys. And we're puttin' our necks out f'ya, and we're losing brothers, lovers, friends – whatever the fuck they are to us – for _your_ sake. Now, you either dredge up some decorum, or grow a pair and fuckin' show some respect."

There was a moment of silence, before someone started clapping; another then whistled, and more applause ensued. Akilina shot Tsukiko a strange look, before she climbed off the younger girl and stalked off, pushing shrubs away harshly and disappearing from sight.

Tsukiko picked herself up off the ground, and dusted off her greying tunic. She gave me an exasperated look, which I couldn't help but smile at.

"Her and Vanna, eh?" Hero said quietly in my ear.

I shrugged. "I… didn't know they would be like that… I knew she cared, but…"

I watched as she – instead of going back to Vanna – went over to Lyall. She was readily accepted into the werewolf's warm embrace, and the wolfish girl clutched him tightly, burying her face in his neck, obviously so that she didn't have to look at…

Imp…

I shivered and turned back to Hero. "I can't even l-look at him…" I whispered.

"I know… it hurts, but…" Words failed him, so he just resumed rubbing my back tenderly. "Once we lay him to rest, you'll learn to deal with his… _passing_ better."

"That won't be for some time, though," I mumbled. Rubbing my cheeks of tears, I glanced up at him when he went completely silent. "We're laying him to rest in Old Kakariko."

"But-"

"No." My stare hardened and he flinched. I sighed. "He will be set on a funeral pyre in Old Kakariko village, as is the Sheikah tradition, Hero. I will not allow him to be laid elsewhere. He may not have been born in Sheikah tradition, but he will certainly pass on in tradition."

Hero nodded, brushing his palm across my cheekbone soothingly. "Sorry. I didn't know about your traditions."

"It's okay… I shouldn't have expected you to know."

His lips twitched upwards at the corner in a shadow of a smile before he leant down and pressed a firm kiss to the arch of my cheekbone. He trailed kisses down to the hinge of my jaw, along the bone until he was just under my lips, which he kissed next, just a little more softly, his mouth barely pressed against mine. His chapped lips against mine was a breath of reality and I pressed against him, harder, breathing in deeply as he responded to me; he didn't smell right – too much blood and dirt – but there was an underlying tint that was just so him. It kept me together at that point in time.

Him. Everything about him. His scent. The sound of his voice. The sight of his reassuring blue eyes. The feel of his roughened body against mine. The very taste of him on my tongue. He took over my senses, both literally and in a mental sense; he managed to shut my mind down, if only for a little while.

Pulling away, he whispered against my lips, "Lie with me?"

Shivering, I nodded and, after accepting another kiss, allowed him to press me to the bed mat. He wrapped the blanket around the both of us tightly, and as I lay with my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, I wondered if the gods were truly against me…

* * *

Waking up was not pleasant. In fact, I felt like I hadn't slept a wink, and had _lost_ energy, rather than gained it. My head hurt, my eyes felt swollen and raw, and I felt like every bone in my body wanted to crack back into their proper places. I didn't mean to, but I groaned and Hero shifted noticeably beneath me.

"How long was I out?" I mumbled.

"An hour at most."

Now I _meant_ to groan. "Gods be damned… I wish more time had passed…"

"Sorry – I'm not ye olde Hero of Time. Just a plain old Great Hero."

I sighed and held on to him tighter.

"Just your Hero," he added in a murmur, kissing my hair. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't." Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my palms, tugging my cowl up quickly after and looking round. "I barely got to sleep then – I won't be able to now."

He said nothing, but regarded me with calm eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hero."

"Why are you apologising to _me_?" he asked, also sitting up. "Apologise to your body. But…" He gently rubbed his side. "If we're awake, we might as well do something."

I shot him a glare.

"I didn't mean like _that_! Gods, you're the one who came up with that idea that I would… I'm no exhibitionist."

"If you say so…"

My sight, of course, landed on Lyall first. He had moved, now on the outer-rim of the camp and propped against a tree. He had wrapped Imp in a blanket – the one he'd been wrapped in as a baby, at least, according to the vision Senka gave me – so that the boy was out of sight to everyone except the werewolf. Tsukiko lay beside them, in her wolf form, dozing peacefully, her tail flapping whenever Lyall scratched her behind the ear; his hand just rested on top of her head – I don't know if it was a reassurance for Lyall or Tsukiko.

At the other side of the camp, Vanna lay surrounded by his men, who were clearly trying to cheer him up and take his mind off his injuries. The general had his head resting on the thigh of one of his men, who helped him gulp down water whenever he needed it and occasionally smiled when the others laughed at something.

Finally, my eyes settled on a familiar mess of brown hair on the outskirts of the camp, just hidden by the various bushes.

I turned back to Hero and kissed his lips gently, telling him I wouldn't go far. I didn't reply when he asked me where I was going, as I had stood up and began to walk away, heading straight for the figure hidden by the low foliage. She looked up at me as I approached, purple eyes bloodshot and pitifully watery.

I sat beside her with a sigh.

"Save it," she grunted. "I don't want the whole, '_I know how you feel_' crap."

"I wasn't going to say that at all," I replied softly.

"Then why are you here? To gloat?"

"No. Support."

"I don't need your help. And spare the lecture – I got that from the green bitch, unless you missed it."

I glanced at Akilina. "I heard every word, and she was right, you know. We're on the same side. We _can_ help each other. We can help you get revenge for your family's suffering – for your _people's_ suffering. Once that's done, we'll be out of your lives and you'll never have to see us again."

There was a small pause.

"I don't hate you, you know," she suddenly said, avoiding my gaze. "I didn't mean to hurt you before. I just want… to get rid of these bastards and help my people pass over peacefully."

"I know. But part of it is my fault."

Her gaze shot to me. "What?"

"There are no… _secrets of the stones_, per se; I did that to rile you. Each Stone has a Sage, and each Sage has a Stone. If joined with the chosen Sage, then power is unleashed. Anyone can use the stones, but only a little power is generated. There is another, however, who can unlock the middle ground, but they're harder to find. For the Shadow stone, it's La-La. But there are whisperings in my people that if your cause is just and you plead to the gods, they can grant you its power until they deem so." I paused. "Where is La-La?"

"I left her in the City."

"How nice of you."

"Incredibly."

I saw a smile twitch her lips.

Sighing, I said, "I'm going to offer you something that was offered to me by a Xiomari girl back in Hyrule." I held out my hand. "Allies. Not friends, and not as Ahtian and Sheikah, but as Sheik and Akilina."

Hesitantly, she grasped my hand and shook it, her face drawn into a determined expression.

"I suppose I could bear with you guys for a little while…" she murmured. "You're an alright guy, Sheik."

"Thank you."

"No, I mean it. If you were a girl, you'd be in big trouble."

I shook my head sadly. "Good thing I'm _not_ a girl, then."

"Eh, for _you_." She paused. "…What happens now that the… kid is dead?"

"Revenge."

She looked me truly in the eye and grinned. "_Now_ you're talking."

* * *

Demi: Don't forget to check out Patches on dA and give her support - she is my luvly. and please review, as you are my luvlies :3


	90. 89: Journey

Chapter no. : 89  
_Chapter title:_ Journey's End  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed:_ **Betahed by M'Lady  
**_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 1030  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 246,026  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**I love you guys! **I really do...  
_Notes_: This has been a bitch to write. Patches knows how hard it was, as she's the one who's had to kick me up the arse to get this done. You need to go shower her with love and adoration. Not only cos of that, but she's done amazing Shadow fanart, and is planning more; every time I get a chapter done, she's going to draw me a picture -grin- oooh, yeah, that's a kick. But now, enjoy this semi-filler chapter...  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**Focus on the journey, not the destination. Joy is found not in finishing an activity but in doing it**

* * *

I've never thought of myself as a vengeful person, because I don't think I've ever sought revenge or even had a reason to seek revenge. The urge to pick up my knives and plunge them into a man's chest had never felt so strong…

But I held the urges down. There were more important matters to deal with.

After pacifying the tension between Akilina and I, and re-entering the camp, I made my way towards Lyall. Tsukiko was still beside the werewolf, but now her yellow eyes were open and watching my approach. She nuzzled Lyall. The elder jerked somewhat and blue eyes looked hazily up at me.

I crouched to their level. "I'm sorry for waking you," I murmured.

"Nay…" he replied hoarsely. "'Nay be sorry, laddie." Either he had developed a power to read minds, or I had a glint in my eye (or he was just damn clever) as he continued, "You wanna bury Imp, don't'cha?"

"Yes."

"In Kakariko. _Old_ Kakariko."

I nodded again.

"Then we depart."

"Wait, wait, woah!" Tsukiko had morphed back into her human form, waving her hands. "What about Corentin?"

I didn't fail to notice how our gazes hardened at his name.

"What about him?" I asked, coldly.

"Uhm… the fact that he's still out there?"

"I have not forgotten such a fact," I told her emotionlessly. "And I don't think I ever will. But…" My eyes strayed to the covered body of Imp. "I need to lay his body to rest, so that my mind will rest also."

"…" She paused. "If we leave, we can get better medical aid to the men."

I nodded. "We can all rest and come back stronger."

"Stronger for what?" Her voice clearly held hesitation.

I didn't reply, but I knew that she comprehended my wishes – first to deal with Imp, secondly, my revenge – _our_ revenge.

* * *

"What's going on?" Hero asked in a tired mumble as I checked his wound; he had noticed how people were packing up in camp.

"We're leaving."

"What?"

"We're going back."

"Giving up?"

I snorted. "Do I ever give up?"

"No."

"Do _you_ ever give up?"

"No…"

"Precisely," I finished. I rewrapped his chest carefully, pausing only when he kissed me soundly. "…We're leaving to lay Imp to rest, as well as all those men we've lost… not only that but we can get better aid to the injured. Namely you, _invalid_."

"Ouch," he replied, grinning. "Taste of my own medicine?"

"The first dose, yes."

He let out a sigh, still smiling, but soon that faded, and he stared at me with reflection clear in his blue eyes. Glancing up at him, he smiled again, yet it was obvious that he had something troubling on his mind.

"Hero?" I asked.

"I… I just want to ask… will you be okay?"

I knew he was referring to Imp's death.

Nodding, I swallowed hard, tucking the bandage into itself. "I have dealt with death before, Hero. It hurts, but… I think I'm in shock… I don't want to think about the far future right now…"

"If you ever need to talk, I'm right here. Always here for you, okay?"

Again, I nodded, and let him kiss me again. This kiss was a little firmer than the last, but it remained innocent, and became more of a reassurance than a token of affection. Nonetheless, his fingers ghosted around my side and his hand settled on the small of my back, hidden slightly by the back of my tabard. Pulling away, I noticed how many people had paused to stare at us. I flushed and tugged my cowl back up as I stood. Hero, meanwhile, rummaged in one of his pouches and pulled out a fresh, if ragged, tunic and undershirt, which he pulled on stiffly with his chainmail in between, despite the fact that it had a tear in it where a blade had pierced him.

I reminded myself to keep an eye on him. He did look a little pale and tired – very much war-torn.

"I've never had to fight many men," he said, suddenly, as if reading my mind. "Monsters, yeah, and then there was Zant and then Ganon-"

"-And Her Highness."

"And Zelda, yeah, but… actual men? No. They fight differently from how I'm used to… I've never had to... kill men, either..."

"Hero," I murmured in a slightly chiding tone. "There's no need for you to explain. Injuries happen. Sometimes, they occur a hell of a lot to one person."

"Yeah, me."

"…I was going to offer myself up for sacrifice, but you work well, too."

He grinned up at me. "Peas in a pod," was all he said.

* * *

Thankfully, the majority of Hung's men were foot soldiers, and so any horses they had were merely for transportation and so were not killed in battle. I suppose that's why there were suddenly so many steeds in the camp, being loaded up and attached to carts and wagons.

Injured men – or, those who would have difficulty staying on a horse at the very least – were eased into the wagons, helped by the more able soldiers. Vanna was placed in one of the smaller carts; Hero, who looked a little disgruntled at being treated so carefully, was to go in there too.

"Welcome to my world, Hero," I had said to him.

Hung and a small rabble were staying put in the camp, so to send reports to us if Corentin did anything. Akilina was part of the small rabble, but Almos was coming back with us, by order of the purple-eyed brunette herself. La-La still hadn't turned up.

"'S'up?"

I turned to Tsukiko. "Hm?"

"Whassup? Y'look troubled."

"It's just… everything."

"Mm hm… isn't everything just a dick?" She nudged me, grinning that feral smile of hers. "Just chill, Sheik. Everythin'll sort itself out. Everythin' has a reason to occur… or so I'm told. I don't believe much of that religious mumbo-jumbo."

"…That's hardly reassuring."

"Sorry."

Sighing, I murmured, "I hope everything will be okay… but I just have this feeling…"

"You're feeling what-now?"

"…That things aren't right. I just… something's wrong. Terribly wrong, but I can't tell what it is. A disturbance…"

"You're grievin'," Tsukiko said softly. "I've lost plenty o'mates in the past, but every time I do, I just get this feelin' – deep in th'gut. S'natural, Sheik."

"No… I've lost plenty of people too, but…" I sighed again. "The feelings I had then and the feeling I have now feel so different."

She eyed me suspiciously.

"What?" I asked.

"Whenever you get a weird feelin'…" she trailed off, but the suspicion never left her eyes. "It's like you have a third eye which can see _everythin_'… haha, you're a freak!"

"Thank you, Tsukiko."

"Oh, no problem."

"Oi, Tsuki!" someone yelled. "A little help?"

"Coming! Talk later, Sheik, yeah?"

"Are you travelling with us?" I asked as she jogged away.

"Are you kidding me?" she called as she walked backwards. "Would I leave that cunt on his own?"

By 'that cunt', I assumed she was referring to Vanna.

"No, I suppose not," I murmured to myself, with a small smile.

Turning, I watched as Hero was helped up by two men. He tried to curl in on himself, obviously in pain, and I watched as a small stain appeared on Hero's side, over the wound. I scowled, moving towards them and placed my hands on his waist, keeping them from walking forwards.

"Easy – it looks like his stitches have snapped," I told them, meeting the eye of one of them.

"Should we put him back down?" the man asked.

I shook my head. "No. Get him over to Vanna's cart. Gently, though."

They did so, their steps gentle and slow. Hero remained silent, head hung somewhat and a wince flowing over his features every so often. I wished desperately to take the pain away from him, if only a little. He glanced at me through the corner of his narrowed eyes and tried to smile, but only managed a twitch of a grin. I strode ahead to the wagon, where the majority of the medical supplies were kept. Vanna, who was laid out on a bed mat, lolled his head round to meet my eye; his neck was heavily bandaged and his gaze half-lidded with exhaustion, but he looked healthy.

"What's wrong…?" he whispered.

"Nothing," I replied softly. "Hero's stitches snapped, I think."

The general beckoned me closer, and I climbed onto the cart, leaning close to him. "It might be infected," he rasped, wincing, most likely in pain from merely talking. "They have run out of snowdroplet poison; the Xiomari army have been trained to utilise the environment and nature – fungi and… poisonous plants. They're using them."

I swore under my breath. "Will he-?"

"No, I doubt it… the plants around here aren't too dangerous… just irritants and… that's what the rope was soaked in."

"Rope?"

He gestured to his neck. "It was the sap from a particular tree that only grows in the shadows. I bet that's what they're using. The wound needs to be washed every so often."

"Thank you, Vanna." Pausing to check Hero's bed mat, I continued, "Are you okay?"

The blond nodded minutely. "I'll heal fine. You concentrate on your hero."

_My_ Hero…

Turning back, I saw that Hero had finally arrived and was easing himself back against the floor of the cart, a pained expression flooding his face.

"Hero?" I asked, tentatively, moving back to the mouth of the cart. Glancing at one of the men again, I nodded. "Can you go get some water?"

He nodded, and the other man stayed, making sure that Hero didn't topple over.

"This is the second tunic you've ruined," I muttered, climbing down from the cart and scowling. "Well done."

"Thank you, _mother."_

I scrunched up my face in disgust unconsciously. "Don't ever call me that again. That's incredibly disturbing."

He grinned tiredly. "Sorry. But you were acting a little like Impaz, then."

I'm pretty sure my gaze softened as he smiled a little brighter, and snaked a trembling arm around my waist to tug me closer.

"You're worried about your mother, aren't you?"

The Xiomari man next to us shifted, obviously a tad uncomfortable.

"Of course I am, Hero," I replied, sighing. "An old woman vulnerable with thousands of Xiomaran nearby?"

"The Gerudo are there. And people like Ashei."

"Yes, but they barely defended Old Kakariko last time, and Lyall even lost his arm. I'm not so confident of her safety now. Going back will help me rest a little while." Shaking my head, I sighed again. "Come on… let's get this tunic off _without_ ripping it…"

* * *

It was sod's law, I suppose, that something bad would happen.

The bad thing that happened was that after only about an hour travelling, the heavens opened and rain pelted down; it shouldn't even be called rain – it was a _waterfall_ that fell from the distant sky, soaking us to the bone in mere seconds. Those injured were in carts with canopies, made up of some of the tents, so they wouldn't suffer more, but for us not in the wagons…

I was lucky; I was on a horse, whereas some men had to walk in the freezing rain, covered only by their cloaks, which helped them at first, but now weighed them down, as they were designed for snow – not showers.

The carts had been sped up to a horse's trot (it was too dangerous and the road was too bumpy to gallop) but according to one of the men, there was a long way to go before we reached higher ground. I was worried – I still had that feeling, deep in my gut, that something wasn't right... or something was going to go wrong... or something _had_ gone wrong and I had yet to realise it.

A familiar green wolf weaved in between the horses and wagons towards me. Just as the canine reached me, Tsukiko morphed into a human and leapt at me. I flinched and my horse jumped, but the Raunen morphed quickly again, this time into a tiny puppy; she huddled on my lap, under the flaps of my cloak, shaking with cold.

"Tsukiko?" I asked, petting her soaked fur. She whimpered. "I'm not the best to seek warmth with – I'm cold too."

Nudging my horse's sides, I cantered up to one of the wagons near the front, and slowed to a walk beside it. Scooping Tsukiko up, I nudged her between the opening of the cart's covering, smiling secretly when she was taken out of my hand. I then heard Vanna's strained voice, slightly scolding in tone.

"Sheik...?"

I steered my horse around the back of the cart to the other side and held up one of the flaps; there was Hero, leaning against the side, scowling at me.

"Get in here," he told me. "You're going to get ill."

I shook my head. "I'm fine. I'm able to ride. I-"

"Then give your horse to one of the walkers and get in here."

"No, Hero. It's not fair."

He scowled even deeper.

"How's Lyall?"

Hero glanced to the side, obviously at the werewolf. "Asleep. Still holding Imp." He shook his head sadly. "I don't even wanna think what his mental state's gonna be when Imp's laid to rest."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Hero," I murmured. "For now..."

I trailed off, unsure.

* * *

It was a day after we had set off from the camp when we arrived at the rocky passage outside Old Kakariko.

Even outside, I knew something was wrong.

It was quiet. Much too quiet. Cold too. But not a physical cold... it was strange, but I felt like my breath was rattling inside my lungs, my heart shuddering with spiritual cold. Hero glanced at me as he was helped out of the cart.

"Sheik?" he asked, stumbling over to me. I reached out to him, distractedly, all the while staring at the dark entrance. "What's wrong? You've gone pale... really pale – are... are you okay?"

"Something's wrong," I whispered. "Really wrong."

Pulling away from him, I ran into the tunnel, sprinting as fast as I could and finding myself in the middle of the quiet Gerudo camp in mere seconds. The first face I truly saw was Yunara's and it was filled with utter sadness. I halted, immediately, and as soon as she recognised me, her face filled with despair, eyes welling with tears.

"Sh-Sheik..." she murmured, walking over to me and cupping my cheeks. "Oh... gods, I... I'm so sorry..."

"Yunara?" I questioned in a pitifully quiet voice.

She shook her head. "I... I'm so... so... sorry..."

"What is it?"

My Gerudo sisters were now staring at me, sympathy exploding in their eyes. I met each of their gazes; some looked away. I turned back to Yunara, who began to sob.

"Yunara, what...?"

It was at that point when Narboora stepped outside from my mother's house, eyes puffy and swollen from tears.

I suddenly found it hard to breath. It felt like I had been hit hard in the chest by an angry Goron, my heart shuddering with an uneven rhythm. That cold feeling resurfaced. Shaking my head, I began to take shaky steps towards my sister.

"Please no..." I whispered.

Her amber eyes cascaded with tears.

"Gods no... tell me no... not her... n-not her too...!"

Her eyes widened. "Who...?"

"Imp," I managed to say, gripping her forearms. "But... tell me she's okay... my mother – please!"

"Sh-Sheik, she..."

I bolted out of her arms and ran into my house, freezing at the sight of Impaz, lying stone cold on her bed, skin white, body slack, chest still. Raisa looked up at me with swollen eyes, bright with tears, and she reached out for a hug, but I backed out, shoulder hitting the door frame, making me turn to face the other side of the door. My knees gave way and I slid down to the ground, a hand covering my mouth as I cried silent tears of denial. She couldn't be dead... she _couldn't_... not her as well...

That's how Hero found me, when he was helped into the village. I didn't say a word... and I didn't for a long time...

* * *

Demi: fuck -runs away-


	91. 90: Vengeance

Chapter no. : 90  
_Chapter title:_ Vengeance...  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed:_ **Betahed by M'Lady  
**_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 1049  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 250,010  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**I love you guys! **I really do...  
_Notes_: I know this is getting a tad depressive, but it's necessary for things in the future, okay? My father always told me that grief and fuckloads of shit make you a stronger person, and i believe it whole-heartedly. Just bear with me, okay? It's really putting a downer on me with people complaining about it.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**You thought I'd roll over a die... think again, shithead**

_

* * *

"Still nothing?"_

"No... he just... sits there, staring at nothing. Won't eat, won't drink, won't sleep – he's worse than Lyall! At least that guy talks..."

Narboora and Hero spoke of me as if I was not present in the room. I suppose I wasn't, in technicalities; I was not there mentally. I was propped up, against the wall in the corner of my small room on the second floor of Impaz's house and...

Impaz... below me, on the storey beneath, she was laid out on her bed, stone-cold dead as my Gerudo sisters wept over her lifeless form. She had looked so peaceful when I had seen her... like Imp had looked when he passed on. Would I look like that? Or would I looked troubled, the last Sheikah, the survivor who failed to survive?

"Not eaten?" Narboora asked; they were stood in the doorway. "But it's been nearly two days!"

"I know. I've tried, but he just won't respond at all."

There was a pause. "Leave him for a little while... just be with him and let him know you're there – he's in shock, Link. He's lost a brother, and now his mother. The thought of him being the last one... Stay by him. I'll go get some food."

"Okay... Narboora?"

"Hm?"

"When..." Hero lowered his voice to a whisper. "When are they going to be buried?"

"Oh." Narboora cleared her throat. "Imp is being laid to rest at twilight today, but Impaz will be burnt on a funeral pyre through midnight."

"Burnt?"

"It's the Sheikah tradition. To stop spirits taking over their bodies, as Sheikah bodies are very... compatible with the undead. But Imp... Lyall doesn't want him cremated. And because of Senka and the exorcism, I don't think Imp's body can be taken over. Perhaps Sheik will snap out of it when they've been laid to rest." Narboora's voice was soft yet trembling with harsh emotion. "Go, Link... try and get him to rest, and get some sleep yourself."

His footsteps were heavy against the creaking floorboards, despite the fact that his boots were by the bed, on the other side of the room. I controlled the shiver than abruptly cruised down my spine but I think he noticed _something_, as he quickly sat down and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Please, just say something," he mumbled, placing kisses across my tear-swollen cheeks. "Anything. You're tearing me apart, here..."

I looked up at him to see tears streaming from faint blue eyes. His skin was paler than usual and his aura oozed exhaustion; I guess I appeared much worse – he, at least, had eaten and drank something, and talked to people and... _lived_.

I felt dead. Grief does that to people.

He sighed, breath ghosting over my lips. I desperately wanted to close the gap between us but I lacked the... something to do it – energy? Desire? I didn't know what to call it. Thinking back, perhaps it would have saved me if I had made myself kiss him, to remind myself that whilst I had lost two very important people in my life, I still had others who needed me, others who loved me, others who could help me. They wouldn't replace Imp or my mother, but by cutting Hero or Raisa or anyone else out of my life... I was just killing them myself.

"You're killing yourself," he whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear him. "Please don't... I know you hurt inside, but... you gotta live. Please. For me?" When I didn't reply, he ploughed on. "They're still out there; the bastards that caused your people's death. I can't defeat them on my own – I need _you_. Your people need you. Please..."

He held me tightly, my head lolling against his collarbone. Burying his nose in my hair, he sighed, deeply, and rubbed my back with his fingertips, his other hand firmly on the small of my back as if I was going to escape. I wasn't going to. I wanted to escape, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to.

I was trapped in this hellish reality full of death and loss, but Hero was my light – I swear I heard his soul cry for relief when my hand gripped the arm of his tunic in a faint hold. He sighed shakily, pulling me even closer.

"I love you. I love you so much and I don't... I don't want to lose you. If I lose you... I'll go insane."

* * *

As twilight grew near, the village grew even quieter than it was before and a strange atmosphere settled over us. It was sadness, but there was a sense of peace mingled within – two people had left us, but they were now in peace and finally, their bodies could be laid to rest.

This was the first time I had left my room in the two days since we had arrived. I knew I looked like death myself; I had caught my reflection in one of the mirrors downstairs, except... it wasn't me – it didn't look like me at all; my eyes were darker, my skin sallower and cheeks stained with fallen tears. I caught Hero's gaze in the mirror and looked away from the pity streaming from his blue orbs. He took my hand and led me outside.

The wind blew gently against me, ruffling the white clothing I wore – those that I had grown up in, before I received my body-armour – and caressing my skin with cool fingers. I took in a shaky breath, steeling myself.

"Sheik..."

I looked over at Narboora for a mere second, before looking away again. She hugged me tightly, and I was enveloped in her familiar spicy scent that I always associated with my childhood. Most would think of the scent of their mother when reminiscing of their younger years, and think of times when their mother held them, protecting them with loving hugs... mine was filled with training in the Gerudo Desert. Love came sparsely whenever I came home. Even when my training had ended a couple of years ago, straight away I found myself sworn to the Princess of Hyrule, meaning I was barely allowed time with my lonely mother.

I was never there... and I wasn't there when she died.

Heart attack and old age, I had been told, but probably brought on by the shock of another attack the village had endured. She hadn't suffered long, my sister assured me, and passed with my name and a smile gracing her lips.

I saw her. Not her body, laid on the funeral pyre situated in the open space by the watchtower beside the house, in the clothes she was so fond of, but in the distance, standing in a spectral form. She smiled at me, reassuringly, with Imp standing beside her; he was also smiling, and he raised a hand, giving a little wave, before he was distracted by the appearance of Lyall and Kamau, who emerged from one of the reformed buildings. The werewolf was carrying Imp's body, which was garbed in the kimono he had taken from Raun, the spectacular robe of white and red. His snow white skin gleamed in the low light and his white hair cascaded in gentle waves, swaying with Lyall's movements.

He looked like an angel, he really did, the smile curving his pale lips still present and mysterious.

Lyall stopped, suddenly. Kamau glanced up at him, confused, eyes swollen and red from crying. The elder's stare was fixed on the ghosts of my mother and brother; could he see them too? I suppose he could, as he followed Imp's steps as the boy made his way over to him. The apparition leaned up on his toes and placed a soft whisper of a kiss on the corner of Lyall's lips, before disappearing altogether; Impaz also left.

"Lyall?" Kamau asked; he hadn't seen them.

A single tear slipped down the werewolf's cheek, but a smile spread his lips, mirroring that of Imp's. "Sorry."

The Hawk nodded slowly. Lyall looked over and caught my gaze, silently beckoning me over; I did so, flanked by Hero, who still had a grip on my hand, thankfully. I felt that I was going to fall any moment.

Just as I reached them, Imp's arm limply fell from its position on the boy's chest. It swayed in momentum, and I took hold of it, trying not to think of how cold the flesh of his hand was; deathly frozen. I placed it back on his chest carefully, as if I was handling a precious doll, because, to me, that's what he was.

A thought struck me: his body was still easily manipulated. It was still soft and supple, untouched by the stiffness of death. A side-effect of the sealing and exorcism, the rational part of my mind supplied.

"Sheik...?"

I realised I had been still for some time, staring blankly at Imp's face with his hand held tightly in mine. I took a step back, looking away.

"Sheik..." I turned by gaze up to Lyall. He gave me a slight, reassuring smile. "Take your time."

I said nothing. Stepping back again, I let Lyall and Kamau walk on, following behind them with Hero. The Gerudo and even the last of Hung's men formed a passageway, lined on either side of us, until it came to the freshly dug grave between the high cliff face and the village's sign of welcoming. A plain-looking coffin – smaller than average – was beside the grave, but was lined with expensive Gerudo silk, white in colour; a colour rarely used by my sisters, but obviously prepared just for the burial by those still in the fortress.

As we walked along, I could feel the gazes of everyone flickering from Imp's body to me. I felt the urge to wipe the pity off everyone's faces yet knew that would accomplish nothing but even more pity. Near the end of the lines were those such as Ilia and Ashei, as well as Vanna and Tsukiko; the wolf-girl was sniffling, rubbing her eyes stubbornly, her waist firmly locked in Vanna's grip.

Something collided with my leg, and I looked down to see Raisa, sobbing into the rough cotton of my trousers. I bent down, and pried her away, letting her hug me. As I stood, I took her with me, and carried her on my hip, her arms tightly around my neck as she cried softly. I stroked her soft, fiery hair and placed a kiss on her temple, receiving a matching one from her.

All too soon, we reached the burial site. Lyall had requested that it be as quick as possible, which I was pleased with; that way, his body could be resting peacefully and we could get our revenge.

Lyall gently placed the lifeless body in the coffin, rearranging the boy's hair and clothing idly, brushing the boy's cheek with the back of his knuckles affectionately, before straightening and meeting my gaze.

"He needs the burial rites," he murmured in his gravelly burr.

I shook my head; I wasn't going to do them – I didn't trust myself.

"Sheik..."

The werewolf strode over to me and stopped in front of me, reaching down to grab my hand from Hero's grasp and pulling out a dagger from its sheath on his belt. I didn't flinch at all when he ran the knife edge along my finger and my skin split open easily, blood dripping quickly. He placed the tip of his own finger against the cut, scooping up the blood and turning away, walking back over to Imp, not after giving me the knife to hold.

I stared at the blood running down into my palm with a blank stare. Something about it at that point in time, deep down, fascinated me; how my very life-force welled up in the split in my skin and trickled out, spreading out like fingers reaching for _something_.

Hero gently took my hand and, after accepting a scrap of cloth from one of my sisters, cleaned away the blood, wrapping it tightly around my finger. He kissed the bloody bundle, still holding it tightly.

I looked back at Lyall, to see him stepping back from the coffin. Neatly, in my own blood, the Sheikah symbol had been painted around Imp's visible eye; the bloody tear, however, ran further, making it seem like the boy was crying blood himself. Placed across his chest was a wooden box. I wondered, idly, what was in the box, but I guessed it contained mementos.

A group of Gerudo moved forward, surrounding the coffin; one carried the lid, another carried a hammer and a number of nails. As the lid was positioned, the nails were distributed to each girl. Every thump of the nails being driven into the coffin, I couldn't help but flinch at. Raisa and Hero noticed and hugged me tightly, Hero whispering soft reassurances in my ear. Kamau didn't fare better and was quickly enveloped in Lyall's strong arms, the Hawk sobbing into the werewolf's chest, wings drooping so low, they brushed the floor and spread slightly, limply.

When the coffin was sealed tightly, it was lifted up and lowered into the ground by long ropes; they were being so gentle with him...

Nothing was said after that, but everyone knew what was to happen next. Lyall stepped up to the grave, still holding onto Kamau and scooped up a handful of loose dirt, sprinkling it onto the coffin lid; it hit the wood with a chilling 'thud'. Kamau did the same, as did the others, each person stepping forward and throwing a clump of dirt into the grave.

Hero nudged me, but I was already walking forwards. I set Raisa down and she picked up the dirt with shaky fingers. With a sob, she dropped it into the grave and threw herself back into my arms, crying desperately. I watched as Hero did the ritual and in turn, watched me as I reached into my pocket; I drew out a small red flower, the Xinéohp Raet plant and threw it into the grave, before covering it with my own handful of dirt.

As I carried Raisa away, the Gerudo girls began to shovel the rest of the dirt into the grave, filling the hole up. I didn't turn back; I carried on going, heading to Impaz's pyre. I could hear Hero follow me, along with the others, but still, I didn't look back.

I couldn't look back.

I reached the pyre, and stared at my mother. She, too, had that mysterious smile on her lips, as if she was planning something, like she always was. Always working, her mind never stopping; one of the few things I got from my mother.

The cats of Old Kakariko congregated around the pile of wood, but instead of crying and meowing as they had done previous nights, they simply sat there, staring silently. Who was going to look after them, now that Impaz was gone? The Gerudo couldn't stay there forever, and who knew how often I was going to be there?

Raisa stroked my cheek, jerking me out of my idle thoughts, and I sighed. She kissed me on the cheek and held out her hand, palm up.

"Give me your hand," she murmured.

I did as told, placing my hand on hers, watching as she curled her small fingers around mine. Her touch became hot, quickly, and fire suddenly enveloped our joined hands; pointing our fingers at the pyre, flames shot out and shrouded the pile in swathes of red, orange and yellow. Impaz disappeared in the fire and I let out a heavy sigh, tears filling my tired eyes.

My little redhead sniffled, and hugged me tightly, her head laid on my shoulder as we both stared at the burning pyre. Hero stepped beside me and I looked at him. He gave me a comforting smile.

"Aw, isn't this quaint?"

I froze. Looking up, I saw a sight I never wanted to see again. There, leering down at me from the rooftop, was the traitorous Haemuna.

Hero unsheathed his sword. "You!"

"Yes, _me_."

"H-Haemuna?!" Narboora called out in shock. "W...? You're supposed to be-!"

"Dead? Oh, dearest sister, don't be so stupid. How have you managed to stay leader for so long?" Haemuna laughed, obviously not put out by the fact that she was incredibly outnumbered; by both Xiomaran and Gerudo. "I found greater power! My life is _so_ much better now! Now that I have a kind master, power, a beautiful lover – everything I could possibly want! ... Well, apart from a few things." She grinned. "A certain thing I can't have anymore – the poor child, such an unfortunate death. At least not-so-well-Hung's brother is good for something... Oh, hello, Vanna-dear! I haven't seen you for some time... molesting children now, are we?" She turned her nose up at Tsukiko. "Throwing yourself at old men. Slut."

"Pisshead."

"Whore."

"Like you can fuckin' talk, you cunt-tickling child-napper!"

"Oh hush, street-rat. I don't have time for this. Isidor and Prazuil have had enough fun – the end is nigh! But... I'm here to claim a few little things. You, for one, precious Sheik. The werewolf, of co- oh, hello..." Her amber eyes caught sight of Kamau. "Oh my... a little angel."

"You're nay touchin' him," Lyall said in what seemed like a bored tone, but nonetheless, he nudged the Hawk behind him somewhat.

"Oh, you say that, but... I will," Haemuna replied, giggling. "So... shopping list – Sheik, werewolf, angel... and I think I'm going to take the little redhead too – a friend for my dearest."

Anger flashed through my veins.

Haemuna's gaze locked with mine. "Challenging the notion, Sheik? I can see it in your eyes. Not in a talkative mood? Oh dear. I can make you scream. Just like I made the child scream. Oh, that was glorious." She glanced back at Kamau. "Will the angel scream? I hope so – he'd look so delicious writhing in pain."

Kamau looked like he was going to be sick, and clutched Lyall tightly.

"I still don't know about you, Sheik. Did you like Muhn's touch? Guess you didn't – his throat was cut right through – I'm surprised his head wasn't cut right _off_! But I'd make you enjoy any touch given to you, you'll be drowning in pleasure – more so than with your precious hero."

Nearby, Tsukiko snorted loudly. "You call me a whore, but all you ever talk about is sex. Why don't you piss off and go fuck your toyboys or that so-called _beautiful_ lover."

"Zillah _is_ beautiful!" Haemuna shrieked, amber eyes flashing.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever – listen: you. Piss off. Right now. You're a bipolar freak, mental case."

"Right! I'm taking you too! It'll be a pleasure to break you."

I'd had enough. Tsukiko was right – this was getting annoying. I was tired and angry, and I'd had enough of my friends being demoralised like that. As if reacting to my emotions, I felt magic flare inside me. Raisa and Ilia's gazes immediately shot to me, as they sensed my burst of energy, but I ignored them, although I did set my little redhead down; she rushed over to Hero, who looked at me with confusion.

"Oh, Sheik, what's wrong?" Haemuna cooed, laughing.

Things suddenly changed. I found myself... out of my body. No, I wasn't _out of my body_, as such; I could see myself, as if I was another person, but somehow, in the back of my mind, I knew that the 'Sheik' I was staring at was a magical-copy. I had turned my real body into a shadow, an invisible yet tangible thing (the total opposite of a real shadow, I suppose...). Everyone thought that the magical copy – which stood still, staring angrily up at Haemuna – was still me...

Apart from Raisa. My clever little redhead looked me – the _real me_ – in the eye and gave a tiny smile.

I looked up at Haemuna. She continued to gloat (I blocked it out) and I moved through the black shadows and leapt up onto the roof, coming to a stop directly behind Haemuna. Concentrating, the magic-copy disappeared and I showed myself, earning shocked gasps.

"What?" Haemuna slowly turned. "How did you...?"

I pulled out the knife that had been used to give Imp his burial rites and looked her dead in the eye before quietly mumbling, "Shut up." I plunged the knife straight into her neck.

Blood exploded out over my arm and splattered onto my white clothing, her white cloak and flecked across her shocked face. A gurgled scream bubbled out of her throat and she jerked backwards, falling off the roof and landing on the floor with another scream. Yells echoed around the village and faces appeared on the cliff tops – Haemuna's men and women – but the Gerudo were ready. They had been getting ready ever since Haemuna had arrived, and so their weapons were primed for battle, prepared for the 'surprise' attack that the leaderless soldiers launched.

I stared down at Haemuna's writhing form without pity for a heartbeat or two, before holding the bloody knife directly over her form and letting the blade fall to the ground; it hit target, thudding right into her heart. She stopped flailing, instantly.

Suddenly, Hero was up on the roof, having pulled himself up by his clawshots. He grabbed me by the waist and pushed me against the wall, just as an oversized arrow shot through the air where I had been seconds before. I looked up at him and couldn't help but lean up and kiss him soundly; he pushed back, his hold tightening on me and a relieved sigh bursting out of his nose.

"I love you so much," he whispered, grinning and wiping blood off my cheek.

* * *

"Don't go back to saying nothing, Sheik," Hero whined, scowling.

I sighed, leaning back against the slanted roof of the old cafe, staring up at the splotched of colour marring the horizon, signalling sunrise. He sat next to me and nudged me, gesturing for me to come closer to him. I shrugged, but nonetheless shifted over to lean against him, eyes flickering to the still-burning pyre. Below us, even in the low light, Gerudo and Xiomaran worked to clear the village of the enemy's dead bodies. The fight with Haemuna's soldiers wasn't as fierce as one would think; the Gerudo were indeed a brutal force to be reckoned with, and with the aid of Vanna's men, the enemy were dispatched swiftly, without any fatalities or many injuries.

"And what's with that smile?"

"I feel that I should be smiling," I replied softly. "I've gained some semblance of vengeance, and my mother and Imp can finally rest in peace..."

"Mm hm... it's good that you're talking to me again, though. That's was... scary, to say the least – I thought you were going to kill yourself... just keep talking to me from now on, yeah?"

I nodded. I would talk to him, granted... but there were some things I wouldn't tell him.

Like how, as soon as that shining sun set once again, I would travel to the Castle, alone, and plunge the funeral blade into that bastard prince's heart.

* * *

Demi: Again, i say: bear with all the depressiveness and Sheik being a bit of a sad-shit. All the complaints are really unnerving me. Seriously. WhereIsPatches has had to _really_ kick me up to arse and reassure me that things are okay because i've been so unsure. Just trust me, okay? Thanks.


	92. 91: Praying for You

Chapter no. : 91  
_Chapter title: _Praying for You  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed:_ **Betahed by M'Lady  
**_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 1070  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 254,495  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**I love you guys! **I really do...  
But major thanks has to go to **Arekuzanra** :3 I'm officially having your children, m'dear - you are the ultimate arse-kicker.  
_Notes_: Guys, the lateness has an excuse. First, there was me juggling this-and-exams-and-work-and-being freed from school. Then, last week, I was involved in a bad car accident (see dA journal) so... yeah... i'm sorry :3 but Jesus H Christ! Jumping from 1049 reviews last chapter to 1070? That's... -counts on fingers- 21 reviews! Thanks guuuyyys!  
As for this chapter, I feel like it jumps a little. I did cut a few unneeded things out (you'll probably see 'em in the deleted scenes) and I also felt like it was moving a little slow, and with writer's block... well, just read the damn thing.  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**Nations, like stars, are entitled to eclipse. All is well, provided the light returns and the eclipse does not become endless night. Dawn and resurrection are synonymous. The reappearance of the light is the same as the survival of the soul.**

* * *

Later that night, I found myself standing in front of one of the walls in my room, staring into the dulled mirror nearby. Hero was sound asleep on the bed behind me, snoring softly and none the wiser of my activities, although his brow was creased as if he could feel something was going to happen. The full moon glared through the open window, bathing him in silver; everything about him was muted and light, apart from the dark mark on his neck. I touched my own neck gently. There was a similar mark on mine, created in our frenzied love-making earlier in the evening. He had been so passionate, yet so gentle, as if the few days of isolation from me had made him think that he had lost me, and he was reassuring himself that I was his. My whole body was riddled with dark marks caused by his exploring lips and...

I shook my head, turning back to the wall and scowling determinedly.

Behind this panel was a passageway that my mother had told me of as a child, but forbid me from entering until the time was right.

"How will I know?" a younger me had asked.

"You will, Sheik," she had replied, ruffling my hair. "In your mind, you'll know when it's the right time..."

There was something down there that I could only find when it 'was time'... I felt that the time was now and before I left to fulfil my destiny. I could die in the Castle, and I would be damned if I didn't find out what my mother had left me.

I pushed gently on the wood and it swung open easily, giving way to a dark staircase that, in fact, went deep into the cliff edge next to my home. With one final look back at Hero, I descended the steps, pulling the wood back into place quietly. It was pitch-black, so I depended on gentle steps and my hands on the jagged wall.

My mother had told me that this hidden passage had been created long before she had been alive, as a sort of panic room for people in Old Kakariko who could not fight. I guess only Impaz had gone down here since then.

I reached the final step and, as if reacting to me, lights burst into my world. I found myself in a small room, with numerous artefacts around me: mirrors, books, strange objects I couldn't decipher... but right in front of me was a tall object, shrouded in a white cloth, a letter perched neatly atop of it.

Moving over to it, I picked up and opened it:

'_Sheik,'_ it read, _'by the time you read this, I will be gone. I can feel myself slipping, and with you elsewhere, I cannot personally pass on what I have intended to give to you since I found you as an infant. I was meant to give it to what our ancestors would deem my 'true son' – born from my own body – but __**you**__ are my true son; I hope that you think of me as your real mother, despite your knowledge that you were born in another realm._

'_Do not mourn me, Sheik. Do not dwell on my death, but on my life; think of how I lived, not how I died. I have lived my life and fulfilled my destiny, as the gods have decreed it. Do not be angry with them – they have their plans, they have their reasons; I was meant to go. Perhaps my death will give you strength__. Miss me a little, but not too long. I will always be here to help you, to guide you on your way. I loved you in life, and death cannot stop me either._

'_I leave you memories and everything I owned. This village is yours now – look after it, and nurture it. The cats are no Sheikah warriors, I know, but perhaps your childish promise of bringing our people back can be fulfilled..._

'_When I was a young girl, the Hero of Time was a full grown man and had fallen in love with __**our**__ great hero; I met them a few times, and probably would have known them better if they had stayed in Hyrule longer. But they left, going to find a new land. They didn't feel welcome in this land – this supposed land of the free; the Sheikah were trodden on and sneered at by others, and even the Great Hero suffered due to his close connection with our people. I heard from my own father that the hero had had enough; he took his lover away, far away from Hyrule, despite the fact that evil could once again consume the land. It was a selfish thing, some may argue, but good came out of it – other Sheikah followed them, and settled in a colony, deep in the desert. I don't know what happened to them. Our people were attacked and massacred, and I was left; I had no idea where this colony was or is, or if it even exists anymore._

'_Sheik, if they are still out there, then we still have a place on this earth. I ask- no, beg of you to find them. They can help defeat the Xiomaran. Only the Sheikah can do so; it's written in history. _

'_Finally, I give you what has been yours since I took you in as my son. It was something my mother was given by our great hero, to give to the next male heir – that is you, Sheik. __**You**__ are our next hero._

'_Make me proud, my son.'_

I hadn't realised, but tears had been rolling down my cheeks throughout my reading of the letter. A chuckle passed my lips and I wiped the tears away, setting the letter on a low table next to me. I glanced back at the cloth-covered object in front of me and, without a moment's hesitation, tugged the sheet away. It fluttered to the floor. I stared in shock.

There, on a mannequin not dissimilar in size and shape to me, was body armour; it was comparable to my own, but... so different at the same time. There was exoskeleton – plain dark blue – but over the top was a layer of dark chainmail and the arms were bound with arm-guards and wrappings. Thigh-guards were strapped to the legs and slotted into knee-length boots, which were also lined with chainmail. Pinned to the front of the garment was a little note. It read:

'_Extra armour – you should be better protected, as I can't keep making you new exoskeleton!'_

I chuckled again; she was scolding me, even beyond the grave...

But this was mine? This... not only the body armour gifted to my family by our great one, but the title of... great hero of the Sheikah? I sighed deeply, staring at the new armour and taking in the intricate details of the complex design and features; the extra protection looked as if it was made of mere cloth, but it was tough, and thick and felt sturdy. I guess it was blessed with ancient magic.

I thought back to my old exoskeleton, remembering how ragged and worn it was, just lying limply across the arm of a chair in my room. That was the last work of my mother and I decided I would treasure it dearly.

As well as this new armour – or I might just face the true wrath of my late mother.

* * *

Using another hidden passage, I emerged onto the cliff-top that circled the village.

Down below me were a few patrolling Gerudo, and nearby, in the re-structured watchtowers, were a mixture of Gerudo and Xiomaran, keeping an eye out for anymore attacks. They couldn't see me; even without my new sagely powers, I was perfectly blended into the shadows. As I crept along the rocky ridge, I marvelled idly at the feel of the new armour. I could feel it, granted, but there was a certain... support about it; I felt comfortable in it, and protected, much more so than my old exoskeleton. Adding to the armour, I also donned my tabard and turban, feeling more secure with them on my body. And I was pretty sure that the armour was enchanted.

I felt so alive, as if a new life had entered my veins.

Just as I was about to pass by the welcoming sign of the village, I paused. Directly below me was Imp's grave, as well as Lyall and Kamau. The werewolf had refused to leave his 'cub's grave, despite Kamau's pleadings for him to leave and get some rest. I had heard stories like this – of dogs that would refuse to leave their owner's side, even in death; those dogs usually passed away shortly after the burial, dying of starvation and dehydration. I knew that such stories were in the front of Kamau's mind too, but the Hawk refused to leave the Wolf, just as the Wolf refused to leave his Cub.

With a quick glance around, I leapt from the cliff. I landed beside the two, much to their shock.

"Sheik...?" Kamau mumbled, turning in Lyall's arms; he had obviously been dozing. His amber eyes drifted over my form, as did blue eyes, both taking in the... new me, I suppose. "What...?"

"I came to bid you farewell," I told them, simply.

"You're going, aren't you?" Lyall stated, more than asked. "To the Castle."

I nodded.

"But...!" Kamau's eyes widened. "No, you're not...? To kill the prince? Sheik, no – you'll be killed and... "

Lyall sighed. "Let him go, Kamau. He's doing what Sheikah were born to do." He met my gaze with dulled blue eyes; he clutched a desperate-looking Kamau tighter. "Stay safe," he murmured after a moment's pause.

"I will," I murmured with a nod.

"Don't go, Sheik," Kamau pleaded, trying to escape Lyall's grasp. "You'll be killed! You're weaker than normal and... just, please...!"

Lyall pressed a kiss to the Raunen's temple, nuzzling platinum-white hair. Kamau whimpered and slumped in the werewolf's strong arms, burying his face in the elder's neck. Lyall looked up at me again.

"Good luck, Sheik. If Link comes out..." A tired grin tugged at his lips. "I have nay seen you."

"Thank you, Lyall."

I was about to jump back up onto the cliff-top, when Lyall murmured, "He'll be with you."

"Who?" I asked, turning back.

"The cub. He'll look over you and guide you – I can feel it."

"I hope so. Goodbye, Lyall."

* * *

Castle Town was completely still. Not a single thing moved in the flame-lit town – even the guards by the castle gate were completely still.

I had left Nyx in the tunnel leading to the east side of the town, for safety, but I told him not to stray far. He also had a look of desperation in his eyes and he nuzzled me harshly, burying his face in the crook of my arm and baying softly. I hushed him, and cradled him, resting my forehead against his.

"I have to, and you know that," I murmured. "Now, stay here. If anyone comes by, hide. And... if I don't return by daybreak... go to the village – leave me behind."

He jerked back, seeming to scowl.

"And don't you _dare_ go get Hero. _Please_. He wouldn't understand."

I then turned and walked away from my steed, hidden in the shadows.

* * *

More blood splattered across my already soaked form as I slashed at another soldier. He fell quickly, just like the other men before him, who lay on the ground around me. I hadn't meant to be discovered, but I hadn't banked on the fact that some of the guards had been granted magic; these guards, in retrospect, were of the same title as Vanna, one who rules over the normal soldiers, but has two higher powers above him – the warlord and the prince.

Or princess.

These general-like soldiers held magic that meant they could detect me and so I had no choice but to attack head on. It isn't my preference and it is definitely not to my advantage – however, I had no option. It was either attack or be attacked.

Luckily for me, these soldiers weren't _skilled_ magic-holders, and I could dodge their attacks easily and get them efficiently without any injury to me. The new suit helped me even further, as I felt much lighter, much more protected in the new armour. It wasn't due to overconfidence when I say that I felt like nothing could touch me – it was like I had gained a new life or something enchanted this garb, making me feel secure and positive. My knives were also easier to get to, which of course was a bonus, and I now had a new weapon; there had been a short sword in a sheath attached to the back of the armour, but I swapped the sword itself for the burial knife, which was the same shape and size as the original blade – but had so much more meaning to it.

I was doing this for Imp, for my mother and for every single Sheikah who had suffered or fallen by the hands of the Xiomaran.

I left the bloodied bodies on the ground. There was no point in trying to cover my tracks. If these guards could detect my magic, then Isidor would know that I was here, and the castle would be on high alert. They knew I was here, I could feel it in the air. How everything went a little quieter...

One might expect there to be uproar, but we were no Hylians. This was a war between the Shadow-walkers and the Ice-tormentors, between Sheikah and Xiomaran – it was built into our very souls how to attack and hope to defeat the other. Stealth was key. Perhaps we Sheikah were stealthier than our enemy, but the Xiomaran knew not to attack head on without some semblance of a plan. They knew not to utter war cries and brandish weapons in threat; which is why those soldiers fell so easily to me.

They were Hylian, not Xiomari.

Now, things were serious. Now, anyone could be caught in the crossfire and be killed. Now, everyone was an enemy.

The brave may not live forever, but the cautious do not live at all.

* * *

The bloodshed continued as I travelled the halls of the castle. My destination was, of course, the throne room, but if I didn't find Isidor there, then I would continue onwards, up into Zelda's tower, an area I had only travelled to when Twilight had taken over.

The number of guards multiplied the closer I got, and the less my guilt grew over killing the Hylian soldiers, who were mixed within the rabbles of Xiomari men. I would later mourn for them, for their innocent souls; they were only carrying out orders – they had no true malicious intent. But one by one, they fell to the burial blade as well as a few of my throwing knives. On the grand staircase to the throne room, I ran out of my knives and had to resort to hand-to-hand combat; a few men perished as they fell off the edge of the staircase, plummeting to their doom on the ground below which god-awful screams. Blood streamed down the steps in a macabre waterfall, yet my foot stayed sure – the others slipped as they came for me, causing their attacks to fail.

He was not in the throne room. It was eerily empty, the tapestries on the wall fluttering in the wind that passed through the large open doorway. Some of the original wall-hangings from the peaceful era remained on the walls, but most were ripped. One had fallen to a crumpled mess on the floor, having been replaced by a black and white flag of Xiomar.

The sight made me shiver. Even the materialistic qualities of our world were starting to change.

* * *

"You..."

Instead of reacting angrily, Isidor grinned. It wasn't a smile or a smirk – he _grinned_, albeit somewhat darkly, with macabre glee. I had encountered him in one of the rooms in Zelda's tower, one used to house very important guests; whilst it made me relieved to know that he had not taken to sharing her bed, I was still angry at him being so close to her.

"I've been waiting for you," he continued, laughing.

"You have?" I sneered. "Then you'll know why I'm here."

"Mm, to attempt to take my life."

"No, I _will_ take your life, Isidor," I hissed, drawing the burial knife. "You have killed so many of my people, and have inflicted so much suffering on those I love; now, it is time for revenge."

"Revenge indeed, dear Sheik. But not yours."

Scowling, I asked, "Whose, then?"

Isidor's eyes flickered to something over my shoulder. "My Lord."

That voice, which came from behind me, was so familiar, yet so different. Turning I saw Her Highness standing in the open doorway, glaring at me with... amber eyes? That wasn't right. Plus, her skin had gone from being moon-kissed to pallid, like death...

"You...!"

The voice changed to a deeper baritone, gravelly and almost demonic. Her... Zelda... whoever was controlling her raised her hand and, with a blast of potent magic, sent me flying back to hit the opposite wall with such force that, although the armour absorbed some of the impact, I felt many of my ribs shatter; I was in such shock, however, that I didn't feel the pain that I should have. I just felt completely numb. Blood exploded from between my lips, falling through the air and splattering on the ground. I was held there, against the wall, pressure continuously placed on my chest.

Isidor looked up at me with a large grin. "There... an _attempt_. You can't touch me."

"Quiet."

"Yes, My Lord." Isidor bowed to... _Zelda_.

Amber eyes looked me over. "You haven't changed at all, Sheikah brat. Over a century has passed since I have seen you, and still... you're just as annoying, just as bothersome and just as irksome."

"Just as pretty, My Lord?"

"Hn..." A slow smile spread _Zelda's_ lips. "That fact... I cannot deny. I can understand why the Shadow of the Hero has been obsessed with you all this time, _and _why the Hero continues to be with you. But that does not matter to me. What matters to me is that you are meddling in my affairs once again. Only the Hero can defeat me – you are only signing your death warrant."

_Only the Hero can defeat me..._

"No..." Now the pain started to bloom. "Not... possible... he ki-killed you!"

"It is possible, Sheik," Isidor told me, still with the smug smirk. "He is the great Lord of Darkness... the great King Ganondorf... anything is possible with him."

Ganon...? No, it just... couldn't be possible...

"Now tell me, brat... _where_ is the Hero?" When I didn't reply, more pressure was placed on my chest. "_Where is he_?"

"W..." I tried to speak, but I was in so much pain, and the air had been completely knocked out of me. "H...ow...?"

"I never left, brat," _he_ told me with a smirk. "I was _always_ here, inside the pitiful princess, ever since I used her body as my puppet. Slowly, I've grown in strength, and..." He raised _Zelda's_ hand, two sections of the triangle glowing. "As soon as I started feeling the power from _her_ Triforce piece, it was all over. Now I have complete control of her, and soon I will be able to free myself from this prison. I will be born again."

A black wave cascaded over my eyes as pain shot up my back. I gasped, my head lolling against my collarbone.

"My Lord, perhaps... perhaps you should let him down?"

"Sympathy for your enemy, Isidor?"

"No, My Lord... but I don't like new toys broken so soon."

Glancing up, squinting through the pain, I saw _Zelda_ shoot Isidor a look of disgust, which the prince didn't see, as he was too busy staring at me. I would have shuddered but I knew how much pain _that_ would cause, so I held it back, just as I held down the urge to vomit; there were so many emotions and so much panic racing through my veins that I felt incredibly nauseous.

"Besides," Isidor continued. "If you want to know where the Hero is, I think you might want to let him down, simply because he can barely breathe, let alone talk like that."

There was a small pause. "I suppose you are right, Isidor."

The pressure left, and I fell to the ground harshly. Thankfully, my legs weren't shattered as well in the fall. I slumped to the floor, my brow smacking the cold stone hard, causing a strange numbness to crash on my head; I could feel the floor was sticky with blood from a split in my brow, but I stayed there, the wound pressed against the beautifully cold flagstones.

I heard Isidor sigh, and his footsteps coming towards me. "Pathetic. You're such a... silly little boy. You meddle in affairs that do not concern you and- oh, yes... you killed Haemuna, didn't you? One of her soldiers managed to get back here and told me what happened, how you thrust that sword into her neck and her heart. Quite cold, the boy is, My Lord."

"Vengeful Sheikah are," _He_ replied.

"But I like that. I'm glad you killed Muhn, and Haemuna. I didn't want you belonging to them."

"Isidor."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"If you have things under control now, then I shall leave things to you."

"Not to sound... _impertinent_, My Lord, but I had things under control before you arrived."

"No, _dear prince_, you didn't." The smirk was evident in _his_ voice; it was close to outward amusement. "If I hadn't arrived, he _would_ have killed you. Not only is he smarter and stronger than you, but that armour he wears – it's protected... enchanted by the Hero of Time's magic."

"But he's gone."

"Magic doesn't halt with the grave."

There were footsteps again, approaching me with dainty steps. I felt a hand grip the back of my head, via the hair at the top of my neck, and my head was pulled back to meet Zelda's unnatural amber orbs.

"Where is the Hero?"

And that's when I felt it. That tingling, which spread from the mark at base of my neck, all the way across my body, setting my skin alight. I didn't know whether to smile in relief or cry with frustration.

"He's here."

* * *

Demi: First off, yes, Sheik's new armour is the outfit that was planned for TP and is in Brawl. Secondly, yes, Ganon is back and is inhabiting Zelda's body. Thirdly, yes, I am a noob.

:3

I turn 18 on Saturday! Huzzah!!!1one!


	93. 92: Freed

Chapter no. : 92  
_Chapter title: _Freed  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed:_ **Betahed by M'Lady **and **Patched Up **:3  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 1084  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 257,427  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**I love you guys! **I really do...  
_Notes_: Go me... two updates within the month... wowzas haha :)  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**The secret of happiness is freedom. The secret of freedom is courage**

* * *

Instead of shock, pure glee spread across _Zelda's_ features.

"So, My Lord, will you be leaving us?" Isidor sneered.

_He_ didn't say anything. But just as he was about to rise and leave, I grabbed the burial blade that lay forgotten a little way away and swiped at _him_. I missed, but only barely; instead, I only caught the bound lock of Zelda's hair, and the brown strands floated through the air as the metal spike clattered to the cold stone. Isidor reacted out of reflex, and brought out his own blade. He was about to slash me with it, when-

"No."

He just about managed to stop. The sword hit my cheek, and I felt blood well up, trickling down my skin.

_Ganon_ regarded Isidor with a cool stare. "Do whatever you want with him, but you will _not_ kill him. He will meet Death on _my_ terms."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Do what you wish with him."

_Ganon_ rose and turned, walking out of the room without the usual grace that Zelda had. That left me with Isidor, and a chill settled over me as I looked up through squinted eyes to see him staring down at me with animosity and lust. The man descended, kneeling beside me and reaching out; I clenched my eyes shut, expecting some kind of hit, but instead feeling his fingers shifting through my hair. I froze. His hand pushed my turban away and he ran his digits through the tousled strands in an admiring manner.

"Your beauty surpasses anything I have ever seen, Sheik," Isidor whispered. "You're so wonderful... yet so _fierce_. You're like a cat – so graceful, so beautiful, but so underestimated. I know that your Hero has already tasted you. Who would be able to resist you? Haemuna told me she saw that werewolf give you such looks. I don't think he means to, but he cannot help it. You and little Masuyo... you both could have _anyone_ in the lands... but you chose a peasant boy." Isidor sighed. "You're mine, though. Now, you belong to me. You won't be like the boy, though..."

He leant down, his breath ghosting over my ear. "I'll treasure you, Sheik. You're like a precious ruby – something to be admired. And I will admire you beyond what you can imagine. You won't be used like some common whore; only _I_ will have you. I..."

Everything went silent. Opening my eyes, I looked up at Isidor, to see him staring in shock at the doorway. It took everything I had to raise my head. The figure in front of me made me gasp in utter shock.

"_What?!_" Isidor yelled. "A... A Sheikah?"

I was in just as much disbelief as he was. If he hadn't have been able to see the red-eyed male in the doorway, then I would have thought I was hallucinating from the serious amount of pain I was experiencing, as well as the effects of the poison I could feel radiating from the cut on my cheek. But there was indeed someone there, garbed in what looked just like my old exoskeleton but red in hue, with angry crimson orbs locked on me from behind jagged blond locks, and long, glinting knives held in each hand.

"Guards!"

I dropped my head back down to the floor as dizziness and pain crashed through my body, and that's when I heard it – the unmistakable battle-cry of Hero. The sounds of metal clanging against metal filled my ears, as I lay helpless on the ground; I could _feel_ everyone moving around me, the air whooshing over me as swords slashed through space.

"Oh move out the fuckin' way, you wank-stain! I don't have time- _move it_!"

If I had the energy I would have laughed with relief. Instead, I simply found myself smiling slightly, even as Tsukiko's battle-roughened hands grabbed me and dragged me a little way, obviously to the side of the room. She propped me against the wall, hands skimming over me to check for injuries. I opened my eyes and met her narrowed gaze, which was filled with just as much relief as there was anger.

"You...!" she growled. "Oh, you...! Ugh! This is the last time I save your sorry arse – next time, it's my turn, alrigh'?"

As she looked over me, I gazed around the room, finding only Hero and the mysterious male fighting a guard each. Isidor was gone. I cursed under my breath, ironically just as Tsukiko pressed on the side of my chest; more pain blossomed in my side.

"Tsukiko!" Hero yelled, just as he dispatched his guard, who fell to the ground, blood seeping out over the flagstones. "Is he...?"

"He's okay. Nothing superficial..." She trailed off, huffing with frustration. "Elwe, get your arse over here with that potion! Now!"

I must have missed the other defeating his opponent, as within seconds, he was stood in front of me, holding out a familiar bottle of red liquid.

"No point."

I slowly looked up at Hero with half-lidded eyes. His own blue orbs were filled with so many emotions; I felt them flood into me, through our bond – worry, sadness, regret, with anger, frustration, hurt... but best of all, he was relieved, although worry sparkled clearest.

"What do you mean, 'no point'?" Tsukiko demanded. "He can barely breathe, you wanker! I think he's broken all of his ribs and only the gods know what has 'appened to his insides!"

"He's been given that Xiomari poison. I see it in his eyes – his pupil's tiny." Hero knelt beside me. "We have to get him back to the village."

I raised a shaking hand, ignoring the fact that my muscles were shrieking in pain.

"What is it, Sheik?"

I took a deep, shaky breath. "S-Sorry... I'm so... sorry."

"It's okay. It's okay," he soothed, grabbing my hand and putting it back down, stroking my palm softly. "Apologies and explanations later. Right now-"

"He's back," I whispered hoarsely.

"Who?"

"G-Ganon..."

Hero paled.

"You mean the big pig-guy? Psh, no problem. Link can get rid of him again – can't you Link?"

"But I killed him," Hero insisted. "I killed him. He can't be back." He glanced at Tsukiko. "He's hallucinating."

"Well, I don't think he is," Tsukiko replied in a slightly superior tone of voice.

"He's got to be. I ran that bastard through with my sword."

"Why do you doubt him?"

I wearily turned my gaze to the strange male, whom Tsukiko had called 'Elwe'. He was staring right at me, with slight admiration, but his eyes were narrowed as his mind worked.

"You say you are bonded with him, Hero," 'Elwe' continued (his voice had a strange twang to it, not dissimilar to the accent of the Gerudo women; it was clear he was not from Hyrule). "Then search deep inside yourself and find that connection; then you can figure out if he is telling the truth."

"Why don't we do that another time, eh? Let's just pretend that Ganon's alive, alrigh'? Now let's get the goddamn _fuck_ outta here _now_!" When Hero didn't move, she punched him on the shoulder, none too gently. "You, carry Sheik – we'll cover you. We're gettin' outta here. No stoppage, alrigh'? Just runnin'. We can't risk fightin', even though I doubt you two can be defeated that easily."

Hero slipped his arms around me and picked me up. My head lolled against the crook of his neck, and I gasped as pressure was placed on my back; I think I heard the clicking of my ribs grinding together, but _that_ may have been from the effects of the poison in my veins. Hero apologised, even as he was chastised by Tsukiko to be a little more careful with me.

"Sorry... I'm so sorry..." I mumbled deliriously.

"Don't apologise, Sheik... just..." He followed Tsukiko and Elwe out of the room. "Just... don't do that again... I was so goddamn worried..."

"Don't be..." I murmured, a hint of a smile pricking my lips. "I... had to do this... for my people..."

Pain crashed over my body again, and I hissed, trying to curl in on myself.

"Let's save the sentimental crap for when we're safer in the village, 'kay?" Tsukiko hissed.

But just as we were nearly out the castle (my mind had blanked out), darkness started to seep into the corners of my eyes, causing me to gasp again. My chest grew tighter with every breath I took in, and I could feel myself starting to panic, my heart beginning to race faster and faster. I was losing consciousness – I could feel it prickling, threateningly, at my very being – and Hero noticed it.

"Shit, he's going," Hero swore, quickening his pace. "If you die, I'm going to kill you."

"We're nearly there!" I heard Tsukiko call, but it sounded like she was at the end of a long tunnel, her voice seeming to echo through my head and bounce off the sides of my skull. "Keep him there!"

"Shei-"

"G-Ganon…" I panted, closing my eyes against the nauseating dizziness.

"He-"

"Did this… to me… belie-ve me… please!"

"He has to be telling the truth," I heard an unfamiliar voice interrupt; it belonged to Elwe. "Look at his armour – it's thick and undamaged. His injuries are caused by magic, and dark magic at that. Very powerful. I can still feel it radiating off him, and it certainly wasn't coming from the Xiomari prince."

"Enough chit-chat, ladies! More- _fucking __**hell**_!"

There was a slight pause as we came to a stop.

"Link, I'm praying to any god up there that you have _something _in those pouches of yours that can get rid of that motherfucker of a huge door… please tell me you do. If you don't, I swear-!"

"Bombs," Hero said.

"They will attract attention."

"So fuckin' what? They know we're here already."

"They don't know we're _here_ precisely."

"Elwe's right," Hero added; his voice strangely soothed me, as it rumbled through his chest into my throbbing one. "This is basically the back door. They'll be expecting us at the main entrance, as this leads out to the moat, and the harbour, which they'll have covered."

Elwe cleared his throat. "So how do we get out here?"

"We swim."

"With Sheik is his condition… right…" I heard Tsukiko take a deep breath. "Are you fuckin' mental, you spastic retard? He'll fuckin' drown!"

"I won't let him. But what do _you_ suggest? This is the quickest and safest way out."

"_Safest_?"

"That's saying something," I heard Elwe comment. "It's either this way or risking limbs going the other way. I'd personally prefer to keep everything intact."

"Tsukiko." Hero sighed. "Can't you transform into your wolf form, and carrying him across?"

"I could, but I'll be a big _green_ wolf in a big blue lake – I'll be a fuckin' moving target."

"We'll cover you," Hero said quickly.

"It's the only option we have," Elwe agreed, his voice hurried. "And we must go soon, or we will be discovered, and that's something I think we'll regret."

"Okay, okay – let's go. Get ya bombs out."

* * *

The water was extremely cold; frightfully so.

With the last of my energy (and the last of my mobility), I clung desperately to Tsukiko's back as she swam as fast as she could through the incredibly deep water, listening to the sounds of Hero and Elwe swimming beside us, their breaths growing heavier as the water grew tumultuous. Hero was closer to me than Elwe was, and I knew he was keeping a check on me; with his Zora armour donned, he was fine. I, on the other hand…

"Sheik?" he panted.

My eyes cracked open.

"You're gonna be fine, okay?"

Any reply I might have thought up as drowned out by Tsukiko's sudden bark. Glancing ahead, I saw the large, wrought-iron gates that, when opened, allowed boats to enter the harbour from the Upper Zora River; but now, these gates were closed, with armed men standing ready on top of the stone archways.

"Where now?" Elwe asked, pushing sopping blond locks out of his eyes as he treaded water. "We could possibly get through those bars, but all the men… we will be slaughtered within seconds. And our location will have been noted by those still in the castle, so we can't go back now."

"Hey!"

Our attention was brought to someone nearby, as they called to us. At first, I thought it was a guard or someone against us, and my heart began to thud sharply, but, as soon as my blurry vision cleared, I saw that the newcomer was a Zora, who was swimming swiftly towards us. In fact, there was more than one Zora.

"What...?" Hero asked.

"We saw the gathering of Hylians and Xiomaran around the Castle, from our post at the upper Zora River and as we came closer... well, that's when we saw you, Link. But... what has happened to the Sheikah boy?"

"Internal injuries. We need to get him to safety quick," Elwe replied. "And _we_ need to leave, before we're killed by those men on the walls."

"Certainly. There is a cavern in that cliff edge, deep in the water; that is where we have come through, and that is where we shall go back through. " The Zora turned to Tsukiko and me. "I shall take him, great beast."

"Wait, but... only Link can breathe under water, because of his armour," Elwe continued, scowling deeper.

The main Zora came close to me and examined my face covering. I attempted to keep my eyes open, but I found them drifting closed. The Zora made a noise in the back of his throat as he tugged at my cowl, testing it between his fingers.

"His mask has Zora scales integrated into the fabric; it is just like your mask, Link. It will let him breath under water."

"And what about the other two?" Hero asked. He swam up to us.

"We will take care of them. Take him and go."

Hero did as told, wrapping his arms around me, carefully, and pulling me off Tsukiko's back; she then promptly morphed into a smaller dog and paddled over to Elwe, climbing onto his shoulders, back legs resting on his back for support. I suppose she was tired. Hero, meanwhile, manoeuvred me so that I was facing him, my arms draped around his neck with his wrapped tightly around my waist. My head lolled against his brow in exhaustion, but at least the pain had gone a little – the coldness of the water had numbed the pain somewhat.

"Okay?" he asked. "Ready?"

I made a noise in the back of my throat, giving him an unintelligible 'yes'. He kissed me firmly on the lips, through my cowl, reassuring me silently. He then pulled up his own mask and tightened his hold on me, before clenching his eyes shut; suddenly, we were pulled underwater. Looking down, I saw that Hero had equipped his iron boots; I always wondered how he did that without actually pulling them on, but I suppose it was just like how I donned my old exo-skeleton – a magic spell, for ease.

Just as quickly as we were pulled under by the weight of his boots, he removed them again, and we found ourselves floating in the vast space. Above us, the Zora and the others treaded water, obviously coming up with a plan to get out of there, and in the distance, I could see the movement of the guards on the gate. All the while, I breathed normally, thanks to the new cowl. I hadn't been able to follow Hero into the Lakebed Temple. Those few days he had spent down there... I was filled with such worry that I could barely function. If he had died, I... I wouldn't have known – Hyrule wouldn't have known!

I felt him nuzzle my cheek, and I looked up at him. I could barely feel the pain now. I couldn't tell if that was due to the cold water or...

His eyes asked me if I was okay. Giving him a small nod, he began to swim, depending on the strong muscles in his legs to propel us through the water; occasionally, he used one of his arms to give an extra boost. I just held on tightly and closed my eyes, only opening them when everything went dark. We had entered the cavern the Zora had told us about, and Hero was being extremely cautious in entering it, as it wasn't the largest of gaps. Only holding me with one secure arm around my waist, he used the other arm to navigate us through the rocky-edged cavern, cheek pressed tightly against mine. It was the only bit of warmth I felt, but it was all I needed.

* * *

Demi: this chapter feels a little shorter, but... sorry!

Damnit Sheik - you keep getting nearly-killed, you maverick! So Ganon is back, Zelda's screwed, Link's a hero... what more could you want?

(Elwe belongs to Where-is-Patches :3 random fact - Elwe's actual character was planned for a long time, and after speaking to Patches, we realised that our characters were spookily similar... so I became lazy and just killed mine and kidnapped hers :3)


	94. 93: Warming Up

Chapter no. : 93  
_Chapter title: _Warming up  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed:_ **Betahed by M'Lady **and **Patched Up **:3  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 1093  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 260, 333  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**I love you guys! **I really do...  
_Notes_: God, can life suck anymore?  
(Edit - See after chapter for a nice little rant...)  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**Better a bit from a friend than a caress from an enemy**

* * *

Hero wasted no time in getting me into my house and up into my room, depositing me on the bed swiftly, but still carefully. We were both shivering and panting, but he was doing so from exhaustion of running – my reasoning was the pain from my shattered ribs.

He pressed a firm kiss to my brow with blueing lips and set to work removing my soaked clothing. I made a quiet, half-heartened, protesting moan, attempting to tell him to deal with himself before me, but he was having none of it; he simply continued, now with more vigour, his shaking hands unsnapping and unlacing fastenings, setting the armoured components on the chair beside the bed. Eventually, he reached my exoskeleton, and – with a little difficulty – managed to remove it from my body, without too much pain being inflicted on me.

Pausing, he stared down at my form, his blue eyes darkening with harsh emotion, and his brow creasing. I could not see at the time, but Hero told me that my chest, sides and back were a complete mess of black, blue and purple, with barely an inch of tanned skin to be seen between my collarbones and naval.

There was a gasp from the doorway.

"Sheik..." It was Yunara.

"Go get red potion," Hero told her; his voice would have sounded calm and even to anyone else, but I could hear the tiny wave, full of emotion. "Even the tiniest drop, bring it here. He needs it."

I heard Yunara's hurried footsteps race back down the stairs and her frantic shouts outside for potion. That was bound to bring about panic...

Hero startled me when he placed his stone-cold hands on my sides, but my gasp quickly turned into a breathy moan of relief as the ache was dulled, the pain numbed – if only for a little while. My eyes fluttered open to lock with his, and my lips twitched to give him an attempt at a reassuring half-smile.

"Nearly got him..." I murmured.

He let out a short bark of laughter, which was tinged with dark emotions. "Yeah, and he nearly got _you_!"

"But..." I swallowed the cough that tickled the back of my throat. "He... didn't."

"And I'm thanking every god above and below for it."

He moved his hands to another patch of skin, and I groaned again, eyes sliding shut. Before my lids closed, I caught a glimpse of his brilliant cerulean orbs, locked onto mine and filled with absolute worry and care.

"Better?"

I nodded. "The... water was a blessing straight... straight from the Three... numbed the pain."

"But now you're cold."

"A-As are you. Tend to yours-self, Hero."

He eyed me dubiously, and was about to protest, but I cut him off.

"I won't... drop dead. That's your trick."

He laughed, and it was full of relief, and yet filled with worry. As he removed his hands, I bit back a hiss, as the dull throbbing came back. Before he did tend to himself, he grabbed the covers, which were pushed to the bottom of the bed, and laid them on top of me, raking sodden strands from my face and kissing me on the lips, tenderly. He then set about removing his weapons and clothing, drying himself quickly and donning dry trousers and a simple shirt; hurriedly, he rubbed his dripping hair dry, and rushed back to my side.

"Still here," I croaked, chest aching and the pain growing by the minute.

"Good. _Stay_ here."

A shadow fell over the bed and we both looked over to the new Sheikah lad, Elwe, walking toward us, up the stairs with half a bottle of red potion clutched tightly in his hand. He reached the bed within seconds and handed the bottle to Hero, wordlessly, his brow wrinkled deeply with half-masked emotions.

"I thought you said he had poison in his veins," Elwe cut in suddenly.

"I thought he had been hurt on the outside, by that bastard prince."

"He has a cut on his cheek."

I hadn't noticed such a thing until he mentioned it; it suddenly began to sting and I cursed both him and Isidor in the back of my mind.

Hero paused. "Last time he had been run through with a poisoned sword, and so the cut wouldn't heal at all; just kept reopening. I... don't think it's the same with bones and he hasn't been hit by too much poison, judging by that small cut." Again, he paused. "Help me sit him up. Carefully."

Elwe kneeled on the bed beside me and, with one hand at the base of the back of my neck, and the other on the furthest shoulder from him, eased me up, with the help of Hero, who supported my lower back. I slumped against Hero, hissing in extreme discomfort and biting back the cacophony of whimpers that threatened to escape from my throat. Elwe's hands lingered on my shoulders, reassuring and supporting.

Hero pressed the rim of the bottle to my lips and I opened my mouth, letting the liquid flow over my tongue and down my throat, coughing at the slightly acidic taste, which sparked fierce pain in my chest; however the pain was quickly numbed by the healing qualities of the medicine. Hero coaxed me to drink the rest, and I found the pain diluting to a mere dull throb – like I had been badly winded; the cut on my cheek stung twofold as it reopened, due to the poison.

My hold on Hero tightened and I sighed, my body slumping further against him, this time in exhaustion.

"Okay?" he asked.

When I nodded, Elwe pulled his hands away and stood, watching wordlessly as Hero laid me back down.

I looked over at my new brother. "You will catch your death is you stay in such a sodden state," I told him quietly; now that the pain had gone, I had found my breath.

"I do not have anything else," he replied, looking down at his dripping form and idly picking at the near-see through tabard. "I did not exactly have it planned to go for a night-time swim in your castle moat, to be honest."

Hero looked him up and down, studying him. "You seem to be Sheik's size. A little smaller than him, but..." He glanced at me, silently asking if he could lend some of my clothes to Elwe.

"If lending him clothes means that another Sheikah won't die, then go." A bitter tone crept into my voice without me intentionally meaning for it to.

"Sheik..." Hero leant down and kissed me, softly. "Please don't say things like that."

I nodded silently.

"I did not know that the Hyrulean tribes had been wiped out," Elwe murmured faintly. "The desert tribes don't know, either... I'm sorry for your loss."

"You're a Sheikah. You've lost too," Hero said with a frown.

"I did not know them. I have not lost anything."

"They were good warriors... good people," I whispered. "Even those _I_ didn't know – the ones before me." I sighed. "My mother would be so happy to know that our people still live. If only you had come sooner..."

"I was looking over Karnak, the northern village of the desert tribe. But it was capture, so I fled and-"

"Why do you refer to your tribe in such a detached manner?" I asked. "Are you of a different colony?"

Elwe shook his head. "I have no tribe. I am not a Sheikah. I'm a curse to myself and to those around me."

"You sound like you've said that many times before," Hero commented.

"I have. It's what I am now. The elders made me swear it during my trial."

"Trial?" I echoed.

"I was exiled."

I sat up quickly, regretting it instantly as my winded chest protested against such a fast and dramatic action. As I blinked away black spots from my vision and waited for the light headedness to disappear, I repeated, "Exiled?"

"I am a curse."

"How? Why?" I demanded angrily, leaning against Hero for slight support.

"A year after my birth, there were plagues and droughts and livestock dropped dead and..." He sighed. "I am the lastborn. I am the end of my people."

I scowled deeply. "How old are you?"

Surprised, he answered hesitantly, "I have seen fifteen season cycles."

"You are not the lastborn," I told him with a small smile. "Imp, the boy who lies in that grave outside, was the lastborn – born probably around the time these... this curse occurred."

"But... I... he wasn't born in..." He scowled deeper. "They told me I was to blame. I was the second coming."

"The...?"

"Rebirth of our great hero... they told me I look just like him, even as a child. There was a prophecy, just after his death that, when he next appears, our people will disappear. So... not only was I forsaken but... all those of Hyrule too."

"Elwe, you are no curse. No one is a curse. It... was most likely Senka punishing them for turning their backs on our ancestors."

"Who?"

I sighed. "Lady Senka – the forgotten sister to the Three, who created our people. She was housed in Imp, when he was six."

"They have no god."

"No wonder they have problems," Hero muttered.

"Hush..." I told him. I looked back at Elwe as I lay back down. "You are no curse. You are not the cause for the waning of our people. You are still a Sheikah, and you are my new brother."

"Curse you, you Sheikah bastard, you!" came a shout from down the stairs.

Pure surprise flitted across Elwe's face. "Oh my..." he mumbled.

"She doesn't mean you," Hero said, with a wince at me. "Eh... she's after Sheik."

"But... why?" my new brother asked. "He was hurt – a victim."

"Yeah, but... he worried us. And Tsukiko doesn't like to be worried."

"Damn straight I don't like to be worried." And there was Tsukiko, standing in the doorway, scowling at me in particular, with the waters of the castle moat still dripping off her form. "You are such a tosspot, Sheik. Not only was I goddamn worried about you, but I nearly got killed going through that pisstake of a castle, I nearly froze to death in that wank-stain of a moat and then – oooh, the icing on the cake! – I had to stick my face in the armpit of a Zora, just to get out of the line of fire without drowning! And it's all because of you."

"...You had to what with a Zora?" Hero repeated.

"I dunno why, but it meant I could breathe."

"It wasn't actually the armpit," Elwe corrected. "It was the pectoral fins that..." he trailed off, having spotted the look that Tsukiko was giving him.

"Plus," she continued, crossing her arms across her chest. "I swear, if I catch any semblance of a cold, I'm going to hang you from the highest spire of Hyrule Castle by your ballbags."

There was silence, shortly followed by a sniffle.

"Tsukiko, are you... crying?"

"No..." came the nasal whine. "Piss off."

"Tsukiko," I murmured with a sigh, holding out an arm. "I'm sorry."

She was on me in a flash, hugging me tightly and sniffling into my shoulder. I grimaced at the damp and cold, but returned the embrace, smiling gently at the eye roll that Hero sent me.

"You're wet," I half-heartedly complained.

"Only for you, baby," she replied tiredly, her voice muffled.

I sighed.

"Right," Hero said, looking at Elwe. "Clothes for you. Tsukiko, what about you?"

She mumbled something, which sounded suspiciously like "Vanna".

"You can't wear Vanna, Tsukiko," Hero chided.

"You wanna bet?" she countered, raising her head and grinning lewdly. "I meant that Vanna has some clothes I can wear."

"...Then... why don't you-?"

"Can't. Hugging Sheik."

"You're making him cold."

As soon as Hero said that, her gaze shot to me. "Am I? Sorry, Sheik."

"Not so much, Tsukiko," I replied softly. "You're just a little... chilly and damp."

"Eh, fuck, why didn'ya say so? Sorry, Sheeeeik." She stood from the bed. "I'll go grab Vanna- eh, I mean, Van's clothes, and come back. You better be hug-ready when I get back, sir." Before turning to leave, she glanced up at Elwe. "Oi, boy – get naked, come on!" she snickered, bounding off down the stairs.

The expression on Elwe's face was a mix of pure horror and absolute shock, culminating in the decision that Elwe had no idea how to react to Tsukiko and her rather perverse nature. He just stood there, mind clearly buzzing over possible responses and outcomes but not coming to one. Meeting my eye by chance, he cleared his throat.

"Don't mind her," I murmured, tugging the blanket a little higher, idly watching Hero grab a few things from the wardrobe. "She's... an extrovert."

He coughed. "You can surely say that." He took the bundle of clothing from Hero with a nod. "Thank you."

"There's a room next door you can use," Hero told him. As soon as Elwe left, he looked back at me. "Clothes for you, now."

"Huh..."

"What?"

"...I would have thought you would prefer me naked," I replied. I couldn't quell the smirk that lifted my lips, and so buried one side of my face in the pillow.

"You know I do," he groaned, resting his hands on the railing at the bottom of the bed. "The day I stop enjoying your naked state is a day that I should be pronounced insane. But I don't want you catching a cold or something."

"You can keep me warm."

He paused for a moment, before groaning again. "You've twisted my arm."

"Didn't take much twisting," I commented, smiling as he rounded the bedside, pulling his shirt over his head.

"No, it didn't," he agreed. "But still..." Sighing, he slipped between the covers beside me and rested his head gently on my chest, his arms wrapped around my middle. "That okay?"

"Mm..."

Before, the chill had made my chest better, but that had been when my ribs were completely shattered. But now, with them mostly healed and probably only badly bruised, the heat streaming from Hero was a welcomed sensation. It relaxed all my tense muscles – ones which I hadn't even realised were taut. I sighed, skimming my fingers across his back and shoulder, and up through his hair, earning an answering sigh in return for my actions.

Movement caught my half-closed eyes, and I looked over to see Elwe, who had paused just outside the doorway, garbed in an old tunic of mine and some slacks. His eyes wandered across Hero and then me, red clouded with curiosity, but nonetheless, he simply nodded in understanding, turning to walk down the stairs when-

"Sheiky!"

My little Raisa darted between Elwe's legs and launched herself at the bed. She bounced high, giggling, before lying down beside me, snuggling close to my side and against Hero, who wrapped an arm around her in turn, grinning widely at her.

"Missed you!" she sang.

"I missed you too, Raisa," I murmured. "But right now, is sleep-time."

"Sleep-time? But that's _boring_!"

"Raisa," Hero chided, softly, stroking her hair. "Sheik's been through a lot today. He needs some rest."

"As does Hero. I've caused him a lot of stress."

"I know. You made him say lots of bad words. Almost as many as Tsuki... well, no... no one's as naughty as Tsuki."

"No... I doubt anyone is."

"Well, I already had my nap, so I's gonna leave you two and go play with Elw_ee_," Raisa giggled, bounding out the room again and wrapping herself around my new brother's leg. "I love _you_! Sleep-sleep-sleep!"

"Don't torment Elwe too much," Hero told her.

"I won't!"

I watched with a smile as Raisa dragged a bewildered Elwe down the steps, the front door snapping shut a little time after. Hero raised himself from my chest and stared down at me, propped up on his elbow; he reached out and stroked my hair tenderly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. At my confused look, he explained, "Your eyes are really sad."

"Are they?" I murmured, closing them. "I'm glad – I really am – to find out that my people still live, but..."

"...But...?"

"I would trade all knowledge of them – all contact with them... to have Imp back."

"Even Elwe?"

Tears of shame filled my eyes and trickled from under my closed lids. "Even Elwe..."

* * *

Demi: Ooooh my~!

Btw, "Elwe" is pronounced "El-way" and go see him in Patches' gallery. To get there, go to my dA account, and she's in my journal (the second icon)

RANT

Hey, didn't i have a rant some time ago about this? About the whole... "yes I know Sheik is Zelda in canon blah blah blah"... well, go see a certain anonymous review before you read this, because you will laugh your monkey socks off, before growing increasingly angry - as I did.

"_There's one small problem with this story, that I think you may have missed._

You see, near the end of Ocarina of Time, it's revealed that Sheik, is actually Zelda, a woman. It happens during a fairly short cutscene, so it's understandable that you may have missed it. So I assume that you'll want to delete this story, and rewrite it, with Zelda and Sheik as the same character. With no penis."

Okay... my replies to this – and pardon any... violence :3

_Number one: _Hmmm... story of nearing-100 chapters and over 1000 reviews... oh hellz yeah, I wanna delete this!

_Number two: _I've played OOT countless times, and every cutscene is something you cannot miss. You're glued to them – they're that good. Therefore, I must know of this revealing cutscene... well-fucking-duh

_Number three: _You're a cowardly wank case, and I hope you die

_Number four: _Sheik has a wonderful penis

I _wish_ they'd left some form of email or something...I kinda feel disappointed in them, but I do feel very enraged how they said "So I assume that you'll want to delete this story" ... **_ASSUME_**... hmm... you assume nothing, you crank-whore. I assume that your face resembles a regurgitated pig, but I don't blab about it.

Seriously, I hate these F!Sheik preachers. Jesus... guys, you have your F!Sheik, we have our M!Sheik, and let's get on with our goddamn lives! Does it freaking matter? IT'S A **_GAAAAAAME!! _**We're not discussing whether Bill Kaulitz has a fully working uterus or ballbags, or how the fuck Lady Gaga manages to hide her donkey dick – it's fiction, and **_FAN_** fiction at that.

I've been having a rough time in life at the moment to begin with, and to have some idiotic, pathetic excuse of a wankstain basically tell me that I should delete my story – one that I have taken over two goddamn years to write – just because they're probably a homophobic asstard (a citizen of the nation of Fuck Up) who cannot comprehend the complexity of _fan_**fiction**, and who has no life, is something that really tips me over the edge – so much so, I could actually punch someone.

All this, I am _purely_ **assuming**.

So, just a warning, to anyone out there who is planning to get on my wick. **Don't**. Just fucking don't. Have a good life, leave me alone, and stop preaching. Leave that to Jesus-huggers and extremists. You'll only get _hurt_.


	95. 94: Worries Surface

Chapter no. : 94  
_Chapter title: _Worries Surface  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed:_ **Unbeta'ed** as I'm off on holiday tomorrow and have no more time left  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 1093  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 205,023  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**I love you guys! **I really do...  
_Notes_: Well, bitches, I'm off for a week of well-earned relaxation on a Greek Island by the name of Crete, to brown myself and forget every single worry, such as fucking-annoying-now-exboyfriend, car accidents, bitching friends, stupid F!Sheik preachers - the lot. But I thought I'd update before I went, so I wouldn't leave you guys hanging. I did send it off for beta-ing, but I haven't got it back yet, so I'm posting it now - excuse any mistakes, okay? Seriously. I'll probably re-update it with the beta-ed version after hols. Ahhh... well, enjoy  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**I've got everything I need except a man. And I'm not one of those women who thinks a man is the answer to everything, but I'm tired of being alone.**

* * *

I had almost expected that as soon as news of my return to health had filtered into the village, I would receive visitors. Not to say that people would be clamouring to see me, but I expected Narboora or Yunara at least... Raisa? Kamau? Anyone except Hero, Elwe and Tsukiko...

But no one came.

I questioned Hero about it. He had hesitantly replied that I had worried people – they were naturally distant for a little while, but they meant no real harm. Not only that, but most felt that I still needed time to... recuperate from my injuries. Granted, I still felt pain, because I still had the Xiomari poison running through my veins, stopping my back and ribs – _and_ the cut on my cheek – from healing completely, but that... that didn't stop people from seeing me...

And so I stayed in my room, spending most of my time resting my back and spending precious moments with Hero; we both knew that our time together from then on would be full of strife and our moments few, and so part of me _was _glad that people did not interrupt us. He paid so much attention to me, though not the... condescending sort of way that I often accused him of. He stayed with me, eating meals next to me, never leaving my side for longer than necessary. Only very occasionally did we talk about our quest or Ganon or anything _strenuous_ – it was just me and him, _us._

I did wonder how long it would last. Surely, we couldn't stay inside, locked away forever. Ganon wasn't a patient man by any standards (and Isidor less so) and he would come looking for Hero, endangering everyone in his path. Not only that, but Isidor would have informed him of our searches for the stones, and Ganon – through repeats of history – would know we were searching for the Sages... Ilia and Raisa... and anyone else – what of those in Kakariko Village? Granted, the Gorons were protecting them, but the Xiomaran had those bombs that we had encountered at the start of our quest...

Eventually, I'd had enough. It wasn't until a couple of days after we had arrived back in the village when I confronted Hero, demanding to know the truth. Things didn't add up. Whenever Tsukiko and Elwe talked to me, they were hesitant and somewhat distant whenever I asked about events going on outside. And surely anger over being worried couldn't last this long...

"I don't want to hurt you," Hero whispered, hanging his head.

I rested my hand on his shoulder, shifting closer to him on the bed. "_You_ won't hurt me. If you hide the truth from me... then yes, you'll hurt me, but..." I sighed.

"They-" His voice cracked, uneven, and so he cleared his throat. "They don't believe you."

"Believe me?"

"...About Ganon. They... the Gerudo mostly think... I'm sorry, Sheik."

I tenderly kissed the corner of his mouth.

"They think you're... broken. Gone insane from the stress of all this and through the grief of losing your family and... through your anger and hatred of Isidor," he mumbled, embracing me. "They believe that... you hallucinated Ganon – that Zelda is _actually_ corrupt and..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say. "They've told everyone in Kakariko Village that you've broken down mentally, and it took me all I had to convince them that hope isn't lost."

"But not that I'm sane?"

"I tried... I think that it's a case of seeing is believing. They know that I killed Ganon before, so they can't understand him being back so quickly and so strong," he replied. "Gods, I'm so sorry, Sheik."

Again, I kissed him, this time fully on the lips "It's not your doing, Hero. I- Yes, I'm hurt – hurt beyond belief that my sisters wouldn't believe me on such an important matter, but we'll just have to prove them wrong before anything disastrous occurs."

Hero nodded. "I should have told you sooner."

"Yes, you should have. But what's done is done... besides, we won't be dealing with the Gerudo for some time."

"Huh?"

"Hero," I said slowly. "We have to get the stones now more than ever, and reunite them with the sages, as soon as possible, before Ganon does anything. We still have the stones of Spirit, Water and Wind to obtain – and the rest of the Ruby shard! Only the gods know where they are! And if the Gerudo deem me insane, we're losing allies. We've already lost I-Imp and I doubt Lyall will fight now, as he wanes and-"

"Kamau."

I froze. "What about Kamau?"

"Ah... I... Tsukiko didn't tell you?"

"What now?"

He sighed. "Kamau's ill. Very ill. It's... not looking good. The Gerudo medic said it was because he stayed by Imp's grave with Lyall for too long, not eating or drinking enough, but she's not certain; but it's not good."

"Gods... just what Lyall needs..." I rubbed my eyes.

"Come on," Hero murmured, standing from the bed and moving over to the door. "Let's go get some food and grab Tsukiko and Elwe-"

"I'm not going."

Hero turned back to me. "What? But..."

"They think I'm insane," I snapped, my lip curled with loathing. "I'm not going to eat with people who don't believe that the end of time in nigh, even when their ally of supposedly-esteemed wisdom tells them so. They think that my brain has rotted through grief and exhaustion, and if they believe _that_, well... I might as well make it true."

"Sheik..." He moved back over to me and cupped my jaw. "They'll come round to it. I did."

"Yes, but I'm not bonded with everyone else, am I?"

"Even if we weren't bonded, I _would_ believe you," he murmured, kissing my forehead, before lifting his shirt to show the pale, ribbed scarring on his side. "Remember? I wanted that to scar, so that I would always remember to trust you, no matter what."

"And what if I _was_ insane, Hero? Huh? What would you do if evidence was stacked against me, but I still preached about the comings of darkness like a raving lunatic?"

He wrapped his arms loosely around my middle. "I would walk to the ends of the earth with you, no matter what."

"Even if you were stripped of your title of Great Hero and disowned by your people again?"

"I don't care about titles, Sheik!" His blue eyes trembled as he stared at me with desperation. "Titles don't mean anything! Xiomaran are supposed to hate the Sheikah, but we have at least one warlord and his army as our allies! _And_ there's Lyall – the Xiomaran who _loves_ Imp, a Sheikah. You, as a Sheikah, are supposed to be mysterious and detached, but I know that you love me, to the centre of your core, and _can_ be a little... flirtatious. Me as the Great Hero... I'm supposed to be a pious, courageous man who doesn't blink twice at evil, but whenever I'm faced with danger, I still get that bubble of fear deep in my gut. I swear sometimes – hardly virtuous – and I'm in a relationship with another male, who I sometimes think about indecently. I'm not what my title says I should be... so I don't care about it. All I care about is _you_, Sheik. Always and no matter what. You could be a raving lunatic, and I'd still follow you. You could decide that up is down, and left is right, and I'd still follow you. You could start dressing like a _woman_, and I'd still follow you and love you."

"I would never do that..."

He flinched. "What?"

"Dress like a woman."

"Oh..." he breathed, his whole body relaxing. He chuckled. "Thank the gods..."

"But, Hero..."

He waited, patiently and expectantly.

"You are such a lovesick puppy," I mumbled, smiling slightly. "Thank you. I... I would do the same, if our places switched. And-"

A knock at the door cut me off. Both Hero and I stared at the worn wood for a heart beat or two. Who would be at my door? No one ventured into this house now, especially not up to my room. Everyone avoided me like a plague-victim now, and I hadn't heard much from Elwe, the new Sheikah male; I desperately wanted to speak to him again, find out everything I could about this Desert Tribe...

Hero turned his head back to me and tenderly kissed the hinge of my jaw, causing me jerk out of my reverie. He smiled gently, and I couldn't help but return the affection, accepting the tender kiss he gave me.

"I'll be right back," he murmured.

I nodded and watched him walk to the door. He pulled it ajar, and spoke in soft tones to the person on the other side, his voice too soft to hear properly. Then, he accepted something – which turned out to be a bowl of soup and some bread – and turned back to me.

"Here's your dinner."

I paused.

"I'll be back in a little while, okay?" He placed the food on the table beside the bed, before leaving the room.

I was left in silence. I sighed, my whole body slumping. Climbing onto the bed, I rolled onto my side, clutching the pillow tightly and sighing again, the food forgotten behind me. The moment Hero had left my room, I had lost my appetite; it departed with him, I suppose. I felt selfish, wanting him to eat with me and not with the others, but I knew that... he needed to give them hope that... we were all going to get through everything and bring peace to Hyrule and all the lands... that they were safe from a supposed fool...

"You're no fool..." a silky, near-forgotten voice whispered in my ear.

"Raka," I murmured, closing my eyes as he began to stroke my hair.

His breath was warm as it ghosted over my skin. "You've done so much, and received so little. But then again, you never listened to me or your Hero when we told you to relax and calm your soul."

"Which is what I'm doing now. If they think me incapable of forming a stable, _sensible _sentence, and deem me a warbling idiot who should be locked in a room, well I guess I'll stay in this room until they change their minds. Or... until needs be... there are matters to be dealt with – perhaps I will be the first dubbed-lunatic to help save Hyrule."

Raka chuckled, and wrapped his arms around me, shifting up behind me. His body was cool, like a summer night's breeze, but reassuring; it grounded me and calmed me, if only a little, and I sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night, closing my eyes slowly.

"Where have you been, Raka?" I asked softly.

"With Midna."

"Midna?"

"Mm hm... feisty little thing, she is." He, too, sighed, and I thought I heard a sad twinge to it. "Not as feisty as little Imp, but..." He paused, clearing his throat. "Yes. It seems that our little rebellion was split."

"How so?" I questioned.

"I would rather have my guts picked out by a ravenous bird for a thousand years than go back to Ganon... but, of course, our little _council_ was made up of such creatures as Ganon's surrogate whores-of-mothers. I left as soon as I found out about him and his controlling of Zelda, and found myself in Midna's castle."

"Alone?"

"Those who crossed over are afraid of what Midna will do to them." He paused. "Why, were you worried about me, little Sheik?"

"Of course I was," I murmured. "If you were gone, who would there be to insert little indecent comments every now and again without anyone else knowing?"

"True..." There was definitely a grin in his voice. "I got blasted about a bit, but she came 'round to the idea of me helping her. I know of all the rebellion's plans, so I'm a definitive aid. Plus, I can hop between realms and relay messages. She misses you, Sheik."

"Not Hero."

"Eh... just a little."

I sighed, sitting up.

"Where are you going?" Raka asked.

"I need to go see Kamau."

"You could catch his illness."

"So be it," I replied shortly. "I won't let him lie there, feeling forgotten."

"And facing all those who have tossed you aside?"

"I don't care about them right now."

"Fair enough," Raka commented, as he stretched out on the bed contently. "I'll just wait here."

"You do that."

"Thanks."

I ignored the grin I _knew _he was sending in my direction and pulled on the only pair of boots I owned; I walked over to the door, movements not as _graceful_ as they once were, with my back incredibly sore. Just before I stepped outside of my room – the first time in some time – i turned back to Raka.

"Don't make a mess," I warned him.

He grinned. "I'll try not to!"

Scowling at his mischief-laden tone, I asked, "What is it, Raka?"

"Sheik... Sheik-Sheik-Sheik..." He shook his head, as if disappointed in my lack of astuteness. "You expect _me_ to lie in your bed... and _not_ have a wank?"

I slammed the door shut behind me, still able to hear his cackles through the ancient oak; they even echoed through my mind as I stepped out the front door, and into the cold outside. It wasn't the physical temperature that made it cold; the breeze was cool, granted, due to the fact that Dawn was readying herself for the climb up into the sky, to ready the throne for her brother. The coldness came, in fact, from everyone else. Silence suddenly fell on the entire village, like rainfall in a raging storm, and everyone looked at me, their daily chores stopped. The stares weren't hateful, I don't mean that; it was just the atmosphere dropped substantially, as the people staring at me knew not what to do.

I was, after all, a pessimistic, raving lunatic. Who knew what I would do if the wrong move was made?

I spotted Hero nearby. He was stood next to Narboora, and looked as though he had been in deep conversation with her. Regardless, I began to walk towards the old Cafe, which had been converted by the Gerudo into a room, which had once housed Lyall, Kamau and... Imp... but now only held sanctuary for a very ill Hawk; Lyall sat, near-forgotten, in a strange coma by Imp's grave.

"Sheik? What...?" Hero asked, as he ran up to me.

"I'm going to see Kamau," I answered, crisply. Stopping suddenly, I continued, "Is that such a crime?"

"No," he replied. "Just wondered where you were going. I thought you said you were going to play the lunatic and not come out of your room."

"Well, scripts change over time. I know I have contradicted myself – telling us that we should continue with the quest and ignore everyone's views on matters including my mental health, before telling you that I will play by their cards and deem myself a wreck – which may just hint that I am indeed losing my mind and should be locked away forever more."

"Why is it," Hero asked, as we began to walk again, "that the angrier you get, the more... complicated your language gets?"

"It doesn't. It's just when you notice I get angry, you actually listen to the words coming out of my mouth."

"Ouch... well aren't you the Crown Prince of Sarcasm today?"

"Insanity destroys reason, not wit."

'_You don't know insanity,_' Raka purred in the back of my mind.

'I'm getting pretty close to befriending it, though.'

'_Per-nngh... perhaps..._'

I froze, hand resting on the solid oak of the door to Kamau's room. 'You're not...!'

"Sheik? What's wrong?"

I returned back to Hyrule. "Nothing... it's just Raka..."

"Raka..." He paused, searching for the identity in his memory. "That... guy from the temple?" His face darkened.

"Calm, Hero, he's doing no harm... just... don't go into our room for a little while..."

* * *

Kamau was a state. I'm not being harsh, I am merely stating reality.

He was on the larger of the two beds – the one intended for Lyall and Imp – with a Gerudo beside him, obviously the medic. His skin, which was usually dark and tanned, was now deathly pale, a sheen of cold sweat covering his skin. He looked like he was constantly struggling for breath, eyes locked tight in apparent pain.

As I closed the door, attention was brought to us. The medic's eyes shot up to us. I recognised her almost immediately; she was _the_ medic, the teacher in the Gerudo fortress. On more than one occasion, during my childhood particularly, she had been the one to tend to my wounds whilst lecturing me on safety. Of course, now, after years had passed, her hair had greyed and her amber eyes were lighter in hue, but they were still bright with life.

Kamau, also, looked at me. I say _'looked'_, but... his eyes were glazed and they narrowed as he tried to get them into focus and determine who we were.

"Come now," she murmured, dabbing the Hawk's forehead. "Don't strain yourself." The cloth dipped down, closing his eyes for him. "Stay calm – it's just Sheik and Link."

"Sheik..." Kamau mumbled in a raspy voice. It was a summoning, clear as day.

I walked towards the bed and watched with sad eyes as Kamau struggled to raise a hand. I took it, perching on the edge of the bed, holding his hand firmly when I noticed how it shook and trembled. Hero, meanwhile, sat on the chair beside the bed, eyes dark with worry.

"Sheik..." he whispered again. "L... Look after Lyall for me."

"Kamau, you're going to get better," I told him softly.

He shook his head stubbornly. "No... I'm dying – I can feel it... I _know_ it. I _know_ I'm dying. So y-you've got to look after him – make sure he d-doesn't waste away..."

I sighed, sadly. "I'll look after him," I promised.

"Thank you..." His voice shook terribly. "It... hurts him being s-so far away from... from... I-Imp, but Lyall can h-help you."

"Wait..." I turned to Hero. "Where's Almos?"

"In Kakariko... why?"

"Emma."

Realisation dawned on him. "Should I go get her?"

"It might help Lyall," I nodded, watching him stand. "Stay safe, though."

"I will."

"Who...?" I looked back at Kamau, half-hearing the door close behind Hero. "Who is... Emma?"

"Lyall, back in Xiomar, had a family," I explained softly. "Emma was his wife. She was killed after he was captured and... she's stayed around, waiting for him and her daughter."

"Will Emma make him happy?"

"I hope so."

Kamau smiled tiredly. "Good... good..." He seemed to settle down. "I miss him."

"I miss him too, Kamau," I whispered in reply; I knew he was talking about Imp. "He loved you. I know he never said it, but he loved you. Still does, I think." I watched as tears pooled in his eyes. "The day before he... the day before, he had decided that... the next time he saw you, he was going to kiss you, gods be damned. And Lyall loves both of you enough to let you be together if you... did."

"Thank you. Thank you for... for telling me that, Sheik. Thank you..."

A distant smile spread his lips, his eyes sliding shut. I reached out, smoothing his brow and peeling sweaty white locks away from his cold skin, squeezing his hand reassuringly. I didn't want Kamau to go. I knew he was suffering – not just from whatever was causing this fever, but from his grief over Imp and Lyall – and letting him go would be the most merciful thing to do, but... I couldn't. I didn't want to at all. So much death... so much...

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he took a gasping breath. "No...!"

"Kamau, calm down!" the Gerudo medic soothed, dabbing his brow again. "Don't panic, young one."

"No... I... I don't want t-to go yet...! I need... I need Lyall!"

I stood quickly. "Calm down, Kamau – I'll go get him."

As I walked out the room, I couldn't get rid of the sight of his pleading amber orbs out of my head. Ignoring all the looks I received from the passing Gerudo, I rushed towards the gravesite, skidding to a halt beside Lyall; I gripped the shoulder of his tunic and tugged.

"Lyall, Kamau needs you."

There was no reply.

"Lyall!" I yelled, resisting the urge to kick him. "Lyall, snap out of it – Kamau needs you now!"

"He'll just leave me..."

I froze. "Lyall... he's going to leave regardless of whether you go to him or not."

"Then why go see him?"

"_Lyall_! Don't you _dare_! You get in that house right now, _Comnall_. He needs you right now." I received no reply again, and so I dropped to my knees beside him. "Lyall... he's in there, scared and alone! He doesn't want to die, but he wants you there, to say goodbye – the least you could do is be there for him, instead of wallowing in pity." I paused, before delivering the final blow. "It's what Imp would want."

I felt him tense immediately, but other than that, he made no other movement. I growled and (truthfully) was about to strike him around the head when the air suddenly turned cold – and not the _traditional_ type of cold temperature. I had experienced this type of cold only twice before: the first, was back when our quest began, on Death Mountain, when I received a sword through the middle and was a hair's breadth from death... the second, was in the Ahti Temple, when faced with the altars of Life and Death...

Turning quickly, I caught sight of the ending swish of a black cloak as it sank into the wooden wall of Kamau's house. My blood froze. Acting upon reflex, I abandoned Lyall and sprinted back to the wooden room, bursting through the door and stopped through pure shock. There, leaning over the bedside, was Death, hand outstretched, reaching for the trembling chest. The medic sat trembling in the corner of the room.

"No!" I yelled. I shouldn't have – no one can stop death...

But, nonetheless, he paused, turning. "Why should I?" he rasped. "He is meant to die."

"I... you can't take him too..."

"I have to. It is his... well, it is his destiny, shall we say." He turned back to Kamau, who was shaking with combined pain and fear. "Death makes life more meaningful for those left behind."

Time seemed to stand still. Death slowly reached for Kamau, the skeletal hand steady and clawed. I held my breath, looking away – and finding myself staring into deep blue eyes, darkened with anger and dangerously feral. Lyall.

"You lay one finger on his body, and I swear to the gods most high you will regret it."

* * *

Demi: Did Lyall snap out of it? I bloody hope so, the berk...

(Did anyone catch that little... hint in there? Sheik would never dress like a woman. YEAH. He HAS a penis, so he wears PENIS-CLOTHES... or male clothing, as many people would call it...  
-cough- yeah... I've decided to adopt Angl's theory that Zelda is a man haha - go see the review, if you wanna know more. But seriously, let's get back at these F!Sheik preachers. M!Zelda all the way XDDD)


	96. 95: Don't Leave Me

Chapter no. : 95  
_Chapter title: _Never Leave Me  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed: _**Betahed by M'Lady **and **Patched Up**  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 1130 (**HOLY SHITE!**)  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 208,576  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**I love you guys! **I really do...  
_Notes_: Well, a time of ups and downs. My skin wasn't ready for Crete-sun, so I burnt, even with factor 50. As in, burnt-blistered. Yeah, my skin is mega-sensitive. Not albino-like, but going from vampire-pale to... yeah. No. But it peeled away into a lovely sun-kissed tan, so I'm happy. And my skin is really soft now XD and-and-and, I'm finally going to London Expo in October. If anyone else is going, tell me now!  
...You'll like this chapter D  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**No one ever truly dies. If you can remember them, they still live - in you.**

* * *

In the darkness outside, I hadn't seen Lyall's state, but now... the stubble which usually dusted his jaw had grown into a sharp beard, and the bags under his eyes were as dark as his aura; in short, he looked as dangerous as he was in his wolf form, with his eyes blazing with icy fire.

"You lay one finger on his body, and I swear to the gods most high you will regret it."

Death did indeed stop for a moment. "Ah, werewolf. I can smell your sweet, life-soaked soul from here..."

Lyall merely growled.

"Why should I stop, lycanthrope? Surely..." Death chuckled. "Oh... I see... he hasn't told you, has he?"

"Told me what?"

There was silence.

"Told me what?!" Lyall roared, making everyone (bar Death) flinch.

"He is a sacrifice," Death replied slowly and quietly. "He is trading his soul."

"Trading his... soul? For what?"

"Imp..." Kamau's answer was so quiet, it was barely heard.

"He signed an agreement," Death added, producing a scroll from the sleeve of his robes and unfurling it. "There..." He pointed to a red scribble, that had run somewhat. "He signed it in his own blood – he shall perish, and the young boy Masuyo shall be reborn."

"Kamau..." Lyall whispered, voice full of utter sadness. "I..."

"Don't say anything, Lyall... we both love him... we both love you – and _I_ want you both to be... h-happy. He's a s... sage as well. Hyrule and all the lands need him..." Kamau smiled faintly. "I do this out of love. Please... accept it."

"I..." Lyall's eyes unfocused, staring at the floor as he visibly struggled for some kind of answer. "I cannay..."

"You can, Lyall..." Kamau mumbled. "You love him more than me, I know you do. I'm... nothing compared to him."

Blue eyes flashed. "You are something. Shut the fuck up. Did you even think to how I would feel about... about _this_?"

"It's why he's doing it," Death replied dryly.

"_You_, shuttit." The werewolf turned back to the Hawk. "I've faced so much death in my life, I... do nay think I can face one more... e-even if it brought m'wee Cub back..."

"You have no choice in the matter," the cloaked one rasped; the grin was evident in his voice. "He signed – the contract is irreversible, particularly since it is in his own blood. Now if you wouldn't mind, I _do_ have a realm to watch over. The dead can be so... _lively_ some times."

A harsh snarl tore itself from Lyall's throat. "Honour the dead, you bastard!"

"They are my own. I say what I want."

"Not when you've taken so many from me!"

"Your own doing, even you admit, Lycanthrope. It was through your own actions that your wife and son were taken from you."

"And what of my daughter?!"

"Oh heavens, Wolfman. Don't you know anything? She's still in Xiomar. I haven't even _breathed_ her soul, let alone seen it."

There was a heavy silence. I kept my gaze set on Lyall, who had gone very still and quiet; I could barely detect his breathing, his broad shoulders incredibly stiff, unmoving. His... daughter was still alive? But if what Emma had told Lyall was correct, then his daughter, only a mere baby, had been left in their home, hidden from the army that had taken and slaughtered the wives and children of the rebellion. She would have died quickly of dehydration and starvation... Not to mention the five-hundred and more years that had passed...

"Now, if you don't mind..."

Death moved closer to Kamau and reached for him. Again, Lyall snarled, and leapt onto the bed, shielding the Hawk's body. Death chuckled, shaking his head. His hand continued on its path and simply passed through Lyall's side; the werewolf flinched, and there was a gasp from Kamau as Death obviously hit target, his hand plunging into the Raunen's chest.

"Stop..." I heard Lyall... whimper. He _whimpered_. He... "Don't..."

Kamau shakily grabbed Lyall and brought his head up, lips trembling with a shaky breath as he brushed them over the elder's, tears leaking out of his eyes. I turned away. I had to. I couldn't watch it at all – I couldn't watch Kamau pass on, like so many people I've loved and lost before. I wish that Hero was beside me – I wish I hadn't sent him to Kakariko Village to find Emma. I wanted him with me, his arms around me, chasing away the iciness of Death...

I then heard a final, muffled, whimpering gasp, and then... silence. Turning hesitantly, I saw that Death had withdrawn, his hand clenched around a strange, misty orb of white. Raising his other hand, the cloak sleeve fell away to his elbow to reveal a... human hand, clutching something within fleshy fingers. Slowly, he uncurled his palm, and I caught sight of a purplish rock before it vanished in a dark haze.

"Werewolf," Death murmured. He received no reply. "He made his choice. He did an honourable sacrifice and I _will_ honour his soul. If he wishes to see you again, I will allow his soul to pass over for a little while... but be careful, or you will lose two souls this night." This made Lyall turn and glare through tears at the cloaked being. "Well, you know as well as anyone that there is only so much air in a six-foot-under-coffin."

Imp.

Lyall disappeared in a blur. The door banged open, and fell to the ground, ripped cleanly off its hinges. I ran out, also, pausing in the now-open doorway, watching as Lyall collapsed to his knees on Imp's grave; I was torn between going to him, or staying with Kamau's body... I was no hope with Lyall, I managed to reason with myself and I couldn't allow anyone near Kamau...

Others, however, moved closer to the werewolf. Gasps of horror filled the night air as he began to dig, dirt and earth flying behind him as he shovelled with his hands like madman, intent on reaching Imp's coffin before... before anything happened to the boy. Lyall was quick, and already the hole was deep – he was nearing the coffin.

"What are you doing?!" I heard Narboora shriek.

"Quiet!" Tsukiko hissed back, grabbing her arm.

"He's desecrating a grave!"

"That 'e may be doing, but... trust 'im. And Sheik ain't doing shit – somethin's goin' on."

My sister's eyes darted to me. "Yes, but-!"

"But nothing. Shut it."

She was indeed hushed when a large piece of wood suddenly flew into the sky, falling to the ground so hard that it embedded in the ground, sticking up by one point and wobbling through the force of the throw. Everyone went completely silent as everything went still.

Then...

There was a sob. A muffled sob, but a sob nonetheless. Followed by another. And again. In fact, those singular sobs turned into strings of wails and cries, too high in pitch for Lyall. Hesitantly, Tsukiko inched forward, neck stretched to try and see into the grave before she was too close, in case she saw anything bad. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"Holy _shit!_" she shrieked, rushing forward and kneeling beside the grave. "Imp!"

People began to move forward, murmurings going around the village as people emerged from the tents and buildings, hurried whisperings taunting my ears. This couldn't be. It's not that I _didn't_ want it to happen – far from it! – but... we... Kamau had just _died_ and I... I couldn't get my head around how he had traded his own life for Imp to come back and how he hadn't told anyone, not even Lyall. And now, having nearly got over the grief of losing Imp, I lose another friend and Imp comes back to me and...

I didn't realise, but I had slumped against the doorframe, sliding down the wood to the floor. I was so lost in my thoughts, I hadn't realised that I had started breathing more rapidly and heavily, slowly falling into some semblance of a panic attack, my mind rushing through thoughts just as fast as the blood pumping through my veins. I didn't notice, either, how Elwe had approached me – slowly at first, but then obviously seeing me falling apart, quickened his steps, rushing over to me and kneeling down beside me.

"Sheik?" he asked, worriedly. That strange accent was a welcomed sound at that point. It was like a breath of reality, drifting across my mind and sweeping away that troubled mist. "What is...? Sheik?"

I shook my head, forcing myself to my feet, steadying myself on the door frame. Looking out over the unfolding scene, I watched as Lyall emerged from the grave, carrying... carrying Imp. The boy was sobbing harshly, cheeks pink and soaked with tears. Some Gerudo, obviously ones with medical training, rushed forward and reached out to take the boy, but Lyall snarled at them. He looked so feral, so wolf-like, his grip tight on his Cub – he wasn't letting him go. Imp's arms, in turn, were draped around Lyall's neck, his hands held out, covered in blood – I saw a number of large splinters sticking out of his bloodied skin and grimaced. He had tried to claw himself out of the coffin. He had obviously awoken to find himself trapped in that coffin, with no way out, trapped under the earth, alone, with no idea what was going on, facing death by suffocation and insanity of claustrophobia, again and-

"Can't..." I whispered, turning away and walking back into the building. I shouldn't have. There, on the bed, dull amber orbs seeming to stare deep into my eyes with an arm draped across the bed, pointing at me, was Kamau, his skin paling to a sickly tone, pale and... dead. "Oh gods..."

I rushed into the little yard out back, the cool air greeting me but not doing anything to calm me down. I ripped down the collar of my shirt, gulping down air, trying to calm myself, but failing – I felt sick to my stomach. I fell to my knees, next to the cliff wall and retched, spasms rolling their way along my spine and through my stomach. I felt a hand on my back; another scooped the loose locks of hair out the way.

"Calm," Elwe whispered. "I know it is hard, but you cannot work yourself up."

"I know," I mumbled back, wiping my lips with the back of my hand and grimacing at the taste of bile in my mouth. "I just..."

He guided me away from the ruined grass and helped me sit down, my back now against the wooden wall of the building.

"Stay there. I will come back."

And he was. I don't know what happened – perhaps I blacked out – but he was back instantly; I don't think I actually saw him leave, but in his hands were a cup of water and a rag. He handed me the cloth and a made a face again, now at the sight of my shaking hands. Wiping my mouth, I then accepted the water and washed my mouth out, spitting it to the side, before draining the rest to cool my throat.

"It is understandable – your reaction. I have suffered the same symptoms," he murmured, sitting next to me.

"Oh, so you've experienced a friend dying and then a brother you had only just accepted as dead and gone come back alive?" I snapped back, immediately regretting it. "I'm... sorry. I..."

"I understand," he repeated. "Grief is a strange emotion. But grief and relief at the same time...?" He shook his head. "It is horrible. So relentless. The mind is a complex thing, too. You are happy that your brother is alive again, but you cannot believe it yet, seeing as you have lost someone just seconds before."

Sighing shakily, I nodded and we descended into silence, with my new brother sat beside me, staring up at the stars with his shoulder just brushing mine. I looked up too and spotted three particularly bright stars.

"They say," Elwe suddenly said. "That those stars are actually other realms, new places. The elders in the village named them 'planets', to separate them from the realms of the gods – to makes sure people do not get confused. But their gateways only appear every few years, just like how the moon and the sun can be eclipsed. I always wonder... if there are new people in these realms, waiting to meet us."

"I don't want to meet new people," I replied quietly, closing my eyes. "The more people you know, the more hurt you get."

He nodded. "I used to think that too, but..."

"But...?"

"Someone made me think otherwise, I guess. I do not know. Nowadays, I do not tend to... dwell too much on why I think. I do not even dwell on thinking."

I couldn't stop the smile that tugged gently at my lips. "Hero tells me I think too much. And I do. Hence..." I grimaced and gestured to the mess by the cliff wall.

"A Sheikah curse, I suppose."

"Perhaps, yes."

There was a small pause of silence.

"Who was this person?" I asked quietly.

I felt him tense. "A friend. He... he was killed when I was exiled, just because he... he was my friend, because he knew me, because he..." Elwe looked down at his hands, which were curled in his lap. "Because he loved me."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Hesitantly, I asked, "Did you love him?"

"I like to think I did, but... I was only nine when I lost him – hardly old enough to truly know love as you have with the hero."

"Nine?" I repeated, looking at him suddenly. My vision swam, and I rubbed my temples, wincing. "You were nine when...?"

"I am a c-"

"Don't. Dear gods, don't even say it." A headache was forming deep in my skull, and I was starting to feel a little nauseous again. "Words. Just mere words. You are no curse, Elwe. Your elders put words into your mind and mouth." I glanced at him. "I doubt your friend would like you talking about yourself in such a manner."

"He would not, no," Elwe admitted, dipping his head slightly. "He thought _he_ was the curse."

"What is going on with this tribe?" I hissed.

"There was a prophecy, some years ago, telling of a curse and a blessing to our people being born at the same time. Since then, _every_ birth had to be counted and dated. Our births were documented as exactly the same time, and so we..." Elwe sighed. "Technically, I was born about three hours after him, but we were still recorded as the prophesised ones. I am the curse, meant to destroy the blessing. My birth blocked the gates of rebirth, brought famine and drought and doomed _him_ to death." He looked at me, gaze firm. "It all fits, and I will not stop believing it. I am... I am just continuing what he can't do in death."

I paused, staring him in the eye, searching for any wavering doubt. "...You're all fools," I muttered, looking away.

"That may be."

"It's either that, or I _am_ insane, and you're a hallucination. Or I'm dreaming. And soon, I will wake up to find that nothing has happened – that this whole quest has been a year's worth of dreaming. Dear gods, sometimes I wish it was. I've lost so many people close to me..."

"_Ka-chan...!_"

I closed my eyes and set my jaw, teeth clenched as I tried to block out the harsh sobbing from inside. I didn't know what to do. I honestly didn't. And I don't know what I would have done if Hero hadn't have stepped out into the yard, searching for me with worried eyes. I probably would have just sat there until I was forcibly moved.

"Sheik..." he knelt in front of me, cupping my cheeks and sighing. "I was worried."

"I'm fine." Unfortunately, my voice cracked on my final word, telling Hero the truth of how I felt.

"You're not," he said softly. He turned to look at Elwe. "Do you know what _actually_ happened? Tsukiko just started babbling about Imp returning from the dead and Kamau dying... which I just saw inside..."

"The Gerudo medic, who was with Kamau, told me that he'd traded his soul for Imp's," Elwe replied, just as quietly. "Sheik saw the whole thing and..."

"I am still here," I mumbled.

Hero leaned forward and kissing my forehead. "Sorry." He was about to lean down and kiss my lips, but I turned my head away, grimacing. "What?"

"You don't want to kiss me, Hero."

"I do."

"No, you _don't_."

"Why not?"

I nodded my head in the direction of the cliff, and Hero looked over, pausing for a moment, before his eyes widened.

"You were sick?" he asked. He put a hand to my forehead.

"No, Hero, I'm not ill. I... worked myself up a little."

"You _do_ have a tendency to do so, I suppose," he replied with a somewhat cheeky grin. "All joking aside, are you okay?"

"...I feel a little sick, still, but I'm okay. I just... my mind is..." I broke off with a frustrated sigh, rubbing my brow again.

"Perhaps you should see Imp?" Hero suggested slowly. "You both need comfort, and... when I walked into the room, he was... _asking_ for you, Sheik. He thought you had died too."

I sighed. "I think I have, mentally."

"Not allowed. You're my brain."

* * *

"Sh-Sheik-sempai...!"

I hesitantly looked up at Imp. He was knelt on the bed, leant over Kamau's still form. His snowy hair, which cascaded in tangled curls down his back and over his shoulders, one of which was bare, the loose robe having slipped down somewhat. The skin shown was as pale as before, but it was his face that showed the stress; his cheeks were somewhat gaunt and streaked with tears, eye reddened and leaking more tears.

He stuttered my name again, and I felt what little resolve I had left shatter; I rushed to him and enveloped him in my arms, his arms, in turn, wrapping around me, still careful of his hands. He sobbed raggedly into my shirt. I let tears trickle from my eyes, but I hid them in his tangled hair, tightening my grip on him, scared I was going to lose him again...

"He's gone...!" I heard Imp cried. "W-Why did he...?"

I said nothing.

"He loved ya, laddie," Lyall mumbled; he was sat in the chair the medic had once sat in, staring forlornly at Kamau. "He loved us enough to want us to be-"

"No!" Imp turned quickly to face Lyall. He lost balance quickly, due to his fatigue, but I held him up. "I know he loved us, and he was willing to give his life for us, but I know that Death tempted him! I know it!"

"Cub-"

"Get here _now_."

There was silence. Imp tensed within my arms, and I inadvertently held my breath as the room cooled substantially again, a dark mist appearing in the corner. Imp was still crying, yet no longer sobbing, tears falling silently down his cheeks as he stared determinedly at the haze. Out of this smog stepped Death once more.

"What is it, boy?"

"Don't speak to me like that."

Everyone froze in pure shock.

Death made a noise of frustration under his breath. "I never should have given you that stone so easily."

"You had to," Imp murmured, before sniffling. "For the contract to work, I had to be alive. I couldn't be alive without extra energy. So you took the stone from Akilina so that I could be awakened as a sage and remain alive."

Stone... that purple stone I had seen in Death's hand just after he had taken Kamau's soul... it was the same stone Akilina had – the stone of Spirit! The stone obviously gave Imp's soul that last boost of energy to keep his body going without Senka, but it also gave him powers, like any other sage...

"Now, bring Ka-chan back."

"I can't do that," the cloaked being murmured. "The contract-"

"I'll make a new contract."

"No you fuckin' won't, Masuyo!" Lyall snarled. Imp tensed in my arms. "I will nay be toyed around, losing you then losing him and then losing you again! I'm nay some indestructible..." he trailed off, his voice strained.

Imp clutched my arms, his nails digging into my skin, despite the possible pain of the splinters in his skin. "Bring him back."

"I cannot," Death replied.

"Bring him back!" Imp shrieked.

"So you wish to revoke the contract? You wish to perish once more? Send your loved ones through grief yet again?"

That silenced Imp for only a heartbeat or two. "It wouldn't work if I traded my soul for his... his soul is worth a hundred to me."

"Is it now?" The black-cloaked being swooped down close to the boy, but I pulled Imp back with me. "Is the therianthrope really worth a hundred souls?"

"Yes," Imp replied, firmly, his gaze set on Death. "In fact... I offer you a contract – you bring him back, and I send to you one hundred souls."

"And if you fail in sending me one hundred souls?" Death's voice had dropped to a purr.

"Then you take my soul again."

"Not worth it," Death laughed.

"Then you take my soul too," Lyall cut in, surprising us immensely. "You take our souls – Kamau's, Imp's and mine."

Death was clearly grinning beneath the shadow of his hood. "Interesting..."

"Ly-Lyall, n-!"

"Aye, Cub. I cannay lose you both again. I've lost so many people before... countless friends and comrades, Emma, Kit, you, Kamau..." No emotion showed on his face at all, as he turned his head to the side, eyes fixed on the far wall. "Going through that again will drive me into insanity – if I'm not there already."

Death paused. "If you do not send one hundred souls to the afterlife before the winter solstice, I will take you all. In the mean time..." He raised that flesh arm again and the white smoke shot out striking Kamau straight in the chest. "Enjoy one another. Oh, and boy?"

"Hn?" Imp was staring intently at the Hawk.

"I ask that you don't bother me for some time. I've had enough of you and your friends for a little while."

Amber eyes snapped open just as Death left, just as Imp started trembling with fresh tears, just as peace descended on our lives once more...

Dear gods, when did I grow so clichéd...?

* * *

Demi: -innocent grin-

See? You guys get all aggy with me. I'm not mean enough to keep Imp dead. Besides, he's my muse. Did you notice how my writing speed dwindled when Imp died? Hm? And i couldn't kill Kamau as well. That would be too mean. On Sheik, mainly. And, yes, i understand this was more about the OCs this chapter, but it needed to happen - the next chapters go back to Link and Sheik, mmmmmmmmkay?

(And btw, a 'therianthrope' is basically another-animal version of lycanthrope (Werewolf), so it could be were-cat, were-bird or were-sheep. And i mean that in the literal-translation way. 'Were' is 'man', and the rest is easy. I don't mean "turn at the full moon" shizzle. Raunens are therianthrope, for example. Get me? Good)


	97. 96: Aching to Get to Bed

Chapter no. : 96  
_Chapter title: _Aching to Get to Bed  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed: _**Betahed by M'Lady **and **Patched Up**  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 1154 (**HOLY SHITE!**)  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 211,162  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**I love you guys! **I really do...  
_Notes_: A little mishap with the beta-ing made this a little later than intended, but it doesn't matter. Shit happens, y'know. I still love you, M'Lady :)  
Onward-ho! (I probably have more to say, but I'm slightly hungover from partying like it was 1999... dressed as a school girl... as you do... -cough-  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_"What's three times as worse as a war?"  
"...Three wars?"

* * *

It's strange how you're helped by those you least expect. I never expected that the _Great Hero_ would help _me_, a Sheikah, to open up and trust others a little more, for example. That's not the greatest case in point, to be fair. Love changes even the hardest of personalities.

A better example would be in the case of Tsukiko. An ex-street rat who entered the Raunen army, pretending to be a boy. A soldier with such a brash personality and a mouth that would make even the most sea-worn of sailors blush, and someone who can make the entire Mesi-guard shrink in fear of her feminine wrath. A young girl with the muscle tone of a growing lad, not a blooming flower of a lady...

You never would have thought that I would find comfort in her arms, would you? I thought not.

But that's where I found myself as morning showed herself over the cliff wall, sending pink hues streaming across the sky, and patches of bright light across the village. I cringed as a certain patch shone straight in my eyes and buried my face in Tsukiko's neck, tightening my hold around her waist. She, in turn, hugged me tighter around my shoulder, and continued carding her fingers through my unbound hair.

I felt her sigh and she kissed the top of my head.

"Hey, what's wrong with the Sheikah?" I heard someone ask. It could only have been one of Vanna's men.

"Shut ya trap," Tsukiko hissed, hugging me even tighter, and shifting slightly on my lap. Lowering her voice, she asked, "You 'kay?"

I nodded. "I was before, I was just..." I didn't know the words.

"I getcha," she murmured. "Y'mind was a bit lost f'once... where's Link?"

"I don't actually know."

She laughed. "Fair 'nough. Saw that blue ball arrive. Why's she here?"

"Blue...? Oh, Emma... she _was_ meant to snap Lyall out of it, so that Kamau could talk to him before... but it was too late. But it's... good she's here."

"Mm."

"Lyall's daughter is still alive."

"_What_?" Tsukiko pulled back, cupping my cheeks so that our eyes were locked. "What the bloody fuck? He's like... five-hundred and something, ain't he?"

I nodded.

"So how can...? Fuckin' hell... you fuckin' Xiomari bastards. Tricky little shits, ain't ya?"

There was a chorus of murmured agreements around us.

She sighed, again. "Nah, we're all fucked up. And since we're all pulled towards you, Sheik m'dear, you bear the brunt of it, and you suffer along with our lit-tle worries and trials. It's like... we're all woven together through the tapestry of life, like a needle containin' thread is pushed through an ancient rug by a blind old man with arthritic thumbs who should stop makin' rugs now because he's so old, but he don't wanna, otherwise he'd 'ave to stay at home all day listenin' to his wife. The blind man's wife nags every mornin' about li'l things in their li'l house and he 'ates it, so he'd rather tip-tap his way to work with his old white stick against the railin's 'til he gets to the old musty carpet workshop where he 'as a cup of jasmine tea and a suck on a hubble-bubble pipe, before he sits down cross-legged and threads a special curved needle with a strong cotton of many hues, which is in fact the thread of your life made up of tinier threads wrapped around each other which are your many friends who are many colours. Ya get me?"

There was a brief silence.

"Yes, Tsukiko," I mumbled, trying to bite back a smile, but failing. "I understand what you mean... I think."

She grinned. "C'm'ere," she told me, guiding me closer to her again, so I could lay my head on her collarbone. The world was blocked out again, and it wasn't long before Tsukiko's voice rumbled through my skull again. "Alrigh', El? 'Sup?"

There was no instant reply, but I felt my brother sit beside me. "Is he...?"

"Awake? Yuppers, even though I doubt he wants to be."

I shook my head, silently.

"Perhaps sleep is best," Elwe murmured. I felt him press the back of his hand to the side of my forehead. "You are a little warm, Sheik..."

"His brain is over 'eating!" Tsukiko cackled.

"Stress," Elwe explained. "When did you last eat?"

I shrugged. "I can't remember."

"He hasn't eaten a proper meal since before Imp passed."

Hero.

"He's eaten, but... he didn't eat dinner," he continued. I heard him stop the other side of me. "Understandable, since he's had a lot of crap happen to him, and then his sisters believe he's lost his mind..."

"Fuckers," the Wolf hissed.

"That is some time, then," Elwe replied softly. "He runs the risk of falling ill."

"Again."

"Don't-!" I began, but I was cut off.

"Alright, alright, shuttit you two," Tsukiko growled, hugging me tighter. "Sheik is _still here_ and he is not some _raspberry_. So quit it, 'lright? Maybe Sheik needs t' eat a li'l more. So what? Van says I need ta eat more. If 'e is still breathin' an' his heart is still beatin' an' his brain is still buzzin', then Sheik is okay, 'kay?"

There was another pause.

"Sorry, 'he is not some-'...what?" Elwe stuttered.

"Raspberry."

"Er..."

"Raspberry ripple... cripple... invalid...? No? You're such pissheads."

* * *

I was still in Tsukiko's arms as night fell again. She had encouraged me to eat food, and around her, my appetite grew. As harsh as it sounds against Hero, she wasn't forcing me to do anything and she merely allowed me to do whatever I wished without question. I know that makes it sound like Hero ruled over me – he never did. But when it's your lover... there's a pressure to do what they want you to do, to please them.

With Tsukiko she-

"-Couldn't give a flyin' shit outta a monkey's arse, t'be honest, Sheik."

...Quite.

Vanna stayed around, as well. I learnt that he now had troubled swallowing large chunks of solid food, caused by his near-death experience at the hands of Corentin; his neck still looked sore, despite the doses of red potion he had received, and he preferred to have broth and soups. His voice had also gone a little quieter, a little hoarser at the edges, and he was quieter overall, preferring not to speak unless needed. The fact that Tsukiko wore the metaphorical trousers in their relationship became much more clearer.

Hero was gone most of the day. He left around midday, to go check on the safety and well-being of Kakariko Village, but more than likely to spend time with the Ordonians. People now seemed to cherish what they had, _who_ they had. And it was down to Lyall, Kamau and Imp.

Granted, I hadn't seen them since Kamau had awakened, and neither had anyone else; in fact, Hero, Elwe and I were the only outsiders to witness the Hawk's revival. But that didn't stop people in the village from crowding around the old cafe, hoping to catch some glimpse of the three, who (according to Elwe) were too busy sleeping in one another's arms to care about everyone else. It was good that they were sleeping. Lyall definitely needed it, as did Kamau, and Imp's body had suffered so much stress that-

"Sheik, you've gone again..."

I looked up at Tsukiko. "Sorry... I can't help it."

"Now, if I weren't already associated wiv a certain general, and you weren't being screwed by a certain hero, I'd show you a few ways ta get ya mind off these shitty troubles. But, nah. I'm currently associated wiv a certain general and you're being screwed by a certain hero... or you should be... where th' fuck is he? You know, I bet all this-" She flicked her finger up and down at me, before making vomiting and fainting actions. "-is withdrawal symptoms."

"...Withdrawal symptoms. From what?"

"From Link's-"

"Great Dickens, Sheik! Are you alright?!"

Suddenly, I had a blue ball of light in front of me, bobbing up and down with fluttering wings moving so fast they were a blur.

"I was with Lyall and he said you were ill!" Emma said quickly. "You're not sick, are you?"

"No, Emma, I'm fine. It was..."

"A body malfunction," Tsukiko filled in for me.

"But you're okay now?" the orb continued.

I nodded. "I'm okay. Tired. I have a headache, but that's nothing."

"Well... if you're sure... I should get back to Lyall. Something's not right with him, still. Do you know what's wrong with him, Sheik? Maybe he's confided something with you? I know he loves Imp and Kamau, but... there's something else – something new..."

I caught Tsukiko's eye. "No... nothing that I can think of."

"Alright... I guess I'll have to worm it from him myself. You get better, Sheik, ya hear?"

And with that said, she flew off again, disappearing into the old cafe. I sighed, rubbing my eyes, smiling gently when Tsukiko pressed a kiss to my temple. She rubbed my arms, and I smiled brighter when I spotted that familiar shade of green enter my periphery, shaking off worried Gerudo as Hero made his way straight towards me.

He groaned loudly as he slid down the side of the building, beside me. "Dear gods... riding never hurt this much before. I ache in places I never thought I would ache."

"Charmin'," Tsukiko said.

"You guys still here from this morning?" Hero asked, rubbing his face. "Not moved?"

"Nope."

I shook my head.

"I hear the bed calling."

"I betcha do, Link. Betcha do."

He glanced at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin' nothin'..."

I let my head loll from Tsukiko's shoulder onto Hero's. He sighed and placed his head on top of mine, finding my hand on the ground and lacing our fingers together.

"How are they?" I asked.

"In Kakariko?" he replied. I nodded slightly. "Nervous. Fidgety. They want this war over now. They're so... angry is the only word I can think of right now. I'm surprised I got out of there in one piece... goddamn," he growled, ripping his gauntlets off and rubbing his hands. "I ache everywhere. My skin's irritated, my eyes hurt, my muscles are screaming... gods..."

"Right, you two," Tsukiko snapped, climbing off my lap. "Off t'bed – _now_."

We sat, astounded for a moment, before Hero eased himself off the ground, groaning again. I distinctly heard a few joints cracking and winced; surely, that had to hurt. Ignoring such thoughts, I too climbed to my feet, swaying slightly with dizziness, as if blown by a harsh wind – but there was no such breeze. In fact, there was no wind at all. Strange – it really was. Usually there was one – even the slightest tickle of one, the remains of a storm deep in the desert or way out across the lands, at sea. Was this some kind of omen? A sign? I hated such... implicit warnings and-

"Sheik?"

"Hm?" My gaze shot to Hero, who was staring at me, expectantly, with slight worry. "Oh... sorry..."

"He's been zoning out all night 'n' day! Get some sleep, ya little Daffadown Dilly!"

"...Sorry...? What?"

"Little silly... Daffadown Dilly? Silly? Ah gods, just get up in that bed, will ya? Ya know, sometimes I feel compelled to pull out a dictionary whenever we speak, Sheik, but judging by people's reactions lately, I need to carry one round _for other people_!"

* * *

"Clothes off," I muttered as I entered the room. I felt like a redead – I honestly did.

I could _feel_ the grin on his face. "So-"

"Hero." I turned to him. "I _was_ going to give you a massage or two, but..."

"Woah, Sheik!"

I had turned my back on him, trying to act nonchalant in my exhausted state, wandering over to the bed. I ran my fingers along the railing at the base, my breath hitching when his hands slid round my middle and pulled me against his front.

"What will it take to get that massage back?" he whined childishly in my ear.

I chuckled. "Act with a little more decorum?"

"That's likely to happen."

"I know."

"You're such a meanie," he mumbled.

"And you're such a chil- Hero," I broke off, warningly, as his hand slipped under my shirt, pressing against my stomach, and inching slowly upwards. "What are you doing?"

"Turning you on," he whispered in my ear, causing a shiver to shoot up my spine. "I know there's one certain _massage_ you can give me that you'll love as well..."

"For a pure being, you can be rather lewd."

"Mm, you love it."

"Hero-"

I grabbed his wrists, halting his actions. Turning in his grasp, I looked up at him, still gripping his arms, and stared searchingly into his blue eyes. He blinked back at me, confused.

"What's brought this on?" I asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" he replied. "Have the rules of mating changed? Do we have to fill in some kind of form to gain permission for affection and-?"

"Hero."

He shrugged, eyes suddenly dimming.

"Hero...?"

He shrugged again. "I was thinking... just stupid thoughts."

"Good lord, Hero," I murmured, giving him a reassuring smile. "I told you to be careful with thinking."

"Yeah, says my brain." Sighing, he kissed my forehead. "I just... we _do_ need to get this quest done – we need to defeat Ganon, before he gets too strong again. We need to free Hyrule, before they give up hope. We need to finish this, before we lose anyone else. And if that's the case, then I say we leave in the morning, for the Gerudo Desert – Elwe said he would take us to the Desert Tribe, and-"

"Hero," I cut in, cupping his cheek. "So you wanted...?"

"Our last night, yeah... who knows how long it'll be before I get you in bed again?"

I caught the double meaning in that and couldn't help but chuckle again.

"Indeed, who knows...?" My head fell back as he placed soft kisses along the underside of my jaw and I let go of his wrists, immediately finding myself crushed against him. I gasped, eyes sliding shut as my body tingled. But suddenly, a heaviness descended on my eyelids and I had to force them open, shaking my head of drowsiness. That alerted Hero, and he pulled back. "Sorry... I just..."

He must have seen the exhaustion in my eyes as he kissed me gently. "Come on, bed and sleep."

"What about-?"

"That can wait until morning," he replied softly, with a mischievous grin.

"...I was talking about the massage."

"...Which one?"

* * *

Demi: Ooh, Link, you kinky-biatch.

Thanks guys for all your support, so far. Nearly reached the hundredth chapter (ooooh!) but of course, i'm counting officially. Prologues don't count, unfortunately, but doesn't matter...

This was a bit of a filler-ish chapter. Gets it rolling, y'know? Next chapter, lots of shit happens. And I mean a lot. And I mean _shit_.

(If anyone's going London expo in October - tell meeeeeee! As i'm going -heartheart-


	98. 97: Back, but No Massage

Chapter no. : 97  
_Chapter title: _Back, but No Massage  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed: _**Betahed by M'Lady **and **Patched Up**  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 1164 (**HOLY SHITE!**)  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 214,377  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**I love you guys! **I really do...  
_Notes_: I've uploaded a few more deleted scenes, in case anyone has missed them. Plus, I apologise for the delay in this: I've been frettin over Shadow, and i did have an extra scene planned for this, because I split this chapter up as it was too long, but then was um-ing and ah-ing and basically... it just... um... i've forgotten. haha oh dear...  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**When the body gets working appropriately, the force of gravity can flow through. Then, ********spontaneously, the body heals itself**

* * *

When I woke up, the next morning, there was one more body in the bed than when I went to sleep. I can't remember when I actually registered this fact – probably even before I awoke – but it was something I seemed to accept, particularly since they were literally wrapped around me, our legs tangled together.

Groaning and pushing myself up, I found myself looking down at Imp; the boy was fast asleep, his brow slack in untroubled slumber. I smiled gently, reaching forward to brush white strands back into place, not able to stop myself from running my fingers through the tumbling curls that cascaded across his shoulders. His hair was amazingly soft; I guessed that he had bathed, which wasn't surprising, seeing as the last time I saw him, his skin was streaked with mud, and his hands mangled and blood-stained.

I glanced over my shoulder, to find blue orbs staring at me tiredly. "How long have you been up?" I asked.

Hero shrugged. "Not long. Just after first light." His lips quirked into a crooked smile. "Guess I gotta wait a little while longer for my massage."

"Yes," I replied quietly, lying back down and turning my head on the pillow to face him. Almost immediately, Imp shifted on top of me, cheek pressed against my chest and one leg thrown over my hip. "Imp seems a little possessive of me at the moment. You'll have a fight on your hands."

"Even though you're a worthy prize, I think I'm gonna let Imp have this one."

"So gracious."

"I know," he chuckled. "Kiss in reward."

"Later."

He pouted. "No, now."

Imp shifted in his sleep, moaning softly under his breath. I carefully ran my hand over his shoulder and down his side, smiling softly when he settled back down; my expression, however, turned to shock, when Hero – quick as lightning – pressed his lips to mine, pulling back just as fast, with a grin painting his expression.

"Cheeky," I murmured.

He grinned even brighter. "Not as cheeky as you, accepting another person into our bed and..." He coughed, eyebrow quirking at the fact that Imp's leg was resting across my _naked_ hips, his own nestled against my side; all was hidden, of course, beneath the covers, but it was clear what our arrangement was. "So yeah – you can't call me cheeky."

"I just did. And I didn't _invite_ him here." I reached out with my free hand and brushed the backs of my fingers across Hero's rough cheek. "You can't blame him for wanting to be close to me after what he's been through."

"I know."

We had what must have been a heart beat or two of peace, before we heard the front door to the house bang open and Tsukiko call up the staircase-

"_Guys!_ We got a situation down 'ere! We need you _**now!**_"

Suddenly, Imp flinched almost violently in shock of all the unexpected noise and, gasping, pushed himself back, causing himself to tumble off the bed. The circumstances might have been humorous, had it not been for the abrupt and muffled sob, filled with fear, discomfort and panic. I turned to look at Hero, as I flung the covers off my body, shifting towards Imp.

"You go, Hero. I'll follow soon," I told him. I knelt beside Imp, cupping his head as he sobbed into his hands. "Shh, it's okay... It's okay... what's wrong?"

"I..." He sniffled, looking up at me. "S-Sorry, I... strange dream a-and then all that noise and... I didn't recognise where I was and... I thought everything had been a dream..."

"It's not – you're okay," I murmured.

He shifted closer to me, rubbing his cheek. "Sorry. I g-guess it was a surprise to find me here."

"It was, yes, but I don't mind." I leant down to his ear. "Hero was a little jealous, though."

Imp giggled, still sniffling.

"Are you okay, now?"

He nodded, rubbing his eye. "Yes, I... It was just shock. Shock of... everything, I guess..." He glanced out the window. "Is it morning already? I should let Lyall and Kamau know I'm okay."

"You've stopped using honorifics," I noted.

He nodded, idly. "I... I guess it was Senka's doing."

"Mm, perhaps," I murmured, smiling when he kissed my cheek tenderly. "What's that for?"

"Thank you. Lyall, Kamau and even Elwe told me how you fought for revenge for me and never gave up on my memory. I'll thank you more later, when I figure out what to do," he replied, smiling brightly.

Suddenly, a floorboard nearby creaked. We both turned to see Elwe standing in the doorway, an unreadable expression on his face.

But I didn't fail to see the flicker of anger pass through his eyes like a lightning strike.

"Imp..." I murmured. "Go down to them. Stay with Lyall and Kamau, and tell Hero that I won't be long."

He hesitantly nodded and, after grabbing his robe from the chair nearby and donning it, left the room, pausing only once to stare back at me. I, too, grabbed a pair of trousers from the chair and pulled them on, my back partially to Elwe. There was bad vibes cascading from him, I could _feel_ them, and I think I knew why. It was because Imp and I-

"What is going on between you two?" he asked.

"Nothing."

His eyes narrowed. "That explains why you're embracing on the floor, naked, and kissing one another."

I scowled. "We weren't kissing," I told him, turning and walking towards him. "He kissed me on the cheek, but it was innocent and-"

I suddenly found myself catapulted back, landing on the bed with Elwe on top of me. Then, there was the unmistakable _shing_ of a knife swishing through the air; it landed beside my neck, embedded in the mattress.

"I dream every night of having what you have with Link. And you do this! You...! You betray your love! I would kill to have _him_ back, but I can't! _He _was killed, and I can't have what you have, so why do you...?!"

I flinched when I felt a droplet fall onto my cheek. His red eyes were shimmering, threatening to flood with more tears. "Elwe... I'm not... nothing is going on with Imp. I love Hero and only Hero. I love Imp in a different way – a brother, a best friend. What you saw was... a misunderstanding. Honestly, Elwe... Last night, Imp crawled into bed with Hero and I, and when Tsukiko called up to us, he had a panic attack, so that's why I was holding him. The boy is, you may have found out, very affectionate and... believe me. Please."

Elwe paused, before sighing, and pulling back, drawing the knife from the mattress. "I... I do, I'm sorry. I just... I had bad dreams last night; I'm still riled from them. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... to... I over-reacted."

I sat up. "It's okay." (I felt like I was saying that a hell of a lot, lately). "I understand. If I had been in your shoes, I would have suspected some kind of affair, and been angry about it. We just won't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Thank you... I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I repeated. I took in the sight of the darker patches beneath his eyes. "You need to sleep more. I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep last night."

He shook his head. "No, not with the dreams..."

"You should take a nap now. Refresh yourself."

"No, no, I can't. Not now. Not with the situation downstairs."

"I keep hearing about this situation... what's going on?"

He glanced at me. "You need to see it to believe it."

* * *

With Elwe calmed down, we left the house, walking out into the village with composed steps, breathing in the cool, misty air of morning; but the other inhabitants of the small village were anything but calm. There wasn't exactly carnage, yet there were people rushing about, yelling orders and the like at others – some even merged into groups and disappeared into the long tunnel, leaving the village, carrying bags of undeterminable items.

Without realising it, I had stopped, scowling as I tried to analyse what was going on. I saw no immediate threat. In fact, I didn't even see the people most others would call the _important_ people in our group. I only saw Vanna's men and the Gerudo.

"Elwe," I asked, hesitantly. "What is going on?"

"They're back."

My gaze shot to him. "_Who_ is back?"

"_Sheik!"_ I could never forget that familiar shout; it was, of course, Tsukiko. She was running towards us, her tunic stained with dark spots. "Dear gods, it's Hung. And Corentin. They're here."

"_What?_" I demanded.

"I dunno the full story," she panted, running a bloody hand through her hair, staining it, as she glanced back at the building she had just emerged from. "But Hung and Corentin and all their men back down in that big tree area-"

"Ahti."

"Yeah, whatever, Ahti. But they had this big figh', righ', and basically... they're screwed. Hung's leg is completed crushed and he's lost a heck of a lotta blood, but 'e managed to knock Corentin out of 'is little... enchantment-thing, and _he_ got away with fuck-knows-what. I was concentratin' on Hung."

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked, as we walked over.

"Is he going to live? Yes. Okay? Define 'okay'. His leg's, like, royally fucked, Sheik. Not even red potion can heal this shit; 'e might even lose it."

That meant the situation _was_ bad.

And it truly was. For the others. As selfish as it sounds, it didn't affect me really. I was saddened that Hung was in pain, tied to the bed to stop him writhing in agony as Gerudo medics worked on his leg and other deep wounds on his body. Vanna was leaning over the top of the bed, arms wrapped around Hung's head and obviously whispering comforting words to his Lord; the only hand Hung had free was scrunched tightly in the back (and possibly skin) of Vanna's back. I could not see either's expressions.

"They can't use red potion, in case it heals his leg wrong, y'know?" Tsukiko told me, her voice quivering with nervousness. "And we dun want that t'happen. 'Cause that would be bad, righ'? He wouldn't be able to warlord it, or whatever ya call it."

"Tsukiko, calm down," I murmured, laying a hand on her shoulder.

She took in a calming breath. "'Kay..."

"Why, might I ask, am I here?"

"Well... we thought it migh' be common courtesy to inform you of such developments, bein' the leader an' all. But also... Hung said 'e needed to talk t'ya."

I glanced at the warlord; he looked in no fit state to talk, body twitching in pain as cries of anguish passed his lips, to be muffled by Vanna's chest. But nonetheless, I approached the bed, placing my hands on the edge and leaning closer.

"Hung?" I asked.

I heard his breath hitch. "Sh-Sh-Sheik-k?

"Yes." I met Vanna's eyes. They were filled with tears. "Tsukiko said you had something to tell me."

Another shout erupted from his throat. "Fucking be careful, you goddamn wenches!" he growled, slamming his head back against the pillow and staring up with narrowed eyes at Vanna. "Dear gods, man... I should ha-have listened to you when you said that he-he... he would be my end."

"He isn't your end, old friend," Vanna murmured, brushing rebellious blue locks away from his lord's face, and soothingly smoothing his hair. "At least... not yet. You won't die."

"My warring days are over," he mumbled back; his eyes clenched shut and body jerked.

"Don't say such words..."

A growl ripped itself from Hung's throat. "Damnit!" He panted harshly. Suddenly, his eyes shot to me. "Sheik... the jewels. They-ugh... they... they're in Xiomar. The water and ah-air. They're in the Elemental Temples – Lyall will know where th-they are. Go. B-Before Isidor figures out s-such a plan."

"And leave-?"

"Yes, leave me, damnit!" he growled. He then let out a string of curses in a variety of languages. "_GO!"_

* * *

"I'm coming with you."

I tried not to gawp, but I couldn't help it. "N-No. No you're not, Raisa."

"Yes I am."

"No," I told her, again, shaking my head and rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Raisa, you are not coming with Hero and I to Xiomar."

"Imp is," she replied moodily.

"Well yes-"

"And Lyall."

"Yes-"

"And El-_wee_."

"He-"

"And Tsuki."

"Rai-"

"And Vanna!"

I paused, taking a deep breath. "Raisa, Xiomar is too dangerous for you."

"'T'isn't!" she cried, standing to bounce energetically up and down on my bed. "I'm the Fire Sage! I have Valoo! I can fry people's arses before they have a chance to-"

"Raisa, come sit." I beckoned her to me as I sat on the bed. She stopped bouncing and crawled onto my lap; I held her close to me. "I know you're capable of defending yourself, and I know you have Valoo to protect you even more so. But I... I've lost a lot of important people, Raisa. I don't want to lose anyone else. Especially not you..."

"But you let Linky fight."

I chuckled. "No. More like he lets _me_ fight. He's the Great Hero – he was born to fight, so I can't stop him." I smoothed down her hair. "One day, in the future, you'll thank me for this."

"No, one day in the future, I'll hate you for this."

"Perhaps."

"No, I will. I'll make sure I will," she muttered, sticking her tongue out at me, nose pointed up.

"Your mother will skin me alive."

"My mother is too busy worrying about Azon and making sure he doesn't die before he can be king."

"She does care about you."

"Yeah, I know _that_! But when you're gone and I'm stuck here... all our sisters treat me like a stupid kid. I'm not one!"

"You're not," I agreed. "But Xiomar is going to be dangerous for even Hero. This'll be one of the toughest tests he'll have faced... apart from Ganon."

She sighed, nodding. "I just... I want to help. Plus, icy mountain..." She cupped her hands and a flame erupted from within. "I gots fire. Lyall can't keep _everyone_ warm. Impy gets a little jealous."

"Does he now...?" I murmured. "Wait, don't try and change the subject."

"There's no need to keep this subject going, because _I'm_ going! With you. To Xiomar."

"No you're-"

She turned on me, whole body literally ablaze and, with pupils wide, said slowly, "I'm going and that's final!"

Quickly as she was riled, she calmed down. Smiling up at me, she giggled at the shocked expression on my face.

"I can't wait for your teenage years," I muttered, rubbing my nose again.

Speaking of children and teenage years, it was at that point that Hero walked onto the landing from the stairs, smiling at me wearily, dirt streaked across his cheek. I smiled back, resisting the urge to stand and wipe that smudge off his skin, mostly because it seemed a little too... motherly, but partly because Raisa was still sat on my lap. Upon catching a glint in his eye, I leant down to my little redhead and murmured in her ear, telling her to get to bed and that I would see her in the morning. She nodded energetically and scampered down the stairs. Hero stepped across the threshold, and closed the door, just as I shuffled back on the bed, laying back against the pillows and sighing.

"Lyall told me," he mumbled, removing the various belts that held his equipment and placing them on the floor, by the wall. "About Xiomar. I guess the desert will have to wait."

I nodded, idly. I had expected him to complain or something...

He appeared in my periphery, now without his green tunic and chainmail. Crawling onto the bed, he slumped beside me, propped up by one elbow to keep eye contact with me. Reaching out, he ran his fingers through my hair, loosening it from the messy tail I had tied it in; with a sudden dip of his head, he pressed his mouth to mine, weather-roughened lips feeling like utter heaven as he kissed me deeply, fingers tightening their grip on my hair to keep me close.

As if I would leave him now.

Making a small noise in the back on my throat, accidentally, I tugged him forward, 'til he was lying more on top of me than off. He made a noise back – half a moan, half a growl – and pressed me further into the mattress, creating delightful friction as he shifted to get comfortable, settling between my legs.

"Door's locked?" I asked, breathlessly.

"Mm," he mumbled, nipping my lower lip. "Locked and childproof."

"Well, it obviously isn't if you did it."

"Shh, you're ruining the atmosphere."

He quietened me by kissing me again, tongue darting past my lips with ease. My breath hitched as one of his hands made itself known, pressing its cold palm against my ribs, having crept under my shirt without me realising it. I let out a small '_ah_' as his other hand pressed against the arch of my back, caught between the mattress and my spine, which arched even more to get away from the chill, which of course pushed me further against his hot, hard body and-

My shirt was gone. Dear gods, when had he taken it from me? _How_ had he taken it from me? I didn't question such matters too much, as my mind exploded into blankness; his grinning lips trailed fire down my neck and collarbones, setting the skin on my chest and down to my naval ablaze. His fingers hooked in the tops of my trousers, and even I didn't anticipate the slight gasp that passed my lips.

He looked up.

I met his eyes. Pure desperation shone clear in crystalline blue, and it made tears well up in my own eyes, which I closed, submitting everything to him. And he took it. I lost myself in passion that night, which is a night I shan't forget, because it was the last night in a long time that I felt his body intimate against mine.

* * *

Demi: Apologies if this chapter seems sort of... abrupt. I'm lagging a bit in drive with this. Any support and help is much appreciated: which bits you enjoyed most, any art you have, annnnything. Seriously. SOmething to kick me back into touch.

Remember to go check out the deleted scenes.

I love you guys :)


	99. 98: A New Path

Chapter no. : 98  
_Chapter title: _A New Path  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed: _**Betahed by M'Lady, Patches**  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 1171  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 218,659  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**I love you guys! **I really do...  
_Notes_: Not much to say. I'm not in the mood to write an essay or rant of anything. (Fortunately for you haha)  
_Totally irrelevant quote of the update - or is it?:  
_**I dreamed a thousand new paths. . . I woke and walked my old one.**

* * *

Morning came too quickly for us.

The night passed by in a blur – a haze of pleasure, bliss and heartfelt sensations – and it ended too soon, the sun appearing on the horizon hastily and ahead of time. And, in what felt like a blink of an eye, we found ourselves standing in knee-high snow, looking up at Snowpeak. Beside, me, Hero shivered, and I felt it clearly, even through both our thick cloaks.

"It's colder than I remember," he muttered.

"You went up this mountain as a wolf, Hero," I reminded him. "And apart from the first time, you warped straight to the top, which is a little warmer than down here."

He shrugged. "Still..."

I felt a tug on my cloak. "You're not cold, are you, Sheiky?"

"No, Raisa, I'm not."

Ah, yes, Raisa. I wouldn't say she had _convinced_ me to let her come along, as I still wasn't sure about this, but she had forced her way onto our team, which comprised of Hero and I, Imp, Lyall, Elwe, Tsukiko and Vanna. The general was coming with us to guide us on our way; granted, Lyall could be our guide, but the man had demanded that he accompany us... which meant that Tsukiko had to come too. _Of course_.

"So what's our path?" Hero mumbled. "Snowpeak leads to... well, Snowpeak. To the Yetis. How do we get to Xiomar?"

He looked pointedly up at Lyall.

Imp huffed rather loudly. "Don't look at Lyall like that," he said, voice muffled slightly because of the thick scarf covering half his face.

"Like what?"

"Children, children!" Tsukiko cut in; she waved her arms wildly. "Now let's not start arguing already. We got a bit of a journey 'head of us, and I ain't gonna take squabbling, a'ight?"

There was a pause of silence between us, broken only by the howl of the wind.

"Where do we go, Lyall, Vanna?" I asked.

They both looked at a partition in the cliff. I had also noticed it, long ago, during Hero's quest. I often wondered where it led to, as it obviously led _somewhere_, the cliff cutting a winding path through the icy waters, veering off to the side, hiding the rest of the route. Xiomar was that way? How in Hyrule were we going to get there if the only path was near-frozen and positively dangerous?

"I know what you're thinking," Vanna murmured. "How we got here, right?" I nodded. "Boats, simple enough. Lots of small ones."

"So where are they?"

"Down there." He pointed to the water. "Sunk."

"What th'fuck?" Tsukiko demanded.

"You sank your boats?" Elwe asked; it was the first time he had spoken all morning. "Why would you do that?"

"Not our doing. Isidor had them sunk, so that we couldn't back out of this."

"...Ah. Forgiven then, dear," she told him.

"Thank you."

I sighed.

"Wait." Hero turned to Lyall and Imp, scowling deeply. "How did _you_ guys get here?"

"Ice," Imp replied simply.

Lyall grunted. "At the start of the river, there is a big sheet of ice, before it's solid ground. I simply smashed a piece off, and we drifted down here. That's not gonna work for us – the current goes the wrong way."

"So..." Hero huffed, and rubbed his brow, shaking his head slowly. "Why the heck have we come here if you already knew we had no way of actually getting there?"

"Because, truth be told, Ashei told Lyall and I that she had it covered and to trust her," Vanna replied calmly.

"Ashei?"

Thinking back, I never did see Ashei that morning... or even in the evening. I had assumed that she had gone to Kakariko and stayed there, but perhaps she was elsewhere, doing... whatever was needed to get us to Xiomar. But what could she possibly be up to? And where was she?

"We're losing time," Imp muttered. "And standing around here isn't helping."

As if on cue, Tsukiko disappeared, morphing into a large dog with thick, fluffy fur. She whined low in her throat and shimmied her way between Vanna's legs, sitting and curling her tail around her own legs; the general ruffled the fur on her head and scratched her ear.

"Well, someone will be fine on this mountain," the boy added. He glanced up at Lyall. "When's the next full moon?"

"Can't tell exactly, but it's soon. I can feel it."

A thought entered my mind abruptly; Tsukiko had once made a comment about Lyall's monthly transformations, how they altered his moods and lasted a couple of days: '_Like your own version of a girl's period. Hah!_' Charming...

"And, with Sheik's help, Linky can turn into a wolf too!" Raisa exclaimed, pointing at Hero.

We glanced at each other. "I forgot about that," Hero mumbled.

"Me too..."

The green wolf gave me a sarcastically congratulating look.

"So how long do you think we'll have to wait?"

"Not long at all. Look."

I followed Hero's pointed finger to see a large cloud of snowy particles descend down the mountain at a breakneck speed. Instead of heading straight for us, however, it swerved and crashed into large cliff – the very one that shaped the route to Xiomar. The ground shook with the impact but I held strong, as did Hero, keeping our footing (only barely on the icy ground); Vanna gripped the back of Tsukiko's fur for stability, and Imp was lost in the folds of Lyall's cloak as the elder held him tightly.

There was peace for a mere heartbeat or two; it was then pierced by a thundering _crack_ing sound which echoed off the snow and ice. Slowly, the large partition buckled and heaps of snow and ice fell into the waters below. As the snow clouds fazed out, a new pathway was revealed – the slumped cliff had created a platform in the water for us to walk on, for us to travel to Xiomar to.

"What... in heaven's name was _that_?" Imp asked, peering over Lyall's arms.

"Ashei."

"That can't have been Ashei, Link," the boy snapped back.

"No, I mean there." Hero pointed down below us, to the sea of ice. There, a white-clad figure was leaping with ease from ice-sheet to ice-sheet. "That's Ashei."

And indeed it was. As the figure came closer, they removed what looked like a yeti mask; it _was_ Ashei and she grinned as she approached us.

"Hey. Sorry it took so long," she murmured.

"What _was_ that?" Hero asked with wide eyes.

"Yeto. I went to speak to him and Yeta, asking them if there was another way to Xiomar." She shook her head. "There was, but apparently, it was blocked by an avalanche. A pretty suspicious avalanche. I bet Isidor had it blocked. The only way, now, is through there," she said, pointing. "Yeto told me _he_ would sort it out – bombs can be very unpredictable, and ice never reacts the same way twice. Anything could have happened if we had toppled that cliff with bombs, but, as a yeti, he knows."

"Thank you," I told her, with a nod. "Are you coming with us?"

"No. If I'm seen in Xiomar – immediate death sentence. Killed on sight. I... don't want to risk that, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," I replied. "But thank you for your help. I don't know how we would continue otherwise."

"We're allies, remember?" As she said this, she smiled gently.

* * *

"Careful," I murmured, as Imp's foot caused part of the snow to slump into the water. He yelped, but was pulled out of the way by Lyall. The werewolf hoisted the boy over his shoulder, obviously uncomfortable with the risky ground we were walking on. "Surely," I continued, "you shouldn't carry him. We need to keep our weight as low as possible, and... well..."

In the corner of my eye, I saw Raisa grab hold of Elwe's hand with both of hers, eyeing the white ground nervously and with untrusting pink orbs. Elwe remained as stoic as always.

"I weigh more than you, Cub, Raisa, Elwe, Vanna and Tsukiko combined, I know I weigh a lot," Lyall continued, glancing back at me. "Link's got a little too much muscle for me to include him; maybe half. But Cub doesn't weight a thing. I'm surprised his foot went through the snow."

"It was slush," Imp reasoned. "And carrying me like this is making my arse cold, so please put me-" I saw Lyall's hand move, and Imp suddenly blushed bright red; he nudged his scarf back up over his mouth and nose, hiding his blush. "Thanks," he mumbled, eyes averted.

Up ahead, Tsukiko barked. It seemed we were drawing close to the end of the trail. Behind us, I could see the rest of the snow turning slowly turning softer, and finally to slush. I guess that meant we couldn't go back.

"How long does it take to get to Xiomar?" Hero asked Lyall.

"About three days."

"Three...? Fuck."

"Yeah, I'm not lookin' forward to it either... three days in the wilderness with _you_."

"Don't," I told Hero, firmly.

"He started it."

"Gods, you're both like children," I huffed, striding ahead of them both to catch up with Vanna and Tsukiko. "What's happening?"

"We're nearly at the end, but there's big storm clouds above... they don't look good," Vanna told me.

"Shelter?"

"Mm. The sooner, the better. I know that there's a cavern near the start of this..." He gestured. "Valley... crevasse... thing. Hung and I, and all the men stayed in it when we first came to Hyrule."

At Hung's name, his eyes darkened and his expression dropped.

"How is Hung?" I asked, cautiously.

"Brave face," was all he said.

That could mean many things: _Vanna_ was putting on a brave face, _Hung _was putting on a brave face, or we should all put on a brave face. Masks are a tricky thing; no one is ever sure of what is underneath, not even when you hit the suspected surface.

* * *

We reached the cavern just after the snow storm hit us.

The cave was a fissure in a cliff, in a clearing that lead to the main mountain path. The entrance was small (so small, in fact, that Lyall had to duck _sideways_ to enter) but it widened immediately into a large space, with darkened corners. In the centre, there were the remains of a fire – from Vanna's men.

Raisa quickly darted forward and, within seconds, had a roaring fire melting the thick snow that had gathered on top of us.

"I knew there was a reason why we brought you," Hero teased; his nose had gone the most adorable shade of red.

Hero – adorable? I never thought I would see the day.

We seemed to split ourselves off a little as we sat around the fire. Tsukiko had morphed into a small dog and crawled into Vanna's arms; Raisa was sat on _my_ lap, with Hero leaning against my side with his arms secure around my waist, and Imp was contently curled in Lyall's embrace. The only person not in a group was Elwe; he sat off to the side, near the entrance, staring out into the tundra as if keeping guard.

I kept an eye on Imp. Despite his outward appearance of being strong, he was still weakened from the... ordeal that he had to suffer. Being brought back from the dead is not an easy experience; the soul is strong, but the body is still weak and enervated. Lyall seemed to be taking good care of the boy, however, making sure the boy ate enough of the bread and vegetable soup that Tsukiko had packed for our journey and keeping him warm by holding him tight.

My eyes felt heavy, and I let my head rest on top of Hero's. I hadn't slept that well the night before (I hadn't slept much, more like) and even with the roaring fire, I knew this night wasn't going to be any better. And so if sleep came to me, I wouldn't fight it...

"Are you warm enough now?" I heard Lyall mumble.

"Almost..." Imp whispered back.

"Where are you cold?"

I opened my eyes to glance curiously at them, gaze hidden by the curtain of hair. Imp was looking up at the elder with a coy expression.

"My lips are cold."

Lyall then dipped his head and pressed his mouth to the younger's. Beside me, I felt Hero flinch, and glancing down at him, I saw him staring at the two with wide eyes; Tsukiko and Vanna were pulling the same expressions, albeit with a little more decorum. Raisa giggled and pressed a finger to the underside of Hero's jaw, closing it with a click.

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"He... Imp and..." he stuttered quietly, again staring at the two, who still remained in the soft kiss, oblivious to the ruckus they had caused. "What the-?"

I shrugged. "They're together. Kamau told me briefly. They're all together."

"All three?"

"Yes. But don't say anything. Imp is... sensitive about the matter."

Hero nodded, dumbly. "Okay..."

I was about to lean over and... well, kiss the confused expression off his face, when Raisa suddenly wriggled out of my grasp. She ran over to Elwe, and climbed into his lap, hugging him tightly and earning a shocked gasp from the other. She beamed up at him, nonetheless, and snuggled into the mass of cloaks he was wearing. Hesitantly, Elwe hugged Raisa back, and that's when I noticed...

His eyes had gone glazed, as if he was lost in a memory. As if Raisa was someone else...

* * *

We progressed onwards without difficulty and with no setbacks... if you ignored the harsh, piercing wind and ridiculously thick snow.

I had Raisa on my back, with my cloaks heaped on top, so that she was kept clear of the elements; plus, with her on my back, I wasn't likely to lose her beneath the snow. Imp was in a similar position with Lyall, most of the time, but it was only occasionally that the boy would allow the werewolf to carry him through the thicker sections of snow that even _Lyall_ had a little trouble with (let alone the rest of us).

We were about a day from Xiomar (according to Vanna) when Tsukiko began to lag behind. Usually, she was up ahead, bounding through the snow – in both forms – and keeping our spirits up, particularly Raisa's. But slowly, her own energy dimmed, and she remained in her wolf form, huffing through the snow. Vanna was clearly worried, but when he had talked to her about it, she had snapped at him – and not in her usual manner. It was a harsh, sharp reply, with narrowed eyes. It was truly worrying, and Lyall had his suspicions about what was going on. He wouldn't, however, elaborate.

Soon, the snow level began to thin. I glanced around, to see any reaction to this fact, but all I could see was pure relief – particularly in the eyes of Elwe and Tsukiko. Up ahead, Lyall had set Imp back on his feet and they stopped dead. Catching up with them, we found ourselves staring down into what looked like an impact crater; nestled in the centre was a horrible-looking stone building, dilapidated and abandoned. One of the walls was lying demolished, looking as though it had been blown up by some force.

Imp grabbed onto the side of Lyall's cloak, and twisted himself, so that he was hidden from the building's view, as if it was some kind of predator. His gaze was glazed, unseeing, and he kept himself close to Lyall's back, fingers tangled in the ratty material.

It then hit me.

"Is that...?"

Lyall nodded, eyes so dark they looked black. "Where we were held, aye." He sighed, rubbing his brow. "We need to go 'round the crater. The sides are steep and treacherous; when Cub came back for me, he fell and cut his leg when he landed on a patch that wasn't as covered in snow as it looks. I wouldn't risk going through that. It weren't pretty."

I agreed, still looking at Imp. He now had his face buried in Lyall's cloak, and my heart clenched. He couldn't bear to even look at the building for a moment; I couldn't blame him. All the horrors he'd faced, he had to face them there, in that rotting building. Lyall sighed, and brought the boy around, untangling Imp from his clothing and wrapping his strong arms around his small frame, leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips.

"We're not going anywhere near that place again. And you're not going back there," the werewolf murmured.

"Perhaps we should move on," I suggested softly. "Get away from this place."

"Aye... come on, Cub."

They took the lead as we moved around the large dip in the earth. Something stopped me, though. Pausing, I turned back. Elwe had remained where he was, staring down at the building, eyes once again glazed in lost memories. What was going through his mind? I wondered what he kept thinking about, what these bouts of nostalgia and melancholy contained...

I walked back to him, and laid my hand on his shoulder. He slowly looked up at me, swallowed and nodded, apology clear in his red eyes.

"No need," I mumbled. "Let's go."

* * *

We didn't enter Xiomar. We didn't even _see_ Xiomar. Lyall led us a different route to how Vanna wanted to go. We were going too far south, apparently, heading in a south-westerly direction, meaning we skirted the borders of Xiomar.

I hadn't realised how far the prison was from the city. I thought it had been inside the city, under the watch of everyone around. But it was half a day's trek, and that wasn't even counting the hours between our detour trail and the city. Vanna grew twitchy as we walked through the snow, gaze straying constantly back to the north-west, to Xiomar. And Tsukiko was growing twitchier because Vanna was so on edge, to the point when I was scared she would snap. Something was wrong with her; was she ill?

Quickening my pace, I left Hero, Elwe and Raisa behind to catch up with Lyall and Imp. The boy had grown tired again, and so the werewolf had hoisted him onto his back, arms secure underneath the other's thighs.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

When Imp didn't move at all, I guessed he was asleep.

"To a place we can rest safely," Lyall replied in a gruff whisper. "My... my old home."

"If it is not inhabited..."

He shook his head. "No. My neighbours... well, they were very superstitious; no one would move into a king-killer's house. And they would advise their children to do the same."

"Did they know you're alive? Will their descendants?"

"No. The royals would not allow people to know that they allowed me to live, despite the fact that my life has been cursed by their actions; sometimes I wonder if this life is a fate worse than death."

"It can't be worse... if you had died, you would not have found Imp."

That spread a soft smile across his lips. "Aye... for that, I am so glad. So very glad. And I met you, and everyone else... so maybe my life is nay as much a curse as I thought it," he said with a chuckle. "My home is not far. In fact... the village is just around, that corner."

It was. We rounded the high cliff edge and stopped dead. In front of us was a sight I had never seen before. The land suddenly dropped down. We stared into a vast forest, with high trees which supported various rope bridges and...

And houses.

The houses were... they were large tree houses, in essence. And absolutely remarkable. Walkways, amazing houses and pergolas, the whole... _village_ was... amazing; a village in the trees. Looking down, I could just make out the snowy floor hundreds of feet below; looking back up, I followed the various bridges, turning my gaze from house to house, and I noticed that only the largest house had a bridge to the main land, opposite us. There, I could make out pens and fences – a farm? Then that meant-

"Is that your house?" I asked, pointing.

Lyall nodded. "Aye... that's mine. Ours."

Out of his cloak, a blue orb fluttered out from within the confines of Lyall's clothing, wings fluttering in the crisp air. Emma settled onto his shoulder, and seemed to sigh as she obviously looked out at the treetop-village.

"I did miss this place..." she mumbled. "The last time we were stood like this, though, it was... our..."

"Wedding day," Lyall finished, barely audible.

"Come on. Let's not wait around. Let's get the rabble inside," Emma said briskly.

"Oi!" came a shout from behind us. "'Oo you callin' rabble, you little speck o'-"

"Time of the month," I mumbled; I knew – growing up with Gerudo was notoriously bad during _those_ times...

"Time of her life, more like," Hero muttered, eyeing her seething glare, and Vanna's exhausted form.

Walking along the bridge to the large manor-like house was not as dangerous as it looked. The bridges were only held by the two posts at either end, with the occasional tree branch supporting the middle if the bridge was exceptionally long, or if it went over a tree's territory. It was quite strange, walking along, looking down at the snowy ground way below, and looking around at seemingly-floating houses; it was an experience.

"The houses are built up on the trees for protection," Lyall explained, voice still soft for Imp's sake. "The snow and ice below melts occasionally, and the whole valley floods unbearably – we had to seek solace in the trees, or move back into main-Xiomar. For the rebellion, that wasn't possible."

"It's still so strange," I mumbled.

"Strange it may be. But it's still freezing," Hero said. "Can we get inside quick?"

"I must agree with Link, but for other reasons. We might be spotted from the houses. It's early morning, but it's still possible. I doubt you all are in the mood to explain all."

Not exactly, I couldn't help but think. I felt cold and tired, and Hero looked worn. Elwe and Raisa looked downright miserable, as did Vanna, and Tsukiko... well, Tsukiko was not in the best of moods, shall we say.

But there was rustling in the trees. We all stopped dead.

"Guys..."

I looked at Hero, to see his gaze directed somewhere slightly-above us. Following his eyes, I saw no one, but I did see a whole row of arrows sticking out of the canopy. I tensed, and immediately went for my throwing knives; beside me, I saw Elwe do the same, but he was looking in another direction, at another set of arrows.

"Stop, they're villagers," Lyall whispered hurriedly. "They mean no harm."

"Oh really? Fucking look up, ya berk," Tsukiko snapped.

"You there! Outsiders! State your purpose!" someone called out.

"Hey! Look! It's that general!"

"Get him!"

Two arrows fired, but Vanna dodged, albeit tiredly, dropping down to his hands and knees against the railing.

"Oh you pissheads!" Tsukiko barked. "'E's a pussycat! You should worry 'bout the rest of us!"

"Stop!" Lyall roared.

A flock of birds took to the skies in shock. Imp stirred on Lyall's back, but didn't seem to wake up fully.

"We mean no harm. That's my house," the werewolf continued.

"That house belongs to Lyall Comnall!" someone shouted back from the upper trees.

"And I am him. I can show you my mark for proof." His shoulders slumped. "But for the gods' sake, let us pass in peace so we can sleep."

A window of the large house slowly opened, and a man peered out, his hair dark and eyes white as the norm. In his hand, he held some kind of frame – a picture, perhaps?

"Gods be damned..." the man said. "It is you..." He leapt from the window and began to walk towards us, boots clunking on the ancient wood walkway. "You... haven't aged a day..."

"Fuckin' with the chosen ones does that to a person," Lyall replied. "So will you let us pass? I would like to be reunited with my bed – I've nay seen it for five hundred years and I miss it dearly." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Plus, they're all tired."

"What do ya mean, 'plus'?" Tsukiko shrieked. "We're more important than your goddamn bloody bed, you-!"


	100. 99: Entering a Bad Dream

Chapter no. : 99  
_Chapter title: _Entering a Bad Dream  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed: _**Unbeta-ed (Will upload beta-ed version soon)**  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 1185  
_Word count upon update (incl):_ 224,267  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**I love you guys! **I really do...  
_Notes_: I actually do love you all. I'm so sorry this has taken so long, I really am. I got stuck in a big arse rut and just... blergh, brain actually died. I'm so so so sorry. Please do enjoy this bigger-than-norm chapter, and i nom you all- love. I mean... i love you all.

* * *

It seemed as though the whole village had crowded around the house, clambering around on the veranda to peek through any window to be able to catch a single glimpse of the legendary Lyall Comnall. Unfortunately for them, Lyall had closed all the shutters and curtains to gain a little bit of peace for us, causing the large house to fall into darkness; it would have been utter blackness, if it wasn't for the few candles dotted around the main room we were in.

We were all eager for sleep. We had not slept completely in our journey to this place and the thought of a decent sleep was heaven. Despite his added energy from his wolf spirit, Lyall looked just as tired as the rest of us, though the majority of the exhaustion lay in his eyes; it took him a lot to stay in this house and not fall into lost memories.

He glanced at us, before gesturing to the large staircase by the far wall. "Th'rooms are upstairs. There are plenty of them for ya... I'll see ya when we wake up, I guess."

With that said, he scooped Imp up and walked up the steps; each gave a characteristic creak and dust trickled with every footfall.

"Why does this house have so many rooms?" Hero asked in a whisper.

"Because this house belonged to Lyall's father," Emma replied softly. "Lyall's the eldest of seven children, and so his father had this house extended to cater for the ever-growing Comnall family. By the time we married... his father had passed, and the next three siblings had also married and moved out... so we moved here, and looked after the rest of his brothers."

"I didn't know his family was so big," I murmured.

Emma paused. "He was a good father way before he had his own children... he always smiled, always laughed... I miss his smiles and laughs."

The blue orb sighed sadly and slowly flew to the upper floor, disappearing without another word. Tsukiko huffed and followed the spirit, barking for Vanna to _come the fuck along_. The elder followed dutifully, brow creased with worry; there was something up with Tsukiko. Perhaps she was just tired. We would find out later, when she had rested.

"Come," I mumbled. "We should go. The sooner we get sleep, the sooner we can get this quest over and done with."

"Can't argue with that logic," Hero mumbled, standing and stretching his back so much, it cracked.

"Do I have to have my own room?"

I looked down at Raisa. "Yes. Everyone needs the best sleep they can get, and sometimes the best sleep comes from privacy. There's nothing here that can hurt you," I assured her. "I'm sure that Emma would stay with you if you asked her."

She nodded mutely and Hero picked my little redhead up, carrying her up the stairs. I caught Elwe's eye and he hung back.

"Are you okay?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Yes. Tired, I admit, but-"

"Mentally."

He paused. "I am okay..."

"Good," I replied, nodding hesitantly; I didn't believe him one bit. "But if anything's wrong, there's no harm in talking to me – no matter what the problem."

"Thank you."

We climbed the stairs, finally, careful of our footsteps on the old wood. When we emerged at the top, we found ourselves in a long corridor, staring into the darkness at a line of doors, ending in another staircase at the far wall, which lead up to another level. Hero was still in the hallway, talking quietly to Emma, who hovered beside Raisa. It seems that as we arrived, their conversation just about ended, with Emma reassuring the little Gerudo that she would not be far, and that her room was flanked by Elwe's and Hero's rooms.

Raisa looked up as we drew near. "El-wee, if-if I have a nightmare, can I stay in your room?"

I felt Elwe tense beside me. "...I would not advise it," he mumbled quickly, before disappearing into his allocated room and shutting the door.

"Raisa," I murmured, crouching beside her as tears flooded her eyes. "Do not take this to heart. We do not understand Elwe yet and his past is a mystery – who knows what demons ensnare his dreams?"

"I can protect both of us!" she protested.

"Sh... I know you can. But if Elwe wants privacy, let him have it. Now go get some sleep. I'm sure Emma will stay by you until you fall asleep."

Raisa nodded glumly and seemed to drag her feet into her room, slowly closing the door after Emma had flown inside. I sighed, and allowed Hero to guide me towards the only other open-doorway. Inside, it was basic, with only a bed, fireplace, wardrobe and rug within – although the bed and rug did look very plush and comfortable. I sat heavily onto the mattress and muttered the enchantment to remove my armour.

"You gotta teach me that one day," Hero mumbled with a grin, as he pulled his tunic over his head.

"For you or for me?"

"What do you think?"

I grinned tiredly and let myself fall back. I was right – the bed was... heaven. So soft and pleasantly warm, as it moulded itself around my form.

"Feather mattress," I told him in a whisper. "Much better than yours."

"Should I be jealous?"

"Mm, no... I guess they knew how to make beds five hundred years ago."

"Maybe. Or maybe you're trying to make my bed jealous."

I chuckled, eyes sliding shut. "You're a fool..."

* * *

I must have fallen asleep. I must have, as the next thing I knew, the room was brighter than before, and the songs of morning birds drifted through a suddenly open window, which also let a breeze through; it ghosted over any sliver of bare skin, which was quite a lot, since the covers were messily skewed, barely covering my hips. Hero was curled up against me, his head pillowed near the top of my belly and arms tight around my middle – he looked much like a child, and it made me smile gently.

There was a hesitant knock at the door. I called for them to enter, gently, and the door creaked open to allow Tsukiko entry into the room.

She smiled gently at me – she looked much better than the day before, if not a little paler than the norm.

"Hey, mornin' sunshine," she greeted. "Van and I – and Emma – 'ave made breakfast, if ya want it."

I nodded. "Just let me wake Hero up and we'll be down," I told her.

"Okay-dokes. I'll just go grab Imp and Lyall and then dish up."

"Wait."

She paused.

"Don't wake Imp up," I said. "We... He had very bad dreams last night. If he managed to get to sleep, it'd be best if he is not woken up."

"Oh, bad dreams?" she repeated, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes. Elwe woke me – he had nightmares too – and I found Imp in the hallway... we were up for quite some time, so..."

Indeed we were. It had been sometime around evening when I awoke to the sound of the door opening; Elwe had appeared, and as soon as he saw me awake, his resolve obviously broke and he apologised profusely for waking me up. Of course, I ignored him and got up, telling him to meet me downstairs to talk. As I said, I found Imp in the hallway – distraught – and so the three of us sat in front of the fire in the main room, talking to ease our minds. What we spoke of, however, I shall not disclose. Some things are meant to be kept private.

"Oh, well, Elwe's up already – he was up _waaaay_ before I was even up!"

Ah... I would be having some words with my new brother about his sleeping, eating and general thinking matters... like I could lecture...

"Well," she said, shrugging. "I'll leave the lovebirds. Come down when ya ready."

Nudging Hero, I eased him off of me. He made a distressed noise in the back of his throat, and I pressed a kiss to his brow and he shifted again, but turned his head the other way, still breathing deep. I sighed, and nudged him again, leaning over him as he slowly roused himself from slumber.

Blue eyes cracked open. "Mn... Good morning," he slurred, smiling dopily and stretching. "Sleep okay?"

I nodded. I felt that he didn't need to know about my activities during the night.

"Breakfast is ready and waiting for us," I told him softly. "We should not keep Tsukiko waiting."

"Fuck, s'Tsukiko?" He sat up groggily, rubbing his head.

"Yes. And Vanna."

"Can't keep Tsukiko waiting – we'll be dinner..."

* * *

We descended to the – what was not exactly – the ground floor soon after awakening, finding ourselves literally submerged in warmth and the good smell of decent food. It turned out that the families around us had given us food to eat, as they had been looking after what were actually Lyall's livestock and so felt it right to give us – his guests – what was rightfully his.

We entered the large kitchen to find the table covered with mouth-watering food; meats and various fruits ready to be eaten by anyone around. Raisa, Elwe, Vanna and Tsukiko were already sat down with plates full of food and all looked up when Hero and I entered.

"Mornin', mornin'!" Tsukiko greeted. "Grab a seat and grab a plate. Eat up! I don' wan' m'boys gettin' weak!"

"You've changed your tune from yesterday," Hero commented as we sat down.

"Paaaaardon?"

"You were..." He cleared his throat. "Not so cheery yesterday."

"Yeah, well, I felt like shi... ship-work yesterday," she mumbled, glancing at Raisa; the little girl didn't seem to notice her little near-slip-up on swearing. "Bu' I got sleep and cuddles last night, so I'm all better." Suddenly, she grinned in a feral-like manner. "As did two other people... saw your li'l, eh, _arrangement_ this fair morn."

"Keep your perversions away from the food table, Tsuki, please," Vanna murmured.

"Yes, _dearest_."

We fell into a comfortable silence, concentrating on filling our bellies with good food – the best we'd had in what felt like years. Raisa, however, _did_ fill the silence, chattering away to anyone who listened; it was mainly Tsukiko who did, but we all listened idly to her childish babble.

I suddenly felt a hand on mine and glanced up to meet Hero's eye. He smiled gently down at me, which I returned, earning a small, quiet chuckle. I tilted my head, hinting, and smiling wider when he leant down, lips brushing mine and-

A sharp cry.

Everyone in the kitchen went still. Even Raisa stopped giggling with Tsukiko. The shout came from upstairs somewhere. I stood and stepped away from Hero slightly, moving slowly to the doorway as footsteps thundered above and down the stairs into the other room. It was Lyall and I watched in shock as he ran straight to the front door, red liquid spattering onto the wood as he forcefully pulled the door open.

"Lyall!" I called, stepping forward.

He looked back at me, eyes wide and brimming with tears. My own eyes widened as I caught sight of his hands, which were covered with blood.

"Save him," he whispered hoarsely, before running out. I watched in shock as he took off down the wooden walkway, shifting into his wolf form and disappearing into the distance.

His words caught up with me sharply, and I recoiled as if physically struck.

Imp.

I turned and leapt up to the other level, not bothering with the steps and then leaping up to the top level; in seconds, I found myself standing in what seemed like a nightmare. There, on a bloodied bed, was Imp; the boy was sobbing and writhing in pain, hands coloured red as he clutched a reddened sheet to his chest – everything was... red...

As were his eyes when he looked up at me through tears – so red, filled with pain, shock, anguish and-

"Sh-She-eik...!" he whimpered hoarsely.

I shook myself of disbelief and turned back to the staircase. "Hero! Get a healer – _now!_" I yelled down, before quickly going to Imp, and grabbing a hold of him. "Shh, shh, Imp, it's okay, it's okay."

Within seconds, my hands were covered in blood too, as I pulled the sheet away from him to survey the damage – four, long cuts going from his nipple, across his chest in a diagonal fashion, and ending in a mangled mess past his hipbone. I bit back a gasp. He looked like he'd been attacked by a...

...By a wolf.

"Holy shit!"

I looked up to see Tsukiko rushing into the room, followed by the others, who stayed by the door; I saw Vanna quickly pull Raisa out of the room, in the corner of my eye. Meanwhile, Tsukiko climbed onto the bed and grabbed a hold of Imp's hands as he writhed, to stop any further damage.

"What the fuck happened?" she demanded.

"I don't know!" I replied; my voice was breathy with panic. "I saw Lyall leave and... his hands were covered in blood, so I ran up here and..."

"Alrigh', alrigh'... fuckfuckfuck... Link's gone for the healer, bu'..." Tsukiko exhaled loudly. She stroked Imp's clenched fists gently, not caring about the blood now covering _her_ skin. "Imp, Imp-baby, look at me. Open your eyes – there's a good boy. Wha' 'appened?"

"I... I... Lyall... n-nightmare – I...!" He fell into a fit of sobs, causing Tsukiko to gently cradle his head, cooing softly to calm him.

It was at that point – and at a very good point in time too – when Hero suddenly arrived, with an elder man in tow.

"Shit..." he whispered, stopping dead.

The healer pushed past and I moved out of the way to allow him access to Imp, backing into the far corner. He threw the sheet out the way, and a small "_ts_" sound escaped his lips as he took in the injuries, pushing his glasses up his nose. He trailed a finger along the serrated line of skin as if surveying a broken object for damage costs.

"Not so deep – somewhat on the classification of superficial-"

Tsukiko suddenly grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and hauled him close to her face.

"You listen 'ere," she literally snarled, baring sharp teeth. "He don't need no inspection and we don't need no running commentary. 'E's possibly dyin' and in a fuck-load of pain, so just fuckin' do what ya need to do to save his goddamn life, alrigh'?!"

The healer nodded very quickly, visibly paler than before, and as soon as Tsukiko let go of him, he swooped down on Imp, beckoning for his assistant – a middle-aged woman, who I hadn't noticed hovering by the doorway – to come closer and give him the tools he needed. All the while, Tsukiko went back to leaning over the boy's head, cooing softly and running a calming hand through his white hair, wiping his tears also. I stood back, heart beating wildly in my chest. I paid no heed to the rivulets of blood dripping down my fingers, only on the healer's sure hands as he began to stitch the wounds tight, fighting through the constant stream of crimson; when he called for his other assistant, my heart trembled – needing more help meant that something was wrong... surely...?

Imp's sobbing was slowing now, but for all the worst reasons; he was slowly losing consciousness, due to the blood loss. Tsukiko was fighting to keep him awake and was, in some degree, succeeding, as she was helped by Emma, who fluttered in front of his face, encouraging him to talk and keep his mind as active as possible.

The second helper bustled in, carrying another bag. Setting it on the nearby desk, she brought out more cloths, which she immediately handed to the first assistant, before rushing back and grabbing a small bottle.

"Here," she said, giving it to Tsukiko. "Wave it under his nose – it'll keep the wee laddie awake a lot better than his own mind will." At the wolf-girl's quizzical look, the helper continued, "They're smellin' salts – donnae smell too good, but they ain't fer perfume usage I guess."

As I averted my eyes back down to the healer, I saw that the longest of the wounds was nearly stitched shut; the first helper was starting on another of the cuts, as the second came in the way of my view, grabbing cloth and obviously applying pressure to the remaining cuts, if Imp's sudden cries had anything to do with her.

If the blood loss wasn't too severe, I knew that Imp would be fine. Thinking back, the wounds didn't look too deep – of course, looks _can_ be deceptive – and it was the amount of sudden blood that alarmed me. I guess, also, the thought that _Lyall_ of all people had done this to him had sent me into a slight form of shock... With those thoughts running through my head, my mind cleared a little enough to hear the distant mumble of talking downstairs; I cursed – of course, as soon as the healer is called, a village wakes up and goes to the scene to gossip.

My gaze shot to Hero, who looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"Get rid of them," I hissed.

He nodded and, without a word, turned on his heel and went down the stairs. I saw Vanna do the same, leaving Elwe standing nearby. His expression was one that I had seen a lot, particularly on Hero – one of a soldier, faced with some form of horror, who tries to shut down emotion and put on a brave face, I guess, especially when it involves a friend or family member.

"Elwe," I mumbled, trying to calm myself. "Guard the hallway downstairs – make sure no one who isn't supposed to even be in this house gets up here."

He nodded slowly. He approached me, however, and laid a hand on my shoulder, mumbling a soft "_He'll be okay"_ before he disappeared down the steps. Then, I was left on my own, in the corner, watching as the three healers worked on repairing Imp. Looking down at my hands, which were stained with drying blood, I grimaced, swallowing the lump in my throat as I listened to Imp crying.

Footsteps signalled someone's arrival and I turned to see Hero. He beckoned me, but I shook my head, making him walk up to me and wrap an arm around my shoulders to try and guide me out of the room.

"No, I have to stay," I mumbled, fighting him.

"No, you don't," he told me softly. "He's in safe hands. If anything happens, you'll be the first to know, you know that. So come on, you need to wash your hands..."

Sighing, I nodded, keeping my eyes on the bed as I allowed Hero to guide me out of the room and down the two staircases, out into the cold, sharp air of outside. Closing my eyes, I took several deep breaths.

"How could Lyall do that to him?" I whispered, watching as Hero turned the tap on the water pipe, which ran up the side of the house from a rain collector on the roof. I held my hands under the ridiculously-cold spray of water, washing the blood away quickly before they became too numb. "I just... he would never attack Imp like that..."

"Maybe it wasn't Lyall?" Hero suggested.

I splashed the water up into my face, rubbing, trying to wake myself up fully. "Lyall was the only one there and... he had blood on his hands when he suddenly left. He looked so scared, Hero. I don't think I've ever seen such fear in a man's eyes before."

"Did Imp tell you what happened or was he too...?" he asked softly. I wiped away any excess water from my skin, but bit down a yelp when Hero pulled me against him, my face buried in the fabric of his shirt, effectively drying it.

I sighed. "He mentioned a nightmare. He'd had one during the night, but how could that... unless Lyall had a nightmare...?"

"Possible... It's possible. I mean, he's come back to his home, a place he hasn't been for centuries, so it's bound to stir up bad memories." Hero paused. "Plus... he's sort of half-animal. I've heard stories of dogs attacking their owners because of nightmares. He might have... attacked Imp, woken up, realised what he had done, thought that Imp was gonna die and-"

"-Fled in fear..." I finished. "Dear gods," I muttered, pulling myself from Hero's grasp. Muttering the incantation, and was immediately clothed in my Sheikah garb. "We have to find him, before he does anything stupid. Go get your weapons. I'll get Vanna."

"Vanna? Why Vanna?"

"Because he knows the area... better than we do, anyway."

We entered the house.

"What about Elwe?" Hero asked, making his way to the staircase, ignoring Vanna's curious look.

"I'd prefer him here, to guard the house."

"From what?"

"Anything." I paused. "Grab some of Lyall's clothes too."

Now Hero was even more confused. "Why?"

"He morphed when he left."

With a grimace, Hero muttered an, "Ah..."

* * *

As soon as Vanna was up to speed on our predicament, we set off into the barren, snowy landscape. Cloaks clutched tight, we battled against the sharp winds as best as we could, but it was hopeless – Lyall could have gone anywhere and because of his current form, his speed was unprecedented, especially when in such a state of mind.

And trying to find him in this environment...? Impossible. There was nothing out here. Just snow and barren rock where the cruel winds had violently blown the snow away, and the occasional hoary gathering of trees. Granted, we encountered wolves, but all were the wrong wolf.

We had left the house during mid-morning, and after walking an undeterminable amount of miles until the sun began to set and Vanna told us we had to call our search off – on the horizon, he pointed out, there was a growing dark cloud being swept our way by the harsh winds, and even those in central Xiomar, he told us, would be seeking solace in their basements from this storm. So we had to turn back and give up our search. I dearly hoped that Lyall had seen sense and had returned...

But this was not the case. We entered the treetop village as the storm began to stir, and found it seemingly empty of life; there were flickering lights in the houses around, and the occasional flutter of a curtain but no one was in sight. And for some reason, I had the feeling it wasn't to do with the approaching tempest. Therefore, we hurried along the walkway, eager to get away from their unseen eyes and into the warmth.

The front door suddenly opened, even before we reached the doorstep.

"Thank fuck above! I was gettin' to the point where I'm ready to rip all ya goddamn balls off! " It was Tsukiko... as if it wasn't obvious. "Get the hell in here before the cold does m'job for me."

She stepped aside to let us enter, but grabbed onto Vanna before he was even able to shut the door. She clutched onto him tightly, burying her face into his shirt before looking up and cupping his face, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He looked incredibly surprised, but pleasantly so, returning the embrace with one arm and shutting the door tightly with the other.

"Missed me?" he asked, smiling.

"Piss off," she snapped. "I was more worried 'bout the fact that if you didn't come back, I'd have to go out there – _out there in the shit storm_ – and find your goddamn dead body." She looked at Hero and I, sharply, as we were taking our outer layers off. "And yours too."

Both Hero and I chuckled as we watched her fuss over Vanna, taking his cloak and brushing snow from his hair; she then ushered him onto the chair in front of the roaring fire, and then started on Hero (although with a little less affection).

"Tsukiko," I murmured, catching her attention. "Imp-"

"-Is okay. Go see him... after you warm up."

"But-"

"No buts, Sheik – you can't get ill," she said. "He's sleeping, and Elwe is looking over him, so he's safe and well. He lost quite a bit of blood, but... he's okay. He _will_ be okay."

I sighed. "I just need to see him." With that said, I hung my cloak on the nearby hook and made my way upstairs.

* * *

"Did you find him?"

I sighed, head drooping. "No," I told Elwe. "There was no hope of finding him. I don't know what I was thinking, trying to find him out there, in that wasteland and with him in that form."

"At least you tried. If you had not, you would be kicking yourself harder," Elwe murmured.

Nodding, I turned my attention back to Imp. I was sat on the large bed, next to his still form, leaning slightly over him to brush my fingers through his hair. Tsukiko had taken care of cleaning him up (the doctor, of course, had not felt it was his duty to do so, which – of course – had sent Tsukiko such a silent fury that the healer had all but flown out the house to get away from her) and so his skin was soft, and his hair silky; he looked almost normal, as if he was asleep because of a mere, simple illness. But thanks to the expanse of (somewhat bloodied) bandages covering his slim chest, which peeked out from under the covers, it was clear that a simple illness wasn't the case.

`"What did the healer say?" I mumbled.

"Not much," Elwe replied, from his place in the large chair next to the fire. "Tsukiko, I think, caused him to lose the ability to talk, if you catch my meaning. He closed the wounds up, gave us some kind of... paste to apply to the cuts to help heal them and keep infections at bay, but as soon as Imp's condition was stable, he left." His eyes darkened in the flickering light. "I heard him mutter an oath."

"An oath?"

"Yes. Or some kind of curse - I'm not sure. I think he was warding off bad omens or demons."

I sighed. "Lyall did mention that his people were extremely superstitious. And I think that Lyall's sudden departure was not missed at all by the villagers – they must have seen him morph."

"I did not think werewolves could morph on will."

"Lyall is no ordinary werewolf," I pointed out. "He has a wolf spirit inside of him and... when he is emotional enough, he changes. When Imp..." I swallowed. "Just before Imp was killed, Lyall morphed because he was so angry. I guess, the wolf was trying to help save him by giving him the energy and form to flee fast enough. He has the best possible fight or flight instincts." Pausing, I asked, "Has he been sleeping long?"

"He fell asleep just before the doctor finished, but then – as were his orders – Tsukiko woke him up a couple of hours ago to eat something."

"So he hasn't been completely out of it all the time."

"No."

I sighed again. "Good... good." I ran my fingers through my hair, dislodging my turban without caring. "I never would have thought that such drama would occur so suddenly and so... close to us. It's... shaken me, to be blunt. Particularly since it's Imp. Ever since he was brought back – and so ever since he's been without the protection and help of Senka – I've promised to look after him."

"Do not say you have failed," Elwe cut in, scowling. "You cannot stand by his side every second of the day, and sleep by his side every second of the night. What occurred was an unfortunate accident."

"I know... I know. Just..." I trailed off, shaking my head. I didn't know what to say and so I settled on hanging my head, staring sadly at Imp's sleeping face.

And that's when the drama unfurled once again.

Voices, first. Distant and mere rumbles from two floors down and outside. Then, shouting and firm footsteps. Both Elwe and I perked up, nervous; what was going on? We both stood when Vanna suddenly appeared in the doorway, his back to us and arms outstretched, as if to shield the entryway; I caught sight of someone standing in front of the General.

"For the final time, Seth, you can't-"

"Move out of my way, Vanna. _Now_."

"No. You can't. He's not here, Seth, and the boy is-"

He was cut off, gasping for air and in pain, curling in on himself and therefore revealing the man he was arguing with. This 'Seth' was an ordinary-looking man, his eyes Xiomari-white and his hair a dark maroon, but by simply glancing at his stance I knew that he was a tightly coiled spring, a man full of anger and resentment. I immediately went on edge, as did Elwe.

"Get out of my way, Vanna," he hissed. "Don't make me hit you again!"

"Seth-!"

"What business do you have here?" I asked coldly.

His eyes met mine. "Sheikah... so it's true what these villagers say."

"Seth, we need to take this elsewhere," Vanna said firmly, albeit sounding a little winded. "There is an injured boy resting in here and-"

Seth grabbed dark blond hair and pulled Vanna close. "Listen, you can't boss me about, lad. You're nothing. You're just a warlord's little bitch."

"Actually, 'e's _my_ bitch, so I fink it would be in your best int'rests to let go of 'im. Now," I heard Tsukiko call from down below, in the hallway.

The stranger turned, to regard the unseen-Raunen. "Listen, lassie, this is between-"

"-It's between everyone in this fuckin' house, ya tossbag. Now, I swear to any god up high, if you don't let go of Van, and if you don't back the fuck away from that staircase, I will rip whatever you 'ave hangin' between ya legs and feed 'em to ya muvver, a'ight? Back the fuck up before you wake the kid up... oh, and if you do wake 'im up, I swear you'll fuckin' regret it."

"...Then we take this downstairs," Seth replied, a little quieter. He looked me dead in the eye. "You two Sheikah will come downstairs – we have shit to discuss."

"I don't think I have anything to discuss with you right at this point in time," I told him.

"You will-!"

"Eh!" Tsukiko barked warningly as Seth raised his voice.

Elwe, meanwhile, had moved from his place by the fire to the doorway. When Seth turned back around, he found himself staring right at Elwe, over Vanna's shoulder, and the Xiomari man twitched in surprise. But my brother said nothing; he merely gripped the door handle and slid the door shut, flicking the latch to lock it firmly shut.

After a moment of listening to angry mutters and curses, Elwe turned back to me.

"I apologise," he murmured, "for not even formally declining his _offer_ of a discussion without consulting you... but he did not even say 'please'."

I smiled, shaking my head slowly. "If I didn't know better, I would say you have an affinity for sadism." I looked back to the bed, finding my eyes shockingly drawn to a singular red orb, twinkling up at me. "Imp..."

He rasped my name, smiling softly, and raised a hand to lace our fingers together. Leaning down, I pressed a long, firm kiss on his brow, inhaling his scent. Through the haze of emotions, I heard the door slide back open and Elwe calling down the stairs, "Tsukiko, Imp has woken up." (This was followed by distant, but all too familiar squawks and barks of fury).

"Yes," I mumbled against pale skin. "I don't know better."

* * *

Demi: Nom my brains, I don't care - I love you all, you faithful bitches. Go give luffs to Patches (she's on my profile) as she's the one who got my arse in gear. Seriously. Without my wifey... we wouldn't be here -sob-

(...I can't believe i keep doing shit to my Impy-chan D8 )


	101. 100: Out of the Frying Pan

Chapter no. : 100  
_Chapter title: _OUt of the Frying Pan..._  
Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed: _**Betaed by wifey**  
_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 1218  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**I love you guys! **I really do...  
_Notes_: (See end)

* * *

With the door locked, and Imp's hand tight around mine, the rest of the world and its troubles seemed to drift away from my mind. I know it is an... _incredibly_ cliché thing to say, but it was entirely true at the time, especially. All that mattered was his health and well-being, and so the world could go to hell for all I cared.

"Sheik..." he mumbled, amusement clear in his soft voice; he sounded much like a parent chiding their child. "I thought I told you not to worry about me."

I pulled away from him, looking down at his weary expression. "How can I stop when trouble never leaves your side?"

"Don't call Lyall that," he replied, smiling. Soon, however, it dropped and sudden remembrance glistened deep in his eye. "Ly- Where's Lyall? I need to let him know that... I'm okay, and that I don't... hate him."

My hesitance to answer answered his question, and he looked away, staring deep into the fire nearby.

"He ran."

I nodded. "He panicked," I murmured. "We tried to go after him, but a storm beat us back. He'll... I'm sure he'll come back in time."

"I can feel him. He's too far away to figure out what's... going on, but I can sense him there, alive."

"He wouldn't-"

His gaze shot straight to me. "He might. When I was dead, he nearly starved himself to death, slowly willing himself to die too. If he felt that he had caused my death again..." We fell into a brief moment of silence, before Imp continued, "Who was that?"

"Who?"

"Before. In the door, trying to get in here."

"I don't fully know," I replied, meeting Elwe's gaze. "Someone Vanna is familiar with, and possibly Lyall – I cannot think of another reason why he would demand to come in _here_. But I think he is not from around here; he mentioned that the villagers had spoken of us."

"Perhaps he belongs to the rebellion, in Xiomar," Elwe mumbled. "That would explain why Vanna knew him. But... whoever he is, he does not matter at all right now."

"Yes, but he was anxious to get into this room, so I-"

"He could be the High Priest of the Three and I still wouldn't allow him in this room," Elwe muttered, crossing his arms across his chest. "He was rude, presumptuous and a fool. I don't like fools, let alone such fools of that calibre."

"Sheik does..."

I glanced down at Imp's mischievous face. "Someone is obviously somewhat better if he is already teasing Hero and me."

He smiled up at me. "I can't help it," he murmured. "He's an easy target."

I chuckled, and swept my hand across his forehead, ending to cup his cheek; he leant into my hand, smiling still, eyes half-lidded as he continued to meet my gaze, unwavering. Despite his obvious weakness, his iris was so bright, dancing in the flickering light with varying emotions as he looked me in the eye – until he turned to stare at Elwe.

"Thank you," Imp murmured.

"For what?" Elwe enquired, genuinely curious.

"Protecting me. And Sheik, of course, but... thank you." He smiled as brightly as he could in his physical and mental state. "You haven't been with us for that long but..." He paused, biting on a yawn. "But you care for us. And I care for you. You're my brother."

Elwe looked slightly uncomfortable for a second, but hid it quickly. "Thank you."

When Imp yawned again, I squeezed his hand and chuckled at his somewhat pouty expression.

"If you're tired-" I began, but he cut me off, shaking his head.

"No, no... I-" A loud rumbling filled the room and Imp instantly coloured red. "Eh... I..."

"Hungry?"

"Y-Yeah..." Imp mumbled, before trying to tug the covers over his ruby-hued face. "Stop laughing at me."

"Sorry," I told him softly, stroking his hair, biting back on the large smile. "Do you want me to go get you some food? Just a little bit? It will help keep your strength up."

He nodded, slowly and hesitantly, his gaze sliding away from mine to look straight up at the ceiling. His eye drooped somewhat; he was fighting his exhaustion – it was obvious – but it would be best that he rested as much as he could. Sleep would aid both his mind and body in recovering.

It would also stop him from thinking too much about Lyall's actions.

I left the room having given Imp strict instructions not to fight sleep if it came, and shut the door behind me quietly. For a moment, I stood there. Just... stood. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths to simply calm down. I never assumed that coming to Xiomar would be easy for us – quite the opposite – but I never thought... I never thought something like... like _this_ would happen. I never thought that I could possibly lose Imp again, and to Lyall's hand.

"Sheik?"

My eyes snapped open, but as soon as I saw who it was, I let out the breath I had held in. "Hero..."

"What're you doing?" he asked, as he walked up the stairs towards me, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm... going to get some food. For Imp."

"Doesn't look like you're getting food."

I huffed. "I wasn't right at this moment in time. I was just... gathering my thoughts."

"Dangerous," he commented.

"I know." Smiling, I descended the stairs to meet him, sighing when his strong arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and his head resting against mine. "But if I don't do this, then... well, you've seen what happens."

"You bolt."

I nodded, not replying. He kissed my temple, and then my lips, chastely.

"Food, then," he murmured, stepping backwards to coax me downstairs. "I'm quite hungry myself."

"You always are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

Smiling, I asked, "Why were you on your way up? Has this... Seth person left?"

"I wish." Hero's mood plummeted and his eyes darkened. "He's... he's an alright guy, Sheik, but... he's a bastard. He's so... fucking prejudiced and... so up himself, I just..." He huffed, trailing off and running a hand through his hair. "I left so that I wouldn't punch him. I'll leave that to Tsukiko. We had to lock her in the kitchen, after what he did to Vanna and having woken Imp up... How is he, by the way?"

"He's... drowsy. We've been trying to distract him from Lyall, but... failing. Quite miserably." I suddenly stopped. "I don't know what to do, Hero. I..."

He stopped walking too, and looked up at me from a few steps below.

"We have no hope of finding Lyall, Imp is wounded beyond belief and a target for further Xiomari attack. If we continue with our plan of action – which I don't know what was – we have to leave some people behind to protect Imp, which cuts our force in half and-"

"Hey, hey, woah."

Hero stepped up to me swiftly, wrapping his arms around my waist again and pulling me close. I turned my head away, blinking away tears, not wanting to meet his eyes. I could feel his breath on my cheek, and it grounded me somewhat.

"Listen to me, Sheik. Just... remember. You're sixteen. _Sixteen_. When I was sixteen, I was... I didn't have a care in the world, apart from possibly having to marry and start a family. It wasn't for another two years that all the shit with the Twilight Realm and Midna and Zant and Ganon happened. You've had to deal with so, so much, Sheik; I mean, you've had to deal with me – that's a lot of strain."

I let the smile slip through my mask.

"As much as you probably don't like being called this, you're... you're still a kid. Legally, you _are_ a kid. And at sixteen..." He shook his head. "Before, I depended on you, because you're so much... you're much smarter than me. Seriously, you are. Before, I depended on Midna. Then I depended on you. Now... I'm gonna start to follow myself. With your help, of course. You've become our leader, I think, without anyone realising and I can tell it's starting to... hurt you. I don't like you being hurt."

I kissed him, gently. "It's just a little stress. It-"

"-Does matter," Hero cut in, firmly. "Don't try and do this on your own. I want to help you. I'm supposed to help you. As is everyone allied to us. So step back, and take a breather, okay?"

Nodding, I sighed. "Okay. I... just..."

He hushed me, smiling reassuringly, blue eyes twinkling. "It's okay. We'll sort everything out. _We_. Now, let's go get Imp's food and... I can introduce you to Seth."

"I can't wait..."

* * *

Before even bothering with this man, Seth, I went into the kitchen to sort out Imp's food. I completely blanked the Xiomari man, who was sat in one of the armchairs by the fire, colourless eyes following me round the main room as I went from the stairs towards the other room. I also didn't fail to notice the cluster of men standing outside on the decking; I guessed they were Seth's men.

Entering the kitchen was like entering a different world. Whereas the main room was darker than the norm, and despite there being a fire, it felt cold, the kitchen was bright and warm and... smelt nice. The scene before me didn't hurt the mood of the room, either – Raisa sat at the table next to Vanna, who was listening to the little girl's rambles intently, with Tsukiko cooking on the stove behind them. It looked like the perfect little family. I didn't want to ruin it, but Tsukiko's senses obviously picked up on my entrance, as she called to me, without even turning to look at me.

"Siddown, Sheik. Got some food on the go, and your tummy needs some lovings," she said nonchalantly.

I smiled. "I'm here to get food for Imp."

"And for him," Hero cut in.

"Well, ain't you the protective li'l mate, Linky," she replied, finally turning around. She crossed her arms across her chest. "Well, I'm gonna give you ya foods, okay, 'cause I'm guessing you'll be runnin' back upstairs to sit wiv Imp anyway. Whe'ver ya eat the shit yaself, or force it down li'l Impy's throat, I don' mi- well, no, that's a lie. I _do_ mind. But... Ya get me, Sheik?"

"Yes."

I didn't.

"But not too much food, Tsukiko. He can't really eat too much; I don't think he'll be up for it."

"E's always up for it when it comes to me." She paused, and suddenly grinned. "Well, yeah. That's true. Listen, I'll give ya a li'l of what I'm cookin' now, and you guys also take up some fruits. Nice cuppa tea, too. Tea makes _everyone_ be'er, don't it? Don't'cha fink? And take a bottle of wine too. It'll calm the li'l guy down. Make 'im forget too."

"Tsukiko, I don't think getting Imp drunk is such a good idea," Hero said softly.

"I wouldn't say no to the wine, though," I mumbled.

"Good boy. I knew you'd catch my li'l hint, there. Well, you guys grab the fruit and wine and whatever ya want, and I'll send Van up with the food."

I looked to the Xiomari man. "Are you okay?" I asked, suddenly remembering how Seth had punched Vanna.

"Yes, I'm okay. Generally winded, but... I'm fine, thank you," he replied, lips kicking up at the corner. "Seth's a pussy cat-" (Tsukiko snorted nearby) "-so it's nothing to worry about. I've had worse from him. I did what I had to, anyway."

"You didn't _need_ to get hurt," I pointed out. "I was there to protect Imp, as was Elwe. I'm not saying you shouldn't have tried to stop him getting into the room, but if you knew that he has a habit of being violent towards you, you should have stepped down when he got angry."

"I'm not scared of hi- Tsukiko, for the sake of all things holy, stop fucking snorting. You're going to fire your nose cartilage into your brain soon."

The wolf-girl and Raisa glanced at each other and, in unison, said, "_Yuck, _bogey brains!" They then, promptly, dissolved into giggles.

"You guys are just like a family," Hero muttered.

I didn't fail to catch the glimmer of... _something_ pass over Vanna's expression. Was it hope? Or worry? Or was it something else? I couldn't tell. It disappeared just as it came. But I didn't dwell on it – whatever Vanna's feelings on being a 'family' with Tsukiko and Raisa would surface soon enough; there were more important matters to attend to.

Like Imp.

Hero had already gathered some fruit into a leather satchel and a gut-skin bag filled with wine from Tsukiko's outstretched hands, and was making his way back over to me. I grabbed the door handle, ready to depart the warmth of the room, when I found myself face to face with Seth, his colourless eyes boring straight into mine. I felt a shiver cruise my spine, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end; I didn't like this man. _At all_.

"If I were you," Hero growled from behind me, "I'd step back, away from Sheik."

"Well, boy, I'm _not_ you," Seth hissed. He now pushed his face closer to mine, and I jolted back. "We need to talk."

"You need to back off," I muttered.

"We don't have time for this!"

"We will make time," I told him, levelly.

"Time is not something you can brew like a cup of tea, Sheikah. Time is precious, like a perfect diamond, rarely found. We are not lucky in our expedition for such a gem, and so we must move on. _Quickly_."

"Father Time has served us perfectly well," I replied, my voice even. "He has gifted us with enough time so that we have never rushed headlong into a problem half-prepared, and-"

"We _are_ prepared!"

I pushed him away from me, fed up with staring him dead in the face. "We are not, Xiomaran. My brother is bedridden, gravely injured and heart-broken. We have lost Lyall, the power in our pack, and to go search for him would mean leaving one or two people here, cutting our force in half. And in case you hadn't noticed, one of us is a small child."

"Wonder who that is," Hero whispered behind me.

"So, _forgive me_, sir, if I do not agree with you when you say that we are prepared. _You_ may be, but I am not you, am I?"

"Fucking brat-"

"Lay one finger on him-" Hero was suddenly in front of me. "You lay one _single_ finger on him, and I swear to the Three – ally or no ally – I will kill you. Do you hear me?"

Seth merely swore, colourfully, with every single word imaginable (and probably a few in Xiomari), and stormed out the house. We heard him shout loudly at his men to _move out_, and he continued to curse as he left the small treetop village. I sighed, slumping; the movement, I suppose, resembled an enraged animal which lets its guard down, after having made a great show of puffing its fur up, baring its teeth and growling threats.

Hero slid an arm around my waist, and kissed my brow. "Come on, let's get upstairs. Forget about him."

"Who?"

He grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Something wasn't right.

I jolted awake, gaze shooting to my side to see Hero rising from the bed and going to the window. His brow was heavy with a frown, blue eyes darker than normal, as he peeked between a small gap in the curtains. He suddenly cursed.

"Hero?"

"I dunno who they are, but they're grabbing people from their houses," he muttered, rushing over to his clothes and armour. "They've got weapons and... they're wearing Xiomari national armour. Like Vanna used to wear."

I cursed, too, and rose, muttering the incantation to garb myself as I rushed to the door. "I'll wake Tsukiko and go to Imp. We need to move. They're here for us."

But as soon as I pulled the door open, I was met with darkness. My head throbbed with a single heartbeat, and I felt air rushing past me as I fell back, unconscious even before I hit the ground.

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, slow Sheik... Slowly," a voice murmured from above me; it was strangely echoed, as if I was at the end of a tunnel, and it hurt my already-throbbing head. "It's okay, you're okay."

"For now," another voice muttered.

"Tsukiko, for the last time, keep your pessimism and gloom to yourself."

"It ain't gloom. It's fucking reality. And don't fucking speak to me li' that."

I groaned, rolling over to escape the voices, burying my head in whatever it was that was soft, warm and supporting. Whatever I was lying on shifted slightly, and constricted its hold on me, but not threateningly or painfully – it was reassuring and... safe.

"Sheik?"

"Sh..." I whispered. "Loud."

I knew I didn't quite make sense, but I didn't care. My head _hurt_. However, the fingers carding through my hair was a blessing, and I let out a shuddery sigh. Opening my eyes, slowly, I found myself staring at the point where Hero's shoulder met neck, and raising my gaze, I took in the sight of his slightly stubble-dusted chin, which was a beautifully familiar sight, and the not-so-familiar feature which was the dark bruise that marred his cheek and forced one of his eyes shut.

I gently sat up, swallowing the nausea and dizziness, and cupped his cheeks. I ignored the chilly, damp feeling that had seeped into my bones; without even looking around, I knew we were in a prison cell.

"What happened?" I rasped, my throat dry.

"A Warlord got us. Invaded the village, took everyone hostage..." Hero sighed. "How do you feel?"

I shook my head. "Okay, fine. You? What happened to your eye?"

"I tried to get to you," he told me, stoking my hair again. "When you opened the door, and... there was a soldier behind it and he just thumped you round the head with the butt of his sword and... I couldn't get to you."

"I'm here now," I whispered. I returned my head to its original position against his shoulder.

"At least... At least we know where Lyall is," Hero mumbled. "The Warlord got him too. He's here, but he's trapped in his wolf form."

"And a fine form it is."

I jumped, but Hero held me tightly, almost possessively. Standing outside the bars to our cell was a woman – I could only tell by the voice – who was garbed from head to foot in furs, leathers and steel, with only a gap left for her eyes to flash through; _they_ were a bright amber. But still, a mask was worn under this gap, so not a single glimpse of skin could be seen. It was only fur and amber.

"Oi! What the- get th'fuck off of me!"

"No, don't take her! Wait! No, Tsuki! Tsu-"

"Oh, Vanna, shut up," the strange woman snapped, turning on him. I watched, helplessly, as Tsukiko was forcibly carried away by two guards. "I won't harm her, I promise."

"You better not, or I swear to the Three, I will-"

"-Do nothing. You are nothing. Hung is nothing, so _you_ are nothing. And so you will quieten down. I am saving her from the fate you will face."

And with that said, the woman turned on her heel and left, a heavy metal door creaking shut. Silence descended on us. I looked across at Vanna – his cell was the only one we could see, and part of me wishes I couldn't see him. He was on his knees, grasping the bars helplessly, a tear trailing down his cheek.

"Vanna," I called, voice still raspy. "What... what has that woman saved Tsukiko from? What is our fate?"

He looked at me and swallowed, hard. "We're dead men, Sheik. We've been arrested for treason against the Crown, and the punishment for that is... death."

* * *

Demi: First off, I know this is, like, epically late. Like, on a scale of 1-10, this is about 100.

And I'm sorry. Life got on top of me. I lost the drive. Shit happened. Whatever you call it, however you excuse it, it happened. And I am so so sorry. But the feeling of disappointment you guys get when you enter a new day and, oh, Shadow _still _hasn't been updated after, like, 3 months, is nothing compared to what I feel, when I stare at an empty document, just waiting for the words to hit, for the inspiration to smack me in the face and scream at me, "Write it BITCH!".

But any motivation will be gratefully appreciated. I want to get Shadow completed, I want to reach that painfully-obvious happy ending. So any writings, any drawings, any _messages_ you send me, I will love you forever. Two people have messaged me, worried about me and the lack of Shadowness, and I saved the messages as a picture, so every time i turn on my laptop, your words are there. I _will_ reply to them soon... when I'm in a sober state XD

I love you all so much - I **seriously** do. This is not a "Aw, love you". You guys have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. I may not reply, but i cherish them, seriously :)

Hopefully,next chapter won't take as long! --Is shot--


	102. 101: Into the Fire

Chapter no. : 101  
_Chapter title: ..._Into the Fire  
_Story rating:_ T  
_BETAed: _**Beta-ed by wifey****  
**_Disclaimer:_ Me no own Zelda. I mean, come on - how stupid are you? If I did own Zelda , it would contain much swearing, blood, sex and rock'n'roll. And Yaoi. Don't forget the luffly yaoi. But since I don't own it, I have to settle for entertaining you guys with my stories and OCs - which is fine by me.  
_Warnings:_ Would put some, but (one) I can't be arsed, and (two) I doubt I could traumatise you further... or could I...?  
_Review count upon update:_ 1259  
_Contact me via:_ Shadow-verse(at)hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk  
_Thanks for the reviews..._  
**I love you guys! **I really do...  
_Notes_: (See end... again)

* * *

They took Vanna next. They grabbed him forcibly and dragged him away – and he let them.

That left me and Hero, alone, drowning in the silence and suffocated by the large stone walls flanking and backing us; the bars in front of us, holding us in, only gave us a view of an equally dreary, empty cell.

"They can't kill us..." Hero mumbled.

I didn't look up at him. I merely slumped even further into his hold. "Why do you say that?"

"Because... they just can't."

"They can," I told him, wearily. "We are the enemies of Xiomar, having been the ones to bring down warlords and soldiers alike, the ones to free Raun from its clutches and challenge both sovereigns. There is no way of hiding it, and by every law known to living things, mutiny against any crown is treason. And by Xiomar's laws, treason is punishable by death. If Tsukiko was still with us, she would gladly agree with me when I say that-"

"We're fucked," he finished. He sighed, and tenderly kissed my temple, lips remaining there as he quietened for what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a minute or two. "Where do you think the others are?"

"If not here, then..." he trailed off. "I don't know. I honestly don't know. I'm sorry."

I finally looked up at him, cupping his cheeks and pulling his lips to mine. "Don't be."

"What?"

"Sorry. Don't be sorry. All this... it isn't your doing, okay? I don't expect you to know everything." I smiled reassuringly up at him – or at least, tried to. "Just because you're four years my elder and technically a man, rather than my status as a boy – I don't expect you to know every single scrap of information that floats about us."

"I know, I just..." He huffed, shaking his head. "I don't know."

"Contradicting yourself, Hero."

He chuckled, but the sound was cut off by the sound of a heavy metal door creaking open and the heavy sounds of footsteps on the stone floor. I heard Hero's sharp intake of breath as he tensed. He tightened his hold on me as the footsteps continued to come towards us, and I shrank back into Hero, anxious as to why they – whoever _they_ were – were coming. Were they going to take us away? Or one of us away? What was going to happen?

Guards appeared, and I let out a sigh of relief to see Elwe, despite his appearance and situation. He looked beaten, one eye swollen and lip split; he had obviously fought back, if the injuries _and_ the shackles that bound his arms taught behind his back said anything on the matter. But then that relief to see him alive disappeared in a second, as one of the guards shoved Elwe into the cell with such a force that he was slammed against the far wall, falling harshly to the ground. He lay there, still, and the guards did _nothing_. They merely locked the barred door and sneered at his fallen form.

I stood, and, clasping the bars, looked on in apprehension, willing with every fibre in my body that Elwe would at least roll over or lift his head, to show he was okay. The guards passed me by, on their way out, and I glared fiercely at the one who had pushed my brother. He stared right back, a smirk curling his lips. Then, he stopped and came back towards me, wrapping a hand around mine, where it was on the bars. His grip was vicious.

"I'd watch how you look at us, boy," he hissed. "If you're not careful..."

I tried to tug my hand back, but I couldn't. "Let go."

"Heh, I don't think so... Say, is it a genetic thing for you Sheikah to be fucking beautiful?"

"It must be," another guard added. "All of them are – him, that boy and the whore..."

An arm suddenly appeared in my periphery, and I looked up to see Hero looming beside me, his hand suddenly scrunched in the collar of the guard.

"Let go of him," Hero growled.

"You can't-"

He didn't even wait for the man to finish. Hero tugged forward, and slammed the man's head against the bars. It got the desired effect, as my hand was immediately relinquished, but it spurred the guards into action, even as the other man howled in pain. Hero grabbed a hold of me and pulled me back, putting himself between me and the guards that rushed into the cell. They all went straight for Hero, and he was propelled back against the wall; I watched with fear as he struggled with them, taking their punches, but answering with his own.

Movement in the corner of my eye made me turn – there, the other man had recovered, and was coming straight for me, but it was too late for me to react, even with my quick reflexes; he grabbed a hold of me. He, too, pushed me to the wall, but pulled one of my arms behind my back and exerted a fierce force on it.

"Stop fucking struggling, you damned Hylian," the man behind me roared. "Settle down like the dog you are, or I'll snap his arm!"

The sounds of struggling died slightly, but not to a point that satisfied the guard, obviously. He tugged on my arm and I let a whimper drip from my lips as pain flared down my shoulder. I don't think he could snap my arm, but at that point, he was sure to dislocate my shoulder.

"Hear that? I think your bitch wants you to stop fighting."

There was quiet, broken only by ragged panting by Hero and the men he had been struggling with.

"You fucking bastard," Hero hissed. I saw him, in the far corner of my eye, spit blood and glare fiercely at the man holding me. "Let him go, and then I'll give up."

He tugged on my arm and I definitely heard my arm creak, and my shoulder groan because of the force and awkward position. If he didn't stop, my arm would give out, one way or another. I bit my lip, holding back sounds of pain, but the man kept tugging on my arm, making fresh pain shoot up and down my arm.

"Hero..." I moaned pitifully, trying to push back against the man, to alleviate the pressure.

"I think your bitch wants you to stop. I would, if I were you. Don't think I'm bluffing."

Hero faltered, but after meeting my eye for a second, gave one final jolt to try and shake the men off of him, but that single jerk was all it took for the guard holding me to lose his patience. However, I don't think he truly intended to hurt me; it must have been against his orders to harm me or Hero. But with a final, fierce tug, and a kick to the back of my knee, my entire arm erupted with numbness, along with a strange sensation of tingling that shot down the limb.

Then came the pain.

It roared across my shoulder and I screamed. I couldn't help but scream. After being trained to withstand most forms of torture, with the Gerudo, I let go and yelled out hoarsely in pain, at the top of my lungs, as the most excruciating pain enveloped my body. My mind blocked out everything else. I forgot about being restrained – although that did end quickly, as the man let me go very quickly – and I didn't notice Hero fighting off every guard around to rush to my side. But he must have, as a just about registered him by my side...

Just a second before I blacked out.

But waking up was an odd sensation. The air around me felt hot and stuffy, but not in an overpowering way; there was also a strange smell lacing the area – incense? – and a nearby, but faint sound of trickling water. It was... relaxing, and teamed with the sinfully soft surface I was lying on, I was close to dropping back into blissful oblivion.

If it wasn't for the throbbing in my arm and shoulder, which grew with every heartbeat, with every breath I took. I grunted, rolling my neck and attempting to move my arm, to dislodge the ache, but found it impossible.

"'Ey, 'ey, don't... don't do that, Sheik-sweetie," a brash, but softened voice murmured. "Don't wanna fuck that shit up again."

My eyes were bleary when I opened them, but the large bush of green with two yellow flowers told me everything I needed to know as to who was sat in front of me.

"Tsuki...?" I mumbled – or tried to, at least. My tongue felt as though it was too large for my mouth.

"Yeah, s'me, now calm the fuck down, will ya? Gods, I leave for one night and ya pull this shit."

My lips wobbled into a smile. "You're... safe..."

"'Course I am," she replied; she was gripping my other hand tightly with her own two, stoking it soothingly. "If I weren't around, you'd all be fuckin' stuffed without me. An' you're a prime example. Now, do ya need some more pain-killers? That cunt left you some 'erbs and stuff – how bloody gracious of 'er..."

I watched her, idly, as she wandered about the room, collecting various items from golden tables, disappearing once into another room, which was draped with a gauze-like material. I was surrounded my luxury, and Tsukiko was dressed in it – a white knee-length tunic, tied with a golden corded belt; her skin was also glowing, her natural sun-toned skin brighter than before and slightly glittery in the candle light. She had obviously been pampered.

We were not the prisoners we were before, it seemed.

"Sheik? 'Sup? You look... I dunno. Fucked. And not in a good 'Had-a-tumble-in-th'-hay-with-a-hero' way."

I looked up at her as she approached. "I'm confused."

"I knew ya would be." She lowered her voice, continuing, "But to be honest, I'm just as confused as you are... but I know one thing's for certain – we ain't gonna die. At least, not for a while... do you know how the Crown kills traitors and rebels?"

"No," I whispered. "Do I want to?"

"Battles. The criminal is pitted, usually unfairly, against another opponent, and if they win, they're free to go," she continued. "You can't fight 'cause your arm's fucked – I also fink that cunt's called dibs on you-"

"Who? What do you mean?"

"Zillarpi."

"Haemuna's lover?"

"The very same. She's the one that caught us... and now she's claimed us two since we can't fight out our crimes..."

"Is it because you're a woman?"

She hesitantly shook her head, but remained silent on the matter. "I saw Imp, too, but he's... I dunno, he was out of it. Down in the cells, 'e was... Where's Elwe?"

"He was brought into Vanna's cell. Only the gods know if he's alright."

"Vanna's...? Van'll look after 'im. If he don't, there'll be hell t'pay, the little cunt."

I caught her hand. "They... took Vanna away, a few hours after they took you."

Her lips pursed and I saw her take a calming breath, her ears flicking back. She avoided my gaze, yellow eyes clouding with a stream of emotions-

A door banged open.

"I-I'm sorry mist- _ah_-"

"Shut up. Go to the quarters. Do not come to me tonight."

It was Zillarpi, if I was correct in figuring out the familiar voice. Tsukiko's gaze flicked to the main set of doors, but her expression remained passive; in fact, she looked more annoyed than anything else, blowing a stray strand of curly green hair away from her face and resting her chin on her propped up palm.

One of the great golden doors opened, and the fur-covered Warlord swept in, shutting it behind her. Amber eyes narrowed at Tsukiko, before they settled on me.

"You are well?"

"Not really. E's had his fuckin' arm popped out, inne? Not exactly 'well'."

"Rau-"

"Tsukiko. Soo. _Keee. Ko_. Or even Tsuki. Not 'girl', not 'Raunen' or even 'dog'. Now what's this I fuckin' 'ear about Van bein' taken?"

Zillarpi paused, obviously thinking through her reply. "By 'Van', I assume you mean General Vanna. He has been taken away for... _questioning_. And I'll call you what I want to... _bitch_."

"Tch, I've 'eard the dog puns before, _H-arpi_. So don't fink that they're gonna make me bark. Now I don't fink I wanna know what you mean by _questioning_, cos I'm pretty sure what you mean. What I wanna know is – _what the bloody fuck_? You said you were on our side!"

I froze. _What_?

"No, dear... I said I was on _your side_. I never said I was on Vanna's side-"

"-Which is the same fuckin' side!" Tsukiko yelled back, standing. Her ears were flat against her skull, and her tail swished angrily.

"Oh, look at you," Zillarpi cooed. "So incensed. I know you're only worried about your mate, sweetie, but stress isn't so good for the baby."

Time seemed to stand still. I looked up at Tsukiko, who was mainly turned away from me, but her body was rigid. A baby? She was pregnant? ...It honestly would explain the mood swings, and the overly-affectionate manner that she bathed Vanna in, on that morning when Imp woke up. So that was why she was being saved from being put to death – not because of her gender, but because she was with child; even Hyrule didn't kill guilty woman who were pregnant. It was just... wrong.

"Oh dear." Zillarpi was looking right at me; I must have looked shocked. "Did you not know? Did she not tell you why she's been spared? Oh dear – and I've ruined the surprise..."

"He was gonna find out soon," Tsukiko hissed lowly. "I was gonna tell 'im – in my own goddamn fuckin' time – but 'e's clever; 'e woulda figured it out... you merely helped along the inevitable..."

The Warlady was silent, but she practically oozed smugness.

"Tsukiko..." I whispered. She didn't respond. "Tsuki..."

She finally turned to me, tears streaming down her face. "It's gonna be okay... ain't it, Sheik? Ain't it?"

I reached out to her, with my good arm, but she looked away and ran, disappearing into another room quickly. I lowered my arm, slowly, but instead used it to push myself up against the mound of pillows behind me. I guess my strength wasn't fully restored, as my muscles quivered with strain, and I gasped as fatigue was already settling down on me. But suddenly, arms were there, supporting me and guiding me back.

I looked up into colourless eyes. "Get your hands off me."

"Really." She smirked. "After all this help I'm giving you, you talk to me like that?"

"About that..." I jerked away from her, biting back the hiss of pain that echoed from my shoulder. "Why? Why are you helping me? Us? You're a Xiomaran, and a Warlady at that."

"The werewolf is a Xiomaran," she replied, sighing and walking away from me. "And yet he loves the young Sheikah boy – whether you class it as brotherly, fatherly or... sexually. He was also a general in the Xiomari army- oh, did you not know that? Not quite the same status as I had, but all the same – he loved his country- _loves_ his country... but hated his king..."

"Your point?"

"Somehow, my nationality and heritage means that I must hate all Sheikah and those who ally themselves to them... huh... I'm helping you... because I'm like the werewolf... just not as hairy... and I don't like little boys." She turned and her golden eyes shot to meet mine. "Xiomar was built through the love of our gods. Granted, we were made to hate you – but we were not made to torture and kill you. We were driven to it, by higher powers – kings... and gods. And I resent such things.

"I don't believe that because you're a Sheikah, and I'm Xiomari I should... well, allow injury to you, and allow you to be killed. I don't think that colour or creed should dictate my beliefs, or anyone else's beliefs and actions."

"So, you're only helping us so that you can stick two fingers up at the higher authority?"

"If thinking that is what's going to help you sleep at night, then... yes."

"But... you're only helping Tsuki and me... why?"

"Well, the situation meant that I _had_ to help you; I could not let you suffer and possibly die... besides, you're a very beautiful young man – if this plan doesn't go to plan, I have a pretty new pet..."

I ignored the latter part of her sentence. "And Tsukiko?"

Now, she paused, and her eyes flickered with some strange emotion, I couldn't decipher. "She is a different story. As pretty as you, in a very different way, and she's feisty... I like feisty."

"How did you know-?"

"She was with child?" Her eyes flashed. "I have my ways..."

"But..." I hissed in frustration. "For someone who's supposed to be helping me, you're speaking in damn riddles! Why not help Hero?"

"Your hero, hm? The Great Hero... so cute, such... such a fairytale, hm? The hero and his love... Not quite a princess – pretty enough to be one. Oh stop glaring. A bit of harmless teasing... As for not helping your hero, I simply can't. Not only would it be a case of explaining myself, but I simply cannot aid him in anyway. If he is meant to save the world this time around, and if the gods really _have_ chosen him, he will survive the arena."

I felt sick. I _knew_ Hero had been chosen by the gods, and I knew that Zillarpi was right in that aspect – that the gods would not allow him to fall before his duty had been fulfilled – but... it was the risk, it was... the tempting of fate. For as long as I had known him (even before we actually met face-to-face) I had wanted to keep him safe, and I used every fibre of my being to make sure the situations he found himself in weren't as bad as they could have been, particularly recently; I guess that was down to our relationship. Having to leave him to the fates was... horrible.

"Not a pretty thought, thinking about what he will go through in that place, is it?" she murmured. "But then again, you don't know the full horrors, do you?"

"You're not helping," I hissed, through gritted teeth.

"Sorry." She didn't sound it. "But just know that you and Tsukiko are safe. And the boy, Masuyo. He's been... purchased."

My head shot up, eyes wide. "What?"

"Oh, don't look at me like that, it's not that bad. He won't be used again – at least, I don't think so... a Lord in the court purchased the boy as a servant, merely for... view, for gossip, for the status the boy brings. He's a fat, balding idiot who eats and drinks too much, and buys many _female _prostitutes, despite his marriage, so don't worry your pretty head about it. We'll get him back... later. And before you ask-" (She held up a hand when I went to open my mouth) "-I'm afraid that Sheikah boy who was with you will be pitted in the arena, along with _General_ Vanna and the werewolf."

"What... what about Raisa?"

"The little girl? She's been put in my personal kitchen, for safety, protected by a few of my men. You have my word that she is looked after."

"And how can I trust you, Zillarpi? How can you expect me to-?"

"I don't. But perhaps it will help you sleep at night, to know that I hold your fate in my hands."

"...Not really."

I saw her eyes gleam. "There's not much you can do about that now, Sheik-sweetie. Now, ring if you need anything – my boys have strict orders to help you in any way – and I shall see you in the morning..." She turned, but before she closed the door, she looked over her shoulder, eyes glinting still with a smirk, "Oh and Sheik? Do get as much sleep as you can, tomorrow is a big day... for both your friends and the fates."

* * *

Demi: Okay. Okay. Okay.

I know i fucked up. Seriously, i know. But without spreading my personal life across the net, a lot of shit has happened recently, and i know you hear this a lot, but i do mean this. Seriously. I'm sorry for letting you all down. I'm really trying to get back into my groove and i think i've got it, so updates should be a little more, ah, regular. I don't mean everyday - hell, probably not every single week. But i will try and get them done as soon as i can, okay? That's all i can offer.

Thank you for all your support 3


	103. Author's Note rewriting Shadow

Hello, hi, I'm not dead. It's been two years? Gosh.

Basically, life smashed me in the face, and then I fell into other fandoms - AC and DA to be precise - so my... drive for Zelda fell. But earlier this year, i started rewriting Shadow. As in completely. I feel I made the story too complicated, even for my own brain - I didn't keep any notes, I just wrote what came into my head, so certain details changed throughout the story (which is never good). And despite that fact that Skyward Sword has only been out a day, and I've only played half a day's worth, my drive is back and just _yes_, _where have you been all this time_.

So, to let you know that this story will be deleted soon, as I'm rewriting and reposting it. I've stripped it back to the bare bones of the story and am building it back up; certain points in the story will be different, the start definitely will be, and hopefully, it'll be a hundred times better. And shorter. Haha. But thank you to all those who have stayed with this story, I'm doing this for you guys. I can't believe this has gotten 1,300 reviews, it blows my mind, it really does. I'll be posting stuff on my writing tumblr, in terms of when new chapters are up and also short drabbles and such for when I just need to vent in writing, so keep an eye on that space (the link is on my profile) - the chapters themselves won't be posted there, they'll be here; as much as I recoil from this site, it's a good, general place to put work. But please let me know if you guys are alright with this idea, your views on what characters you like/think I should keep - a little nudge now and again is good for me :)

TL;DR - I'm out of hibernation, I'm a fail, Shadow is being rewritten, and reposted, and I love you all dearly.


	104. AN regarded rewritingreposting

Hello all Shadowers!

A few of my stories have been removed from Fanfiction and I'm more than slightly irked and worried. So! I'm in the process of rewriting Shadow, and it will be posted over on my Tumblr - the username is demi-goddess, so just add tumblr dotty com at the end of that yeah? Alternatively, you could email me at the shadow-verse email address (which is a hotmail co uk), which I post every chapter if you wish to be notified of an update, for example. I'm sorry to do this, but ff is going down the boghole and I just don't like it anymore. Love you all and I'm so happy that you're sticking by this, seriously. Big love to you all.


End file.
